The Magic Knight
by HolyKnightX
Summary: Lancelot Du Lac the descendant of both Sir Lancelot and Merlin. After completing his training at the Order of Knights since arriving there at the age of seven, Lancelot returns to his hometown and makes his presence known to the Devils amongst Kuoh Academy. Armed with his swords and magic, he is prepared for any threat that comes forth. (Slight AU Story).
1. Prologue

**A/N: Good news for the fans of the Magic Knight, I'm redoing the story from chapter one. The story will be slightly different from the original one, but enough talk lets get started with the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Hahahaha…let me tell you something Paladins, we Devils are evil it's by nature to commit wicked crimes that's why I will reach that world and become the ruler of my utopia! And I'll completely destroy anyone who dares to get in my way!**

 **Declaring to face off against two powerful being, while you're alone. That is something that is beyond idiotic even for you.**

 **Whether the sword that I wield is Holy or Demonic, I will not be deterred from my duty to protect the weak and uphold the justice in this world. Not as a Knight of the Chivalric Order, but as a Knight and as a man of the Du Lac family. We stand here with our sword to punish the wicked and with our shields to protect the innocent. Live your life well and one day become a Knight and a Man of the Highest Caliber.**

In the middle of a grassy field, there was a handsome seventeen-year-old with brown slightly unkempt hair, green eyes and wearing a clothing fitting for a knight that left his face exposed. The teen had only continued to look upwards towards the clouds with a blank look on his face and a real sword in his hand. And coming towards him was a teen slightly a bit older than him and wearing a serious expression on his face.

"Pay attention, Lancelot!"

The older teen had shouted as he directed his sword towards him, Lancelot held his sword out and blocked the attack. As the swords skidding off the edge of the swords both of them began to generate silvery white sparks in the air. Lancelot then fixed his grip on his sword and knocked the teen's sword into the air and he stopped the edge of his sword at the teen's throat with a smirk on his face. The older teen's sword had later landed stabbed into the ground behind him. After realizing that he had lost the match, he clicked his tongue.

"Tch, I lost again."

"By the way, I thought, I told you to call me Lance."

Lance had reinstated while smirking and rested his sword on his shoulders.

[Aniki/Onii-Sama really is the best Knight around!]

He had heard the sounds of several children cheering for his victory, he then turned around and noticed several kids both boys and girls calling out to him excitedly. Lance then completely turned to face them and he noticed them standing behind them with a smirk on his face.

"What're you guys doing here?"

Lance had asked, as he begun to approach them.

"We just wanted to see you fight against before you…"

One of the girls had said but stopped as they each made a slightly saddened look on their face. Realizing what they were talking about he began to pet one of their heads while wearing a reassuring smirk on his face.

"Just because I won't be here anymore doesn't mean that you guys won't hear from me once in a while. I did promise that I'd never let my little brothers and sister feel sad didn't I?"

Lance had asked them. Each of the kids who had gathered around them had fixed the looks on their face and smiled brightly while nodding their heads happily.

"Lance-Kun!"

He had heard a girl calling out to him happily. He then turned towards the voice and saw two girls who were the same age as him with both of them wearing a smile on their face. The first one was a beautiful girl who was around his age with blonde hair, gray eyes along with a mole under her left eye, an impressive bust and she was wearing a modified version of Lance's knight equipment.

And the girl who was standing next to him was another beautiful girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, a smaller bust compared to the first girl and wearing the same female version of the knight's equipment. The second blonde haired girl had looked at him with a child-like expression on her face and waved at him energetically, he then smirked slightly at her expression.

"Lance-Kun, Paladins are calling for you."

The second blonde haired girl had told him while smiling towards him.

"Thanks, Yumi-Chan, Jeanne-Chan."

* * *

After hearing that from the now named Jeanne, he had waved towards the kids who had begun to wave back towards him. Both Yumi and Jeanne began to lead Lance towards a large building that had stood in the middle of the organization they had worked in. Once they walked inside of the large building, they began to venture down the halls passing by a line of statues of Knights who wore very ornate royal armor each of them were wielding different weapons.

But before going any deeper down the hallway, both of Yumi and Jeanne had stopped walking forward. After he noticed them not moving any forward, he had stopped and turned towards them.

"Huh, what's wrong?"

Lance had decided to ask both of them.

"You know this place isn't going to be the same without you here."

Yumi had stated with a slight saddened look on her face.

"Oh, come on. You make it sound like I'm dying, and it's not like that you won't hear from me."

"Muu, but I don't want you to leave Lance-Kun."

Lance had sweatdropped nervously after he started to hear the childish tone that came from Jeanne, but he smiled and approached both of them. Both of them wore a confused look on their face but were stopped after Lance had wrapped his arms around both of them and pulled them into a hug. Yumi and Jeanne had begun to blush a slight shade of red, due to him hugging them so suddenly.

""L-Lance-Kun!""

"Geez, you guys don't need to be so sad. Even if I'm not going to be here, it's not like I'm not going to keep in contact with you guys."

Lance had stated to both of them, much to their embarrassment as their as their faces began to turn a brighter shade of red. And much to their disapproval, Lance had let go of both of them, and he had continued to walk down the stretching hallway before stopping in front of the last large door that had a sword/shield engraved in it. Also, there was a statue of a man who was dressed in royal clothing and wielding two swords, which both had a unique shape.

And the other was a man that was dressed in royal knight armor and wielding two swords, which he had sheathed on his side. He had reached his hand forward and began to knock on the door that caused a large echo throughout the hallway. After a few seconds he heard someone say 'Come in, Lancelot', he opened the door and walked into a large room.

Once the door had closed behind him, he walked forward before stopping in the very center of the room that was barely lit. Circling around him were in their seats were a group of seven other middle-aged and some older Knights who wore ornate armor that was fir for a Royal Knight, each of them had a prideful aura surrounding their body. They are known as the Seven Paladins, the high leaders of the Chivalric Order and the strongest Knights amongst them. And one of them smiled towards Lance, with a compassionate face.

"Lancelot Du Lac, since coming here at the young age of seven you've surpassed our previous expectations that we had of you. And you've completed the full requirements to become elected as an official Knight of the Chivalric Order." The elderly man with pale brown hair had explained. "Now, recite the creed with the pride of the Du Lac family behind you!"

Lance had nodded to him and stood in attention with his right fist balled up and placed over his heart.

"As a Knight of the Chivalric Order, I shall protect the Innocent and the weak without fail. With my blade's edge, I shall punish the wicket, with my shield I shall defend the innocent and with my will, I shall stand against any and every foe imaginable. And as both a Knight as a Man, I shall come out Victorious!"

Lance had declared with great pride being released from his entire body. After hearing how he declared that, the seven Paladins had smiled at Lance and the same man looked towards him.

"You really are your father's son, the original Head Paladin and the man once known as the War God." The old man had started but stopped after being reminded of several incidents that had happened in the past. "And it is for that very reason why I don't want you starting the same trouble that he caused when he was your age. I still remember all of the complaints that we got about him accidentally destroying something."

After hearing that from him Lance began to laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"Hahaha, don't worry I won't…Sir Gawain."

Those were the last words that he had said to them, before turning back around and walking outside of the room. Once he was gone, the other Paladins began to talk amongst themselves.

"Lance-Kun's talents and ability are outstanding, he can even outmatch a senior from our little family." Gawain had stated with a smile on his face. "The same thing could be said about Jeanne and Yumi, seeing children like this really elates an old man's heart."

"Hahaha, don't talk like that Gawain you still have some good years left in you. Though the same could be said for us, we don't have much time left. Though Lancelot was able to inherit the ability that Galahad didn't from his…that man."

"Yes, the ability of a Knight and a Magician lie within that child."

"Don't forget he carries that power within his body."

"Yes, among the Du Lac family those three are just like Sir Lancelot…surpassing through their humanity and becoming something more."

"Truth be told, he should've been officially promoted a long time ago." One of them had declared. "But after _that_ incident that left most of our Knights dead, we couldn't take the risk."

Each of them had begun to reminiscence grimly on the incident in question, with sadness beginning to seep into their hearts. And currently, Lance was walking down the hallway until finally reaching the outside of the building. He soon stopped in front of the training grounds of the Chivalric Order, where he saw a small number of Knight-in-Training being instructed by their senior members. And he began to look around the location while taking in the scenery.

"I'm really going to miss this place."

Lance had stated to himself while making a smile on his face.

"Lance-Kun."

He had turned around and saw a beautiful young woman in her early twenties with a buxom figure, brown hair, matching brown eyes and wearing a modified Knightess' uniform. She began to walk towards him, while he had waved towards her with a sincere smile.

"Hello, Elaine."

"Oh, don't worry you can call me grandma if you like."

The young woman now known as Elaine had stated kindly.

"I would, but you really don't look nothing like one."

After hearing that from him, she laughed slightly and handed him a sheet of paper along with a duffel bag that he had packed beforehand.

"I've already taken care of your enrollment and you'll be staying in our old house, along with me leaving my darling grandchild some money for the essentials." Elaine had explained while smiling brightly at him. "Oh, I'm so proud of my grandchild."

Unable to contain her excitement she wrapped her hands around Lance while beaming with a bright smile on her face and Lance began to blush a deep shade of red. Once she was finished, Lance looked away with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"S-So where's Yumi-Chan and Jeanne-Chan?"

Lance had asked recovering from his embarrassment.

"Oh, they're with the kids who live in the orphanage. You really are like a big brother to the orphans who live here."

"Yea, I just hope that they'll be alright when I'm gone."

As Lance closed his eyes slightly, but he felt his forehead being flicked by Elaine. And despite it being a simple flick of the forward, the force from it had caused him to step backward. Lance then narrowed his eyes towards her, as he rubbed his head.

"Now don't you go starting any trouble with the Devils in that Territory. You may be kind, but you constantly give out an aura that's very dangerous to them."

After she lightly warned him about that, Lance had sighed slightly.

"Yea yea, we'll I gotta go before I miss the train."

"Alright, then get your butt into gear."

Lance smiled after hearing that from her and he began to walk through the gates of the Chivalric Order with his duffel bag strapped over his shoulder. After taking several steps forward, he turned his head towards the place one more time and he closed his eyes reliving a faint memory.

* * *

 **Seven Years ago**

A seven-year-old Lance was walking through the gates of the Chivalric Order with both of his hands behind his head and a slightly irked look on his face. Walking next to him was his face who was a man in his twenties, with brown hair, matching brown eyes and wearing normal clothing. After taking a look towards his son with a curious expression on his face.

"Hey, what's that look?"

His father had asked him.

"Nothing, I just didn't feel like leaving Ise-Kun and Iri-Chan."

"Oh, so you're mission your best friend and your little girlfriend."

His father had teased him with Lance making an embarrassed with a mix of anger on his face. After seeing the look on his face, his father chuckled to himself before stopping.

"Hahahaha! Don't give me that look, Irina also has to leave in a day or two to train to become an Exorcist and well Issei's parents wanted him to have as much as a normal childhood as possible. And besides, it's not like you won't see them again. Now, come on. Everyone's waiting to meet you."

"Alright."

Lance had responded softheartedly while sighing slightly.

Lance had soon opened his eyes after the memory of that day had finally finished, after he got into a running position and pressing his foot against the ground. And Lance had taken off at an insane level of speed to the point where it was impossible to keep up with him using untrained eyes. After he had passed through the trees around him, he finally stopped in front of a train station.

Without anyone else noticing him, he had walked onto the train with his belongings and took a seat next to the window and placed his duffel bag in the compartment above him. As he sat in his seat watching all of the scenery as they passed by the train and he soon fell asleep after almost a couple of hours.

* * *

 **Within his Dream**

In his dream, but more like a nightmare Lance was walking through the ruins of several destroyed buildings and holding onto an ornate double-edged sword with a unique hilt being gripped in his hand. As he began to stare at some of the bodies that were laid down on the ground and covered in injuries, he eyes had begun to widen out of terror.

As the sound of a manic laughter had gone through his mind, he clenched his teeth along with the sword in his hand and it began to release a malicious demonic aura. As that aura surrounded his blade began to increase, several green lines started to run throughout his arm. And Lance had let out a monstrous roar as his eyes glowed with a bright green light.

Almost hours later he woke up from his nightmare, with eyes immediately shooting open and he started breathing heavily with nervous sweat running down his forehead. He looked and noticed that the train came to completely stop, he picked up his duffel bag. Once he stepped off of the train, he looked around and noticed that it was already dark.

"I'm back home in Kuoh Town."

Lance had started to walk outside of the train station and he began walking through the dark streets of Kuoh Town. He looked around and began to take in the scenery with a smile on his face, but he had finally stopped after he noticed that the street lights started to blink on and off again. As a slight sigh escaped his mouth, a demonic creature from the darkness had charged at him from behind.

 **"Your dead Knight!"**

He had turned his head slightly with a slight glint of green light had appeared in his eyes and Lance had swiped his freehand horizontally with something seemingly slicing through both the air and space. And within second the demonic creature was sliced into pieces with its head falling onto the ground, with a look of shock on its face.

 **"Wh-What d-did y-you…?"**

"You low-class strays should understand who's clearly standing at the top of the food chain before attack someone. Speaking of which…."

Lance had stated to himself. Suddenly more and more stray devils started to surround him from all sides, each of them began to gather demonic power in their hands. He began to swipe his hand around with the same mysterious phenomenon that seemingly had sliced through both the air and space. And one by one, each of the strays was all completely annihilated in a matter of seconds.

"Not really the attention that I wanted."

Lance had finally said as he continued walking through the streets, with the remains of the strays vanishing in nothing but ashes. He had continued walking towards his residence until he finally made it in front of a large two-story sized house. After seeing the house, several memories of his childhood began to go through his head.

"Home Sweet Home."

Lance unlocked the door and walked into a spacious living room, which was well furnished and it was well kept with the essentials. Lance smiled and started walking up the stairs, he walked into one of the bedrooms that were upstairs. He looked and noticed that there were two photos that were placed on his nightstand, right next to each other.

In one of the photos was him as a seven-year-old standing next to a boy his age with brown hair along with a tomboyish looking girl with chestnut hair and with each of them holding wooden swords into the air while smiling brightly. And standing behind them were their parents who were all smiling along with them, aside from Lance's mother.

In the second photo, it was him as a baby, with a curly blonde haired woman with the same eye color as him and his father standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder. After seeing the photo, Lance had made a smile on his face before dropping his duffel bag onto the ground and immediately jumping into his bed. He then rests his both of his hands behind his head.

"Well, I might as well get some sleep before going to school at Kuoh Academy tomorrow."

Lance fell asleep with a smile on his face, and he instantly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, at a large school with several students both male and females walking through the courtyard.

""Argh! You damn perverts!""

""Ahhhh!""

Running through the courtyard were two 2nd year students, one of them was bald and the other was wearing a pair of glass. Both of them were currently being chased around by a pink and brown haired girl who was dressed in a Kendoist uniform, along with wielding shinai in their hands.

""Get back here Perverted Duo!""

BANG BANG

As both of them were running away from both of them, they were immediately hit on both of their heads at the exact same time by an unknown person.

""Ouch! Damn, you Ise!""

Both of them were knocked to the ground by a seventeen-year-old male with brown hair, light brown eyes and wearing the Kuoh Academy's male uniform. He looked at both of them and sighed slightly, with both the pink and brown haired girl approached the two boys with their shinai. The brown haired teen had looked towards both of them with a slight smile on his face, as he was being glared at by the two other students.

"Katase-Chan, Murayama-Chan can you forgive these two?"

"No way, Ise-kun this is the seventh time this week that they've been spying on us!"

The pinked haired girl now named Katase had answered as she pointed her shinai towards the two boys who stood behind Issei, along with her friend.

"I know, but if you waste time on them then you're going to end up being late for class. Don't worry, I'll have a talk with them later."

Issei looked at both of them with a slight smile on his face, both Katase and Murayama looked at him with a slight blush on their face.

"Fine then, but if we find them spying on us again. And we'll beat them!"

"I can live with that."

Issei had responded lightly, with both of his friends glaring at him with an angered look on their face.

""Hey!""

Both Katase and Murayama left them with a slightly annoyed expression on their face, Issei later sighed and turned towards them.

"Seriously Motohama, Matsuda. I'm not jumping in every time you guys get caught peeping on them. This is why you guys are known as the 'Perverted Duo'."

"Yea yea."

Both of them had just shaken off what he had told them, the three of them had later started to head towards their homeroom class. Once they walked into the classroom, the three of them had immediately taken their seat along with the other students. At that moment, Issei was later approached by a spectacled girl and with a slight perverted look on her face.

"So how's the King of the Perverts?"

She had asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not the King of the Perverts, Aika. What do you want?"

"Don't be so moody, by the way, have you guys heard of the new transfer?"

Aika had asked back, as she noticed Issei resting both of his hands behind his head while releasing a slight sigh from his mouth.

""Is it a girl?!""

"Sorry to disappoint, but its a boy."

After Aika said that both of their expressions had fallen almost immediately and fell into a deep depression, with Issei laughing at both of their reactions. A while later, their teacher had walked into the room with the class roster in his hand and he walked in front of the classroom.

"Okay, class as you all have probably been informed we have a new transfer student joining us today. Would you mind walking in and introducing yourself?"

"Okay."

The one who walked into the classroom was revealed to be Lance who was smiling, while his eyes closed. After he walked into the classroom, most of the girls in the room had begun to look at him with a dark shade of red dusting their cheeks. However, once Issei had seen him, a shocked expression had appeared on his face as Lance stood in front of the entire classroom.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lancelot Du Lac and I'll be transferring to this school from here on. Though, I'd prefer that you all call me Lance instead."

Lance had introduced himself, while slightly waving his hands towards the people of the classroom.

[Kyaaah! He's such a hottie]

[Great another pretty boy, we were better off with just those two!]

After hearing the girls making a flushed look on their face, while the boys had glared at him with an annoyed look on their face.

"Ha, what a warm welcome."

"You can take a seat anywhere you want, Lancelot-Kun."

Lance sighed slightly at the teaching calling him Lancelot instead of his more preferred name, he then took a seat next to Issei. Issei had continued to look at him with a dumbfounded expression, but Lance had only smirked at his reaction and looked towards him with a slight smirk.

"So I guess you're not going to say hello to your childhood friend, Ise-Kun."

"Nah, I'm just shocked that you're actually back in town."

After both of them had talked as if they had known each other. All of the students in the classroom had looked at them with a shocked look on their face, with both Matsuda and Motohama glaring at both of them.

""How do you two know each other?!""

Both of them had asked angrily. Issei shrugged his shoulders with a slight smirk on his face, while Lance had his hands rest on the back of his head.

"My parents were friends of his dad since they were kids, so of course we know each other. Though I haven't seen him in over nine years…we really need to catch up."

"Alright class settle down, now the lesson for today."

The teacher continued his lesson for today, once he was finished class ended and both Issei and Lance got into a conversation with each other.

"So what have you been up to since I left?"

Lance had asked.

"Well, not much my parents have kinda been…"

At that moment the girls in the classroom gasped out of surprise, Lance later turned his attention towards the source and his eyes widened slightly out of shock. Standing at the classroom door was a handsome seventeen-year-old blonde haired girl, with gray eyes with a mole under his left eye and wearing the boys' Kuoh Academy uniform. Along with another teen his age with dark blonde hair, gold eyes and wearing the boys' Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Ahh, it's Kiba the Kuoh Prince! And Van the Cold Prince!"

After seeing both of them stepping into the classroom, Lance could immediately tell that both of them were reincarnated, Devils. But, he narrowed his eyes out of curiosity towards Kiba, due to him greatly resembling Yumi.

" _Th-This guy looks exactly like…Yumi, but she doesn't have any other relatives."_

Lance had wondered to himself.

"Excuse me, but are you Lancelot-Kun?"

Kiba had asked with a refreshing smile on his face, Lance then looked as Kiba had approached him as he continued to sit down at his desk. And noticed Van leaning against the doorway with both of his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Yes, that's me. Do you need something?"

"Actually Buchou…I mean Rias-Senpai would like to talk with you."

After hearing the same Rias, Lance had immediately known what this was about and he had stood up from his desk.

"Sure thing, I'll be seeing you later Ise-Kun."

Lance had waved towards him as he left along with both Kiba and Van before Issei could say anything.

Both of them began to lead him towards the Old School Building that was behind the school. As they were walking behind the school building, Lance had looked towards Kiba and decided to ask.

"Hey, you name Kiba right. Do you have any siblings?"

Lance had suddenly asked, which caused Kiba to look at him with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, no I'm an only child. Why?"

"You look extremely like someone that I know. Really, the only difference between you two is that she's a girl."

"R-Really."

Kiba was completely confused by what Lance had just told him, but before he could ask him anything else. They had made it in front of a single classroom inside of the Old School Building with 'Occult Research Club' written on the door. Kiba opened the door, revealing that the inside of the room had several magical symbols written on the walls.

* * *

Sitting down on the couch was the club president a third-year student, Rias Gremory and sitting next to her was the student council president another third-year student, Sona Sitri. Both of them were High-Class Devils of both the Gremory and Sitri Households that remained of the 72 Pillars, along with being Kings who run their own Peerage.

Standing next to Rias was her Queen, Akeno Himejima and standing next to Sona was her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra who attends the same class as their Kings. Lance had known that Rias Gremory along with the rest of her Peerage were currently tasked with the protection of Kuoh Academy.

"So, was there something that you wanted to talk about Rias-Senpai?"

Lance had calmly asked, as he took a seat on the couch in front of them. After he took a seat in front of them, Rias had looked at him with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, I wanted to know what your purpose in being here in my territory."

Rias had said to him, with a slight smirked on his face Lance had looked towards the roof of the building.

"Well, I was raised here my entire life, well most of it. I can practically tell by the looks on your faces that your nervous about me being here. I didn't work hard for most of my entire life within the Chivalric Order just to get into an unnecessary fight with High-Class Devils and their Peerages. Also…"

Lance was in the middle of his explanation of why he was there, but he was stopped as he heard a sound coming from his pocket.

BEEP BEEP

Lance had reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone from his pocket, after reading the message that he was sent he sighed slightly. After hanging up his phone and placing it into his pocket, he stood back up with his hands placed in his pockets.

"Well, that's my cue to leave…again, I won't do anything to stir up trouble for neither you nor your Peerage. Hope we can have a more normal conversation, gotta go bye."

Lance had held up one of his hands and snapped his fingers with a smirk on his face, suddenly a magic circle had appeared under his feet. After releasing a bright green light, Lance was immediately transported from the inside of the Occult Research Club. Once he was gone, Rias had sighed and looked towards both Kiba and Van who were still standing next to the door.

"So what did you think of him Kiba, Van?"

Rias had asked both of her Knights.

"I didn't sense any malice coming from him and he doesn't seem to be hiding anything. Though there was that ominous aura coming from him…."

Kiba had answered, as he looked towards his King.

"During the entire time, he didn't show any type of nervousness even when being in front of two High-Class Devils, two Queens, and two Knights. Also, the feeling that was coming from him was possibly a demon sword, maybe even strongest…no beyond even mind. Personally, he looked like nothing more than a normal slacker, but he also didn't have a single opening. But, I didn't sense any malice coming from him either."

Van had added, as he crossed both of his arms.

"That's good, I was kind of worried after finding out that Knight from the Chivalric Order was transferring here of all places. Especially someone who's descended from Sir Lancelot and Merlin Ambrosius. Though, Sona why did you come here again?"

Sona made a wondering expression on her face after Rias had asked her that. After hearing that question coming from Rias, Sona had smiled slightly.

"I was curious about the child of the man who was highly regarded as the War God, my…Onee-Sama always talked about him sometimes. It seems that the rumors of his son inheriting the abilities of both a Knight and a Magician, along with one of the swords that his ancestor, the original Sir Lancelot wielded."

Rias smiled mischievously at what Sona had said, causing Sona to look at her with a confused expression.

"It's rare to see you taking interest in someone Sona."

"Well, the same thing could be said about your interest towards Issei Hyoudou-Kun."

Rias had looked away slightly at what Sona had answered back to her while giving her the same mischievous smile that she sent her.

* * *

Outside at the park, which was located near the city was a mother who was sitting on the park bench and reading a book, while her daughter was playing on the swing. As she was swinging back and forth, the little girl was happy and humming a song to herself. But unbeknownst to her, there was a demon approaching her with its eyes glowing bright red.

"Huh…?"

The little girl had turned around towards the demon, with a shocked and terrified look on her face. As the demon was preparing to attack her, it was suddenly kicked towards the forest with a great amount of force. After seeing what had happened, the girl had looked and noticed that it was Lance holding his foot into the air. Lance then smirked towards the girl, while holding his finger to his lips and matching a shushing noise.

The girl had smiled brightly and nodded in agreement, Lance then turned towards the direction of the demon and he charged towards the same direction at immense speed. After sensing some odd, the mother had looked away from her book and towards her daughter.

"Mari, what're you doing?"

"Nothing, Okaa-San!"

The daughter had answered, as she continued to swing back and forth. Within the depths of the forest, the demon was currently getting up from the ground and shaking its head out of confusion. After it sensed a someone's presence it started to darted its eyes around.

"You know it's really pathetic for a low-class demon to attack a little girl, though Rias is the Devil in charge of this territory. There are always Demons and Stray Devils that slide right under her nose and well that's where I come in."

The demon had continued to dart its eyes around the location, while it began to growl angrily and began to show its fangs. Before it could respond, an ornate sword with a unique hilt was directed near its head, with its reflection being shown on the swords reflective silver edge. The demon had glared forward towards the one wielding the sword and noticed Lance looking down towards it with a slight smirk on his face.

"Now, don't give me that dirty glare. If you didn't try and attack the girl and her mother, then this would've happened. However, don't worry once you're cut with the Demon Sword, Secace. You won't live to regret it."

"Damn, human!"

The demon had shouted with an angered look on its face. Lance had twisted Secace's hilt and directed his sword's edge at the demon's neck and sliced its head clean off. He then fixed his grip the hilt of Secace, while charging its demonic aura and released a powerful demonic slash, which destroyed its body leaving nothing remaining.

Lance smirked and rested Secace's blade on his shoulder, while he began to look around as more and more demons started appearing around him.

"Well, this might take a while. I might even end up being late for my next class, well I might as well end this quickly."

Lance mumbled to himself. He then swiped his sword downwards and he got into a battle-ready stance, as all of the demons started to charge towards him all at once.

"I really love this job, though I should probably come up with an excuse for why I'm late."

Lance pressed his foot against the ground and charged towards the demons while releasing the demonic power from his sword.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the first chapter of the reboot of the Magic Knight. I know that most of you are kind of disappointed that I restarted the story, but I promise to make the story better than it was. Well to start off, I decided to make Issei's character less perverted that his canon version for a couple of reasons. I also added another Knight into Rias's Peerage instead of Kiba the only one in the first part of the story.**

 **And as for the Demon Sword that Lance is wielding, it's abilities will be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **Lancelot Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou.**


	2. The Welsh Dragon Awakens

**The Welsh Dragon Awakens**

 **Two days later**

In Lance's room, he was sleeping in his bed and immediately stirred awake as the sunlight started to shine down on his face. Lance opened his tired eyes, he sat up on his bed and started to stretch his arms while he was yawning loudly.

"Well, time for another day at school."

Lance had immediately jumped out of his bed and he landed on both of his feet, while he began to rub his eyes tiredly. After he got dressed in his Kuoh Academy boys' uniform, Lance had got ready for school and he began to walk down the streets of Kuoh Town. As he continued to walk down the street, he had crossed both of his hands behind his head and began to think about his current living situation.

"I really don't have any more clothes aside from the ones that I have now, I also need to buy some groceries. I'll just need to go out over the weekend…I'm not that far from Ise's house, maybe I'll stop by and see his parents again."

Lance had stopped and taken a turn at the corner and he continued to walk down the street until he stopped in front of a normal looking two-story house. He had walked up towards the doorsteps and he began to knock on the front door.

KNOCK KNOCK

After he waited in that same spot for a couple of seconds, Lance had heard a woman said out 'Hold on one second'. Seconds later, a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a typical housewife's outfit had opened the front door.

"Hello…."

She had said with a smile on her face, but she looked and noticed that it was Lance who was waving at her with a smirk on his face. She brown-haired woman had smiled brightly and wrapped her arm around him, while Lance had made a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Ise had told us that you had transferred to Kuoh Academy, but I couldn't believe it until I actually saw you with my own eyes. I'm so glad that you're doing alright."

The woman had said in a kind tone.

"Same here Mikoto-San."

The woman now named Minako had stepped aside and allowed Lance to walk through the door and into their living room. Lance then noticed a man sitting at the table reading a newspaper with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. After he finally looked away from his newspaper and noticed Lance inside of the living room, he then waved towards him.

"Well, if it isn't Lance. Man, you really do look like Galahad when we were younger…well, besides for those green eyes."

The man had said with a slightly wide smirk on his face.

"Heh, it's nice to see you too Kaito-San. By the way, is Ise up yet? I was actually hoping we could walk to school together while chatting."

Lance had responded to the man now named Kaito. After hearing Lance say that Minako had made a wondering look on her face.

"Uh, I don't know if he's up yet. But if he doesn't get up soon, he's going to be late for school."

"Don't worry dear, I'll get him."

After saying that, Minako had started to walk up the stairs and towards Issei's bedroom. Once she was gone, both Lance and Kaito had taken a seat on the couch placed in the living room. Kaito then looked towards him with a slightly more serious expression on his face.

"So telling from that aura coming from your body, you're currently in possession of Secace."

"Yea, I've had it for about eight years now."

Lance had answered with a slight sigh, which caused Kaito to look towards him hoping that he had known the full ramifications of using a Demon Sword.

"Just remember that being the possessor of the Demon Sword isn't something that anyone should take lightly, though they carry immense demonic power. The curse that is placed on them can completely cause harm and sometimes even misfortune to their user. And Secace may be the strongest demon sword after Gram, which is also capable of ripping through space itself, but the curse that's placed on it is one of the reasons why Secace is known as the Demonic War Sword and the Sword of War."

Lance could only nod his head at what Kaito had warned him about and he then looked towards him with a smirk on his face.

"I understood the consequences the moment that it chose me as its user, plus nothing happened so far and I'll continue using it since its the only weapon that I currently have."

"That's good, also…I'm sorry."

Lance looked at him with a confused expression on his face, as Kaito looked down at the ground with a look of depression on his face.

"If I was only there that night, then maybe they would've had all…"

"No, there wasn't anything that anyone could do to stop what happened that night. And besides, it wouldn't change the fact that they all…"

Lance then shook his head stopping himself from talking and he smiled towards him, trying to lighten up the depressing mood that was in the room.

"I'm not going to end up darkening this reunion by talking about what happened that night. So, are you still adamant about not telling Ise about his Sacred Gear?"

"Training him how to defend himself is one thing, but I'd rather not tell him about having that Sacred Gear as long as I possibly can. Though I've been noticing that he's been hearing that presence's voice for over the past couple of years."

"I know that you want to keep him safe, but it's not like you can keep him in the dark forever. Especially since he's…"

Before Lance could finish what he was about to say, he was stopped after hearing a tired grunt coming from the second floor of the house.

"Alright alright, mum I'm going."

"Now now, you're going to be late for school and your keeping Lance-Kun waiting."

Issei had started to walk down the steps of the house and fixing the school uniform that he was wearing with his mother following behind him. Minako then walked towards the counter and she picked up the two bento boxes that she had made, she then landed one of them to Issei and the other one to Lance. With both of them smiling out of appreciation.

"Now, go get your butts to school."

""Alright, mum/Mikoto-San."

Both Lance and Issei then walked outside of the house and they started to walk towards their school. Once they were gone Minako had sat down on the couch next to her husband with a smile on her face.

"You know it was great to see Lance-Kun again."

"Yes, but do you think that Lance was right?"

Kaito had asked with a wondering look on his face.

"Well, it's not like that we can baby Ise forever and we don't have to worry since now Lance-Kun will have his back no matter what. Don't forget how they were when they were kids, those two always promised to have each other's back no matter what happened."

Minako had answered him.

"Yes, but after retiring as a Paladin to become a parent. I never thought that Ise would end up getting involved with the other side of the world. I guess the only thing that we can do is trust his choices."

"And whether he chooses to become a Devil or not, we'll still love him."

Minako had finished, while she also wrapped her arms around Kaito's arm, which caused him to smile slightly.

* * *

While both of them were walking towards Kuoh Academy, Issei had suddenly looked at Lance with a shocked expression on his face.

"Y-You're thinking about starting a Club?"

"Yea why not, it gives me a good excuse to skip class if I'm sent an urgent assignment from the Chivalric Order…also, I think it'll be fun to start a club."

Lance had answered him, as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Alright then, but I have to warn you Souna-Senpai is a tough person to convince."

Issei had responded, as both continued to walk down the street.

"Ise-Kun, I happen to be a great at convincing people."

"No, you're not. Remember when you tried convincing that guy to stop picking on Irina just because she was a bit tomboyish?"

"Hey, I gave him a chance and he didn't take it."

After hearing him say that, Issei had looked towards him with a deadpanned look on his face. And a sudden thought had come to his mind and he began to look forward, trying to avoid contact with him.

"So what did Gremory-Senpai want to talk to you about?"

Issei had asked suddenly with a slight bit of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh, nothing she just wanted to ask why I was here. You do know she's a Devil?"

"Y-Yea, but…"

"Do you have a crush on her?"

Once the question had left Lance's mouth, Issei had started to blush a deep shade of red after hearing that from him and he shook his head out of disagreement.

"N-No, of course, I don't have a crush on Gremory-Senpai!"

Issei had immediately declared.

"That's not very convincing, Ise-Kun. Does this have something to do with your fetish?"

"I don't have a fetish!"

"Yea, right. I remember that odd conversion you had with that perverted old man"

Issei had shot a glare towards Lance who began to laugh at him slightly. As they were heading towards school, they had later run into both Motohama and Matsuda. Both of them had then waved towards Issei, while also glaring towards Lance with an angered expression.

"Hey, Ise what're you doing with that bishounen?!"

Motohama had asked loudly, while he continued to look towards Lance angrily.

"He's my friend, of course, I'm going to hang around him."

"Whatever, Ise do you want to hang out after school?"

"Sure thing, I don't have anything better to do."

Once the four of them had made it towards, they soon walked into their homeroom class with everyone inside talking amongst themselves. Their classroom teacher had later walked into the classroom and he started to give out his lesson for today.

* * *

 **Lunch Period**

During their lunch period, Lance had taken a seat inside of the shade on the roof of Kuoh Academy and he had begun to eat the bento box that Minako had made for him. Once he took a bite of the food using his wooden chopsticks, he had smiled brightly.

"Man, Mikoto-san can sure cook."

RING RING

As he continued to eat his lunch, Lance had soon heard his cellphone's ringtone beginning to go off in his pocket. Once Lance placed his bento box on the ground next to him, he had pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

[Hi, Lance-Ku…!]

[Yumi-Chan, let me talk to Lance-Kun!]

He had removed his phone from his ear as both Yumi and Jeanne had started to argue with each other, which also caused Lance to make a strained expression on his face.

[No, I was the one who wanted to call him first!]

[But, I want to talk to him too!]

After hearing both of them beginning to argue with each other about who got to talk to Lance, he had decided to end it with a simple solution.

"Why don't you both place the cell phone on speaker? And stop arguing with each other."

[Alright fine…it's on…so how have you been Lance-Kun?]

Yumi had answered him instead of Jeanne, while also hearing a slight huff coming from the second blonde.

"Yumi-Chan, I've only been here for only two days. But, I've been alright…nothing really life changing has happened lately. Just the occasional demon and stray devil attacks at night, so how have you two been doing?"

[I know, but it's been kind of boring since you left here!]

Jeanne had stated and without even needing to see her face, he knew that she was pouting childishly.

"Really? I didn't think that living life as a Knight would be so boring for the two of you. By the way, Yumi-Chan are you sure that you don't any other relatives?"

She was slightly confused by what Lance had asked her suddenly.

[Uhhh…no I told you that I don't have any other relatives. I was practically raised inside of the orphanage in the Chivalric Order since I was a baby. Why?]

Lance looked down with a confused expression on his face as he remembered first meeting Kiba, before shaking his head.

"No reason, it's probably just a coincidence."

[Okay, Lance then we'll hear from you again.]

[[Goodbye, Lance-Kun!]]

Both of them hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket, Lance continued leaning against them and continued eating the food inside of his bento box.

DING DONG DONG DING

Lance had later heard the school bell beginning to ring, he then stood up from the ground and he started to walk towards his class.

* * *

And once school had completely ended, Lance had started to head towards the Student Council Room after he had got the direction from one of the teachers. Once he walked in front of the door, he knocked on the front door to the room.

KNOCK KNOCK

[Who is it?]

"It's me, Lancelot."

[Okay, come in.]

Lance had opened the door to the Student Council Room and he walked inside of the room. He had noticed the members of the Student Council, which were mostly comprised of girls and one male were working on several reports. He had looked forward and noticed that Sona was sitting behind her desk just finishing a stack of paperwork. Once she finally finished, she looked up towards Lance with a slightly questioning look on her face.

"Do you need something Lancelot-San?"

"Actually could you just call me Lance, I never really liked people calling me by my full name."

Lance had stated with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, then Lance-San do you need something?"

"Yes, I actually wanted to ask if I could start a club."

After hearing that from Lance, mostly everyone who was in the room had gasped slightly by what Lance had asked. And Sona's eyes had slightly sharpened towards him with a more serious expression on her face, which had caused him to laugh slightly nervously and also scratch the back of his head.

"I'll consider it if you can give me in full detail of the purpose of this club, locations and how it would benefit the school along with an adviser for the club."

"Well, the name of my club would be the 'Knights of Chivalry'. The purpose of my club would be to take up the requests from the students, which would assist them in either their school or personal lives. If they would like any assistance then they would fill out these forms, which will be placed around school with the location of the clubroom also on it."

Lance had held his hand out and a small green smirk circle had shined on his hand, once the light had faded away a single sheet of paper had appeared in his hand. And Lance then handed the form to Sona, who then started to read it intently with a very impressed look on her face.

"These forms also has a spell on it, which allows those who have knowledge about the supernatural with a request that requires other talents…and all they have to do is fill out the other side on the back. As for the location, I've already found a big classroom in the new school building that no one is using anymore. My club would also benefit from helping them with their issues allowing them to be able to focus more on school. And of course, they would also assist the school in raising funds, as for an adviser I found a teacher that agreed to be a temporary club adviser until I found another one."

Lance had intently explained the purpose of his club.

"Hmm, well I've got to say your club does benefit the students of the school. But, one of your reasons to open up your own club is an excuse to an excuse to get out of class isn't it?"

Lance started laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head at Sona's serious tone.

"Hehe, well you saw through the one. Though that doesn't mean that I won't take the duties of this club seriously."

"I can't see any reason to deny your club request, so yes you're allowed to start your club. Tsubaki would you give Lance-San the right paperwork?"

"Yes, Kaichou."

Tsubaki had gone towards one of the desks inside of the student council room and then handed Lance the paperwork that he needed to sign before he could start his club. As Lance began to sign each of the papers that he was given one-by-one, however as he was signing the papers, Sona had kept looking at him with a slightly curious gaze. After noticing the looks that she was giving him, he had looked towards her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Lance had soon asked.

"It's nothing, I was just curious about something."

"Well, if there's something that you want to know you can just ask me."

After hearing that from Lance, Sona had nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well, what training did you go through when you were with the Chivalric Order?"

Once she had asked that question, Lance had also completed the paperwork and handed it over to Sona.

"Well, since Knights are humans along with those who possessed Sacred Gears who have to fight against Devils and other beings of the supernatural, we go through extensive physical training, along with combat training and weapons training. Our extensive training had entailed us having to wear heavy armor that weighed a ton. And added with the training that I had to go through with my dad to use my ancestors two swords. And training with my uncle in using magic along with understanding magical calculations, but I was first training with…that man."

Sona looked and noticed the slightly angered expression on Lance's face after he said 'That man'.

"Who're you…?"

"No one important, just a traitorous Stray Magician. But, like I was saying, being born the inherent abilities of both a Knight and a Magician isn't all that it's cracked up to be, I had to train twice as hard as anyone else who was there."

"There's one more thing, but I don't want to pry into it."

Sona had stated.

"I already said that I didn't mind."

"Very well. It's about that trait that some members of the Du Lac family seem to gain, which became one of the reasons why you're all called 'War Gods'."

Lance had looked at her with a slightly surprised look on his face after Sona had asked him that, but he had smirked and looked towards her. He then closed his eyes and opened them, but they revealed to be slightly different from before. They were sharper than before and they were glowing with a bright green light, while also releasing a slight pressure from them. The pressure that was released from his body had also surprised the members of the Student Council Room.

"The War God was something that my ancestor, Sir Lancelot had discovered after going into several battles and wars alongside King Arthur along with the rest of the members of the Knight of the Round Table. Most of the battles that he fought were along, each time he pushed both his body and spirits beyond their absolute limits. After discovering that new power, he never needed any assistance in combat and fought against armies alone even against demons, become something similar to a God of War. He became known as King Arthur's 'Strongest Knight' and the 'Ultimate Swordsman'."

Sona smiled at what Lance had explained to her and she looked towards him.

"Well, that proves that Sir Lancelot was among the few Human Heroes whose names will be forever etched in the memories of both the Human World and the Underworld. That's one of the main reasons why there are many High-Class Devils who're always seeking to reincarnate their descendants into their Peerages. Well, thanks for talking with me, Lance-Kun."

Lance was slightly taken back to how Sona had added -Kun to his name instead of -San.

"Same here, Sona-San. By the way, I'm done with the paperwork."

Lance handed Sona the paperwork that he needed to sign to be able to start his club, and Sona took the paperwork with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Lance-Kun. I'll turn the paperwork in and you'll be able to officially start your club tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sona-San. Well, I'll see you later."

Lance turned around and he waved goodbye to Sona, as he walked out of the room. Sona started to get a number of slight mischievous looks from some of the members of the Student Council as Lance left the room. Sona then sent them a brutal glare and they immediately got back to work with a look of nervousness on their face.

"Well, Lancelot-San seems like an interesting character. Though, what's with that look Kaichou?"

"Lance-Kun seems completely human, but I still can't shake this nervousness whenever I'm around him."

"Maybe you're in love Kaichou~"

Again Sona sent another glare towards the Student Council member and the girl stepped away with a slightly nervous expression on her face. Sona sighed and resumed doing her paperwork along with the members, Lance was walking outside of the school with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

"…Shiro, come down."

As he was walking outside of the school building, he heard a girl with a monotone voice coming further from him. Lance looked followed the sound of the voice and saw a petite 15yr old girl, with white hair, hazel eyes and wearing the Kuoh Academy's school uniform.

"She must be a first-year student, though what's she…"

Lance then looked up in the tree and saw a white cat sitting down on the tree branch, he then walked over towards the girl and waved towards her.

"Hey, do you need any help?"

She turned towards Lance and stared at him with blank expression on her face, causing Lance to laugh nervously at the look that she was giving him.

"…You're the new transfer student Buchou was talking about. …Lancelot-Senpai."

"Yea, my name is Lancelot Du Lac though I prefer to be called Lance."

"…my names, Koneko Toujou."

"I'm glad to meet your Koneko-Chan. …Now."

Lance then jumped towards the tree branch where Shiro was sitting and grabbed a hold it, he then pulled himself up with his one hand and reached his freehand towards Shiro.

"Come on, girl."

Shiro looked towards Lance and started walking towards him, and she jumped into his arm. Lance immedately let go of the branch and he landed in front of Koneko. He smiled brightly and handed Koneko Shiro, she immedately leaped into Koneko's arms.

"So, since you know who I am that you're apart of Rias-Senpai's Peerage…I'm guess, you're her Rook."

"…Yes, but how did you…"

"The Evil Pieces within people's bodies release a certain demonic signature. I'm also sensing that you're a Nekomata…no, a Nekoshou."

Koneko looked at him with a slightly shocked expression on her face, Lance noticed the expression on his face and started scratching the back of his head slightly.

"Sorry, I guess that was kind of a sore subject."

"…No, it's just that I didn't think you could tell that much."

"Well, that's just a trait of mine."

As both of them started talking Shiro started acting oddly suddenly, and noticing her change in mood Koneko looked down towards her before turning towards the city.

"…Fallen Angel."

Lance turned around and looked towards the city, and he narrowed his eyes slightly towards it. He started walking forward, but he suddenly turned towards Koneko and waved slightly.

"I'll talk to you again, Koneko-Chan."

Lance turned back around and started heading towards the city with a slightly worried expression on his face, as he started rushing to their.

"It's probably just a Stray, there's no way that Sacred Gear fanatic would send one to…."

Issei was currently walking past the part with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, he then looked forward and sighed slightly.

"Seriously do those guys have to be insanely perverted, its one thing to be…"

* * *

At that moment, Issei felt an insanely cold feeling going down his spine as the atmosphere around him started to shift and he noticed the people around him had suddenly vanished from sight, almost like he was just teleported somewhere.

"W-What's going…?"

Issei had wondered to himself. He then jumped back out of instinct as a blue light spear was stabbed into the ground where he was standing. After regaining his balance, he had heard someone clapping their hands and he finally heart a man's overconfident voice.

"Impressive, you were able to dodge that light arrow."

Issei had turned his head towards the source and saw a man wearing a light gray trench coat with a fedora on his head, but the first thing that Issei noticed were the black wings that were coming from his back.

"Fallen Angel."

"And he seems to know what I am, well I guess you should since God placed that damn Sacred Gear inside of your body."

Issei made a shocked expression on his face by what the Fallen Angel had told him.

"I don't have a Sacred Gear, if I did my parents would've…"

"Hahaha! Don't get so distressed you won't be feeling anything anymore."

The man had manifested another light spear in his hand and he began to pull his arm, Issei glared forward towards him and got in a battle ready stance. The man smirked and threw the light spear towards him, Issei moved out of the way and dodged the light spear again only slightly grazing his shirt. The man then charged towards him while manifesting another one in his hand, he stabbed it forward towards him. Issei had only narrowly dodged the attack again and he aimed his fist forward towards the side of the male's face.

The attack had sent him stumbling backwards, after recovering from the recoil of the attack, the male Fallen Angel had grabbed Issei by his shirt collar and flung him towards the ground with great force. As Issei was being flung towards the ground, he had regained his balance and dodged another light spear that was aimed towards him, which only scratched his cheek.

"Hehe, that was a good punch…as a gift I'll give you my name. It's Dohnaseek and goodbye!"

Dohnaseek manifested another light spear in his hand and threw it towards Issei, as he was going towards him Issei felt as if it was going slower. And a shallow red aura started coming from his left arm, and Issei's eyes widened as he started hearing a voice.

 **[Humph, so my voice is finally reaching your…got to hand it to that Magician made a real durable seal. It took this long for you to finally hear my voice.]**

"Who're you?"

 **[There's no time for that just focus your strength towards your left arm!]**

Issei suddenly felt information suddenly going through his mind and he held his left arm forward and shouted.

"Dragon Booster!"

 **[Dragon Booster]**

A red Dragon gauntlet manifested on a majority of his left arm, the gauntlet had two gold spikes, clawed tips on his fingers and a green jewel on the back of his hand. Once Dohnaseek saw the gauntlet on Issei's arm his eye widened out of shock.

"What the…?"

 **[Boost]**

Issei immedately jumped up with his power suddenly doubling and punched forward immedately breaking the light spear on contact, he pressed his foot forward and charged towards Dohnaseek. He glared towards Issei with an angered expression on his face, he manifested another light spear and threw it towards Issei. He dodged the attack as he passed by his head, Issei clenched his fist and punched forward.

 **[Boost]**

After getting another boost in power, Issei immedately punched Dohnaseek in his face and sent him crashing into the ground. Issei looked at Dohnaseek as he immediately fell unconscious from Issei's attack, he then looked down towards his arm.

"W-What's this…?"

"It's called Boosted Gear or the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. It is also one of the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears, but this one is called as a Mid-Tier and harbors the spirit of the Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, and the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei turned around and saw Lance walking towards him, and he made a shocked expression on his face by what he had told him.

"Yea, I remember when our parents were telling us about the Sacred Gears, the Holy and Demon Swords. But, why did my parents keep the fact that I had a Sacred Gear from me and why didn't you of all people tell me?"

"Your parents had asked my uncle to place a magical seal on both you and your Sacred Gear, so you wouldn't sense its presence nor could Ddraig would be able to communicate with you. But as you continued to grow at an alarming rate, the seal on you began to become weaker and weaker. And they realized that you'd have to one day fight against your arch-rival the White Dragon Emperor the Vanishing Dragon."

"Yea, the Heavenly Dragons always fought against each other even after they were sealed inside of their Sacred Gears. But, my predecessors fought against the Vanishing Dragon and so will…"

After hearing Issei say that, Lance had shook his head in disagreement.

"If the current the Vanishing Dragon was a normal existence then your parents would've told you about your Sacred Gear sooner rather than later. The current holder of the Mid-Tier Longinus like yours, the Divine Dividing, White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, which houses the White Dragon Emperor, Albion. And the one who possesses him is recognized as the Strongest White Dragon Emperor in the past, present and even those who would appear in the future."

Issei made a terrified expression on his face by what Lance had told him, he later felt Lance placing his hand on his shoulder. He then looked towards Lance who was smiling at him.

"Don't worry, we always promised each other that we'd have each other's backs and if the White Dragon Emperor comes I'll back you up."

"Right, so what do we do with him?"

Lance then looked towards Dohnaseek who was still unconscious on the ground, Lance then started scratching the back of his head.

"I make it a policy not to kill someone while they can't fight back…so, I'll just let Azazel deal with him."

Lance held his hand out and a magic circle shined under him, once it vanished Dohnaseek was immedately transported away from them. Issei then looked towards Lance with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Y-You know the leader of the Fallen Angels?"

"Kinda, I might him while I was on assignment with the Chivalric Order. Him and his…well we'll talk about that some other time. Why don't we go back to you house and tell your parents what just happened?"

"Alright."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Two of the Magic Knight, Lance finally stops by to the Hyoudou Residence to meet up with Issei's parents. Who're both Knights who retired from the Chivalric Order, Lance decides to start his own club at school. Lance meets up with Koneko and had a small exchange of dialogue with her, and finally at the end of the chapter Issei awakens his Sacred Gear. Well, until next chapter.**

 **Lancelot Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kiyome, Kuroka.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan.**


	3. Life in Kuoh

**Life in Kuoh**

* * *

 **Memory**

 **Nine Year Ago**

An eight-year-old Lance had woke up near a pit, and he immediately jumped up with a strained expression on his face, while placing his hand on his forehead.

"Argh, why does my head hurt?"

Lance had asked himself, but stopped as he sensed a presence coming from behind him and saw a man around the same physical age as Elaine with silver hair, red eyes and wearing noble Magician's robs. He later looked at the man with an annoyed look on his face, while he clicked his tongue out of annoyance.

"Why am I not surprised? I let my guard down thinking that you were actually being nice for once."

Lance declared. The silver-haired man had smirked and shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face, he then looked towards Lance with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"I thought that Galahad and Chris would've told you about me spiking their drinks and then bringing them to some random place when they were younger."

The magician had stated, much to Lance's annoyance.

"Alright, what kind of sick joke are you playing now Xander?!"

Lance had shouted as he pointed an accusing finger towards him with an angered expression on his face, Xander smirked slightly and held up his hand.

"I'm your grandfather, so I would like to be referred to as such you annoying little brat."

Xander then flicked his finger firing off a small blast of pure magical power, which made contact with Lance's forehead and the force had sent him descending down the depths of the pit. As Lance continued to descend towards the bottom of the pit, he held his hand towards the ground and a magic circle had appeared in the palm of his hands.

And a powerful gust of wind had appeared from the magic circle and then that same burst of wind had soon cushioned his fall. After regaining his balance, Lance had stood up on his own two feet and looked towards the very stop of the pit with an angered look on his face. The person he was glaring at was Xander who was looking down at him.

"Go to hell old man! Why am I even down here?!"

"I was bored so I decided to throw you down there, but don't worry I didn't leave you down there alone."

After hearing that from him, Lance had made a very suspicious look on his face and he started to hear the hiss of a snake coming from behind him. He turned his head hesitantly, and he looked only to see a large nine-headed Hydra glaring at him with a very ferocious look on his face. Lance then summoned Secace in his hand had made an irritated look on his face.

"I hope that bastard dies in a fire one day soon."

Lance channeled Secace's demonic power while channeling it around its blade and he started charging towards the Hydra with a confident expression on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Lance snap out of it!"

After hearing the sound of Issei's voice calling out to him, Lance had immediately snapped out of his trance and he turned his head towards him with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Oh, I must've dazed for a while."

"You've been dazed since we left my parent's house, what were you thinking about?"

Issei had asked him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"An unnecessary situation that I was involving an old bastard and a pit with a hydra."

At Lance's response, Issei had looked at him with a more confused look on his face before sighing slightly. Lance then looked towards him with a wondering look on his face.

"So, did your parents explain why they had my uncle seal away your Sacred Gear?"

"Yea, though i really don't hate or blame them for it. They were just trying to save me from fighting against this generation's Vanishing Dragon, who supposedly the strongest one past, present and future. And besides, I've been getting real acquainted with Ddraig since unlocking my Boost Gear. You know despite all of the stories that I've heard about the Heavenly Dragons being insanely powerful and terrifying dragons…but Ddraig really isn't all that terrifying."

 **[My personality has changed since then because I've spent the remaining part of my existence being trapped inside of the Boosted Gear being swapped from host to host. Though it's not that I'm not happy with my current life.]**

Ddraig had suddenly got in the middle of their conversation talking so both of them could hear him.

"I've always wondered what the Welsh Dragon was like…you sound a lot nicer than what I thought."

Lance had stated with a slightly surprised tone.

 **[You're the one known as Lancelot, it's odd that you're the Descendant of both Lancelot and Merlin…though, you do remind me of someone from the past.]**

"Really, who would that be?"

Before Ddraig could respond to what Lance had asked him, both of him and Issei started hearing the voices of two familiar people their age.

"So Van, how're your requests going?"

"Same as always, people wanting me to help them exercise or some girls wanting me to be their boyfriend or some Kendoist wanting me to practice with them."

Kiba started laughing slightly at what Vance had just said, he later sensed two people walking towards both of them. Kiba turned around and saw both Lance and Issei waving towards them with his usual refreshing smile.

"Oh, hello Lance-Kun and Ise-Kun."

"Hey, you're Rias-Senpai's Knights Kiba and Van."

Issei had stated with a slight look of surprise on his face.

"You're Lancelot the new transfer student and you're the King of the Perverts, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei had glared towards Van with a slightly irked look on his face, due to what he had said and Lance had begun to laugh slightly earning him a glare from Issei.

"Why's he called the King of the Perverts anyway?"

Lance had inquired as he directed his finger towards him.

"That's because he's the only one who hangs around the school's registered perverts and he's quite popular with some of the girls who he saved from the Perverted Duos 'advances'."

"We've been friends with each other since we were in Middle School. They're good guys, but sometimes they go over the top."

"Yea, that's Ise-kun alright the 'Hard worker with a Heart of Gold' and he's in love with R…."

Before Lance could finish his sentence, Issei had directed his fist towards Lance who narrowly dodged his fist with a playful smirk on his face and began to laugh out loud.

"If you saying anything else and I'll kill you!"

Issei had declared with an annoyed look on his face.

"If you don't admit it, you'll never be able to approach her."

"Seriously, don't you ever get nervous?"

"What're you talking about?"

Lance looked towards Van who stared back at him with a slightly confused expression on his face, with Kiba listening in with a curious expression on his face.

"Yesterday you were in the in front of two High-Class Devils, two Queens and two Knights who were standing right next to you…but you were composed the entire time."

"I really didn't have anything to be terrified of, since I knew that you guys wouldn't recklessly attack someone who was currently unarmed or could be potentially dangerous. Besides, I've been in way worse situations than that."

"I suppose that's a reasonable explanation, but…oh no."

Van narrowed his eyes out of annoyance as he noticed that they were walking through the school gate without noticing. All four of them looked up and saw that all four of them were being stared at by the girls who were in the courtyard who was looking at them with predatory gazes.

[KYAAAAAH! OUR KUOH PRINCE, THE COLD PRINCE, OUR SAVIOR AND THE KNIGHTLY TRANSFER ALL ARE TOGETHER!]

Kiba started laughing nervously, while Van sighed out of irritation, Issei made a slightly embarrassed expression and Lance only laughed with an extremely amused expression on his face.

"Is it always like this?"

Lance had asked, as he began to laugh at himself.

"Unfortunately…the only reason that I go here, is because of the education and for the fact that my King and her Peerage goes to the same school."

Van had answered, with an expressionless look on his face.

"Is he always this moody?"

Lance asked Kiba, with a curious look on his face.

"Actually, this is him on a good day."

"Really?"

At that moment, Van had sent a cold glare towards Kiba, Issei, and Van with all three of them laughing with an amused look on their face. Van clicked his tongue out of annoyance and started walking towards the inside of the school.

"I don't need this, I'm going to my class!"

"Hahaha, come on Van our class won't start for a while. Later Ise-Kun, Lance-Kun."

Kiba followed after Van who was making an annoyed expression on his face. Both Lance and Issei started walking inside of the school building, Lance started walking through a different hallway.

"Where are you going, Lance?"

"I'm going to check out the classroom that I had reserved so I could start my club."

"Right, the 'Knights of Chivalry' are you really going to take this seriously because if you don't Kaichou isn't going to…."

"What makes you think I'm not going to take being the President of a Club seriously?"

"Because I've known you since we were kids and it'd be rare for you to take anything seriously."

"That was a seriously low blow, now you've truly crushed my spirit."

Lance started making a faux depressed expression, with Issei looking at him with a blank expression on his face.

* * *

Once they made it to the classroom, Lance opened the classroom door with a key that he was given and walked inside along with Issei who followed behind him.

As both of them were walking into the classroom they started looking around, noticing that the classroom was twice as large as a normal sized one. Though they noticed that the classroom was slightly cluttered, with dust covering the floors along with the single teacher's desk that was inside of the room.

"I guess, I know why no one wanted to use this classroom…it'd be too much trouble just to clean it."

"Just watch me work my magic."

Lance started rubbing his hands together and he held his hand out with several magic circles appearing on the walls and floors of the classroom. And several small green lights started spreading around the entire classroom, once the lights vanished the entire classroom was as good as new.

"Wow, that magic looks pretty useful."

"Yea, it comes in handy when I didn't feel like cleaning my room."

"You really are lazy for a supposed dedicated Knight of the Du Lac family."

Lance looked towards Issei with his eyes slightly narrowed, with Issei looking back at him with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm not lazy, I just take do things at my own pace sometimes. We should probably get to class, or else we'll be late."

"Alright."

Both of them walked outside of the classroom, Lance then locked the door to the classroom and both of them started walking down the hallway. Lance then reached into his pocket, while wearing a slight smirk on his face and threw something into the air.

"Here catch."

Issei reached his hand outwards and caught a small badge in his hand which was in the shape of a shield with wings and a sword. Issei looked at it with a slightly confused expression on his face, and he looked towards Lance.

"What's this for?"

"Welcome to the 'Knights of Chivalry', Issei Hyoudou…or should I say Vice-President."

Lance had said without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"What!? When did I agree to join your club?!"

"Oh, come on being apart of my club isn't going to be bad and besides you'll have something to do after school."

Lance then looked back and noticed that Issei was giving him a slightly blank look on his face, Lance then smirked mischievously and added.

"You might also get closer to Rias-Senpai since her club is after school too."

After Lance had said that Issei's demeanor completely changed with his face turning bright red, he then placed the badge on his shirt collar and responded coolly.

"I guess, I can stick around in your club for a while."

"That's the spirit, by the way, it's nice to see that after all these years…you're still a horrible liar."

Issei glared towards Lance with an irritated expression on his face, as they continued walking towards their homeroom class.

"Don't make me knock you out with my Boosted Gear!"

"Hahaha, you'll have to catch me to do that Ise-Kun. And even after all of these years…I'm still faster than you."

* * *

Issei's glare that was directed at him had intensified as Lance continued to act nonchalantly, once they had walked into the classroom. Both Motohama and Matsuda approached Issei with an angered look on their face, without any warning they aimed their fists forward towards Issei's face. With him effortlessly dodging both of their attacks, with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What're you two doing?"

"Why were you hanging out with those two bastards?!"

"We just happened to run into them, and then we just started talking."

Both of them only looked away with a slightly annoyed expression on their face as Issei started explaining what happened. Lance had walked passed them with an uncaring expression on his face and took a seat at his desk. As he was sitting down in his seat, he turned his head and noticed that there was a first-year student looking into their classroom before he ran away with a nervous expression on his face.

"I wonder who that was."

"Who're you talking about?"

Lance looked and noticed that Issei was taking the seat next to him, with a slightly wondering expression on his face.

"There was another student, possibly a first-year standing at the door…but they ran away after I looked towards them."

"A nervous first-year student…it's probably Haru from the school's Karate Club, he's a pretty talented and he's quick on his feet. But…."

Issei had started off but stopped with a slight sigh escaping his lips.

"But what?"

"A couple of days ago, I heard some of the first years in the Karate Club talking about how the senior members along with the Club President won't allow any of the younger members of the Club to let any of them practice in the clubroom. And those juniors had some bruises on their on their faces, when confronted about it. The Club President just said that it was an accident during practice."

"Why won't anybody do anything about it?"

"Well for on the Club President apparently has two sides, he's the athletic popular overall good student and behind the doors of the Karate Club, he's brutal to the other junior members. And unless one of the junior members steps up and says something they can't do anything."

Lance then started making a slightly irked expression on his face at what Issei had just informed him of. As soon as school was over for the day, both Lance and Issei started heading towards the 'Knight of Chivalry' club room. Once they got there, they saw a small, not that was left on the door.

"Looks like we got our first request."

"What's it say?"

Lance started reading the request that was left in front of their door, with Issei leaning to read it:

* * *

 **To:** The Knights of Chivalry  
 **From:** Junior of the Karate Club

 **Request Description:** I just can't take it anymore…I'm tired of the seniors in the Karate Club bossing around all of us freshmen in the club and I'm sick of it. So can you please come by and get them to stop terrorizing the Freshmen of the Karate Club? If you don't come I understand, I'll just find some other way to deal with it.

* * *

"Looks like we just got permission to intervene, do you know where the Karate Club is?"

"Yea, just follow me."

Both Issei and Lance started heading towards the location of the Karate Club, with Lance placing the request inside of his pocket.

* * *

 **The Karate** **Club**

Inside of the Karate Club, one of the senior members was wearing a white Karate uniform with a black belt threw one of the junior members on the ground with an overconfident smirk on his face.

"Hahaha! What's this, I thought that you little bastards wanted to be more involved in the Club."

"Looks like we were right, Karate truly is only for the strong not the weak."

The Karate Club President later walked towards them, which was a muscular 3rd year with dark colored hair and light colored eyes wearing a black belt around his waist. He looked towards them and shrugged both of his shoulders with an overconfident smirk n his face.

"Why don't you brats just quite? We really don't need weaklings like you in our Club."

"This Club is for everyone in the school Souta-Senpai!"

Souta turned his attention towards another junior member of the Karate Club, which was a first-year with silver hair, light gray eye, wearing the Karate uniform with a green belt instead of a white one. Souta looked towards the junior with one of his eyebrows rising.

"What was that Haru?"

"I said that this Club is for everyone in school and not just for you guys!"

[Hahahahahaha!]

There were several senior members within the clubroom starting to laugh at what Haru had just said, Souta then looked towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Haru, listen just because you have a green belt doesn't mean that you can take on a black belt like me. I'm also bigger and tougher than you could ever be brat."

"That's not true, my grandfather always told me that strength doesn't matter in Karate and its used for self-defense not beating down on smaller students!"

"Hahaha! If you have the guts to stand up to me, then you have the guts to take this punch!"

Souta pulled his fist back and threw it forward towards Haru's face, he then closed his eyes as Souta's fist was speeding towards him. But he started opening his eyes slightly as he didn't feel the impact.

"You're a typical bully, going after smaller targets since you're too scared to pick on someone your own size."

"Well, that's one rumor that's been proven."

Haru then opened his eyes and saw Lance gripping Souta's wrist, with Issei standing next to him with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, so it's the King of the Perverts and the new transfer."

Issei sent a glare towards Souta for that taunt directed towards him, as he snatched his hand away from Lance with an angered expression on his face. Lance then looked towards the senior members of the Karate Club, he cleared his throat and called out.

"Alright, I've been told by one of the junior members of the Karate Club that you seniors have been bullying the junior members! And we've come to settle this here and now!"

The senior members of the Club started looking towards Lance with a blank expression on their face, Issei then sighed slightly and looked towards him.

"Lance, I really don't think this is the right way to approach this."

Issei had stated to Lance.

"It's not really that difficult of a…."

"Lance? Hey is your name Lancelot?"

Souta had asked with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Yea, why?"

At Lance's question, Souta looked towards him with an angered expression on his face, while simultaneously clenching his fist tightly.

"You're that little bastard who beat up my little brother ten years ago!"

Lance looked towards Souta with a confused expression on his face, but he later started remembering him slightly by his face.

"Oh right, I remember that was the guys who were bullying my friends. And I can see where he got the attitude from."

Souta continued glaring towards Lance with an angered expression on his face, he then directed his attention towards the other senior members who started surrounding both Lance and Issei. Issei then sighed slightly as he started noticing what they were doing.

"Why do I always end up getting into fights when I'm around you?"

"Because we're great pals."

"Oh, right."

As the seniors were all preparing to charge towards both of them until they were stopped after hearing a familiar voice.

* * *

"What's going here?"

Everyone turned around and saw the Student Council President Sona and her Vice-President Tsubaki standing inside of the Karate Clubroom. Souta turned towards her and started putting a fake smile on his face along with scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, Souna-San and Tsubaki-San what're you two doing here?"

"I was just walking out of the Student Council Room with Tsubaki until I noticed both Lance-Kun and Hyoudou-Kun heading towards in this direction in a hurry. Out of curiosity, I decided to follow them, and I waked in to find 3rd years ganging up on two second-year students. Would you mind explaining this Souta-San?"

Souta started tensing up a bit at Sona's cold glare, he then laughed nervously and answered.

"Well, it's all in fun both Lance and Issei stopped by so we decided to…."

"We've heard the rumors about you bullying the junior members of this club, we were just coming to confront you about it. But it seems, the rumors were actually true after all…the popular student is truly just a coward who bullies those who can't defend themselves."

Souta's fake expression later fell in a more irritated one, he then looked towards them and sighed slightly.

"So what're you going to do? Remove me from being the club's president…ha fat chance of that, this club will just fall apart without me."

"Then how about we make this more interesting?"

Everyone looked towards Lance with a confused expression on their face at his suggestion, Souta then looked towards him with a slightly irritated expression on his face.

"What're you talking about?"

"A fight between your club's President and Vice-President against me and my Vice-President. If you win, we'll turn the other way and just ignore what your club's doing. And if we win, you'll stop bullying the juniors and allow them to practice freely."

Everyone looked towards Lance with a confused expression on their face including the juniors who were caught in the middle of it.

"Hahahaha! What do you think two little bastards like you can do against, two of the strongest people in this club?!"

Lance looked towards Souta with a nonchalant expression on his face, as he continued laughing at Lance's answer. Issei then walked towards Lance and whispered.

{Are you sure about this? We weren't actually training to fight against normal Humans.}

{This is the best option, these guys believe that just because they're bigger and stronger that they're better than the juniors here. And besides its not like we're going to kill them.}

"Fine, we'll both destroy your two bastards!"

Sona then sighed at the choice that Souta had chosen, then she directed their attention towards her.

"Fine then, I'll be a the one who observer for this fight. Do you all agree?"

[Yea]

* * *

Minutes later, everyone started sitting in the stands while both Issei and a 3rd years who was twice as big as were both standing in the middle of the mat covered ring. Issei looked up as the young man in front of him towered over him, the 3rd year looked down at him with an overconfident expression on his face.

"The First Match is with Issei vs. Jirou."

"I've seen you around Kuoh Hyoudou and I've got to say you're quite…pathetic."

"What?"

Issei then looked towards the Jirou with a slightly irritated expression on his face by what he young man had just told him.

"You always hang around those three idiotic perverts and waist your time helping two out idiotic fangirls, what a waste of time."

Issei narrowed his eyes towards Jirou as he continued making fun of his friends in front of his face, once Sona called for the match to beginning Jirou aimed his attack forward towards Issei's face. Issei moved out of the dodging Jirou's attacks effortlessly, Jirou continued aiming his attacks towards Issei who continued dodging his attacks.

"Would you be still you little bastard?!"

"Do you want to know something?"

Jirou clenched his fist and punched forward aiming towards Issei who stood in place, as Jirou's fist was close to hitting Issei in his face. He reached his hands out and deflected Jirou's attack, he reached his foot forward knocking Jirou off balance and knocked Jirou down on his back. Everyone looked at Issei with a shocked expression on their face, except for Lance, Sona and Tsubaki. Issei looked towards him and answered.

"Those three may be perverts, but those guys are my best friends and I actually like helping out Katase-Chan and Murayama-Chan with their problems. And anyone who belittles them, they'll have to answer to me…got me."

Jirou looked at Issei with a slightly scared expression on their face, at what he had just done while Souta started clenching his teeth out of irritation.

* * *

"Match One goes to Issei! Next, is Lance and Souta!"

Both Issei and Jirou left the ring for Lance and Souta to both step on the mats, with Lance making a calm expression while Souta mad an irritated expression. Once Sona called for the match to begin Souta charged towards Lance with a barrage of attacks, Lance started dodging each of the attacks with a wondering expression on his face.

" _Hmmm, his attacks are perfect along with his form…but he's way too focused on strength and power."_

As Souta was launching his next attack forward, he intercepted his attack and instantly knocked him off his balance. Souta quickly regained his balance and charged towards Lance with an angered expression on his face. Lance stepped forward into Souta's space, he placed him in a joint lock and threw him over his shoulder. But before Souta's head hit the ground, Lance held him up by his shirt collar.

"Are you done yet?"

Souta stared at Lance with a look of disbelief, he then regained his balance and stood up with a blank expression on his face. He then sighed and started mumbling.

"…you win."

Souta had said in a ghost-like tone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't here that."

Lance had inquired further with a slight smirk on his face.

"You win."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I SAID YOU WIN YOU ANNOYING BASTARD! GOD ARE YOU THIS INSUFFERABLE?!"

Lance started chuckling at the expression that Souta was making, he then smirked and reached his hand out towards him.

"So you'll stop picking on the juniors because as their senior you should be the one who's trying to pick them up not the one who tries to keep them down…and besides, you're a pretty good Martial Artist."

Souta looked towards Lance with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face, but he smirked and reached his hand out forward and shook Lance's hand.

"Yea, I'm a man of my word though I'd like it if you'd stop by once in a while…I've never fought someone like you."

"Sure thing."

Both of them started smirking at each other, with Souta turning towards the juniors and he bowed his head out of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry for trying to keep you guys down, if you want to hit me for penance then I won't…."

"No, I decided to join the Karate Club because you were apart of it Souta-Senpai."

"Yea, same here I always believed that Souta-Senpai was good at heart."

Souta started making a look of disbelief over what he was hearing from the juniors that he used to belittle, but he smirked and stood up with a proud expression on his face.

"Alright, why don't we get to practicing?!"

[Right, Souta-Senpai!]

Haru who was among the juniors who were cheering, he then turned his head towards Lance who was holding the request sent to his club with a smirk on his face. Haru smirked and mouthed 'Thank You', after getting the message Lance turned around and started walking outside along with Issei, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"I've got to say I'm impressed, you two were able to change their way of thinking with fighting and words."

"I'm pretty sure that it's just a guy thing."

Both Lance and Issei were both slightly hurt by what Tsubaki had just said, but they smirked and continued walking forward.

"Well, it probably wouldn't have worked if Souta was truly cruel…though if you care that committed to Martial Arts then you're bound to be a nice guy."

"It's just like Lance to change the way people think with his actions."

"Well, the same thing can be said about you Ise-Kun you've always been someone who'd help out anyone who was in need and that's one of the reasons why people are naturally attracted to you. Well, that and the fact that you're the possessor of the Boosted Gear."

Both Sona and Tsubaki made a shocked expression on their face by what they had just heard.

"B-Boosted Gear? I knew Hyoudou-Kun was stronger than the average human, but I didn't sense a Sacred Gear from him."

"Well, that's courtesy of my uncle who's the current head of the Ambrosius Family. Though that was…."

BEEP BEEP

Just as Lance was about to finish his sentence, he was stopped by his phone started to go off and he pulled his phone out. He then looked forward with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sorry, got an emergency to deal with…come on Ise-Kun!"

"Hey, hold up!"

Lance started running down the hallway with Issei following him, Sona looked towards them as they were running down the hallway. She then looked towards Tsubaki and she asked.

"So, is the surprise at their door?"

"Yes, a little welcome for the 'Knights of Chivalry' from the Student Council."

In front of the Knight of Chivalry Clubroom was a handmade wooden request box with 'KOC Request Box' carved on it.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Three for the Magic Knight, nothing much happened in this chapter just a simple showing of what Lance's life is in Kuoh and as a President of his own club. Well, not much to say about this chapter. Next chapter, the real story starts.**

 **Lancelot Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Lavinia.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan, Kiyome**


	4. The Blonde Nun

**The Blonde Nun**

 **Months later**

After school, Lance was sitting comfy chair inside of the Knights of Chivalry with both of his feet resting the teacher desk. The KOC clubroom was completely refurbished with four couches, a coffee table, and two bookshelves full of books. Lance had both of his hands resting behind his head, with a relaxed expression on his face.

KNOCK KNOCK

Lance later heard a knock at the door, he then stood and opened the door revealing to be Rias and the rest of the Occult Research Club members. He looked at them with a slightly confused expression on his face, he then directed them to walk inside of the classroom.

"Uh, what're guys doing here exactly?"

Lance had asked.

"Despite just being a cover for my family, the Occult Research Club still needs to turn in an actual report about Youkai and other supernatural creatures. And you seem to be more knowledgeable than you look."

Rias had answered, with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm going to take that was a compliment. You want me to help you write up your report. Well, I'm not doing anything now…so alright."

"Thank You, alright all we have to do is…."

"Oi, Lance I'm already finished with…."

At that moment, Issei then walked into the classroom and he looked towards everyone with a slightly confused expression on his face and he looked towards Rias with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh, hello Rias-Senpai."

"Hello, Ise."

As Rias smiled towards him Issei started blushing slightly, he then walked towards Lance who was smirking at him and whispered.

{Lance what're they doing here?}

{They needed help writing their club's report.}

Issei only nodded in agreement with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face, Lance then directed his attention towards the bookshelves.

"You guys can find anything that you need in some of these bookshelves, they're filled with all sorts of information about Youkai, and other Supernatural creatures. So you're free to pick any book."

"Okay, what's this…?"

Van then reached forward towards a certain book that was on the shelf, but Lance immediately took the book off of the shelf.

"Sorry, but this is file is kind of personal."

"Okay."

Van looked at Lance with a slightly confused expression on his face at Lance's sudden reaction, but he then ignored it. And Lance started helping everyone in the Occult Research Club with the report for their club, while getting to know them more. Once they were finished Rias held the report in her hand with an appreciative expression on her face.

"Thank you for your help Lance, if there's anything that I could do to return the favor."

"Actually there is, apparently there are some demons who thought it was a good idea to attack an orphanage near the Vatican and I'll probably be gone for a day or two. So, can you guys keep Ise-Kun company while I'm gone?"

"Oi, Lance what're you…?"

"It's alright, I really don't mind…I've actually been trying to get closer to Ise."

At that moment, Issei started blushing with an embarrassed expression on his face and Lance smirked towards the expression on his face.

"Alright, thanks. Well, I might as well go home and get ready."

After parting ways with the Occult Research Club members, both Issei and Lance started walking down the street. As they were walking, a sudden question popped into Issei's head.

"Lance, I've been wondering about this for a while. But what's exactly the different between Devils and Demons?"

"Well, they're the same beings in the common sense since they use demonic power. Though, the main difference is that Devils carry human appearance along with mainly using their imagination to use their demonic powers. But Demons are the exact opposite, they have a more inhuman appearance, they're more destructive than Devils and the usually heal faster than Devils. They're normally born from the accumulated darkness and demonic powers within the Underworld."

"I see, are you really going along for this mission?"

"Not exactly, Knights are usually assigned with a partnered with another Knight, Exorcist or Magician."

"Well, don't get yourself killed."

"What're you my mother?"

Issei then looked at Lance with a slightly irritated expression on his face, but another question popped into his head.

"Lance where exactly is your mom?"

"What're you talking a…?"

Suddenly an obscured image of a women smiling at him popped into Lance's head, he then placed his hand on his head with a strained expression on his face. Issei looked towards Lance with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Y-Yea, I just need to lie down for awhile. I'll see you later."

Lance started walking forward towards away from Issei with his hand still on his head, Lance then started looking forward with a slightly confused expression.

" _What just happened? Why did my head just start hurting after thinking about my mom? Wait…who exactly is my…?"_

Lance shaking the thought of his mother, and he continued walking forward with the thought of his mother still weighing down on his mind.

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning**

Issei started walking towards his school with a slightly wondering expression on his face. He then started thinking about what Lance had said to Rias when they had entered the Knights of Chivalry Club.

"Seriously, what that guy thinking? There's no way that…."

"Hawaau!"

Issei later heard a sweet girls sound along with hearing the sound of something falling onto the ground, on he turned his head and saw a Nun falling onto the ground. With a sudden look of urgency and he headed towards the Nun, once he was in front of her he held his hand out.

"…A-Are you okay?"

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…. Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Issei took her hand and started lifting her up to her feet, as the wind started blowing her veil was blown off her her. Issei's eyes widened and he saw the girl's long blonde hair that sparkled in the sunlight and her forest green eyes. Issei looked towards the girl with his heart starting to beat faster and his face blushing, he was caught gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…."

Issei was looking around with an embarrassed expression on his face, his attention was then caught towards her veil which he picked up and handed towards her. Though he noticed her Japanese slightly different than normal.

"T-Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town…. You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Issei looked at her with a slightly confused expression, knowing that there were only a couple of Churches in town. But he shook off his confusion and looked towards her as she continued on.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…."

Issei then nodded in agreement understanding how difficult it must be for her, he then looked towards her with a slight smile on his face. But he suddenly thought about a Church that was around the area.

"I think I might know where the Church is."

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

The girl smiled towards him with a bright smile on her face with tears flowing from her eyes, Issei then looked towards the girl and blushed slightly. Issei then started leading her towards the direction of the church until….

* * *

"Uwaaaaaah!"

Both of them then turned their heads and saw there was a little boy on the ground with his knee scraped, before Issei could respond the girl immediately went towards him with a worried expression on her face. And Issei looked towards her with a confused expression on his face, he looked and saw the girl patting the boy on his head with a smile on her face.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Issei then mad a shocked expression on his face, as he saw a green light appearing from her hands, and flashing on the boy's hand. He then looked forward as he saw the boy's injury beginning to vanish completely from sight.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The boy's mother then started walking towards him, as the girl started walking back towards Issei with a smile on her face while sticking her tongue out cutely.

"I'm sorry, but I had to."

As both the boy and his mother were walking away, the boy looked back towards her and called out.

"Thank you, Onee-Chan!"

She made a confused expression on her face by what the boy had said, Issei then turned towards her and answered.

"He said, thank you big sis."

She then smiled brightly as Issei translated what the little boy had said and he suddenly remembered what he had just saw her do.

"…That power…."

"Yes, it that power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

He then looked towards her and noticed the saddened expression on the girls face, then he choose not to reveal that he had a Sacred Gear to her. And Issei started leading the girl towards the church, which was old and rundown though he could see that that lights were all on. She then looked towards the church with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, are you sure about this place?"

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad!"

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

As Issei was beginning to walk away from the church, but she stopped him with a wondering expression on her face.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here…."

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…."

Issei then started walking towards the other direction, but he turned towards the girl with a slight smile on his face.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

The girl then smiled towards him and answered.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

Issei waved his hand towards Asia and he started walking towards his school at Kuoh academy, but he stopped after sensing a sudden killing intent directed towards him. Issei started looking around with a slight urgent expression on his face, but he shook it off and continued walking towards school.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

After school inside of the Occult Research Club, Kiba was sitting down talking with Van, Koneko was sitting down eating down eating a snack. While Rias was sitting down reading from a book, Akeno then walked towards her and stated.

"Buchou, there have been some reports of Fallen Angels taking up refuge in a nearby Church. How do you want to…?"

"If they don't attack neither Sona's or my families' then we can't intervene, but if they attack anyone of my…."

KNOCK KNOCK

[Uh, Rias-Senpai.]

"Oh, you can come in Ise."

Issei then walked into the Occult Research Club, he then looked and noticed everyone in the room sitting down.

"So, I'm sure that you already know everyone."

"Yea, I've met everyone here though I've never actually been in the Occult Research Club before."

Issei looked around the room and noticed that there were several magic symbols around the room, as he was looking around the room Akeno leaned towards Rias and started whispering something into her ear. At that moment, Rias sighed slightly and looked towards everyone.

"I'm sorry Ise, but we've just gotten an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

At that moment, both Van and Kiba stopped their conversation with each other and Koneko looked up towards Rias. Rias then looked towards Akeno and asked.

"Akeno, can you make it so Ise can transport with us?"

"Yes, Buchou."

"Ise would you mind…?"

"I really don't mind, and I'll assist in anyway I can."

* * *

After getting the magic circle ready, everyone including Issei stepped on and was transported outside of an abandoned warehouse. As all of them were walking inside of the warehouse, Koneko makes a disgusted expression while covering her nose.

"…Smell of blood."

Issei looked towards Koneko with a slightly confused expression on his face, Rias then directed his attention towards her.

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to see how Devils fight. You do know about the Evil Pieces used by High-Class Devils and about the Great War?"

"Yes, but I've never actually seen a Devil actually fight before…I mainly fight against Demons."

"Well, Ise…."

Before Rias could finish, they started sensing a cold feeling beginning to weigh down on each of them and they looked forward as they heard a cold voice.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

Rias then narrowed her eyes slightly and looked forward with a determined expression on her face.

"Stray Devil Viser. We are here to eliminate you."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…."

As topless women then appeared from the shadows, they then started feeling loud heavy footsteps coming towards them one by one. They then looked and saw that the bottom half of the woman's body of a grotesque creature and wielding a spear in both of her hands. Van looked towards the women and made a disgusted expression.

"I think I just lost my lunch."

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and color it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto, Van!"

"Yes!"

"Got it!"

Both Kiba and Van took off towards Viser with insane speed, with Issei barely being able to keep up their quick movements. Rias then looked towards Issei.

"Ise, I will continue from before."

"Right."

"As you already know both Kiba and Van are positioned as Knights, with its trait being speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

Issei then looked forward and noticed that both Kiba's and Van's speeds increased and eventually both of them vanished with a European sword in both of their swords.

"And both of their ultimate weapons are swords."

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Before Issei could tell, both of Viser's arms were immediately sliced off and both of them appeared with Viser's spears being plunged into the ground.

"This is their power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, they become the fastest Knight."

Issei then looked and noticed Koneko walking towards Viser's feet, Rias then looked towards her and continued.

"Next is Koneko. She's…."

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

Before Rias could finish Viser stomped onto Koneko with her enormous foot, with Issei making a shocked and worried expression on her face. But he looked and noticed, Koneko lifting up Viser's foot.

"…a Rook. The trait of a Rook is simple, absolute strength and also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stomp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

"…Fly."

Koneko completely lifted up Viser off of the ground, she then jumped up and punched the large monster in her stomach with her being thrown backwards. Issei then made a shocked expression on his face by what he had just saw.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Issei looked as Akeno started laughing while walking towards the monster, with Rias continuing her explanation.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Guuuuuu…!"

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno puts her hands towards the sky while making a fearless laugh, the sky started sparkling and a lightning bolt came striking down towards the monster shocking it violently. Issei looked at Akeno's display with a surprised expression on his face.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

Issei looked towards the expression that was one Akeno's face, noticing that she was laughing at the expression on that was on the monster's face.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the Ultimate Sadist."

Issei made a slightly terrified expression as he heard Rias calling Akeno the 'Ultimate Sadist'.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-San."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, Monster-San? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

"She cares me every time she gets like this."

Kiba laughed nervously at what Van had said to him, after calming down Akeno ceased her attack and Rias started walking towards Viser with her hand held out.

"Any last words?"

"Kill me."

Then disappear."

Rias then gathered a gigantic black mass of demonic power from her hand, the demonic power was so large that it completely covered the monster's entire body and vanished away to nothingness. Rias then sighed and looked towards everyone, with a smile on her face.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

Everyone then returned to their relaxed forms and they started walking outside of the warehouse, with Rias looking towards Issei with a curious expression on her face.

"So, Ise have you ever thought about joining my Peerage?"

"Well, the thought crossed my mind several times and I…."

At that moment, a demon then started charging towards Rias from behind with Akeno, Kiba, Van and Koneko preparing to intercept it. But before they could make a move, Issei activated his Boosted Gear held his his hand out towards the demon.

 **[Boost]**

"Dragon Shot!"

Issei increased his power with his Boosted Gear and gathered a red medium sized orb in his hand and fired off a blast towards the demon. Once it made contact it was completely erased from his attack, Rias looked towards him with a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks Ise."

"N-No, problem."

* * *

Later on, Issei was inside of his bedroom with a slightly tired expression on his face and looking towards his left arm. His mind started wondering towards towards Asia who he met this morning.

 **[What's on your mind?]**

"I'm just thinking about Asia, I can't shake this feeling that something not right about that Church. But, she doesn't seem like the type to just lie to someone or keep secrets."

 **[She could be in some type of situation, but there was something about that girl.]**

"What would that be?"

 **[Besides that familiar aura surrounding her…there was something calming about her.]**

As Issei was trying to figure out what Ddraig was talking about, he suddenly heard a knocking at his door and he turned towards his door.

"Who is it?"

[It's me.]

"Oh, you can come in dad."

Issei's father then opened the door and walked into his bedroom, Issei sat up from his bed and allowed him to sit down on his bed.

"So what'd you want to talk about dad?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that I know about your little mission with Rias Gremory and her Peerage members."

"How did you?"

"I had some spare time on my hand beside from what I could tell you were having a good time with them, so if you want to become a Devil me and your mother wouldn't care."

"Dad, do you and mum regret quitting the Order?"

Kaito made a wondering expression on his face, he then smirked and started ruffling Issei's head.

"Quitting my job as a Paladin along with my wife and raising such a dedicated and compassionate hard worker who also carry the spirit of the Welsh Dragon. I wouldn't exactly call that a terrible way of spending a life, there are only two things me and your mother look forward to."

"What would that be?"

"Enjoying the rest of my life with Mikoto-Chan and spoiling my adorable grandchildren."

At that moment, Issei spit take at what his father had said along with giving him a cheesy thumbs up.

"D-Dad what're you talking about?!"

"What? Any parents would want their child to have grandchildren so they could adore them. Isn't that right Mikoto-Chan?"

Mikoto then stuck her head through the door with a child like smile on her face, and she stated.

"Yes, that's true that I want to dote on my adorable grandchildren though Ise I want an adorable granddaughter."

"M-MUM!"

Issei looked towards both of his parents as they were endorsing the idea of Issei having children, suddenly the three of them started sensing killing intent coming from outside. Both of them summoned swords from a spacial storage, with Mikoto going in front of Issei and Kaito going towards the window. He then sighed out of relief as he sensed the killing intent suddenly vanishing.

"It's gone, it's been a while since I felt a killing intent that dense."

"Yes, but for it to directed towards our little peaceful home."

"I thought you guys quit."

Both Kaito and Mikoto then both scratched the back of their heads with a sheepish smile on their face, as Issei looked towards them with a deadpanned look.

""Hahaha, it was a reflex.""

Issei smiled at his parents reaction and he started laughing slightly at himself, but in the darkness far away someone was glaring towards Issei through his window with their fist clenched tightly.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Four of the Magic Knight, Lance had left for a mission elsewhere for the Chivalric Order temporarily leaving Issei in the care of Rias and the Occult Research Club members. Issei later meets up with Asia, who had just arrived to town and escorted her to the Abandoned Church. And at the end of the Chapter someone seems to be stalking Issei…wonder who it could be. Well, until next time.**

 **Lancelot Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Lavinia.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan, Kiyome.**


	5. I'm here for you

**I'm here for you**

Tomorrow morning, Issei had skipped school suddenly today with the thought about the person who was outside of his room releasing killing intent beginning to enter his mind as he sat down on the bench.

"Who was outside of my room last night?"

Issei had asked himself and what his dad had told him after he had awakened his Sacred Gear had came into his head:

 **Issei there's one thing that you know, those who possess a Dragon-Type Sacred Gear have always attracted people towards them either, both allies and enemies alike. So it's possible for you to attack numerous allies towards you, but you can also attract powerful enemies.**

Issei then looked down with a slightly depressed expression on his face, and he started clenching his fist tightly.

"I'm not letting my parents get involved, I'll…."

BEEP BEEP

At that moment, Issei heard his cellphone beginning to go off and he reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

[Hey, Ise-Kun why didn't you come to school?]

"Oh, Kiba nothing I just needed to clear my head. Why did something happen?"

[No, but last night after we had dealt with the Stray Priest. Koneko-Chan had got a call from a client, but her client was killed and she was attacked by a Stray Priest.]

"What, is she alright?!"

[She's alright, but there was a nun there who tried to protect her.]

Suddenly Issei's eyes widened out of shock at what he had just heard from Kiba, and Asia had suddenly entered his head.

"W-Was she blonde?"

Issei had asked with a worried look on his face.

[Yea, but how did you…?]

"Sorry, Kiba I got to check something out."

Issei then stood up from the bench and started walking, until a familiar sight caught his attention. He looked and saw Asia looking at him with a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"…Asia?"

"…Ise-San?"

Both of them greeted each other with a shocked expression on both of their face, sometimes later both Issei and Asia were standing in front of a counter.

* * *

"…Auu."

Asia started staring at the menu intently not being able to understand the written language, both Issei and the employee looked at Asia with a confused expression on their face.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Not being able to handle it anymore Issei looked towards the employee and he ordered her food for her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

As he took the order, Asia made a slightly shocked expression on her face while looking towards the ground with saddened expression.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…."

"W-Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

Both of them then sat down at an empty table, Issei looked around and noticed that there were some guys looking towards Asia and some glared towards him for being with her. Issei narrowed his eyes slightly with an annoyed expression on his face.

" _This feels just like school."_

Once both of them got their hamburgers Issei started eating his food, with him looking towards Asia who was looking towards her burger with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Asia, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this."

Issei showed her how to eat the burger, then she made a surprised expression on her face.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that?! A-Amazing!"

Issei smiled at Asia's cute reaction to what she had just saw, he then showed her how she could eat fries and they began eating their food.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved it's delicious."

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste. "

"Yes. I will eat it with joy."

The sudden thought about what Kiba had told him started weighing down on his mind and he wondering whether or not he should talk to her about it.

"Asia."

"Y-Yes."

"We will go and have some fun now."

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the Game Center."

* * *

Asia looked at him with an ecstatic expression on her face by what Issei had just said, both of them then went towards the Game Center and started playing a racing game. Asia was amazed at how Issei was playing the racing game, but after they were finished he turned his head and noticed Asia standing in front of a crane game. As he was going to ask what she wanted, he looked and noticed that she was staring at a cute mascot character based on a mouse.

"Asia, do you like Rache-Kun?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…."

At his question Asia started making an embarrassed expression on her face, but she only nodded her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!"

Asia looked at Issei with a confused expression on her face, but Issei stepped forward in front of the crane machine and placed a coin inside. And after two attempts, Issei managed to get the doll out of the crane machine and he handed to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia."

Asia smiled brightly and hugged the doll into her chest.

"Thank you very much, Ise-San. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time."

Asia shook her head at what Issei had offered, leaving him with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"No, this Rache-Kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

Issei made a slightly shy expression by Asia's sudden answer, but he smiled and turned his attention towards the Game Center.

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Y-Yes!"

Both of them played games at the Game Center until dusk started coming, and both Asia and Issei were sitting down at a bench with a happy expression on their face.

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…."

Both of them just sat down, Issei then turned towards Asia with a question on his mind.

"That incredible healing power from the other day. …It was a Sacred Gear right?"

"Yes, it is."

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear…it actually one of the 13 Longinus Boosted Gear."

Asia made a shocked expression by what Issei had just told her, and she stated.

"Ise-San, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realize it at all."

"Hahaha, and to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. It can heal Humans, Animals, and also Devils, right?"

At Issei's question, Asia started making a complicated expression on her face and tears started flowing from her face. With Issei looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"Ise-San…"

Asia then started telling Issei about her finding about her Sacred Gear and being known as the Holy Maiden. About how she was mainly raised in an orphanage in Europe after losing her mother when she was a baby, then when she was 8 years old she awakened her Sacred Gear healing a wounded puppy. Then she was taken to a Church were she was known as a Holy Maiden, but this caused her to be closed off from making any friends.

Then one day, she found a wounded Devil and knowing she could just leave it wounded, so she healed it. Then everyone in the Church started seeing her as a Witch instead of the Holy Maiden that they had created.

* * *

"…before I was excommunicated from the Church, I met an elderly women who knew my mother outside of the Church. She told me that she knew my mother when she was a little girl, about how kind she was to everyone, and she told me that she saw her in my. And that made me happy, knowing my mother would've done the same thing."

Issei looked towards her with a saddened expression on his face, then she continued.

"The then told that I had a dad somewhere out there, so I'll take on this trial and try to find him."

Issei then smiled and took Asia by her hand, with her looking at him with her eyes still wet with tears.

"Asia, I will become your friend…no, we are already friends. And I'll help you find you dad."

Asia then made a confused expression on her face, by what he had just declared with tears still in her eyes.

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right?"

"…Ise-San. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

Issei smiled towards Asia with her smiling towards him with a bright expression on her face, but suddenly a killing intent started surrounding the area.

* * *

"That's impossible."

Issei's eyes widened as he heard a familiar male's voice coming from, when he looked towards where the voice was coming from he saw Dohnaseek looking towards him with an irked expression on his face. Issei looked towards him with an angered expression on his face.

"You!"

"It's been a while brat."

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to retrieve the lost Nun…our personal belonging"

At his gaze, Asia started shuttering out of fear and she shook her head out of disagreement.

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…."

"Don't say that, you're essential for our master's plans…so don't be a little bitch."

At that moment, Asia started hiding behind Issei with a fearful expression on her face. Issei then stepped forward with an angered expression on his face, he then clenched his fist and activated his Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost]**

"You're not taking her anywhere, and you obliviously don't remember the last time that we fought."

"Tsk, of course I remember that damn day…I was laughed at and ridiculed by those damn Low-Class Fallen Angel. That's why, I've training since that day to get my revenge against you!"

At that moment four Fallen Angel wings came from his back completely surprising Issei, and he manifested a dense light spear in his hand.

" _Damn, this guy really is stronger than when we last fought…I don't think I can fight against him while protecting Asia."_

He then looked forward and saw Dohnaseek firing off a barrage of light spears towards Issei, he then grabbed Asia and started dodging each of the attacks.

 **[Boost]**

Issei continued dodging attack, but he felt one of the light spears hitting his leg scraping it and Issei stumbled on the ground.

"Ise-San!"

Asia kneeled down and started healing Issei's injury, Dohnaseek then manifested another light spear with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Asia, if you really care about this human then you'll come with me…like I said you're essential to our master's plans and if you don't I'll kill this human and bring you back."

"Yes, I understand."

Issei looked towards Asia with a shocked expression on his face, as she started walking towards Dohnaseek.

"Asia, don't…."

As Issei was trying to stop her, Dohnaseek fired off a light spear towards his clothing pinning him to the ground. He made an angered expression on his face, Dohnaseek then grabbed Asia and spread his fallen angel wings.

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we?!"

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

Issei then placed his hand on one of the light spears and started trying to unpin it from the ground, but his hands started burning on contact with it.

"Goodbye."

"Now the ritual will go as planned."

Issei looked as Dohnaseek was flying away with Asia, Issei clenched his feet out of anger and he punched the ground making and shouted.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **Orphanage near the Vatican**

Lance was standing in front of some kids from the Orphanage with two Knight standing behind him, Lance bent down and ruffled one of the kid's hair with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, if anymore naught Stray Devils or Demons come here. Just call me again, okay?"

[Kay' Onii-Sama!]

Lance smiled back towards the little kids with a smile on his face as he started walking away from, the Knights then looked towards him and smiled slightly.

"Well, it's nice to see that you're still the Big Brother that kids look up to."

"Thanks Lance, if it wasn't you weren't here it would've taken us longer to fight these strays."

"It wasn't any problem, if you guys have anything…."

Lance had stopped after hearing his phone beginning to ring in his pocket.

BEEP BEEP

Lance's phone later started to go off, after pulling it out of his pocket and he looked at the text message that someone had sent him.

"Sorry guys I have a sudden urgent matter to deal with, by the way tell Yumi-Chan and Jeanne-Chan that I said hello."

Lance had stated to them suddenly.

"Alright."

* * *

Lance looked as the Knights started walking away from him, once they were completely out of sight he turned his attention towards the forest near the orphanage. He pressed his foot against the ground and charged towards the forest at insane speeds. Once he made it there, he started looking around with a wondering expression on his face and then he looked towards a branch and saw an obscured girl.

Sitting down on the tree branch was an attractive young girl the same age at him with a figure that rivaled by both Rias and Akeno, with long near pitch black hair with a gold bang, violet eyes, wearing a black sleeveless jacket with gold trimmings, a dark gray shirt and jeans. The girl had turned around and smiled towards him, which Lance had returned.

"Did you forget that it's dangerous for you to be around the Vatican or any other Church in general Yuuma-Chan?"

"Oh~ but, I wanted to see my Hero-Kun again."

Yuuma had jumped from the tree and landed on the ground in front of him, she then immediately wrapped her arms around him with her breasts pressing up against his chest. After feeling her soft breast against his chest, Lance had blushed a slight shade of red.

"Your text said that it was of great importance."

"Dohnaseek the Fallen Angel that you had sent us was placed under custody, someone released him and took two other Fallen Angels after your friend again."

At that moment, Lance made an angered and irritated expression on his face by what he was just told by the young women standing in front of him.

"You know for the Leader and Governor General of Grigori, your dad really sucks at his job."

Lance had stated, with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"This time it wasn't his fault, someone among the Higher-Class Fallen Angels allowed him to be released and Otou-Sama would like it if you could find out who it was."

"Well, I'll be sure to ask him while I'm…."

"Actually, there's something else that you'd probably need to know."

Lance looked towards Yuuma with a slightly confused expression on his face, until she started explaining it to him.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

Inside of the Occult Research Club, Issei was standing in front Rias and the others who were wearing a slightly blank expression on their face.

"Ise, I'm sorry about your friend but we can't just get involved with a battle with the Fallen Angels or else it'll trigger another war."

"Then I will go by myself, I'm worried about the ritual thing. Those Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

Rias then looked towards Issei with a worried expression on her face, after hearing his sudden declaration.

"Ise, you may have a Longinus Sacred Gear, but you're still only human. You can't fight against a large number of Fallen Angels by yourself."

"I'm sorry for even trying to get you guys involved, I'll just have to try and see if Lance can…."

[You know it really warms my heart to know that you still need my help.]

Everyone in the room jumped slightly after hearing Lance's voice echoing throughout the room, Issei then looked around the room.

"Lance where are you right now?!"

Issei had shouted.

[Well, I'm currently on my way back after getting some distressing news and to answer your next question my voice is coming from the badge that's on your collar.]

"Why didn't you tell me that this thing works as a communicator?!"

[Because, I had this perfect plan to mess with you for a while and make you think that you were being haunted before actually telling you about it. These badges worn by the President, Vice President and members of the Knight of Chivalry Club acts as a communication device and as a tracer to locate the other members.]

"Lance this isn't the time for…."

[Trust me, I'm serious at the moment…I'm probably going to take a guess that you're inside of the Occult Research Club with everyone. If so, then listen carefully.]

At first Issei was slightly surprised after hearing the sudden serious tone.

[Those Fallen Angels that are currently residing in that abandoned Church are all nothing but Strays, so if you kill every single one of them there won't be any repercussions against you guys.]

"How exactly do you know this?"

Rias had asked.

[I have a very reliable source, but I don't have time to go into the details right now.]

Issei then looked towards Rias for conformation, but Akeno then went towards Rias and started whispering something into her ear and she suddenly made a serious expression on her face.

"I've got an urgent matters to do now, Akeno and I will have to go out for a bit. Yuuto, Van, Koneko you're all free for the day."

All three of then nodded in agreement, as Issei was trying to say another word Rias placed her index finger on his lips.

"Ise even if you possess a Longinus Sacred Gear, there are things that humans even Devils are limited to do by themselves."

Those were the last words that Rias had said to Issei before walking outside of the Occult Research Club along with Akeno following her. At that moment, Kiba stood up along with both Van and Koneko, Issei then looked towards them with a confused expression on his face.

"You guys coming with me?"

"Well, Buchou just have us her permission and besides I really don't like Fallen Angles or Priests."

"I agree with Kiba, and besides you'll get killed if you go alone after I just started to actually like you."

"…You can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself. …So, I'm going as well."

Issei smiled at their answers, Lance then interjected in their conversation.

[That's good, but there's actually something else that you guys might want to know. I'm just making sure, but did she mention anything about her mother dying when she was a baby and being raised in an orphanage since them.]

"Yea, but how do you…."

[Because, she's my cousin.]

Issei made a shocked expression on his face, then his expression suddenly paled surprising the others who were inside of the room.

"W-Wait, if she's you cousin then th-that would mean that her father is…."

"Uh, what's going on?"

Issei then turned towards Van and answered his question, with a normal expression.

"Lance's dad had a younger brother by the name of Christian Ambrosius he's the current head of the Ambrosius Family."

After hearing that everyone inside of the club room had made a shocked look on their face.

[There's one thing that you guys need to understand, my family takes a threat against one of our own very seriously. My uncle may seem emotionless, but he cares about Asia more than anything in the world and I've already contacted him.]

"Then that means we'll just have to rescue the nun."

Everyone then nodded their heads in agreement to what, Van had declared and all four of them started heading out.

* * *

The sky was already darkened outside of the Church, with Kiba, Van, Koneko and Issei walking inside of the Church.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

The four of them started hearing the sound of clapping echoing around the room, they turned their heads and saw a teenage white haired priest looking towards them with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional! Ah, who're you!"

"Who is this guy?"

"The Stray Priest who attacked Koneko, Freed Sellzen."

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

Issei looked towards Freed with a confused expression on his face, he then sighed as Freed got out an Exorcist Gun and Light sword.

"This guy is completely deranged."

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-Samas are bighearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

At what Freed at said, Issei narrowed his eyes dangerously towards Freed and shouted.

"Hey! Where is Asia?!"

"Well, there's a hidden stairs under the altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

Issei looked towards the stairs where Freed had told them, Issei then clenched his teeth angrily and shouted.

"Let's go, Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost]**

Both Kiba and Van drew their swords, while Koneko lifted up a several large pews that were several times bigger than her.

"…Get smashed."

Koneko threw several of the pews towards Freed, with Freed laughing and started cutting each of them apart with his light sword. Van charged towards Freed with his European sword, Freed looked towards him and started firing off a barrage of bullets. Van took his sword and started cutting through each of the bullets without any efforts, Kiba then passed by Van and charged towards Freed.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Freed started firing off several bullets towards Kiba, who started dodging each other bullets with impressive speed and mobility. Kiba pressed forward towards Freed with his sword pointed towards him, and Freed blocked the attack with his light sword.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then."

Issei looked forward and noticed darkness beginning to completely cover Kiba's sword, and Kiba's sword of darkness started devouring Freed's sword of light. Freed then looked towards him with an angered and confused expression on his face. Issei looked towards what had happened and asked.

"What did Kiba just do?"

"Kiba's his Holy Eraser, one of the demonic swords that he can create using his Sword Birth."

 **[Boost]**

Issei then looked forward and noticed that Freed was slightly distracted after fighting against Kiba, he then pressed his foot against the ground and charged towards him.

"You are annoying!"

Freed pointed his gun towards Issei and started aiming a barrage of bullets towards him, Issei started dodging each of the bullets with one of them grazing his shoulder. He pulled his fist back

 **[Boost]**

After having his power doubled again Issei punched forward aiming for Freed's face, he plunged his left fist into the side of Freed's cheek and he sent him flying as far as he could.

"That's for what you did to Asia!"

Freed stood up from the ground with the side of his cheek swollen and spitting out blood from his mouth, Freed started making an annoyed expression on his face.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Human, but he's saying some weird crap to me…. Don't fuck with me."

As Freed was preparing to attack him, he noticed that he was being surrounded by Van, Kiba and Koneko and Freed took something out of his pocket.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

Freed then took the round object and threw it towards the ground creating a massive flash of light, blinding each of them. Once they regained their sight, they looked and noticed that Freed had already escaped though they ignored him and started walking towards the altar's hidden stairs.

* * *

Outside of the Church, there were three male Fallen Angels standing around with a bored expression on their face.

"This keeping watch for enemies is just boring."

"Tsk, Dohnaseek thinks that just because he ranked up that he can boss us around."

"He was still weak enough to get beaten by a human who had just awakened his Sacred Gear."

"Ara ara, our kouhai seems to be causing trouble for you all."

The three Fallen Angels then jumped slightly after hearing a new voice, they turned around and saw both Rias and Akeno walking towards the direction of the church. The three of them summoned their light weapons and pointed them towards them.

"What're you two doing here?"

"I'm just here to make sure that my adorable servants were alright, though my worries probably weren't warranted."

"Ara, you all seem bored. Why don't we keep you some company?"

Akeno smiled dangerously and lightning started sparking in her hands, the Fallen Angel then started preparing to attack them until….

"Is this the place?"

They were suddenly stopped after hearing a man with a monotone voice, but the Fallen Angels nor Rias and Akeno were able to tell where it came from. Once of them Fallen Angels, looked up and their eyes widened out of shock as they saw an obscured man coming towards them.

"There's a man coming from the air."

"T-That's impossible, that's high-level magic…."

Both Rias and Akeno then looked up and saw a young man somewhere in his early twenties with short silvery white hair, wearing a white suit and a black tie landing in front of them. Once Rias saw him her eyes widened slightly out of shock, as the man looked towards the Fallen Angels with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Th-This presence, and this magical power…. Wait, he's…?"

The man looked towards the Fallen Angels with his eyes narrowed, while maintaining his emotionless expression.

"I'll ask again, is this the church where Asia is being held."

"Y-You're…C-Christian Ambrosius, the current head of the Ambrosius family."

Christian then sighed out of slight annoyance and started walking towards the three Fallen Angels, while releasing a cold killing intent towards them. With a fearful expression on their face one of them threw a light spear towards Chris at immense speed. Within a single moment, Chris caught the light spear with his bear hand and crushed it in his hand.

"Th-That's impossible, he's just a…."

"Unless you want to be absolutely crushed, then stand out of my way."

"W-We won't be stopped by a simple human!"

The two Fallen Angels charged towards Chris with a light spear manifested in both of their hands, he sighed slightly and he aimed his fist forward punching one of the them in their stomach. The fallen angels coughed out a large amount of blood from his mouth and landed on the ground.

Chris then held his hand out in front of the last fallen angel and fired off a blast of pure magical power, which sent the other one flying backwards into tree. Chris continued walking forward towards the church, but he stopped and looked towards Rias and Akeno.

"Aren't you coming Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima?"

"Y-Yes, but how do you…?"

"I met your brother once in the past, but that can wait until later."

Rias nodded to what Chris had and the three of them continued walking forward towards the Church, but Chris stopped after sensing another presence leaving the area.

* * *

Inside of the church Issei and the others walked through the door. They looked and saw that the room was filled with a large number of Priests with their weapons ready. Issei looked forward and saw Asia attached to a cross and shouted.

"Asiaaa!"

Asia looked forward with a shocked expression on her face, as she saw Issei standing there with everyone else.

"…Ise-San?"

"Yea! I've come to save you!"

At that moment, Dohnaseek started to sneer at what Issei was saying and he declared.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

Issei made a confused expression on his face, but then suddenly Asia's body started to glow and Asia started to let out a pained scream.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Asia!"

As Issei was going to charge towards her, the priests started getting in his way and he glared towards them as more and more of them started getting in his way.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Move shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with any of you!"

He then heard a large sound and he turned his head and saw Koneko sending one of the priests flying with a single punch.

"…Please don't touch me."

Kiba then drew his Holy Eraser, while passing another one of his made demonic swords towards Van and both of them started battling against the priests.

"Iyaaaaaa…."

"Hahahaha! It's done it's finally done, now I can fulfill my master's true goal."

Issei turned his head and saw a large light coming out of Asia's body, and into Dohnaseek's hand with a green light shining around the entire room. Kiba, Van and Koneko then made a path for Issei to pass through.

"Thanks, you three!"

Issei then rushed towards Asia and started undoing the straps that were on her arms and legs, once she was freed he looked and noticed that her eyes were near lifeless as he held her in his arms.

"…I-Ise-San…."

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes."

Issei looked and noticed that more and more Asia started fading away more and more, he then heard Dohnaseek laughing sadistically.

"Hahahaha! It's futile, a possessor whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die."

"Then give it back!"

"Ha, make me you little bastard!"

"Ise-Kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Kiba then looked towards both Van and Koneko both of them nodded in agreement and started making a path for them to escape.

"Kiba! Van! Koneko-chan!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"Just go!"

"…Please go quickly."

Issei nodded in agreement and he rushed outside of the room towards the exit of the room, once he was outside he laid Asia down on one of the pews and he started holding her hand.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…."

Asia started smiling towards him while tears started coming from her eyes, Issei noticed that her grip on his hand started decreasing.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! And you can finally meet your dad, and even your cousin! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…."

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…."

Asia reached her hand forward and started petting Issei on his cheek, with a smile on her face.

"…Thank you…."

Issei's eyes widened as he saw Asia's eyes closing and her hand fell down on the limp, tears started falling down from his face and he shouted.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

"Hahahaha! This is a pathetic sight, the supposed wielder of the Welsh Dragon crying like a baby over the death of a simple girl!"

Issei gritted his teeth and started glaring towards Dohnaseek, a dragon mark started appearing on his Boosted Gear. He turned towards him and charged towards Dohnaseek with an enraged expression on his face. He punched forward aiming for Dohnaseek's face, but he dodged his attack.

"Hahaha, nice try you little…!"

 **[Boost]**

Issei pulled his fist back and punched forward hitting Dohnaseek in his face sending him stumbling backwards. He spat out a large amount of blood and turned towards Issei with an angered expression on his face, as he continued charging towards him.

"You little…!"

 **[Boost]**

"Raaah!"

Issei roared with an angered expression on his face and he launched a barrage of attacks towards Dohnaseek. He started blocking each of Issei's attacks with his arms crossed, but each attack that Issei threw started pushing him back more and more. Dohnaseek glared towards him, and stepped back while gathering a light spear in his hand.

"Just die already you damned braaaat!"

He threw the light spear towards Issei, Issei only looked forward and held his hand out while gathering a red orbs in front of his hand.

 **[Boost]**

"Dragon Shot!"

Issei fired off a large Dragon Shot towards Dohnaseek, and it completely shattered through his light spear without any resistance. And Issei's Dragon Shot shot passed Dohnaseek's arm and it burned his arm, he winced in pain.

"Dammit, this brat's power is steadily increasing by the moment…I'll have to get out of here!"

Dohnaseek started flying away with a frightful expression on his face, Issei looked towards him with an angered expression on his face and roared.

"Get back here!"

"I'll be back and I'll be stronger than…gaaah!"

Dohnaseek started screaming in absolute agony as his arm was sliced off, Issei looked down and noticed Asia's Sacred Gear fell onto the ground. He also noticed that the sword that was stabbed into the ground next to him was Secace.

"That's…."

Dohnaseek started clenching his arm with an absolutely pained expression on his face, and Issei looked and saw Lance standing at the entrance.

"…hurts doesn't it? Demon Sword were created to harm both Angels and Fallen Angels the same way with Holy Swords against Devils and other creatures. Now, Ise!"

"Okay, let's go Boosted Gear!"

 **[Explosion]**

Issei released the stored power within his Boosted Gear and he charged towards Dohnaseek with his fist clenched and pulled back. Dohnaseek turned around only to be punched in the face by Issei, with his face becoming distorted from the attack. Issei continued pushing his fist forward and punched him flying through the walls of the church.

"Again…I've…."

Dohnaseek fell down on the ground unconscious, Issei then started clenching his fist out of irritation and Lance started walking towards him.

"Hey, geez I can't leave for one day without someone trying to…."

Lance then turned his head and saw Asia's lying down on the pew motionless, he then made a saddened expression on his face. Kiba, Van and Koneko then arrived from the basement they then looked towards Issei who was covering his face.

"I'm sorry…Asia…."

Issei then looked up as he heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the church, and he saw Chris walking inside of the church with a solemn expression on his face. Chris stopped after seeing Asia's Sacred Gear on the floor, after picking it up he continued walking towards Asia.

"I'm sorry, I only wanted you to have a normal life and not get involved in any of this."

Chris then started clenching his teeth out of frustration and he continued speaking.

"If I knew that any of this would've happened, then I never would've left you at the church. Even if I don't deserve it, I hope that you're able to forgive me one day."

A single tear fell down on Asia's face, as he gave Asia her Sacred Gear. Chris then wiped away his face and he stood up while walking past Rias and the others.

"Please take of her Rias Gremory."

"It's a promise, Christian-Sama."

Chris then turned around and started walking towards the exit of the church as Rias took out her Bishop Evil Piece, then Issei's expression became slightly elated. Chris continued walking, but stopped after he saw Issei bowing his head and eh looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Christian-San, I'm sorry for not beings able to…."

"Issei remember this no matter what the situation is nor the incident, a Heavenly Dragon should never bow their heads to anyone. And thank you for looking out for my daughter."

Chris then started patting Issei on his shoulder, as Issei looked towards him with a determined expression on his face.

"I promise no matter what happens, I'll protect Asia with my life."

"Thank you, now I'll take that Fallen Angel and find out whose bright idea was this. Also, make sure Lance doesn't do anything crazy or destructive."

At that moment, Lance glared towards his uncle with an irritated expression on his face after what he had just said.

"What?! Why does everyone keep telling me that?! When have I ever…?"

At that moment, Chris stood in front of Lance and flicked him in his forehead causing him to reel back. He then made a pained expression on his face, with a slight bruise on his forehead.

"As long as you have my brother's blood flowing through your veins, I'll continue saying that."

Chris then walked passed Lance, he then grabbed Dohnaseek by his collar and started dragging him outside of the church. Issei then turned his attention towards Asia as she opened her eyes with a confused expression on her face and he immediately rushed towards her.

"Huh? Ise-San?"

Asia looked towards Issei as he had tears rolling down his face, he then smiled towards her.

"Lets go home, Asia."

Without knowing what happened Asia still smiled towards Issei, Asia then turned her head towards Chris as he continued walking outside of the church.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Five of the Magic Knight, this chapter started off with Issei finding out that Asia truly was in danger and deciding to go and find her. But instead it seemed that she had found him instead, both of them had their fun day with each other and Asia began explaining her situation to him. It was revealed to be the one who was spying on him was Dohnaseek, who wanted his revenge against Issei.**

 **Lance made his appearance at his mission at the Orphanage, where he's then called away by a sudden text message. The person was then revealed to be Azazel's daughter Yuuma and for those who want to know she is a Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid, because really after all of the women that he's been with it really wouldn't be a surprise that he had a child.**

 **Issei then battled against the remaining Priests and Fallen Angels, but in the end Asia was still reincarnated into a Devil. Chris made his debut to Rias and the others, before leaving with Dohnaseek to interrogate him and well, I think everyone knows what the next story arc is. Also, I've thinking about giving Yuuma a Sacred Gear with Fafnir sealed inside of it. So, until next time.**

 **Lancelot Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Lavinia, Yuuma, Griselda.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan, Kiyome.**


	6. The Phenex Arrives

**The Phenex Arrives**

In the middle of the forest, Issei was charging towards Lance with his fist pulled back along with his Boosted Gear activated. Issei then started to launch a barrage of attack towards him with Lance dodging each of his attacks without any effort. He narrowed his eyes towards Lance as he continued to dodge his barrage of attacks.

 **[Boost]**

"Let's go, Boosted Gear!"

 **[Explosion]**

Issei released the power that was stored inside of his Boosted Gear and a strong red aura surrounded his entire body, he started to charge towards Lance with far greater speed and power. He continued dodging Issei's attacks, but he was caught off guard as Issei aimed a spin kick towards him. Lance crossed his arms to block the attack, but Lance felt the slight force of his kick. But he grabbed Issei's leg and he threw him towards the ground.

"Alright, I think that's enough practice. But, man you really are a Power-Type Fighter."

Lance had stated he started to twist his arm.

"Lance you know about Sacred Gears right, when do you think I'll achieve Balance Breaker?"

"Well, people awaken Balance Breaker through their change in emotions and through a change in their spirit. Why're you asking about that now?"

"It's because, I don't want something like what happened to Asia to happen to anyone else that I care about."

"Well, I'll continue to help you in anyway that I can."

"Ise-San, Nii-San…hauu."

Both of them turned their head as they saw Asia running towards them before tripping on her feet, they then looked towards her with a nervous smile on their face.

"Even though we're cousins, I don't know why she's calling me her brother."

"Lance, have you ever met anyone younger than you who didn't call you 'Onii-San' or 'Aniki'?"

Lance started thinking about what Issei had asked him, and he shook his head in disagreement.

"Hahaha, no…I guess I have that brotherly aura around me. By the way you're dream girl is coming this way."

Issei then turned his head and saw Rias walking towards them and he blushed slightly as he noticed her smiling towards him.

"I see both of you are finishing, so would you two mind following me?"

* * *

Both of them nodded in agreement, and they started walking through the streets until they had stopped in front of the Hyoudou Residence with boxes in front of his house. Issei then looked towards the boxes with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"What're all these boxes doing in front of my…?"

"I had asked Asia where she wanted to live, and she said that she wanted to live with you."

Issei then looked towards Asia who was making a slightly embarrassed expression on her face, the three of them then entered Issei's house and met his parents in the living room. Rias then started explaining Asia's current situation to them and then she asked.

"That's why Kaito-Sama, Mikoto-Sama will you allow Asia Argento to stay here?"

"Oh, enough with the formalities Rias we're retired from the Order."

"Also, we really don't mind having Asia-Chan stay here she is Angela-Chan's daughter."

Asia then made a slightly shocked expression on her face by what Mikoto had just said, she then looked towards her.

"Y-You knew my mom."

"We both did, we were all actually good friends."

Mikoto then left before coming back with a photo album, she then opened it and went towards a single photo. In the photo was a teenage Galahad, Chris, Mikoto, Kaito, standing next to a teen with light brown hair wearing an exorcist outfit, a blonde haired girl with green eyes and wearing a nun's outfit and standing next to her was another blonde haired girl, with blue eyes and wearing nun's outfit.

In the picture all of them were smiling with their arms wrapped around each others shoulder. Once Asia looked at the photo she smiled brightly, after recognizing the blonde haired women with the same green eyes as her.

"That's my mom."

"Yep, I remember the day that we took that photo we were all promoted into our perspective fields. I remember Chris not wanting to get into the photo and Galahad tried forcing him into the photo, both of them then got into a fight. Both Kaito-Kun Touji-Kun tried to separate them, but they still wouldn't stop and that's when they both got scolded by Angela-Chan. I remember her saying, "Stop it you two, you're both brothers and you should be fighting each other. Gala-Kun you're the oldest so you shouldn't be fighting you younger brother. And Chris-Kun we just want to commemorate this special day, so would you please join in the photo…pretty please". Hahaha, even someone nicknamed the 'True War God' or someone as cold and calculating as Chris could say no to her."

"Who're them?"

Asia then pointed at the both the light brown hair and the other blonde haired girl, Kaito then smirked and answered her question.

"That's Touji Shidou he lived around here along with me and Galahad when we were kids, and that's Griselda Quarta she was partnered with your mother and despite being so nice, she could sometimes be…scary. And this silver haired guy is Christian Ambrosius, your dad."

Asia then looked towards the photo of Chris with a smile on her face, Mikoto then stood the photo out of the album and handed it to her.

"Huh, I can't…."

"We'll always remember the memories that we shared with Angela, Galahad, and the others. And also, it'll be good for you to have a photo of her."

"Thank you!"

Asia smiled brightly and gladly took the photo in her hand and started looking at her parents who were in the photo smiling. Rias then looked towards both Kaito and Mikoto, with a question on her mind.

"I've been wondering how did you two meet exactly?"

Both Mikoto and Kaito blushed at what Rias had asked them, Kaito then started laughing nervously as the memory was replayed in his mind.

"Well, it was thanks to Galahad. When we were still kids, both of us were having a sparing match with the Paladin Gawain watching us. While we were fighting Galahad threw a faint, but I didn't respond to it in time and he knocked me out. When I came to, I found this cute girl with brown checking my injuries and before I knew it I was married with the women that I knew I'd spend my entire life with…my bride."

"Aw~"

Mikoto smiled brightly and started hugging Kaito's arm as he started making an embarrassed expression on his face. Issei looked towards his parents with an embarrassed expression, with Lance laughing nervously, Asia's face was reddened and Rias looked towards them with a sense of longing.

"…Bride, huh."

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Walking down the halls of Kuoh Academy was Lance, Issei and Asia who was wearing a bright smile on her face. Issei then looked towards Asia, and he asked with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girl?"

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

Issei made a happy expression on his face by what Asia had said, as they walked into the classroom both Motohama and Matsuda walked in front of Asia with a perverted expression on their face. Once Issei saw them his expression darkened a little, along with Lance.

"Asia-Chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

"Good morning Matsuda-San, Motohama-San."

Both of them then started getting emotional by Asia greeting both of them.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-Kun?"

"That's right, Matsuda-Kun. Getting greeted by having a beauty say 'Good morning', gives life to us from morning."

As Issei was sighing at what they were saying, he immedately dodged an attack from Matsuda with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What was that for?!"

"I hear that you walk to school with Asia-Chan everyday, right?"

"What about it?"

"That's weird. Why? Why do you two come to the school from the same direction? I wonder why?"

"Oh, that's because they live together under the same roof."

Both Matsuda and Motohama made an angered expression on their face by what Lance had said, Issei then glared towards him.

"Why would you tell them that?!"

"Hahaha, because I find the expressions they make completely hilarious and besides it's not nice to hide things from your friends."

"It's a lie!"

"I-Impossible…Ise living with a blonde beauty in the same house…? That can't be…the law of this world will collapse…"

Issei started to sweat drop at his friends insane antics, with Lance laughing slightly at their reactions.

"You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you!? Rias-Senpai! Akeno-Senpai! They are the "Two Great Onee-Samas" of our academy, you know!? Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-Chan, and now the blonde beauty that just transferred, Asia-Chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!"

Issei later gave up and just started ignoring, Lance then leaned towards him and whispered.

"By the way, we're not meeting for club today so you can help Asia deliver her leaflets after school."

"O-Oh, alright."

* * *

After school had finally ended with the sun starting to go down, Lance started walking towards the front door of his house and walked in. Lance started walking passed his living room and towards the stairs, but he stopped after noticing that his lights to his kitchen were in. Lance stopped and started walking towards his kitchen with a suspicious expression on his face.

Once he made it there he was surprised by what he had saw, which was a ten year old boy may older, with short brown hair and blue eyes sitting at the table while drinking a soda that he got from his fridge. Lance then made a confused completely confused and decided to ask him.

"Kid, who are you? And how did you get inside of my house?"

"…."

The boy only looked at Lance with an emotionless expression on his face, by Lance's question and he started walking towards him.

"Okay, why are you in my house?"

"…."

Lance could only stare blankly as the kid continued to stare at him without any emotion in his eyes.

"That's great, but seriously how did you…?"

"You're not going to get a response from him."

Lance had reacted after hearing a young man's voice coming from behind him along with a powerful demonic aura, and he summoned Secace and aimed its blade towards the person standing behind him. But Secace as collided with a demon sword wielded by a handsome young man who looked to be slightly older than him and possessing silvery-white hair, which Lance had told himself reminding him of a white haired Kiba.

"Alright, I'll try this again. Who are you? And why're you inside of my house?"

"My name's Siegfried, descendant of the Original Siegfried. Lancelot Du Lac."

Lance had almost immediately recognized the young man's name along with the sword that he was wielding in his hand and he immediately though of the Exorcist who formerly belonged the Orthodox Church.

"Siegfried, so I'm guess that Sword is Gram. Which means you're the former Exorcist, Chaos-Edge Sieg."

"So you know who I am, Lancelot Du Lac. The Chivalric Order's Smart Alec Magic Knight."

Lance had narrowed his eyes towards Siegfried as he noticed as both of their demon swords began to collide against each other with both of their swords' demonic aura began to smash against each other. Lance then clicked his tongue and stepped back away from him and aimed his foot towards Siegfried's abdomen, but Siegfried had jumped back away from him dodging his attack.

"Alright, that's one question answered Siegfried. Now why are you here?"

"It's recruitment, for you're certain status."

Lance turned around as he noticed a magic circle beginning to shine on the ground, once it vanished the light vanished and three people appeared. One of them was a young man with black hair, spectacles and wearing a combination of a Gakuran Japanese School uniform with Mage-Styled clothing over it. The second was a young man who stood two meter tall, with a well-build body and wearing a Greek-themed armor. And the last one to appear was a handsome young man with short black hair, wearing a combination of a Gakuran Japanese school uniform along with ancient Chinese armor and wielding a spear that had released a silent holy aura. And Lance had immediately took notice of the certain presence that each of them had released from their bodies.

"Okay, I seriously wasn't expecting guests. So if you guys can just get out of my house and come back another time…."

"You're just as much of a smart aleck as the rumors stated…annoying bastard."

Heracles had declared with an irritated expression on his face, however it didn't affect Lance in the bit.

"Sticks and stones Goliath."

"I can rip you apart with my bare hands you little bastard!"

"Would you mind waiting right there while I find a slingshot and a rock? Also, mind your manners there's a child in the room."

The tall man continued glaring towards Lance with an angered expression on his face, while he looked as if he was preparing to attack him. But the black haired young man with the spear held his hand out with a slight smirk on his face.

"That's enough Heracles, he's just trying to goad you into attacking him."

Heracles stopped, but continued looking towards Lance with an angered expression on his face and the young man looked towards him.

"Alright, seriously who're you guys?"

"Right, my name is Cao Cao the descendant of the original Cao Cao from the Three Kingdom Era. This is Heracles, the descendant of the Hero Hercules and Zeus. This if Georg, the descendant of Johann Georg Faust, you've already met up with Siegfried and the young boy over there it Leonardo. I'm the leader of the Hero Faction and I'd like to recruit you the descendant of both Sir Lancelot and Merlin. Along with the holder of the Welsh Dragon, Issei Hyoudou the child of the former Paladin Kaito Hyoudou and Arch-Knight Mikoto Hyoudou."

"Well, I'm not interested in joining any faction that I've never heard of before."

Lance had responded with a slightly blank look on his face.

"We're really not the people you'd want as an enemy bastard!"

"Right back at you Goliath, now if you would please get out of my house before I throw you out."

Despite saying that in a slightly joking tone, Lance released malice directed towards him with his eyes glowing slightly with a green light.

"It's a shame, but you're only holding yourself by being associated with the enemy you're only holding yourself back."

"The enemy?"

"Devils, Fallen Angels, Youkai, Vampires, etc. and as the descendant of Heroes, it's it our job to eradicate them?"

Lance looked towards Cao Cao with a slightly irritated expression on his face and his eyes sharpened.

"Our ancestors fought against evil, they just didn't go genocide against the entire race…and if you lay a hand on any of my friends and I'll destroy you."

"Cao Cao, it's useless he did advise us that he wouldn't agree."

"It's a shame, but I guess it was inevitable. Come on, Leonardo."

Leonardo wordlessly started walking towards them, and stood next to Cao Cao along with Siegfried. Lance then looked towards them with his eyes narrowed.

"Who told you that I wouldn't join you guys? And who told you that I was even here?"

"The strongest Magician in History, the Mage God."

After hearing the name Lance's expression darkened, and the suddenly vanished from through a magic circle. Once they were gone, Lance sighed slightly out of irritation and placed Secace back in it's dimensional storage.

"What was that about? But that spear that was in that guy's hand, that kid Leonardo and that Magician…I could sense insanely powerful Sacred Gears coming from them. Man, I'm too tired to even think about this right now."

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning**

After what had happened last night, Lance still had unnerving thoughts going through his mind and he walked outside of his house only to find one of his request on the door with the Gremory Clan symbol on it.

"Rias? That's odd, why wasn't this delivered at the clubroom instead?"

Lance took the request off of the door and started going through, once he did Lance started walking towards Kuoh Academy with a slightly suspicious expression on his face.

"Why would I get a request like this?"

As Lance was walking towards Kuoh Academy, he immedately ran into both Issei and Asia.

"Oh, hey Ise and Asia."

Lance had greeted both of them.

"Hello, Nii-San."

"H-Hey, Lance."

Lance looked and noticed that Issei's expression, with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Something…happened last night with me and Rias-Senpai."

"What did five people break into your house late at night?"

"N-No…wait someone broke into your house?!"

"That's not important right now, by the way someone sent us a request. So we're heading towards the Occult Research Club."

Issei looked towards him with a slightly confused expression on his face, later on they started heading towards the Occult Research Club and ran into Kiba and Van.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hey, Kiba has Rias-Senpai had some problems the past couple days."

"With Buchou? Well, now that you mention it she's been a bit distant."

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Issei slightly became depressed by what Kiba had answered, suddenly a thought came into his mind and he decided to ask.

"Akeno-San would know, right?"

"Akeno-San is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

As they were walking towards the Occult Research Club, once they made it in front of the door they felt demonic power that even shook Lance slightly. Kiba then stated, with a slightly frightful expression and narrowing his eyes slightly.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…."

"If this is who I think it is, then we might have a bigger issue than I thought."

* * *

Once they walked inside of the room, the caught the sight of Rias, Akeno, Koneko and a silver haired maid dressed in a blue french maid outfit. The maid then looked towards Lance with a slightly surprised expression on her face, but she later smiled slightly. Lance noticed her looking towards him and he leaned towards Kiba.

"Kiba who's the silver haired maid?"

"Her names Grayfia Lucifuge, she the Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer-Sama."

The rest of them who had just walked in made a slightly nervous expression at the atmosphere inside of the room.

"Looks like everyone is here, though I have no idea why Lance is here with Ise. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-Sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Grayfia had offered to explain her current situation, but Rias waved her hand and shook her head.

"The truth is…."

At that moment, a magic circle appeared on the ground and flames started spewing out with Kiba looking towards it with a shocked expression on his face while Van narrowed his eyes.

"…Phenex."

The silhouette of a man appeared from inside of the flames, and he waved his hand causing the flames to disappear. Standing in the middle of the room was a handsome man in his 20s wearing a red suit with his shirt opened and no tie.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the Humans' World."

The man then looked around the room until he caught sight of Rias who was sitting down with a slightly disgusted expression on her face.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

At what the mysterious man had said, Issei had gained a tick mark on his forehead and he started grounding his teeth. The man then approached Rias and grabbed her my her arm.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Rias-Senpai. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

The man now named Raiser looked towards Issei with an uninterested expression on his face and he asked him plainly.

"Ah? Who are you?"

"Issei Hyoudou, holder of the Boosted Gear."

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

Issei gained an irritated expression on by face by Raiser's plain response to his question.

"Who the heck are you?!"

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A Human? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…."

Grayfia then caught Issei's attention, she then answered.

"Hyoudou Issei-Sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Raiser Phenex-Sama. He's a Pure-Blood High-Class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

Issei understood that much of what she had said, thanks to his parents explaining to him in detail about the 72 Pillars, Pure-Blooded Devils and the Great War. But it was the next thing that caught his attention.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory. He is engaged to Rias-Ojou-Sama."

Issei's expression darkened slightly after hearing that and Grayfia had added, with Lance making a nervous expression on his face.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

"Well, this isn't going to end well."

After everyone had settled down, Rias started sitting down in front of Raiser with an irritated expression on her while Akeno started serving them tea. After Raiser sipped some of the tea he smiled and stated.

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Even though Akeno responded with a smile, her expression was more irritated than anything else. The rest of them only looked as both of the High-Class Devils started talking, Issei then turned towards Kiba and asked with a whisper.

"What's with this guy?"

"It's normal for other High-Class Devils."

"Right, the holier-than-thou nonsense that a good number of them spout out none stop."

"Stop it already!"

Rias' angered voice echoed throughout the room, when they turned towards them Rias had stood up with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-Sama and Sirzechs-Sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of Pure-Blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of Pure-Blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a Pure-Blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-Class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A Pure-Blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Both of them then started getting into an argument about the 72 Pillars, Pure-Blooded Devil, Reincarnated Devils and the Great War. Rias then clenched her fist and declared.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's…."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the Old Noble House have the right to choose."

Raiser then made an angered expression on his face by what Rias had just declared, and he looked towards them.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

At that moment, Raiser made an irritated expression on his face while releasing a large amount of flames around his entire body.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

With both his killing intent and hostility being released from his entire body directed towards everyone in Rias' Peerage. At that killing intent, Asia had hid behind both Issei and Lance while everyone else got into a battle ready stance. At that moment, Grayfia intervened with a low yet frightful tone.

"Ojou-Sama, Raiser-Sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-Sama's honor, I won't hold back."

With those few words each of them started calming down and got out of their fighting positions.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared…. I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-Sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

After everyone had finally calmed down, Grayfia sighed slightly and looked towards them.

"Master, Sirzechs-Sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Otou-Sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-Sama?

Rias became speechless at what Grayfia had said, Issei then looked towards Lance.

"Wait, isn't that the game that's played by High-Class Devils who has a Peerage."

"Yea, High-Class Devils even Ultimate-Class Devils fight against each other in a specially created field and it's also viewed in the entire Underworld even some of the other Factions. Even the children and Knights within the Chivalric Order watches it sometimes."

Grayfia then continued her explanation to Rias.

"Just as you know, Ojou-Sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between Pure-Blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case…."

"When it involves the family and household problems."

"In other words Otou-Sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right?…Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied…!"

"Then Ojou-Sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser then smirked at what Rias had said and he responded with an overconfident tone.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now, I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them started giving each other an intense glare, Grayfia then added.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Both of them had agreed to the conditions of the match between the both of them.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Raiser then smirked and looked Rias's Peerage members, and asked.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

"So what?"

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the 'Priestess of Thunder' can fight on par with my adorable servants."

As Raiser was laughing, he suddenly snapped his fingers and another magic opened inside of the room with several shadows appearing from it. And fifteen girls came from the magic circle, symbolizing that Raiser had a full set.

"Well, these are my cute servants. Someone who only has a hand full of pieces wouldn't even be a challenge."

"That's it, I'm tired of you constantly bad talking Rias-Senpai! A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. A Low-Class Human like you wouldn't understand."

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

At that moment, Lance started laughing to himself at Issei's sudden comment along with Kiba, Van, Akeno and even Koneko cracked up a smile. Raiser on the other hand made an angered expression on his face, and he glared towards Issei as both of them started approaching each other.

"What that that you Low-Class Bastard?!"

"You heard me!"

Both of them started glaring towards each other with great intensity, with Issei summoning his Boosted Gear and Raiser surrounded flames around his fist. They then charged towards each other with their fists pulled back, as both of them preparing to hit each other. But suddenly Lance had appeared in the middle of them and caught Issei's Boosted Gear cladded fist with his right hand and Raiser's flame cladded fist with his left hand.

"Alright, I think that's enough. Why don't you two just settle this little skirmish later?"

""Tch.""

Issei clicked his tongue as removed his hand and deactivated his Boosted Gear, while Raiser snatched his hand away from him. He then turned towards Rias with an uncaring expression.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias only remained silent at what Raiser had said, he then turned Lance with a slight smirk on his face.

"Wait, you're the Du Lac families' heir from the Chivalric Order…I feel sorry for you."

"What?"

"The Six Paladins and the Head Paladin are nothing but jokes, in the past they were like the boogeymen to the High-Class Devils for their supposed monstrous strength. But look at what happened one of them lost their nerve and quit, while the other Paladins were weak enough to get killed in combat. And your weak father was known as the Head Paladin, a man known as the 'True War God' left his little kid all alone…how pathetic is that. I guess Human truly are weaklings."

At Raiser's comment Lance's expression darkened slightly while Issei started clenching his teeth out of anger, after what Raiser had said.

"Bastard! Our dads weren't…."

"So, you believe my dad was weak along with the others who gave up their lives to save the lives of the kids and fellow Knights. You're a pathetic overconfident High-Class Devil who only relies on nothing but his clan's ability."

"U-Uh, Lance…."

Issei looked towards Lance with a slightly frightened expression on his face along with the rest of the members of the Occult Research and Raiser's Peerage, as he started sensing the immense killing intent coming from Lance's body. Lance's eyes started turning sharper with his pupil becoming slightly slitted and turned pale green, but he closed his eyes and sighed out of irradiation.

"I'm not even the mood to deal with you, so if you hate the Human World so much then you're free to stay in the Underworld and rot for all I care. And by the way that quote 'Heroes love women' is reversed…women loves heroes, not losers."

Lance stepped back away from Raiser with his fist still clenched, Raiser only scoffed towards Lance as he went towards the magic circle. Before vanishing from sight, he looked towards Rias and stated.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

And Raiser completely vanished from inside of the Occult Research Club along with his servants, once he did Issei sighed out of relief and looked towards Lance.

"Seriously, you had me worried…for a second I thought you were going to go berserk."

"What was that about? One second, you're your usual nonchalant else and then you're releasing killing intent that I've never sensed even from a Demon."

At Van's question, Lance started scratching his cheek out of embarrassment until Grayfia interjected and explained.

"It's common for an immature War God Mode, since its creation was partly because the original Sir Lancelot fought in many battles and surpassing his bodies' normal limitations. At times Lancelot completely gave into his anger and tore through a large number of men hence why it's called the 'War God Mode'."

"Wow, you seem to know about my families' odd trait despite the fact that me, my dad and grandmother were the only ones who were ever able to use it."

"Well, Galahad-Sama were good friends of the Maou and I, but that can be explained a different time Now, I'll take my leave."

Grayfia bowed her head towards them, as a magic circle appeared under her feet and she vanished from sight. Once she was gone Rias sighed slightly, but another question had entered her mind.

"Lance, what are you doing here?"

"Huh, didn't you send me that request? It had the Gremory Clan symbol drawn on it."

Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out the request that was stick on his door and showed it to Rias. The request read:

* * *

 **To:** The Knights of Chivalry  
 **From:** Anonymous

 **Request Description:** Come by the Occult Research Room and assist them in anyway possible.

* * *

She looked at the request with a confused expression on her face, as she read the request.

"Wait, I didn't place that on your door and that's not even my handwriting…it's…."

Rias' eyes then widened slightly out of surprise, but she smiled slightly and mumbled to herself low enough for no one else to hear here.

"Onii-Sama."

"Well, it seems that you guys got into a harsh situation and so I'll help you guy."

"But, why this doesn't have anything to…."

"I really don't need to have a reason to help anyone that includes my friends…and besides I really want to see the look on that guy's face when he's beaten. Even though the Phenex Clan is widely known for the so-called Immortality. There are several ways around it, one way you'll need someone preferably a Power-Type fighter who can completely overwhelm him and fight against him in closer quarters without getting burned."

"But, I don't have a Power-Type Fighter in my Peerage."

"You do now."

Lance smirked as he directed towards Issei, who made a slightly embarrassed expression on his face and then he looked towards Rias.

"Rias-Senpai, I would like to join you in the Rating Game and apart of your Peerage."

Rias looked towards him with a slightly shocked expression on her face, but she later smiled towards him and answered.

"Yes, it'll be a pleasure to have you in my family. Everyone, I apologize for getting you all involved in this."

Each of the then shook their head disagreeing what Rias had said, Akeno then responded.

"We're apart of your Peerage, so we'll always have your back."

"Akeno-San's right, as a Knight of Rias Gremory I'll defend you."

"Same here."

"…I feel the same."

"I'll also assist in anyway I can."

Rias smiled towards all of them close to tearing up at everyone's response, Issei smiled and then looked towards Lance while stated.

"Lance, even with my Boosted Gear I don't think that I'll be able to completely overwhelm him."

"That's why we'll be working on awakening the full forbidden power of the Welsh Dragon."

"You're talking about the Balance Breaker, but you told me that…."

"I thought of a special training method especially for you, to help you achieve Balance Breaker. If it's you, then it'll definitely work."

"This training is going to be extremely painful or extremely odd isn't it?"

"Eh, I wouldn't say odd. But, I'll definitely be putting you through hell."

Lance smirked toward Issei, who looked towards him with a slightly confused/terrified expression on his face and he sighed slightly.

"Well, I'll just have to trust you."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter Six of the Magic Knight. It's been days since the incident within the church against the Stray Fallen Angels and Exorcists. Within that span of time, Asia found out more about her family, Lance had some visitors at his house and the most arrogant Devil who was so close to being torn apart by Lance. Next, Chapter is the training for the Rating Game. I wonder what Lance has in store for Ise, until next time.**

 **Lancelot Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Lavinia, Yuuma, Griselda.**

 **Issei Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan, Kiyome.**


	7. Training the Gremory

**Training the Gremory**

Walking up a very large mountain, while carrying a large amount of baggage on his back was Issei, who didn't look like he wasn't having very much trouble. Suddenly walking passed him carrying the same amount of luggage was Lance who also had Asia riding on his back. As he was walking up towards the peak of the mountain, Asia had looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Nii-San, I'm sorry that you have to carry me."

Asia had stated to him, only to have him shake his head in disagreement.

"Nah, it's alright I really don't mind. You really don't have to be a physical fighter, you're more of a Support and a Wizard-Type."

Lance had responded, as he looked at her with a smirk on his face. They then looked and noticed Kiba running passed them with a cool expression on his face, while he carried some herbs in his hand along with Van.

"Buchou, we gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

After hearing him say that, Rias had nodded her head in agreement and they continued to run up towards the top of the mountain, suddenly Lance, Issei and Asia had made a shocked expression on their face by what they had just saw. Koneko was walking passed each of them carrying the more luggage than any of them combined, while a making a near emotionless look on her face.

"…See you later."

Koneko said to them in with a monotone voice, while she continued to walk passed them.

"She certainly is a Rook."

Issei had stated to himself in a slight whisper, but loud enough for both Lance and Asia to here him.

After making it to the top, there was a mansion that rested on the peak of the mountain, which belonged to the Gremory Clan and everyone had went inside to put their belongings inside. The girls had went upstairs to change into their jerseys, while the boys had already gotten dressed in the same jersey as them in the changing room downstairs. Once they had finished Rias who was wearing a red colored jersey had looked towards Lance with a curious expression on her face.

"Okay, Lance how're we going to start this?"

Rias had asked, as she looked towards Lance.

"Well, since I can't be in two places at once. I called someone to…."

* * *

FLASH!

Suddenly a light blue magic circle had appeared outside of the mansion, which had a very unique symbol and single obscured image had appeared in the middle of it. One of them had looked stepped outside of it, revealing himself to be Chris and after recognizing him from the picture that she was given, Asia had made a smile on her face. After seeing him come from outside of the magic circle, Lance had looked towards him with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hello, Uncle. Now that you're here we can…."

Lance had started to explain, but was stopped as Chris had waved his hand.

"Lance, I should probably warn you that…."

"Lance-Kun!"

Another voice had came from the magic circle and shot from behind him, and almost immediately tackled Lance to the ground in a hug. Once he had regained his senses, he had looked towards him and saw that it was Jeanne who was smiling brightly towards him.

"Ouch, Jeanne-Chan what're you doing here?"

Lance had asked, reeling slightly as the back of his head had hit the ground, but after hearing him ask that Jeanne had pouted slightly.

"Muu~ don't me so mean."

Jeanne responded back, as she continued to pout at him. Lance then looked towards Chris for an answer of what she was doing here.

"The only thing that I said was that I was coming to see see, and without any warning she had immediately jump in without thinking for a second."

After she had finally gotten off of Lance, Jeanne had looked towards the others and smiled brightly, while waving her hands towards them.

"Hello Devil-Chans, my name is Jeanne D'Arc carrier of the spirit of the Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arch."

Jeanne had introduced herself with a cheerful smile, which had caused most of them to look at her with a shocked look after finding out about her heritage.

"Hello, Jeanne."

Rias had greeted her along with the rest of the members of her peerage, after seeing how much she was getting acquainted with them, Lance had smiled slightly.

"Well, since Jeanne-Chan is here I guess we can just add this as part of the training."

"By the way, why does he look like…?"

Before she could finish Lance covered her mouth, and whispered in a low tone so no one else could hear 'We'll talk about it later'. Jeanne only nodded in agreement, Lance then stood up and looked towards Issei.

"Alright, let's get started with your training Ise. As for the rest of you, my Uncle Chris will be in charge of you're training…since he's a better teacher than I am hence why he's called the 'Greatest Teacher' and fair warning he's also called the 'Ultimate Drill Sargent."

"That's just a name your my brother gave me, just to annoy me. …I actually miss it, well lets get this started."

* * *

 **Balance Breaker Training with Issei**

Within the deeper parts of the forest, both Lance and Issei were training inside of a specially made barrier. Issei was charging towards Lance with his Boosted Gear activated and he had aimed his fist forward. Lance dodged the attack by moving his head to the left and he kneed Issei in the stomach with enough force to send him flying backwards. Issei gasped for air, as he regained his balance and looked towards Lance, while holding his stomach.

"He's seriously not holding back, it's a good thing that Rias-Senpai had reincarnated into Devil yesterday."

 **[Attempting to achieve Balance Breaker is difficult enough, especially who awakened their Sacred Gear as early as you did.]**

Ddraig had explained to him.

"You're correct as always Ddraig. If his Sacred Gear had awakened years ago, then he would've achieved Balance Breaker a lot earlier. So, the shortcut training is going to entail to me keep pushing and pushing you towards her absolute limitation to the point where your both physically and mentally exhausted. So, do you still want to continue?"

"Yes!"

Issei had called out, as he continued to charge towards Lance with his fist pulled back and he started punching forward towards Lance's face several times. Lance had started to block each of his attacks by using both of his forearms in front of his face.

 **[Boost]**

After hearing that signal, Issei had stepped back away from him and fired off a large Dragon Shot towards Lance, upon seeing how close it was to hitting him. Lance had summoned Secace and slashed the attack in half, once the split attack had passed by him it had created a medium sized crater behind him.

"It's a good thing that we're fighting in this specially created barrier."

Lance stated he then prepared his sword and charged towards Issei, with him preparing his Boosted Gear for a counteract his attack.

* * *

 **Sword Training with Kiba and Van**

In front of the Gremory Mansion, Kiba was standing in front of Jeanne with both of their wielding a wooden practice swords in their hands. Suddenly both of them had charged towards each other and started slashing at each other with great precision and sword techniques. To the normal eye their movements couldn't be followed, Kiba had made an impressed expression on his face.

"Hahaha, nice technique Jeanne-San."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet Yuu-Kun."

After complementing their sword techniques, they had continued their battle of the swords, with their skilled sword techniques. Van had looked towards the battle with a slightly interested expression on his face, he then smirked slightly.

"She is capable of keeping up with Kiba and the way that she uses her sword and the way that she moves…it's almost like she's dancing."

Van had stated, which Chris who was sitting next to him could fully understand his shock.

"Jeanne may be just a Human, but as a Knightess she was trained since she was a child to be capable of matching Devils in combat and she is highly talented when it comes to wielding a sword…due to her unique sword style, she is known as the Sword Dancer. She was also trained along with Yumi under the teaching of the former Paladin by the name of Naomi Shirogane, who was known as the Sword Queen. Jeanne was orphaned as a child and Yumi was practically raised in the orphanage since birth, they looked up to her as both a mentor and as a mother. More than anyone, they were most affected by her death."

Chris had explained, with a slightly saddened look on their face.

"I know the feeling of losing someone important…it's not a good feeling."

Van had made a slightly saddened look on his face as a memory began to play over in his hand.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you're tired of just watching, so why not just practice with me?"

Van looked towards Chris with a confused expression on his face as he stood up in front of him with a fighting position.

"You really don't seems like the fighting…."

At that moment, Van had looked forward as Chris' fist had already appeared in front of his face and he immediately jumped back out of instinct. He then looked towards Chris with a slightly shocked expression on his face, but he smirked and summoned a sword in his hand.

"And here I thought all Magicians hates getting physical."

"There's a whole world out there that you've haven't seen."

Chris had stated, as he started his own personal training with Van, which he had continued to block most of his attacks with magical barriers.

* * *

 **Asia's Demonic Power training**

 **One Hour Later**

Outside Chris was in front of Asia who was holding her hand out, while wearing a slightly unknowing expression on her face.

"Okay, Asia. You have to gather the demonic power by gathering the aura that covers her entire body, then concentrate and feel the way of demonic power."

As did as he had explained and started concentrating towards her hand, a mass of green demonic power started to gather around her hand. And it finally formed into a large mass of green demonic power that took the shape of a softball, Asia then looked forward with a bright smile on her face.

"I did it!"

Chris had smiled at her enthusiasm and he started to pet her head without knowing, while wearing a smile on his face. Asia had smiled brightly towards him, after realizing what he had just did, Chris looked away with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Asia looked towards him and noticed the pained expression that was on his face.

"Tou-San, what was my mom like?"

Asia had asked, with a look of curiosity on her face and Chris had began to look towards the sky.

"In a few words, she was just like you. She was kind to everyone that she knew and those she didn't and despite being an Exorcist, she never held any hatred towards Devils. She could also be a bit playful at times normally has so much that she usually forgets that she was on missions, but Griselda always kept her on track. She had this talent that draws people towards her and just understanding them, even dragons."

"dragons?"

"This one time when we were on a mission together, when we were just kids. All of us were suddenly attacked by this dragon."

* * *

 **Many Years ago**

Exiting from the forest, there was a thirteen year old Galahad stretching his arms out with a slightly exhausted look on his face. Standing next to him was Kaito, Chris, Mikoto, Touji, Griselda and Angela. The seven of them had started to sit down on the ground with all of them letting out a breath of relief.

"Man, I can't wait to go home and just go to sleep."

Galahad had stated, as he let out a long yawn and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You're one lazy person, brother."

Chris responded as he sent him a deadpanned look on his face.

"Hey, after what we just dealt with I…."

CRASH!

The seven teens had heard a large noise coming from the trees coming from behind them, after noticing a loud breaking noise coming from behind them all seven of them had jumped up. They had stared blankly as a dragon with dark gray skin had began to charge towards them. Touji had looked towards it with a look of wary on his face.

"This isn't good, I don't think that can fight against this thing in our current condition."

Touji had stated worriedly.

"Stand back guys! I'll just cleave this thing in half with this!"

Galahad had declared confidently, as he summoned an ornate double-edged broadsword with both gold and blue designs, along with a double-handed hilt. The sword in his hand had released a powerful holy aura.

"I'll join in."

Kaito had said to him as he held his hand out, he summoned a European sword with a reddish purple grip, a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edge of the guard, but it released a weaker holy aura compared to Galahad's holy sword. After seeing both of them preparing to attack the dragon, Angela had held her hand out and had stopped them from attacking the dragon. Upon seeing that Griselda had looked towards her with a confused expression on her face.

"Angela what're you doing?"

"Let me handle this?"

"Are you crazy, I know you don't like harming animals but this isn't a…."

"Just trust me, alright."

Angela then started walking towards the dragon with a smile on her face, while both Galahad and Kaito were still preparing to attack. Once Angela stepped in front of the dragon it started growling towards her, but Angela held her hand out.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

Angela placed her hand on the dragon's head and started petting it comfortably, the dragon then started calming down. Both Galahad and Kaito lowered their weapons with a slightly calmed expression on their face, and Chris' expression softened.

"Man, she can sure knows how to almost give a guy a heart attack."

"That's our Angela, you sure are a lucky guy Chris."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Really~ then how come you always get nervous when you're alone with her?"

At Mikoto's question, Chris started blushing slightly out of embarrassment and then Angela looked towards both him and Galahad.

"Chris-Kun, Gala-Kun there's something stuck in its back."

Galahad then narrowed his eyes towards the dragon's back and saw something sticking out of its back, him along with Chris jumped onto its back. Both of them looked and noticed that there was a sword stuck in its back, Galahad then placed his hand on the hilt.

"Come on out."

Galahad unstuck the sword from the dragon's back and it jumped slightly from the pain, with Chris placing his hand on the dragon's back with its wound starting to heal. Once they were done, they jumped off of its back and the dragon started flapping its wings. It flew into the sky, and started flying away from them with Angela waving towards it.

"Okay, now don't start any trouble!"

Angela had called out towards the ground, as it continued to fly out in the distance.

"…Angela."

"Yes, Griselda-Cha…."

When Angela turned towards Griselda with a smile on her face, but once she did Griselda started squishing her face with a slightly creepy smile on her face.

"Now, why don't have a little chat Angela?"

"Waah! What huwts Gwiselda-Chan!"

Both Chris and Asia were sitting down laughing together, Asia then looked towards Chris and hugged him suddenly. Chris then made a slightly shocked expression on his face, as Asia placed her head on his chest and she looked up at him with a bright smile.

"I'm happy that I had a wonderful mother and a father like you."

"And I'm lucky to have a daughter just like you."

Chris smiled and started petting Asia on her head comfortably, and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

 **Dinner Time**

Everyone were sitting down at the table and they began eating extravagant food that had the spices both Kiba and Van had gathered, with the meat being boar meat and fish. Issei smiled with a bright smile on his face and he commented.

"This is really delicious!"

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

"Akeno-San, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me."

Akeno smiled while placing her hand on her cheek, Asia then made a slightly sulking expression.

"…I also made this soup."

Issei then started tasting the soup that Asia had made and he smiled towards her, with an enthusiastic expression on her face.

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad…. Then now I can become Ise-San's…."

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N-No, it's nothing!"

"Hey, who made this fish…it's delicious."

"That was me."

Van then looked towards Lance with a slightly shocked expression on his face, as took ate another piece of the fish.

"…You're kidding right?"

"He's not lying Van-Kun, Lance-Kun always cooked for the children who lives in the orphanage…he's truly the Greatest Big Brother in the world."

"That's good, but what happened with his arms."

Once Lance's arms were arm wrappings, Lance then smiled slightly with a nervous expression on his face and he started laughing slightly.

"Well, I was sparring with Koneko-Chan."

"But, aren't you supposed to be…."

"Lance, has this thing were he can't fight seriously against anyone that he sees as cute."

"…It's not my fault that she's adorable."

Lance mumbled as he continued eating his food, Rias then looked towards Issei as she placed her chopsticks on the table.

"I would like to thank you both for what you're doing for us, especially since you must be seriously busy with the Ambrosius Family Christian-Sama."

"It's no issue, I'm actually obligated to help you. Well, there's just one thing that you need to always remember…and that's just having Pride won't allow you to win against Raiser Phenex, who's more experience. Potential wise, both you and your Peerage surpasses him…especially since he mainly only picked his Peerage based off only their appearance instead of their abilities. But that doesn't change the fact that he'll still be a dangerous opponent, so you'll just have to his own overconfidence against him."

"Chris-San, how do you know this much about the Underworld?"

"Oh, that's because Christian-Sama made a contract with the current Maou Beelzebub-Sama. He's actually one of the most popular Magicians who made a pact with a Devil."

Issei then made a slightly shocked expression on his face by what Rias had just answered, he then looked towards Chris.

"My reasons for making a pack with Ajuka is mine and along with the current Maous own agenda, of getting rid of two people. Well, it's time for you all to get to bed and I'll clean everything up."

Everyone then looked towards them with a blank expression on their face at him beginning to treat them like kids despite being in their teens, Chris stared back at them with an emotionless yet cold expression on his face. Chris then started surrounding himself with dense and high amount of magical power, which started sending a cold sensation down their spines.

[Good Night!]

Each and everyone of them started running away with a fearful expression on their face, Chris smirked slightly and sat down while sitting down while picking up a cup of coffee.

"Even after all these years, I still have no way to stand up against that man."

Chris placed the coffee cup on the table and sighed slightly out of irritation and he started cleaning up the rest of the dishes.

* * *

Inside of Lance's assigned room within the Gremory Mansion, he was lying down in his bed under the sheets with a slightly bored expression on his face and he started looking up.

"What do I do? Achieving Balance Breaker isn't an easy task so…."

Lance had begun to think about how he could get Issei to achieve his Balance Breaker in the amount of time that they had left, but he was stopped as he heard a familiar voice coming from the door to his room.

[Lance-Kun can I come in?]

"Yea, sure thing Jeanne-Chan."

As Lance was still lying down in his bed continuing the original thought that was going through his mind, he then heard Jeanne walking into his room and then he heard her lock the door behind him. After hearing her lock the door behind her, he had sat up with a questioning look on his face.

"Jeanne-Chan, why did you….?"

At that moment, Lance had spit take slightly at what he had just saw. Jeanne was leaning against the door of his bedroom wearing nothing but a light blue bra and panties that shows off her body and her curves.

"W-What're you doing?!"

Lance had wondered out loud.

"I really didn't bring anything to sleep in…."

"W-Well, you can't just sleep in here like that."

"Okay~"

Jeanne then smirked with a sultry expression and reached for the bras' hook, and Lance then waved his hand with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Wh-What're you doing?"

"What? You said that I couldn't wear this, so I'm not."

"Argh, whatever you can sleep in here but keep your underwear on."

Jeanne smiled with a victorious smile on her face, she then got into the bed under the sheets next to Lance and lied down on his chest. Lance blushed slightly, with Jeanne looking up at him.

"So about the Yumi Lookalike, Yuu-Kun."

"Yea, I really don't know about that. As far as I know both of them said they were both orphaned with no siblings or parents, but they look too similar to just ignore it."

"Yes, by the way Yumi-Chan was just promoted to Arch-Knight."

After hearing that from Jeanne, Lance had made an ecstatic expression on his face and he smiled.

"Really, that's amazing."

"Well, she has been in the Order longer than we have and she is called the 'Sword Princess'."

"I'll have to congratulate her later, but she probably won't be happy when she finds out that you snuck here without her."

"Yes, I don't care about that at the moment…as long as I can be with my Lance-Kun."

Jeanne smiled as she placed her head down on Lance's chest and instantly fell asleep with Lance looking at her with a blush on his face.

* * *

 **Three Faction Study Time**

 **The Next Day**

Sitting down in the living room were the entire Occult Research Club, along with Chris drinking coffee, with Lance and Jeanne sitting down with the others. Rias was sitting down as Kiba sat down and looked towards Issei while asking.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels who're led by God. What is the name given to the Highest Rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

"This is easy, our parents went over this with us when we were kids. The highest ranked and strongest Angels are called the Four Great Seraph who're also on par with the Four Maou. The members are the Archangel Michael, Raphael, Uriel and Gabr…."

At that moment, Chris then interrupted Issei by spit taking while the coffee was still in his mouth and Lance looked towards him with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"That was out of character of you, are you alright?"

"Are you alright, Tou-San?"

"Y-Yea, just a bit of a slip up. Wh-Why don't you all go to the Maou next?"

"Okay, Next is our "Maou"-Sama. What are the names of the "Four Maou-Sama"?"

"Right, I would happy to actually meet them eventually. Lucifer-Sama, Beelzebub-Sama, Asmodeus-Sama and lastly Leviathan-Sama."

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels."

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is Azazel and the name of the Vice-governor is Shemhazai. I know completely up to here. And the name of the leaders are Armaros…Barakiel…Tamiel…Barakiel…Tamiel…Sahariel…Penemue…and Kokabiel."

Rias then nodded her head in approval, Asia then stood up in front of everyone with a slightly embarrassed expression on her face.

"Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcists. The first type are the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the 'surface'. So the exorcist on the 'behind' are the ones that is a threat to us."

"Ise, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are Exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right…I can't touch the holy water anymore…."

Asia then sobbed slightly then she moved onto the bible.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"…A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible any more!"

Again, Asia started crying as soon as she realized that she couldn't even read the bible anymore.

"However, this is my favorite phrase… Oh God. Please forgive a…!"

At that moment, Chris appeared behind her covered her mouth with a slightly worried sigh and he removed his hand.

"You're exactly like your, she had this habit of reciting passages and phrases whenever she was depressed."

"Right, I can't recite that phrase."

Chris looked at the saddened expression on her face and started patting her on her back comfortably.

"Alright, Devil-Sans now I'll explain the Chivalric Order."

Lance sweatdropped slightly at Jeanne's childish and cheerful personality, she then started her explanation of the Chivalric Order.

"Now Knights are similar to Exorcists, we also receive Divine Protection from God and we go through intense and extensive training to increase our physical abilities be and we work on unlocking the power within ourselves."

"Power within yourselves?"

"It's like this."

Lance then stood stood up in front of them, he breathed outwards and a green aura started overflowing from his entire body him.

"Lance-Kun is an example of the training that we go through to fight against the Supernatural, we work on being able to freely tap into the life-force that flowing through our body to further increase our abilities. We Knights and Knightess are also armed with special magically enhanced weaponry that were created through alchemy and blessed by the Church…called Magic Arks. And as Human, we also have members who are armed with Holy Swords, Demon Swords or Sacred Gears which I have possess."

"You're a Sacred Gear user?"

"Yep, Blades Blacksmith…I can create holy sword with different properties."

"That's the opposite of Kiba's Sword Birth."

Van had stated with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"And that's the end of Jeanne-Sensei's Lesson."

Everyone then started to sweatdrop at Jeanne's child-like tone and playful expression, Rias then looked towards Chris with a question on her mind.

"Christian-Sama…?"

"Chris is just fine, so what do you want to know?"

"I'm sorry, I was just curious about the incident that had led the deaths of the Paladin."

Chris' expression fell slightly along with Lance slightly, but both only sighed and Chris had sat down in front of them.

"It started a couple of years ago, both Lance and Issei would've been twelve or thirteen at the time, it first started after Kaito and Mikoto had retired. It first started after one of the Paladin, Lionel also known as 'The Lion King' who was the possessor on of the Longinus, Regulus Nemea. He went on assignment alone against a packed of High-Ranking Demons and was suddenly blindsided by a pack of High-Level Demons and High-Tier Demon. After that, little by little it seemed that more and more High-Ranking Knights and the Arch-Knights were being killed in combat."

"They were targeting the High-Ranked Knights and Paladin, but why?"

"The Paladin and Head Paladins are Humans who're known as Heroes among the Order for their strength and dedication, losing them would mean that the young Knights would not only lose their Heroes they would also lose their moral…we couldn't even find their bodies so we would give them a proper burial. But the full incident is something that you guys should hear, so you should continue with your training."

They only nodded in agreement to what Chris had said, and they restated their training for the upcoming Rating Game.

* * *

 **Balance Breaker Training with Issei**

 **Four Days later**

Issei was sent flying by Lance who had Secace in his hand, he then regained his footing while covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked forward towards Lance, as three magic circles appeared behind him each of them were launched forward towards Issei releasing fire, ice and lightning attacks towards him all at once. Issei jumped out of the way with whatever strength was left in his legs, he held his hand out as the Boosted Gear sounded again.

 **[Boost]**

Despite having his power boosted again, Issei was too exhausted to focus straight and he stood up with his fist clenched. More and more magic circle started appearing behind Lance, each of them started firing off a fire, ice, wind and lightning attack towards.

The only thing that Issei could do was dodge each of the attack, while gathering more power into his Boosted Gear. After hearing the fifth Boost from his Sacred Gear, Issei changed his possession and started rushing towards Lance.

"Let's go, Boosted Gear!"

 **[Explosion]**

Issei then released the stored power that was inside of his Boosted Gear and was surrounded with an overflowing red aura. He appeared in front of Lance, while sending out a barrage of attacks towards him with Lance effortless dodging each of the attacks. Issei then clicked his tongue out of frustration and held his hand out while gathering demonic power around his hand.

"Dragon Shot!"

Issei held his hand out and fired off a massive red shot towards him, Lance then held Secace out and opened up a tear in space with Issei's attack vanishing inside of it. Issei made a shocked expression on his face, he looked forward as Lance suddenly vanished. Lance then appeared in front of Issei, he then kicked Issei backwards sending him crashing into a tree and he spat out blood from his mouth.

"Dammit, I'm not getting anywhere with this…."

Issei looked forward as Lance started walking toward him with a serious expression on his face, and Secace clenched in his hand.

"This'll be the final push, if this doesn't work then I don't know what will."

Lance's eyes glowed green while becoming sharper, and a powerful green aura started being released from Lance's entire body. Issei looked towards him with a slightly terrified expression on his face as he felt fear going through his body, but Issei still stood up while clenching his left arm.

* * *

 **Strategy Training with Rias and Akeno**

Rias was sitting down in front of Chris while going through several documents in her hands intently along with Akeno who was sitting down next to her, Chris then looked towards her and stated.

"Raiser thinks that only Akeno can stand against his servants, but that's not true each of your peerage members carry the ability to stand against his Peerage members."

"This is the record that Raiser has at the official 'Rating Game'. He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

"Yes, but he's too overconfident in his own abilities and looks down on Low-Class Devils that'll end up being his own downfall. There's also the issue with his Queen."

"Arara, I'll will be the one who'll fight against Yubelluna also known as 'The Bomb Queen' since we're both Queens."

"There's also a slightly problem that'll you'll have to deal with and that's…."

They were suddenly stopped as they heard a massive explosion, everyone else then turned their heads and saw a bright red blast being shot into the air.

"W-What was that?!"

Everyone then headed towards the location of the explosion, once they got there they were shocked by what they had saw. The trees were all knocked down with the ground being scorched and Issei was unconscious on the ground. With Lance sitting down on the ground holding his side and breathing heavily slightly, with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Ise-San, Nii-San!"

"I'm alright, but you might want to heal him first Asia."

Asia then went over and started healing Issei's injuries with her Sacred Gear, with its green light covering his body while Chris walked over towards Lance along with Jeanne who made a worried expression.

"Lance-Kun are you alright?!"

"Well, I think one, two probably four of my ribs may've been fractured from that last punch. If I wasn't in War God mode and a that barrier at the lasts second, then some of my ribs probably would've been shattered."

"Lance what happened exactly?"

"Well…."

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Earlier**

Lance was walking towards Issei with a serious expression on his face, while releasing a menacing aura from his entire body. Issei placed his hand on his left hand with a fearful expression on his face, with his hand beginning to shake.

"This is the feeling of absolute terror, the feeling of being unable to fight against someone who's stronger than your are. This is the path that everyone eventually face and that's the future that's in front of you as the Welsh Dragon being faced against several opponents each one being stronger than the last. And the end result of that will be someone important to your eventually dying, because you aren't strong enough to do anything just like what happened with Asia."

Issei looked towards Lance with a slightly angered expression on his face, with the jewel on his Boosted Gear beginning to blink with a green and Issei started clenching his fist as he remembered what happened that night.

"You're going to experience the feeling of helpless after the game if you lose to Raiser Phenex, then you'll lose Rias to a pompous douchebag who's possibly overcompensating the fact that he never had any actual friends with a bunch of girls."

Lance looked forward and noticed Issei beginning to clench his teeth out of frustration while his Boosted Gear started shining brightly, but he still wouldn't step forward

"Come on! Why're you just sitting there cowering in front of a Knight, you're supposed to be the Red Dragon Emperor someone who'd just laugh at every single adversary in front of them and stand up against them! If you're truly someone deserving of that title then stand up!"

Issei gritted his teeth and shook away every bit of his fear, he then rushed towards Lance with a renewed determination in his eyes.

"Oryaaaaaaah!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

A powerful red light started being released from Issei's Boosted Gear, as his eyes were glowing with a bright green light. A massive red flame-like light then surrounded his entire body, once the light had vanished Issei had donned a red Dragon armor with green jewels on his body and two magic thrusters on his back. Lance then looked towards him with an amazed expression on his face, but he then realized that Issei wasn't stopping.

"Crap, I may've overdid it!"

Lance then started created a large number of magical barrier in front of Issei, but he only broke through them while continuing with his attack. As he was coming towards him, Lance started releasing a more denser aura from his entire body and created a more durable barrier. Once Issei's fist smashed into Lance's stomach, he started spitting blood out from his mouth.

* * *

"And, I'm pretty sure you know that rest of it."

"Lance-Kun, how did you know that would work?"

"Because, it's just who he is…being able to succeed his own limitations to protect what's important to him and that was reason enough for him to unlock his Balance Breaker."

He then looked and noticed that Asia was finished healing Issei's injuries, she then went over and started healing Lance's injuries. Once she was finished Lance jumped up with a rejuvenated smile on his face, he then felt his side and sighed out of relief.

"That's a useful Sacred Gear, if it wasn't for you I'd probably wouldn't be able to move for a while."

At Lance praise, she started blushing out of embarrassment and he looked and saw Issei standing back up with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Wh-What happened?"

Issei had asked with a wondering look on his face.

"Well, besides almost breaking a few of my ribs you've finally achieved Balance Breaker…and that's Step One completed."

"S-Step One?"

"Yep, there's still more things that you'll need to take down a Phenex that's if you're willing to do it."

"Of course."

"Alright, then let's have a chat with Ddraig."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Seven of the Magic Knight, the Gremory started their training for the upcoming battle for the Rating Game against Raiser Phenex. Issei started his own training with Lance to achieve his Balance Breaker form. Along with Chris showing up with Jeanne tagging along with him, he started his training with the rest of the Occult Research members. Both Lance and Jeanne had a slight moment and at the end of the chapter Issei had finally obtained his Balance Breaker.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Lavinia, Yuuma, Griselda.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan, Kiyome.**


	8. Gremory vs Phenex

**Well, before starting the story I'd like to answer some reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed the Chapter.**

 **Guest 2: Yes, Lance doesn't know that he's Half-Angel, but he'll eventually find out.**

 **Hellspam: That explanation will be given in the further chapters, and as for the pact I've actually been thinking about that in the future.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed. Now, lets' get right to the fight!**

* * *

 **Gremory vs. Phenex**

Lance was sitting inside of his bedroom, while wearing his Kuoh Academy's uniform and he had stood up with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, I might as well stop by the Occult Research Club and…."

SHINE!

At that moment, the Gremory magic circle appeared on the ground and Lance looked towards it with a confused expression on his face. Once the lied died down, Grayfia had appeared from the magic circle and looked towards Lance.

"Uh, Grayfia-San what're you doing here?"

"The my master Lucifer-Sama would like you to join him in viewing the Rating Game."

"Oh, it would be a pleasure."

Lance then stood up and started walking next to Grayfia, she then activated the magic circle and both of them were transported to another location. Once the light had died down, then Lance looked around and noticed that he was transported to a viewing room.

"He really does take after Galahad."

Lance then turned around and saw a young man with crimson hair, blue eyes and wearing noble clothing with a smile on his face. Lance immedately sensed the demonic power that surrounded Sirzechs' body, he then smirked and held his hand out.

"I take it that you're Sirzechs Lucifer-San. It's great to finally meet you."

"Same here Lance-Kun, you really do take after Galahad when he was your age."

"I've actually been wondering, how did you meet my dad?"

"Well, a couple of years ago there was a group High-Level Demons who were suddenly came from the Human World and started to rampage within the Underworld. And when I along with the other Maou were prepared to intercept them, then suddenly we ran into a teenage Knight who was dragged in along with the Demons. Galahad Du Lac wielder of Arondight the 'Ultimate Dragon Slayer', despite being a Human being he fought against every last Demons and came out of it with barely a scratch on him. When we asked why he protect the Underworld he answered, "Why not? I really don't think I need a reason to protect someone or kick some Demon's ass". And ever since that day, Galahad has always been good friends."

"That's an awesome story, but I've actually been wondering something. Why did my dad always tell me to be careful around Serafall Leviathan?"

At his question, Sirzechs immedately broke out laughing with an amused expression on his face and Lance looked towards him with a confused expression on his face.

"Okay, seriously when I asked my dad why he did that exact same thing."

"Hahahaha, well you see…."

{Where is he?! Where is he?! Where is he?!}

Lance made a confused expression as he heard a young girl beginning to shouting out, he then turned his head as he heard Sirzechs beginning to laugh to himself and Grayfia looked away.

"What're you…?"

OPEN!

Lance then heard the door to the room opening, he turned his head and saw a beautiful young girl with black hair tied in twin-tails, blue eyes, large breasts, and wearing a purple magic girl outfit. Lance looked towards her and noticed that she was looking at him with starry eyes.

"You know you kind of look like So…."

BANG

Before Lance could finish his sentence, she immedately tacked him into the ground and placed him into a bone crushing hug. Lance started blushing a deep shade of red as he felt the girl's breasts pressing up against his chest.

 _"What just happened?! And why am I sensing a large amount of demonic power coming from her?!"_

Lance had wondered out to himself.

"Ah! Lance-Chan, I'm so happy that I can see you again! You went from being completely adorable to being completely handsome!"

"I'm sorry, but have we ever met before?"

"Nope~ Not personally, but I'm Gala-Tan's bestest best friend."

"Well, I actually never got your name."

"Oh, where are my manners?"

She then jumped off of him while making a wand appear in her hand out of nowhere, she spun her wand around in circles before pointing it towards Lance with her tongue sticking out playfully.

"I'm the Magical Girl, Serafall Leviathan! Though you can call me Sera-Tan."

"W-Wait, you're the Maou Leviathan-San."

As soon as Lance said that Serafall pouted, causing him to look at her with a deadpanned look.

"Call me Sera-Tan."

"Uh, S-Sera-Tan."

Once Lance called Serafall by her nickname she wrapped her arms around him with a bright childish smile on her face.

"Why did my dad warn me about you?"

"Well, even Galahad know that she can sometimes go over the top. Well, it looks like that Rating Game's about to start."

Lance then sat down next to Sirzechs, with Serafall sitting down next to him while hugging his arms into her breasts and he started blushing a deep shade of red.

* * *

 **Rating Game Field (Kuoh Academy Replica)**

As the school bell started ringing, Rias along with the rest of her Peerage members were sitting down inside of the replica of the Occult Research Club with communication devises in their ears.

"First we have to take down Raiser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen."

"Buchou, you seem pretty calm."

Issei had said to Rias with a wondering look on his face.

"The Rating Game has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba then came over with a map of the school that's gridded like a chessboard, and he spread it out on the table in front of them. Rias then started marking both theirs' and the enemies' bases, she then looked towards them and stated.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. He'll have his Knight or Rook positioned at one of the club room's located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with 'mobility'. So he'll have one Knight and three Pawns, a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Van then pointed towards the gym on the map and stated.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility."

After saying that, Rias then turned her attention towards both Kiba and Van.

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"Got it."

Both Kiba and Van then left the room, but not before taking a map along with them along with a weird looking tool box. She then turned towards everyone else and stated.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Rias then started coming up with different strategies for the Rating Game, leaving only Issei and Asia with nothing more to do.

"Buchou? Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, not at the moment. But, Ise since you're a Pawn you'll need to use Promotion."

"Right!"

He then looked and noticed Rias patting the spot that was next to her, Issei then sat down next to her with a slightly nervous expression on his face. He then started blushing as he felt Rias hugging him with a smile on her face.

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

Issei had agreed with Rias as he stood at attention.

"That's a good boy. Use the 'Promotion' to change into Queen. The battle will change if you promote into the Queen that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a Queen. I can already hear Lance beginning to laugh."

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. Plus, there is a Male Ultimate-Class Devil who's classed as a Queen. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Raiser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

Issei then smirked at what Rias had said and he replied, as he turned towards her.

"Neither of us would let that happen, we already promised that we wouldn't lose here."

"Yes, I will be relying on you all. My adorable, Ise."

As the real battle started, both Issei and Koneko started heading towards the gym that was near the New School Building. They then walked into the back entrance and went into the platform, as they were walking inside Koneko suddenly muttered.

"…Presence. Enemy."

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

They followed the direction of the voice and found a young woman in a Chinese dress, the twins and a girls with a wooden staff in her hand. Both Issei and Koneko then revealed themselves to the members of Raiser's Peerage, Issei then looked forward and called out.

"Boosted Gear, standby."

 **[Boost]**

"…I will leave the Pawns to you, Ise-Senpai. I will take care of the Rook."

"Right!"

Koneko then got into a battle ready stance and began charging towards the girl in the Chinese dress, while Issei stood in front of the three Pawns. Issei then looked forward and made a shocked expression on his face as he saw the two twins wielding using chainsaws.

"Disassembling time."

Issei was slightly creeped out by their cheerful tones, he then turned his head and saw Koneko expertly fighting against the other Rook. He then turned around as he saw one of the Pawns named Mira, who started swinging her wooden staff towards him and Issei started dodging each of the attacks.

""Split, split, split, split, split!""

Issei turn around as he heard the two twins coming towards him with their chainsaws, he jumped back and started effortlessly dodging both of their attacks. Issei then heard the sound of something towards him, and he dodging an attack coming from Mira.

 **[Boost]**

At the second boost, again Issei felt his power being increased through his Boosted Gear and the three Pawns started looking towards him with an irritated expression on their face.

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

"…I can't break through his guard."

 **[Boost]**

Issei smirked as he heard the third boost from Boosted Gear, he then held his hand out and shouted.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

 **[Explosion]**

Issei felt overwhelming power began surrounding Issei's entire body, he then smirked and started his own counterattack.

"I'll take care of you first!"

Issei charged towards one of the twins, appearing in front of one of them and knocked them down towards the ground.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-Chan!"

The little sister then charged charging towards Issei with her chainsaw, he then rotated his body around and dodging her attack.

"Sorry about this."

With a swift hit at the back of the neck, the younger sister fell unconscious towards the ground with Issei laying her down on the ground. Mira then charged towards him with her wooden staff, Issei instantly caught the wooden staff and he effortlessly broke it. Issei then pulled his fist back and aimed it in front of Mira's face, but stopped in front of her face. She then made a nervous expression on her face and stopped attacking him, but she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why didn't you finish your attack?"

"Because, you're not the one I want to punch."

Mira blushed slightly at what Issei had said, he then looked and noticed that Koneko had already defeated her opponent. Both of them then started hearing Rias contacting them over their transceiver and she had asked.

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

"Yes! Both Koneko-Chan and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!]

Both of them then started running outside of the gym, with Raiser's servants looking at him with a confused expression on their face. Once they had exited the gym, there was a powerful strike of lightning crashing down towards the gym instantly destroying it.

"Take."

They looked and noticed Akeno flying over them with a with her Devil wings spread out, with a smile on her face.

[Raiser Phenex-Sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires!]

Issei then looked towards the gym with a surprised expression on her face, he then remembered something that Kiba had told him.

 **The "Priestess of Lightning", that's Akeno-San's nickname. Since Buchou isn't the age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about Akeno-San, but she is famous among certain group of people.**

He then smirked with an impressed expression on his face, he then looked towards Koneko with a smile on his face as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We did it, Koneko-chan."

"...yes, good work Ise-Senpai."

They then started hearing Rias through the transceiver and she stated.

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Right!"

As they were preparing to remove out, Issei's eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed bridal style and jumped out of the way causing Koneko to blush slightly.

"What're you…?"

* * *

DOOOOOON

At that moment, there was a large explosion where Koneko was standing and then his attention was caught towards the air.

"Fufufu, great reflexes and here I thought she'd be an easy target."

"Well, my parents always told me always be aware of my surroundings and never lose focus or else I might end of making a mistake and end up dead."

Koneko then blush as she jumped out of Issei's arms, and she looked away slightly.

"…Thanks, Senpai."

"No, problem. But, we'll just have to…."

They then noticed Akeno suddenly appearing out in front of Raiser's Queen with a slight smile on her face, she then looked and stated.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phenex-Sama's Queen, Yubelluna-San. Or should I call you the 'Bomb Queen'?"

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, 'Priestess of Lightning'. Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Ise-Kun meet up with Yuuto-Kun and Van-Kun. Koneko-Chan and I will take care of here."

"B-But!"

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job."

He were stopped as a golden aura started surrounding Akeno's body around her entire body, she then made a determined expression on her face.

"It's okay. We'll will defeat this Queen with everything we have!"

"Akeno-San and Koneko-Chan, I will leave this place to you."

Issei started heading towards the sports court where both Kiba and Van were, he then heard the announcement.

[Raiser Phenex-Sama's three Pawns retires.]

* * *

As he continued running towards their destination, once he got there they ran into both Van and Kiba with both of them wielding a different sword.

"Hey Ise-Kun."

"It's about time that you got here."

Kiba had said with his usual refreshing smile on her face, while Van had smirked slightly.

"Also, was it you two who defeated the enemy Pawns?"

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. We somehow managed to lure the Pawns that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the Pawns to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one Knight, one Rook, one Bishop. Three pieces in total."

"Well, it looks like we got an even number, but in terms offense we got the upper hand. And since we eliminated the gym they'll put more strength here."

"Van, you actually kind calmer…well calmer than Kiba."

Van made a slightly confused expression on his face, but he smiled slightly and looked towards Issei.

"Well, that's because I'm been in battle for as long as I could remember way before I met up with Rias and became her Knight. But, dealing with a Phenex even I would get become slightly nervous about that."

Van had explained as he

"Well, thanks Van for you are…always confident when it comes to a fight."

"Shut it, Kiba. By the way, I meant to ask what was with Lance after Raiser talked about his dad and the other Paladins? He really doesn't seem like the guy who'd lose his cool easily."

Issei then made a slightly shocked expression on his face, before answering with a slight sigh.

"Your right, Lance is the type of guy who never loses his cool in any situation no matter how severe it is, but I've only seen him really lose his cool once when…."

As they were beginning to talk to each other, they suddenly heard a young woman's voice.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phenex-Sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knights! I challenge you to a duel!"

They then turned their attention towards the baseball court where there was a woman clad in armor standing their, Van then smirked slightly and stated.

"What a brave girl."

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a Knight and as a swordsman."

"I guess, I can't either."

Both of them then started walking towards her, with both Issei and Koneko falling after him, once they made it their they made their introduction.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the Knight, Van."

"I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei."

Karlamine then made a happy expression on her face, then stated.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

"Right, this coming from the girl who's standing in the middle of a field where she could be ambushed."

Karlamine then drew her sword from its sheath with Kiba drawing out his own sword with a slight smirk on his face.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

"Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!"

Both of them then charged at each other with great speed as their started having their swords clashing against each other, with sparks starting to fly into the air. As they were watching the battle Van sighed slightly, while scratching his head.

"I probably should've fought her instead, now I'll have to…."

"You seem bored."

Both of them then turned their head and saw a young woman wearing a mask that covered half of her face along with a beautiful girl with blonde drill hair and wearing a pink western dress. She then looked towards Issei with a slight calculative expression.

"Hmm. So this boy is the Pawn that Rias Gremory adores?"

As she continued giving him the same expression, Issei activated his Boosted Gear and the girl only waved her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that Bishop going to fight?"

"Because, she's Raiser's little sister."

Issei then made a slightly shocked expression on his face, causing Van to laugh slightly.

"Hahahaha, hard to believe isn't it. A girl like her being related to a pompous prick like that."

"Ah, I've heard rumors that you can't stand High-Class Devils."

Van then smirked slightly while shrugging his shoulder at what Raiser's sister had said, before responding.

"I don't hate all High-Class Devils in general, I just don't like the pompous overconfident types with their holier-than-thou BS…so the number of High-Class Devils that I actually like are very limited."

Issei looked towards Van with a slightly confused expression on his face at the tone from his voice, but was stopped as he heard Isabella preparing to attack.

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

He turned around and noticed Isabella aiming forward for his face, Issei moved his head out of the way and started dodging the attacks. She started launching a barrage of attacks with each one being from unpredictable angles and places, even when he dodged the attack she came back with another attack. She then kicked forward, with Issei blocking the attack.

 **[Boost]**

Once Issei regained his balance he heard Boosted Gear's announcement, Isabella then looked towards him with an impressed expression.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you…. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

"Well, you can thank my parents for that…I've been training since I was a kid mainly because I wanted to keep up with my friend and so I can protect what's important to me. That's why I'll defeat you."

Issei then started hearing the sound, of the wind beginning to air and noticed Holy Eraser was blown apart by Karlamine's sword which was surrounded with flames.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

"She won't beat Kiba like that."

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. Knight of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…."

"…Freeze."

Kiba's sword then started being surrounded with ice, and formed into an all new blade completely made out of ice.

"In front of this sword, 'Flame Delete', all types of fire will disappear."

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

As they started clashing against each other, Karlamine's sword was complete turned into ice and she threw her sword away while grabbing a short sword from her strap.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phenex that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

From out of nowhere there were a large amount of wind and fire engulfing the entire area, creating a whirlwind. And it started reaching towards where the others were,

"That Karlamine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Kiba's ice sword was then melted away to nothing, but he only smirked confidently and held his sword out again.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire…but."

Kiba's sword then changed again, into sword with an orb in the middle near the tip of the sword and the flames started sucked inside of it.

"Replenish Calm. It's been awhile since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. 'Sword Birth'. I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

And as Kiba held his hand out more and more demonic sword started appearing from the ground around him. With Issei's Boosted Gear beginning to sound again.

 **[Boost]**

"Alright, Boosted Gear! Explode!"

 **[Explosion]**

Again Issei's power started to become overflowing, he then held his hand out and fired off a huge Dragon Shot towards Isabella. And it started flying towards Isabella, the Karlamine then shouted.

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Isabella listened to her instruction and dodged the attack, with Issei's Dragon Shot going towards the tennis court and completely annihilating it. Karlamine then made a slightly terrified expression at the destructive force of that attack.

"Isabella! Defeat that Pawn! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use 'promotion'! I will take him down before that happens!"

Isabella then charged towards Issei, but was stopped as she noticed that he had already appeared in front of her with his fist pulled back. And he aimed his attack forward with Isabella blocking the attack, but was send flying slightly due to the attack. Issei then gathered demonic power around his hand and fired off another attack towards Isabella. Once the attack made contact Isabella was sent flying and landed on the ground, before fading away into light.

[Raiser Phenex-Sama's Rook retires.]

 **[Reset]**

Karlamine then looked forward towards Issei with a slightly impressed expression.

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that Pawn and the Boosted Gear too lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary Pawn. But a Demonic Sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was an Excalibur."

At that moment, Kiba's expression completely changed while leaking killing intent from his entire body causing great confusing to Issei, but Van only narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me about that Excalibur."

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

"What's up with Kiba?"

Before Van could answer, they were stopped as they heard more and more servants approaching them.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-Nee-San?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

They then turned around and saw two more Pawns, one Bishop, and a Knight approaching them with Van scratching his head slightly.

"This might be slightly difficult."

"Hey, the Pawn-Kun over there."

Issei then looked towards one of the servants as they called his name, she then pointed towards the New School building.

"Raiser-Sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there."

He then turned around and saw both Rias and Raiser standing in front of him, he then started hearing someone calling him on his transceiver.

[Ise-San! Can you hear me, Ise-San!?]

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-San on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-San, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-San accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem….]

"Seems like Onii-Sama made a challenge since Rias-Sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-San and Koneko-Chan will also come here as soon as she defeats the Queen! Kiba will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and…."

"The 'Crimson-Haired Ruin-princess', 'Priestess of Lightning', 'Sword Birth', 'Dark Knight' and 'Boosted Gear'. Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the 'Immortal Bird'. No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

Issei then laughed slightly to himself, causing his sister to look towards him with a confused expression.

"What're you laughing at."

"Well, your opponent is possessor of the Welsh Dragon the Red Dragon Emperor and I won't lose to a walking Yakitori."

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match?"

"Damn right."

She then looked towards Karlamine and commanded.

"Karlamine. I will leave that Knight boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phenex?"

"Siris."

"Affirmative."

The a young woman with a wild appearance and wielding a large sword started walking towards Issei, reaching for her sword.

"She is Onii-Sama's other Knight. Unlike Karlamine over there, she doesn't have any of that 'honor of a knight'. She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

Siris then drew her sword and started charging towards Issei as she was slashing her sword downwards, but was stopped as Van intercepted her attack with his own sword.

"Sorry, but I can't have you taking him out in this little fight."

"You're not going to win Dark Knight."

"Huh, I haven't heard that name in a long time…well, it has been a long time since I last flipped my switch."

Van had smirked slightly almost sadistically as his eyes turned from blonde to a dark crimson, which had slightly terrified Siris. Both of them then started slashing towards each other with each attack canceling each other out, despite Van's sword being lesser than in weight.

Siris then clicked her tongue and stepped away from Van, an aura surrounded her sword and she fired off a shockwave towards him. Van held his sword out and started blocking her attack, but then his sword split in half. And Van was pushed back a great distance with what was remaining of his sword in his hand.

"So what do you plan do with a sword like that?"

"You know, I get the fact about not having 'Honor of the Knight' before meeting Kiba and Souji-Sama. In the past, the only thing that I cared about was fighting and enjoying every second of it. But, in this time I'm not fighting for myself."

Van then held his hand out with a darkish blue aura started surrounding his hand, which started sending a cold chill down Siris' spine.

"Let them hear your voice, those who've fallen in the battle, those who've held you in their hands. Reveal yourself and come forth, Muramasa!"

A sheathed dark blue/black demonic katana appeared in Van's hand, he reached for the sword hilt and he unsheathed it releasing its blade. Once he did a darkish blue aura surrounded his entire body, he pressed his foot against the ground charged towards Siris. He appeared in front of her and started launching a barrage of slashes with Siris only being able to block his attacks.

"What is this?!"

Siris was shocked by the sudden increase of power being released by Van.

"The Demon Sword, Muramasa it increases the user's power and speed greatly, but it brings them into the deepest despair. …but, to me this despair is nothing!"

Siris gritted her teeth and slashed her sword horizontally, Van blocked the attack with his katana's edge and it began to go through her sword like nothing. She made a shocked expression on her face at what had just happened, but she was stopped as Van vanished suddenly and a slash mark had appeared on her back.

"I-Is this the power of the Dark Knight."

Siris had asked herself as she fell onto the ground with a pained expression on her face.

"Van that was..."

Van then started stumbling backwards before falling down on one knee, causing Issei to look towards him with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, it's just that this sword also eats away at my demonic power and stamina at a fast rate...a double-edge sword. Don't worry about me just end this!"

At Van's demand, Issei only nodded in agreement and activated his Boosted Gear.

"Alright, let's go Ddraig! Boosted Gear!"

 **[Dragon Booster Second Liberation]**

Issei's Boosted Gear then made another announcement, and it started changing with it extending all the way to his arm with more jewels on it. Issei then started charging towards Kiba, while holding his hand out.

"Kiba! Release your Sacred Gear!"

"Sword Birth!"

As Kiba was releasing his Sacred Gear, Issei placed his hand on the ground next to him and he shouted.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

At that moment, a large sea of demonic sword started coming from the ground and nearly engulfing the entire field. Van made a shocked expression and started flying into the air with his Devil wings.

Each of the swords started stabbing into the servant's bodies' each of them spitting out blood from their mouth with their final words being before disappearing in a bright light.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is the power of the Dragon…?"

[Raiser Phenex-Sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires.]

Kiba looked around with a surprised expression on his face, along with Van who landed on the ground next to them.

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power…."

"Yeah, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen your Sacred Gear."

"Who would've thought that you had that ability?"

[Raiser Phenex-Sama's Queen retires.]

All three of them made an ecstatic expression on their face, Van then pointed towards the New School Building.

"All that's left is the King and Bishop."

"What're you…?"

"She avoided the attack."

Van the pointed and saw that she was still active with a shocked expression on her face, and she commented.

"What happened? Yubelluna was supposed to have the Phenex Tears."

"You can thank Chris-Sama for that, he stated that the slight drop of water would nullify the effects of the Phenex Tears. And since it was our Queen and Rook against your one Queen, all that's left is to take down the King. Issei you go on ahead."

"What about…?"

"We can watch the match from here, besides I can't move for a while and I don't see Kiba carrying me all the way there."

"I really don't mind, we're friends and allies."

"Let me rephrase that, I don't want to be carried."

Kiba laughed nervously at Van's tone, Issei only shook his head in agreement and started heading towards the New School Building.

* * *

 **Inside of the VIP Room**

Sirzechs was looking towards what happened with an impressed expression on his face along with Serafall who was still hugging Lance's arm.

"Rias-Chan and her Peerage are doing an excellent job for their first Rating Game!"

"Yes she is, and the Red Dragon Emperor is showing off his power excellently but there is still the issue with Raiser's Immortality."

"Trust me, this match is only getting started. For those who've seen them, you should know that you should never anger a Dragon."

* * *

 **Rating Game Field (New School Building Replica)**

He rushed inside of the building, once he stepped inside he shouted.

"Promotion! Queen!"

Issei promoted to Queen and instantly felt his strength flowing through his body, once that was done he continued rushing towards the top of the building. Once he made it to the rooftop he pushed open the door and he shouted.

"Buchou!"

Rias turned around along with Asia and saw Issei standing behind them, with and smiled out of joy while Raiser clicked his tongue out of annoyance.

"Ise!"

"Ise-San!"

"The Dragon-Brat, huh. That Ravel, she let him pass."

"What'd you expect me to do."

A sudden voice appeared behind him and he saw Ravel appearing behind him with wings of flames, Raiser only shrugged his shoulder and turned toward Rias.

"Rias, I've got to say I'm impressed I never expected that you're Peerage would be able to completely take out mine. But your Queen is exhausted along with your Rook, your two Knights…you should know that I can't be defeated."

Rias only clenched her teeth out of irritation, Issei then started walking towards Raiser and glared towards him with an angered expression on his face.

"Just before you made fun of mine and Lance's dad along with the other Paladins."

"Yea, so what? If they really lived up to the hype, then why're the dead right now."

"Making fun of Heroes who decided to risk their lives, and trying to force Buchou into something that she doesn't want to do. That's something that I refuse to allow! Balance Break!"

A bright light started surrounding Issei's gauntlet and his body, and once it died down Issei had donned his Balance Breaker armor. Raiser looked towards Issei with a shocked expression on his face along with Ravel, who was in awe.

"Armor?! You made the power of the Welsh Dragon into a physical form?!"

"This is the power of the Emperor of Red Dragons! The Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale-mail! If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-Sama! After all, it seems like this is the 'The Hated Forbidden Technique'!"

[Partner be aware that the time limit is only one hour.]

"Got it Ddraig!"

Raiser clicked his tongue out of irradiation and spread his wings of flames, while flying into the air. Issei then charged towards him with his magic boosters, he held his hand out and fired off a large Dragon Shot towards him. Raiser moved out of the way, with the Dragon Shot exploding into the sky creating a massive explosion.

"Shitty Welsh Dragon brat! Sorry, but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A large amount of flames started surrounding himself with flames and he fired off a massive whirlwind of flames towards him.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phenex! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

 **[The fire of the immortal bird Phenex can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by at.]**

 **But I can't to that, that person is looking at me.**

Issei had mentally responded to Ddraig, he then looked forward and started to charge towards Raiser with his fist pulled back and Raiser charged towards him.

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

Raiser punched forward hitting Issei in his face with Issei returning the attack, Issei felt the intensity of Raiser's flames despite being covered in his Balance Breaker.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armor, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

 **[Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

Issei clenched his right and aimed it towards Raiser's face, once he did he was sent flying backwards slightly. But he only smirked and looked towards him.

"That won't work on…."

At that moment, Raiser started coughing up blood from his mouth and he looked noticing what was in Issei's hand and his face eyes widened.

"A cross?! You have a cross?!"

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phenex, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armor, touching it is absolutely foolish…."

He then looked towards Issei's left arm and noticed that his arm was giving off a pulse unlike the rest of his armor.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm on Lance's advice, since my left arm isn't demonic. Crosses doesn't work on me."

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

Issei then started charging towards Raiser while launching a barrage of attacks, with each attack causing more and more harm to his body.

"Buchou will be able to come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

"Damn brat, don't think that this will be enough to take me out!"

"I don't."

Issei then reached out and took out a bottle that was filled with holy water, he opened it and spilled the contents on him. As the contents of the water started spilling on him, his entire body felt like it was being boiled away. And he started screaming out of agony.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"…Is he going to die?"

Issei had asked Ddraig.

 **[No, even if the effect of the holy water has increased, it won't be simple to kill someone from the Phenex clan.]**

 **Is that right, Ddraig?**

 **[However, the effect of the holy water extinguishes a lot of their stamina and their force of will. Even if it's a Phenex who can come back to life from ashes, losing a great amount of stamina and force of will is…. He won't be able to recover his emotional strength right away.]**

Issei then nodded and started channeling his power to both the cross and holy water in his left arm, along with his demonic power.

 **[Transfer]**

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't care about any of that. If anyone talks bad about anyone that I care about, including Rias! Then that's reason is enough for me to beat the shit out of you…!"

Issei then drove his fist into Raiser's stomach, causing him to cough out a large amount of blood and Raiser kneeled down on one knee with a pained expression on his face.

"For me to lose like this…."

[Raiser Phenex-Sama has retired. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-Sama.]

Raiser then landed on the top of the roof, with Issei landing in front of him while disengaging his Balance Breaker and at that moment Ravel appeared in front of Issei blocking his path. Issei only pointed up his Dragon arm towards her with a determined expression on his face.

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!"

At his light threat Ravel only blushed slightly, Issei then turned around and started walking back towards Rias with a smile on his face.

"We won Buchou."

"Thank you, everyone and thank you Ise."

"Well, it wasn't…."

Before Issei could finish, Rias stepped in front of him and pressed her lips against his causing Issei to blush a deep shade of red. Once they separated away

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?"

"Eh? Y-Yes, it certainly is! Huh!? Your first kissssss!?"

Issei then started stammering with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"A-Are you okay with it!? T-That it was me?"

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward."

Dias smiled towards Issei has everyone else started to gather around them each with a look of accomplishment.

* * *

 **Inside the VIP Room**

Lance looked towards what happened with a smile on his face, he then commented while making a laid back expression.

"Well that battle had a happy ending for them, but what about…."

"I never wanted to put Ria-Tan through a forced engagement if she didn't want to, but even as a Maou I couldn't intervene. So that's why I sought out help from the son of friend and the Welsh Dragon."

"You're really a caring Onii-Sama to her…but, really I got to know why did my dad want to be wary of Serafall?"

"That's because she practically kidnapped you one time."

At that moment, Lance spit take at what Sirzechs had just told him and he looked towards him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm not kidding, Galahad had called us to the human world and showed us a 1yr old you. Serafall found you completely adorable and asked if she could hold you and Galahad let her, while he was talking with us Serafall ran off screaming, "I'm going to make this adorable Lance-Chan my sidekick!". Hahaha, Galahad was more shocked than anything for a few seconds before he spent all day chasing after Serafall!"

"Muu, it's not like I wasn't going to give him back…he was just so adorable."

Lance deadpanned both Serafall who had a cheerful expression and Sirzechs who was just laughing to himself with Grayfia sighing slightly at the antics of the Maou, but Lance only smiled slightly.

"What odd Maou."

"Just wait until you meet Ajuka and Falbium."

"Really, I can't wait."

"Lance-Kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing."

Sirzechs then looked towards Lance with a more serious expression on his face, before asking.

"What exactly do you remember about your mother and her side of the family?"

"Little to absolutely nothing, I feel like I've met her before and I can see a picture of her and I know that she's my mom. But, if I ever try and remember anything about her…I end up with a splitting headache."

"I see."

"Wait, why're you asking?"

"Hahaha, no reason…no reason at all."

Lance was slightly confused by Sirzechs' sudden change in tone, but he ignored as he saw Rias and the other being transported outside of the Rating Game field.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the Chapter Eight of the Magic Knight, the Rating Game between Rias and Peerage vs. Raiser and his Peerage. In this battle, they revealed the results of their training. With Van revealing his Demon Sword along with having some disdain towards High-Class Devils who abuse their status, but besides that I'm sure everyone else knows the rest of it. Issei had his battle against Raiser and defeated him, with Lance having a conversation with the two Maou revealing their relationship with Galahad. And something doing with Lancelot sudden lose memory. Well, until next time.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Lavinia, Yuuma, Griselda.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan, Kiyome.**


	9. The Holy Sword, Excalibur

**Well, before starting the story I'd like to answer some reviews:**

 **FallenAngelLover: They weren't exactly overpowered, in the Canon the only reason that they lost members were because Raiser's Queen Yubelluna had blindsided them. So since she was taken out by Koneko and Akeno, they were only left exhausted not defeated.**

 **Rias Hater: Alright, I'm happy that you like my OC Knight…but you need to chill. I'm pretty sure from your Guest User name we all know that you hate Rias.**

 **Abel: Thanks, I'm happy that you liked the chapter. And Gabriel will be a loving mother to Lance.**

 **King Lancelot: Rias is an important character to Highschool DxD…I really don't know why some don't like her character.**

 **Hellspam: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the fight scenes. Actually Lance won't be getting Brave Saints...well it depends. And yea I can totally see Serafall doing that.**

 **Richter: Next Chapter, coming up.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed. Now, lets' get to the Chapter!**

* * *

 **The Holy Sword, Excalibur**

 **Weeks later**

Lance was walking towards Issei's house along with Kiba, Van and Koneko while they were talking with each other.

"So what had happened yesterday at the Familiar Forest?"

"Well, Ise-Kun had got into an argument with a familiar that Asia had caught after it had shocked him."

"Why couldn't you come?"

"I had another mission to do with the Chivalric Order that took an entire day to get done. By the way why're you guys heading towards Ise's house?"

"Well, the Occult Research Club is currently being cleaned."

As they were continued walking towards Issei's house, Lance later felt Koneko pulling at his shirt and Lance looked down towards her with a slightly confused expression. Koneko then pointed towards a candy shop that was next to them.

"…can we get sweets?"

"Sure, I think that we have time. You coming Kiba, Van?"

Lance had asked both of them, as he looked towards them.

"No, I think I'll just go on ahead."

"Me neither, plus I'm not that into sweats."

Both Van and Kiba then continued walking forward, while both Lance and Koneko started walking inside of the Candy Shop. Once Lance walked up towards the front of the counter, he then looked towards Koneko.

"So, what do you want Koneko-Chan?"

After Koneko had told him what she had wanted, Lance made a dumbstruck expression on his face. After they had left the Candy Store, Lance was carrying bag filled with candy and he looked down towards Koneko who was eating a bar of chocolate.

"Are you sure that you can eat all of this?"

"…Yes."

"I wanted to know, do you enjoy being in Rias' Peerage?"

"…Yes, Buchou has been there for my for a long time when I no one else to rely on. Even when…."

She later felt Lance petting her on her head, causing her to smile slightly.

"If you don't feel like talking about it right now, you don't have to. I really do love the way that Rias-San treats her Peerage like her family, the same goes for Sona-San. Though compared to the other Peerages that I've met, you guys carry the most potential while still caring for each other. Though you don't have to worry about your powers going rampant."

"…But, what about?"

"Power is still Power, it doesn't matter if it's Senjutsu, Magic and even Demonic Power. Power still corrupts people no matter what form it takes. It depends on how the user wields it, plus you have people to depend on if you do lose control."

* * *

Koneko nodded at what Lance had told her, once they had walked into Issei's house they walked on an embarrassing sight. Issei was making an embarrassed expression on his face as everyone started looking at his photo album.

"Yo, Ise."

"…What're you guys doing?"

"We're showing everyone Ise's photo albums."

"Man that's got to be embarrassing."

Issei then glared towards Lance with an angered expression on his face, Akeno then looked one of the photos both Lance and Issei were both playing in the park with a wooden swords in their hands.

"Ara, both of you were really close."

"Yea, there wasn't a time when those two weren't playing in the park together."

Issei then looked and noticed that Kiba was laughing at one of the photos in the album, unable to take it he lunged towards Kiba trying to get the album.

"Oi, Kiba give that back!"

"Van catch!"

Kiba then threw the photo album towards Van who had caught it without looking, he then threw it towards Lance with an uninterested expression on his face. Lance then caught it with a smirk on his face as Issei was coming towards him, he threw it back towards Kiba. Issei then glared towards Lance, while gripping his collar with an angered expression on his face.

"What? It's not my fault you're slow!"

"And it's not my fault that you're an idiotic slacker!"

Lance then gained a tick mark on his forehead as Issei had summoned his Boosted Gear, his mother then looked towards him with an angered expression on his face.

"Ise, no using your Sacred Gear in the house."

Issei then unsummoned his Sacred Gear, while turning towards Lance as sparks started flying between both of them. Kiba continued looking at photo album, but he stopped at a certain page and made an emotionless expression.

"Hey Ise-Kun, Lance-Kun."

Both Lance and Issei, then looked towards them as their fists were smashed against the side of each other's cheeks with Kiba showing them the photo. The photo was of both of them standing next a tomboyish looking girl and all three of them were holding up a European Sword, with a smile on their face.

"Do either of you remember this?"

"Hey, I remember taking that photo we took that photo together with Iri-Chan."

"Yea, I remember that day."

"A Holy Sword here of all places."

Lance then looked towards the emotionless expression on Kiba's face, before he could respond he suddenly felt a faint holy aura throughout the city with both Kaito and Mikoto making the same expression along with Issei.

"Huh, what was that?"

"It's probably nothing Ise."

At Mikoto's statement, Issei dropped it with both of his parents making a slightly worried expression on their face. Lance then stood up and started walking outside of the house, before looking towards everyone else.

"Sorry guy, I've got something to check out."

Lance then walked outside of the house while pulling his cellphone out of the pocket, and started dialing the number for Elaine.

"I know I'm not being paranoid, they felt the same thing that I did."

{Hello, Lance.}

"Hey, Elaine it's probably nothing but has their been anything about the…."

{…missing Excaliburs from the Church.}

Lance then made a shocked expression on his face by what Elaine had just said to him, he then placed his hand on his head.

"So, I wasn't being paranoid…I really did sense one in this town."

{We were actually going to contact you about that, there's another assignment for you, someone has taken three Excaliburs from three separate Churches.}

"Do they have any leads on who did it?"

{Yes, that bastard Fallen Angel who dared attack one of my adorable grandchildren, apparently he wasn't happy about how to war had ended. So he wanted to instigate another War.}

At that moment, Lance's expression fell slightly and then he clenched his fist slightly with a slightly fearful expression on his face.

"The guy who survived the Great War against God and the other Maou, he's beyond our current caliber to deal with. Even with his Scale Mail Ise wouldn't be able to fight against him in his current level of power and he can only use for an hour a day."

{Don't be like that, I'm sure if all of you were to team up you'd be able to fight against him…and if not I'll fight against him.}

Lance's expression fell even more the moment Elaine had suggested that, and he started shaking his head with a fearful expression on his face.

"That's even worse! If you were to start fighting here, this entire city would be completely destroyed and burned down in a matter of minutes."

{Ahh! You're exactly like Galahad and Chris, neither of you wants my help…don't you know it breaks a mother's heart when she can't help her own family!}

"It's not that, it's just that your not the type of person who holds back in a fight. And no, I wouldn't know what a mother…."

A sudden mind breaking headache went through Lance's head, as another memory started creeping into his head. And he placed his hand on his head with a pained expression on his face, he later shook it off and sighed out of relief.

"We'll try and find a way to stop Kokabiel…AND only if we have no other alternative then you can step in."

{Okay, the mission assignment should already be sent to your phone. Be safe.}

Elaine then hung up the phone as Lance was sent another mission assignment from the Chivalric Order, which read:

* * *

 **To:** Lance  
 **From:** Chivalric Order

 **Description:** Three Excalibur Swords were stolen by the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, you're mission is getting them back and not getting into a battle with him if possible. Also it seems that two other Humans, one Exorcists the other an elderly man are working with him. You'll also be partnered with two Exorcists from the Vatican who're also in possession of Holy Swords.

□ **Accept  
□Decline**

* * *

Lance then pressed 'Accept' on his cellphone, once he was finished he placed his cellphone in his pocket with a slightly discouraged expression on his face. He looked down towards the ground and started thinking over what he had just heard.

"I'll just have to go all out."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

During Lunch, Lance was lounging inside of the 'Knight of Chivalry' Clubroom with some requests in his hands from the request box.

KNOCK KNOCK

Lance heard knocking at the door, he then sat up in his chair and then looked towards the door.

{Lance-Kun, can I come in?}

"Sure thing, Sona-San."

Sona then walked inside of the room with a chessboard setup in her hand, with Lance looked towards her with a wondering expression on his face.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes, I would like to challenge you to a game of chess. I've been meaning to ask for a while."

"Sure thing, I'm not really doing anything at the moment. Just set it up on the table."

Sona then went and sat down on the couch in front of the table and she started setting up the chessboard, with Lance sitting down in front of her. Once she was finished setting up the chess pieces, Lance had picked the white pieces while Sona picked the black pieces.

"Well, why don't we make this more interesting?"

"How so?"

"If I win, you'll tell me what your goal in life is. And, if you win I'll tell you mine."

"Interesting, alright."

As both of them started started their game of chess, they started progressing both of them making precise moves, countering and retaliating against each others move. After matching each other with their wits…in the end of the match Lance had won against Sona. She looked towards him with a shocked expression on her face.

"…I lost. I knew you could match me intelligence, but where did you learn to play like that?"

"From my uncle, I was always taught to think several moves ahead of my opponents to pull out a win…but I still can't seem to find a way to beat that bastard."

Sona looked at him with a slightly confused expression on his face, as she saw the slight look of distress that was inside of his eyes.

"Well since you won, I'll share my dream with you. My dream is to open a school for Devils regardless of their status to learn how to compete in Rating Games, since the other schools in the Underworld only allow children of High Status. That was the reason that I came to Japan to learn of the School's system. Though I'm not sure that the higher ups will be happy about it, because it goes against tradition."

"Who cares what they think? They're just a bunch of old Devils who cares about nothing more than keeping their own status, along with their so called superior power. Go through with your dream no matter what anyone else thinks, alright? And besides, I believe that you can do it."

At what Lance had said, a slight tinge of pink started dusting on Sona's cheeks, and she looked away with an embarrassed expression on her face. She then looked forward as Lance pulled out a bento box, and he had opened it.

"Do you want any Sona-San?"

"S-Sure, that is if you don't mind."

"Alright, now saw aaah."

Sona then started to blush a deep shade of red at what Lance had just said, while holding up a piece of meat with his chopsticks.

"Why's your face all red?"

"It's just that, isn't this supposed to be the other way around?"

"Oh, come on."

Sona sighed with an embarrassed expression on her face, she then closed her eyes with her mouth opened slightly. Once Sona had took of bite of the food and her expression brightened, after she had tasted the food.

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad that you think so, you know you actually look like someone that I met like a week ago."

"And that would be?"

"Serafall Leviathan."

At that moment, Sona's expression fell slightly causing Lance to look at her with a confused expression on his face as Sona sighed slightly.

"Oh my Maou, what did she do?"

"Uh, nothing. But, how is she the oldest sister?"

"My…Onee-Sama means well, she can just sometimes go over the top sometimes."

"Well, I could kind of guess from her personality and I can kind of related. Also I kind of like her cheerful personality. Now, let's eat."

Lance then picked up a piece of food from the bento box with his chopsticks and ate it, Sona then looked towards him with a slightly embarrassed expression on her face as they basically had an 'Indirect Kiss'. He then looked towards her and made a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, by the way are you entering the Ball Tournament."

"I really can't since, Ise-Kun joined the Occult Research Club and I'm joining them…since I've become somewhat of a target."

* * *

 **Ball Tournament**

Inside of the Gym the Occult Research Club, wearing headbands made by Issei with their club name embroiled on it and their opponents were the Baseball Team in a game of dodge ball. While everyone in the Baseball Team were ignoring Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko. While Kiba who was just standing around with an uncaring expression on his face, with both Issei and Van being aimed at by the members of the Baseball Team.

"Get Hyoudou and the Cold Prince!"

"Screw you guys!"

Issei shouted as he started dodging each other dodge balls, while Van started effortlessly dodging the attacks with a bored expression on his face.

"Why're they aiming for you Van?"

"I have some…history with the captain of the Baseball Team."

"What kind of history?"

"I blew off one of his stupid comment, he wanted a fight so I kicked his ass…speaking of which."

The captain of the Baseball Team then threw the dodge ball towards Van, who caught it with one hand and he threw it towards his face. Once the ball smashed against his face he fell backwards on the ground, with Van smirking slightly.

[Don't aim for Ise-Kun nor our Cold Prince bastards!]

Van sighed slightly, but his attention was caught toward Asia who was wearing bloomers instead of the normal gym uniform.

"Why's Asia wearing bloomers?"

"One of my classmates, Aika told her that it was proper formal wear for dodge ball."

"You should really control that chick, before she completely corrupts that girl."

"Stop dodging you bastard!"

Van clicked his tongue as he heard another comment towards him, as one of the Baseball Team members threw the dodge ball towards him. Van pulled his leg back and kicked it back towards them, with the dodge ball hitting them in the face. Issei then looked towards him with a deadpanned look.

"Are you sure that you should be doing that?"

"What? It's not like I'm killing them."

Van's eyes then widened as he saw a large member of the Baseball Team preparing to threw a dodge ball towards Kiba at full force.

"I don't care if I'm hated, take this pretty boy!"

"Damn, what's up with him?"

"Kiba!"

"…huh."

Before the dodge ball made contact with Kiba, Issei appeared next to him and caught the dodge ball in his hand. He then sighed slightly as he looked towards Kiba, with a confused expression.

"You know for a Knight that was kind of sloppy of you."

"…Sorry, I got sidetracked."

* * *

After the Ball Tournament was over and the Occult Research Club had won 1st place, with Lance walking outside along with Issei and Asia who were carrying umbrellas in their hands. Outside the rain was coming down hard smashing against the ground, with a sudden sound echoing throughout the area.

SLAP!

They then turned their heads towards the echoing noise, and saw that Rias had slapped Kiba across his face while he was making an uncaring expression.

"Did that wake you up?"

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until its night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

Issei then started walking towards them and decided to ask him.

"Kiba, what's up with you?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…."

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning…Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

Issei looked towards him with a confused expression on his face, as Kiba continued his solemn expression on his face.

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy Sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Issei looked towards him with a shocked expression on his face by what Kiba had just said, before Lance could walk over he felt another pulse of holy power. He suddenly started walking away from towards the city while waving toward Asia.

"See you later Asia-Chan."

As Lance was walking passed Issei, while he glanced towards him with Issei nodded his head in agreement. Lance took off towards the town heading towards where the location of the holy power was coming from.

"I'm not letting whoever it is get away from me."

* * *

SPLASH

As Lance was running around, he heard the sound of someone falling down into the water, he turned his head and saw an injured Exorcist lying down on the ground with blood dripping from his wound.

"Hey, are you alright?!"

Lance ran towards him and had checked for a pulse, but the Exorcist was already dead with Lance closing their eyes. He later sensed some killing intent coming towards him, and he jumped out of the way as he was almost cut with a blade surrounded with a holy aura.

"Yahooo! That was some reaction time Knight-Boy."

Lance looked forward and saw Freed Sellzen looked towards him with a sadistic smirk on his face, and wielding and oddly shaped blade in his hand.

"Excalibur Rapidly? White hair, red eyes…Freed Sellzen."

"Ahahaha, I didn't think I'd be so popular."

"I heard you tried to rape my adorable Imouto, so now…I'm going to kill you."

Lance had said with his eyes narrowed towards him with Freed making a slightly confused look on his face.

"Huh?! The only one I tried to rape was some blonde haired Nun."

Lance gritted his teeth and summoned Secace in his hand, Freed smiled sadistically and charged towards Lance while activating Excalibur Rapidly's ability of velocity.

"Let's if your blade can match My Excalibur Rapidly."

Freed started slashing Excalibur Rapidly towards Lance with near unreadable speed, and Lance started blocking each of the attacks with Secace. Freed clicked his tongue and started making an angered expression on his face by what had happened.

"Hah! What happened?! My Excalibur-Chan's losing to this whelps sword."

"There's no way a simple fragment of the original can match a Demon Sword."

"That's disappointing, I guess I'll just go and find Asia-Chan and finish what I started! Hahaha!"

Lance clenched his teeth with his eyes started turning slitted, while he started leaking a large amount of killing intent from his body that even started terrifying Freed. As he started clenching Secace's hilt, with a green marking starting to stretch up to his arms and he reached Secace towards the air with a large amount of demonic power starting to gather around it.

 **"Die."**

Lance slashed Secace downwards and released a powerful wave of demonic power that started distorting even the space around them. As the attack started speeding towards Freed, he jumped out of the way just as the attack was coming towards him. Once Freed was out of sight, Lance started looking around with an angered expression on his face.

 **"Where'd he…?!"**

Lance's eyes then widened out of shock, he started forcing Secace out of his hand and he dropped it on the ground. The green markings vanished off of his hand, with Lance clenching his fist tightly and sighed out of relief.

"I-I almost lost it…Secace's Curse isn't something to mess with."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Nine of the Magic Knight. Nothing much happened, all for preparation for the Holy Sword Arc. Issei had his embarrassing moment, with his mother showing everyone his photo album and Kiba started showing his hatred for the Holy Sword, Excalibur. Lance had his moment with Sona and finally at the end of the chapter Lance had his battle with Freed who was almost torn apart. Well, until the next chapter.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Lavinia, Yuuma, Griselda.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan, Kiyome.**


	10. The Exorcist Duo

**Well, before starting the story I'd like to answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thanks, and here come the next chapter.**

 **VoidLing: Yumi will appear in a later chapter.**

 **Qweenashleyfox: The main girl will be decided later.**

 **Real Rias Hater: …Okay.**

 **Guest: Thanks, and I'll make sure its great.**

 **Yandere lover: Hmmm, I've never thought about having someone with a Yandere Personality with the MC.**

 **Abel: Thanks, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest 2: You'll just have to wait and see, just know there are more things to be revealed about the War God Mode. And about Xenovia, yea I could do that.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed. Now, lets' get to the Chapter.**

* * *

 **The Exorcist Duo**

Inside of Issei's bedroom, both Rias and Asia were sitting down in Issei's bed with Rias making a slightly depressed expression on her face.

"The Holy Sword Project?"

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the Holy Sword, Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

"I had heard about this by my parents a couple of years ago, but I had no idea that Kiba was involved with it."

Rias nodded her head and started explaining it in deeper details.

"Holy Swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils. If we, the Devils, touch the Holy Sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the 'Ultimate Weapon' for those who believe in God and see Devils as an enemy."

"Doesn't Jeanne-San's Sacred Gear create Holy Swords?"

"Yea, but hers aren't even close to matching the real things and Lance's family is in possession of one of the strongest Holy Swords Arondight, which is only surpassed by Caliburn. There aren't any Holy Sword Sacred Gears that can compete with Caliburn, Arondight, Excalibur, Durandal or Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi."

"Ise's correct, it's also the same with Demon Swords, which are the Ultimate Weapons against Angels and Fallen Angels. Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the Holy Sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the Holy Swords?"

Rias then shook her head in disagreement.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

"Those people who were involved with that experiment, they killed everyone who were experimented on because they couldn't adapt to the Holy Swords."

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

"They the people of the Church, calls us Devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of Humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Issei then sighed slightly out of what Rias had said, slightly agreeing with her and understanding that there are evil Humans out there.

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal."

After she had said that, Rias started to strip away her clothing which caused Issei to blush a deep shade of red.

"Bu…Buchou! Why are you taking your clothes off here!?"

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Ise."

"No, no, no! Not that! I mean, why are you taking them off in my room!?"

As Issei started covering his face, he looked and was slightly drawn towards Rias' breasts as they started bouncing up and down and his nose started bleeding slightly.

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you."

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Ise-San!"

He then turned his head and noticed Asia beginning to take her clothing off, with Issei beginning to panic slightly.

"Buchou! Asia!"

* * *

 **Du Lac Residence**

Inside of Lance's room, he was lying down in his bed with a cold sweat dripping down his face and he started clenching his fist slightly.

* * *

In Lance's Dream, a six year old Lance was punching a Devil in the face repeatedly, with his face darkened and his eyes overshadowed by his hair. He holding up a Devil by their collar with his freehand clenched and covered with blood and the Devil's face was mangled. Lance's eyes were glowing green with his pupils pale green and slitted, he clenched his teeth and punched forward.

"Ahhh!"

"Lance-Kun!"

Lance immediately felt someone hugging him from behind while placing their head against his back with tears rolling down their face, and Lance's eyes widening slightly.

* * *

As the sunlight started shining into his room, with Lance woke up from his dream with a slightly terrified expression on his face and breathing heavily. He took his hand and wiped away the sweat on his face, then lied down while sighing slightly out of relief.

"I haven't thought about that day for a while, well I guess I should get up."

Lance had gotten up out of bed and he started getting dressed for school. After school had finally finished, he was walking down the street until he sensed several demonic presences coming towards the forest. He then pressed his foot against the ground and started heading towards the direction.

"There's several Demons in that direction, but why…?"

Once Lance made it in the direction and he landed on a tree branch, he looked forward and noticed a large number of Demons fighting against two Exorcists wielding two Excaliburs.

"It's like they're being drawn towards the holy auras of the Holy Swords, like moths to a flame."

Lance smirked and surrounded himself in a green aura, he pressed his feet against the branch of the tree and propelled towards them at high speeds. As the Exorcists were fighting against the Demons more and more of them started surrounding them. And suddenly several of the Demons were being cut down one by one, with the Exorcists making a shocked expression on their face.

"What just happened?"

"That was something I'd like to call domination."

Lance then appeared in front of the Exorcists with Secace resting on his shoulder, with a confident smirk on his face. Once one of the Exorcists saw him they smiled brightly, but their eyes widened and they shouted.

"Lance-Kun, watch out!"

Lance's eyes widened out of shock of the voice that he had heard, but he turned around as he sensed another larger Demon appeared behind him. The Demon aimed forward towards him, Lance moved his head slightly only having his cheek cut, with blood beginning come from the slight wound. He fist forward aiming for the Demon's chest, it moved backward dodging the full extent of Lance's attack.

"Hah! You missed you damned…."

Lance only smirked and started tapping his chest, the Demon looked down and noticed that there was a golden magic circle shining on his chest.

"Wh-What?!"

"Should've stayed hidden."

SNAP

With the single snap of his finger the golden magic circle started shining with a bright near blinding golden light, which completely annihilated the Demon. He then turned towards the Exorcists, who were standing behind him with a smile on his face.

"I suppose you're the Exorcists that I've been assigned to help, well my name is Lancelot Du…."

"Lance-Kun!"

Lance was immedately tackled into a hug towards the ground by one of the Exorcists, he looked up and his eyes widened as he noticed that their hood had came off. It was revealed to be a beautiful girl his age with chestnut hair tied in twin tails and violet eyes.

"I-Iri-Chan?! Wait, you're one of the Exorcists that I'm assigned to be assisting?"

"Yea, I was surprised to be coming back to Kuoh after all these years. And when I had heard that a Knight from the Order was assigned to assist us, but I never thought that it'd be my very own Hero."

Lance blushed at her comment and looked away out of embarrassment, Irina later allowed him to stand back up after letting him go reluctantly. He then turned towards the other Exorcist who later removed their hood, revealing to be a girl their age with blue hair part of it was a green fringe and dark yellow eyes.

"Hello, my names Xenovia Quarta, I'm sure that you've already been informed of our current situation."

"Pretty much, mission Excalibur, a loose Cadre Fallen Angel whose name rhymes with a drug and he's pretty much trying to cause a Second Great War. So, I'll help you retrieve the swords while helping you fight him if necessary."

"I understand, but I would like to talk with the Devil in charge of this territory."

"Well I can arrange that, but only if you can't cause a major ruckus."

Xenovia sighed slightly while nodding in agreement, seconds later both Irina's and Xenovia's stomachs started growling causing Lance to smirk slightly. After a couple of minutes, he had led them to a family restaurant and he had paid for them to eat. When the food had finally came, both Irina and Xenovia started filling their stomachs.

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland."

"I've already informed Rias and the others…they're surprised. They'll meet up with you two at the Occult Research tomorrow, and since you two have nowhere else to stay. You can stay at my house for the time being."

"Thanks, Lance-Kun!"

Irina gave him a bright smile, while Xenovia only nodded in agreement and she finally spoke.

"If we were doing this assignment alone, we would've had a small percent change of success, but with the help of the child of the 'True War God' and wielder of the Demon Sword had just went up."

"Right, but if we had the help of the Welsh Dragon who achieved Balance Breaker then it would probably be even higher."

"There was word around the Vatican that the Welsh Dragon had joined the Gremory Group and we were told to be cautious."

"What if the Welsh Dragon was our old childhood friend?"

"Wh-What?! Ise-Kun's the possessor of the Longinus, Boosted Gear."

"Yea, his parents had my uncle seal away his Sacred Gear when he was little, so either you can ask for his help or you can probably use Durandal."

Xenovia looked at him with a shocked and surprised expression on her face, Lance then looked and noticed that Irina had a grain of rice on her cheek. Lance then reached his hand, he took the grain of rice of her cheek and ate it. Lance then looked and noticed that she was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Well since Durandal leaks out an immense level of holy power even if it's faint I can still sense it. Well, the only thing that we can hope for is that Kokabiel stops his plans after we steal back the Excalibur Fragments."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We can either ask the Gremory Group for help or ask my grandmother for help?"

"Oh, Elaine-San. Do you know that Xenovia idolizes her?"

"N-No I don't!"

"Then why do you always talk about wanting to meet her?"

Xenovia made a slightly embarrassed expression on her face at what Irina had just said, Lance looked smirked slightly.

"Well, she is highly recognized as a Knightess who surpasses even Sir Lancelot. Though she was always known as the 'Slashing Queen' when she was a teenager, because of her habit of acting rash without thinking about the consequences."

"Heh, Xenovia's known as the 'Slashing Princess'."

Both Lance and Irina started laughing with a smile on both of their face, while Xenovia started glaring towards both of them with great irritation.

"Well, it's getting late so if you two are done eating can follow me."

"Okay Lance-Kun."

"Very well."

After walking outside of the restaurant, Lance started leading them towards his house and once they made it their Irina immedately recognized it.

"You still live here? I still remember when you, me and Ise-Kun used to race around the house."

"Yea, my grandmother had this place well taken care of for me. There are three bedrooms downstairs, four upstairs along with a bathroom on both floors, we have a large bath upstairs that you both can share. And since neither of you have any clothing, you can borrow one of my shirts while you wash your clothes."

Irina then smiled brightly at his proposal, while Xenovia only smiled slightly. Once they entered they both entered the bath upstairs, Lance was in the bath downstairs with a towel wrapped around his waist. Lance only sat their with the hot water falling down in his head, he then placed one of his hands on his face and clenched his teeth slightly.

"Will, what happened last time happen again?"

Lance only sighed slightly as the memory of a six year old version of him covered in blood played again in his head. After he was finished, he exited the bath wearing a dark green T-Shirt and black pants, he then started walking upstairs towards his room. Once he made it in front of his room, he started stretching his arms with a more relaxed expression on his face.

"Ahhh, I can't wait to finally sleep in my beeeeed!"

Lance spit take at what he had saw, which was Irina sitting on his bed only wearing one of his black shirts with her untied. Lance started blushing a deep shade of red, he walked into his bedroom while closing the door behind him. He then breathed slightly trying to calming himself down, before inevitably shouting.

"W-Why're you in my bed?!"

"Oh, come on Lance-Kun. We haven't seen each other years, I just wanted to talk to you for a while."

Lance started making an embarrassed expression on his face, he only sighed slightly before sitting down next to her.

"Yea sure, let's catch up."

Several minutes had passed as both of them began talking to each other about everything that both had went through after they had parted ways and after they had finished both of them started laughing.

"Hahaha, you've really done a lot since I left…I almost didn't recognize you."

"Hahaha, I almost didn't recognize you because…."

Lance's eyes were then drawn towards Irina's face and her more developed body with his eyes going towards her breasts, he then looked away with an embarrassed expression on his face. Irina looked down and blushed after noticing what he was staring at.

"I didn't know you'd grow to be a pervert."

"Oh, Really? Are you still self-proclaiming, my 'Self-Proclaimed Childhood Friend'?"

As Lance continued teasing Irina by self-proclaiming, she began hitting him playfully with Lance laughing as the embarrassed expression on her face.

"Wah! Lance-Kun would you please stop teasing me?"

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, but you've always been way too easy to tease."

Irina started pouting adorably at him and then looked away, while pressing her fingers together shyly after remembering something.

"Muu, Lance-Kun do you remember that promise that you made the last time that we saw each other?"

"No, not really."

Lance then turned his head and saw Irina making an adorably anger expression on her face with tears in her eyes. She then stood up and started to march outside of the room, but she felt Lance stopping her by gently grabbing her hand. Once turned she turned around she blushed as she saw Lance's face in front of hers with his hand at her waist.

"I'm pretty sure it was this."

Lance the pressed his lips against hers with Irina blushing a deep shade of red, but she smiled and wrapped her arms around Lance. Both of them continued kissing for minutes before they parted, Lance looked towards her with a smirk on his face.

"I pretty sure I promised that I'd be your first kiss the next time that we saw each other again."

Irina then smiled brightly and rest her head on Lance's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, Irina then made a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Y-Yea and like always you keep your promises. So, could I…?"

"Yes, you can you can sleep in my room with me."

Irina then smiled brightly at his answer while she got under the covers with Lance, and she rested her head on Lance's chest.

"Good night, Lance-Kun."

"Good night, Iri-Chan."

* * *

After waking up in the morning and getting ready, Lance had escorted both Irina and Xenovia to the Occult Research Club where Rias and everyone else were waiting for them. After entering the room, Lance had immedately noticed the intense atmosphere as both the Exorcists sat down in front of Rias. Lance looked up and noticed Kiba glaring at both of them, more specifically the weapons that they were wielding.

"Recently the Holy Swords Excalibur that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarters, Vatican, Protestant Church and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Everyone in the room besides, Lance made a shocked expression by what Xenovia had just declared and Issei made a slightly knowing expression.

"You mean the separate Fragments Great War a long time ago?"

"Right it was shattered into several pieces and through Alchemy they were able to recreate it into Seven Excaliburs, but one of them went missing a long time ago Excalibur Ruler. And both Iri-Chan and Xenovia has two of the remaining six."

"This is Excalibur now."

Xenovia then showed a large two-handed long sword, which was sealed using covered in clothes and she only removed some of it. Through even with a slight look, the blade sent a cold chill through their spines with a slight awed expression on their face.

"The Excalibur that I hold is known as 'Excalibur Destruction'. One of the Seven Holy Swords that were created, the Catholic Church is in control of it."

The rope that that on Irina's shoulder started moving on its own almost like it was alive, until it finally took shape as a katana.

"Mine is 'Excalibur Mimic'. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around just like this. Each Excalibur has its own unique ability, this one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

"…So what does the stolen Excalibur have to do with this town?"

"I can answer that one of the other Excaliburs were all stolen from the Church, with one of them being in the possession of that psychopathic and homicidal maniac Priest. And one of the members of the Grigori, to be more specific Kokabiel is currently in this town."

Rias' eyes along with everyone else's started widening out of absolute shock at what Lance had just told them, Issei then looked towards them and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me this?! And don't you dare say, "Because you didn't ask."!"

As Lance was about to speak, he stopped and started scratching the back of his head with a slight smirk on his face.

"It wasn't like wouldn't tell you guys…eventually."

"One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels who survived the previous war, I never expected to hear his name like this."

"And our request…no order is not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident. So we're giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Kokabiel, even if you're the sister of a Maou we'll eliminate you all."

Rias and the other were surprised by Xenovia's tone, Rias then declared.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

Xenovia then laughed slightly at Rias' statement and responded.

"Hearing it is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to receive the stolen Excaliburs from the leader of the Fallen Angels with just the two of you? Are you trying to die?"

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"I'll make sure they don't die in this confrontation, even if I have to fight Kokabiel myself."

Everyone then looked towards Lance like he's completely gone insane, he then gave them a slightly deadpanned look and declared.

"I'm the son of Galahad Du Lac the 'True War God', and as a Knight and Heir of the Du Lac family. I refuse to lose to someone with a name as lame as Kokabiel, even if he's a Cadre Fallen Angel and my Demon Sword is perfect for dealing with a Fallen Angel."

As the conversation was ending there, Xenovia then stood up and started leaving the room along with Irina while putting away their weapons.

"Then we'll take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't you drink your tea? I can prepare snacks for you."

"I don't need it."

"I'm sorry. See you."

As they were walking away, but Xenovia stopped and looked towards Asia who was standing next to Issei with a slightly shocked expression.

"Are you the 'Witch' Asia Argento, the daughter of the Dragon Queen? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Asia reacted to the Xenovia's question and began shaking slightly, with Issei started making a slightly irritated expression on his face.

"Are you the rumored Witch? The former Holy Maiden and the daughter of one of the Top Female Exorcists? You are said to have the power that can also heal both Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy Maiden" will also get shocked as well."

Asia made a perplexed expression on her face at Irina's words, Xenovia then looked towards Asia and asked.

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a "Holy Maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

Irina then made a shocked expression on her face by what Xenovia had just asked and commented.

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil still believes in God."

"No, I can sense the belief from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it, but I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

"Is that true? Asia-San, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia then made a saddened expression on her face and responded honestly.

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

After she had heard that Xenovia took out of Excalibur Destruction from its cloth and pointed it towards Asia, with Issei to make and angered expression

"If that's then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut down in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."

"Hey…!"

Just as Issei was going to respond to what Xenovia had said, Lance had lowered Excalibur Destruction towards the ground with his hands.

"I'm sorry, but that girl's off limits. Also aside from having angering the Welsh Dragon, worse of all you'll anger a near emotionless High-Tier Magician…also what do you think Griselda-San would do if you exorcised her partner's daughter."

At that moment, Xenovia's expression paled and she removed her Excalibur while looking towards Lance with confused expression on her face.

"Who told you about…?"

"I'll give you hint, she has a habit of Self-Proclaiming."

"Lance-Kun!"

Lance started laughing at Irina's reaction with smirk on his face, while Irina started pouting. As both Irina and Xenovia were preparing to leave until Kiba stepped up suddenly and declared.

"Sorry, but you can't leave yet. Not until I fought you."

They then turned towards Kiba who began summoning a large amount of demonic swords from the ground around him, while releasing a large amount of killing intent directed towards both Xenovia and Irina.

Lance turned towards Kiba who began summoning a large amount of demonic blades from the ground, while releasing a large amount of killing intent.

"And you are?"

"I am your Senpai, though apparently I was a failure."

After declaring the battle against the two Exorcists everyone had gathered inside of a magical barrier that was created by Lance. Both Van who had Muramasa sheathed and resting on his shoulder, with Kiba standing next to him with a near emotionless expression on his face with a demonic sword in his hand.

* * *

Standing in front of them were both Xenovia and Irina now closed in a black skin-tight short-sleeved unitard, with fingerless gloves and thigh-high boots. Xenovia had undid that cloth that surrounded Excalibur Destruction and Irina had brought out her Excalibur Mimic in its Katana form.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called Senpai."

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the Holy Swords!"

"Alright."

Van responded with a nonchalant almost uncaring expression on his face wondering how he got dragged into this fight, but he stopped as he noticed that Kiba was laughing slightly.

"…Kiba that's one creepy laugh. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, 'powers' would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Van made a slightly unnerved expression on his face by Kiba's sudden change in tone and personality, Xenovia then commented.

"…'Sword Birth', huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic Sword related Sacred Gears…I heard that there was a 'subject' that avoided from being disposed by the 'Holy Sword Project'…Is that you?"

Kiba didn't respond to what Xenovia had asked, he only released his cold killing intent Van then turned his attention towards Irina as she called out to him.

"Why aren't you drawing your sword?"

"Because Muramasa tends to drain my powers at an insane rate, but that doesn't mean that I still can't use it while it's still sheathed."

"Is that Demon Sword of Carnage, Muramasa? I never though that I would that person like this."

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is one Van!"

Kiba then charged towards Xenovia with his Demonic Sword and her Excalibur Destruction, both of them began clashing against each other causing sparks to fly into the air. Xenovia then smirked and stated.

"Sacred Gears, 'Sword Birth', 'Boosted Gear' and also 'Twilight Healing' along with the Demon Sword 'Muramasa'. All of them are started to be heresy to us, maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

"Here I come, Van-San!"

Irina then came rushing towards Van slashing at him with her Excalibur Mimic, with Van starting to block her attacks with his Muramasa while it was still sheathed. As Irina's Excalibur Mimic started releasing a holy aura, Muramasa started releasing a darkish blue aura despite it being sheathed.

Irina then continued her barrage of slash attacks with Van continuing to block her attacks, she made a shocked expression by what she had saw. Van then stepped back and slashed his katana with enough power to create a powerful wind that tore off a piece of her clothing.

"Wha?"

"Muramasa releases a demonic aura that can't be contained…even when it's sheathed, almost like a beast trying to claw its way out of its cage."

Irina looked at Van with a slight cautious expression on her face, meanwhile Kiba had held both of his hands out and created two more Demonic Swords.

"Now Burn! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

One of Kiba's Demonic Swords created a whirlwind of fire and the second created a cold air with silver frost, he then used his Godspeed to charge towards Xenovia and attacked. Xenovia looked towards the attack with a slight smirk on her face and commented.

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

Xenovia then rose her sword upwards before slashing it downwards and she instantly destroyed both of Kiba's Demonic Swords, he then made a shocked expression on his face by what just happened.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia lifted Excalibur Destruction up into the air and she thrust it into the ground, the attack created a powerful shockwave that shook the ground under them.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

There was a large cloud of dust started forming around them, the shockwave caused both Kiba and Van to lose their balance slightly. Once the smoke at cleared everyone made a shocked expression on their face, as they saw the crater that was created from just that one attack.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called Excalibur for nothing."

"All of this destructive force with just a single thrust."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all seven swords will be a difficult path."

Irina came from the cloud of smoke and started wiping away the dust off of her clothing with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina then clenched Excalibur Mimic in her hand and charged towards Van with her sword pointed forward, who had regained his footing he held his sheathe out to block her attack.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!"

"I feel the same way."

Van smirked and reached forward Muramasa's and unsheathed it, the same darkish blue aura surrounded his body. Both of them charged towards each other with their swords aimed towards each other, with Irina's Excalibur Mimic pointed at Van's throat and his sword was inches from her neck. Van smirked slightly and he had sheathed Muramasa.

"I think that's enough, it was a good fight…now I need to sit down before I completely lose my ability to walk."

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Van was stopped as he heard Kiba shouted, he then looked and noticed Kiba charging towards Xenovia with a large Demonic Sword in his hand. Van made an annoyed expression and stated.

"…That idiot."

"The destructive power of that Holy Sword or the destructive power of my Demonic Sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

Xenovia sighed out of disappointment and commented coldly.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision."

Xenovia slashed her sword upwards and completely destroyed Kiba's Demonic Sword with a single swipe, with Kiba making a shocked expression.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

Xenovia then hit Kiba in the stomach with the pommel of her Excalibur Destruction, Kiba fell to the ground after spitting up vile from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia turned around and started walking away from Kiba, as he held his hand out trying to stop her from leaving.

"…Wa…wait!"

Before leaving Xenovia turned towards Issei and stated, while picking up her belongings.

"I will tell you one thing, you may be already aware of. The 'Vanishing Dragon' has awakened, but even in your current state you can never win."

"Wait, for me Xenovia. See you later Lance-Kun, Ise-Kun!"

Irina winked towards Lance who blushed slightly and she started walking away with Xenovia, with Rias closing her eyes slightly and sighing. Van then stood up and started walking towards Kiba with a slightly irked expression on his face, Kiba then looked towards him an emotionless expression.

"What was that?"

"…What?"

"Were you so caught up with trying to get your revenge that you couldn't think straight, if you had focused on your speed you and actual technique then you would've beaten her even with her Excalibur."

"Heh, I really don't what to here about getting caught up in revenge from you Van."

Van made a slightly angered expression on his face by what Kiba just said while gritting his teeth, Kiba immedately looked away with a slightly ashamed expression on his face.

"…I'm sorry."

Kiba then started walking away with Rias trying to stop him from leaving, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

Kiba only stopped without turning towards Rias, with everyone else looking towards him with the same expression on their face.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the 'Knight' of the Gremory Group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an 'exiled'. Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my Demonic Swords…."

After saying that, Kiba had vanished from sight with Rias' expression becoming more saddened on her face and she asked.

"Yuuto…why…?"

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Ten of the Magic Knight, Lance had an odd memory playing in his head before finally waking up. He then went towards the forest and was reunited with Irina and finally met up with Xenovia. Well, there's actually not much that I can tell you about this chapter aside from the fight between the Exorcists and Devils being slightly different. Well, until next chapter.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Lavinia, Yuuma, Griselda.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan, Kiyome.**


	11. Destroy the Holy Swords

**Well, before starting the story I'd like to answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thanks I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and those two songs would probably go well with the story if it was canon. And yes, the fight between them is going to deadly.**

 **Yandere lover: That actually sounds like a good idea…and also hilarious.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed. Now, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Destroy the Holy Swords**

On their next day off, Lance was standing on top of the rooftop of a building in the city wearing an Exorcist's robe with the hoodie covering his face. Lance then closed his eyes and started trying to sense out the holy aura that was being released from the Excalibur fragments, but he couldn't sense anything.

"Tsk, I thought a guy like that would be parading Excalibur Rapidly around."

BEEP BEEP

Lance then made a slightly confused expression on his face as he heard his cellphone beginning to ring, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

{Hey Lance, can you meet up somewhere?}

"Uh, sure. What do you mean by…?"

{Whaaaa…let me go!}

Lance removed his cellphone from his ear as he heard a large scream on the other end of the line, he then asked with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Who was that?!"

{I'll explain later, just meet us near the train station.}

Issei then hung up the cellphone, leaving Lance with a confused expression on his face and he sighed slightly. Once had had finally made it towards the train station, he looked and saw Issei and Van along with Koneko who was holding a blonde haired, gray eyes and wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform without the blazer. He then deadpanned and he saw the mysterious teen trying to run away from Koneko's grasps.

"Genshirou Saji? Did you seriously kidnap Sona's Pawn?"

"He was being a bit…uncooperative. Like I said, there was something that I wanted to explain."

Issei then began explaining how he wanted to ask both Irina and Xenovia to help them in destroying the Excalibur Fragments, once he looked towards the three of them with one eye open.

"Have you guys completely lost it?"

"We just wanted to help Kiba get over his grudge against Excalibur."

"Look, I've known Kiba for a long time and I've even trained with him…he isn't going to get over his grudge unless he fights against Excalibur or the bastards who came up with that experiment in the first place."

"So, after what had happened yesterday you guys still want to get involved with this."

Lance then looked down as he felt someone tugging at his shirt, he then looked down and saw Koneko looking at him with saddened expression.

"…Lance-Senpai, would you please help us?"

Lance then broke out into a slightly goofy smile and he immediately wrapped his arms around Koneko, and started rubbing his cheek against Koneko's who made a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Of course, I'm sure they wouldn't mind having an extra hand."

"So the rumors about him having a weakness for cute things are true."

"Yep, he's probably fight against a God if she asked."

"No, but I'll definitely punch two Dragons in the face and yes that includes you to Saji."

At Lance's sudden declaration, both Issei and Saji made a slightly frightened expression on their face, but Saji made a confused expression.

"How did you know about…?"

"There's nothing that can stay hidden from me for long especially when it comes with Sacred Gears. Yours is slightly stronger than a normal Dragon Type, so it has to have something strong sealed inside of it, but it's also weaker…the Dragon King, Vritra, but it's a single piece. So, I'm going to have to say you're Sacred Gear is Absorption Line."

"Y-You're right, but that was too accurate."

"I've always had an interest in Sacred Gears…I really don't completely know why. So, let's go meet up with Iri-Chan and Xenovia."

* * *

They then started walking around the city trying to search for both of the Exorcists, Lance started looking around until he heard a familiar voice.

"Lance-Kun!"

He turned his head and saw Irina carrying a painting in her arms, with Xenovia making an annoyed expression on her face.

"Iri-Chan what's that in your hands?"

"This is a picture of a Saint that I bought."

Irina then showed them the painting with Lance, Issei, Van, Saji and Koneko looking at the painting with a deadpanned expression on their faces. The painting was of a male foreigner wearing poor clothing, with baby angels floating in the air with trumpets in their hands. Lance sighed and looked towards Irina with a wondering expression on his face.

"Iri-Chan, was the guy who sold you this painting a man in his thirties, dark clothing and sunglasses?"

"Uh, yes how did you know?"

"Oh, nothing Iri-Chan."

"Lance?"

Lance then turned towards Issei as he tapped him on his shoulder, after he went towards him and they started whispering.

"What was that about?"

"There was another request about a couple days ago, a foreigner came to town and was conned by some guy selling fake paining. I thought we had an understanding, but I guess I was wrong."

As they were whispering to each other, they later heard both Xenovia and Irina getting into an argument with each other.

"That paintings obviously a fake."

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

Irina then stare examining the picture intently before answered with a slight uncertainty.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

At her response everyone face faulted forward, with Xenovia sighting out of irradiation and annoyance towards her partner.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

Lance and the others started looking at both of them as they continued having their argument with each other about their separate beliefs.

""What did you say, Heretic?!""

"Have they been like this…?"

Lance sighed slightly while scratching the back of his head, as both Irina and Xenovia started butting their head against each other.

"They did this all day yesterday, and the only thing that I asked was how that met."

Lance then turned towards both Irina and Xenovia, he then clapped his hands together making a loud noise to gain their attending.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your…discussion, but Ise-Kun, Koneko-Chan and Van came here to negotiate with both of you. We can discuss it at the restaurant where I first took you guys."

* * *

Once they were all seated at the restaurant with the waitress bringing them their drinks, as everyone began drinking their perspective beverages. Once Xenovia was done she placed her empty cup on the table, and she asked plainly as Lance sat next to her and Irina drinking coffee.

"So, why did you come to us?"

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

Both of them looked towards Issei with a confused expression on their face, Xenovia then looked towards him with a wondering expression on her face.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

Issei was surprised by Xenovia's clam response, while Lance smiled slightly and placed his empty coffee cup on the table.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a devil, you know?"

"Oh come on Iri-Chan, he's still the same Hard Worker with a Heart of Gold."

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would be easy to retrieve the three Excaliburs with Lance's help, but there's no guarantee that even if his help we'll be able to fight against Kokabiel without casualties."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 50 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

Irina made a slightly confused expression on her face, by what Xenovia was saying, until she clarified it more for her.

"That's why we won't ask for help from the devils. Instead we ask for help from a dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a dragon."

"She's correct even if he's a Devil, he's still the mighty Welsh Dragon."

"I never thought that I would meet the host of the Welsh Dragon in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the Dragon's power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou especial with the power of your Balance Breaker, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

"Ce…certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon…But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a dragon."

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Ddraig's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Issei then pulled out his cellphone and called Kiba, once he had arrived he ordered the coffee and took a sip of coffee before speaking.

"I understand the situation."

Van then sighed slightly and asked.

"But?"

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a stray devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Both Kiba and Xenovia then started glaring towards each other, until Irina spoke up.

"So you do still hold a grudge regarding the Holy Sword Project, against the Church and the Excaliburs."

"Obviously."

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the Holy Swords."

Kiba immediately sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Irina didn't even know how to respond to his words, Xenovia then interjected and stated.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angel's side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the 'Genocide Archbishop'."

"…If I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…"

"Don't go all genocide against the entire Fallen Angels, I'll tell you this there are people there are Humans and Hybrids who wield Sacred Gears user who can mop the floor with you in seconds…especially Azazel's three favorites. Plus if you go after both Freed and Kokabiel, you'll probably run into him."

"Anyway let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad, she then gave Issei and the others her contact details. Once they were finished they left the restaurant leaving Lance and the others there by themselves with a question on Kiba's mind.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?"

"Well we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming a stray, right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

"Also if you were to get yourself killed, I'd be bored."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied by both Issei's and Van's response, he then looked and noticed Koneko looking at him with a saddened expression on her face.

"…Yuuto-Senpai. I would get lonely…if Senpai disappeared."

Koneko-Chan put on a sad face, Kiba's expression changed slightly and Koneko continued her explanation.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

Kiba then made a troubled expression on his face, before he started laughing to himself and he responded with his usual refreshing smile.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-Chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, Van and Lance-Kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur."

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

While Issei was pumped to get started Saji wasn't so pumped, and then he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm totally uninvolved in this…after all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba later told them in full detail everything that had happened while he was involved with the Holy Sword Project along with the orphaned children.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the Holy Swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying amen. We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God. I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

Everyone then started hearing someone crying, they then turned their heads and saw that Saji had tears flowing down his face and he took Kiba's hand.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

Saji then wiped away his tears and then looked directly into Kiba's eyes with a saddened expression.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-Senpai who saved you! Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Saji clenched his fist tightly and his eyes were basically sparkling.

"My dream is to…work hard in becoming a High-Class Devil and eventually to make my parents proud by becoming a teacher. But before doing that, I want to make Kaichou proud by helping her succeed in her own dream for the Underworld…and I don't care if there's a slim chance of it succeeding."

Everyone looked towards Saji with a slightly surprised expression on their face, but they were stopped as they heard someone else sniffling. And they noticed that Issei was crying slightly after hearing Saji's dream along with his declaration.

"Saji! Listen to me! My aim to the make Buchou proud, and help her win every Rating Game!"

Both of them were completely moved by what each other were saying and both of them grasp each others hands.

""Let's become Pawns who make their Master's proud!""

Everyone were looking at him with a slightly amused expression on their face by both of the Pawns goals in life, Lance then smirked slightly and commented.

"A brotherly bond between Pawns."

"It's like looking in a mirror."

"Waitress, can I have another coffee?"

Lance called over the waitress who had brought over another cup of coffee for Lance, he smirked and started drinking with a relieved expression on his face.

"Ahh, there's nothing like a good cup of coffee to get a guy relaxed."

"So, why don't we stay here and just chat?"

* * *

After they had sat down all of them started talking with each other, without mentioning the Excaliburs, Kokabiel or the Psychopathic Stray Priest. Once they had finished, they had returned to their perspective homes. When Lance made it back to his house, he opened the door noticing that the lights were off and saw Xenovia on the couch watching a horror movie while eating popcorn.

"Why're the light off?"

"Iyaaaaah!"

Lance immediately heard a slight cute scream coming from Xenovia while she spilled the popcorn, but he was stopped as she slashed Excalibur Destruction towards him out of fear. Lance pulled out Secace and blocked her attack with a slightly terrified expression on his face. He then turned his head and saw that she was watching 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' on the TV in the living room.

"Oh, my god. Did you watch the entire series?"

"I-It was my first time actually watching a horror movie, but I never thought that it'd be this horrifying. They kept killing him, but he kept on coming back and haunted their dreams."

Lance then sighed and lowered down Excalibur away from his throat, and placed Secace back in its dimensional storage.

"Well, I'd advise not watching them alone in the dark."

"…I wasn't."

Lance looked at her with a confused expression on his face, he then started hearing faint praying and he started walking towards the far end of the couch. And he saw Irina curled up shaking out of fear, she then looked up and immediately wrapped her arms around Lance.

"Waah! Lance-Kun! That was horrifying!"

"There, there Iri-Chan. I thought that you swore you'd never watch another horror movie after you watched the one with the murderous clown and you couldn't approach a clown for seven months without screaming or running away. Alright, I that it's time for everyone to get some rest. We still have to deal with…."

"Uh, Lance-Kun can I sleep in your bed again?"

"I-I'm not scared or anything…but could I join you?"

Lance then gave both of them calculating expression on his face before smiling devilishly, he then gasped dramatically and pointed behind them.

"Oh my god, it's Freddy Krueger!"

""Iyaaaaah!""

Irina immediately grabbed her crucifix and started praying, while Xenovia pointed her Excalibur Destruction towards that direction with a terrified expression on her face. She then sighed out of irritation and turned back towards Lance, with her expression more embarrassed than angry as Lance started laughing at their reaction.

"Yea, sure you guys can sleep in my bed with both me and Iri-Chan."

Lance then sent Xenovia a sincere heart warming smile, a warm sensation then went through Xenovia's entire body and she started blushing intensely. Xenovia quickly looked away slightly confusing Lance, and she thought.

" _Wh-What's this feeling? My heart immediately felt…elated."_

After they had taken a bath, both Irina and Xenovia lied down in Lance's bed wearing one of his shirts him lying down in the middle of them causing Lance to blush slightly.

"Lance-Kun do you mind if we pray before we go to sleep?"

"Go on ahead, I don't know why but hearing a good prayer always puts me in a good mood."

Both Irina and Xenovia, placed their hands together and began to pray while facing the ceiling.

"We pray to the Lord that he protects us while we sleep, that he guides us towards the right path and that he assists us in protecting those we cherish."

As Lance was listening to them praying, without understanding why Lance immediately felt more relaxed than he felt all day. Once they were finished Irina rested her head on Lance's chest with a bright smile on her face and she said.

"Good night, Lance-Kun. Xenovia."

"Good night, Iri-Chan. Xenovia."

"…Good night."

The three of them then went asleep with Irina cuddling up to Lance and Xenovia facing away from them with an embarrassed expression on her face.

* * *

Hours passed and as the sun started beaming down on Lance's face, he started stirring awake as the sunlight started beaming down on his face. Lance started yawning as he opened his eyes, but he was stopped as he felt someone grabbing onto him and he was then pulled into someone's breast. Lance's eyes widened out of shock as he realized that it was Xenovia who was still asleep, and he tried getting out of her grasp.

" _I-Is she still asleep?! How the hell is she this strong?!"_

Lance later heard the door to his room opening, Irina then walked into the room with a smile on her face and he said.

"Lance-Kun, Xenovia breakfast is…."

Irina then looked forward and noticed that Xenovia was bear hugging Lance into her breasts, her face started turning bright red with anger and she shouted.

"XENOVIA!"

* * *

 **Few Days Later**

At night Issei, Kiba, Van, Koneko and Saji were all dressed in priest's uniforms and wearing fake crucifixes after they were finally finished with their club activities. Van then took off the hood that was covering his face with an annoyed expression on his face, while everyone else made a tired expression on their face.

"Well, this was a bust."

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

As they were walking forward Kiba suddenly stopped in front of everyone with a cold expression on his face, with Koneko sensing something around them.

"…Yuuto-Senpai."

"There's someone around here."

Kiba's eyes widened out of nowhere and he suddenly looked up towards the air and shouted.

"Look up!"

Everyone then looked up and saw Freed coming down towards them with Excalibur Rapidly in his hands, Kiba then manifested a Demonic Sword and blocked Freed's attack. Once Issei saw Freed, he started gritted his teeth out of irritation and shouted.

"Freed!"

"Is that voice you, Ise-Kun? Heeee, it seems you've become a Shitty Devil. Well, isn't this a weird?! Has your Dragon power increased? Is it alright to kill you now?"

Everyone of them removed their priest outfits and revealed their school uniforms under them, Issei held his fist out and called out.

"Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost]**

Issei's Boosted great made it's announcement with Van holding his hand out and summoning Muramasa in his hand. Saji then charged forward towards Freed with his left hand glowing with a bright purple light, he then thrust his hand forward and shouted.

"Stretch my line!"

On Saji's hand a cute looking deformed lizard face was equipped onto his hand, a purple glowing line that came from its mouth and stretched towards Freed.

On Saji's hand there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Freed then looked towards the line and clicked his tongue out of irritation.

"Such a pain!"

Freed slashed his Excalibur Rapidly towards the purple line trying to knock it away, but the line changed in another direction. It then wrapped around Freed's right foot, he then slashed his sword downwards trying to cut it, but it wouldn't cut through.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Thank you!"

After thanking Saji, Kiba rushed towards Freed with two Demonic Swords in his hand with both being Holy Erasers.

"Chi! So it's not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple Demonic Swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know! But, normal Demonic Swords can't put up a challenge against…"

As Kiba's Holy Erasers started clashing against Freed's Excalibur Rapidly, he then looked forward as both of his Demonic Swords were broken apart in a single slash.

"…my Excalibur-Chan."

Kiba then created more Demonic Swords, but each of them were broken with a single attack from Freed's Excalibur Rapidly. Van started making an annoyed expression on his face by what was happening and prepared his Muramasa.

"Dammit, Kiba I'm joining you!"

"I can still go on!"

"Van, why won't you give Kiba your Muramasa."

"I can't, I've had to train intensely to be able to use it for at least a couple of minutes without stopping…if Kiba uses it he won't be able to fight for much longer."

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed then jumped towards Kiba using his Excalibur's ability with Kiba continuing to summon more Demonic Swords, but each of them were destroyed by Freed's Excalibur swords with a single slash. As Kiba was gritting his teeth after seeing how much he was struggling against Freed, he then felt himself being lifted into the air. He looked down hesitantly and saw Koneko holding him up effortlessly.

"…Ise-Senpai. Please help Yuuto-Senpai."

Koneko then threw him towards Kiba without any effort, Issei then started screaming as he was flying towards Kiba.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

 **[Transfer]**

Once he placed his hand on Kiba, he then transferred his power to Kiba and he immediately felt a large amount flowing through his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

As Kiba activated his Sacred Gear, a large number of Demonic Swords with different shapes and sizes began coming from the ground. Freed then clicked his tongue out of irritation and he started slashing apart each of the Demonic Swords that were flung towards him. Kiba grabbed one of his Demonic Swords and charged towards Freed, using the Demonic Swords as a platform.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten devil!"

Freed then started knocking away the Demonic Swords one after another with a deranged expression on his face, and he began laughing.

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The tip of Excalibur Rapidly started vibrating at an insanely fast rate until it disappeared due to the immense velocity. Freed then started destroying each of the Demonic Swords and rushed towards Kiba, with his sword directed at him.

"It's not working!"

"DIE!"

"Like I would let you!"

Before Freed could make it towards Kiba, Van threw Muramasa towards Freed's path and Freed felt his body being pulled back by Saji's Absorption Line along with his power being absorbed.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

"…Dragon-Type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Again Freed attempted to cut off the line with his Excalibur Rapidly, but it wouldn't cut off of his leg no matter how hard he tried.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Kiba made a complicated expression and charged towards Freed with more Demonic Swords in his hand.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs which were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you five beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any Holy Sword battle that would satisfy you."

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? It's a Sacred Gear which can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

At that moment everyone heard an elderly unfamiliar voice and quickly turned towards the source, they then turned around and saw an old man wearing priest clothing with a smile on his face.

"…Is it you old man Balba?"

Everyone then became shocked after hearing the old man's voice, while Kiba's face became distorted with anger and rage.

"…Balba Galilei!"

Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"You still can't use the Holy Sword perfectly yet. Use the element I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element which is running throughout your body to the blade of the Holy Sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed then began concentrating on his Excalibur Rapidly, with it's holy aura starting to increase with a massive aura.

"Like this! Hroyah!"

He then smirked sadistically and slashed his sword downwards towards Absorption Line, he then cut through it with ease.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

"Not this time!"

Lance then came diving towards Freed with Secace clenched in his hand, Freed then smirked sadistically and charged towards him.

"Hah! Ready for round two Knight Boy!"

"Yea, as long as you don't run away like a scared child again."

Freed then charged towards Lance with a sadistic grin, and sent out an insanely fast barrage of attacks using Excalibur Rapidly's ability. Lance narrowed his eyes and started deflecting each of Freed's attacks with little to no effort. Lance stepped back away and sent Freed flying backwards with a single kick, Balba then looked towards Lance with a wondering expression on his face.

"…That boy."

At that moment, both Irina and Xenovia appeared with their Excalibur Destruction and Mimic in their hands directing their attention towards Freed and Balba.

"Freed Sellzen. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed stepped away from Lance and took something from his pocket, while going towards Balba.

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss!"

Freed then threw down a ball of light onto the ground creating a blinding light, once everyone regained their sight both Freed and Balba were gone.

"You're not getting away this time!"

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"Dammit Kiba!"

* * *

Suddenly Lance, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba and Van started chasing after both of Freed and Balba leaving the remaining three standing there with their own issues to deal with. After a couple of minutes, the five of them split up to track down the Stray Exorcist and Priest. Lance started looked around with an annoyed expression on his face.

"They couldn't have gotten far!"

As Lance continued running forward with an ominous feeling beginning to go through his body, he gritted his teeth as a light spear was close to piercing his back. Lance then rotated his body around and sliced away the light spear with Secace. Within seconds another light spear appeared in front of his face, reacting quickly Lance moved his head out of the way with a gash mark appearing on his left cheek.

Lance narrowed his eyes as he wiped away the blood from his mouth, he looked up into the air and noticed a guy in black robes with ten black Fallen Angel wings coming from his back. Once the Fallen Angel looked down towards Lance he narrowed his eyes.

"You truly did inherit both of your parents features, but he have you damned mother's face and eyes."

"Can we save the chit chat and skip to the part where I plant my fist firmly in your face."

"There's your father's famous snark, well I just came to drop this trash off before meeting with Rias Gremory."

Lance looked towards him with a curious expression on his face, but his eyes widened at who he had saw in Kokabiel's hands. Irina was being held up by her throat covered with several physical injuries and barely breathing, without caring he dropped her towards the ground.

Lance immediately rushed towards her with his arms held out and he caught her just before she hit the ground. Lance then cradled her in his arms and started checking on her condition, he then looked down and noticed that her was still alive.

"Iri-Chan!"

"That bitch along with those other two found out where I was…so I gave her a proper…"

Kokabiel looked down and noticed that Irina was still lying down on the ground, but Lance had suddenly vanished from sight. He then looked up towards the ground after sensing an intense killing intent coming from above him, he looked up and saw Lance diving towards him with his foot coming downwards. Kokabiel crossed his arms and blocked his attack, but he immediately felt the force of the attack. He then looked forward and noticed that Lance's eyes was glowing green with his pupils slitted.

"Oh, interesting it seems you're War God mode is still underdeveloped. Sorry, but I don't have time play with you."

Kokabiel then held out his freehand and threw a light spear towards Irina who was still knocked out. Lance then clicked his tongue and went towards the light spear with his hand held out, Kokabiel laughed loudly and flew away. The force from the light spear created a large cloud of dust, once it cleared Lance was seen holding onto the light spear with his bare hand and his sleeve was tattered. Lance gritted his teeth with an annoyed expression on his face, he then clenched his fist and crushed the light spear.

 **"I'm going to…."**

"L-Lance-Kun…"

Lance eyes then turned back to normal as he heard Irina's weak voice, he then kneeled down and looked at her as her with sad eyes. He then picked her up bridal style and he smiled at her with his usual expression.

"Come on try and get some sleep, I promise that I'll be there when you wake back up and everything will be alright."

"Y-You promise?"

"Come on, when have you ever known me to break a promise? Now try and get some sleep."

Lance then leaned his head down towards her and kissed her on her cheek, she smiled brightly and closed her eyes. Once her eyes were closed, Lance narrowed his eyes angrily and a magic circle appeared under him. Both of them were then instantly transported to his bedroom, he walked over and placed her under his sheets.

Lance then placed his hand on hers, while breathing outwards and a green aura started overflowing around her entire body. And her wounds started healing, and her breathing started returning to normal. Lance then smiled after hearing her breathing returning to normal.

"I'm not as skilled as Asia-Chan, but I can at least do this much."

Lance then left the room with Irina resting under the bed sheets and closed the door behind him, he then left the house with his attention now directed towards Kuoh Academy and he started running towards that direction.

"I'm coming for you."

At Kuoh Academy, the Student Council members had placed a large barrier around the entire school where Kokabiel was inside. Issei was currently on his cellphone trying to contact Lance, Van and Kiba, but he had got nothing.

"Why aren't those guys answering?"

"Where are they?"

Issei shook his head and closed his cellphone, Sona later approached Rias with a perplexed expression on her face along with Saji.

"Rias-Senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Rias nodded her head in agreement to what both Sona and Saji had explained.

"We understand that."

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimize the damages as much as possible…. It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving."

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-Sama…."

"You also didn't call your Onee-Sama."

"My Onee-Sama is…Your -Sama loves you. Sirzechs-Sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-Sama."

Rias looked towards Akeno with a shocked expression on her face and she exclaimed.

"Akeno!"

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-Sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem which surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

Rias took a deep breath and nodded, Akeno-San put on her usual smiley face after she saw the expression on her face.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-Sama. Sirzechs-Sama and his reinforcements will be here in one hour."

"One hour…I understand. In that time, we, the Student Council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

As everyone were preparing to enter the school, Saji approached him with his fist held out and both of them fist butted with a smirk on their face.

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

Saji made a strained expression after hearing that and remembered the pain he had felt after his punishment from Sona.

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

"Fufufu. Buchou's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba and Van aren't here yet? Well the same thing goes for Lance."

"I believe Kiba is coming. And I knew Lance since we were kids, and even hell itself won't stop him from fighting someone."

Saji then turned around and started walking towards them, with Issei starting to walk towards the school building along with the others and he started walking with Ddraig.

 **So Ddraig, do you think that I can beat him?**

 **[You aren't at the current level where you'd be able to fight against him yet, but with your Balance Breaker you'd be able to stun him until the Maou get here…though be wary of the time limit.]**

"Right…besides there's still so much that I need to do. So I'm not dying here."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Eleven of the Magic Knight, Lance was asked by the others to assist them in the Destruction of Excalibur. Well, nothing different happened except for the Exorcist Duo watching a Horror Movie, which didn't turn out alright. The other then met up and had their short battle with Freed, who later escaped with Balba and Lance had his confrontation with Kokabiel. Well, next chapter will be the battle between the Fallen Angels and the Students of Kuoh Academy. So, later.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Lavinia, Yuuma, Griselda.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan, Kiyome.**


	12. Kokabiel Attacks

**Well, before starting the story I'd like to answer from reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Hahaha, I'm glad that you liked it and look no further since the fight is up next. And yea, there meeting will be and interesting one.**

 **EternalKing: I understand your concern, but Lance realized that even if the Excaliburs were destroyed they could always be created again as long as the cores remained intact.**

 **Guest: I'm glad that you like the story, and if I have ideas of what to do with Xenovia. Sona as the alpha in the Harem, that sounds like a good idea.**

 **Yanderelover: Yea, I'll make sure it's hilarious.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed. Now, let's get to the fight.**

* * *

 **Kokabiel Attacks**

Issei along with the other members of the Occult Research Club members were walking inside barrier that had surrounded Kuoh Academy, with Issei immedately promoting the Queen. They were later speechless by what they were looking at, there were four Excalibur fragments floating over a magic circle releasing a powerful gold light. Issei looked towards what was happening with a shocked expression on his face.

"What is this?"

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

Everyone made a shocked expression on their face as they heard a familiar voice over them, they looked up and saw Kokabiel floating in the air sitting on a chair with his legs crossed with a confident expression on his face.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so? I will leave it to you. So Rias Gremory. Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Onii-Sama and Leviathan-Sama, we…."

Before Rias could finish, there was a burst of wind along with the sound of an explosion, which echoed throughout the area. They looked forward and saw a large light spear where the gym used to be, Issei made a slightly terrified expression on his face.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel then snapped his fingers, the ground started rumbling loudly and from the darkness a 10 meter tall three headed dog came from it. The dog then roared with a deafening sound, which shook the very ground under them.

"…Cerberus!"

"You mean the Guard Dog from Hell."

"It lives in the Gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the Humans' world!"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

Issei smirked with his usual expression and was more pumped than ever before, he held his hand out and shouted.

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

 **[Boost]**

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

"No, I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear which powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

"Right, and I'll use my Balance Breaker as a last resort."

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

Issei then started thinking about it, and he had answered.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can transfer 5 or 10 times with the maximum boost."

"I see, now. Akeno!"

"Right."

The Rias then got out her Devil wings from her back and flew into the skies with Akeno, the Cerberus then looked towards them and fired off a large amount of flames towards them.

"Too naïve."

Akeno then got in front of Rias and used her demonic power to freeze the fire almost instantly, Rias then got from behind her and held her hand out.

"Take this!"

She fired off an enormous blast of demonic power towards the Cerberus, the heads of the monstrous God shot out a ball of fire. Rias' demonic power and the fireball and clashed against each other.

"I have found an opening in you."

Koneko then jumped up from besides Issei and delivered a heavy blow onto one of the Cerberus' head, it then roared out of the pain from the attack.

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno pointed her finger up into the air lightning began forming in the sky, she then pointed her finger towards the Cerberus and fired off a powerful blast of lightning. Despite the attack greatly injuring Cerberus, it was still alive and still roaring. At that moment, everyone later heard two more roars and they turned their heads and saw two more hounds coming from the darkness.

"There's two more?!"

One of the large dogs started roaring and charged toward both Issei and Asia, he quickly picked her up and ran away from Cerberus. He suddenly stopped as he heard another boost announcement coming from his Sacred Gear, but he stopped as he saw one of the Cerberus heads was immedately cut off.

"I have come to back you up."

Issei then turned his head and saw Xenovia wearing her Exorcist's battle outfit and wielding her Excalibur Destruction. She then charged towards Cerberus and slashed upwards cutting through its chest, Cerberus fell to the ground in pain with Xenovia walking towards Cerberus with her blade in the air.

"The strike of the Holy Sword. It gives critical damages to creatures of Darkness."

Xenovia then thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest immedately finishing it off, its body turning into dust and vanished completely. The other Cerberus started charging towards them before he could react someone came from the ground and landed on its head with tremendous force. The person who was revealed to be Lance, who wore a confident smirk on his face.

"Now, doggy. Heel!"

Lance held his hand out with a magic circle on his hand and he fired off a large blast of holy power, Asia then looked towards him and smiled.

"Onii-San!"

"You're late idiot."

"Give me a break, I had to make a short detour."

Issei's Boosted Gear then started flashing, he looked towards it and smirked with a knowing expression on his face.

"Buchou! Akeno-San! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

After hearing that both Rias and Akeno, then looked towards each other and nodded in agreement while flying towards Issei.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and me!

"Yea, it would be enough."

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[Please!]

Issei then spread his Devil wings and flew towards them, Issei then placed his hands on both of their shoulders and activated his Boosted Gear Gift.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear Gift!"

 **[Transfer]**

An enormous amount of power was then transferred to both Rias and Akeno, with demonic power flowing throughout their body. Both of the were shocked by the sudden increase in power, which was now flowing throughout their bodies.

"…We can do this."

Akeno nodded in agreement to what Rias had said with her daring smile, she then looked forward towards their target.

"Akeno! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno then pointed her finger towards the sky and started controlling the thunder, she then pointed her finger towards her target. Sensing the upcoming attack, Cerberus started trying to run away from the attack, but it was stopped as one of their legs were chopped off and was later stabbed with several demonic Swords that came from the ground. Both Kiba and Van had arrived, with both of them smirking slightly.

"We won't let you escape!"

"Kiba-San, Van-San!"

The lightning started covering more than half of the school ground, and the sound of Cerberus' roar was overshadowed by the lightning. Once the noise vanished, the Cerberus was completely eradicated to nothingness. Rias then looked towards Kokabiel with her hands directed towards it, and fired off a large blast of demonic power towards him.

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

"It's huge!"

Issei was shocked by the massive blast of demonic power, as it started flying towards Kokabiel. And he only stretched out one of his hands, and began blocking the attack with only one hand. With a single movement of his hand, he redirected her attack into the air and destroying

Kokabiel showed them a malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Red Dragon Emperor. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed."

"…It's complete."

Everyone then turned their heads and saw that that four Excaliburs were completely fused together and releasing a powerful bluish-white aura.

"The 4 Excaliburs are going to become one. And now because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Everyone eyes then widened after this sudden realization, that their homes would be destroyed before the Maou and their reinforcements even arrived. Kokabiel then directed his attention towards the ground and shouted.

"Freed!"

"What's up, Boss?"

Freed then emerged from the shadows and looked towards Kokabiel with his usual sadistic smirk on his face, he later commanded.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-Chan which has become super wonderful! Something like that?! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed started walking towards the fused Excalibur and picked it up in his hands, and pointed it towards everyone. Kiba then looked towards Freed with an annoyed expression on his face, but was stopped as Xenovia walked next to him.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia looked forward and narrowed her eyes towards Freed, and glared towards the Fused Excalibur that he was wielding in his hands.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur which is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy sword but it isn't a holy sword. Even if it's a holy sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

Kiba then looked towards Balba who was laughing to himself with an angered expression on his face.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

"The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

Kiba narrowed his eyes even more at response, as Balba continued his explanation.

"You see. I like Holy Swords. I like it so much that it comes out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

He smiled and continued his life story, despite no one actually caring about it and Van commented with an annoyed expression.

"None of us actually cares old man."

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling got so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Balba shook his head and continued.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy swords. So I used the numerical value of the factors to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the 'elements' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

Xenovia's eyes widened at explanation, out of understanding.

"I see. I understand now. The thing which is put inside the holy sword wielders when they received a blessing is…."

"That's right Holy Sword wielder girl. We take out the holy elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this."

Balba reached into his pocket and pulled out a crystal which released a bluish-white light.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me."

Kiba looked at Balba with a completely enraged expression.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy swords?"

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! If I think like that, that makes me special."

At that moment, Freed started laughing sadistically with a deranged expression on his face and Van commented while clicking his tongue.

"It makes you a special kind of crazy."

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…?"

"If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Balba took the crystal in his hand and threw it towards Kiba's feet. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up with tears in his eyes.

"…Everyone…."

As Kiba was holding the crystal in his hand started releasing a shallow light, and it began spreading throughout the area. The lights then started turning into a more proper shade and several people appeared around Kiba with their bodies' glowing with the same glow. Akeno looked at them and commented.

"The various powers which are present in this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived…There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

One of the boys then walked towards Kiba and smiled at him, before stating.

[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least.]

The spirits of the boys and girl started singing a song together in harmony, Asia looked towards them and responded.

"…The Sacred Song."

One of the lights started flying over towards Van, who made a confused expression on his face as the light transformed into a young boy. The boy then smiled towards Van and asked.

[Hey, you're Isaiah's friend right?]

"Uh, yea."

[I see you have the Demon Sword Muramasa, but you're still not able to use it correctly.]

"Kid, if there's a point that you want to make you'd probably want to hurry up."

[You know there was a legend about a murderous spirit that had an insatiable desire to cause bloodshed, but was later sealed inside of the Demon Sword that would be known as Muramasa. To control the blade's bloodshed, they sealed a calming spirit inside of another Holy Sword of Japan and this Holy Sword is known as Murasame.]

"How will that help me since I…."

[I know where it is. I can also give you the capability to use it, if you look after Isaiah.]

"I don't need you to tell me that kid, despite being a pain in my neck…that guy's like a brother to me."

The young boy smiled and his body then transformed into a dark light and then went inside of Van's body, with information beginning to enter his mind. With the remaining kids, their bodies started to glow brighter and brighter, with the light surrounding Kiba who was in the very center of them.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

[You have to accept the holy sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God isn't watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the skies and they turned into a big white light which fell down to Kiba, who was standing in the middle of it. Through what was happening everyone in the Occult Research Club started tearing up slightly except for Van who only smirked.

 **[Partner.]**

Issei looked down at Ddraig as he had tears in his eyes, which he started wiping away with his free hand.

 **[That Knight has reached it.]**

"What do you mean?"

 **[Don't you remember this feeling? The** **Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessors does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is….]**

Ddraig began laughing out of enjoyment, before answering the question that Issei had already realized.

 **[Balance Breaker.]**

* * *

Kiba then looked forward towards Balba with a renewed determined expression.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"It's been said from a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realized that yet? And even if I don't continue my research there's one man who'll continue unless someone's able to end his life."

Kiba gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly, he then started hearing his teammates starting to cheer him on.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

"Kiba do everyone here a favor and kick that psychopathic priest's ass!"

"You are the Knight of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

"…Yuuto-Senpai!"

"Please do your best!"

At what Issei, Van, Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko had said tears started rolling down Kiba's face and he smiled brightly.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the Ghost-Chans. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur which has merged 4 of them!"

Kiba then looked forward towards Freed who was laughing at him, and he started walking towards him.

"…I will become a sword."

Kiba held his hand upwards and continued.

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Rebirth!"

From Kiba's entire body both demonic and holy powers began to combine together until a single sword appeared in his hand. He reached his hand forward and gripped it tightly in his hand while pointing it towards Freed.

"Balance Breaker: Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword which has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

Kiba then pressed his foot against the ground and charged towards Freed with his Knight's Godspeed, and immedately made it in front of him. Kiba slashed his sword downwards, but Freed blocked his attack and sparks started flying between both blades. Freed made an irritated expression on his face as he felt the aura started was being released by Kiba's Sword of Betrayal.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy swords?!"

"If that was the Three Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

Freed then clicked his tongue and stepped back after he pushed Kiba away from him, he then held his Excalibur forward. Freed's Excalibur started twisting around and came towards Kiba randomly with intense speed, with his killing intent being easy to read. Kiba smirked and started parrying away Freed's attacks effortlessly.

"Why?! Why isn't it hitting?! You are supposed to be the unrivaled Holy Sword-Sama, aren't you?! Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword?!"

Freed's expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience, he then looked towards Kiba and declared.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the Fused Excalibur vanished completely even though Kiba couldn't see it, he could still read Freed's killing intent. Kiba began parrying away everyone of Freed's attacks, with Freed narrowing his eyes angrily.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

They turned their heads and saw Xenovia with Excalibur Destruction in her left hand, while holding up her right hand towards her side.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

The space where she hand was started to become distorted and a dimensional storage began opening up, and a single sword came from it while releasing a powerful holy aura that was the same as the True Excalibur. Xenovia then pointed the sword towards Freed and declared.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

At the sight of the blade both Balba and Kokabiel made a slightly shocked expression on their face along with Kiba as he sensed the aura.

"Durandal?! It's a sword which is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?"

"A Durandal?!"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur?!"

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Expression became more annoyed by Xenovia's answer, and then Balba asked.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal?!"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why?!"

"I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless by Xenovia's answer, she then pointed her sword at Freed which released a holy aura that surpassed both his Fused Excalibur and Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword.

"Durandal is a sword which ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Sellzen. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

"Is that even allowed?! It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed then directed his killing intent towards Xenovia, he then charged towards her with his blade and with a single slash from Durandal the Fused Excalibur started to shatter.

"So it's just a broken holy sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

"Are you serious?! Are you really serious?! The legendary Excalibur-Chan is shattered into pieces?! Horrible! This is really horrible! Was it wrong to use something which was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

Kiba noticed that Freed's killing intent was decreasing, and he charged at him with his blocked. Freed tried blocking the attack, but his own sword crumbling away.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

Freed then fell down on the ground while blood started coming the wound that Kiba had made on the side of his stomach. Balba then looked towards Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword and started mumbling.

"Ho…Holy Demonic Sword…? Impossible…The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…."

Kiba turned towards Balba and began approaching him with his sword in hand, with a slightly angered expression on his face.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and Demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings which represents the two becomes unbalanced! Then not only the Maou, but the God has also…"

A spear of light pierced through chest who seemed to have realized something incredible, Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. Kiba then went towards him to conform his state, and he had already passed.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel then started laughing loudly and landed on the ground in front of everyone while releasing an incredible pressure, he then looked towards them and stated.

"Increase the power of Welsh Dragon and transfer it to the War Kid."

Everyone then made a shocked expression on his face as he declared that he wanted to fight against Lance, Rias then made an answered expression on her face.

"Are you trying to give us a chance?! Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

As Issei was making an angered expression on his face, Lance walked beside him and asked.

"Ise activate you Boosted Gear and transfer the power to me."

"Lance, you're actually going to…."

Issei then looked and saw the look that was on Lance's face, as he noticed Lance was directing his killing intent towards Kokabiel. Issei only nodded in agreement and started activating his Boosted Gear with his announcement sounding every 10 seconds.

* * *

After a few minutes, Issei had finished boosting his power and he placed his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"…it's here!"

"Right, let's get this over with."

 **[Transfer]**

As Issei had transferred the stored power into Lance's body, his eyes started glowing bright green with a part of his hair turning blonde along with a massive green aura beginning to be released from his body. At sensing the massive aura, everyone looked towards him with a shocked expression on their face, while Kokabiel started laughing.

"This is incredible!"

"I've never sensed anything like this."

"Hey guys, are we sure he's completely Human? Because this aura is incredible!"

"Fuhahaha! Good! Excellent this power and that aura you've surpassed the power output of an Ultimate-Class Devil and reached the same level as a Maou! You're truly the child of the 'True War God' and that bitch wife of his! Now come, so I can deliver your head to those bastards in He…!"

Before Kokabiel could finish Lance had completely vanished from sight, without time to respond Lance had drove his fist into Kokabiel's face with powerful force and he was sent staggering backwards. Kokabiel then regained his balance, he then looked towards Lance with an angered expression.

"You damned brat!"

Kokabiel then aimed his punched forward at great force, Lance deflected the attack by moving it to the side almost like it was moving in slowing motion. Lance then punched forward hitting Kokabiel in his face with a quick punch, the punch sent him backwards slightly. And Lance followed with a powerful kick sending him flying backwards, after regaining his balance Kokabiel held his hand out and fired off a light spear toward him at high speeds.

He dodged the light spear, Lance then reached his hand out towards it and grasped it in his hand. Once he caught it the light spear started glowing bright, and Lance threw it back toward him. Kokabiel generated another light spear and threw it towards it, once both of them collided it generate a bright flash of light.

"Wh-What, there's no way he…?"

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Iri-Chan!"

Before Kokabiel could get into a battle ready stance, Lance appeared in front of him with his fist pulled back and he started launching a barrage of powerful punches into his stomach. With each attack landing into his stomach, Kokabiel started spitting out blood from his mouth. After noticing that the power that was transferred to him was starting to fade away.

Lance pulled his fist back and drove it deep into Kokabiel's stomach, the attack caused him to be sent flying into the air. Lance then held his hand out with several magical calculation started being drawn in front of him with Norse symbols on them with electricity beginning to be generated.

"Take this!"

Lance then fired off a large ball of lightning towards Kokabiel, the very shockwave generated beginning to shatter some of the windows on the school along with cracking the barrier surrounding the school slightly. Sona then looked towards the magical circle and immedately recognized it.

"This is Norse Magic."

Kokabiel regained his posture and held his hand out starting to block the attack, but he looked forward and noticed that his hands were becoming slashed apart by the attack. And he held his hand out to block the attack, he then noticed that his body was being tattered through the attack along with his clothing.

"Lightning!"

While Kokabiel was more worried about blocking Lance's attacks, Akeno fired off another blast of lightning towards Kokabiel. He looked towards her attack, who almost dispersed the attack with his Fallen Angel wings.

"Will you stand in my way?! The one who inherited her power from Barakiel?!"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno made an angered expression her face and continued her lightning attack towards Kokabiel, who continued blocking the attacks with his wings. Everyone made a shocked expression on their face.

"One of the Leader of the Fallen Angels, he's Akeno-San's father."

After being able to disperse with Lance's attacks, Kokabiel started laughing at them and he declared with an amused expression on his face.

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Welsh Dragon! The left over of the Holy Sword Project who reached Balance Breaker! A Lowly Child of a Low-Class Devil! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of Welsh Dragon! Crimson-Hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the Devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Xenovia then went towards both Kiba and Van, while she whispered to both.

"We'll attack at the same time."

Both of them nodded in agreement, with all three of them preparing their weapons and started charging towards Kokabiel. With Xenovia going towards him first with her Durandal, Kokabiel smirked and created a light spear and blocked her attack.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

The air then shook and Xenovia's body was sent flying backwards, with Kokabiel kicking Xenovia in her stomach and she made an anguish cry.

"Gaa!"

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

Xenovia fixed her stance and landed on the ground, with both Kiba charging towards Kokabiel with his Holy Demonic Sword and Van who was surrounded his a blackish blue aura.

"Kokabiel! I'll tear you apart with my Demon Sword!"

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy Demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy Sword, a Demon Sword and a Holy Demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another light sword in his hand and he started blocking both Kiba's and Van's fast attacks, while blocking Xenovia's attacks with his wings. Koneko started coming towards him with her fist pulled back.

"There!"

"Naïve!"

Kokabiel black Fallen Angel wings started turning into sharp blades and they had cut up Koneko's body, and she fell on the ground with blood coming from her body. Kiba looked towards her with a worried expression on his face.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

"Wha…!"

Kiba looked forward and noticed that his Holy Demonic Sword had developed a crack on its blade, through him losing his focus. All three of them were sent flying with a shockwave created by Kokabiel, Kiba looked and noticed that Koneko was currently being healed by Asia. Van then regained his balance and charged towards Kokabiel with his eyes then started turning bright red, Lance started launched a barrage of attacks.

Kokabiel started blocking each of the attacks with his light sword, he then thrust his sword forward aiming for Van's chest. Van then jumped backwards dodging the attack, with Kiba passing by him with his Holy Demonic Swords in his hand.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!"

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy Demonic Sword."

Kiba shouted and a large circle of holy demonic swords started surrounding Kokabiel, he then smirked with a snide comment on his face.

"You think you've capture me with this?"

With his ten fallen angels wings, he destroyed each of the attacks like they were nothing and he looked towards Kiba with an overconfident expression.

"Is this it?"

Kiba then charged towards Kokabiel with both of his Holy Demonic Swords, but Kokabiel blocked the attack with two of his fingers. Kiba created another Holy Demonic Sword in his hand and slashed it towards him, with Kokabiel blocking that attack. Kiba then created another Holy Demonic Sword in-between his teeth and rotated his head around slashing Kokabiel in the side his cheek.

"Argh! You damned…!"

"Look up, you bastard!"

Kokabiel then looked up and noticed Lance coming downwards towards him with Secace in his hand covered with demonic power. Kokabiel had created a light of light and blocked Lance's attack, but his light sword started breaking apart and he gained a large cut from Lance's attack. Kokabiel stepped backwards away from him, with his wound beginning to burn.

"Alright, guys he's still wounded so lets…."

"Hahahaha! Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh! And even you chose to fight even after losing you precious grandfather."

Lance looked towards Kokabiel with a confused expression on his face, Lance then scoffed at what he had said and commented.

"My grandfather? If you knew anything about me, then you would've known that out of anyone he's the person that I want to kill more than…."

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right you don't know! I totally forgot, you don't remember! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the Three Factions, not only the Maou but also God died."

Everyone made a shocked expression on their face with Xenovia becoming more crush along with Asia, but Lance placed his hand on his head with a pained expression on his face.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

Lance then dropped Secace on the ground with his expression being more pain, with both of his hands on his head.

"W-Why's my head hurting so much?! It won't stop!"

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of High-Class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the Grigori. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All three of the Factions fell so low, that they needed to rely on Humans to increase their numbers. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels who could only increase their numbers by mating with Humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the Angels fall. But Pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even Pure-Blooded Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…."

Standing further away from them, Xenovia started losing her will to fight and wearing a more panicked expression on her face. As Kokabiel continued talking, a blonde haired women started popping into Lance's head.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all Three Factions went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting Humans who possess Sacred Gears!? And that bastard went as far as to mate with some lowly Human!"

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the system used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy Demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy Demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and Demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

At that moment, Asia fell to the ground unconscious with Issei immedately rushing towards Asia to check up on her condition.

"Hahahaha! You know we've all been talking about the death of God, but we haven't gotten to the topic of his bratty grandson!"

Everyone looked towards Kokabiel with a shocked expression on their face, with Xenovia looking towards him slightly composed after hearing that.

"What're you talking about?! If there was child who was born to either Michael-Sama or Gabriel-Sama, then the High-Ups and the Exorcists would've been informed! And this supposed child would've…!"

"Hahaha! Only the Four Maou and the leaders of the Grigori knew if his birth to protect him from any of the rival Factions…not that I cared, but they decided to keep this is a secret after being requested by his father the former Head of the Paladin! Especially after his psychopathic grandfather sealed his memories along with his powers after murdering his own son along with Paladin!"

Everyone then made a shocked expression on their face after Kokabiel stated that, each of them knew that the former Head of the Paladin only had one child and he was right in front of them.

"T-Then, that would mean that Lance is…."

"God's Grandchild…."

"Hahahaha! That's correct, the snarky Knight who's not only the descendant of Sir Lance and Merlin Ambrosius, but also the grandchild of God. The Angel-Human Hybrid child of the Strongest Women in Heaven, Gabriel!"

"Then that nervous feeling that we had got after first meeting him…."

"Gabriel-Sama's…."

"Hahahaha! It seems that the increase in power that he got from the Welsh Dragon must've started breaking away the seal on both his powers and memory. Fuhahaha, the child of the former Strongest Human Male and the Strongest Woman in Heaven what ha impossible existence…no, what a monster!"

At what Kokabiel had said, Lance's hair slightly overshadowed his eyes and he reached his hand out and picked up Secace from the ground.

"A monster?"

"Hahaha! What do you expect to be called, a monster is the only thing that you can be described as your very existence is a complete impossibly…the second to be born after that damned Vanishing Dragon."

"Really, you stole three Excaliburs from the Church, you've killed several Exorcists all just to restart a war that shouldn't have started to begin with and you even tried to kill my loved one! And you have the nerve to call me a monster, if you want to see a monster…then I'll show you a monster!"

Issei and the others started shuttering after sensing a cold killing intent started being released from Lance's entire body. As Lance clenched Secace in his hand, a green light started surrounding his entire arm and started stretching throughout his entire body.

"Hahaha! Are you kidding me what could you possibly…?!"

Kokabiel was stopped as Lance completely vanished from sight, only to appear in front of him with both of his eyes glowing bright green.

"Wha…?!"

Before Kokabiel could finish, he was knocked aside with tremendous force and sent flying crashing towards the ground. Once he regained his balance, he looked forward and was shocked by what he had saw. On Lance's right arm was a bulky silver gauntlet covering his entire arm, with an angered expression on his face.

"What's up with Lance?"

 **[It's just like Sir Lancelot in the past, if the user loses control of their emotions then the Demon Sword will become to encompass their entire body in armor and grant them a very temporary boost of power for a short period. But….]**

"But what Ddraig?"

 **[Like I said the more boost is only temporary, afterwards the power will rebound against his physical body and cause great damage to it.]**

Issei made a shocked expression on his face, but he later heard several explosions coming from their battle and saw that the ground was slightly torn apart. As Kokabiel was being sent flying backwards, he looked towards Lance as he continued charging towards him with a silver armor beginning to cover his entire body.

"You damned braaaat! Don't you dare look down on me!"

At that moment, several light spears started forming around Kokabiel with each of them being aimed towards Lance. Lance only then smirked slightly at what he had saw, the fringe in his hair started turning blonde and he commented.

"You'll have to try better than that!"

Several light spears matching Kokabiel's started appearing behind Lance and each of them started canceling out Kokabiel's, which caused him great shock.

"Wh-What the hell?!"

As Lance was charging towards him, Kokabiel spread his ten black wings and flew into the sky dodging Lance's attack.

"I've got to regain my…."

"Why're you running away Warmonger?!"

Kokabiel then looked up and was immedately slammed back towards the ground, once he regained his bearings he looked up towards Lance and made a shocked expression. Lance was flying in the hair with ten pure-white Angel wings, with everyone looking at him.

"He has ten of them."

"They're beautiful."

"This isn't over yet!"

Lance then started diving towards Kokabiel with immense speed with Kokabiel preparing a light spear in his hand, but before Lance could make a move.

SLAP

He was immedately slapped by an unknown person with tremendous force and sent crashing towards the ground. From the impact it caused him to drop Secace on the ground with the armor forming on his body being broken apart and his hair turned back to normal.

Lance landed on his back with a slight dazed expression on his face, along with a red mark on his face that was also smoking slightly. Everyone looked towards what had happened with a deadpanned expression on their face, Issei then looked towards who had arrived.

"What just happened?"

"I didn't expect to see her here?"

"Arara, what have I told you about letting your own anger get the best of you?"

"Ouch, what the hell?!"

Lance sat while rubbing his cheek, with an annoyed expression on his face and glared slightly towards who was standing in front of him. Standing in front of him was his young grandmother Elaine who was wearing her Knightess' armor, she was kneeling in front of him with a smile on her face.

"What? Are you mad about me interrupting your fight with Bat-Face?"

"Screw the fight! I can't feel the left side of my face!"

"Oh, don't be a baby. You're exactly like Galahad, you're always doing something beyond reckless."

"I was going to…?"

Before Lance could finish he spat out blood from his mouth, and started wiping it away from mouth.

"Oh, I'm glad that I showed up…if I didn't stop you then the rebound probably would've been worse…. But, there's no doubt that you could've beaten him without me intervening, but you probably would've been harmed in the process and I don't plan on losing either of my grandchildren anytime soon."

Lance then looked away with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face, Elaine then looked towards Issei and the others, who were looking at her with a confused expression on their face. Elaine then smiled brightly and started waving her hand towards Issei.

"Hey, it's been a long time Ise-Kun!"

"I-It's good you see you too, Elaine-San."

At what Issei had said Xenovia looked towards him with a shocked expression on her face, which later turned into basically having stars in her eyes. Issei then looked towards her with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"T-That's Elaine-Sama?!"

"Do you guys know her?"

"H-How can't you guys know who she is, she's well-known as the 'Crimson War Goddess' and as the 'Strongest Swordswoman'. She's also the current leader of the Du lac Family and the Strongest Knightess in the Chivalric Order, even surpassing her own son who was the Head of the Paladin."

"You really don't need to sound so star-struck."

"Even the Ultimate-Class Devils are wary of her monstrous strength."

Despite everyone else being slightly shocked by, Kokabiel started laughing loudly at the appearance of Elaine.

"Fuhahaha! So the monstrous women decides to show herself, this is perfect you'll be the first one that I kill to start my war!"

"Well, just because I'm a known as a War Goddess I'd rather live in peace while watching my family enjoy like. I'd also like for this place to remain the way it is, since this is where I raised by two darling boys."

"Then try and stop me!"

Kokabiel then held his hand out and started summoning a large light spear that could cause everything in that area to vanish without a trace. Kokabiel then launched the light spear towards Elaine, she held her hand out and started surrounding her hand with flames.

From them a dark crimson ornate claymore sword with yellow flame-like engravings on it. Once the large light spear made contact with the tip of Elaine's claymore, several cracks started appearing on the light spear and it exploded in flames.

"W-What the hell?!"

"The Blazing Magic Sword Coreiseuse, belonged to Sir Lancelot's father King Ban."

"We don't have time for this, he placed a Self-Destruction Magic Circle around the school that'll destroy the entire town if he's not taken down."

"Well, that's not good."

"You monstrous bitch!"

At that moment, Kokabiel started charging towards Elaine while she was looking towards Lance and she summoned a light spear in his hands. Without looking towards him, Elaine blocked the attack with her bare hands and she crushed it instantly in her hand.

"W-What?!

Elaine then unsummoned Coreiseuse, she then breathed outwards while clenching her fist and launched her fist forward towards him. Once her fist was drove into Kokabiel's stomach, the single impact caused three of ribs to break and sending him skidding through the ground. Kokabiel's then started trembling, he then placed his hand on his stomach and spout out a large amount of blood on the ground.

"F-From j-just one punch…."

"I'll break apart anyone who's suicidal enough to dare harm my family."

Elaine started stretching her arm around while surrounding her first with an odd red aura, she instantly appeared in front of him and brought her fist downwards onto his back. And the impact created a very small tremor that even destroyed the barrier. Once the dust cleared Kokabiel was embedded into the ground, with no life in his eyes and Elaine started scratching the back of her head with a slight laugh.

"Hehehe, I guess I went a bit overboard."

"What is this women?!"

"Believe me, this is her when she's tamed."

Van made a shocked expression on his by what he had just witnessed, he then turned his head and saw that Xenovia was completely astonished expression on her face.

"S-She's amazing."

"YOU POWER IDIOT!"

Once Kokabiel was done the magic circle surrounded the school also vanished, Kiba made a sighed out of relief, but he was stopped as he felt someone smacking him on his face. When he turned around he looked and saw Issei looking at him with a smile on his face.

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy Demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

"That's certainly interesting I never thought that something like that would be possible."

"Ise-kun, Van I…."

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

"…Kiba-San. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Kiba then turned his head and saw Asia looking back at him with a slightly worried expression on her face, he then smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Kiba was later approached by Rias who looked towards him with a kind smile on her face.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I…. To everyone in the club…. Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once…. I can't find the words to express my apology…."

As Kiba was apologizing to Rias, she smiled and started patting him on his cheek comfortably.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou…. I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as a Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

When Kiba looked towards Issei, he noticed that he had a slight look of jealousy in his eyes, but he immedately shook it off.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a Knight! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's Knight other than you and Van! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

Kiba the smiled at Issei's declaration, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. I know, Ise-Kun."

"Now."

Kiba then started hearing the air beginning to buzz, he then turned his head and saw Rias surrounding her hand with demonic power. With Kiba started making a slightly nervous and frightened expression on his face.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

"Hahaha, this is going to be hilarious!"

"You acted on your own to Van, so after Kiba you're next."

"Wait, what?! I was just following him, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid!"

Van made a shocked expression on his face by what Rias had said, meanwhile far from than Lance was laughing with an amused expression on his face after placed Secace in a dimensional storage.

"Even after the actual Life-and-Death Battle they just went through, they're still the same as always."

He then turned his head and saw Xenovia looked towards the ground with a depressed expression on her face. Lance then placed his hand comfortably on her shoulder and asked.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"…I really don't know what to do now…I've believed in God since I was a little girl…and now…it feels like my entire life was just torn out of me. …And now I don't even know what do to do now."

"And I feel like part of my life was just snatched away from me by a psychopath with a God complex, and now everything's started flowing back. Regaining my memory and finding out that my mom's a Seraph, my Uncle's the current God and my grandfather was the God of the Bible…if I didn't move back here, I probably would've never found out."

"…I guess, I might as well gather Balba's body along with the Excalibur fragments."

"Well, if you feel like you have nowhere else to go, you're always free to come live at my house."

At what Lance had said, Xenovia started blushing a deep shade of red and Elaine later walked towards them with a cat-like smile on her face.

"Oh, I see my adorable little grandson's entrapping another girl."

Both Lance and Xenovia then blushed slightly at what Elaine had said, Xenovia then looked up and noticed Elaine beginning to examine her with an interested gaze.

"I-Is there's something wrong?"

"So you're Xenovia Quarta, Griselda-Chan's adoptive little Imouto…I've got say you're really beautiful, a good athletic body as shown through the pervert clothing those in the Vatican choose for you Exorcists to wear."

Xenovia started blushing more and more as she felt Elaine's eye being drawn towards her, she then said with a slightly embarrassed expression on her face while bowing her head.

"Elaine-Sama, I have to say that it's an honor to meet you!"

"Arara, I didn't think that I had a fan. Most of the people thought that I was just some insane chick who slashed at everything that moved, though it seems you've become quite infatuated with my adorable grandson."

"Oh, god where are you going with this?"

Elaine then smiled almost devilishly and started whispering something into Xenovia's ear, once she was finished Xenovia started blushing a deep shade of red.

"What did you just tell her?!"

"Oh~ nothing."

Lance started looking towards Elaine with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, he then sighed slightly and started walking towards the exit to the school. Issei and the others then looked towards him with a confused expression on their face.

"Hey, Lance where are you going?"

"I'm going home, I'm pretty sure there's nothing that I'm needed for. Plus, I need to be alone for a while."

Lance continued walking through the school gates and started walking through the streets, with a slightly wondering expression on his face.

"That was some interesting fight."

"I thought that I sensed you around here…Vali."

Flying in the air behind Lance, with white dragon wings with eight light feathers was a handsome young man who was a little older than him, with light blue eyes and wearing a v-neck green shirt, black leather jacket and burgundy jeans with a silver chain and leather chaps. Without turning towards him, Lance smirked and asked.

"So, I'm guess that Azazel sent you to deal with Kokabiel."

"I was actually planning on making my introduction with the Welsh Dragon, Issei Hyoudou, but I was more interested in how both rivals by fate would do without any interventions. Though I didn't see the Red Dragon Emperor actually fighting."

"Well, I wouldn't dare look down on him, the guys stubborn and won't go down no matter how hard you try and beat him down. So, I'm guess that you knew about me."

"I heard it from Azazel a couple years ago, I'm guessing that the restrictions on the rest of your abilities along with your memories were released."

"Yea, but it also gives me another reason to want my bastard of a grandfather dead, though that's something else that we share in common."

"You're right, but since I have nothing more to do here, I'll take my leave."

Vali then spread his white dragon wings and started flying away from the location, with Lance smirking slightly.

"At least he's better than the previous White Dragon Emperors who're just obsessed with their own powers and went berserk. Well, I might as well get home."

Lance continued walking towards his house with a more calmed expression on his face, before smiling slightly.

"I hope I can see you again soon…Kaa-San"

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter Twelve of the Magic Knight, the Occult Research Club had their first encounter with Kokabiel with Lance, Xenovia, Van and Kiba making returning to help them. Kiba fights against Freed with his Fused Excalibur while unlocking his irregular Balance Breaker, and with Xenovia's help he finally gets some retribution.**

 **Kokabiel then declares that he wants to fight against Lance, while in his War God form and he gets a power transfer from him. After discovering that God had died and that Lance was…okay, I'm pretty sure that everyone already knew. But, instead of Vali interrupting the fight, it was Elaine instead and proved you don't mess with someone nicknamed the 'Crimson War Goddess'. And at the end of the chapter, both Vali and Lance had a small dialogue. Well, until next time later.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Lavinia, Yuuma, Griselda.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Karlamine, Xuelan, Kiyome.**


	13. The Exorcist's New Life

**Well, before starting the chapter let's answer some review.**

 **VoidLing: Don't worry Yumi will appear in the later chapters, and I'm glad that you liked the chapter.**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked the fight, and what she told Xenovia will be revealed…later.**

 **P4U10: Thanks, yes Elaine is a badass and I'm glad that you liked the chapter.**

 **Houki Minami: It's not like I made both of them absolutely powerful, Elaine is powerful on her own, but like everyone she as her limits. And Lance still has his own limitations and challenges. And I wrote in the past chapter that Lance always cooked for the children who were in the orphanage. I'm glad that you like my writing and about Kokabiel. I'm pretty sure that no of will care that he's dead since he basically tried starting a war, which could've led to the destruction of the Three Factions. And Van is an OC Knight for Rias' character, so he doesn't exist in the canon.**

 **Guest: Yes, his bastard grandfather will make his appearance soon in the later chapter. The reason for her not making her appearance, will be revealed later. And no Lance can't 'fall' since he's half-Angel, and I don't know since learning Aura took them their entire life to learn.**

 **Guest 2: I don't know, but I'll think about it.**

 **Guest 3: I'm happy that you liked the chapter and that you like Christian's character, and well there's no word that I can think of that even begin to describe how pissed off he'd be. And yea, she'll be learning about magical calculations from Chris for most of the time.**

 **Lover of History: I actually like that idea of having a descendant of Liu Bei, thanks for the suggestion.**

 **And now that those reviews are done, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **The Exorcist's new Life**

 **Lance's Memory**

There was a six year old Lance walking through a park, with a slightly annoyed expression on his face and he stopped suddenly.

"I swear if this so-called ′Special Mission′ is something idiotic like then others, then I'm going to…."

"You know it's not nice to threaten your father, my Angelic-Child."

After hearing a female's voice, Lance then turned around and made a slightly shocked expression on his face. Standing in front of him was an insanely beautiful women in her twenties, with curly blonde hair, kind green eyes and wearing holy robes fit for royalty. Lance then smiled brightly and immediately ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okaa-San!"

"Aw, I'm so glad to see my adorable little Angelic-Child."

Lance then started making an embarrassed expression on his face as Gabriel started to rub her cheek against his with a childlike smile on her face.

"Geez, Kaa-San stop calling me your Angelic-Child…it's really embarrassing."

"Awww, but no matter how much you grow up you'll always be my little Angelic-Child."

Gabriel then giggled slightly and kissed Lance on top of his forehead, causing him to look away with an embarrassed expression on his face. He then looked forward towards her and smiled brightly, he then declared.

"When I grow up, I want to be able to protect Kaa-San with my power!"

Gabriel was slightly taken back by Lance's sudden declaration, but she then smiled and hugged in with the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Never stop being your kind self."

* * *

 **Several Days Later**

As that memory was ending, Lance was seen lying down on the roof of Kuoh Academy, with the sun starting to beam down on his face. He then started opening his eyes and started yawning loudly, but he stopped as he noticed that his head was lying down on something soft not hard.

"What am I…?"

"Arara, it seems you've woken up Lance-Sama."

Lance was slightly shocked as he heard a familiar female's voice coming from over him, he hesitantly looked up and saw Xenovia looking down at him with a stoic face. Though she wasn't wearing her normal Exorcist's uniform, but the Kuoh Academy's female uniform. Along with the Knight of Chivalry badge, which was meant for the Vice-President on her uniform's collar.

"Uh, Xenovia what're you doing?"

"I'm giving you what's called a Lap Pillow, are you comfortable?"

"Y-Yea."

Lance then sat up, while scratching the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. He then looked and noticed that Xenovia was giving him a slightly wondering expression on her face, instead of her usual stoic one.

"Lance-Sama?"

"Geez, how long will you keep calling me that? But whatever, what's on your mind?"

"I've heard that Pure Angels can't mate with other beings, so how was Gabriel-Sama able to have a child with Galahad-Sama?"

"Normally Angels are able to mate with only other Angels, but they also had to do it inside of a specially made barrier. Though after studying the barrier and the magic of Angels, my uncle created a specially made barrier that allowed them to mate with Humans along with other races without having to worry about falling."

"I see."

Lance then looked towards her and noticed that she was still reeling over the fact that not only did she find out about the nonexistence of God, but was then excommunicated afterwords. Lance then smirked slightly and placed his hand on her shoulder, with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Hey, don't look of down. We're still going out on the next break, to but you some new clothes. We can even get something to eat."

"Like a date?"

After Xenovia had asked that with a red slightly dusting her cheeks, he then started making a more embarrassed expression on his face.

"Y-Yea, I guess you can think of it like that. Well, why don't we go meet up with everyone else."

Xenovia then nodded in agreement and started walking down from the roof and towards the Old School Building where the Occult Research Club was located.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

Inside of the Occult Research Club everyone had gather there, Lance then walked into the room and most of them turned towards him while making a slightly shocked expression on his face. Xenovia then walked into the door and waved slightly.

"Hey, Red Dragon Emperor."

"Wh…Why, are you here?!"

"She transferred here, and she's currently apart of the Knights of Chivalry…she took your place as Vice-President."

Issei then made a shocked expression on his face as Xenovia started to explain her current situation to the rest of them.

"After finding out about the death of God, I was then excommunicated from the Church and so I decided to join the side of God's grandson. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Knights of Chivalry. Lets get along, Ise-Kun."

Issei was slightly disturbed by Xenovia trying to make a cute voice just like Irina, he then responded with a shocked tone.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious expression."

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the five Excaliburs including mine. The fragments that acted as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving them was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the Holy Swords again."

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

Xenovia then laughed hollowly to herself, while looking downwards towards the ground.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

Xenovia then continued after thinking about her final farewell with Irina.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I suddenly quit being an Exorcist. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

After Xenovia was finished, Rias then looked around towards everyone and stated.

"The Church made contact with us Devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

Rias then stopped as she was about to reveal another pieces of information before stating.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologies. We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious?"

"…I also found out that "The Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor" is also apart of the Fallen Side."

Issei then made a slightly shocked expression on his face by what Rias has just said, until Lance started elaborating further.

"Remember those three of Azazel's favorites, well he's one of them. And if I remember correctly, he's the 4th strongest in all of Grigori and if he fought against Kokabiel then it wouldn't have taken him five seconds to take him down. And he still wouldn't even be fighting at full strength."

Issei was completely shocked expression by what Lance had said, he then looked and noticed Xenovia approaching Asia, while bowing her head.

"…That's right. I will apologize to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

"…No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-San, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a Devil now, I met someone…people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia then smiled with an innocent expression on her face, with Xenovia responding.

"…So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a Holy Sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

Xenovia then turned around away from everyone and started leaving the room.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

"U…Umm!"

Xenovia then stopped as she had heard Asia starting to call her, with a smile on her face Asia then asked.

"On the next weekend, I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-San?"

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?"

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Xenovia then smiled along with Asia, she then looked towards both Kiba and Van who were looking towards her.

"I also would like to have a battle with the Holy Demonic sword and Demon Sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

"Sure thing, I'm always up for a fight."

Rias then clapped her hands gaining the attention of everyone who're in the Occult Research Club, she then said with a smile.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!]

* * *

 **Knight of Chivalry Club**

After their conversation with the Occult Research Club members were finished, Xenovia was now walking inside of the Knights of Chivalry Club with Lance following her. She then looked around the room and was slightly impressed by the renovations that the room had undergone.

"Is this what other classrooms look like?"

"Nah, I had this room renovated to make it more comfortable for the members, you'd be surprised by what this room used to look like. Also, there's no need to worry about eavesdroppers, this room is basically soundproof from the outside and no one except the members are allowed in without permission."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"You're going to be helping me sort the requests and fulfill them."

Lance then walk into the room carrying the KOC Request Box, which was filled with several requests from different students. Xenovia started looking at all of the requests with a slightly confused expression on her face and asked.

"You really answer them all?"

"Yea, I made this club not only to get out of class whenever I needed to and I also made it to make the student's lives better. So, first we'll sort all of them out and then we'll complete them at the appropriate time."

Xenovia then only nodded in agreement to what he had said, Lance then took out all of the request and placed them on the table. After taking a seat in front of Xenovia, he then took half of the requests and handed them to her.

* * *

 **Few Minutes later**

After reading the requests for a couple of minutes, Xenovia only sighed after reading the ones that were given to her. She then looked towards with a deadpanned expression on her face, before starting.

"Most of these requests are from female students asking you to be their boyfriend, and the others are death threats from the male students."

"Hahaha, yeah I get those a lot…even those I ask those girls to stop. And, I'm not exactly afraid of the death threats, come seriously what're they going to do glare at me to death?"

"Why do you do this?"

Lance was slightly confused by what Xenovia had asked, but he smiled and responded.

"The same reason why we became Knights and Exorcists, I just wanted to help people. I'll try and break the news to the girls gently. So, did you find the normal ones?"

Xenovia nodded and picked one of the requests, which read:

 **To:** The Knights of Chivalry **  
From:** Freshmen of the Female Kendo Club, Hikaru

 **Description:** Uh, Lancelot-Senpai, I'm a new member of the female Kendo Club. And…I wanted to know if you could possibly give me some pointers in sword technique, it's just I thought since you're related to the Knight from the legend that you'd be good at it.

* * *

"She says she's having a hard time trying to increase her technique, so she thought since you were from the Du Lac family that you'd be able to help her."

"Alright, then let's go."

* * *

 **Kendo Club**

Standing alone inside of the Kendo Club was Hikaru, a first-year female with light blue colored hair, gold eyes and wore the Kendo uniform. She was standing in that one spot practicing by swinging a wooden sword in her hand repeatedly.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Hikaru was constantly swinging her wooden practice sword downwards repeatedly with a determined expression on her face. But she stopped as she heard the door to the Kendo Club opening, she turned her head and saw both Lance and Xenovia walking inside.

"Ah, Lancelot-Senpai!"

"Just call me Lance, also this is Xenovia Quarta and she'll soon be your Senpai."

Xenovia bowed her head slightly towards her, with Hikaru making a slightly embarrassed expression on her face and bowed her head.

"Oh, then hello Xenovia-Senpai!"

"Alright, now let's see what you've got."

Hikaru then nodded in agreement, she stepped back onto the mat and started swinging her practice sword around with precision and great concentration. Both Lance and Xenovia, the two highly trained swordsman and swordswoman started viewing her techniques along with how she held her sword. Once she stopped, then then turned towards both of them.

"Well, h-how did I?"

"You see…."

"If you wouldn't mind."

Xenovia then talked over Lance, as she started walking over towards Hikaru who started making a slightly nervous expression on her face. Xenovia then leaned down to Hikaru's level, and placed her hand on her shoulders.

"Uh, X-Xenovia-Senpai."

"First thing you should do is fix your posture, because you're too dense."

"Okay!"

Hikaru immediately answered energetically, she then turned around and stood in a ready position, while she started loosening up her stance slightly. She then jumped up slightly as she felt Xenovia beginning to fix her stance and how she wield her sword.

"Then you need to fix your the way you hold your sword, and position your arms like this."

Xenovia then further began instructing Hikaru how she should stand, how to position her hand, how to wield her sword and how to motion her legs. Once she was finished, Xenovia nodded her head and she smiled slightly.

"Alright, now try it."

"O-Okay! Hah!"

Hikaru then started practicing with her sword by swinging her sword and swiping it, she then immediately noticed the immense difference between how she was normally wielding her sword. She was was finished, unable to contain her happiness and immediately wrapped her arms around Xenovia, causing her to make an embarrassed expression.

"Hehehe! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Xenovia-Onee-San!"

"O-Onee-San?"

"Can you come by here again sometimes?!"

Lance then looked towards what happened with a slight smile on his face, while Xenovia was looking down towards Hikaru with a slightly embarrassed expression on her face.

"S-Sure."

Hikaru then smiled brightly as she unwrapped her arms around Xenovia, and she continued practicing with her new polished sword techniques. As Xenovia was watching Hikaru practice, a sudden memory started playing in her head:

* * *

 **Seven Years ago**

A ten year old Xenovia was practicing with her practice sword with sweat beginning to drip off of her face, as she continued looking forward. As she continued practicing, a nineteen year old Griselda suddenly appeared behind her.

"You wielding it the wrong way."

After finally realizing that she was there, Xenovia immediately stiffened slightly and turned around towards her.

"G-Griselda."

"If you swing like that you'll end up losing lots of stamina."

"Huh?"

Griselda then placed her hands on Xenovia's shoulder, she then started fixing Xenovia's stance. After she was finished, Xenovia begun to practice with her sword

Griselda then started fixing Xenovia's stance and how she wielded her sword, and Xenovia begun swing her sword after Griselda nodded. Xenovia then continued practicing, she then noticed the huge difference in how she was originally practicing and she smiled.

"Thanks, Griselda."

"Well, you are like my little sister and everything I do is for your own good."

* * *

After the memory had ended, Xenovia then smiled as she continued looking towards Hikaru, who was still practicing with her sword.

"I can see why you do this."

"Yea, just watching the smile on their faces is reward enough."

"You're right."

Xenovia agreed to what Lance had said with a smile on her face, she then looked towards him as a question popped into her mind.

"So what does the Du Lac Family do in detail?"

Well, since the time of King Arthur our family as been training to protecting the Humans from the evil that exists in this world and we became well known for our military strength. And as Knights we go into both battles for other Factions, we're also payed for it. My family actually made a fortune from the battles that they fought. As the next head of the family, I'll be in charge of leading an entire family of Knights."

"I see."

"Wait, being an Exorcist you should already know half of this. So, why would you want to know more about my family?"

After Lance had asked that question, Xenovia's cheeks started dusting red out of embarrassment and she started shaking her head.

"No reason, I was just curious."

Lance then started looking towards Xenovia with a curious expression on his face, wanting to change the subject Xenovia then asked.

"Wh-What about the Ambrosius family?"

"I know you're just trying to change the subject, but alright. The descendants of Merlin, the Head of the Ambrosius Family became charged with advising the Head of the Pendragon Family along with other Magician's Factions. Also due to the fact that there are several High-Class Devils from the remaining 36 Pillars wanting to make pacts with Merlin's descendants, the family gained a substantial fortune. They're also one of the main benefactors for the Vatican, the Chivalric Order and some orphanage. Man, Asia-Chan will sure has her work cut out for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Despite being reincarnated into a Devil, it's still in her right to become the next head of the family."

They then turned around and Hikaru was coming towards them, with an appreciative look on her face and she bowed her heard.

"Thanks, Lance-Senpai! And Xenovia-Onee-San!"

"You're welcome, Hikaru-Chan."

"You're welcome."

Hikaru waved towards both of them as they started walking outside of the Kendo Club, Lance then looked towards her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, it seems you're already starting to enjoy your time at our school."

"Well, it's better than I expected."

"Heh, that's good to hear…well, tomorrow on the break we're going to go and get you some new clothing."

"Alright."

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning**

On the next break, Lance was lying down in his bed with the sunlight starting to beam down his face, he then started sitting up while yawning loudly. Lance then started stretching his arms, and then he started rubbing his eyes.

"Man, that was a good nap. I guess, I'll wake up Xeno…."

Before Lance could finish, he was immediately grappled back onto his bed with a shocked expression on his face. And Lance was immediately caught in the grasps of Xenovia, now dressed in nothing but her bra and panties.

"When the hell did she get in my room?!"

Lance listened as Xenovia started to breathe slightly in her sleep, but he noticed that her grip on him started increasing. As Lance was trying to get back up, but he felt Xenovia wrapping her legs around his hand completely kept him from getting out of his bed. He then started making a slightly pained expression on his face as Xenovia kept him in a grappling position.

"Is she seriously doing this in her sleep?! Or is this on purpose?!"

As Lance started shouting that, Xenovia stirred awake with a very tired expression on her face and she later completely woke up. Xenovia then sat up in the bed and looked towards Lance with a slightly confused expression on her face, while Lance sighed out of relief. She then looked towards him, while rubbing her eyes

"Why're you shouting?"

"A-Are you kidding me?! Why're you even in my room?!"

"I wanted to be closer with you."

Lance then looked towards her with a confused expression on his face, but he shook it off and got out of his bed.

"Alright, let's start getting dressed."

Alright."

Xenovia then nodded in agreement and started walking outside of Lance's room, with him blushing slightly and sighing slightly.

BEEP BEEP

Lance then later started hearing his cellphone beginning to go off, he looked towards his dresser and picked it up. He then opened it and started reading the message that was sent to him:

* * *

 **To:** Lance **  
From:** Yumi

 **Message:** Good news, Lance-Kun! After your conformation with the Cadre Fallen Angel, you've been recommended for a position as an Arch-Knight. And Jeanne-Chan has already been promoted just a couple of days ago. Also, I have another surprise for you, but you'll have to wait~

* * *

"I'm getting a promotion? And what's this other surprise?"

Lance made a slightly confused expression on his face, but he then shrugged his shoulders and jumped out of his bed. After getting dressed, Lance walked outside of his house wearing a dark green jacket, a black undershirt, black pants. And Xenovia just wearing her normal school uniform, after locking the door Lance turned towards her.

"Alright, let's go."

For several minutes, both of them were walking around Kuoh Town viewing the sights and visiting some stores to buy clothing. They later stopped an ice cream place to eat desert, with them sitting down with two strawberry sundaes in front of them.

"Hmm, during the incident with Kokabiel I never actually stopped and just paid attention to the sights. It's really peaceful."

"Yea, it's always been like this even when I was a kid growing up here…though there's the occasional Demon attack."

Lance then smirked, while placing a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth along with Xenovia who had a slight smile on her face.

"So did you ever tell Irina about you being a Half-Angel?"

"Nope, do you have any idea what she would've done?"

"She probably would've said, "Aah! Lance-Kun's, Gabriel-Sama's child…ah where are my manners I meant Lance-Sama". Or something like that."

"You must really miss being around her."

"Yes, within the Vatican she was the closest thing to a friend I ever had…even with her Self-Proclaiming habit."

After mentioning that, both of them started laughing loudly with an amused expression on both of their face as people started looking towards them with a confused look on their face.

"Hahaha, she always hated that I always called her the Self-Proclaiming Raised in Japan."

"Mines, the Self-Proclaiming Childhood Friend. Hahaha, I'm sorry…we should probably stop."

"You're right, she can always tell when I'm making fun of her. This is actually the first time that I've laughed this much, so thank you Lance-Sama."

"It's no problem, I'm glad that you enjoyed today."

Lance then sent Xenovia a smile, which caused her to blush slightly and both of them then continued eating their sundaes. And both of them continued the rest of their morning with each other.

* * *

 **Lance's House**

At Lance's house, he was standing in the kitchen making a large bowel of popcorn and getting soda while Xenovia was inside of the living room on the couch preparing a movie.

KNOCK KNOCK

Both of them later heard a knock on the door, Lance then walked towards the door and opened. Standing outside was everyone in the Occult Research Club, with all of them walking inside.

"Hey, Lance you said you guys were having a movie night."

"Since we don't have anything else to do, I thought that we should do something for the rest of the day. Though, I'm not sure that you guy would like the choice."

"There's no way, I'm allowing a simple horror movie overcome me."

After walking inside, Van picked up the movie that she had shows and it was the entire series of 'Friday the 13th. He then made a slightly confused expression on his face, along with everyone else.

"You know, I've heard this movie, but I don't think I've every actually seen it."

"Me neither, so sure let's watch it."

"Arara, I second that."

"I'm also curious about this movie."

"…Same."

"Alright."

Everyone then took a seat on the couches in the living room, with both the popcorn and sodas on the table in front of them. Once Lance took a seat down next to Xenovia, he later blushed as he felt her hugging his arm, but he shook it off. He then picked up the DVD player and pressed play and started the first of the series.

As the movie continued progressing through the very first movie and as each scene progressed they started unconsciously eating the popcorn with their hands shaking. After the first three movies they were scared and after the sixth movies, the braves teens were all scared for their lives.

[….]

Once was movie was finally finished, everyone were all speechless and with a slightly terrified expression on their face. Issei then turned his head and saw Asia hugging her legs while rocking back and forth with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Uh, Asia."

"H-He not here, he's not here, he's not here."

"I-I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy."

"Wh-Who makes a movie like this?"

"Xenovia why'd you pick this movie?!"

"He won't die, he'll never die."

Xenovia continued hugging Lance's arm with a fearful expression on her face. Despite the fact that her breasts completely enveloped his arm, Lance didn't seems to care in the slightest. Even Koneko who was usually emotionless made a frightful expression on her face.

"…."

She tried saying something, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth, the teens were all stopped as they heard a slightly thud coming from the back causing them to jump slightly.

"Uh, what was that?"

"I'll go check it out."

After recovering himself, Lance stood up with Xenovia finally letting go of his arm and he started walking towards the back of the room. As soon as Lance left the living room there was a slight breathing coming from inside of the room, Xenovia looked around with a slightly frightful expression on his face.

"Wh-What's that?"

She then looked towards everyone and saw the frightful expression on their face, Xenovia then hesitantly turned around and her eyes widened. Standing behind them was a very large male, wearing a hockey mask and wielding a machete (Jason). Their eyes widened, until all of them except for Asia who was crying and Xenovia shouted.

[OH, SHIIIIIIIT!]

"Why the hell is he here?!"

"This isn't really happening!"

"Of course this isn't, Lance if this is some kind of sick joke then..."

"Hey, guys I just came from the back and there was a window opened. Also is anyone getting a signal on their…phone."

Everyone turned around and saw Lance walking inside of the room, while he was holding his cellphone up as no bars appeared on it. They started looking back and forth towards Lance and the person standing in front of them, before stepping back. Lance then looked towards what was happening and started laughing slightly, while walking towards the person.

"Hah, nice try guys…using demonic power to create a Jason from the movie that we're all obviously afraid of."

"Uh, Lance we didn't…."

"I've got to say this is a good job, he actually looks…real."

Lance stopped as he placed his hand on the person's body and it felt like an actual person's body, his jaw then dropped as he started laughing nervously.

"S-So, if y-you guys didn't create this thing and I didn't then…WHY THE HELL IS HE IN MY HOUSE AND NOT STALKING SOME POOR COUNSELOR?!"

As Lance was shouting towards the person in question, but was stopped as he picked up Lance by his throat and started lifting him into the air. He then tightened his grip and started strangling him.

"Ack, g-guys h-help…he's…really strong."

"Unhand Lance-Sama!"

Xenovia then brought Durandal out of its dimensional storage and slashed downwards cutting off Jason's arm and Lance fell to the ground. As he was making an appreciative expression, Lance's eyes widened as he noticed that the man's severed arm continued strangling him.

"Ack, g-get off of me!"

Lance pried the arm off of his throat and threw it towards the ground, the Jason picking it back up and reattaching his arm. Lance looked towards what happened as he started gasping for breath with Xenovia leaning next to him.

"Lance-Sama, are you alright?"

"Y-Yea, but if watching that movie taught me one thing then that he's basically invincible."

"So, what's the plan Lance?"

"I know exactly what to do, everyone…LET'S COMPLETELY DESTROY HIS BODY, WHILE ME AND XENOVIA SEND HIS SOUL INTO THE DEEPEST PITS OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

[Right!]

Everyone got into a fighting stance, while Rias gathered her Power of Destruction, Akeno summoned her lightning, both Kiba and Van summoned their Demonic Swords, Koneko got into a fighting ready position, Issei summoned his Boosted Gear, and with both Lance and Xenovia preparing their weapons. But, before they could attack, the immediately felt every bit of power vanishing from both their bodies and weapons.

"Uh, guys what just happened? I'm not sensing anything from my Boosted Gear."

"N-Neither from my Demon Sword nor Kiba's Demonic Swords."

Xenovia then leaned towards Lance and asked, with a slightly scared expression on her face.

"Lance-Sama what do we do now?"

"At this point, we're only normal teenagers like the ones in the movie. So, there's only one option."

"Right."

""Everyone Run!""

At what both Lance and Xenovia said that in completely synch, everyone started running away upstairs with a frightful expression on their face. Outside, there was an obscured person standing outside with a magic circle that showed everything that they were going through.

"Hahaha! After all of these years and he still gives me a laugh! Don't worry it's just a realistic dream that they're having, though it's still hilarious…wouldn't you agree Chris."

Chris then suddenly appeared in front of the obscured man with his eyes narrowed, and his fist clenched slightly. The obscured man then turned towards him, with a sadistic smirk and his red eyes gleaning in the night. Chris then made an unusually angered expression on his face, before asking him.

"What the hell are you doing, Xander?"

The moonlight then shined down and revealing to be Xander Ambrosius, who looks like he was still in his twenties. Xander only smirked and looked towards Chris, without the slightest bit of empathy in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever seen that look on your face before Chris."

"Don't screw with me Xander, what're you doing here?! Haven't you already ruined his life enough?!"

"Ruined his life? Hey, I only motivated him to get stronger."

Chris' eyes started twitching slightly and he started releasing a potent magical aura that started pushing away the leaves around him.

"Motivated him?! You murdered his father and the rest of the Paladins right in front of him, what good could that possibly do?!"

"Oh, Chris. If you're trying to scare me by releasing your magical power like that, then you're wasting your time. And besides, what grandfather wouldn't want to prepare their grandchild for the harshness of life?"

"What?!"

"Think of it as nothing more of a game that I'm apart of, living in peace as never really been my thing. Also, you might want to calm yourself down and think rationally. Since you more than anyone know that magic doesn't affect me."

Chris didn't want to admit it to himself, but he settled himself down and stopped releasing his magical powers.

"There's no way, you'll get away with this. This game of yours…."

Xander only smirked and started walking away from Chris, while waving towards him and making a sadistic smirk on his face.

"You're not going to stop the game…since it's already started."

Chris' eyes widened slightly, but before he could respond Xander completely vanished from sight and he was left there with an angered expression on his face.

"Damn him, but what did he mean by that?"

* * *

 **The Chivalric Order**

Walking through the halls of the main building of the Chivalric Order was Elaine, who had a bright smile on her face and she started humming happily.

"Hmm~ Hmm~, my adorable little grandson is got a promotion along with Jeanne-Chan. Hmm, I can't wait to go to Kuoh Town so I can dote on both of my…."

Elaine suddenly stopped as she started hearing something coming from where the Head Paladin and the other Paladins were. She then started sensing some killing intent coming from that direction, and she started running towards the direction. As she was running in the direction, she looked and saw bloodstains on the ground.

"Dammit, why didn't I sense this before?!"

As she was running in front of the door, she looked and noticed that the door was wide opened. Elaine started walking inside of the room, but stopped as she heard a weak voice.

"E…Elaine…."

She looked down towards the wall and saw Gawain leaning against the wall with blood coming from a wound on his body, and she immediately ran towards him.

"Gawain what happened?!"

"Wh-Whoever he was, he just broke into the room…I guess we're not as strongest as we used to be."

Gawain then started laughing to himself with a slightly saddened expression on his face, with Elaine trying to tend to his injuries. But he held his hand up and shook his head, he then smiled and started reminiscing both Galahad and the rest of the Paladins when they were kids.

"It's alright, I've already lived long enough. I can still remember watching Galahad and the others training to become Knights, just watching them I felt that they could lead the Chivalric Order into a new era…they were true Knights, true Heroes. I thought that there wouldn't be anyone like them, but then I saw that same light within those three…in Lancelot, Yumi and Jeanne."

Gawain then started spitting out blood from his mouth, while coughing hard and he smirked and stated.

"I'm sorry, I know this is might be selfish, but I leave everything to…."

"No, it's not selfish. I promise, to keep everyone safe."

"…thank you."

Gawain smiled and closed his eyes, Elaine's hair then overshadowed her eyes as tears started rolling down her face. She then stood up and started walking towards the opened door, once she made it inside of the room and saw several dead bodies of the Paladin lying on the ground.

Standing in the middle of the room, was a mysterious cloaked figure with a bloodied sword in his hand. The teen then looked towards her with his face covered by the hood, Elaine looked towards the cloaked teen with her teeth gritted and her fist clenched.

"I don't know who you are? But, if anyone does something like this to good people then they…."

Elaine's hair then started flowing, with her hair beginning to turn bright crimson and her eyes started turning dark red. And the aura surrounded her body started turning red, the mysterious figures flinched slightly and threw their sword towards them.

They looked forward and noticed that Elaine had already vanished, she suddenly appeared in front of them with her fist pulled back. She launched her fist forward punching the mysterious person in their stomach with tremendous force, the attack sent them crashing into the wall and coughing up blood.

"...deserves a brutal death."

"Gah!"

As that person was falling forward, Elaine then drove her fist into the person's stomach greatly cracking the wall behind them on impact.

"When in War God form, I can fight against an Ultimate-Class Devil easily…now let's see who you are."

Elaine ripped off other mysterious person's hood, her eyes then widened out of complete shock and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Th-There's no…."

The person then snatched away their cloak from her hand and immediately escaped the location, running into the room were two other Knights. After seeing what happened to the other Paladins and Head Paladins, they made a shocked expression on their face.

"Elaine-San what happened here?"

"Elaine-San?!"

Despite having them call out her name, Elaine was still in a state of shock and she started clenching her first so tightly that blood started dripping towards the ground. The Knights shook slightly as they stared sensing killing intent basically surrounded Elaine's body.

"Xander, damn you."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter Thirteen of the Magic Knight, the chapter was basically explaining what Xenovia's current life was like and how she was adjusting. At the end there was another viewing of a horror movie that was picked by Xenovia, with them immediately regretting it. And with Xander the bastard Magician making his appearance. At the end of the chapter a mysterious person broke into the Order and killed the current Paladins along with the Head of the Paladin, but then escaped leaving Elaine shocked. Well, until next time.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Lavinia.**


	14. The Swim Day Disaster

**Well, before starting the chapter let's answer some reviews.**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, along with the flashbacks and you're right she shouldn't be allowed to pick the movies anymore. And, you're right the Classroom Visits are going to be definitely interesting that's for sure. I'll be working on Liu Bei's character, and yea for being the descendants of Heroes they're making choices that they wouldn't make. And well, she won't be happy.**

 **Guest 66: You're right, neither one of them will have any peace as long their grandfathers are still alive and being…well, bastards. Hmmm, putting Lavinia back with Lance I think I'll do just that.**

 **Ran: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and you'll just have to see.**

 **King0fP0wers: I'm glad that you liked the chapter and the scene, yes the mysterious person will be revealed in the later chapter along with the ability that Xander uses. And of course they'll be apart of the Knight of Chivalry Club.**

 **Guest: Yea, she'll be a little more than surprised and yes Xander will be the antagonist that's in Lance's way. And yea, I'll make sure to make it hilarious.**

* * *

 **The Swim Day Disaster**

"Well, the meeting of the Three Factions are going to be starting soon. So, what was it like meeting a Maou like Sirzechs-San?"

"He was a lot different than what I was excepting, he was exactly like Rias. Actually all of the Devils I met so far weren't exactly what I thought they were."

"Yea, Jeanne-Chan felt the same way a couple of years ago."

"Who?"

"She's a Knight with the Chivalric Order, she was orphaned after her parents were killed by Stray Devils and she immediately hated every single Devil that she came across. She even avoided making friends with people, that was until Naomi-San adopted her and taught her that there are good Devils around. And now she's an incredibly cheerful, while coming up with nicknames for everyone."

"She sounds interesting, I can't wait to meet her."

As they were walking down the street, they immediately ran into Issei, Rias and Asia with Lance waving towards them with a smile on his face.

"Hey, guys."

"Hello, Onii-San."

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-San?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me! …But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

Both Asia and Xenovia began conversing with each other about their new lives in a new culture that they weren't too familiar with. Lance then smirked and looked towards Issei, while asking.

"So what was it like sharing a room with Maou?"

"It was great, I talked about with Sirzechs-Sama."

"Really? Did he find about your fetish with breast."

"I don't have a fetish for breasts!"

"Really, I usually I'd catch your staring at either Rias or Akeno without either of them noticing."

At what Lance had said, Issei started glaring towards him with an angered expression on his face, but they were stopped as they ran into everyone else.

"Arara, so is everyone ready to go swimming?"

"Yea, though I don't…."

As they were talking about going to the pool, they started hearing a faint noise coming towards them and they made a confused expression on their face.

"What's that?"

"You don't think it…."

"We swore we never repeat what…."

* * *

[Lance-Kun~!]

Lance turned around as he heard two familiar voices calling his name, he turned his head and then was immediately tackled into the ground with a dazed expression on his face. He then looked up and saw both Yumi who and Jeanne on top of him.

"Y-Yumi-Chan! J-Jeanne-Chan!"

"Yep, we're here for the meeting of the Three Factions and we're acting as guards of two special people, while representing the Chivalric Order."

"And, you all must be the Devils looking after our little Lance-Kun."

"What am I child?!"

Lance had asked Yumi with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

""Yes!""

As both Yumi and Jeanne said that in sync, Lance looked towards both of them with an angered expression on his face. Once both of them stood up off of Lance, Yumi then turned towards them with a slightly shocked expression on her face as she saw Kiba. Everyone else looked at both of them with a stunned expression on their face, as they immediately noticed both of their similarities between both of them.

"Oh, my Maou there's a female Kiba."

"W-Well, this is unexpected."

"S-So, this is why Lance-Kun asked if I had another relative. Though I was only told that my dad took me to the orphanage in the Chivalric Order."

"I was told something similar, my mom took me to the orphanage in the Church."

Both Yumi and Kiba then stood in front of each other and started looking at each other in their face, Kiba then smiled slightly and laughed slightly.

"Hahaha, who knew I had a sister out there."

"And I didn't know that I had a brother, I guess we should get to know each other."

Everyone then looked towards both Kiba and Yumi as both of them started laughing nervously, while being happy at the thought of having a sibling.

* * *

Once everything was finished, they went to the pool the boys there wearing swim trunks and stretching their arms, Van then looked towards Kiba and smirked.

"So what does it feel like to have a sister?"

"I-I really don't know, it was kind of just…sudden, though I'm looking forward to getting to know her. The closest thing to a sibling, I've ever had was you."

"Same here."

"What Van don't you have a family?"

At Issei's question, Van nodded his head in agreement and started answering Issei's question.

"Yea, I have a family a Devil father and a Human mother, I'm a Devil/Human Hybrid. My family wasn't born with any types of High-Class status or barely any money at that, but we were still happy. And I was bullied by both Mid and High-Class Devil children for not only being a Hybrid, but being born without any type of status. So, I started training in to become stronger so I could gain the attention of a High-Class Devil and possibly join a peerage. One day, I was training and caught the attention of Sirzechs-Sama's Knight and he introduced me to Rias. At first I thought that she was just another smug High-Class Devil, but she was actually the first person aside from my parents to show me any kind of kindness."

Van smiled slightly, which caused the other three boys to smile and he continued.

"After being reincarnated into her Knight, she gave my a piece of territory and that's where my parents lives, while working for the Gremory for money. Then after I finally, become a High-Class Devil, I'll make sure that they're taken care of. And I'll return the kindness that Rias had showed me."

"Wow, I didn't think that the 'Cold Prince' could be do deep."

At what Kiba had said, Van started glaring towards him with an angered expression on his face and he started chasing after him.

"Hahaha, you've got to be quicker than that."

"Get back here Kiba!"

Van then started using his Knight's trait to chase after Kiba, with Kiba using his to run away from Van with a smirk on his face. Both Lance and Issei then looked towards what happened with a slightly bewildered expression on their face.

"Is that seriously what we look like?"

"Hey, Ise. How does my swimsuit look?"

Issei then turned around towards Rias, while gaining a nosebleed as he saw what she was wearing. Rias was wearing a small red fabric swimsuit that showed off her breasts and her legs, Rias started laughing slightly as she noticed expression on Issei's face.

"Oh, I never thought you could be such a pervert."

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Ise-Kun. By the way Ise-Kun, how does mine look?"

He then turned towards Akeno who was wearing a pure white swimsuit with small cloth, which showed off her erotic body. Issei nose then started bleeding even more, he then heard a nervous voice coming from near him.

"Ise-San. I-I came after changing as well."

He wiped away the blood on his nose and turned towards Asia who was wearing the school's swimsuit with her name written on her breast and making a nervous expression. Along with Koneko who was wearing the same thing with her name printed on her breast. Issei then looked towards both of them and smiled, while Lance had completely stars in his eyes.

"Asia, you're looking cute! It really suits!"

"Both you and Koneko-Chan looks completely adorable!"

"Lance, you really need work on your odd attraction."

"Like that'll ever happen."

Rias then smiled slightly while going behind Koneko who was making a slightly embarrassed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, but can either of your help Koneko learn how to swim?"

"I'll do it!"

Lance had immediately volunteered to teach Koneko how to swim within a split second, after a while he had held her inside of the pool and began her lesson along with Issei who was teaching Asia.

* * *

"That's it, 1, 2. 1,2."

Lance was holding Koneko's hand, while he started moving backwards and Koneko started pedaling her feet. As Lance was helping her learn how to swim, she started smiling slightly about how cute that she looked.

"Alright, that's it Koneko-Chan."

"Puwa…. Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…."

"Nah, it's alright and besides I like helping out my adorable Kouhai."

Once they reached the end of the pool with Lance's back colliding with the end of the pool, with Koneko colliding into him. As they were like that together almost like they were embracing each other, Koneko was immediately reminded of someone else.

"…this reminds me of…Onee…."

Koneko spoke in such a low tone that Lance couldn't hear the last part of what she had said. Once they were finally finished, both Koneko and Asia were lying on a vinyl sheet under the shade asleep. With Lance relaxing on the other side of the pool with a relaxed expression on his face. But, he was suddenly stopped as he heard something breaking and he looked up and saw both Rias and Akeno beginning to get into an argument.

"Well, this isn't going to…."

"Looks, like the Devil-Chans got into an argument with each other."

Lance was stopped as he felt Jeanne suddenly appearing behind him, wearing a one piece swimsuit that showed off her body. As she continued pressing up against him, Jeanne started smiling seductively.

"This is the first time that we've been along in a while without Yumi-Chan getting in the way, I wonder what we should do."

Lance then turned his head towards Jeanne who started leaning in towards him with her lips puckered, but before she could do anything else, she was stopped by hearing someone tapping their foot. Jeanne then looked towards the source and stuck her tongue out childishly, standing in front of them was Yumi wearing a blue swimsuit that showed off her body.

"Now, Jeanne-Chan what're you doing with my Lance-Kun?"

"Yours? I'm sorry Yumi-Chan, but he's my Lance-Kun. I saw him first."

"No, you didn't I did!"

"No, me!"

" _Actually, they both met me at the same time."_

Lance then started sweatdropped slightly as both of them started getting into an argument with each other over Lance. Jeanne then smiled bewitchingly and started hugging Lance tighter with her breast pressing more against his back, causing Yumi's eyes to twitch.

"Well, Yumi-Chan looks like you're a little too late, since I've already laid claim on Lance-Kun's virginity."

Lance then spit take at what Jeanne had said, with Yumi's face starting to turn bright red out of anger and frustration. She then smirked dangerously and a dimensional storage opened up, with a Japanese katana with a dark blue sheathe and a golden handgaurd came from it, which started releasing a holy aura.

"You must be joking Jeanne-Chan, because I've already laid claim on Lance-Kun."

" _They do know that I'm not an object."_

"Oh, so Yumi-Chan's already pulling out Masamune, then I won't hold back."

Jeanne then stepped away from Lance as Yumi unsheathed Masamune with a slight wind beginning to surround its blade, Jeanne then summoned two Holy Swords in her hand.

"I won't hold back!"

"Then, bring it Yumi-Chan!"

As both of the swordswoman started fighting against each other with their perspective sword techniques, Lance had immediately ran away from them. He ran into an equipment room and locked the door behind him, with a slight sigh of relief.

* * *

"Like my dad always said…."

 **Lance if you're ever in the situation where two women are fighting over you, don't even try and intervene…just run as fast as you can in the other direction.**

"Well, he's right…wait there's someone else here, Xenovia are you in here?"

"Oh my it's Lance-Sama. What happened?"

"Just a small squabble between to friends, so it might not be a good idea to go outside right now. What're you even doing in here alone?"

"Oh this was my first swimsuit. And that women at the clothing store said this one was the right for me. Does it suit me?"

Lance looked and noticed that the two piece swimsuit that she was wearing, really complimented her body and curves. He then commented, while blushing slightly.

"It really does show off you…well, I guess you wouldn't have been interest in stuff like that in the past."

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

"I can kind of see that things like that never really matched your past interests, most of the Exorcists I usually met in the past were normally round up."

"But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently."

"Well if there's anything that you need you can always ask."

Xenovia then nodded in agreement to what Lance had said, she then looked towards towards him with her usual stoic expression and her cheeks slightly red.

"Then Lance-Sama…let's make a child."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lance then looked towards Xenovia with a slightly shocked expression on his face, after she had asked him that. He then started to scratch the back of his head, while laughing nervously.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry I think that I misheard you. It sounded like you asked if you could make a child with me."

"I did, since I was excommunicated from the Church I lost my purpose in life and I've now decided to bare the child of God's Grandson. Though it's not just because of that, since meeting you I felt an instant bond with you."

Lance then started looking towards Xenovia with a confused expression on his face, he then asked her.

"Well your thinking seems to be reasonable, but why me exactly?"

"Whenever we were on assignment Irina would talk about the child of the Head Paladin, and him always being there whenever she needing him. And from what I saw during your fight with Kokabiel and your interactions with everyone. Also, I thought it'd be good practice with my new fiance."

.

.

.

.

.

Lance then looked towards her with a deadpanned expression on his face, before asking her.

"Your Fiance, what now?"

"After the battle with Kokabiel, Elaine-Sama said this…."

 **Xenovia, I've actually been looking for someone worthy enough to marry my adorable grandson after he takes over the Du Lac Family. So, since you obviously like him already, you're a strong female Exorcist and a Natural-Born Holy Sword user along with being the wielder of Durandal. So, would you like to become Lance's fiancee?**

After explaining what Elaine had said, Lance started twitching his eyes lightly with an annoyed expression on his face.

"S-She actually said, that…she told me that she'd warn me before doing something like that!"

"If you have an issue with it, then I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all…"

"Let's get one thing straight if I ever have kids, I'll never abandon my family and I'll definitely never abandon my kids nor my wife no matter what."

Xenovia look at him with a blushed expression, Lance the realized what he had said and made a shocked expression.

" _I'm pretty sure I just dug myself deeper."_

After thinking that, Lance later looked and saw Xenovia removing her top revealing her large bust, she then moved forwards and pressed up against Lance.

"I knew you were the perfect one, now let's create our family."

"You do remember, we're still in High School?!"

* * *

CUT! SLASH!

Both Lance and Xenovia later heard the door to the equipment room being sliced into pieces, he then turned around and saw both Yumi and Jeanne. Yumi then pointed Masamune towards Xenovia with an angered expression on her face.

"What're you doing to me Lance-Kun?!"

"She meant my Lance-Kun, Exorcist-Chan!"

"I'm just starting my family with my fiance."

Lance then looked towards her with a 'WTF' face, as he felt a large amount of killing intent coming from the door. He then turned his head and saw the both of them were close to blowing a gasket, with their faces turning bright red.

[FIANCE?!]

* * *

 **Sometimes later**

Issei started walking towards the school with a slightly fearful expression on his face, as he was walking towards the school he immediately sensed something. He looked and saw Vali leaning against the gate of the school while looking towards it with a smirk on his face.

"Is it a good school?"

"Yea, I guess, but who're you?"

"Right, this is the first time we've actually met. My name is Vali, the White Dragon Emperor, the Vanishing Dragon."

Issei then made a completely shocked expression on his face, as he left arm started burning from being this close to Vali. As he was distracted he looked forward and noticed Vali appearing in front of him with his index finger in front of his face, Issei immediately reacted and stepped away from him.

"Good reflexes, though if I wanted to do something magical then…."

"Boosted…!"

At that moment, five swords were immediately pointed all around Vali; Kiba's Sword of Betrayal, Xenovia's Durandal, Van's Muramasa, Yumi's Masamune and Jeanne's Holy Sword. Kiba then looked towards Vali with his eyes slightly narrowed, and commented.

"We need you to take a few steps away from Issei."

"I don't know what you plan to do, but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rivalry with the Welsh Dragon, Vanishing Dragon."

Despite having five different swords directed towards him, Vali only smirked and looked towards them with an unmoved expression.

"It's better if you stop. Aren't your hands shaking?"

Like Vali had said five of their hands started shaking after being in Vali's presence, he then shrugged his shoulders and commented.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power."

"Vali, are you trying to start a fight?"

Walking towards them with his hands in his pocket was Lance with a slight smirk on his face, the five of them then stepped back away from him.

"So, the Hybrid shows himself."

"Ha, like I want to hear that from you of all people, Vali."

"I didn't some here to start any trouble, I just wanted to make my introduction to my rival. By the way, Issei Hyoudou what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

"What?"

"Counting from the top in the condition of your Balance Breaker, it would be a 4 digit number between 1000 and 1500 or probably higher. There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer wouldn't fit in the top ten."

"Are you saying you're the first?"

"No, Ise-Kun. The one who holds that spot is someone who even the Gods fear and power that completely surpass both of the Heavenly Dragons combined."

"Issei Hyoudou you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

Issei then turned his head and saw Rias, Akeno, Koneko along with Asia who had a slightly terrified expression on her face.

"What Dragon Emperor, what's the meaning of this? If you're have ties with the Fallen Angels then more contact that required is…."

"The Two Heavenly Dragons, the Dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up?"

After saying that Rias narrowed her eyes towards him, while Vali shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention I have a lot of work to do."

After finally saying that, Vali started walking forward passed them with a calmed expression on his face, once he was gone Asia went over and grasp Issei's hand nervously. Despite Vali leaving the area, everyone except for Lance wore a slightly nervous expression on their face. Lance smirked slightly and muttered to himself.

"Geez, that guy."

* * *

After school had finally ended, Lance was walking towards his house along with Xenovia, Yumi and Jeanne with three walking close to Lance. Jeanne then started to humming happily to herself, with Lance looking towards her.

"So, who're you guys supposed to be escorting, Jeanne-Chan?"

"Nope~ I'm not telling you."

"Jeanne, just tell me."

"Fine, kiss me and I'll tell you."

Jeanne then stopped in front of Lance with her lips puckered, but she was stopped as both Xenovia and Yumi started dragging her forward towards the house. Jeanne then pouting with a childish expression on her face, once they walked in front of the house Lance sensed two powerful auras inside of his house.

"That's odd, I think there's someone in my house."

Once Lance unlocked the door, he walked inside and his eyes widened slightly at who he saw. Sitting down in the living room was a handsome man in his twenties with long blonde hair, green sincere eyes and wearing more royal Holy robes. And sitting down next to him with a bright smile on her face, was a beautiful women with long curly blonde hair, with a voluptuous figure and wearing the same type of Holy robes.

"K-Kaa-San, O-Oji-San."

"Michael-Sama and Gabriel-Sama."

Lance was slightly shocked to see both his mother and uncle inside of his house, while Xenovia being a former Exorcist was almost faint. Lance then stepped forward towards them, with a slight smile on his face and started.

"Hey, Kaa-San its…."

"Waaah!"

Lance was immediately stopped as Gabriel had glomped him, tackling him into the ground and started rubbing her cheek against his with her tears overflowing like a waterfall. He then started blushing slightly with an embarrassed expression on his face, with Michael smiling.

"K-Kaa-San, you're kind of embarrassing me."

"B-But, I haven't seem my adorable child in over ten years."

As Gabriel continued hugging Lance, he then wrapped his arms around her with a smile on his face. After they were finished, everyone had sat down on the couch after Yumi had made tea both both the two Seraph.

"Thank you, Yumi. And I'm glad to see that you're doing alright Lance."

"Same here, Oji-San."

"I would love to talk with you more, but there's something that I wanted to ask."

"What would that be?"

"I'd like for both you and Xenovia to represent the Angel Side during the meeting between the Three Factions. And also I would like to extend my deepest apologizes towards Xenovia and also Asia. Our reason…."

"It's not your fault, after Ojii-Sama's death during the Great War, the system that he controlled wasn't as strong as it was while he was alive. And so you guys had no other choice, but to get rid of those who could possibly affect Heaven as well as the other Angels."

"That's correct Lance-Kun, thanks to that we had to label loyal believers like Xenovia and Asia as Heretics, and after everything that they've done to help others."

"That's alright, Michael-Sama thought I was shocked by the death of God. I've found something else in my life that's…enjoyable. And it would be an honor to represent the Angels in the meeting."

"I thank you, also Lance-Kun there's something that we wanted to give you."

Lance looked towards them with a slightly confused expression on his face, a gold magic circle then started to appeared on the table in front of them and a box. Gabriel then reached her hand out and opened the box, inside was dark blue jewel.

"We found this among Otou-Sama's belonging, we even went through his the information he written about the Sacred Gears along with the Longinus. But, after all of this time we could never tell what it is."

Lance reached inside of the box and picked up the jewel from inside of the box, once it went into his hand he could feel a slight presence being released from it.

"Well, there's something sealed inside of here, though I can't tell what it is."

"Right, we thought that someone would be able to figure it out if they were to look at it from a different perspective."

"Alright, it sounds interesting."

"Then, we'll take our leave for now."

"We'll also be showing up at the Classroom Visits."

Lance then made a shocked expression on his face by what Gabriel had said, but before he could say anything else. Gabriel then immediately wrapped her arms Lance one more time with a slight smile on her face, before Lance could say anything.

"Uh, Kaa-San?"

"I'm just so happy to see you again."

Lance looked toward her with a slightly shocked expression on his face, she then kissed Lance on his forehead and caused him to blush slightly out of embarrassment. Before he could respond, Gabriel playfully flicked Lance in his forehead and smiled at him childishly.

"Don't do anything perverted now."

"Kaa-San!"

Lance blushed a deep shade of red at what she said, and she walked over towards Michael as a magical circle appeared under them. Both of them waved while smiling towards them, as they vanished away in a bright light.

"Wow your mother truly is beautiful, Lance-Kun."

"Yes, she is."

"She even promised to show us some photos of a baby you."

"What?!"

Lance then towards both of Jeanne and Yumi as they started looking towards him with a completely embarrassed expression on his face.

"Yep, she kept every single photo when you were a baby."

"Hehehe, seeing a baby Lance-Kun."

"What's this? Michael-Sama had left this here along with that jewel."

At Xenovia's question, Lance then turned towards her and she was looking towards a book that was left on the table. Lance then picked up the book and he started reading through it with a shocked expression, as he continued reading them.

"T-This is…."

"Lance-Kun, what're you reading?"

"Th-The very beginning of the Longinus, Sacred Gears and Holy Swords, Ojii-Sama complied everything in this book."

As Lance was looking into the book, he smirked slightly more differently than he usually goes, which caused both Yumi and Jeanne to look at him with an odd expression on their face.

"Yumi-Chan, Lance-Kun has that look in his eyes again."

"What're you talking about?"

"Whenever Lance-Kun finds something that interests him incredibly, then he can sometimes get like this."

At that moment, that started looking at Lance as he started looking into the book itently. Jeanne then started stretching her arms with a tired express on her face and she stated to them.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. So you two can go to the guest room, while I share a bed with Lance-Kun."

At what Jeanne had said, both Xenovia and Yumi looked towards her with a slightly irked expression on their face.

"What're you talking about Jeanne-Chan, I'm sharing a bed with Lance-Kun."

"Both of you are wrong, I'm sharing a bed with Lance-Sama, since he is my fiance."

"Fine, there's only one way to decide this."

As Lance was continuing to go through the journal, he stopped after sensing a mass of holy power. Lance then spit take as he saw all three of them holding their holy weapons, he then placed the journal on the table and shouted.

"What're you three doing?!"

[She started it!]

As Lance sweatdropped at the three of the girls as they pointed towards each other, the last page of the book read:

" _I trust in and believe in the Humans, that why I created both the Sacred Gears and Holy Swords. Since they're the most resilient and the most hardworking they'll be able to master them, despite what anyone else say. And that's why, I believe that one day Humans…will one day surpass the Gods, that's what the Longinus means."_

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter fourteen of the Magic Knight, both Yumi and Jeanne arrived at Kuoh along with Vali who made his official appearance to Issei as his rival. Though there was no one more shocked than Kiba, who found out that he had a twin sister. They had went and had their swim day at the pool, with several incidents happening. And well, what Elaine told Xenovia had came to light and that was she made her Lance's fiancee. After returning home, Lance was finally reunited with his mother and was given a mysterious object. Well, until next time.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Karlamine.**


	15. Classroom Visits

**Well, before starting the chapter lets' answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, along with the reunion with both Gabriel and Lance. And the classroom visits are going to be interesting.**

 **King0fP0wers: It's going to be something, and yes it will be something similar to the Longinus. And I'm glad that you liked the introduction of Yumi, Jeanne and Vali. Yes, as the descendants of the main four icons from Arthurian Mythology all three of them know each other. And, I'll see if I can add a descendant of Gilgamesh into the story as a rival for Lance, though he would already technically have his own rivalry.**

 **YandereLover: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked Gabriel doing that along with Xenovia being Lance's fiancee, because of Elaine. Yea, they've been introduced into the story and well, both of them will be running into each other very soon.**

 **Guest: Yes, the three of them will know each other and those two will become the perfect team.**

 **Guest 2: Lance's house will be remodeled before the start of Summer training session, but Elaine won't be an adviser. And the teacher adviser of the Knights of Chivalry will be decided, but the idea of Serafall being the adviser sounds hilarious.**

 **Guest 3: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. And showing serious side of Gabriel…**

 **And now that those reviews are done, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Classroom Visits**

Stand in the courtyard of Kuoh Academy, was both Issei and Lance who had an embarrassed expression on their face, while Asia was beaming brightly.

"Ise. I'll come later with Kaito-Kun."

"I'll also come by later, Asia."

"Me too, along with Onii-Sama."

Standing in front of them inside the courtyard was Kaito, Mikoto, Chris, Gabriel and Michael who were both wearing normal clothing aside from usually their holy robes. Mikoto then smiled as she was looking towards Chris who was standing alongside with them.

"Hahaha, it's nice to see Chris-San is here for Asia-Chan, though what about your responsibilities with the Ambrosius Family?"

"Oh, there's a magically created double in my place…and I wouldn't want to miss this."

"Is that why, you're packing that video camera with you?"

At what Kaito had said, Chris started glared towards him with an angered expression on his face, the three of them then started walking towards the inside of the school. As they were walking down the halls of the school, Asia was looking towards Lance with a bright smile on her face.

"So that was Gabriel-Sama and Michael-Sama, I'm so happy that I actually got to meet both of them."

"You know, technically speaking you're technically their niece."

Asia then started thinking about it and she started making a slightly embarrassed on her face, Issei then stated.

"Well, but Buchou might not be so interested in her family coming."

"Possibly because Sirzechs-San has a deep sister complex."

Once they made it to their classroom, Motohama and Matsuda had approached them with both of them glaring towards Lance who ignored them.

"Are you parents coming, Ise?"

"Yea, along with Asia's dad and Lance's mom."

"Lance's mom? I wonder if she'll have big…."

As both Matsuda and Motohama were imagining what Lance's mom would look like, they later felt him placing his hand on their shoulders. As they turned around hesitantly, they saw Lance giving both of them a dangerous smile on his face, while releasing a dark aura.

"If either one of you approach my mother with those perverse thoughts in your heads, I'll castrate both of you without warning. Understand?"

""Yes!""

"Good, then we won't have any issues."

After Lance said that in a cheerful tone, despite the threat and he removed his hand from their shoulder as Xenovia then approached him.

"Lance-Sama."

"Would you please stop with the -Sama thing, while we're in public?"

"Sorry for saying that sort of thing suddenly the other day, Lance."

"It's alright, everything yesterday did get hectic."

Xenovia bowed her head slightly towards him, with Lance slightly scratching the back of his head after finding out the whole having a fiancee thing.

"Suddenly doing that kind of thing is difficult after all, I think."

Lance then nodded to himself, but he stopped as he saw Xenovia pulling something out of her pocket and looked at him with a straight face.

"If we're going to get married, we should probably practice with these first."

Lance looked at her with a completely shocked expression on his face as she pulled out several condoms from her pocket. Along with the entire classroom looked towards them with the a shocked expression on their face, with the males glaring towards Lance.

"In the world I was in, there was dispute in the use of this but putting it on in Japan would be more convenient following the country's pattern after all."

" _Does she not sense that this isn't the right time to have this talk?"_

Xenovia then turned towards Asia and handed one of them, with her making confused expression on her face.

"It's good for Asia to use it as well. Unplanned sexual intercourse would hurt both you and Issei. The relationship between men and women is difficult."

Asia stared looking at it with a confused expression on her face, but Kiryuu then walked towards her and started whispering something into her ear. After she was finished, Asia's face turned bright red and she immediately fainted.

"Kiryuu what did you just tell her?"

"But, I wonder if it's all right for you to…."

"Kiryuu-saaaaan! Please stoooooooop!"

Asia immediately woke up and covered Kiryuu's mouth with an embarrassed expression on her face, as both Matsuda and Motohama was glaring towards Issei. Lance later turned his head and noticed that several of the male students were glaring towards him with an angered expression on their face. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, the males of the classroom started stepping back away from him.

"What a crowd."

"I should probably have a talk with you later about what not to do in public."

* * *

As class started, the parents of the students started walking inside of the room along with Kaito, Mikoto, Chris along with both Michael and Gabriel. Once the female students looked towards both Chris and Michael they started blushing a deep shade of red. One of the female students stated, while looking at Chris.

"H-He's so handsome and mysterious with the silver hair."

"Blonde, he's so handsome and his eyes are so pure."

The male students then started eying up Gabriel with perverted expression on their face, with Lance's eyes beginning to twitch out of annoyance. Motohama started fixing his glasses with his finger several time, his attention was mainly focused towards her breasts.

"P-Perfect, th-they're too…perfect."

"I just want to…."

Motohama's glasses crackled suddenly as he begun examining Gabriel's breast with his nose starting to bleed along with Matsuda, but both of them stopped after sensing killing intent being directed towards him along with something cracking slowly.

They turned around and noticed, Lance was clenching his desk with both of his hands and each side started breaking apart. Issei then looked towards what had happened what a slightly nervous expression on his face, he then thought while laughing.

" _Those two should probably avoid him for a while, I really don't…."_

Issei then directed his attention towards Gabriel who was smiling with an innocent expression that could rival Asia's, along with large breasts that were almost perfect. Issei's face started turning bright red, and he shook it off as he heard Ddraig's voice.

 **[Partner, your habit.]**

 **Shut up Ddraig! It's not like I….**

Issei then stopped talking to Ddraig as he started feeling killing intent directed towards him, without turning around he immediately knew who was glaring towards him.

"Arara, why the scary face Lance?"

"N-Nothing Kaa-San."

[That's Lance's mom!]

"Hello, my names Gabriel."

"Hello everyone, I'm his uncle. My names Michael."

Everyone made a shocked expression on their face by what both Gabriel and Michael had just said, they then looked towards Chris.

"And you're…?"

"My name's Christian, I'm also Lance's uncle and Asia's father."

Everyone's eyes became wider like saucers as they looked at the near emotionless expression on Chris' face as apposed to the cheerful one on Asia's face. Then they looked towards the smiles that were on Gabriel's and Michael's face, then the expression on Lance's face. The students then shouted.

[What's even going on?! This doesn't even make sense!]

* * *

After class had officially started, their English teacher had handed out PVC clay to everyone who were inside of the classroom. Their teacher made a pumped up expression on his face, as the parents were watching their children being taught by him.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there."

The students then started trying to shape objects their their PVC clay, with Asia already starting to make something with a slightly nervous expression on her face.

"I-It's difficult."

"Asia-Chan, keep going!"

"Asia-Chan, you're looking cute!"

"You're doing great Asia."

Issei's parents were cheering Asia along with Chris, who was also recording it with the video camera that was in his hand. Xenovia was making a slightly annoyed expression on her face as she was trying to shape her clay. With Lance already beginning to shape his clay, in the shape of a double edged broadsword stabbed into the ground with a hollow point near the hilt.

"That's good, Lance."

"Excellent job, Lance-Kun."

Lance started making an embarrassed expression on his face as he heard Gabriel and Michael cheering him on. He started hearing the slightly chatter that was going around by his male classmates:

[How does someone so nice come up with a brute like him.]

[She has breast that I'd like to play with.]

[Ah, Gabriel-San~]

As Lance started hearing the several perverse whispers that were going around his male classmates, which started causing him to twitch his eyes out of annoyance and he started mumbling to himself.

"Must control, desire…to murder male classmates."

As Lance was muttering that to himself, Issei started making a slightly annoyed expression on his face as he couldn't think of anything. He then closed his eyes with his hands on his clay, with his mind beginning to wonder. Several images of Rias began going through his head, with his hands beginning to move unconsciously on their own.

"Hyo-Hyodou-Kun…."

Issei then felt his English teacher placing his hand on his shoulder, with Issei opening his eyes with a confused expression on his face. He looked towards his teacher who made an astonished expression on his face, and he looked down and noticed that he made a perfect sculpture of Rias completely naked. His mother then looked towards him slightly laughing, as she playfully elbowed Kaito.

"Ah~ well, it seems our little Ise inherited your perverse habit."

Kaito then started scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face, everyone in the classroom both male and female started crowding around Issei. With his teacher making a proud expression on his face, while making teary eyes.

"W-Wonderful…. Hyoudou-Kun. To think that you had this sort of talent…. This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…."

"T-That is Rias-Senpai? Shit! As I thought, Ise you rascal! With Senpai….!"

"No way! Rias Onee-Sama with Ise-Kun…!"

Everyone in the classroom then started making bidding on who would want to buy the statue that Issei had made of Rias.

"No, 6000!"

"I'll pay 7000! I'll be skilful with Gremory-Senpai's body!"

"Don't joke with me! I'll buy it! Tonight she'll keep me company! 8000!"

Lance started laughing nervously by what he had heard, he then looked and noticed someone walking into the classroom handing their teacher a note.

"Oh, Lance-Kun there's a friend of yours asking of you in the hallway."

"Who is it?"

"Didn't say."

Lance only shrugged his shoulders and started walking outside of the classroom, he then started walking down the hallway. As he continued walking forward he started looking around with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Who wanted to meet me…?"

"Lance-Chan~!"

Lance then turned around after recognizing the familiar voice, and he was immediately tackled into the ground. He then started making a pained expression on his face, Lance then felt something soft in his right hand and he unconsciously groped something.

"Ahhh~"

He then looked up and noticed Serafall falling on top of him, and he saw his hand pressed against her right breast. Lance then removed his hand with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sera-Tan. But, what're you doing here?!"

"I don't mind if Lance-Chan is ecchi with me, but I'm here since my adorable So-Tan was mean and didn't tell me about this Classroom Visits."

Lance started giving Serafall a deadpanned expression on his face, he saw her beginning to overreact over Sona not telling her about today. She then held her hand out and immediately grabbed Lance by his hand with a bright childish smile on her face.

"So, I want you to help me find her…wait, I sense her heading this way"

"Wait, who're you talking adoooooout."

Lance started screaming loudly as he felt Serafall beginning to drag him along as she started running in the opposite direction. In the direction behind her, both Gabriel and Michael were walking towards there with the statue Lance made in her hand.

"This is an excellent replica of Secace that Lance-Kun made."

"You're right, but I thought I sensed him around here."

"Well, we probably missed him."

* * *

 **Lunch Break**

During the lunch break, Issei was showing the statue that he had made of Rias to her, with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. She was looking at the statue with a smile on her face, along with Akeno.

"It is well made."

"Ara ara, as expected of Ise-Kun who looks and touches Buchou's body everyday."

Akeno started smiling, she then looked towards Issei while winking towards him and caused him to blush a deep shade of red.

"Would you make one for me as well next time? If you want to reproduce my body I will remove my clothes. You can touch me."

"Seriously, Akeno-San!?"

After saying that, Issei made a pained expression on his face as he felt both Rias and Asia pulling his cheeks on opposite sides.

[Don't do it.]

Once the finally let go of him, Issei placed his hand on both of his cheeks and started rubbing them, while asking Rias a question.

"By the way, Buchou. Didn't Sirzechs-Sama come?"

"Yeah, he came along with my father."

After saying that, Rias placed her hand on her forehead, while sighting slightly and they stopped after seeing Kiba beginning to come towards them along with Yumi and Van.

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well."

"Ara, Yuuto. How did everyone react after seeing Yumi?"

"Hahaha, they were all shocked the moment they saw Yumi."

"By the way, I head a witch was doing a photography event in the gym so I thought to see it a bit."

"A witch?"

Everyone started making a confused expression on their face, as they started exchanging looks with each other. After finally deciding to go check it out, they had walked inside of the gym as the guys from the Photography Club started taking several photos of both Serafall and Lance. Once Rias saw Serafall her eyes widened slightly, while Issei looked towards Lance with a shocked look on his face.

"What...?"

"Hey you, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

As they heard a familiar voice, they turned their heads and saw Saji walking through the large crowd of people with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Everyone from the Photography Club looked towards Saji with a slightly reluctant expression on their face, but they began dispersing from the gym. Once they were all gone, Saji looked towards Serafall with a confused expression.

"You to, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to this place. And Lance what're you doing here?"

"Eh, but this is my uniform. And Lance-Chan is my adorable sidekick."

"When did I ever agree to that?!"

Saji then placed his hand on his forehead and sighed slightly, but he turned around and noticed that Rias and the others were walking towards him.

"Oh, it's Rias-Senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-Sama and your Otou-San."

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely..."

After hearing a familiar female voice, Sona walked inside of the gym and her expression later paled as she saw Serafall.

"So-Tan! Found you!"

"Oh, god not again."

Serafall then ran towards Sona, while holding onto Lance's hand dragging him along with her against his will and was forced into a threeway hug.

"Threeway hug~"

"O-Onee-Sama. Lance-Kun what're you...?"

"I don't know, I walked outside of class and was kidnapped by her again."

"Aah, I see Serafall found Lance-Kun."

At that moment, Sirzechs walked had walked inside of the gym along with both his father and Grayfia, at what Sirzechs said Issei made a shocked expression on his face.

"Leviathan isn't that…?"

"It's Leviathan-Sama the Maou, Serafall Leviathan and Sona's Onee-Sama."

Issei made a completely shocked expression at what Rias had said, as he looked towards the childish expression on Serafall's face. Issei then bowed his head towards her as Serafall continued cuddling Lance, who was making a dazed expression.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Issei Hyoudou. I'm Rias Gremory's Pawn, I'll be under your care."

"Oh is he the rumored Dragon-Kun Sirzechs-Chan?"

"Yes, he's the person who holds the Welsh Dragon Issei Hyoudou. Also I'm also glad to be able to see, you again Lance-Kun. And I kept trying to convince Gala-Tan to become my Knight, but he kept turning me down…and then she stole my Gala-Tan."

Everyone started looking towards Serafall with a slightly confused expression on their face, as she leaked out some malice. Lance then started hearing some familiar voices calling out his name, and he opened his eyes.

"Lance-Kun."

"Lance."

They turned around and saw Jeanne walking alongside Gabriel, Michael, Chris along with both Mikoto and Kaito. Gabriel then looked towards Sirzechs, his father, Grayfia and Serafall who was giving her a slightly angered expression on her face

"Oh, hello Sirzechs-San, Lord Gremory-San, Grayfia-San and Serafall-San."

"Ah, hello Gabriel, and Michael. I see you're both here for Lance-Kun."

"Yes, this is quite an interesting school."

Both Michael and Sirzechs started laughing lightly, while Gabriel was looking towards Serafall with a bright smile on her face.

"What do you want Gabriel?"

"W-What's wrong Serafall-San?"

After asking that, Serafall pointed an accusing finger towards Gabriel with an angered expression on her face and declared.

"Because, you stole my Gala-Tan away from me!"

"B-But, I didn't steal Galahad-San away from you."

"Yes you did! You stole my Gala-Tan! But, I'm not letting you steal away my Lance-Chan!"

"But, he's my son!"

Both Serafall and Gabriel started getting into a childish argument over both Galahad and Lance, which caused Serafall to let go of him. And Lance sighed out of relief, while standing back up as he started looking towards both of them with a confused expression.

"What're they arguing about?"

"Well, those two have a sort of a childish rivalry with each other."

"I really think it's a bad idea to have to women who can destroy a country several times over arguing with each other."

Sona then made slightly annoyed expression on her face and she looked towards Serafall, while declaring.

"…O-Onee-Sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here…. No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-Sama's behavior is, too much…. I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-Chan! If I am told that by Sona-Chan, your Onee-Chan will be sad! Sona-Chan doesn't know that her Onee-Chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I will erase Gabriel."

"But, I haven't done anything wrong!"

Gabriel started tearing up slightly after what Serafall had said about her with Michael comforting her by patting her on her back, while laughing nervously.

"Onee-Sama, Please be prudent. If my Onee-Sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

"Ah, well I guess I can have a threeway with both Lance-Chan and So-Tan."

After saying that Lance spit takes along with Sona who had an embarrassed expression on their face, with Sona's face beginning to turn bright red and started running away.

"Uuh, I can't bear it!"

"Wait! Sona-Chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-Chan behind!"

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-Chaaaaaaan! So-Taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'Tan'!"

Everyone started laughing slightly as Serafall started chasing after her, at that moment Lance's cellphone started going off and he took it out of his pocket. The message then read:

 **To:** Lance **  
From:** Gawain

 **Message:** I'd like you to meet me on the outskirt of the forest of Kuoh Town, there's some urgent matter that I need to discuss.

* * *

"What's wrong Lance-Kun?"

"Gawain-San wants to talk with me."

"About what?"

"I don't know, but it must be important for the Head of the Paladin to come here on his own. Don't worry, it won't take me long."

Lance then started walking away from everyone, he then started rushing towards the forest that was near Kuoh Town. He then started looking around with a confused expression on his face, and he started scratching his head.

"Where is…?"

He then stopped as his foot touched something on the ground, he then looked down and his eyes widened at what he saw lying down on the ground. Next to his foot was a cellphone with blood on it, he reached his hand out and picked it up from the ground hesitantly.

"T-This is Gawain-San's phone. W-Why is this…?"

Lance turned around as he sensed killing intent being directed towards him, he unsheathed Secace and blocked an attack from a golden spear. Lance then looked towards the one who had attacked him with a shocked expression on his face. It was revealed to be the boy who Lance had fought just before he left the Chivalric Order.

"What're you doing here, Kalin?!"

"Well, it's nice to see again to Lance."

Lance looked towards Kalin and noticed something different about him, the aura that was surrounding his body was a way thicker than the last time that they fought. He then muttered, with a low tone in his voice.

"What's going on here, I'm sure he wasn't this strong the last time I trained with him."

"What, impressed? I actually didn't believe that bastard Magician when he told me that he could make me waaay stronger than I was before."

At what Kalin had stated to him, Lance then started twitching his eyes out of irritation and he asked in an angered tone.

"What?"

"You know I was always jealous of you, no matter how hard any of us trained…you're always several steps ahead of us. And in gaining this power, there was one price…killing you!"

Lance then looked forward towards Kalin, as he appeared in front of him in a matter of seconds and he aimed his spear forward directed towards his stomach. He then redirected the attack with Secace, deflecting the blade of the spear only leaving a slash mark on his side. Kalin then clicked his tongue and started launching an insanely fast barrage of thrust attacks, with Lance barely being able to dodge most of them.

" _He wasn't this fast either."_

Kalin only smirked and clenched the spear in his hand as a powerful destructive aura started surrounding it, he then swiped his spear diagonally. Lance stepped out of the way to dodge the attack, once he did the attack broke the ground where he was standing. After further examining the spear that Kalin was wielding, Lance eyes widened out of realization.

"Wait that spear… Rhongomyniad."

"That's right one of the thousand Magic Arks wielded by the former Paladin who died that night over five years ago, the Thousand Blades, Jin Muto!"

"Y-You've actually allied yourself with that bastard! He murdered the six Paladins and my dad along with several other Knights!"

Kalin only laughed at what said to him, he then smirked sadistically and declared with a maniacal expression on his face.

"This is a war against the creatures we were trained from the beginning to fight against in the first place, if you won't join in then we'll just annihilate you."

"We?"

"I'm not the only one, several other Knights had left the Chivalric Order and join the Hero Faction."

After hearing that name for a second time, Lance started remembering those people who had arrived at his house a while back. Lance then started clenching his fist out of frustration and clenched his teeth.

"Hahaha! I'm just going to murder you, and then those filthy…."

As Kalin was beginning to laugh at Lance, he looked forward and noticed that he had already vanished. He then appeared in front of Kalin with his fist pulled back, his eyes turned a darker shade of green and part of his hair turned blonde.

"You're no Knight anymore!"

Lance then punched Kalin hard in his stomach and sent him flying backwards into a tree, once he back made contact he coughed up blood. Without time to recover, Lance appeared in front of him and kneed him hard in his stomach, sending him leaning forward.

"We don't fight for ourselves, we fight for other!"

Lance then brought both of his hands together and slammed then down on Kalin's back, he then followed by kneeing him in his chin. By the attack Kalin was sent flying into the air with blood coming from his mouth, Lance then started surrounding his fist with an overflowing green aura.

"And more than anything, we don't attack the innocent whether they're Devils or not!"

Lance then drove his fist deep inside of Kalin's stomach, sending him flying through several trees and crashing into a boulder. He then looked forward and started spitting out blood from his mouth as Lance appeared in front of him.

"First, I'm going to break every single bone in your body and then I'm going to…."

"Hahahahahaha! I can't feel a thing, I can't feel anything!"

Lance looked towards Kalin as he started laughing like a maniac, he then started standing back up despite all the harsh attacks that Lance had done to him.

"What's going on? After all those attacks, he's still standing."

"Thanks to that treatment Xander gave me, I can't feel pain anymore. You know aside from this weapon, I actually got something else."

Lance made a confused expression on his face, Kalin then started releasing a different kind of aura from his body, which caused Lance to look at him with a shocked expression.

"That's not Aura…that's Touki!"

"Another gift from another of the former Paladin, Takeo, the Juggernaut!"

Kalin then charged towards Lance with great speed, while pulling his fist back and launched it forward towards him. Lance crossed his arms to block the attack and was sent flying backwards, the Kalin appearing in front of him and launching a barrage of powerful attacks.

"What's wrong?! I thought that the great Lancelot Du Lac could easily handle attacks like these with no issue!"

Lance continued blocking the attack, while examining the expression that was on Kalin's face and he noticed his body beginning to gain several injuries.

" _His bodies' beginning to tear itself apart, whatever Xander did to give him this power, his body can't handle the strain."_

Lance then looked forward as Kalin was twisting his body around and launched a roundhouse kick, which Lance blocked with his arm, but was sent flying a couple of feet.

"Kalin stop this right now! Your body can't handle this much power! You're going to kill yourself!"

"Like a care, as long as I kill you! I don't care!"

Kalin started surrounding his fist with a large amount of Touki and launched it towards Lance with immense speed and power, his arm begun tearing itself apart from the power. Lance held both of his hands out to block the attack, once it made contact the attack created a massive smoke cloud. Kalin looked forward with a sadistic smirk on his face, as blood started dripping from his mouth.

"Hah! Hah! I finally….!"

* * *

"Like always, you're too quick to make an assumption."

Kalin's eyes widened as he heard Lance's voice coming from within the cloud of smoke, once he finally settled Lance's hair had turned completely blonde.

"T-That's impossible, I placed all my strength into that attack."

"It's not your strength, if you wanted to pick a fight with me, then you should have trained to be able to get used to that strength."

"No, matter how much you hit me, I won't feel that pain!"

Kalin then punched forward aiming his fist towards Lance's face, but he dodged the attack as if it was coming at him in slow motion. Kalin's eyes widened out of shock and he started launching a barrage of punches, with Lance dodging each of them.

"Pain is our bodies' way of telling us whether or not we're going too far. If you can't feel pain anymore, then there's no way you can tell that you're bodies' tearing itself apart."

"Shut up, I won't lose to yoooou!"

Kalin pulled his fist back and launched it towards towards him, while surrounding it with a large amount of touki. Lance then deflected the attack with his left, while thrusting his right fist into Kalin's chest and fired off large blast of light at pointblank. The attack completely dispersed with the aura surrounding his body and sent him flying backwards onto the ground, with his body filled with injuries.

"Alright, you got some questions to answer! Why do you have Gawain-San's phone?! What did you do to him?!"

"…dead."

At that moment, Lance made an angered expression on his face, he then started approaching Kalin and picked him up from the ground.

"What about the other Paladins?!"

"…all dead."

"What the hell…?!"

"…it wasn't me, it was Xander's new bodyguard. …hehe, I really wanted to see the look on your face."

"Why? You sacrificed all of this just to fight me?!"

Kalin then looked towards Lance with an almost emotionless look in his eyes, he then commented.

"You know I've hated you from the very beginning, always trying yo be so righteous…you know more than anyone what they're capable of. All of the children whom they orphaned back at the Order, the lives they're ruined all because of their selfishness and greed…both those Devils and Fallen Angels. They deserve what's coming to them."

"That doesn't justify destroying their entire race, just because what a few of them have done! There are good Devils and good Fallen Angles, you just…!"

At that moment, Kalin spat blood onto the side of Lance's face and stopped him from talking any further, with Lance staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm done getting lectured by self-righteous people like you."

"Kalin…!"

Lance then looked and noticed a dark purple magic circle beginning to appear on Kalin's body, and a large amount of darkness started being released from it. And Lance stepped away from Kalin as his body started being surrounded with darkness.

"Looks like this is my penalty for losing, just know this Lance…you can't beat Xander no matter how hard you try, not even your grandmother is can kill him anymore. Even if you get close to him, you'll have to get past his little pet."

Lance could only watch as Kalin was completely enveloped in darkness and vanished from sight, his eyes and hair then turned back to normal as he wiped the blood from the side of his cheek.

"What was he walking about?"

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Inside of an unknown location, inside of a barely lit laboratory, Kalin's unmoving body was lying down on an examination table. Xander walked in front his body and noticed the injuries that were on his body, he then started sighing out of irritation.

"Looks like his body couldn't handle the infusion of two of the Paladins abilities, I knew I should have given him the normal dose. What a weak Knight."

"You truly are a cold heartless bastard, Xander."

Xander then turned his head towards the wall on the other side of the room, and saw a handsome teen no older than seventeen with brown hair, light brown eyes and wearing a dark blue jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans and shoes. Xander only laughed at what he had said and shrugged shoulders, he then commented.

"What? Scientists have to be heartless to achieve true greatness and he's the one who volunteered for this little experiment. It's all for the evolution of Humanity."

The mysterious teen only looked towards him while laughing slightly, he then looked towards Xander while smirking.

"Hahaha, what a load of crap. It doesn't take a genius to know that you despise humanity more than anyone in the world, this little experiment is just a way for you to prove their weakness. Though, humans can only grow stronger by training not being doped by some weird serum a sociopath Magician."

"Of course, you'd say that. So how do you like being apart of the Hero Faction?"

"Nah, my reason for joining is different from theirs, while they want to destroy the creatures harmful to Humans. I just want to fight them, especially the Ultimate-Class and Maou-Class Devils."

As the mysterious teen was sitting up from against the wall and started walking outside of the room, but was stopped by Xander who had then asked.

"So, what do you think about Lance?"

"He's an interesting guy, gaining a stabilized War God Mode in the middle of a fight. Though, that's not going to stop me from beating him, but I hope he puts up a better fight than those Paladins."

After the teen walked away as he waved his hand towards, Xander who smirked widely with an amused expression on his face.

"Still a battle maniac, I see."

* * *

 **The Du Lac Residence**

Lance was walking towards his house with a slightly tired expression on his face as the sun started setting, he then unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'm sorry, that I'm…."

"And this is Lance when he was two."

Lance made a slightly nervous expression on his face, as he looked forward and saw Gabriel showing Jeanne, Yumi, Xenovia, Serafall and Sona pictures of Lance when he was a baby.

"K-Kaa-San."

"Oh, Lance you're late. …ah, what happened?"

"I sorta ran into some trouble on the way here, but that can wait until later. And why're you showing them those?"

Gabriel then made an innocent expression on her face at Lance's question, as the girls in question started cooing over the baby photos of Lance.

"They wanted to see my adorable Angelic-Child when he was a baby, and I couldn't say no."

"Aw~ Lance-Kun was so adorable~"

"I know right, Jeanne-Chan~"

"Truly adorable."

"…he was cute."

"MY adorable Lance-Chan~ He's the only thing she's ever done right~"

Gabriel felt a bit down by what Serafall had said, with Lance looking towards her with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, I guess I should start cooking some dinner for you guys."

[Oh, I'll help!]

"I guess I should learn more about cooking."

"Sounds fun."

Lance looked towards the four girls with a slightly smirk on his face, he then started scratching the back of his head.

"Hahaha, I guess we can all cook. So, let's go!"

[Right!]

The five of them started heading towards the inside of the kitchen and they started taking out all of the ingredients that they needed, while both Gabriel and Serafall were standing alone in the living room. With the atmosphere between both of them being slightly intense.

"So, Serafall-San why exactly do you hate me?"

"Because, you stole my Gala-Tan, even though I'm the one who saw him first."

"But, I didn't steal…."

"Though there's one thing that I should thank you for."

Gabriel then made a slightly confused expression on her face by what Serafall said, she then pointed towards the kitchen as the five teens continued cooking.

"If it wasn't for you, then Lance-Chan wouldn't be here right now, though I still don't like you."

"That's too bad, since I like you."

As Gabriel said that with a bright smile on her face, Serafall only sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, but she secretly smiled slightly. While in the kitchen, a conversation broke out between them.

"Xeno-Chan, you're adding too much and don't let it burn!"

"Alright!"

"Jeanne-Chan, check on the food in the stove."

"Okay, Yumi-Chan!"

"Sona, are those vegetables cut up?"

"Yes, though I've never actually done something like this with anyone before. Thought, Lance-Kun where did those injuries actually come from? I highly doubt that a normal Demon could've given you that much trouble."

At that moment, Lance started scratching the back of his head with a slightly amused expression on his face and stated.

"Hahaha, I guess nothing gets passed you Sona, I'll tell you guys later."

"Alright."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter fifteen of the Magic Knight, everyone's parents had showed up for the Classroom Visits, and well, it didn't exactly end well. Lance was almost close to maiming most of his male classmates, after they started eying up his mother. Near the end of it, he had an attempt at his life by a former Knight who had his strength increased, with Xander beginning to start up more trouble for everyone else. And t** **he mysterious teen making his appearance.** **Well, until next time.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka,** **Lavinia, Liu Bei.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Bennia, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Karlamine.**


	16. His Little Vampire Bro

**Well, before starting the chapter, let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thank you, I'm glad that you liked their reactions along with both of their rivalry. And Lance will be going out to training, but he won't enjoy who's training him.**

 **Guest: There's a difference between being their direct relatives and their descendants. That would mean that he's a direct relative of theirs, his father was the child of the descendants of Sir Lancelot and Merlin, that would also make Lancelot a descendant of them. But, the difference is he inherited both of their abilities.**

 **King0fP0wers: I'm glad that you liked the interactions between both of them, along with my characters on DxD Fanon. You're right, there are similarities between both Aura and Touki, since they're both based off their life-force. Touki however is more powerful than the Aura used by Knights, to be able to use Touki would take far more harsher training than what normal Knights are used to.**

 **Houki Minami: I know Geometry is Evil, I'm glad that you liked the chapter and Lance's reaction to having pervert staring at his mother was kind of understandable.**

 **Guest 2: I've always thought about doing a Fairy Tail FanFiction with a Oc x Mira, though I don't think that I'll be doing it right away…I was thinking about either making him either a Devil Slayer or Dragon Slayer. I'm glad that you liked the classroom visits along with the interactions between both Gabriel and Serafall. And with Serafall being their adviser, you're probably right about that.**

 **Lover of History: It wasn't a crush, it was more of her wanting to be apart of her Peerage, I'm glad that you liked the chapter along with the part about the baby photos.**

 **Ran: I've actually thought about having Kaito back working as a Paladin, either him or Elaine could take on that position as the leader of the Chivalric Order.**

 **DocSlendy: I know right, but he's in a better place along with the rest of the Paladin. Yes, they're rivalry certainly interesting. And I've heard of both of them, but I've never actually watched them.**

 **Darth Johnny: I'll probably just have it be after the world isn't being threatened by the Khaos Brigade, and that would be interesting to see.**

 **Now, that those reviews are out of the way. Let's get back to the story:**

* * *

 **His Little Vampire Bro**

Inside of Lance's room, he was lying down in his bed with his hand extended towards the air, a slightly aura surrounded his hand. He then closed his fist tightly, with a slight smirk on his face and he sat up from his bed as he heard a knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

[It's me Lance-Kun.]

"Oh, come in Yumi-Chan."

Yumi then walked inside of the room, with a slightly saddened expression on her face and she then sat down next to Lance on his bed. He looked towards her with saddened eyes, and he asked.

"Are you still thinking about last night?"

"Yes, I-I just can't believe that they're all gone, they were the only family that we actually had…they were like our grandparents. Naomi was the closest thing to a mother I've ever had and after she died, I never thought I'd lose anyone else ever again."

Lance then looked and noticed Yumi beginning to cry with her tears falling down on her lap, he then reached his arm out draping it around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, you still have Jeanne-Chan, your brother and me."

Yumi then started rubbing her eyes while laughing slightly and wiped away her eyes, she then smiled towards him.

"You're right, Jeanne-Chan is practically my sister even though she's trying to take you away from me, my brother and MY Lance-Kun."

"Really didn't have to put anymore emphasis on my, though the current problem is the Chivalric Order being in chaos after losing the Head Paladin and Paladins along with most of their Knights. And there's no one strong enough to take either position."

"What about Kaito-San, I heard he was the only Knight of their generation who could keep up with Galahad-San."

"No one could ask him to come out of retirement after what happened to my dad and the others, plus he hasn't fought in ten years. If he came back now, he'd only be targeted."

Lance started looking down with a wondering expression on his face, with everything that was going on in their lives.

"Lance-Kun."

After hearing Yumi call his name, Lance turned his head towards her, once he did she pressed her lips against his and caused him to blush a deep shade of red. Once she separated from him, Yumi started giggling slightly with her cheeks dusted red.

"I've always wanted to do that, I got one up on Jeanne-Chan."

"Uh, Yumi-Chan."

"So, are you doing to go see Rias Gremory's first Bishop?"

"Yea, I'm actually curious to see what kind of ability that he had that forced her to seal him away."

* * *

Meanwhile inside of the Old School Building, everyone inside of the Occult Research Club was standing in front of a sealed room now known as the "Sealed Classroom", which had Rias' first Bishop sealed inside of it. Issei looked towards Van with a slightly wondering expression on his face and asked.

"So, have you ever met this person?"

"No, not really I was reincarnated after he was sealed inside of this room."

The room had yellow tap around the door, which read "KEEP OUT" and with several highly advanced magical sealed carved into the door.

"The kid is over here. All day, that Bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that."

Issei made a slightly confused expression on his face by what Rias had just told them, he then asked her with a deadpanned look.

"I-Is this person Hikikomori?"

At Issei's question Rias only nodded her head in agreement, as both Kiba and Akeno started removing the seals that were on the door. As she was doing that, Akeno then stated.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Issei made a confused expression on his face with a wondering expression on his face, and Akeno answered his unasked question.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from Humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new Devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

Once they were finished removing the seals on the door, Rias stepped forward and placed her hand on the door, and begun to open it.

"Now then, I am opening the door."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Once Rias had finally opened the door, there was a high pitched scream emitted from inside of the room, with Van making an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"What the hell?"

After he had said that, both Rias and Akeno had walked inside of the room, Rias then looked around and stated.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

Judging from the voice the newer members stated that it was a young schoolgirl, Akeno then walked forward and stated in a gentle voice.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee! I just want my Niiiiiiiii-Sama."

"His Nii-Sama."

"I don't know who he talks about, but I kept trying to find out."

The newer members started exchanging glances with each other, he then noticed that Kiba was smiling bitterly, while Koneko was sighing slightly. Issei then walked inside of the room, he noticed that there was a large number of stuffed animals and he looked and saw a coffin. He then leaned in front of the coffin and he opened up the coffin and found a 1st year student, with platinum blonde hair, red eyes, with looks similar to a doll's and wearing a female Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Oh, a girl."

At what Issei had said, Rias shook her heard in disagreement and stated, with a straight expression on her face.

"Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy."

"…Eh? Seriously?!"

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes."

At what Akeno had said with a calm expression on her face, Issei then made a shocked expression on his face and shouted.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek! I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!"

The blonde haired boy then made a slightly terrified expression on his face by Issei suddenly making a scream. Van then entered the room and looked towards the blonde haired boy with a calculating expression on his face.

"So, you're the Bishop. And you're cross dressing because?"

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute."

Van looked towards the blonde haired boy with a deadpanned expression on his face, while Kiba only laughed nervously. He then looked towards Rias with a confused expression on his face and asked.

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?"

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Issei Hyoudou; The Knight, Van; and like you, the Bishop, Asia."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey."

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!"

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?"

Despite Rias saying that with a gentle tone, the blonde haired boy then shook his head with a fearful tone and declared.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Van then sighed slightly out of irritation and started approaching him, while reaching out for his hand and stated.

"Come on, Rias said to…."

"Van, I wouldn't do that if I…."

Despite Kiba trying to warn him, Van had already grabbed the boy by his arms and he left out a terrified scream.

"Eeeeeek!"

* * *

At that moment, everything in within their vision had became pure white and once it returned to normal, Van looked and noticed that he wasn't in his grasps anymore. And he looked and noticed that he was shaking in the corner on the other side of the room.

"What just happened."

"…I'm sure something happened."

After saying that the boy made an apologetic expression on his face and stated exclaimed, as those who knew him sighed slightly.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

Akeno then looked towards them and answered their question, with her usual expression and revealed something amazing.

"That kid possesses a Sacred Gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

At that moment they made a shocked expression on their face by what they were just told, by this little boy having a Sacred Gear that could stop time.

"Because he can't control his Sacred Gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-Sama, he was sealed."

Rias then approached the young boy with a smile on her face and started hugging him from behind, while giving out his full introduction.

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuoh Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated he was Half Human, Half Vampire."

"You mean he's a Dhampir?"

After a while, Rias started explaining in further detail about Gasper's Sacred Gear, with Issei asking a question with one eyebrow rose up.

"Forbidden Balor View?"

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and the Vanishing Dragon halving power are both against the rules too, you know? And don't even get me started about Lance."

"You're right, Lance is kind of a freak of nature. However, you sure were able to make a guy with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

A book then suddenly appeared in Rias' hand and she opened it to a page, she then stopped at a page, which had a "Mutation Piece". Issei then made a confused expression on his face.

"…Mutation piece?"

"It's different from the usual Evil Piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece."

"Usually, for High Class Devils, 1 in 10 Devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-Kun is the one who used that piece."

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain Balance Breaker."

Issei then made a slightly astonished idea of a Balance Breaker being awakened from an already powerful Sacred Gear, Rias then looked towards both Issei and Kiba while commenting.

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because Ise and Yuuto attain Balance Breaker."

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…."

They then looked and noticed that Gasper had hid inside of a cardboard box, with Van making a slightly wondering expression on his face and sighed along with Issei.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say Half-Vampire, he's from a Pure-Blooded Vampire Family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of Vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by Wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a Bishop with just one Evil Piece."

"I guess since he's only Half-Vampire, the sunlight doesn't affect him."

"You're right, he possess the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it."

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?"

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

After Gasper had said that, they continued their conversation about his well-being.

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"…A good-for-nothing Vampire."

Most of them laughed nervously as Koneko was completely merciless towards Gasper, with him shouting with a stunned saddened expression on his face.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-Chan is a meanieeee!"

"Geez, what's with all the yelling?"

Everyone then turned their head and saw Lance walking inside of the old classroom along with Yumi, Jeanne and Xenovia. As he walked in he slightly turned towards Issei and narrowed his eyes, with Issei looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

"What're you glaring at me for?"

"I felt someone talking about me behind my back, so I had an assumption that it was you."

Issei then glared at him with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, Lance then looked towards the cardboard box that Gasper was hiding in.

"Well, I guess the Bishop's hiding inside of the cardboard box."

Lance then started walking towards the cardboard box and leaned down in front of it, with Kiba giving him a slightly worried expression.

"Lance, I'd be careful."

"Come on, this isn't my first time dealing with someone who keeps hiding inside of a cardboard box."

"Eeeeeek!"

Once Lance removed the cardboard and caused Gasper to scream slightly, but Lance looked towards him with a slightly calculating expression on his face. Gasper then looked towards Lance with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"Gasper?"

"Niiiiiiiii-Sama!"

Gasper immediately jumped towards Lance and wrapped his arms around him, with Lance laughing slightly and petting his head. Everyone started looking towards him with a shocked expression on their face, along with their mouths gaping slightly.

"Hahaha, I never thought I'd see you again Gasper…why's everyone looking at me like that?"

"L-Lance, how do you know Gasper?"

"Right, a couple of years ago, while I was on assignment is exterminating a Stray Vampire, I had no idea I was near the Tepes' territory and so I was immediately surrounded and then kidnapped after they took my weapons. I was then thrown into a dungeon and met up with both Gasper and Val-Chan."

Lance started chuckling to himself, as he started playfully pulling Gasper's cheek, who started pouting slightly. Lance then started feeling three specific people beginning to give him an odd expression on their face.

"Lance-Kun couldn't you have gotten of there whenever you wanted?"

"And who is this Val-Chan?"

"You try fighting against an crowd Vampires without any weapons and handcuffed, even with magic it would've been difficult for me. And Val-Chan is a Dhampir like Gasper, the main reason I didn't try breaking out soon was because I was actually having fun with both of them. Even though I escaped right after Gasper did, I made it a habit to visit her whenever I had the time and make sure that she's alright. And every time she sees me she tackles me to the ground and…."

[What?!]

Everyone then looked towards Lance with a shocked expression on their face, with Lance shaking his head out of disagreement.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let me finish, she tackles me to the ground and drinks my blood! …though it fell oddly good."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Rias then looked towards them with a slightly confused expression on her face, she then smiled slightly and stated.

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise, Asia, Koneko, everyone, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the Three Factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-Sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

"Ise-Kun, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-Kun to you."

"Yeah, leave it to me, Kiba. Well, since Asia, Koneko-Chan, Xenovia, Jeanne, Yumi and Lance are here too, we'll do something. Probably."

"Gasper-Kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?"

"Akeno Onee-Samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat!"

After Gasper had responded to what Akeno had said, he hid behind Lance who started laughing nervously to himself.

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Ise, I'll leave it to you."

"Yes, if I am requested by Akeno-San, then I'll do my best as well!"

After saying that, all three of them started leaving towards their meeting with Sirzechs for the upcoming meeting of the Three Factions.

"A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me."

Lance then looked towards Xenovia as she pulled out rope from out of nowhere, which caused him to look at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Okay, one I'm pretty sure as an Exorcists, you've already fought against Vampires. And two, where did you get that rope from?"

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the Holy Sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

* * *

 **Several Minutes later**

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

During the evening, Gasper was being chased around by Xenovia who had Durandal in her hand, while it was releasing a dangerous noise. While everyone else were just watching as he was being chased around, Jeanne then made a slightly excited expression on her face.

"Oh, Lance-Kun can I chase around the Vampire after Xeno-Chan."

"This isn't exactly something you should be excited about."

"Even though it was an honor to have met the Bishop-San just like me, we haven't even properly seen each others faces…."

Asia was making a tearful expression on her face after not being able to meet Gasper face-to-face, they then looked forward and noticed Koneko chasing him along with Xenovia while carrying garlic in her hand.

"…Gya-Kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-Chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

"Oh oh, they're at it."

After hearing that new voice, they turned around and saw Saji walking towards them while wearing a jersey and army cotton gloves and holding a small shovel.

"Oh, it's you, Saji."

"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a Hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia."

"Hey hey, Xenovia-San, she's swinging the Legendary Sword heartily, you know? Is it all right? Huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!"

"He's a crossing boy, Saji."

At what Lance had said, Saji's expression fell as soon as Lance had said that and he started complaining to himself.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a Hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him. And, what are you doing Saji?"

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-Sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

Saji then started puffing up his chest with a slightly proud expression on his face, with Issei looking at him with a slightly odd expression on his face. But they were stopped as they started hearing noises coming from the bushes and looked towards who had arrived.

"Heh. The servants of Rias Gremory, along with the Knights and Ex-Exorcist are playing over here."

"Azazel…!"

"Yo, Welsh Dragon. It's been some time since that night."

Everyone then made a shocked expression on their face and started preparing their weapons, along with Saji who summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean…!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

Before they could make a move, Lance had placed his hand in front of them stopping from them advancing forward, while standing up from his feet and stated.

"Don't worry guys, Azazel won't do anything."

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low-Class Devil-Kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't…."

SMACK!

At that moment, a clipboard was smacked on the top of his head by Yuuma who was wearing her normal outfit and sighing slightly.

"Tou-Sama, I hope you didn't just come here to bully the young Devils."

"Ouch! No, I just wanted to see if the Holy Demonic Sword wielder was present."

"He's not here."

"I see, the Holy Demonic Sword user isn't present. This is boring."

Azazel then started rubbing the side of his head as Yuuma remove the clipboard from the top of his head, causing everyone to look towards her with a confused expression on their face. Especially both Issei and Saji who felt their Dragon-Type Sacred Gears begun to act oddly in her very presence.

"Who's that?"

"This is my little Fallen Princess, Yuuma Amano my only daughter. I'd be careful she's the 6th strongest among Grigori, as well as the strongest Female among them."

As Azazel called her his "Fallen Princess", Yuuma looked away with an embarrassed expression on her face and she glared towards her father.

"Tou-Sama, I wish you would call me your Fallen Princess in front of Lance-Kun!"

"Hahaha, though you used to love it when I called your that! I guess that means my little girl's growing up."

Yuuma then started looking away as Azazel started laughing to himself, she then looked towards Lance and started waving happily.

"Hi, Lance-Kun!"

"Hey, Yuuma-Chan."

"Don't talk to my Lance-Kun!"

As Lance had responded to Yuuma calling out to him, she looked and noticed Jeanne looking towards her with narrowed eyes, along with both Yumi and Xenovia. Yuuma then started laughing to herself lightly with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, and what're you doing to do if I don't~? Flat Chest-Chan."

At what she had said, Jeanne's face started turning bright red out of anger, while looking down and noticing the difference between both of their breast.

"I'm not flat chested, Lance-Kun tell her!"

"U-Uh, you're not flat chested."

"You see!"

Yuuma only chuckled with her hand over her mouth at the expression that was on Jeanne's face causing her to glare towards her, and stated.

"Dumb Blonde~"

"What what that?!"

"No-thing~ by the way is Akeno-Onee-San here?"

Issei then looked towards Yuuma with a confused expression on her face as she called Akeno her older sister, he then shook his head much to her disappointment.

"No, she's not."

"Muu."

Once he said that Yuuma then looked away with an adorable childish pout and looked in the other direction, Azazel then turned his head towards Gasper who was hiding behind Lance.

"The vampire hiding over there."

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but…. Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred Gears by Devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

Azazel then started making a calculating expression on his face and then he pointed towards Saji, who had jumped slightly.

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

"…M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them…."

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the Sacred Gear owners don't try to know the power of their Sacred Gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"Research? I didn't even take me that long to figure it out when I first met him."

"That's because you're a freak of nature."

SMACK!

"Don't talk about my Lance-Kun like that, Tou-Sama."

Azazel then started rubbing his head again with a slightly pained expression on his face as Yuuma hit him with her clipboard again, Saji then asked with a slightly confused expression.

"The-then, the line on my side…for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"…."

Issei then looked towards Azazel with a slightly suspicious expression on his face, but he couldn't sense any killing intent from him. Azazel then looked directed his attention towards both Issei and Gasper, with a slight smirk on his face and stated.

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Red Dragon Emperor. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

"Also, sorry about Vali-Onii-San, he's just your typical battle maniac, but he doesn't plan on finishing the rivalry between the Welsh and Vanishing Dragons yet."

"What about him, won't you apologize for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologize."

After saying that Azazel started walking away, with Yuuma sighing slightly and started walking away with him, but not before turning towards Lance and winking seductively. Lance then blushed slightly, but stopped as he felt killing intent coming from three different women.

"…For the time being, shall I use my Sacred Gear on the new Bishop-Kun over there. In that state, let's try using his Sacred Gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

"So, I'll just leave you guys to that, I need to go and handle something."

"Wait, Lance-Kun. How exactly did you meet the Fallen Chick?"

"What, can't I have any other friends?"

"Not when they're a Fallen Angel who looks like that!"

"Okay, don't shout at me. When I was coming back from a mission, I noticed that there was a stray Devil attacking a little girl and I saved her."

The three of them then started looking at him with a slightly calculating expression on their face, and he started looking away with a nervous expression on his face.

"Lance-Kun, how many other girls have you met while we weren't around?"

Without muttering a word, he stood up and started stepping away from them, with a nervous smile on his face and he stated.

"Well, I'll leave Gasper to you guys. I've got something that I got to go hand handle for my Oji-San, for the preparation of the meeting so later. Later."

SHINE

A magic circle immediately opened under him and he vanished within a matter of seconds, while waving towards them. Once he was gone, Yumi sighed slightly and started mumbling to herself.

"That was suspicious."

"Ah, how more girls have he met."

"What a difficult fiance."

As Xenovia had said that with a slight sigh, it caused her to be glared at by both Yumi and Jeanne who both started complaining to themselves.

"Why did Elaine-San even pick you?!"

"We've known Lance-Kun longer than you have!"

"Because, I'm better than both of you."

Xenovia then smirked to herself with a confident expression on her face, causing both Yumi and Jeanne to glare towards them with a more angered expression on their face.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

As Lance was walking into the Old School Building, he later heard Gasper crying and he started running towards his room, which he had locked himself in. He looked forward and saw both Issei and Rias standing in front of his room door trying to get him to come back.

"Hey, what happened?"

"After school, I wanted Gasper to get used to doing the usual work for a Devil so I allowed him to go with Issei, but…."

"He got scared and his Sacred Gear activated."

"I-I…don't need such a Sacred Gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades…. Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped…. I-I don't want that…."

Lance could hear Gasper crying from inside of the room, as Rias heard him crying she started making a more solemn expression on her face.

"What a quandary… For making this kid to once again shut himself in… I am a failure as a King."

"Don't ever think that Rias, I've met a lot of Kings and not one of them have ever cared about their Peerage as much as you. So leave this to me and Ise, I'd be a failure as an older brother if I couldn't calm down my Otouto."

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-Sama and the others in a short while from now?"

Rias then looked towards both of them with a slight smile on her face, she then nodded in agreement and went to the meeting with Sirzechs for the preparation for the Three Faction meeting. Lance then smiled and sat down in front of the door where Gasper was along with Issei.

"Hey, Gasper do you remember what I told you along with Val-Chan about my family?"

"…."

"Humph, the War God Mode, an ability that increases a person's physical abilities and their abilities in combat. I've always been told by several members of the Du Family that I was lucky to be one of the few people who were able to awaken it. But, it's not a great thing to have, every single time I'm in that state, I feel like I'm close to losing my sanity and it takes all of my willpower not to try and mercilessly beat opponent down, but I feel like there's more to it than that."

"I… to be honest, am scared too. While using the Dragon's powers, I feel that some part of my body is changing into something else. However, I feel like I want to proceed further."

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Nii-San, why do you and Senpai, want to live such a straight forward life so much…?"

"Because we need that same power we're afraid of to protect what's important to us."

Lance then started clenching his first with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, as a single memory of the Chivalric Order being burned to the ground beginning to play in his head and Xander's face appeared in his head.

"Every time I think about that night, I keep remembering how weak I am compared to that guy and I know if I were to fight him now, he'd kill me in seconds. But, that won't stop me from continuing to get stronger."

"I feel the same way, even now I know that I probably couldn't fight against Kokabiel on my own, and I know that I couldn't fight against the Vanishing Dragon if I don't get stronger."

"Gasper, I know that you're afraid of your Sacred Gear, but if you keep running away it's only going to get worse. And I promise you if anything ever happens, I…no we'll be there for you no matter what happens and protect you no matter what."

Once Lance had said that, Gasper started opening the door to his room and stuck his head out, while looking towards both of them.

"…I, I will just cause trouble…. I am a Hikikomori, I am intensely shy…I can't properly use my Sacred Gear…."

Gasper then held his hand down low, with Lance placing his hand on his head and smirked towards him with a confident expression on his face.

"Then, I'll help you with your Sacred Gear since my Ojii-Sama's the one who made them."

"You're Ojii-Sama?"

"Right, I only regained my memory recently, I'm a Half-Angel and the Grandson of God. Actually now that I think about it, Val-Chan did say that my blood tasted oddly heavenly."

"R-R-Really?!"

As Gasper was making a shocked expression on his face by what Lance had just told him, he later felt Issei placing a paper bag on his head with two holes cut out of them. He then looked towards Issei with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Since you dislike meeting people eye to eye, I made this to make it easier for you."

"And the master craftsmen reveals his handy work again."

Both of them started laughing slightly, but were stopped as they started sensing a slightly dark presence coming from behind them. They turned their heads and noticed that Gasper's eyes were glowing bright red as he was peering through the holes of the paper bag.

"H-How is it~? Does it suit me~"

"Hahaha, we should probably show the other that, they'll sure get a kick out of it."

And they started laughing nervously as Gasper looking at them looked and talked like a monster with the paper on his head. Gasper then took off the paper bag and started to laugh along with both of them, with a slight grin.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Shrine in Japan**

The next day, both Issei and Lance started walking up the steps of a shrine that was located in Japan, as they were walking up the steps Issei was slightly making a cautious expression on his face. Since Devils weren't allowed anywhere near any religious locations, but he stopped as he saw a familiar figure.

"Welcome, Ise-Kun and Lance-Kun."

"Ah, Akeno-San!?"

Akeno was standing at the top of the shrine wearing a Shrine Maidens outfit along with her usual smile on her face. Issei started making a slightly embarrassed expression on his face, as he noticed the outfit that she was wearing fitted her well and showed off how beautiful she was.

"Sorry, Ise-Kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"Ah, it's no problem. I was also free with no work. But what kind of work is this? And also Buchou says she will also come later…."

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-Sama regarding the conference matter."

"Is it alright not going to the meeting along with Buchou? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…"

"Grayfia-Sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs."

"Akeno, I'm sorry about this, I hope we're not intruding or anything."

"It's alright."

As they were stepping onto the shine, Akeno had noticed the nervous expression that was on Issei's face and she stated.

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even devils can enter."

"Akeno-San, do you live here?"

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"You're Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei then turned his head as he heard his name being called and he saw Michael looking towards them with a smile on his face and a halo over his head, along with his twelve golden wings unfolded. Issei looked towards him and immediately recognized him from the Classroom Visit.

"I remember you, you're Lance's uncle, Michael, the current Leader of the Angels."

"It's great to see you again. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories."

After a while, Akeno had led the three of them inside of the shrine as they were sitting inside of the room, Issei later started feeling his body beginning to tingle. At first he thought that it was coming from Michael, since he was the strongest of the high-tier Angels, but a golden light started appearing in the middle of the room.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Once the golden light had vanished, a single sword with some dragon features was floating in the middle of the room leaking a strong holy aura, but that wasn't what made him so nervous.

"This is Georges if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the Dragon Slayer's Holy Sword, Ascalon, that he possessed."

"Wait, I've heard about that."

 **[It's a famous Dragon Slayer. Well, being the child of a Paladin you're well informed about it.]**

 **It does have a dangerous feeling about it.**

 **[A group of people who made slaying Dragons their job and also the term used for the weapon they used, though none of the Dragon Slaying Sword could ever match against Arondight.]**

 **Arondight? Isn't that sword in possession of Lance's family?**

 **[Yes, Arondight aside from being the second strongest Holy Sword, it's also known as the Ultimate Dragon Slayer. One of the few weapons the Dragons actually feared, also earning it the title 'Butcher of Dragon'.]**

Issei was slightly reeling over the fact that were people who specialized in slaying Dragon, despite already know that fact, he was still a little frightened. But also in the presence of Ascalon, an object in Lance's possession started reacting to it.

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a Devil who has the power of the Dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the Boosted Gear?"

 **Is what Michael-San is saying but is it possible?**

 **[It depends on you. The Sacred Gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.]**

 **Is that so. Yeah, how should I do it. More like, listen to my question.**

"Why, give it to me?"

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the Three Factions. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the Three Factions will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumored Holy Demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

"There's also the fact that Kaito-San had originally used that weapon when he was still working as a Paladin."

"R-Really, how come I didn't know that?!"

"He returned it to the Church after retiring, there's no what you'd know."

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a Devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword. From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the Vanishing Dragon. I thought that it'd be best to return it to the son of Kaito, it may be a good supportive weapon."

Issei then nodded at what Michael had said and he started reaching his hand out towards Ascalon's hilt, but he started hesitating slightly. Seeing how hesitant Issei was, Akeno elaborating further.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-Sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-Sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a Devil houses the power of the Dragon, he can touch it."

After hearing that, Issei held his hand out and gripped Ascalon by its hilt and didn't feel any drawbacks from it and then he summoned his Boosted Gear as he started thinking about how to assimilate it.

 **[Partner, focus your consciousness on the Boosted Gear. I'll follow up after that. Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the Sacred Gear.]**

Issei only nodded at what Ddraig had said and started focusing towards his Boosted Gear power along with Ascalon's holy abilities. As Boosted Gear started getting more used to the holy aura, he later felt something being taken inside of his Sacred Gear. He then opened his eyes as he saw a bright red light, and he saw a blade extending outside of his Sacred Gear.

"…It seriously combined."

"And, it's time. I have to go soon."

"U-Um, I, want to say something to you."

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry."

"See you later, Oji-San."

Micheal smiled and was both wrapped and vanished in a bright golden light, once he was gone Lance stood up and started walking outside of the room.

"Well, since that's done, I'll be going."

Lance then started walking outside of the shrine, but he could hear both Issei and Akeno beginning to talk about what they had heard during the battle with Kokabiel, about her being Half-Fallen Angel. But he didn't want to eavesdrop, so he started walking forward.

As he started walking down the stairs of the shrine, then started heading back towards his house. Once he was in front of the door, walked inside of the house and locked the door behind him. But as Lance was standing at the front door, he noticed that it was oddly quiet, especially considering who he lives with.

"Hey! Xenovia, Yumi-Chan, Jeanne-Chan!"

Despite calling out to their names he still couldn't hear anything, but a faint thud sound coming from his bedroom. Lance started walking up the stairs with a slightly cautious expression on his face, once he walked inside of his room he noticed nothing was wrong.

"Okay, seriously what's going…ah!"

Lance later felt someone pushing him towards his and he fell down on the ground expression on his face, he turned around and sat down

"Alright, who pushed…?"

Lance then spit take as he saw who was in front of him on all fours, which was Yumi wearing a white two piece white Neko outfit that showed off her body complete with cat ears and a tail. She then looked towards him with a cat like smile, while motioning her hand like a cat and purred.

"Nyan~"

"Y-Y-Yumi-Chan!"

Lance's nose then started to bleed slightly as he noticed how incredibly noticed how the outfit completely made her hotter, along with how the tail actually moving like a cat's tail.

"Nyan~"

He later heard another meowing and saw Jeanne coming towards him on all fours alongside her wearing something similar to Yumi, she walked alongside her towards Lance and continued to meow. He started to lose himself by what he was looking at, but he was stopped as he felt a pair of breast pressing up against his back.

And he turned around with cautious expression and saw Xenovia wearing a two piece with leopard patterns complete with ears and a tail, which revealed her body. Xenovia then started purring, she stuck her tongue out of licked Lance's cheek affectionately and started rubbing her cheek up against his.

""Nyan~ Lance-Kun."

"Lance-Sama~"

After being surrounded by three beautiful women dressed like that as they continued to glomp him, Lance was blown back by a nosebleed and passed out.

"Nya~ Lance-Kun. We just wanted to know which one of us he thought was better."

"Hehehe, well Lance-Kun may be strong one his own, but his one weakness is anything adorable."

"Though, I obviously would've won."

Again both of them started glaring towards Xenovia, as she continued to cuddle against Lance with a victorious look on her face.

"What're you talking about, we know that Lance loves Neko more than anything?!"

"Does that include flat chested Neko?"

As soon as Xenovia asked that with a slight smirk on her face, Jeanne's face started tuning bright red out of anger and she shouted.

"I'M NOT FLAT CHESTED! YOU COW!"

"Don't call me a cow!"

Both of them started glaring towards each with an angered expression on their face, Lance then woke up with a dazed expression on his face. And he looked towards all three of them as they argued with a slight smirk on his face.

" _I guess, this is how my life's going to be like."_

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter sixteen of the Magic Knight, it started with both Yumi and Lance talking to each other about the deaths of the Paladins. It later went towards them visiting Gasper who was allowed to be unsealed due to his Sacred Gear, and it seems that Lance already knew him. Both Azazel and Yuuma made their appearance to the other, with Issei gaining Ascalon from Michael. And at the end of the chapter, Lance got a little surprise as soon as he walked into his room. Well, next chapter is the meeting. So, later.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome.**


	17. The Conference Begins

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, now before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thanks. Anyone would be terrified fighting against someone nicknamed the Ultimate Sadist and Yandere.**

 **The Storm Master 567: I don't know.**

 **VoidLing: Yep, a yandere will work in almost any anime. She will look like someone else.**

 **FallenAngelLover: Yea, I never really got that either; since they also have one of the most dangerous groups of Devils in the Underworld that mainly consist of the current Four Great Satan + their peerage, along with the Top Ten Rating Game Participants. Actually, they're a two different people. Thanks for the sacred gear.**

 **DocSlendy: Yep, don't mess with a Yandere's target.**

 **Angel-Chan: She is still there. I still don't think that it would work out.**

 **Houki Minami: Thanks. I will indeed work on that.**

 **Yanderelover: Yep, she would take him calling her adorable as flirting and taking advantage of that is also something that she would do. Them combining both their lightning sounds like an epic idea.**

 **Ran: Thanks.**

 **Insert my name: I already have an idea planned for it.**

* * *

 **The Conference Begins**

At night there was a strong barrier made using the powers of the leaders of the Three Factions: Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel. No one would be allowed to enter until the meeting was over; and stationed outside of the barrier were the troops that consist of angels, fallen angels, and devils. The tension felt was apparent that as if one incident could cause each of them to attack.

Inside of the meeting room located in Kuoh Academy was a gorgeous looking table that had very familiar faces sitting around it.

On the devil side was Sirzechs, Serafall who were both dressed in their formal clothing that had ornaments decorating them; while Grayfia who stood behind them in her normal french maid outfit. Along with them were both Sona who was there to give her own report.

On the angel side was the golden-winged archangel Michael and his sister Gabriel, all were dressed in their holy robes; standing behind them was both Lance and Xenovia who were both dressed in their combat clothes.

On the fallen angel side was Azazel who had his twelve jet-black wings unfolded, standing behind him was Yuuma and the current Hakuryuukou, Vali. And on the side of the Knights was Elaine dressed in her royal knight clothing and her normal expression; standing behind her was both Yumi and Jeanne who were dressed in their knight clothing along with Chris dressed in his usual suit n' tie.

Currently, Lance was leaning against the wall behind him with his arms crossed, as he could basically see Vali staring at him with a slight smirk on his face.

" _Every the battle manic, Vali."_ Lance had thought to himself, with a slight sigh. _"_ _How long is it going to take for them to_ _—"_

Just as he thought that there was a knock on the door. After receiving permission to enter the room, it was revealed to be Rias + her peerage except for Gasper. Lance thought it was obvious since they didn't want to risk him activating his time-stopping sacred gear during such an important meeting.

"My younger sister and her family."

Sirzechs had formerly introduced them to the others.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

Michael thanked Rias and in response, she bowed her head.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Azazel had responded coolly without a single timid look on his face, something that caused Yuuma to sigh out loud.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Grayfia directed them to the chair where Sona had been seated; Rias sat beside Sona, Issei sat next to her, followed by Akeno, Kiba, Asia, Kiba, Van, and Koneko. After confirming that all of them were prepared, Sirzechs had started.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here to acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

No one in the room seemed to be much surprised by this new since those who didn't already know had heard it from Kokabiel himself.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

* * *

And after hearing Sirzechs' sentence, the conference between the three great powers has officially begun.

"Like that, we Angel—"

Micheal had begun his report in the meeting, everything was progressing smoothly.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, then certainly the three great powers will go down the road of destruction—"

Sirzechs then followed, beginning his own explanation right after Michael finished.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over."

There was a moment during the meeting where the people in the room would freeze the very moment Azazel would say something; only to be reprimanded by his daughter who smacked him in the head with a clipboard. After reaching the point in the conversation where the report of their report of the Kokabiel Incident was needed.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

Sirzechs asked as he looked towards Rias.

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

Being urged by Sirzechs; Rias, Sona, and Akeno began to give their report of the incident that had occurred. Rias gave her own summary of the incident that she experienced with everyone else, while Sona gave own report of what happened during the battle.

"That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the devil household over here experienced."

Rias had explained everything that had happened, then the three third-years took a seat after hearing Sirzechs.

"Thanks, Rias-chan~"

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Sirzechs had said while looking towards Azazel. After hearing that everyone's gazes were all directed at the black-haired fallen angel.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was already done in by the human calamity sitting right there. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

Michael says while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but—. I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

Azazel replied to what Michael had said, then Sirzechs had looked towards him with a single question coming out.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first, I thought you were gathering humans and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Micheal's opinion was the very same as Sirzechs', both of them being concerned of the number of sacred gear possessors that Azazel had been gathering as of late; one of them being the one who holds the Vanishing Dragon.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. Damn, is my trust in the three factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it~"

"That is correct~"

Sirzechs spoke out truthfully along with Michael, Serafall and Gabriel had spoken out cheerfully to the point where it sounded innocent.

"I'm your daughter and even I don't trust you most of the time," Yuuma spoke out honestly. "Especially the time when you turned Vali-oniisan into a—"

"Please don't talk about that."

Vali spoke out with some disdain in his voice, after remembering the supposed incident.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Especially from my own daughter. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

Most people in the room who wasn't one of the leaders were surprised by what Azazel had just said.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the three factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Michael had said with a slight smile forming on his face, though after hearing that from him, Azazel had begun to laugh out loud.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

SMACK!

And just like that Azazel was smacked on the head with the clipboard in Yuuma's head, as she glared at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Tou-sama stop being rude!" Yuuma reprimanded. "Another comment like that and I'm not cooking anymore."

"So, I'll just eat out."

"I'll take away your games."

"Whatever."

Hearing his nonchalant tone, Yuuma made a dangerous smirk on her face.

"I'll have the members of Grigori suspend your sacred gear research for three months. And take away Shemhazai-san."

"You can't take away either!"

Hearing that threat from her caused Azazel to notably shutter, everyone looked at this odd situation of a parent being disciplined by the child. After that, he decided to remain silent since he knew that the members of Grigori wouldn't hesitate to listen to her over him.

"…I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'."

After hearing Azazel's statement, Sirzechs had also given his own.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils to have move forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

"Yes. If we do another war, the three factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Despite having a joking mood throughout the entire meeting, but this time his expression was far serious.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. You and I as well are both healthily living like this."

Azazel said that while opening his arms.

"The world moves even without a God."

Despite it being harsh, it was also true; the world still continued to move on even without the god of exists in the bible. It was something that everyone in the room had understood. After that the conversation began to move onto the war potential that each of them had; and that neither of them desired to have another one.

* * *

"And, is this it?"

The VIPs let out a huge sigh after hearing Sirzechs' statement, it seems as if the important conversation had finished after an hour of deliberation. While Grayfia has served tea to those inside of the meeting room. Afterwards, Michael had placed his tea down after taking a sip of it and turned towards Issei.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono soon."

After saying that everyone's attentions were caught towards Issei who became somewhat nervous by the stares that were sent to him; he then turned towards Asia due to it being mostly about her.

"Asia. Is it all right if I ask Michael-san about you?"

"If Ise-san wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Ise-san."

Though she was surprised by his sudden question, though she nodded her head.

"Why did you exile Asia?"

The sudden question that he had asked caused everyone in the room to make a slight look of astonishment, aside from Chris who understood the meaning of it. It was a question of why Asia who trusted God that much would be exiled from the Church for saving just saving a devil.

"I can only apologize for that. After God had died, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcisms, crosses etc. these two are the system's powers."

Michael had answered earnest.

"After God died, in that… some system trouble occurred…is what you're saying?"

After hearing his question, Michael nodded in agreement.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the center, every one of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but…compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

It was just as Kokabiel had said, there was a limit to how many people could be saved due to the imperfection of the current system.

"For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear Asia's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well."

Gabriel had added with a sad look on her face, due to not being able to do anything more for those who are believers.

"Asia is included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?"

At his question, Micheal nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden sacred gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system those who know of the nonexistence of God."

After hearing that Xenovia's had begun to shake slightly, only to be comforted by Lance who grasped her hand. Calming down, Xenovia had looked towards him with an appreciative expression, which he returned with a generous smile.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honor!"

Asia had said with a smile on her face while holding her hands together.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

Azazel had asked after looking towards Vali who stood in the background with both his arms crossed. Hearing the question, Vali had smiled slightly.

"If I can fight strong guys, like God's Remnant then it's fine."

"Vali you have no right to call me a remnant."

Lance had interjected with a smirk forming on his face.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth aside from living my life with my friends."

"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move."

Azazel had stated with a slight sigh.

"Well, since this the meeting had gotten practically done. There is something that I'd like to add."

Lance's sudden intervention caught the attention of those who were inside the room, this would be the first time that he had spoken out.

"About what Lance-chan?"

"A couple of days ago after the whole thing with Raiser happened, a couple of guys descendant from different Heroes came to my house asking me to join their Hero Faction."

"Well, I can't see why that's a problem there have been different factions appearing later." Azazel had stated as he rested both his hands behind his head. "I can see why since you inherited the abilities of both a Knight and Magician."

"If that was the case then I wouldn't have brought it out. And most of those factions don't openly say that they want to fight against those among the supernatural."

Hearing that from him caught the attention of the leaders, Sirzechs then decided to ask.

"Who are they?"

"From what I could tell their leader was a descendant of Cao Cao, another guy who's practically a white Kiba is the descendant of Siegfried, a giant who is the descendant of Heracles, a small child who's around the age of ten, and a descendant of George Faust," Lance explained before getting to the main point. "And each of them possesses a distinct sacred gear. Cao Cao, Georg, and Leonardo each wielded one of the worst...no the worst of the Longinus. The True Longinus, the Dimension Lost and the Annihilation Maker."

Hearing those three names alone a grimaced look to appear on the faces of the faces of the leaders even on the faces of Grayfia, Sera, all and Gabriel.

"For those three to gather like this."

"This situation has just become dire."

"Damn, it just had to be those."

Sirzechs spoke in a low tone along with Michael; and Azazel who expression looked almost as if he were a bit interested on the topic.

"What're you guys―?"

* * *

At that moment, there was a flash of light that felt similar to the sensation brought upon by Gasper's time-stopping sacred gear. Issei and Rias who had finally come to after being stopped in time had looked around with a look of wonder on their face. Those who weren't stopped by this were the four leaders, Serafall, Gabriel, Grayfia, Christian. Those who possess exceptionally high powers couldn't be stopped by this. Amongst them were Lance, Vali, Yuuma, Xenovia, Kiba, Van, Yumi, and Jeanne.

After coming to, both Issei and Rias looked towards them with a wondering look on their face.

"…Ara?"

He looked and noticed that Michael was looking out the window, while Sirzechs and Azazel were having a conversation with one another.

"It seems only me, Ise, Yuuto, and Van are able to move with my family."

Everyone else who was inside of the room was frozen in the same place they were, Lance then looked towards them with a wondering look as he noticed that Rias was holding onto Issei's hand.

"It would appear as if the only reason you're safe is that Ise is the possessor of the Sekiryuutei, Kiba because of his Irregular Balance Breaker, Van's demon sword Muramasa, Jeanne's sub-species Balance Breaker, Yumi and Xenovia who all invoked their weapons just before it happened."

"I had an odd feeling so I invoked Masamune at the last second."

"The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. When time was on the verge of stopping, I thought I would use Durandal's power to protect myself, it seems I was correct."

The fact that both of them were able to do that was almost frightening, Elaine had only laughed before she spoke in a soft tone.

"I knew I was right to pick her as his fiance."

Lance had looked at her oddly after picking up on that, though he wasn't the only one.

(What's this about a fiance?) Yuuma thought dangerously.

"Be that as it may. Buchou, what happened?"

"It seems—"

"To be a terrorist attack."

Azazel interrupted Rias' words and just answered their question. Issei made a shocked expression on his face after hearing that.

"Would you like to look outside?" Azazel asked as he gestured out the window.

Issei walked over and saw something amazing, he saw a large number of people dressed in black robes and firing off magic bullets towards those who were inside of the building. Despite that, the attacks being fired didn't even affect the school building.

"Those guys are so-called Magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the Legendary Magician, Merlin Ambrosius and reconstructed as sorcery…from the powers of the magic their emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magical powers of a Mid-Class Devil.

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, and Michael are enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

Azazel had explained the situation to Issei who seemed confused about the situation.

"T-Then, what about when time seemed to stop before?"

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision…. So that dhampir's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us, top-position guys, though."

Against Azazel answered his question, though it caused Lance to flare up his killing intent at the thought of his

"But, they transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears with that kind of ability?"

"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the power transferring ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. "Maybe the Longinus are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the Sacred Gear program constructed by God", that's one of the opinions of us Grigori. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, it's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!"

Upon hearing Azazel's explanation a red aura had gushed out from her entire body.

"By the way, the armies of the fallen angels, angels, and devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

Smack!

Again Azazel was smacked on the head by Yuuma who appeared next to him almost instantly before heading to her original spot. After rubbing his head, he directed his hand out of the window and before they knew it a large number of dark spears of light had come crashing down from the skies. The spears of light rained down on all of them at once, in response to this attack, the magicians all placed up protective barriers, but the dark light spears went through them. Most of their dead bodies had fallen down on the ground.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of Forbidden Balor View any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

Looking around the battlefield in front of them, there were most magicians appearing from the magic circles.

"It's a repeat from just now. They'll keep appearing even as we knock and knock them down. However, even if the timing and terrorist technique are good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?"

Azazel said without a bit of hesitation.

"Can't we escape from here?"

Azazel shook his head at Issei's question.

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quick. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base."

Sirzechs had added.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back." Rias had interjected with strong eyes.

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building my base's club room has a remaining unused rook piece being safely kept within it."

"I see Castling, huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

Both of them had talked over the situation and thought that it would be a great idea to use this as a method. Castling would allow the King and Rook to switch places, this is one of the Special Techniques used during a Rating Game.

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through Castling with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer Ojou-sama and one other."

Grayfia nodded as she began to explain the situation of the transport.

"So Rias and someone else…"

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!"

Issei called out with a courageous tone.

"Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control Gasper's time-stopping ability?"

"…"

Hearing Sirzechs' question, Azazel remained silent and reached into his breast pocket.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei!"

"Then, Hyoudou Issei. Take this."

Azazel through a wide ring to put around a person's hand with multiple layers of magic characters written onto the ring.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"

Michael asked Azazel while sighing slightly, in response to this, the fallen angel just smiled fearlessly.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…."

The conversation between them had continued on from there, while the others were preparing to leave for their Occult Research Club. Rias was receiving the special technique formula from her forehead.

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

While they were inside getting ready, Azazel and the Hakuryuukou were deep in talk.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the center using Castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half-vampire who has become a problem?"

After asking that so naturally Vali felt a deep amount of killing intent being directed at him.

"You Vali even as a joke, something like that can get you killed."

The threat came from Lance whose right eye became to shine with a bright green flame-light light, in response to that, Yuuma had tapped her clipboard onto his head.

"Vali-oniisan," Yuuma spoke in a slight low tone.

"Don't worry I was only kidding."

"Why does he get off with just a tap?! When you slam that thing on my head like a hammer!"

"Because Vali-oniisan doesn't act like a child most of the time."

Hearing that Vali walked towards the opened window with his light wings of light being unfolded on his back. This was his sacred gear in its normal form.

"Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

After the sound had come, a snow-white aura covered Vali's entire body. Once it stopped, his body was wrapped in a whole-body armor that emitted a white radiance. Issei could already tell that he was on a completely different level from him. After taking a look towards Issei, Vali flew out through the window and a shock wave was created outside.

Vali had plunged into the enemy group, while a path of light was drawn in his path in the night sky. He danced in the skies no worrying about the concentration of magic bullets aimed at him. Vali held his hand out and gathered a mass of silvery-white aura around his hand and released it around the magicians. But, just like before more of them began to show up.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

Sirzechs questioned Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel had shaken his head in disagreement.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war."

Michael said this in amazement.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. However, means of self-defense are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"The Khaos Brigade."

"…Khaos, Brigade?"

This wasn't a name that neither of them heard about.

"I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhazai has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Their goal is?" Michael questioned.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover, they're ill-natured to the extreme. The organization's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon beside the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon."

"…I see so that person has moved. The Ouroboros Dragon Ophis. The dragon feared by God…. The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began."

Sirzechs made a grim expression after hearing who their leader was. As they were troubled by this news a sudden voice had sounded in the room.

[Yes, Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade.]

A magic circle emerged in the middle of the meeting room at the same time as the voice. The magic circle being used was familiar.

"I see. So you've come! The mastermind this time—"

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Ise-kun quickly!"

Sirzechs said as he clicked his tongue out of annoyance.

"Yes!"

Grayfia urged them into the corner of the meeting room and a small magic circle was created onto the floor.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the fortunes of battle."

"W-Wait, Grayfia!? Onii-sama!"

* * *

As they felt the room quickly, the magic circle is used to transport to the room belonged to the original Leviathan.

"The magic circle of Leviathan."

Those who didn't know this became shocked by this realization.

"It's something seen in the books of the Vatican. That's the magic circle of the original Maou Leviathan."

Xenovia had answered with narrowed eyes.

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

She greeted him with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

After the end of the original four maou, their descendants and family were trying to start a new era for the underworld and began a resistance. During their battle against the Anti-Old Maou Faction, the Old Maou Faction were pushed back within the corners of the underworld.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade."

Cattleya stated with her tone not changing.

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that have become full-scale. Devils are also difficult."

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

Sirzechs asked with narrowed eyes.

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

They were planning a rebellion against the current system in the underworld.

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world."

"…So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the Ouroboros Ophis."

The conversation between the two of them continued on before.

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Serafall asked with a saddened tone.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs Lucifer, your era is―"

She was stopped as she heard the yawning sound that came from Lance who seemed to be bored of this situation.

"*Yawn* Don't you have anything else to say?"

"What?"

Cattleya seemed to be enraged by the words that came from Lance's mouth.

"You know I've heard several idiotic reasons from many other people, but I got to say yours really seems to take the cake," Lance stated fearlessly. "Thinking that you can just come here and by some miracle, you by yourself can take on two of the four maou. Both of them surpassing that of the originals; this entire conversation just seems like a wasted suicide attempt."

"You little mutation. Before I kill Serafall, I'm going to kill you first!"

Cattleya declared as she glared towards him and directing her killing intent at him. Hearing that from her caused a mass of light particles to gather around Gabriel.

"Kill?" A cold tone had come from the direction of Yuuma who released a threatening level of killing intent. "Do you really think that I will let you kill MY Lance-kun?"

Even those who would normally be able to keep their cool felt unnerved by this level of killing intent.

"Wh-What the hell is wrong with this chick?" Van questioned as he tried to control himself.

"Hahaha, you're in for a treat Descendant of Leviathan." Azazel had laughed as he felt amused by this feeling. "If Akeno's the Ultimate Sadist then Yuuma is the Ultimate Yandere, if someone she cares about moreover if Lance over there is threatened or taken away, then she'll become beyond murderous until she calms down."

"The daughter of Mizuki Amano an exceptionally talented Exorcist who one could only call a genius, she suddenly left the Vatican after finding out she was pregnant with her daughter."

Yuuma held her arm out with a mass of brilliant azure-colored lightning began to gather around her hand before taking shape as a single ornate spear with a crystal blade and an eastern-style dragon carved along its base.

 **[Will you show her to the power of the Azure Dragon Queen?]**

A calm voice came from the spear as Yuuma held it in her hand.

"Yes, Qinglóng."

"Is that a Dragon-type Sacred Gear?"

"One of the Four-Guardian Type Sacred Gears, all or them houses one of the Four Sacred Beasts of China. Every one of them carrying unique abilities and each of them being on par with the Five Dragon Kings."

Azazel explained with a smirk on his face as he took note of the dense level of lightning being released from the spear.

"What a matchup, child of a Seraph and Governor Fallen Angel vs. the Descendant of the original Leviathan," Lance stated as he eyes became sharper and his hair turned a dark shade of blond a sudden pressure began to come from his body. "So, why don't we get this started?"

Lance had jumped out of the window as he unfolded his ten wings with Yuuma following after him and spread her eight black wings; Cattleya following them unfolding her bat wings. While they were outside a great amount of aura was being released outside.

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. I and Michael will keep strengthening the barrier covering this school. Now that Azazel and Cattleya are running wild, the damage may become big. Sorry about this, but until Grayfia finishes her analysis of the magicians' transfer-use magic circle, could you deal with the magicians outside?"

Feeling a great deal of pride in being asked by the current Lucifer filled Kiba with pride.

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're my sister's knight. Please use that Balance Breaker for the sake of my sister and your comrades."

"Yes! Van, please come with me!"

"Yeah, I'm also Rias Gremory's knight. Now, let's go."

Both Van and Kiba nodded at one another as they stepped outside onto the schoolyard.

"Yumi and Jeanne."

"Xenovia."

[Right!]

The three female swordswoman following the swordsman onto the battlefield as they brought out their weapons.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Seventeen The Magic Knight, Well it the start of the conference between the three factions with the thinkable happening. Yuuma revealed her sacred gear, which houses a sacred beast from China. Well, Cattleya is about to know what happens when you mess with a yandere's target.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya.**


	18. Welsh Dragon vs Vanishing Dragon

**Well, before starting the chapter lets answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: I'm happy that you liked the chapter, along with parts with Yuuma. And you're right, you never want to mess with a Sadist or a Yandere.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Well, I was thinking about making it Oc x Mira x Yukino x Hisui. If not it'll just be Oc x Mira.**

 **FallenAngelLover: I think that it was because he was gathering several other Sacred Gear users along with Vali along with Slash Dog. I'm glad that you like Yuuma's character, along with her Sacred Gear and her extreme Yandere personality.**

 **DocSlendy: I'm glad that you liked it, and yea threaten her Lance-Kun and you'll find yourself dead.**

 **Angel-Chan: I understand your concern, I really don't think that I could put Grayfia with Lance.**

 **Houki Minami: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and I'll try and work on that.**

 **YandereLover: Yea, there first encounter will be something and she just might do something like that. And yea, you never want to mess with the Ultimate Sadist and Yandere. And, yea I could do something like that.**

 **Ran: Thanks.**

 **Insert My Name: I already came up with a character design for the Oc, and I'm glad that you like my story.**

 **Now that those reviews are done, let's get right to the conflict!**

* * *

 **Welsh Dragon vs Vanishing Dragon**

 **Occult Research Club**

After they regained their vision after being transported inside of the Occult Research Club. They then looked around the room and immediately noticed the Magicians who were inside of the room, were then revealed to be female. The Witches then looked towards them with an annoyed and angered expression on their face.

"Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn Devils!"

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-Senpai!"

They suddenly heard Gasper's voice, they then turned their heads and saw him sitting in the chair and tied up with rope. He was beginning to break out into tears with his eyes glowing bright red, after seeing that he was alright Rias made a relieved expression on her face.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…. It's already too late…."

Rias made a confused expression on her face by what Gasper had said, he then started breaking about into tears and declared with a scared expression.

"It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, Senpai. Please kill me…. Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…. I'm only a bother…and a coward…."

As Gasper was shedding tears and declaring to them how worthless that he had felt, but Rias shook her head in disagreement and stated while smiling.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you."

"…I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble…to have value in living is…."

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!"

"That's right, Gasper! Me and Buchou won't abandon you!"

Both Rias and Issei declared to Gasper, but he was then struck by one of the Witch who then sneered towards Rias declaring.

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous Dhampir normally. It's just as the Old Maou Faction says. The Gremory Family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power."

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this Dhampir and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing Fallen Angels, he might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"T-This is…."

Issei started clenching his teeth out of irritation, but before he could charge towards them, he was stopped by Rias who held her hand out. He then looked towards her with a slightly confused expression on his face, but Rias only remained calm.

"I…treasure my servant."

Rias responded calmly, but one of the Witches fired off a magical bullet towards her and made contact blowing away part of her clothing. But Rias remained calm, one of the Witches responded with a hint of jealously.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a Devil, daughter of Gremory."

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun."

One of the Witches smiled sadistically and fired off another magical bullet towards Rias who showed no sign of moving. Issei then stepped in front of her with his arms crossed shielding her from the attack, he then looked forward with a slightly angered expression on his face and mumbled slightly to himself.

"They were aiming for her face."

Rias then looked at him with an appreciative expression and stepped from behind him, while looking towards Gasper with a kind expression on her face.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go!"

"B-Buchou…I…I!"

Gasper started crying again at what Rias had said, but it wasn't from sadness though from happiness. Issei then smirked and shouted with his voice echoing throughout the room.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

At Issei shouting towards him, Gasper looked towards him with a confused expression on his face.

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Akeno-San! Asia! Kiba, Koneko-Chan, Van, your Nii-Sama, Xenovia, Yumi and Jeanne as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

The Witches looked towards Issei with a worried expression on their face as Issei activated his Boosted Gear, with it making its announcement.

 **[Boost]**

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

Rias nodded in agreement with Issei feeling the power within his body beginning to grow greater than before, he then held his fist up and shouted.

"Ascalon!"

 **[Blade]**

After that new announcement coming from his Boosted Gear, Ascalon's blade came from the front of his gauntlet, with the Witches looking towards Issei with a wary expression on their face. Issei then blade placed Ascalon's blade towards his hand and cut it slightly until he drew blood.

"Ise…?"

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? After receiving encouragement by a girl, next is standing up! Come, stand up Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Issei then extended out Ascalon's blade outwards with the blood at the tip of the blade being extended towards Gasper and fell on the side of his face.

"Drink it. The blood of me who harbors the strongest dragon. And show us that you're a man!"

Gasper nodded in agreement to Issei's words of encouragement, he then licked the blood that was on his cheek. After swallowing the blood, the atmosphere around them had completely changed and started becoming colder and colder.

With a terrifying chill going through the bodies of everyone who were inside of the room. Once they regained their composure they looked forward and noticed that Gasper wasn't tied up the chair anymore, causing everyone in the room to look around with a confused expression on their face.

[Chichichichichichi]

Various odd sounds started coming from around the room, and they realized that it was coming from several bats with glowing red eyes. The Witches looked around with a shocked expression on their face and started firing off magical bullets, but missed each time as hands made from the shadows blocked the several attacks.

"So this is the ability of a Vampire!"

"Take this!"

As they continued missing the bats, the dark creatures started wrapping around the Witches' various body parts and started sucking out their blood.

"You intend to suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

The Witches were all having a hard time with the bats, as more and more hands made from the darkness started wrapping around them. Issei looked towards what was happening with a shocked expression on his face, and his mouth opened slightly.

"Ise, that's a part of the power that Gasper was originally hiding. It must have been released from drinking your blood."

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!"

One of the Witches turned around towards them while holding out their staffs, and they fired off a magical bullet towards both of them. Before either of them could respond, the magic bullet was stopped in time before reaching them.

[It's useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks.]

Gasper's voice echoed throughout the entire room, with the eyes of each of the bats beginning to glow bright with their gaze being directed towards the Witches in the room.

[I'm stopping you people!]

At that moment, several of the Magician's were all frozen in time and all of them stopped in place, Gasper then directed his attention towards Issei.

[Ise-Senpai! The finishing blow!]

"Leave it to me!"

Issei then charged towards the Witches focusing mainly on the Knight aspect of the Queen ability that he was currently using. He charged towards the Witches with Godspeed attacking each of them with a quick strike to the back of the neck, and he appeared behind them. Once Gasper stopped his time stopping ability, each of the Witches fell forward unconscious. Issei then looked towards Gasper with a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

"Gasper, together we're invincible."

[Yes!]

Rias looked towards both of them with a smile on her face, once Gasper turned back to normal Issei then placed the bracelet that Azazel gave him on his wrist. Issei then started tying up the Witches who were all defeated, while placing on a magic circle to transport them to the Underworld. As he was doing that, Issei then asked Ddraig.

"By the way, Ddraig, who is Ophis?"

 **[Ophis. That's a nostalgic name.]**

 **So, who is he? That guy?**

 **[He's the strongest of the Dragon tribe.]**

 **Stronger than Ddraig and the Vanishing Dragon?**

 **[Yeah, because he's stronger than God as well. He's the only existence that God couldn't take on carelessly. He's a true monster with power equal to Infinite.]**

"Seriously!? So there was still a dragon stronger than you and Albion!"

 **[He's the only one. The only one who exceeds us. He's the strongest existence in this world.]**

 **Hah, that's, how should I put it…. Moreover, he seems to be the boss of the terrorists.**

* * *

 **The Swordsmen vs. the Magicians**

In front of the school building, Xenovia was jumping back dodging attacks from Magicians and Witches with Durandal in her hand. As they were firing off a blast of fire towards her, Xenovia then blocked the attacks from them with Durandal.

And she fired off a destructive holy slash towards them, which immediately sent them flying backwards. Kiba was charging through a crowd of them with his Sword of Betrayer in hand along with Van who had Muramasa in hand, with both of them cutting down the Magicians in front of them.

Elsewhere, Jeanne was charging through the crowd of Magicians with two holy swords, which were created through using her Blade Blacksmith. More of them started surrounding her and fired off several magical bullets towards, she then held up both of her holy swords.

"Mana Void-Chan."

Both of the holy swords she created was changed with a more unique shape and once the magical attacks made contact with the swords they were immediately absorbed into the sword, causing both to be covered with a strong magical aura. The Magicians looked towards her with a shocked expression on their face, with Jeanne beginning to explain.

"Mana Void-Chan absorbs magical abilities and increase their own power. Now, let's go!"

Jeanne charged towards him with superhuman speed with her magically enhanced swords. Meanwhile, Yumi was dodging several attacks from both Magicians and Witches with Masamune in her hand. She then clenched Masamune in her hand and fired off several slashes of holy wind towards them, but they created a barrier that blocked their attacks.

She narrowed her eyes towards the barrier that they created trying to look for a weakness in it, she then smirked and started gathering a large amount of wind around Masamune.

"Divine Tempest!"

Yumi fired off a power whirlwind towards them, but this time when it collided with their barrier it immediately broke apart on contact. Before they could regain their stance, Yumi appeared in front of them and attacked them with Masamune.

* * *

 **Lance & Yuuma vs. Cattleya Leviathan**

In the skies, Yuuma was charging towards Cattleya in her Balance Breaker state as she continued firing off a large barrage of demonic bullets towards her. Yuuma then started dodging all of her attacks with speed of lightning, leaving Cattleya almost unable to tell where she'll turn up and she clicked her tongue out of irritation.

"Tch, stop dodging!"

"Heh, then try to aim better. Like this!"

Yuuma then suddenly appeared in front of Cattleya and drove her first deep into her stomach, while she channeled lightning into her attack.

"Gahhhhh!"

Cattleya started screaming as she felt a large amount of electricity being generated throughout her body, and she stepped away from her.

"Y-You little bitch!"

Before Cattleya could respond with an attack, she was suddenly sent flying towards the ground with a kick from Lance. Once she regained her balance, Cattleya pointed her hand towards them and fired off a large blast of demonic power towards them.

"Lance-Kun!"

"Got it!"

Both Lance and Yuuma held their hands up, as both of them fired off a combination between light spear and blue lightning towards the attack. As they started colliding against each other, the attacks canceled each other out, with Cattleya narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Damn, brat!"

She then reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a bottle with something resembling a snake, causing both of them to looked towards her confused. She then opened the bottle and ate the contents of the bottle, her demonic power then started swelling up more than it was before. Yuuma looked towards her with an astonished expression on her face.

"What just happened, her power just grew."

"That was probably a snake created from Ophis, it's supposed to increase a person's abilities greatly."

"Well, what'll we do?"

"Well, we'll just have to get serious."

Yuuma smirked along with Lance, as both of them started releasing a great aura and charged towards the empowered Cattleya.

* * *

 **Inside of the Conference Room**

Inside of the meeting room the rest of the leaders were looking outside of the window looking as they were all fighting against the threat outside. Sirzechs then looked towards them with an impressed expression on his face.

"They're holding their own against several Magicians."

"Yes, they are. Lance-Chan and Yuuma-Chan are holding their own against an Ultimate-Class Devil."

Gabriel was looking outside of the window as Lance was fighting against Cattleya with a look of worry on her face, but she was stopped by Elaine who commented with a cheerful tone.

"Don't worry Gabriel-Chan, Lance can handle himself and Yuuma-Chan is there with him."

"I know it's just that, sometimes I forget that he's not my adorable Angel-Child anymore."

"Oh, don't worry even if children grow they'll still need their parent. Isn't that right, Chris-Kun?"

After Elaine looked towards him with a smile on her face, Chris made a more embarrassed expression on his face as he was checking up on Asia and the others. Azazel then smirked to himself at what happened and he started walking towards the window.

"Can you guys handle the barrier even without me here?"

"Yes, but where are you going?"

"Well, there's something that I'd like to ask the descendant of the original Leviathan, and there's something that I'd like to test out if I get the opportunity."

Azazel then spread his twelve jet black fallen angel wings and flew outside through the window towards the occurring battle. Once Azazel had left the room, there was suddenly a new voice that suddenly showed up in the room.

[Looks like I caught you all at a bad time.]

Everyone's eyes then widened slightly after hearing that new voice, with both Elaine and Chris suddenly narrowing his eyes immediately recognizing who it was. They turned around and saw Xander leaning against the wall, who then waved towards them while smirking.

"Yo, fake God and Maous, Devil Maid, Seraph, Elaine and Chris."

Everyone inside of the room looked towards him with their eyes narrowed, along with an angered expression on their face. But the ones who were giving out the most killing intent were Gabriel, Serafall, Elaine and Chris. Sirzechs then looked towards him trying to contain his anger, and asked.

"Xander, what're you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought that it was time that one of you here deserve a straight answer about a certain incident a couple of days ago."

His attention was directed towards Elaine, who had immediately entered her War God form and charged towards him with immense speed and summoned Coreiseuse in her hand. After realizing that she was close to slashing him in two, Xander summoned a magical barrier and blocked her attack. As both of the attacks collided against each other, it generate a slight shockwave from the attack.

Her sword soon broke through the attack, but before he was cut he caught the sword with his bare hand and smirked confidently. He was stopped as Elaine drove her fist into the side of his face with an odd aura surrounding her fist, sending him crashing into the wall. Xander stood up from the ground and spat out blood from his mouth, with Elaine shouting.

"You're damn right I want answers…I want to know why Galahad is still alive?! And what the hell you did to him?!"

After Elaine had said that, the eyes of everyone inside of the room made a shocked expression on their face, with Gabriel making a look of disbelief along with Serafall.

"B-But there's no way that…he's still alive."

"Gala-Tan, is still alive."

At their look of disbelief Xander started laughing slightly to himself, while leaning against with wall and shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, in all fairness I never said nor stated that he was ever dead in the first place. You guys were the ones who assumed that for yourself, though the same can't be said about the others, but the data on their bodies did help in my research."

"Don't you mean those inhumane experiments you did on all those innocent people?! What you did is no better than the Holy Sword Project!"

"Hahaha! I'm way better than that idiot Balba, I figured out how to create Holy Sword users when I was in my teens. My experiments make the Holy Sword Project look as easy as giving a shot to children, though I guess you could give him credit of humanity by at least letting them die. And besides, my experiments were essential, how else would I be able to overwhelm six Paladins and beat down Galahad."

"Stop with your nonsense and just answer me!"

"Alright, Elaine. To answer your question, no Galahad didn't die that night. I only made it look like that he died, so I could add him to the Khaos Brigade."

"Why?! What purpose could there have been to do any of this?!"

Xander smirked slightly at what she had just asked, he then looked towards her and answered with a straight face.

"Because, I though it'd be fun. Though it was hard work altering his memories, his appearance so he could fit in this the main members of the Hero Faction. But, he still have the same abilities and strength as when he's an adult. But, that's not all."

"What did you do?"

Chris asked in a low tone with his anger towards Xander beginning to show itself, but light started dancing around Gabriel, while the temperature around Serafall started decreasing who both showed a more darkened expression.

"I altered his memory to the point where he doesn't remember anyone from his past. And even if he were to meet up with any of you, he wouldn't recognize anyone not even his own son. He's basically the same smart alac and battle maniac he was in the past, but this time he doesn't have anything holding him back."

""Shut up!""

Both Gabriel and Serafall shouting with an angered expression on their face, unable to contain the anger that they both had against him. With those who've never seen the angered expression on their faces before, making a shocked expression on their face. Gabriel then clenched her fist and shouted.

"First you tormented my child most of his entire life leaving him with barely any type of good memories of his childhood! And you made him forget about me, then took away his father, you soulless monster!"

"Harming both my Gala-Tan and Lance-Chan, is basically begging to be killed!"

A large number of both spears made from light and ice started charging towards Xander's neck close to almost taking off his head, but he only smirked and stated.

"Fine take off my head, but it'll end up in him being unable to come back."

After saying he said that, both of them stopped their attack with their spears inches from his neck, Gabriel looked towards him with a skeptical look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's apart of my game, which have two endings."

"And how would this game of yours end?"

Sirzechs had asked Xander with his eyes narrowed, Xander then smirked and answered with a straight expression on his face.

"The game ends either two ways: Lance beats me and saves Galahad. Or: Lance loses and I kill both of them."

"There's no way in hell that we'll ever let that happen!"

Chris answered straight away with his anger beginning to boil over at what Xander had proposed to them, but was shocked about him wanting to fight against Lance. Xander was completely unaffected by Chris' outburst, he only smirked and stated.

"Chris you know more than anyone that you won't be able to stand against me, especially since you're no where close to even matching Galahad in a fight."

"Why do you want to fight Lance?"

"Because his very existence is rare, I thought it was impossible for someone to be born with the abilities of a Knight and Magician, but he's also the child of the daughter of God. And besides I've been setting this up since the moment he was born."

"What?"

"From the very beginning, Elaine. I've been planning on having his hate and despise me. Placing him in life-threatening situations time and time again, taking away the good memories of his mother, seemingly killing his father right in front of him just to use him against Lance. All for the purpose of him wanting to dedicate the rest of his life to wanting to kill me, only for him to lose and fall into absolute despair."

Gabriel then clenched her teeth and started looking towards Xander with her eyes narrowed, and declaring confidently.

"Lance won't lose to a monster like you."

"You sure about that, Gabriel? I have decades of experience compared to him, at that point he doesn't even come close to matching me in any way. Now, I wonder who'll win the Hero or me the Villain."

"Wait, Xander why did you join the Khaos Brigade? Someone like you wouldn't work under anyone?"

Sirzechs had asked Xander as he was prepared to leave, he then turned towards them with his red eyes piercing towards each of them.

"Aside from watching my grandson writhing in despair. My true goal merely matches with that silvered haired child of the True Lucifer. Why I joined the Khaos Brigade, you ask? You see my answer is simple, I despise Human beings. They're weak minded, easily corruptible beings and their very existence is nothing more than an eyesore to me along with the other idiots of this world. So, that's why I want nothing more than to watch a bloody genocide of every single race in this world."

After saying that Xander, while laughing with a deranged expression on his face and he finally vanished in a flash of light. Michael then looked towards Sirzechs and asked.

"Child of Lucifer, does he mean…?"

"I'm not surprised that he's involved with them, but that man Xander can't even be considered Human anymore."

"Gabriel, do you really want Lance-Kun to…."

"It's impossible for me to stop him, he's not the type of person who'd surrender to anyone."

Despite saying that with a smile on her face, she was still struck by what she had just heard and wanting nothing more than to keep him from fighting against Lance, but she knew that it was impossible.

* * *

 **Outside of the Meeting Room**

As Issei, Rias and Gasper were running outside of the Old School building towards the New School Building, they were suddenly stopped as someone fell crashing into the ground. Once the dust had cleared they noticed that it was Azazel who smirked slightly towards the one who was in the air.

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali. You're going to make Yuuma sad."

"Well, what I want to accomplish is worth it, Azazel."

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped Dhampir and begin the terrorist attack. The Vanishing Dragon ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that."

The three of them then turned their heads and saw Cattleya who was flying in the air with her devil wings, noticing the woman's clothing was tattered. Yuuma who stopped attacking her, removed her Balance Breaker's helmet and looked towards Vali with sad eyes with Lance flying next to her.

"Vali-Onii-San, why're you leaving now?"

"Sorry about this, Yuuma, but I won't get any stronger and be able to kill that person, while being apart of the Grigori."

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

Vali removed his helmet and looked towards Azazel, while answering him.

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the Vanishing Dragon capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla, the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the White Dragon Emperor. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck."

As Cattleya had sneered towards Azazel, who only smiled bitterly and Lance who looking towards her with an annoyed expression on her face. But, before he could respond Vali looked towards Issei and declared to him.

"My real name is Vali. Vali Lucifer."

At what he had stated, Issei's eyes widened along with Rias and everyone else who were close enough to hear them. Issei looked towards Lance for an answer, who only closed his eyes and answered.

"He's telling the truth, he's almost as impossible as I am."

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Longinus Divine Dividing, because I'm Half-Human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking."

Once he finished his explanation eight Devil wings came from his back along with his light wings, causing them to make a shocked expression.

"No way…that can't be…."

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest White Dragon Emperor among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

Issei made shocked expression on his face realizing that there are several others who were the half-breed children of several other strong beings among them. At that moment, Cattleya started releasing killing intent towards Azazel, who only made a plain expression.

"…Tch, that volume of aura that swelled up earlier, what did you get from that bastard Ophis?"

"Yes, he who is the dragon that possesses infinite power. For the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of his power. Thanks to that I can fight against you. There's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs and Michael. They're such foolish Governors. So are you."

"…So I am. I may be foolish. I can't do anything without Shemhazai and Yuuma. I'm just an idiotic father and a Sacred Gear enthusiast. But you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they're far superior than someone mediocre like you."

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy you, the Governor of the Fallen Angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world!"

After hearing that from her, Azazel smirked and an amused expression on his face as he pulled an object from his pocket.

"Mind if I take over from here Yuuma?"

"Okay, Tou-Sama. Are you going to test that out?"

Azazel only smirked and pulled out a small golden dagger with a purple jewel out of his pocket, with Cattleya looking at him with a confused expression on her face.

"That's…."

"…I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I'm also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. However, they're incomplete. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can just upset the world's balance like the Longinus and Balance Breaker. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at a peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears and hybrids absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. Eventually, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change."

After Cattleya said that to him, Azazel made a bitter expression on his face and declared.

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla!? The Earth Gods!? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals away what's precious to me go and disappear."

Azazel then held up the golden dagger, which started releasing a bright light and then changed its shape, with Cattleya making an astonished expression.

"I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

"Balance Break!"

The area around them was then temporarily surrounded with a bright flash, once it faded away Azazel had donned a golden dragon armor with purple jewels covering his body, along with his fallen angel wings unfolded. In the presence of this armor the Sacred Gear's of Vali, Issei, Yuuma along with the jewel that was in Lance's possession started reacting to it.

"I studied the Vanishing Dragon and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is Downfall Dragon Spear, in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state Downfall Dragon Another Armor."

"Hah, aside from being perverted, Azazel sure comes up with some awesome stuff."

"That's my Tou-Sama for you."

Both Lance and Yuuma who both impressed by what Azazel had done, while Issei made a surprised expression by the pressure that he was feeling from Azazel's armor, he then asked Ddraig in his mind.

 **It's like a bargain sale of Balance Breaker! Wasn't that a rare phenomenon!?**

 **[No, that isn't a true Balance Breaker.]**

 **What do you mean, Ddraig?**

 **[He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. A kind of running out of control. The Sacred Gear will break after a battle with that. Does he intend to use that so-called artificial Sacred Gear as a disposable?]**

Amused by the aura that he was sensing, Vali started laughing with an amused expression on his face and stated.

"Hahaha! As expected of Azazel! You really are incredible!"

"Vali, I'd also like to be your opponent, but…Well, please get along with the Welsh Dragon."

"But, fighting with Azazel seems fun."

"…It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?"

"Yeah, I just sealed the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. I've yet to see if it succeeded or not."

"Wait, the Five Dragon Kings? I'm pretty sure I've heard about them before, the Dragon sealed inside of Saji's Sacred Gear was one of them."

 **[You're right he's one of Five Great Dragon Kings. In additions, there's the Chaos Karma Dragon; Tiamat, the Mischievous Dragon; Yu-Long, and the Sleeping Dragon; Midgardsormr. Though I say that, Vritra was eliminated long ago and sealed somewhere. If what Azazel says is true, then Fafnir was also sealed away. Though originally, there were six Dragon Kings.]**

"Wait, you mean that there was originally six."

 **[Unexpectedly, you might meet them soon. Since Tiamat hates me.]**

"Ah, so that's why Michael-San gave a Dragon-Slayer sword to me."

At the pressure that she was feeling from Azazel, Cattleya looked towards Azazel with an angered expression on her face and declared.

"Azazel! Even though you possess that much power, you!"

"Cattleya, you yourself said that you made a pact with the Ouroboros Dragon."

"…The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent…."

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organization took out some of the Sacred Gear research. However, it's pointless. Only I and Shemhazai know a portion close to the truth."

Cattleya started making an annoyed expression on her face by what she was hearing from Azazel, she then surrounded herself with a blackish blue aura.

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Cattleya Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying fallen angel like you!"

"Come."

"Don't look down on me!"

She then charged towards Azazel with an annoyed expression on her face at immense speed, but in an instant blood started coming out of her wound. With Azazel appearing behind her with a dense light spear in his hand, with the shock from the attack cracking the ground slightly. Cattleya then held her hand out towards Azazel with them transforming into tentacles and wrapped around Azazel's arm. A pattern started surrounding Cattleya's entire body.

"It isn't over!"

"That is a self-destruct-use technique formula!"

Azazel then started trying to tear away the tentacle on his arms, but to no avail and Cattleya declared with her face slightly distorted.

"Azazel! Even if you try to kill me while in this state, it's useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!"

"So you'll deal great damage to me with self-sacrifice resolution. It's a tawdry way of thinking, but the result is an enormous reason."

"Tou-Sama!"

"Come on Yuuma, Azazel can handle it."

"Wah!"

As Yuuma was looking towards her father with a worried expression on her face, with Lance trying to get her away from the expression. Their attention was suddenly caught towards Gasper, who suddenly let out a scream as a magical pattern was engraved on his eyes, with Vali stating.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. It's annoying if time is stopped."

Vali only looked towards them with a normal unchanged expression on his face, and he stated.

"But you know, if you're aware of its ability and activation conditions, that Sacred Gear really isn't that great a wonder. It's full of weak-points. There are many techniques like those that seal one's vision. Also, if his magic is drained, it changes into a double-edged sword that submits damage to allies as well."

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break."

At what Cattleya had said without a single ounce of fear, Azazel only shrugged his shoulders and did something that shocked everyone around him. He took the light weapon in his hand and sliced off his own arm along with the tentacles without a single bit of hesitation.

"Y-You cut off your own arm!?"

"I'll give you an arm at least."

Azazel's then threw the spear towards Cattleya, with it immediately piercing through her abdomen and she exploded turning into nothing but dust. Once the battle with her was done Azazel's pseudo Balance Breaker had also vanishing leaving nothing but the jewel behind, which he caught in his hand.

"Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement…. As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, Gigantis Dragon-Kun Fafnir."

Azazel lightly kissed the jewel that was in his hand, but shook slightly as Yuuma appeared in front of him with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Idiot Tou-Sama! Did you really have to cut off your own arm?!"

"Well, what else was I going to do?"

"Ah, just let me see your arm."

Azazel laughed nervously at Yuuma lightly scolding him, as she started tending to his arm and he was immediately reminded of a dark haired women with matching eyes. And Azazel smirked slightly and started petting head, which caused her to make an embarrassed expression.

"W-What was that for?"

Yuuma had asked with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Nothing, my adorable little Fallen Princess."

"As expected of Azazel. However, your armor has been released. So your artificial Sacred Gears still require more study."

Azazel then made a light spear in his free hand, while pointing it towards Vali who flew down towards them.

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armor and one handed, I can fight with you adequately."

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou + a legendary dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere Human like you which possess a legendary dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same Dragon-Type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great. It possibly would've been more fun if Lance was in the possession of the Boosted Gear."

At what Vali had said, Issei narrowed his eyes towards him, while Lance looking at him with a confused expression on his face and mumbled.

"What's he trying to do? Wait…."

"I investigated you do. Both of your parents were former member of the Chivalric Order, your father the former Paladin and your mother an Arch-Knight. Though that's a factor, your parents were the only ones in your family who were affiliated with the Knights…the gap between our abilities are too great. That's right! How about this kind of setting? You can become an avenger, after I kill both of your parents!"

"Ise, don't listen! He's just trying to bait you!"

Despite Lance trying to warn him, Issei narrowed his eyes dangerously and started clenching his fist tightly, with his Boosted Gear beginning to shine.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

Issei started being surrounded with a killing intent along with a red aura, which shocked Rias slightly along with everyone else who were around him.

"My father became an ordinary office worker who works from morning to evening for our family. Even my mother became an ordinary housewife who makes delicious food for our family morning, noon and evening. They gave up their position they've worked hard to get, just to raise me up to this point. …Kill them? My father and mother? Why should they have to be mixed up in the situation of someone like you and be killed? As if I know anything about things like valuable or destiny!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

As Issei activated his Balance Breaker Scale Mail armor with an overflowing red aura beginning to be released from his body, which pushed away the grass away from him. At the overwhelming pressure being, Vali looked towards him with an amused expression on his face.

"Look, Albion. Issei Hyoudou's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a Dragon's surge."

 **[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Issei Hyoudou's rage is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards you. Only straightforward people can draw out the Dragon's power.]**

"I see. So his greater affinity with his dragon is also explained through this reason."

Issei then fired off his Scale Mail's magic jets and flew towards Vali at high speed, both of them then turned into a trail of red and white light. As both of them started colliding against each other they started generated several shockwaves. He then landed on the ground along with Yuuma who released her Sacred Armor, he then looked and noticed the worried expression on Rias' face.

"Ise…."

"Don't worry he can handle himself, though it's going to be difficult for him if Vali decides to go all out."

Issei then summoned Ascalon's blade from his gauntlet and charged towards Vali, who dodged the attacks with slight movements. Once Issei went passed him he turned around and activated his magic rockets, giving him a sudden boost of speed.

He charged towards Vali with this speed and his Ascalon aimed at him, but Vali dodged the attack with the sword slightly scraping his armor. Albion then started making a slightly worried expression on his face, as he sensed the power being released from Ascalon.

 **[Vali, that sword carries Dragon-Slaying powers. If it hits just once, you'll undeniably receive great damage.]**

"Is that so, Albion. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!"

Vali continued dodging his attacks with high movements, with Issei making a more annoyed expression on his face.

 **[Calm down! Your opponent Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the White Dragon Emperor will also shave off power every time he uses his ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which he can use it will also be enormous.]**

Issei was then sent flying towards the ground, as Vali drove his fist into his stomach with light speed movements. He was sent flying towards the ground and regained his footing, repairing the damage that was done with his armor. He then spat out blood from his mouth, and looked towards Vali.

 **[Divide]**

Issei felt half of his power being taken away by Vali who activated his Divine Dividing's halving ability, he then gritted his teeth and activated his Boosted Gear's ability.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Partner, the power that was halved was restored by my power, but…. The Vanishing Dragon's other ability is troublesome.]**

 **Ddraig, what do you mean?**

 **[That guy halves his opponent's power and then adds the decreased portion of power to himself. In other words, you're power is taken away and turned into his own power. Stamina can't be recovered. It's only power to the end.]**

 **T-Then, even if I reset from the minus, that guy will become plus!?**

 **[That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, he has a limit. Power that goes beyond his capacity is released from the wings of light on his back and he keeps maintaining his power limit without destroying his body.]**

"Come on, come on!"

Issei looked forward as he noticed a large number of magical bullets towards Issei, who held his hand out and started gathering demonic power.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

After increasing his demonic power, he started firing off several Dragon Shots towards Vali's attacks, with the attacks colliding against each other and exploding. Issei then charged towards Vali as he noticed the opening within the array of magical bullets, with some attacks smashing against his armor.

"So you're charging? Something like that…."

But before Vali could finish, he looked forward and noticed Issei appearing in front of him, he immediately created a magical barrier in front of him. Issei then pulled his fist back and shouted.

"Ddraaaaaig! Transfer power to the stored Ascalon!"

 **[Understood!]**

 **[Transfer]**

A powerful surge of power went into Issei's left arm and Ascalon's own holy aura started increasing greatly than before. He then aimed his attack forward towards Vali, his fist immediately broke through Vali's barrier and he started launching several attacks into his armor. With each attacks beginning to break apart his white Scale Mail armor. Issei then reached his hand forward and grabbed a hold of the base of Vali's light wings.

"Apparently the effect of your Sacred Gear comes from here. In that case!"

 **[Transfer]**

Issei then transferred the stored power into Vali's scale mail armor, which caused Lance to look towards him with a slightly impressed look and stated.

"Smart move."

"I'll raise the power you absorb and the power you emit all at once! To the extent that you can't deal with it!"

"Kuh!"

From Vali's scale mail armor's jewels several bright lights started being released from his armor's jewels, which caused it to go haywire.

 **[What a thing…! Vali, regain your posture at once!]**

Vali then started stepping back away from Issei on Albion's advice, but he was stopped as Issei stepped forward with his fist pulled back and he drove his fist into his stomach. The impact caused Vali's scale mail armor to break apart and he flew towards the ground with fresh blood coming from his mouth.

And from Vali's blown apart scale mail armor, one of the blue jewels had fall down landing next to Lance's foot. He then picked it up from the ground and started examining it with an interested expression on his face, and he asked himself as he viewed their fight.

"I wonder, if that could work."

"…Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off! So you can do it if you try! Just what I would expect, my rival…."

"…I made it reach and hit you. You're the only one I won't be satisfied with if my fist can't hit you."

Vali then started laughing at what Issei had said, he then activated his Balance Breaker, which caused him great shock.

 **[The battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. It's no use at this rate. You'll make no progress. It's next to impossible for you to defeat him within the limited time of the control unit. The best plan would be to run away, but you can't do that, can you?]**

 **Of course! There's no way I could leave Buchou behind! Or rather, where could I escape to within this barrier!?**

 **[Then, what will you do? The difference in power is still wide. You could do something thanks to the control unit, but with the limited time it's out of the question. Will you surrender?]**

"Yo, Ise there's something that I'd like for you to try. Don't worry I already modified it."

He turned around and saw Lance throwing the blue jewel from Vali's Balance Breaker armor, which Issei caught in his hand.

"What am I supposed to do with…?"

"Do what you do best…the impossible. You are the guy who achieved Balance Breaker in five days, plus only two things that might happen."

"Which are?"

"One: If it fails, you won't be able to use demonic power or Boosted Gear for at least twelve hours. And two: It'll woke, but it'll hurt like hell. Imagine having a light spear stabbed into your abdomen…only a thousand times worse."

At what Lance had said, Issei started shuddering slightly and mumbled to himself, while unconsciously placing his hand on his stomach. Lance looked towards him with a confused expression on his face, and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know why, but I just got the most ominous sense of Déjà vu."

Issei then shook of the feelings that were inside of him and looked towards his gauntlet with an interested expression on his face.

"Hey, Ddraig. The Sacred Gear responds to feelings and evolves, right?"

 **[Yeah, that's right, but…Why?]**

"I'm transmitting my image to you. Let's try it!"

Issei then transmitted what he was thinking to Ddraig, who then made a slightly worried look.

 **[…Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. But, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?]**

"I can't die, not until I…. If it hurts, I'll endure it! If I can just exceed this damn bastard in front of me with that!"

 **[Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but…I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Issei Hyoudou!]**

"Yeah!"

"What do you intend to do?"

"Vanishing Dragon! Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!"

Issei then smashed the blue jewel on his right arm, once he did a silver aura started coming from his right gauntlet and he felt an unbearable amount of pain.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

His head started feeling unbearable amounts of pain, Vali then looked towards him with a confused expression on his face and he asked.

"You intend to take in my power?"

 **[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]**

 **[Guooooooooooooooooh!]**

Despite the agonizing pain that was going through him, Ddraig started laughing with an amused expression on his face.

 **[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!]**

 **[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skilfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]**

 **[Since meeting with this host with Hyoudou Issei, I have learned one thing! That anything is possible with absolute determination!]**

"Respond to my feeliiiiiiiiiiings!"

 **[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken]**

At that new announcement, Issei's right arm was surrounded with a bright white light and it turned white instead of red, with a blue jewel. Issei then made a pained expression on his face, but he smirked and looked towards his right hand.

"…Hehehe, so this is Dividing Gear?"

 **[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!]**

Lance then started to laugh at what Albion and explained with a smirk on his face.

"Actually it's possible, since Ojii-Sama gave Sacred Gears to Humans, because he knew that they could cause them to evolve further through their own emotions. And when both Ojii-Sama and the past Maou died several more phenomenon could occur like Kiba's Irregular Balance Breaker, Sword of Betrayer. So, I though he should just used that imbalance to his advantage."

 **[…So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the Sacred Gear Program and achieved this? No, but such a thing is…. Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning Dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.]**

"Yeah, it was reckless. But, I survived."

At what Issei had said, Vali smirked at what Issei had did and started clapping his hands together, wearing an amused expression on his face.

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Vanishing Dragon's power!"

Vali then started flying into the air with his arms opened up wide, along with his wings growing wider than they were before.

"Halve? It's different with my power, but what do you mean by halving my surroundings?"

"Ignorance is scary! It might not be bad for you to die without knowing!"

 **[Half Dimension]**

At the new announcement that was heard from Vali's Sacred Gear, along with a bright dazzling aura beginning to be released. He then held his hand out towards a tree, which was literally halved along with several of the surroundings. Lance looked towards what happened with a worried expression on his face, he then smirked slightly and looked towards with an amused expression.

"Lance-Kun what're you plotting?"

"I'm going to do what I do best, Yuuma-Chan. Yo, Ise-Kun! If you don't beat Vali, I'm going to tell the entire Underworld and every other Faction in the world about your infatuation with breasts!"

At what Lance had said, Issei gained a tick mark on his forehead and several thoughts tarted entering his hand. His anger towards Lance increased, and he started being surrounded with strong red aura.

"Y-You kidding me right?! I-I keep telling you several times. I don't have an infatuation with Buchou's breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasts!"

"I never really said it was Rias."

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

Issei then started boosting his own power several times in both anger and absolute denial, he then directed his attention towards Vali and Lance.

"I'm going to kill you Laaaannce! But before that…."

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

The powerful aura that was released from Issei's Scale Mail armor started breaking the ground under him, due to the immense pressure along with the windows of the school.

"Ahahaha! What the heck is that!? Seriously! His dragon power sprang up because he's afraid his fetish may get found out!"

"Hahahaha! He's in serious denial."

Issei then pointed his finger towards Vali, which caused the background to be blown away due to the shockwave along with the clouds being pushed away.

"…I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate agaaaaaaain! You halving battle maniaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of a woman's breasts. But, it's interesting!"

Vali then flew towards him with great speed, but he was shocked as he noticed Issei appearing in front of him with speed surpassing his own.

"Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

"Ahhhh!"

Issei punched forward punching Vali in the side of his face cracking his helmet on impact, he then started launching a powerful barrage of attacks. He punched Vali in his stomach with a powerful impact, with Vali spitting out bile from his mouth.

 **[Divide]**

The new announcement from Issei's Scale Mail activated, the aura surrounding Vali decreased by half and Issei continued his barrage of attacks. Issei then pulled his fist back, while gathering his aura into his fist and punched Vali in his face sending him crashing to the ground. Vali then started standing up from the ground with his face revealed and with an amused expression on his face.

"…Interesting. Truly interesting."

 **[Vali, I finished analyzing his halving power. When compared with the control method of your power, you can handle it.]**

"Albion, do you think he's worthy enough to show the Vanishing Dragon's Juggernaut Drive if it's the current Hyoudou Issei?"

 **[Vali, it's not a good choice in this place. If you recklessly enter Juggernaut Drive, Ddraig's curse may be removed.]**

"It'll all work out, Albion."

After hearing the name Juggernaut Drive, Lance appeared in front of Issei with a slightly worried expression on his face and Issei made a confused expression on his face.

"Lance what're you…?"

"He's actually going to use Juggernaut Drive and release the full power of the Heavenly Dragon."

He's about to unleash Albion's full power."

"I, who am about to awaken. Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the Principle of Supremacy from God."

 **[Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?]**

Despite Albion trying to stop him Vali continued chanting, but he was then stopped as someone landed on the ground in front of him creating a large cloud of dust. Vali stopped chanting looked forward towards a young man wearing a military Chinese styled armor worn in the Romance of the Three Kingdom. The young man looked towards Vali with a smirk on his face and in a cheerful tone.

"Vali, I've come for you."

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time."

Issei then looked towards Bikou with a slightly irritated expression on his face and pointed towards him, asking.

"Who are you?"

"He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

"You mean Sun Wukong from the Monkey in the Journey to the West."

At what both Azazel and Lance had just said, Issei made a shocked expression on his face after hearing that name remembering from that famous story.

"What?!"

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey Youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well-matched."

"I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Welsh Dragon."

After greeting Issei with a playful expression on his face, Bikou started spinning around a staff that had appeared in his hand and he stabbed it into the ground. Once he did that a darkness started surrounding them and they started to sink into it, but Issei started rushing towards him.

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!"

Before he could made a move, his Balance Breaker Scale Mail armor was immediately released and he fell down on one knee. Azazel then looked towards him and stated with a knowing expression.

"If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible. Along with adding Vali's power to your own it seems to have shaved off some your stamina and demonic power."

"I as the White Dragon Emperor was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger…."

After finally saying that, Vali had vanished alongside Bikou with Azazel sighing slightly at the events that had just occurred and he started scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 **Later On**

After the battle was finally over, the troops of the three factions started cleaning up the corpses of the dead Witches and Magician, while taking the ones who're alive into custody. Once everyone else had caught up to them, they looked and noticed that Sirzechs, Michael, Serafall, Elaine and Gabriel along with the others who were unfrozen. Once Sirzechs caught the attention of Azazel along with everyone else who were following behind him, he sighed out of relief.

"So you were safe. Thank goodness. Azazel, what happened to that arm?"

"I was caught by Cattleya and nearly self-destructed along with her. I had no choice but to cut it off."

"I see. Her matter was a problem on the Devil's side. About that wound…."

"I also…caused trouble with Vali."

"…So he betrayed you."

"From the start, he was a guy that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say "Ah, I see". However, it's my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening."

At what Azazel had just said, Yuuma started patting him on his shoulder and said with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't worry Tou-Sama, I'm sure that Vali-Onii-San will come back eventually after he's done."

"You're probably right, especially since there's one other person in the world who would like what he's doing besides you."

Lance then looked and noticed that there was a distraught expression on Gabriel's face along with Serafall, Chris and Elaine. With a confused expression on his face, he started walking towards them and asked.

"Hey, what's wrong I've never seen that expression on your face?"

"Uh, Lance-Kun there's something that we need to tell you. Xander had showed up in the conference room."

Lance then made an annoyed expression by what Elaine had just said, and he sighed out of irritation.

"I thought I had a familiar feeling of dread, alright what did he…?"

He looked up and noticed they were were giving him a sad look on their face, with Gabriel being the one who had answered.

"G-Galahad-San, you're father is still alive and he's being manipulated by him."

At what she had just said most of everyone's eye widened out of shock, with Issei beginning to shaking his head out of disbelief.

"B-But, I though that he was…."

"Lance-Sama had told us that his dad was dead along with the other Paladins."

"I see."

Everyone were then shocked expression on their face at Lance's reaction, thinking that he would have more of a different reaction than a calm demeanor. Sona then looked towards him with a confused expression on her face and stated.

"Lance-Kun, your father is still alive, but you don't seem so…."

"Shocked? I actually had a hunch that he was still alive, but I wasn't so sure because it was only due to a rumor that I heard."

"What rumor?"

At Sona's question, Lance snapped his fingers and a familiar folder had came into his possession, which Van had immediately recognized.

"Wait, that's the thing that you suddenly overreacted about when you were helping us our report."

"Around a year after that night a female Magician who I was partnered with, who was working close to the director of the Magic Council Mephisto Pheles. She told me that there was a teenage male, who had fought against an entire High-Class Peerage solo and let them live after beating each of them. Each of them said that he wielded a Holy Sword, brown hair that suddenly turned black, and brown eyes that turned green. She also said that he acted similar like me."

"You mean like an overconfident, lazy smart alac?"

"Oh, come on. I wasn't actually going to tell anyone about your fetish with breasts, and besides most of the people here already knew about that."

"He's right about that."

"Yea, it was pretty obvious."

"Ufufu, he's right."

Issei looked towards Kiba, Van, and Akeno with a look of disbelief while looking around and noticed that mostly everyone else had nodded in agreement. Issei's face had turned bright red out of embarrassment, Lance then looked back towards them and asked.

"So what did he say?"

"If you're able to beat him, he says that he'll release Galahad. But…."

"Ha! I'll have to do is that, this way I can kill two birds with one stone. I get to save my dad and kick that bastard's ass."

Everyone deadpanned Lance at how cheerful he was about the situation, despite it being grim situation that it meant for him. Michael then started laughing slightly with an amused expression on his face along with Gabriel and she wrapped her arms around him, while rubbing her cheeks against his.

"Aw~ that's my adorable Angelic Child."

"K-Kaa-San, seriously stop calling me that."

"Unhand my Lance-Chan, Gabriel!"

As both of them started getting into a childish argument, Michael smiled slightly and said.

"Now then, I'm returning to Heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the Khaos Brigade."

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

"Well, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave."

Azazel only smirked slightly at what they had said, and stated sarcastically.

"That is inevitable. Because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. The problem is the Khaos Brigade that we can't assume is good."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter."

Both Michael and Azazel had immediately agreed to what Sirzechs had proposed, with Michael beginning to head back to Heaven.

"Then, I'll return to Heaven at once. I'll come back immediately, so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time. Could you come along Gabriel?"

"Okay, Onii-Sama!"

"U-Umm. Michael-San!"

"What is it, Red Dragon Emperor-Dono?"

Just before he had left to Heaven, he turned around towards Issei who had a wondering expression on his face.

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask of you."

"Very well, there isn't time, but I'll hear this one thing."

"It's because of the system that Asia receive damage when they pray to God, right?"

"Yes. If Devils or Fallen Angels pray to God, the system moves and decides to give them light damage. Because this was included in the system with or without God's presence, it moves naturally. What about it?"

"Can't you make it so that there is no damage when only Asia is praying?"

Michael looked at Issei with a shocked expression on his face, with Chris smiling slightly at what Issei had wanted to do for Asia. Michael then laughed slightly and nodded in agreement.

"I understand. If it's only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters. Asia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?"

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

At what Asia had said with a bright smile on her face, Michael then smiled.

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only one Devil who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

"With this, you can pray to God without problems, Asia! …Though he doesn't exist."

"Ise-San!"

Unable to contain her happiness she wrapped her arms around Issei with a bright smile on her face, Michael then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small letter.

"Before I forget this is what I wanted to give you."

"Huh? What's this?"

"It's a letter from your mother."

Asia made an ecstatic expression on her face as he handed her the letter, she immediately opened it and started reading it. As she was reading the letter she started laughing cutely to herself, with a slightly embarrassed expression on her face. Issei then asked.

"What does it say?"

"She told me that she's been watching me since I was little and that she was sorry that she couldn't be there, and that she's proud of me. And…I'm not supposed to say the rest!"

Issei then made a confused expression on his face along with everyone else, as Asia started blushing intensely out of embarrassment. Once she got to the end of the letter, she noticed that were was a cute drawing off a blonde haired women sticking her tongue out playfully and pointed to the next page. And under the picture it read: "Next Page is meant only for Chris-Kun".

"Uh, Tou-San she says that the next page is for you to read."

"Huh?"

Chris made a confused expression on his face as Asia handed him the letter, and he started reading the letter. As he was reading the letter he started sweatdropped with a nervous expression on his face, after finishing he started laughing loudly.

"Hahahahahaha! Even after all this time she's still lecturing me."

"What does the letter say?"

"I'm sorry, mom I can't tell anyone. If I say anything, Angela threatened to bring down a mother's full wrath down upon me."

Both Asia and Chris started laughing at the letter that they had read, with everyone looking at them with a confused expression on their face. Kiba then turned towards Michael and he requested.

"Michael-Sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said."

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy Sword Research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

Kiba smiled at what Michael had said, but stopped as he felt his back being smacked slightly by Van who had a smirk on his face.

"That's great for you Kiba."

"Hahaha, thanks, Van."

As all of them were talking with one another, Azazel then turned towards Michael and stated with a smirk on his face.

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well."

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the Fallen Angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to God, after all."

"I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me."

[We will live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!]

Azazel had smiled at what the Fallen Angel troops had just said, Yuuma then smirked at what they all had said.

"You know for a perverted Tou-Sama, they really look to you."

"Hehe, is that right Yandere Dragon Queen? Well with the treaty between the Three Factions a success, you won't have to stalk Lance anymore."

As Azazel started laughing to himself, everyone else started looking towards Yuuma who was surrounded with a dark aura. She then smirked dangerously and summoned her Sacred Gear in her hand, with it being surrounded with a large amount of electricity. Everyone started stepping away from both of them with a cautious expression on their face, Azazel then started sweating slightly.

"Uh, come on Yuuma."

"Tou-Sama…YOU BAKA!"

Yuuma then brought down a powerful strike of lightning down on Azazel who dodged it, but more and more lightning started coming down on him.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!"

"You won't be forgiven until you're electrocuted at least a thousand times!"

"Please forgive me!"

"Not after you said that to Lance-Kun!"

Everyone could only watch as Yuuma was summoning several lightning attacks towards Azazel, who continued dodging the attacks. As they were doing that, Sona looked and noticed something beginning to blink in Lance's pocket.

"Lance-Kun, what's in your pocket?"

"Huh, the only thing is this."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue jewel that he was given, which continued blinking with a bluish white light. He looked towards it with a confused expression on his face.

"This is something that was found where Ojii-Sama's belongings where he made the Sacred Gears. It's been doing this since Yuuma-Chan, Vali, Azazel and Issei released their Balance Breakers."

"So it reacted several High-Level Dragons, it's possibly a Dragon sealed inside."

"Possibly, but I haven't gotten a response from it yet. But, I'll eventually find out what's in here."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out."

He only smirked at what Sona had said agreeing with her, but was stopped as Yuuma was walking away from Azazel who was lying down on the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Chapter Eighteen of the Magic Knight, both Issei and Rias had arrived in time to save Gasper from the Witches who were holding him hostage with Gasper showing off his abilities. And switched to the others fight against the Magicians/Witches, then Xander makes his appearance to those who were left in the conference room and explain his game to them, which almost caused him to be killed by Gabriel and Serafall. It switched to Vali's betrayal of Azazel and his match with Issei. Well, not much to say here. So until, next time.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka,** **Lavinia, Liu Bei.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya.**


	19. After the Conference

**Well, before starting the chapter let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and as for the Fairy Tail story I just wanted to know what everyone thought about it.**

 **.vendicatore** **: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, along with Lance's reaction about his father still being alive. And the dragon will be revealed in the later chapters, and I will keep going.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you loved the chapter, the Dragon sealed inside will be revealed later. Yes, this is the first time anyone has ever seen Gabriel that angry before along with Serafall helping her. I already came up with someone to be their adviser. And as for the Fairy Tail FanFic, I'm going to stick with the Oc x Mira pairing and that sounds like a great suggestion.**

 **King0fP0wers: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked Issei's reaction. You're right both of them have several things in common with each other. And it's going to be an Oc Dragon that doesn't actually exist in canon or mythology.**

 **YandereLover: Thanks, and you're right he does deserve the worst possible death that's imaginable. And as for that arc, well he's not going to like what happened with his daughter. You're right, I'll keep with the single pairing between both of them. And thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Ran: Thanks. For the Fairy Tail FanFiction, it'll be a single pairing Oc x Mira**

 **Eiyuuyan: Thanks, next chapter coming up. Also, this story will be single pairing.**

 **Lover of History: I'm glad that you liked the chapter, along with both Gabriel's and Lance's reactions. And don't worry, the Fairy Tail FanFiction will be a single pairing.**

 **Guest 2: Yes, the technical term for an Angel/Human Hybrid would be a Nephilim. Like the technical term for a Devil/Human Hybrid would be a Cambion.**

 **Now that those reviews are done let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **After the Conference**

Inside of the Occult Research Room, everyone was looking towards Azazel as he was leaning back in Rias' chair while looking towards everyone with a smirk on his face. Along with Yuuma standing next to him, Chris who was still wearing his suit and Elaine who was leaning against the wall. He then looked towards them and stated.

"And so, from today on I'll be the adviser of this Occult Research Club. Please call me Azazel-Sensei. Or Governor is fine too. Yuuma will also be transferring here as a 2nd-year student and Chris here will be as your new English Teacher."

"…Why are you here?"

Touching her forehead Rias had asked him with a slightly annoyed expression on her face, Azazel smirked and responded.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"More like Super Perverted, I should probably think about getting a Club Adviser for my club."

"That's already been decided, you'll have your Club Adviser after the Summer Break."

"Who is it?"

"That's a secret."

"It's my club, so I have a right to know!"

"Too bad, I'm not telling you."

Lance looked towards Azazel with a slightly annoyed expression on his face at how he responded to that so nonchalantly. Rias who was still reeling over the fact that he said that he wanted to score with the girls who were attending their school.

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me. Hahaha, I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Lance continued narrowing his eyes out of irritation towards Azazel, as he started laughing to himself after mumbling that last part. Issei then looked towards the replacement for the arm that he cut off during his fight with Cattleya and asked.

"Wait, what about that arm? Didn't you lose one of them?"

"Ah, this. It's a genuine artificial arm that I produced while researching Sacred Gears. It's an all-purpose arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. I wanted to be equipped with such a thing once. I equipped it in commemoration of my lost arm."

Azazel's arm then started changing into several mechanical alterations, before flying off his arm and returning. He then started explaining, as everyone looking towards him impressed.

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears owned by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organization called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous along with Lance and his comrades becoming well-known. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the info I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. We're calling it the Vali Team. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku."

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?"

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the Three Great Factions at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free-loading strong Sacred Beasts in Heaven and Demonic Beasts as well in the Underworld."

"…So it's a war?"

"No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from University, let alone this school's High School Division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Hmm, I really though that threat of a war would've ended with Kokabiel, but I guess there'll always be people who desire to cause destruction."

After Elaine had said that, she sighed slightly and looked away with a slightly annoyed expression on her face after remembering everything that happened with Xander. Azazel then looked towards Issei and asked him, with a wondering expression on his face.

"So, Welsh Dragon can you use the power of the Vanishing Dragon?"

"No, it doesn't function at all."

At what Issei had said, Lance nodded his head in agreement and stated with a calmed expression.

"Well, I guess as the Welsh Dragon you wouldn't be able to use the power of the Vanishing Dragon so easily as I thought."

"Wait, now that I think about it? Did you use me as a guinea pig to test that theory out?!"

"What it's not like I didn't think about it, I theorized it and I made sure it wouldn't kill you."

"You can't use people to test out a theory!"

"What, Azazel is way worse than me! He creates several untested machines and has members of the Grigori test them out, Yuuma-Chan even told me that he deliberately turned Vali into a girl for three weeks!"

At what Lance had told them, everyone spit take with the images of a female Vali entering their mind and how he must have reacted. Issei then turned towards Azazel and asked him, while making a disturbed look on his face.

"Why would you turn Vali into a girl?!"

"What? I only did that as a joke, he was actually kind of cute."

"Well, Vali-Onii-San didn't find it very funny, he even threatened to blow up Grigori with his Juggernaut Drive if you ever did that again. Though, I guess it was nice to have a big sister again."

As Yuuma was making a cheerful look on her face at the thought of having an older sister instead of a brother, Akeno looked towards her and started laughing in her usual tone. With Issei looking towards with a curious expression and asked.

"Akeno-San, how exactly did you meet Yuuma?"

"It was when we were little, I found her one day with her leg sprained, so I tended to her injuries. And after that day she just kept visiting, and she sort of became my little sister."

As Akeno was saying that with a cheerful expression, Azazel then looked towards Issei with a calculating look and stated plainly.

"Your power as the Welsh Dragon is still too unstable. Its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilize the Welsh Dragon's mighty power. For that, you must first master your Balance Breaker. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Sometimes a Pawn who only consumed one piece taking down the King has also happened. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

After Azazel had said that explaining the Rating Game with such precision, Rias looked towards him with a confused expression and said.

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly."

Azazel answered her question, as he continued the conversation that he had with Issei about mastering his Balance Breaker state.

"Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for longer periods of time."

"Yes."

After Issei said that energetically readying himself for the opportunity to make himself stronger than he is now, he then looked towards Gasper and asked.

"If, for example, we're attacked another time, can't we do something with Gasper's time stopping?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!"

"It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the Khaos Brigade."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!"

Lance started laughing nervously as he noticed Gasper hiding inside his cardboard box while crying along with Issei who sighed slightly. Azazel sighed slightly at Gasper's reaction and looked towards both Issei and Kiba with an interested expression.

"That's right, Holy Demonic Sword kid and Welsh Dragon. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"Same here."

Azazel made a slightly look of dissatisfaction at what both of them had just said and commented to both them plainly.

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for three days. For example, Yuuma can stay in Balance Breaker state for over three weeks, while Vali can stay in his Balance Breaker state for one month without either tiring."

At what Azazel had just said, Issei made a shocked expression on his face by just finding out another difference that was between both of them and the gap between them widening greater. He then looked towards Akeno and asked bluntly.

"Do you still hate us…no, Barakiel?"

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!"

After Akeno had said that with an angered expression on her face, Azazel could feel a cold feeling coming from next to him, which was coming from Yuuma who was making a cold stare. Wanting to change the subject so he wouldn't incur the wrath of his daughter. He then looked towards Lance, Xenovia, Jeanne and Yumi with an interested gaze and asked.

"Now, there's not much that I can say for the three of you since you were trained in the Chivalric Order at a very young age and you've gained more actual combat experience than the Gremory Group. Though, you three should work on increasing your control over your Aura, while the Durandal Girl needs to work on her control over her Holy Sword. For that, you four will be working with the Monstrous Woman, Elaine."

"I really wish that people would stop calling me a monstrous woman, though you're right. I'll be training from scratch, along with the training that I put Galahad and the other Paladins through. Which allowed them to gain perfect control of their Aura to the point where they were able to fight evenly against higher level opponents. And I'll even train Xenovia in how to control Durandal."

"R-Really?"

As Xenovia was making a slightly embarrassed expression by the prospect of training with her childhood role model, Elaine smiled slightly and responded.

"Of course, I haven't met anyone other than Vasco-Kun who could use Durandal, I've also borrowed it from him one time. And I even intend on teaching Lance-Kun on how to completely master his War God from."

Azazel then started laughing with an amused expression on her face, which caused Elaine to look towards him with a confused expression.

"What're you laughing about?"

"I swear Humans are so interesting, especially those Heroes who existed in the past. In terms of physical strength they're lower than Devils, but speaking in terms of potential they outrank Devils. Especially Elaine who mastered both of her aura and life-force to the point where she still looks twenty, despite from the fact that she's really…."

"Oh, god why would you even say that?"

Chris made a slightly nervous expression, but before anyone could respond to what he had just said….

* * *

CRASH! BREAK!

Everyone jumped out of shock as they heard the wall being completely broken with a tremendous force, which shook the room slightly. They turned their saw that Elaine made a massive hole in the walls of the Old School Building with a single punch. She was surrounded by a dense overflowing red aura, while she smiled dangerously along with her eyes twitching.

"Azazel, are you sure you want to finish that sentence."

Azazel then started to sweat nervously with a nervous smirk on his face as Elaine was leaking killing intent towards him, after almost mentioning her actual age. Despite the atmosphere, Van then looked towards him with a wondering expression and asked.

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask what exactly is up with that War God state?"

At Van's question, Azazel then sighed out of relief at him changing the subject. He then looked towards him and answered.

"Well, think of it as looking into a reflection on a lake."

"Uh, what?"

"A long time ago, there was a woman called the Lady of the Lac, the ruler of Avalon, Sir Lancelot's mother and women with beauty on par with a goddess'. Not only was she the one who gave King Arthur Excalibur, but she unlocked the hidden potential that was within her son. After he witnessed his comrades die in front of him, doubt that entering his heart along with self-hatred, those feelings manifested and caused him to enter a berserk state. And he fought through a large crowd of enemies with immense physical abilities, that state became known as the War God. And that's why only those three who felt the same feeling of doubt and self-hatred were able to awaken it. The fist was Elaine, then Galahad and finally Lance."

Everyone aside from those who already knew this made a shocked expression on their face, with Issei looking towards Lance and asking.

"Is that true?"

"Yea, for all three of us. Through that feeling of failing to protect those who were important to us, and it manifested into the War God."

After hearing that Elaine sighed slightly placing her hand over her face, while looking towards Azazel and stating.

"You really shouldn't research a families' abilities and their personal lives without permission Azazel, it's very rude and insensitive."

"What it's not like that no one else knows about it, besides it's not like that you didn't find the second power that was within the War God state, Elaine."

Lance made a confused expression on his face by what Azazel had just said, which caused Elaine to look towards him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Azazel could you stop that?! I should be the one who should tell him that, not a perverted megalomaniac with a Sacred Gear obsession!"

Azazel started laughing with an amused expression on his face, while Lance made a confused look and decided to ask them.

"What Second Power?"

"Well, you see the thing is…."

STAB!

Before Azazel could finish his explanation, Elaine stabbed Coreiseuse into the ground with a glare directed toward Azazel who started to whistle to himself. She then sighed and she started explaining it to Lance.

"It's something that I found out after I first mastered the War God, a form like Azazel stated represents our failure and self-hatred after we failing to protect what's important to us. The second power is a power forged by ourselves after overcoming that flaw and shows our resolves. A form that reveals our true inner selves and our true potential, The Altered God Mode."

"Altered God Mode?"

"It's not as simple as it sounds Lance, it's only gained after first completely mastering the War God along with at least five years worth of training along with accumulating everything you've learned. It's also the reason why I gained the title 'Crimson War Goddess' and Galahad gained the title 'True War God'."

"Right, that name Crimson War Goddess isn't just a playful title, it's a form that truly shows how terrifying this woman can be. Even I wouldn't be able to take her on if she truly got serious…she could even match Vali's bastard grandfather in combat."

Azazel grimaced slightly after having mumbled that last part to himself. He then looked both Issei and Lance with a slight smirk on his face, who made a slightly suspicious expression.

"Hey, Welsh Dragon is Ise fine, and Lance let's talk about something else."

"What?"

"So, how're you little harems going?"

Both of them then spit takes at what Azazel had just said, causing him to laugh loudly with an amused expression on his face. They then shouted in sync.

""What the hell?!""

"What? It's only natural for Devils, and the past predecessors of Boosted Gear had attracted several women around them. The same thing goes for Heroes, I've met several of them who attracted several women. I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero."

"P-Please wait a moment, Azazel! Please don't give Ise strange ideas!"

"Same thing goes my Lance-Kun!"

Both Rias and Yuuma declared, which caused separate other girls to look towards them with their eyes narrowed dangerously. Azazel then smirked and asked.

"It's fine, isn't it? At this age, it's perfectly healthy to be acquainted with one or two women. Or is there something wrong with your servant being acquainted with women?"

Rias started making an embarrassed expression on her face by what Azazel had just asked her, she then shook it off and declared.

"I'm the one who manages Ise's chastity!"

"Ise-San, do you mean to leave me and go somewhere far away…?"

"Ara, ara, Ise-Kun, I'll be lonely if you participate on the tour."

"…Ise-Senpai is the worst."

A small disagreement started to break out between; Rias who was making an annoyed look, Asia who began to tear up slightly, Akeno who was making a concerned look, and Koneko who was glaring at him slightly. Yumi then started embracing Lance tightly with a smile on her face and declared confidently.

"No one is taking my Lance-Kun away from me!"

At that moment, Jeanne started pulling Lance towards her with an annoyed expression on her face and declared.

"What do you mean, Yumi-Chan?! If anyone's managing his chastity it's me!"

"I'm his fiancee, so that position should go to me!"

"That position shouldn't go to two Blonde Blondes and a Sheltered Bluenette, it should go to me since we both have more in common."

""Don't call me a dumb blonde, you Fallen Slut!""

Yuuma's eyes twitched slightly at what the had just called her and she started laughing dangerously while releasing a dark aura.

"You girls are really pushing your luck!"

""Then bring it!""

As all of them started getting into an argument with each other, Azazel then started laughing loudly at them as Chris stated.

"You knew they'd start arguing that was mentioned, for a guy states that you loves peace more, you sure like causing trouble."

"It's all in good fun, plus it's not like it's doing any global damage."

"Though, Kuoh Town has now become the main location of the Three Factions alliance."

"Hahaha! The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's little sisters, God's grandson, and a legendary Dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the current Welsh Dragon to perfect his Balance Breaker. And for all of you to power up. You should train to achieve that during summer vacation."

"We also have to become stronger too."

At Rias' question, Azazel only nodded in agreement and answered.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several Young Devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

Azazel had answered the question that was current on Issei's mind clearly.

"I, in fact, recommend it. Battles in the games will be a good experience for current young Devils without any previous battle experience. It's because the present Devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of Humans, Fallen Angels, and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favorable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are."

Azazel then opened his arms wide, while declaring to them.

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it."

Everyone started looking towards Azazel with an odd expression on their face, as he started laughing dangerously to himself about something. This caused a cold chill to go down Issei's spine along with Kiba, and Gasper who was cowering inside of his cardboard box.

"Kukuku, there's the Boosted Gear which has begun an unknown evolution. And there's also the Holy Demonic Sword. Furthermore, there's the Forbidden Balor View. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms."

"Azazel if you do anything strange to Gasper, I'll take Secace and stab you in the back."

Despite him saying that threat, Lance sweatdropped slightly as he noticed Azazel continued laughing to himself. Chris only sighed to himself and looked towards all of them.

"Okay, everyone he'll be like this for a while. So just go back to class, while we have a chat."

"Yumi-Chan, Jeanne-Chan, and Yuuma-Chan. You all can go with them."

"But, what if the teacher…."

"Oh, just use magic on him and I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Also, Lance don't forget about after school."

"I won't."

After they agreed to what Elaine had said, all of them had left the room back towards their classroom. Once they were gone, Chris then looked towards Elaine who was trying to keep to herself and asked.

"Are you still blaming yourself?"

"Of course I am, I had the chance to kill him after he stole Lance's memories and I blew it! If I did kill him that day, then Galahad wouldn't have…."

"You believed that there was good in Xander, but there was never any shred of kindness in him even from the beginning. In the end, we all fell for it and now, the only thing we can do is believe that Lance can be the one who finishes him."

"I just wanted both of my grandchildren to grow up with their friends, but for everything to become like this."

Elaine clenched her teeth tightly with an annoyed look on her face, with Chris looking towards her with a slight smile on his face and stated.

"Come on, you're not the type of person who makes a sad look, you should smile like you always do."

At what Chris had said, Elaine smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him while rubbing her cheeks against his. Chris made an embarrassed expression and looked away from her as she was beaming towards him.

"Aw~ my adorable youngest is worried about me."

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

As Chris was making a slightly more embarrassed expression on his face, Elaine only smiled slightly and asked with a wondering gaze.

"Hmm, what do you think Galahad's doing now?"

"If he really is the same as before, he's probably pissing someone off."

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

In an unknown location, Galahad was leaning against a wall with an overconfident smirk on his face, he then moved his head out of the way as someone's fist drove into the wall completely breaking it. It was revealed to be Heracles, who had an enraged expression on his face. He clenched his fist and started to launch a barrage of attack, but Galahad kept dodging every one of the attacks.

"Missed, Missed, Missed."

"You damned bastard!"

"Come on, Goliath try a little bit harder."

Heracles started making an enraged expression on his face, with a faint light being released from his fist and he launched his fist forward. A large explosion was then released as his fist made contact with a solid object. As Heracles was beginning to laugh, it felt that his fist didn't make contact with someone's flesh, but it made contact with a piece of metal.

Once the smoke cleared, Galahad was wielding the Holy Sword Arondight, a double-edged sword, with gold and blue designs, a blue double handed hilt along with a hollowed out part near the hilt. He smirked as he pushed Heracles fist back, while it was surrounded by a powerful holy aura and he rested it on his shoulder.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say that you don't like being called Goliath."

"Bastard…."

"Do you really have to antagonize him?"

"Just look at the damage you two caused."

Galahad then turned around and saw Siegfried walking towards them with a slightly indifferent expression on his face, along with Georg who sweatdropped slightly.

"Oh, it's Sieg and Georg. I would stop if he wouldn't keep falling for it each and every time, then it wouldn't be much fun anymore."

"You really do enjoy toying with people, you're just like a child."

"Georg, what're you doing here? I thought you'd be polishing Cao Cao's boots."

Georg then started twitching his eyes out of irritation at Galahad's comment, but he calmed himself down and responded.

"Despite all of your talent and abilities, which could undoubtedly place you amongst the strongest human beings you're just making a mockery of both the Hero Faction and…."

"Neeeeeerrrd!"

"Wh-What?"

"God do you ever stop trying to lecture me, just because you have a High-Tier Longinus that blocks attacks doesn't mean I still can't deck you in the face!"

Georg looked towards Galahad with a confused expression on his face by what Galahad had just said to him, while he made a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Heracles then started looking towards him, while sighing and stated.

"And you really call yourself a Hero!"

At what Heracles had just said, Galahad started laughing with an amused expression on his face, which caused him to look at him with an angered expression on his face.

"What're you laughing about?!"

"Heroes, do you really think people are going to recognize the members of the Hero Faction as the Heroes who saved the day? Not only is our so-called leader planning on going genocide on several races who he believes can cause harm humankind. We're also associated with three remaining Devils who're planning on destroying the world just so they can rebuild it for themselves. And a girl who wants to drive a Dragon who makes those nine of the people among the Top Ten look like harmless cats. I'm sorry to break it to you, but the only thing waiting for us is a possible grave or being imprisoned. And you guys aren't heroes, just a ragtag team of misguided children, also actual heroes wouldn't drag a child involved in a war."

"Kids?! So why're you ever with us?!"

"Well Goliath, the only thing that I want is to fight against strong foes, and that's the only reason why I'm with you guys. Unlike you guys, I don't see myself as a Hero…I'm just looking for someone who can give me a real challenge."

"Heh, you're just like me you don't care about your own life. You just care about finding a challenge."

At what Siegfried had said, Galahad smirked and responded to him with a straight face.

"Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of dying, unlike you. If I die as a result of fighting, then that's alright with me. So, Goliath do you have anything else to add?"

Heracles then gritted his teeth at Galahad calling him that again, he clenched his fist and launched it towards Galahad. Without using his sword, Galahad caught his punch and blocked against the explosion barehanded and with one of his eyes glowing with a bright green light.

"What a light punch, I just know the real Hercules is probably in tears over how his descendant turned out. I guess I'm not one to talk, so later."

Galahad started whistling to himself as he started walking away from them and resting his sword on his shoulder. With both Georg and Heracles looking towards him with a slightly annoyed expression on their face.

"How're we supposed to work with him, he isn't exactly a team player."

"He's an annoying bastard!"

"You guys could try forcing him out, but I despite either of you could defeat him. So you're just going to have to deal with him."

After Siegfried had said that, both of them grimaced slightly and only sighed out of irritation.

* * *

 **Knight of Chivalry Club**

After school was over in Kuoh Academy, Lance was walking inside of the KOC Clubroom with Yuuma following behind him. And once she completely walked inside of the room, she started looking around with an impressed expression on her face.

"Wow, I'm impressed this room looks better than any other room that I've seen here."

"You wouldn't have said that after what it originally looked like, but it didn't take me that long to renovate the classroom. This room is completely soundproof and no one can enter the room, but…."

"Oh, so no one can hear us~?"

Before Lance could respond to what Yuuma had just said, she had pushed him down on one of the couches. She then got on top of him straddling his waist with a seductive look on her face, which caused him to look at her with an odd expression.

"What're you doing?"

"What~? I've never had any alone time with my Hero-Kun."

"But, Yuuma-Chan there's something that…."

Before Lance could finish his explanation, Yuuma leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lance's causing him to blush slightly. After discovering that she showed no sign of stopping, he wrapped his arms around her and started deepening the kiss. Yuuma smiled slightly as both of their tongues started to wrestle for dominance, once they separated there was a single trail of saliva left behind.

"Wow, I never thought you'd be so bold Lance-Kun. Now~"

Yuuma then sat up and took off her jacket along with her shirt, which caused her breasts contain by her black lacy bra to bounce up and down. And as she started to rocket her hips against his lower body, she started feeling something press against her womanhood.

"Oh~ I see someone's getting excited, then I might as well start~"

She then leaned down towards him with a sultry smile, but before she could do anything else both of them heard the door beginning to open.

OPEN!

The door to the KOC Club Room opened revealing Xenovia, Yumi, Jeanne and Sona who were looking towards them with both a shocked and angered look on their face. After noticing them, Lance placed his hand over his face, while sighing slightly.

"I was trying to tell you, only the Vice-President and other members can enter without permission."

"Hehehe, I guess I should've let you finish."

Sona looked towards them with her face slightly reddened and she shouted while glaring mainly towards Yuuma with an angered look.

"Th-This behavior is prohibited on school grounds! Now, I ask that you get off Lance-Kun!"

After Sona demanded that as she fixed her glasses with a slightly annoyed look on her face, while glaring towards Yuuma. She only sighed slightly and looked towards them with a nonchalant look on her face and stated.

"Like I'll take orders from a girl with mosquito bite breasts."

After Yuuma had said that, Sona's eyes started to twitch out of annoyance, with a blue aura started being released from her body along with some killing intent. Everyone then looked and noticed several water particles starting to form around her.

"M-Mosquito bites?"

"This isn't going to end well. Yumi-Chan, could you close the door?"

"O-Okay."

Once Yumi closed the door, and despite the strong barrier that was around the classroom there was a slight tremor being released from inside of the room.

* * *

 **Several Minutes Later**

After club activities were finally over, Lance, Yumi, Jeanne, Xenovia along with both Yuuma and Sona were walking towards the Du Lac Residence. Sona then sighed slightly, while looking towards Yuuma and stating to her calmly.

"Yuuma-San, I just hope that you won't do anything like that again."

"Oh, Sona-Chan I was just having some fun with my Lance-Kun."

"Lance-Kun, I'm also sorry about the damage that I caused to your clubroom."

"Don't worry, I can have that fixed in no time."

Despite saying that in a calm tone, he was slightly afraid of her after the damage that was caused after what Yuuma had said. He then looked towards her and asked.

"So, during this meeting with the House of Devils, you're going to tell them your dream?"

"What dream?"

"Yumi-San, my dream is to build a school for Rating Games in the Underworld for Devils whether they're Low-Class and reincarnated Devils."

"That's amazing Sona-San, that's really a noble goal. I hope you can achieve it one day."

"Same here, Sona-Chan!"

Sona smiled at both Yumi and Jeanne endorsing her dream of one day opening up her Rating Game school. As they continued walking down the street, Xenovia then turned her head towards Lance with a question suddenly entering her mind.

"Lance-Sama, what did Chris-San mean about after school?"

"Oh right, he said something about having some renovations done to the house by the members of the Ambrosius and Du Lac Family. He said that they should be done when our club activities were over."

"Hmm, I'm curious to see what the changes are."

"Well knowing his family, it'll probably be over the top."

"What do you mean?"

At Xenovia's question, Jeanne had started laughing slightly along with Yumi who started doing the same thing, which confused her slightly. Yumi then answered her question, while continuing to laugh slightly.

"There are two things that the Du Lac Family specializes in, one being pretty obvious is breaking public property, which they're on assignments. And the other being in general contracting, since they tend to fix the things that they break."

"You make is sound like we intend to break stuff."

"So what about that time when you destroyed those three buildings, while on assignment?"

"That wasn't even my fault?! It was because of those five demons I was chasing after."

"Well, it was partially your fault."

At what both Yumi and Jeanne said, while giggling slightly with Lance looking away with an embarrassed look on his face. He was stopped as he looked and noticed that all of them had stopped with their mouths opened slightly, and he made a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't expect for them to do this."

Lance made a confused expression on his face by what Yumi had said, until he then looked forward and saw that his house was now a large six-story house. He then started laughing nervously, which scratching the back of his head.

"Well, at least they didn't go over the top with it."

Sona made a slightly shocked expression on her face by what Lance had just said, she then decided to ask him.

"You call this not going over the top?"

"Well, we might as well check it out."

[Alright.]

At everyone agreeing with what he had said, all of them started exploring the new renovations that were done to the house. With Lance walking upstairs and walked into his room finding that it was way bigger than it was before, his bed being bigger with even a canopy, with a new computer on a desk, a new flat screen tv.

"Wow, they did a really good job. Let's see what else is here."

Everyone continued going through the renovations that were done to the house by the Du Lac and Ambrosius families. Those renovations done were:

* * *

 **Du Lac Residence After Renovations**

 **1st Floor:** A larger living room, a larger kitchen, dining room, two guest rooms, and bathroom; **2nd Floor:** Lancelot's room, Xenovia's room, Yumi's room, Jeanne's room, one vacant room and two bathrooms; **3rd Floor** : four vacant rooms, and two bathrooms; **4th Floor:** four vacant rooms and two bathrooms; **5th Floor:** four vacant room and two bathroom; **6th Floor:** Library with variety of books that vary from both normal and supernatural /magic material built in another room was a large lab that he almost geeked out after seeing it.

 **1st Floor Basement:** built here is a spacious training room, a variety of sized hot baths with a fridge filled with flavored milk; **2nd Floor Basement:** Indoor Swimming **3rd Floor basement:** Storage room and Garage.

* * *

After everyone was finally finished exploring the rest of the renovations done to the house, all of them sat down inside of the living room and started talking, while drinking flavored milk. Jeanne then started making a cheerful expression on her face and stated.

"Both of the Ambrosius and Du Lac Families really outdid themselves with these renovations, they're awesome."

"I know my rooms way bigger than it was before."

"There even an elevator so we can go down to the other floor, there's enough room for even Sona-San to move in if she wants."

At what Jeanne had said in a cheerful tone, Sona spit takes slightly with a slightly embarrassed expression on he face and looked towards her confused.

"J-Jeanne-San, I don't know that…."

"Oh, come on it'll be fun."

"Uh, I…."

"Then can I move in?"

""No!""

Both Yumi and Jeanne instantly declared that Yumi couldn't move in with them, with her looking at them with a confused expression and asked.

"Why not?"

""You keep calling us dumb blondes!""

"That doesn't mean I'm not great company."

KNOCK KNOCK

Before Yuuma could respond to what both of them had said, they heard a knock coming from the front door, with Lance walking over to answer it. Once he opened the door, he saw Elaine standing outside wearing a slight smile on her face. Noticing her odd expression, Lance look at her and asked.

"Elaine, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing I just have a surprise for you."

"Really? The last surprise that you had for me, I ended up with a fiancee."

"It's not like that, it's just there are some people who would like to see you."

"And who would…?"

[Onii-Sama/Aniki!]

Lance's eyes had widened as he heard a large cluster of voices coming from several children both boys and girls, who then charged towards him after Elaine moved out of the way. Lance looked at all of them with a smile on his face and started laughing slightly.

"Hahaha, I can't believe that you guys are actually here."

"Of course! When Elaine-San said that we could see our Onii-Sama again, we immediately said yes!"

One of the boys who were among them, then stepped passed the girls and asked Lance with a smile on their face.

"Aniki can you show us a new tricks?!"

"Come on, we're the ones who deserves Onii-Sama's attention first!"

"No you guys don't, we're the ones who saw him first!"

Lance started looking towards both the boys and girls as they started to argue with each other, over who got his attention first. He sighed slightly and whistled loud enough to gain their attention, he then looked towards the boys and stated.

"Come on, you guys know that you can't talk to a girl like that. It's not what a Knight does."

[Yes, Aniki.]

The boys looked down with a look of disappointment on their face, with the girls looking towards the boys with their tongues stuck out. Lance then turned towards them and stated.

"And girls shouldn't be acting unladylike, it's unbecoming for a Knightess."

[Yes, Onii-Sama.]

Both of the groups of boys and girls had apologized with each other, Lance then looked towards them with a smirk on his face and asked.

"So, do you guys want to see something cool?"

[Yes!]

Lance's ten pure white angel wings sprouted from his back, once the kids saw them they made an amazed expression on their face.

"Ah, that's so cool!"

"Onii-Sama's an Angel!"

"Actually, I'm Half-Angel."

The kids looked towards him with a more amazed look on their face, they started crowding around him both touching and examining his wings. The five girls then looked towards him with a smile on their face, with Sona stating.

"He's really good with kids."

"Yep, Lance-Kun as always been like an older brother to them."

"That means he'll be a good father to our children."

Jeanne then looked towards Xenovia with a slightly annoyed look on her face, she then declared.

"I'm still having a hard time believing that she chose you instead of me, I would make a waaay better fiancee than you!"

"What're you talking about Jeanne-Chan, I'd make a better fiancee!"

"And as always all three of you are wrong, I have more chemistry with him than either of you."

All four of them started glaring towards each other with sparks beginning to fly between them, as Lance was still playing with the children. He suddenly noticed one of the boys shouting excitedly.

"Ahahaha! The four Onee-Samas are fighting!"

After he had said that, Lance turned his head and spit take as he saw all four of them with their weapons out, which were surrounded by a strong aura. He unfolded his wings and shouted.

"Come on, don't fight in the living room!"

"By the way, Lance-Kun. There's something that I wanted to let you know."

"What?"

"I met both Gabriel-Chan awhile ago. And she had said that they might have something that you might be interested in when they get finished."

"What would be?"

At his question, Elaine started wagging her finger with a playful look on her face and responded cheerfully.

"That's a secret~"

Lance looked at her with an odd expression on his face, but before he could ask her what she was talking about, he started feeling a strong presence coming from behind him. And he turned around as they started charging at each other, Sona then sighed and exhaled before shouting.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE AND BEHAVE YOURSELVES!"

At Sona demanding for them to stop with an angered look on her face, the four of them stopped and looked towards her with a terrified look. They then placed away their weapons and started looking away from Sona, Lance then made a surprised expression and stated.

"Th-That was amazing, I've been trying to get them for days."

"You need to be more direct with them, just like the members of the Student Council."

"Well, I think someone just established their position as Alpha."

"What're you talking about Elaine?"

"Oh~ nothing, Lance-Kun."

Lance sighed again as Elaine avoided answering him with a smile on her face, the kids then started to look towards Lance as their stomachs started growling.

[Onii-Sama/Aniki we're hungry!]

"Okay, then let your big brother cook for you guys."

[Yea!]

"So would you girls like to help me?"

They only nodded and started walking into the kitchen along with Lance as he started making dinner for the children who were inside of the house.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter nineteen of the Magic Knight, it's after the meeting between the leaders of the Three Factions with everyone making their plans over the summer break. Lance finds out more about more about the War God mode, along with gaining some renovations done to the Du Lac Residence. There was a small interlude with young Galahad being shown in the Hero Faction and is obviously not getting along with some of them.** **He meets up with some of the children who were in the orphanage within the Order, with Elaine telling him about a certain gift. Well, not much more to say. So until next time, later.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka,** **Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya.**


	20. The Meeting of Young Devils

**Welcome to the next chapter of the Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **King0fP0wers: Thanks, I'm glad that you like the chapter. And you're correct, Lance and the others won't be involved with the incidents concerning the Rating Games since they can't actually perform in them at the moment.**

 **Hellspam: Yea, Yuuma makes it a habit to tease everyone…especially those who likes Lance. And you're correct, the Kaichou of the Student Council has declared her status as Alpha.**

 **Sebastian: It's not a problem.**

 **DocSlendy: Glad that your are excited. Those questions will be answered in the future chapters.**

 **Sebastian: It's alright and I'm glad that you liked both stories.**

 **King0fP0wers: I've been thinking about it and I might have Gilgamesh as a member of the Hero Faction, since it sounds like an interesting idea. Though I'm thinking about having him resemble Gilgamesh from Fate/Zero or from Fate/Prototype.**

 **Shaker: Hmmm, I've never thought making a character based off of Erza.**

 **Now that those reviews are done, let's get right to the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The Meeting of Young Devils**

On the day of the gathering of the Young Devils, the day after the Occult Research Club had arrived in the Underworld. Both Issei and Asia had officially met up with the rest of the Gremory Family including both Rias' and Sirzechs' mother, Venelana Gremory.

They also met up with Milicas Gremory the child of Sirzechs and Grayfia, later on both of them were taught what they needed to know as newer Devils. Currently everyone from the Gremory Group were riding on a train through the City of Lucifaad, the original territory of the original Lucifer.

While they were looking outside of the windows on the ground, everyone were wearing their summer school uniforms. Kiba then looked towards Van with a slightly amused look on his face, he later laughing and asked him.

"So are you going to visit your parents any time soon?"

Van started to wear an embarrassed look on his face, which was followed by a slightly more annoyed look on his face after he asked that.

"I'll go when I'm ready."

"What afraid she'll call you…."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Kiba."

After saying that with slightly malice in his voice, which caused Kiba to laugh nervously and he later turned towards Issei who was looking at the sights within the Underworld.

"This is the city of Lucifaad within the Maou's territory. It's the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-Sama lived."

"And then we're going to change over to the subway from here. Since there'll be an uproar if we go from the surface."

Van added after Kiba finishing explaining it to him, suddenly as he was thinking about the current situations of the Underworld they started hearing several high pitch screaming.

"Kyaaah! Princess Rias-Samaaaaaaa!"

Issei looked outside of the train and noticed several younger Devils looking towards Rias with a look of longing on their face. Akeno then looked towards him and started to explain it to him.

"Buchou is the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's also beautiful, so she's a yearned-after target among Low and Middle-Class Devils, you know?"

Issei nodded in agreement to what she had said, though Gasper made a terrified look on his face as he was sitting behind Issei.

"Hiiiiiiiiii…So many Devils…."

"How troublesome. Let's switch over to the underground train quickly, before it becomes an uproar. Has the private train been prepared?"

Rias asked a pair of men dressed in black suits, who seemed to be their bodyguards for the meeting of the Young Devils. One of them nodded in agreement to what she had asked and answered.

"Yes. Please follow me."

Everyone of them then started to follow both of the bodyguards through the underground subway train, suddenly more young Devils were cheering out for Rias who waved towards them.

"Rias-Samaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

After a couple of minutes, they arrived in the basement of the biggest building inside of the city and they were escorted to elevator. Rias then looked towards them and said with fighting spirit in her voice.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. The people above are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form."

Everyone nodded in agreement to what she had told them, they later traveled up several floors through the elevator and the door finally opened. Once it opened, they looked and noticed another employee standing in front of them and bowed.

"Welcome, Gremory-Sama. Please come this way."

They later continued to follow the employee all the way down the passage, until Rias looked forward and recognized a certain person.

"Sairaorg!"

Sairaorg was a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes, along with an energetic appearance and a good physical build. After hearing his name being called he smiled towards her and shook her hand after approaching them.

"It's been a while, Rias."

Issei looked towards him and could almost immediately sense the pressure that his body was releasing, along with the rest of her peerage.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my mother's side."

After Rias as introduced him, mostly everyone made a slightly shocked look on their face at what she had told them. Sairaorg then added.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family."

Issei couldn't hide his look of shock after he introduced himself as the next head of the clan of the Great Devil King. Rias then made a sudden confused look on her face and asked.

"So, what are you doing in a passage like this?"

"Ah, we came out here because it's so idiotic in there."

"…Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing."

As Sairaorg was making a slightly annoyed look on his face, suddenly they heard a loud noise from where they were standing.

* * *

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting."

Everyone started heading towards a large door and entered inside of a large banquet hall, which was now smashed up. Inside Devil were split up into two camps, they were glaring towards each other and had their weapons pulled out. With one side made up of evil looking goblins and the other side was a made up of a group of ordinary devils.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top."

Asked a beautiful spectacled young women around the same age as Issei and the others, wearing a blue robe that exposed little of her skin. She was making a cold and sharp gaze, along with releasing a wave of demonic power from her body.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' Onee-San really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!"

Standing in front of her with a vulgar statement was a delinquent with black tattoos on his face, along with clothing to match his attitude.

"Hey, what's with the vulgar mouth?"

Suddenly a familiar voice asked, which was revealed to be Lance who was currently wearing the Kuoh Academy summer uniform. Those among the Gremory Group looked towards him with a shocked look on their face, as they weren't expecting him to show up. Without paying them no mind Lance walked passed them and walked towards the delinquent Devil, Zephyrdol. Van looked towards him with a confused look.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Van, you've seen firsthand what Lance is capable of doing and there's no way he'll lose."

"He wasn't who I was worried about."

As both the young female Devil was glaring towards Zephyrdol with an annoyed look on her face, but she later turned her head and looked towards Lance with a confused look on her face.

"Yo, Goblin Face would you mind apologizing to this beautiful young lady? If you're going to act as the King of your peerage and the next head of your family, then you might want to stop acting so vulgar."

The spectacled female Devil was slightly taken back by Lance suddenly by Lance suddenly calling her beautiful, while Zephyrdol looked towards him with an annoyed look.

"Huh?! Who the fuck are you?!"

"Oh, where are my manners? My names Lancelot Du Lac, the descendant of Sir Lancelot and Merlin Ambrosius. Though I'd prefer that people call me Lance…also you got one more chance to apologize."

"Hah! Like I'm going to listen to some damn Knight!"

Zephyrdol started releasing a large amount of demonic power from his body and aimed it towards him, but he was stopped as Lance plunged his fist into his stomach. The punch sent him flying into the wall and broke it slightly on contact. After seeing that happen, several people who were among his peerage started to surround Lance.

"You bastard!"

"Damn Human!"

Lance smirked slightly at everyone beginning to surround him and at that moment, several light weapons started to appear around them. He then looked towards them with a smirk on his face and commented.

"You guys might want to look after your master first, shouldn't that be your first concern? If you want to fight, then you'd better make sure you're ready for a world of pain."

[…!]

His peerage looked towards Lance with a slightly stunned look on their face and with a single snap of his fingers the light weapons vanishing from sight. They then went towards the now unconscious Zephyrdol and started to check up on his condition. Lance then turned towards the spectacled young women with a slight smile on his face.

"So are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly alright. Thanks for that, he always does idiotic things like that…though were you telling the trust when you said that you were the descendant of both Sir Lancelot and Merlin?"

"Yea, pretty odd right…uh."

"My names Seekvaira Agares, though this feeling. Though you aren't completely human are you, Lance-San?"

"You got me, I'm actually a Half-Angel my names moms the Seraph."

Seekvaira looked at him with a slightly shocked look on her face, but before she could respond Sairaorg started to walk over towards them. He then looked towards Seekvaira and stated with a calm tone.

"There's still time. Put your make-up on again. It wouldn't do to attend the function while wearing something so bad."

"I understand, Lance-San I would like to talk with you more on a later date."

After Seekvaira responded to what Sairaorg had told her, he then looked towards his Peerage members and said to all of them.

"Call the staff. The hall is too messed up, and I won't be able to have tea with Rias like this."

All of them nodded in agreement and went to call for the staff members, he then turned around and locked glances at each other.

As both of them continued to match glares with each other both started to release a very dense aura from their bodies. Everyone looked towards both of them with a shocked look on their face, due the high pressure they were releasing.

"It's been a long time, Sairaorg."

"It sure has Lance."

Suddenly both of them shook each others hand with a smirk on both of their face, which caused mostly everyone in the room to face fault out of shock. After they stopped shaking each others hand, Sairaorg started to let out a laugh and stated.

"Hahaha, I never thought that I'd meet you again in the Underworld."

"Yea, I thought always though that if I came here…it'd be on my own."

"Lance-Kun?"

Lance stopped as he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him, he turned around and saw Sona along with Saji. He also looked and noticed the Occult Research Club looking at him with a confused look on their face.

"What's the those looks? I thought you'd guys be happy to see me."

"It's not that, just what are you doing here?"

"Hahaha, well you see…you sister."

After Lance answered Sona's question, she made a slightly annoyed look on her face and started to shake her head slightly.

"Oh, Maou what did she do?"

"Well, she requested me to come here…after she kidnapped me while I was asleep."

[SHE DID WHAT?!]

Everyone looked towards him with a shocked look on their face, while Lance continued to scratch the back of his head. Sona placed her hand over her face as it was reddened out of embarrassed, after hearing what Lance had said to them. Van then sighed slightly and stated.

"Maybe you should try sleeping less, Lance?"

"…You messing with me right?"

Lance asked back as he gave Van a deadpanned look at what he had asked, while Van only shook his head out of irritation. Rias then looked towards him with a wondering look on her face and decided to ask them.

"So, how exactly did you meet Sairaorg?"

"Couple years back, I was on a mission for the Chivalric Order involving a group of Stray Devils somewhere in eastern Europe and he just happened to be on the same mission. Long story short, we took care of the and we had a small sparing match. After a while, we decided to leave it at a draw."

"Hahaha, that was a great fight. Though, I'd like to settle it someday."

Rias looked at Lance with a shocked look on her face at what she had just head, knowing full well how Sairaorg was in a fight.

"Y-You guys actually fought?"

"You know for a Technique-Type like me going into a full on fight with this guy who's a hardcore Power-Type like my grandmother, it's basically suicide. I also have history with his Pawn who was actually acquainted with Lionel."

"One of the Paladins? How where they related?"

"Well, lets just say them being close would be an understatement."

After Lance had said that, Rias looked towards him with a more confused look on her face, along with the rest of her Peerage.

* * *

Sometimes after the staff had came and fully repaired the reception hall using magic, after everything had finally settled down the young Devils had started their greetings. The first one to started their greeting was Seekvaira, while everyone were sitting around a table.

"I am Seekvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

The last person to give their introduction was the young man who was drinking tea, while everyone was caught up in the uproar a few minutes ago.

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone."

Diodora seem to give off a gentle atmosphere, after he was finished Sairaorg stepped forward and started to explain.

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforeseen accidental death. Zephyrdol from just before is said to have become the new candidate for the next head."

Once he had said that Lance started to make a slightly surprised look on his face, along with Issei who was made a surprised look. After a while, everyone was later led inside of a large room where the higher ups were and the four Maou were sitting on the next level. Lance looked up and saw the other two Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus.

He also saw Serafall who was wearing something other than her Magic Girl outfit. After noticing him staring at her, Serafall looked towards him and waved at him with a cheerful look on her face, which he returned with a nervous smirk on his face.

"I really need to have a talk with her after this."

Lance later noticed some people among the higher ups looking towards him with an odd look on their face, but he paid no mind to them. He the looked and noticed Sairaorg, Seekvaira, Sona, Rias, Zephyrdol and Diadora started to move forward step by step. He then looked and noticed Zephyrdol looking towards him with a hesitant look on his face. An elderly male devil spoke with a solemn voice while he clasped his hands together.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils."

A fully mustached male Devil spoke out with in a sarcastic tone.

"They seem to have fought right away, though…"

Sirzechs then spoke from the topmost level, while he was sitting down in his seat.

"You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

At what Sairaorg had suddenly asked straight out, which Sirzechs answered him straight out.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible."

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done…."

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

"I understand."

Sairaorg answered, while nodding in agreement to what Sirzechs had said seeming to be content.

"Now then, I apologize for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld."

Everyone hung on Sirzechs' words along with a certain few immediately knowing that there wasn't a single hint of a lie in his words. He then looked towards Sairaorg and asked him.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

"My dream is to become Maou."

[Hoh….]

The higher ups let out a breath of wonder by what Sairaorg had declared as his goal that he declared without a single hint of hesitation. One of the higher ups then added to what he had said.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it."

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one."

After Sairaorg had answered their question, Rias was up next to declare her dream to the higher ups and she proclaimed.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

After declaring her dream, Issei along with the rest of her peerage decided to assist in making her dream come true. Sona then declared her dream to the higher ups without a single ounce of doubt.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

Upon hearing her dream, one of the higher ups scrunched up one of their eyebrows and asked her wanting to confirm her dream.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

"That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction."

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

The laughter of the higher ups started to rule over the entire assembly halls, which caused Lance to unconsciously clench his fist out of irritation. Confused by this Issei looked towards Rias for an answer, but he only looked and saw that her eyes were narrowed with a serious look on her face.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

"I'm serious."

Serafall had nodded strongly in agreement, though the higher ups Devils continued to look down on her dream and declared.

"Sona Sitri-Dono. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class Devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern…."

"Who're you guys to look down on her dream?"

Their attention was then drawn towards Lance who said that without the slightest bit of hesitation in his voice. One of the higher ups looked towards him with their eyebrows narrowed.

"You're the abomination half-breed child of a Seraph, someone like you shouldn't even be here."

"Hey, I didn't want to be here in the first place and if I wanted to hear a power hungry rant from an old man I'd go hunt down my bastard grandfather. Though what I find confusing is what's the issue with Sona who wants to build a Rating Game school for lower class Devils. She just wants for them to have the same privileges as everyone else. Or is the issue really that you guys don't want the other Devils without status to have a future, so you won't lose your own power? Also for you information, I enjoy being Half-Angel and having a great mom."

After Lance had said that last part in a mocking tone the higher ups looked towards him with their eyes narrowed towards him, through Sona looked at him with a slight look of appreciation.

"You…."

"In that case! If my Sona-Chan wins magnificently in the games, you won't have any complaints, right? Since many things are granted by saving up good results in the games!"

Everyone was surprised by Serafall's sudden suggestion, though everyone looked and noticed that she wasn't in her normal cheerful mood. She then looked towards the higher ups and shouted out with watery eyes.

"Geez! You Oji-Samas are all joining forces to torment my Sona-Chan and Lance-Chan! Even I have my limit of endurance! If you bully them that much, I'll torment you as well!"

At what she said, Sona covered her face out of embarrassment, while Lance only started to laugh with a nervous look on his face.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people."

Everyone inside of the reception room paid attention to what Sirzechs had said to them, with his attention later directed towards both Rias and Sona.

"Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

Both of them blinked out of surprise to what he had said, Sirzechs then continued by saying.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona."

Both Rias and Sona then smirked and looked towards each other and immediately declared, with sparks between them starting to fly.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona."

"A match between Rias-Chan and Sona-Chan! Yes~ It may fire things up!"

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later."

* * *

After Serafall's cheerful tone along with Sirzechs finishing the conversation the meeting had finally came to a conclusion. Inside of the hallway, Lance was suddenly stopped by Sona who was making a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Lance-Kun, I have to stay thank you for what you defending my dream."

"It wasn't any problem, no one should ever look down on anyone's dream. Especially since I actually look forward to when your school is actually built."

"Yes, though I may first have to get passed the first obstacle blocking that path."

Lance then looked and noticed the serious look that was on Sona's face, as she continued to think about the upcoming battle between her and Rias. But before he could say anything, he felt someone's breasts being pressed up against his arm.

"Heh, Lance-Chan that was awesome what you did for Sona-Chan."

He turned his head and saw Serafall looking at him with a childish smile on her face, which Lance returned with a plain look. His look caused Serafall to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"Huh, what's wrong Lance-Chan?"

"Serafall, how about to next time you need me to come somewhere. You just ask me?"

"Eh? I tried waking you up several times, but no matter what I did you wouldn't wake up. Though you look so cute when you're asleep."

"But seriously this is the third time."

"Th-Third time?!"

Sona was shaken out of her thoughts and made a shocked expression on her face by what he, she then looked towards Serafall with a disappointed look on her face.

"Onee-Sama you shouldn't just kidnap Lance-Kun?"

"It not like I wasn't going to give him back to Gala-Tan and I couldn't help it, he was just so adorable. And besides Lance-Chan forgives me right?"

Serafall then looked towards Lance with a smile on her face, but stopped as she noticed that Lance was looking away trying to avoid contact with her.

"I haven't forgiven you yet Serafall."

"Awww, come on Lance-Chan."

Serafall continued to attempt to get Lance's attention, but constantly failed to do so and it caused her eyes to become watery. Though Lance still only looked away with his arms crossed.

"Come on, please say you forgive me Lance-Chan! Pretty pleeeeeaase!"

Serafall then started to give Lance puppy dog eyes, while holding both of her hands together and Sona looked towards Lance immediately noticing that his guard started to break down. As she continued to give him the puppy dog look, he let out a single sigh and looked at her with a slight smile.

"I could never stay mad a Sera-Tan, especially when she gives me that look."

"Ahhh, Lance-Chan never scare me like that again."

After Lance had said that, Serafall immediately glomped him and pressed her breast against his chest with a more childish smile on her face. Sona could only look at both of them with a deadpanned look on her face, but she only smiled slightly. Serafall then stepped away from Lance and then said to both of them.

"Now, there's something else that I need to ask of both of you."

"What is it now Onee-Sama?"

"And does it involve you kidnapping me again?"

"Oh, come on I'm not going to kidnap Lance-Chan again. Though, I did learn something about you while she sleep."

"And that would be?"

"You nestled into my breasts in your sleep, while groping my butt you naughty boy."

Serafall answered his question as she placed her hands on her reddened cheeks, while Lance made an embarrassed look on her face.

"Y-You're joking right?"

"Nope~"

"Onee-Sama, what is it that you wanted from both of us?"

"Sona-Chan you still haven't made a pact with a Magician yet have you?"

"No, wait you…."

"Then why not make a pact with Lance-Chan?"

At what Serafall suddenly asked them, Sona made a slightly questioning look on her face along with Lance who was making a curious expression. Sona then decided to ask.

"But why now?"

"Oh, come on you still want to realize your dream of making a Rating Game school?"

"O-Of course I do, but that…."

"Don't forget that making a pact with a Magician is essentially a rite of passage for a young Devil, to make a pact with one of the descendants of the Legendary Magician, Merlin would be beyond great for you. And it would also be great for Lance-Chan in his research has a Magician."

Neither of them couldn't find anything wrong with what Serafall had told them, but both of them were more shocked about her coming up with something like that. She then looked towards both of them and made a sideways peace sign, while winking at both of them.

"I wasn't made a Maou just because of my demonic power and cute looks, so how long will you two would like to be partnered with each other."

"How about a ten year pact? That would sound the most reasonable."

"I'm alright with that Sona."

At what both of them had agreed upon, Serafall looked towards Sona with a mischievous smile on her face and asked.

"Hmm, Sona-Chan did you already think about this beforehand?"

At what Serafall had asked with a smile on her face, Sona only looked away with a reddened look on her face out of embarrassment.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

After a while, all three of them met inside of Serafall's room, which was filled with magical girl memorabilia along with other anime related items. Both Lance and Sona were sitting in front of each other on the floor, with documents writing in demonic symbols that explained their pact and ritualistic candles in a bowl.

"Onee-Sama thanks for helping with this."

"Oh, don't worry about it Sona-Chan. You're dear Onee-Sama would do anything for you, now why don't both of your get started~"

Both nodded in agreement, Lance picked up a small knife and cut his hand until he spilled blood to write down his name in magical symbols. Sona did the same thing, but she wrote down her name in demonic symbols. After completing this, both of them started to chant.

"In the name of I, Lancelot Du Lac, I shall make a wish to the King of the Sitri Group and heiress to the Sitri Clan, Sona Sitri. You shall make make a pact with me, and become my sworn companion."

"In the name of Sona Sitri, the King of the Sitri Group and heiress to the Sitri Clan, I hereby promise to make a pact with you, Lancelot Du Lac. So, let us get along."

After she finishing with the Sitri Clan symbol appeared on both of their cheeks and later vanished away, while emitting a blue light. Once it vanished away, Serafall nodded in agreement and stated cheerfully.

"Now, Sona-Chan and Lance-Chan are partners in terms of business."

"Then I look forward to working with you Lance-Kun."

"Same here Sona, though what're you going to do for the Rating Game?"

"I always thought that I might eventually have a Rating Game match against Rias, though I'll have to come up with some strategies to deal with her offense."

"Well, if it's you I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Sona blushed slightly at what he had said, while Serafall started to bounce around energetically and she declared.

"Alright why don't all of us take a dip in the hot springs together, the ones here in the Sitri Territory are always so therapeutic~"

"O-Onee-Sama I can't…."

"Oh, come on it'll be fun~"

"Sera-Tan I really don't think…."

Without saying anything else Serafall immediately took both Lance and Sona by their hands and took off from her room dragging both of them along against their will.

"Lance-Kun, I'm sorry about heeeer!"

"It's alright, but does she know that we can waaaaaalk!"

Serafall continued dragging both of them along against their will with a cheerful look on her face, while giggling childishly.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter twenty of the Magic Knight, this showcased the meeting of the Young Devils with an unexpected arrival from Lance who was a victim of Serafall again. He met up with Seekvaira, and had a minor confrontation with Zephyrdol, along with meeting up with Sairaorg again. Well, the meeting went like original, though Lance stood up for Sona's dream. Well, not much else to aside from both Lance and Sona making a pact with near the end. Also for the Fairy Tail FanFiction, I was thinking about making my Oc Character a Shadow Devil Slayer.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka,** **Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya.**


	21. Training in Paradise

**Welcome to the next chapter of the Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Yea that guy was among one of the worst Devils in the High School DxD world. Also you're right Sona's dream is something that's good for the children of the Underworld, and I'm glad that you liked the idea with the Pact between Lance and Sona. That sounds like a hilarious idea, though it would sound wrong since it might hurt Asia's and Gasper's feelings. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far, along with the idea for the Shadow Devil Slayer.**

 **King0fP0wers: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Yea, I think that I'll go with the idea of his appearance from Fate/Prototype also I was thinking about making Gate of Babylon into a Sacred Gear. I'm glad that you liked their pact. And in the Light Novel, it was mentioned that Sairaorg found Regulus after its owner died and later manifested itself.**

 **Gabriel790: Thanks.**

 **JackVileRipper: Well, the requests that Lance do during school are different from the ones that are done by Devils, so it really won't have much of an effect on them.**

 **Desdelor97: Thanks and I will.**

 **CCG's Ninja: A descendant of the first Hero would be a great addition to the Hero Faction. I feel the same way, I read his wiki page and his profile does suit the DxD Universe. And while being a member of the Hero Faction, he would be constantly proving that he's the more superior Hero more than Cao Cao who wields the strongest Longinus. I've actually been thinking about that last part.**

 **Gaiden: I will soon.**

 **Now that those reviews are done, let's get right to the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Training in Paradise**

The very next day after the meeting of the Young Devils was completed, everyone gathered inside of the Gremory Clan's huge garden. Everyone there were wearing jerseys for the start of their training for the summer break, expect for Lance who was preparing to leave. Azazel who was also wearing a jersey and carrying several documents that concerned their separate training regimens.

"Let me say this first. What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that mainly focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is you Rias."

Azazel had first explained to them about their current abilities along with the probable results if their training did go well. He then directed his attention towards their King, Rias Gremory and he began to explain the training regimen that he designed for her.

"From the beginning, you have been a high-spec Devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade Devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

After hearing what Azazel had said, Rias nodded her hand strongly and began to reminisce on the incidents that they were all involved in. And the memories of how she was hardly able to do anything against those they had fought against in the past.

"Yes. I want to become stronger than I currently am."

Her burning determination to get stronger caused the members of her peerage to smile slightly, Azazel then nodded and handed her the training regimen that he developed for her.

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

After she read through the entire document, Rias tilted her hand out of confusion after realizing that it was just a basic training that he had came up with.

"…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"That's right. It's a basic training method. That's just fine for you. You've already collected everything. That's why your power can only be raised by basic practice. The problem is the quality of the King. Over time, the King seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the end of the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a King needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure that your group's servant devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. It's the same as a battlefield."

Azazel explained the purpose of the basic training regiment that he had assigned to her. After hearing his explanation, known of them could laugh at it, since what he had said made since. Some King didn't need to just developed their abilities, but they also needed to focus on their intelligence. Azazel then turned towards Akeno and without even hearing it, she could understand what she had to train to overcome.

"Next, Akeno."

"…Yes."

"You must accept the blood that flows within you."

"…!"

The expression on Akeno's face had became more depressed by what Azazel had just said. Since the part of accepting her other half was something that was very difficult for her. Though, Azazel had continued to talk about the training for her and brought on several issues that she should've been able to overcome in the past.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phoenix family. What was that? With your original specs, you should have been able to easily defeat the enemy Queen. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel powers? You limited yourself to only thunder. If you don't add light onto thunder and make lightning, you can't display your true power."

"…I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The Priestess of Thunder must become the Priestess of Lightning."

"…."

Despite her not answering him, Akeno had understood that she didn't have much of a choice on the matter and just silently agreed with him. Since what she was doing was only limiting herself and if she continued she wouldn't be able to fight against higher level opponents. Azazel then turned his attention towards Kiba, who was fulled prepared for whatever training he had designed for him.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later."

Kiba had full understood that he needed to maintain his irregular Balance Breaker to be able fight in very difficult situations along with fighting for long periods of time. And the fact that it continued both Holy and Demonic properties made it even more essential in combat.

"For sword training…will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again."

Kiba nodded in agreement, though the question being who his teacher was entered the minds of both Issei and Lance. After Kiba had explained that, Azazel had turned his attention towards Van, who had his hands in his pocket.

"Next, is Van."

"Yea."

"First, you have to be able to use Muramasa better than you currently do now. Despite the increase in both power and speed you get, you'll need to train your body, mind and spirit more. Though the training to be able to overcome the effects of a Demon Sword is going to be intense. You also have to locate Murasame, since it'll be essential in controlling it more properly. If you'd like I could have the members of Grigori…."

"That won't be necessary, one f Kiba's old friends had told me where it was located. For the sword training, I'll just train with Kiba and his master again."

Van had answered with a calm look on his face, though he was also prepared for the training that Azazel had made for him. And he was also looking to finally be able to master the Demon Sword that was in his possession, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to grow stronger. Azazel then looked towards Gasper who was making a look of panic on his face.

"Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are both very substantial. Skill improvement of your bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive Hikikomori Escape Plan program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

Everyone who were there knew that Gasper had carried a very dangerous ability that was both beneficial and that were also very dangerous if it got out of control. And not just the ability of his Sacred Gear, along with the strong vampiric abilities that he was born with he would become a more formidable opponent if they were ever mastered. As Gasper was making a more nervous look on his face, he felt someone placing their hand on his head.

"Don't worry Gasper, I know that you'll be able to master your Sacred Gear and along with your special vampire powers."

Lance had told him with a confident smirk on his face has he began to pet Gasper's head comfortably, which had caused him to smile and calm down a little. Azazel had looked towards Lance suspiciously after hearing that from him, but he ignored it for now. He then turned towards his attention towards Asia who was making a prepared look on her face.

"The same Bishop-Class, Asia."

"Y-Yes!"

"You will also need to improve your body and magic with basic training for that part you'll be practicing with your father, Chris in that training. Also, your main task would need to be strengthening your Sacred Gear."

"Isn't Asia's recovery Sacred Gear already the best? She can heal everything besides sickness and stamina just by touching."

Issei had spoke out his opinion about Asia's Sacred Gear, which no one there could refute since her ability in healing was already great. Though before Azazel could answer the question that was on his mind, Lance had interjected and stated.

"It has nothing to do with her abilities in healing, since she's been using her Sacred Gear since she was a child her ability to heal is possibly greater than most of the current users of Twilight Healing. The problem is the fact that she has to touch or be within a specific range of her ally to be able to heal them."

"Could Asia's Sacred Gear expand its range?"

Rias was interested by what Lance had said about Asia's Sacred Gear, he smirked slightly and answered her question. Though Azazel who was supposed to be giving the explanations was making a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Uh, Lance I'm…."

"Yea, it's very possible. There's a very specific process needed to make it possible, but it just shows the worth of Twilight Healing. And just how amazing my adorable little cousin it."

"So it's also possible for Asia's Sacred Gear to be used in long-range as well!?"

"According to…."

"Lance this meeting is being ran by me!"

Everyone were shocked by the look of annoyance that was on Azazel's face, Lance then looked at him with a sheepish smirk on his face. Azazel then coughed out regaining his composure and he began to answer Issei's unanswered question.

"According to the theory based on the data gathered by our organization. It should also be possible for the Sacred Gear aura to be issued from the whole body and to use the recovery on all allies within one's surroundings."

They made a look of surprise on their face by what Azazel had just informed them about and he continued on his explanation.

"But, the problem is that it would seem to heal both enemies and allies without discernment. It would be fine if it could distinguish between enemies and allies and heal only allies, but…I'm worried about Asia's own nature."

"Asia's…what are you worried about?"

"It's her personality that he's worried about."

"Thanks for that Lance…she's a kind person. When seeing an injured enemy on the battlefield, Asia would think in her heart of wanting to heal him too. That would obstruct the Sacred Gear's ability to distinguish between enemies and allies. Most likely, Asia wouldn't be able to obtain this distinguishing power. This enlarged healing range that I spoke of just now can be a double-edged sword for this team. Even so, you should keep the range expansion in mind."

A slightly shocked look appeared on their face, while Azazel had explained the newest possibility that he had found out for Asia's Sacred Gear through his research.

"That's why I've found another possibility. The power to fire the healing aura."

"S-So you mean I would send my healing power to someone that is some distance away from me?"

Asia had asked him, as she demonstrated by making a cute gesture of throwing something. After seeing that, Azazel nodded his head in agreement and continued with his discussion.

"Yes, it seems that you can directly throw it. When Ise is battling 10 meters away and is injured, you would fire your healing power at Ise. If what you have used until now is a standard limited field, the one I'm explaining now is a projectile version. You could heal even if you aren't directly touching."

"T-That's amazing! Asia can play a great active role like that!"

Issei had exclaimed out of excitement along with Asia who shared the exact same enthusiasm as him. They knew that her Sacred Gear would be useful in combat, but they never though that it would be that versatile in combat.

"Its power would be a little less than with direct touch, but being able to heal allies from far away is still a strategic characteristic with many uses. With one or two people jumping into the front lines and arranging for the healing Asia and someone to guard her in the back, you'd be able to make the ideal formation."

At the opinion that Azazel had gave, Rias nodded in agreement and responded.

"It's an easy method, but that's why strong tactical formations are simple. Usually, the method used to heal allies is Phoenix tears or some mixed healing medicine. Asia's Sacred Gear could easily top those with its all-purpose characteristic and reliability."

"That's right. The power of Asia's Sacred Gear, which can also heal devils, could be called this team's distinctive characteristic and weapon. After that is merely a test of Asia's strength. Please finish the basic training properly, okay?"

Azazel explained as he handed Asia a slip of paper and she nodded in agreement with an enthusiastic look on her face.

"Y-Yes! I'll do my best!"

Azazel had nodded her head in enthusiasm with a slight smile on his face, knowing that she would complete her training regimen. He then turned his attention towards Koneko.

"Next is Koneko."

"…Yes."

Despite her ghostly response, everyone could tell that Koneko was releasing large amounts of fighting spirit full prepared for her training. And Azazel had began to explain the regimen that he had came up with.

"You have nothing to be criticized about, as you possess the elementary traits of offense and defense as a Rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offense in Rias' group than a Rook like you."

"You don't have to be a dick, Azazel."

"He's right about that Azazel that wasn't really cool."

Lance had interjected with a deadpanned look on his face with Issei commenting afterwords, which caused a slight tick mark to form on Azazel's forehead.

"Why're you even here?!"

"I just wanted to stay for a while and possibly annoy you."

"…I know that."

After hearing that from Azazel, Koneko started to make a frustrated look on her face knowing that there were others who carried more power than the current her. But without worrying about her expression, he continued on with his explanation.

"The ones at the top of offense in Rias' group are currently Kiba, Van and Ise. It's because they possess brutal weapons with Kiba's Irregular Balance Breaker, Sword of Betrayal. Van's Demon Sword Muramasa along when he eventually finds the Holy Sword Murasame. And with Issei who carries the power of the Boosted Gear, Scale Mail."

Koneko could only nod in agreement to what he had stated.

"Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you."

After hearing that from Azazel Koneko looked away with a slightly emotionless look on her face. Since like Akeno there was part of her that she couldn't accept easily. Though she looked up had she felt someone patting her on her head with a comforting look on his face.

"Don't worry, if it's Koneko-Chan, you can become stronger."

After saying that in a comforting tone, it caused Koneko to blush slightly, though she brushed his hand aside with a look of frustration on her face.

"…Please don't say that so lightly…"

Issei along with everyone were slightly surprised by her sudden change in tone, before he could think about it any further Azazel had looked towards him last.

"Now then, the last is Ise. For you…Please wait a moment. Should be here soon…"

A look of confusion appeared on his face, but he looked towards Azazel and noticed him looking towards the sky. Out of curiosity everyone followed his gaze and they noticed a very large shadow coming in their direction at high speed.

* * *

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

At that moment, there was a massive impact that shook the very ground under them with the tremor from the attack causing everyone to fall to the ground.

"What was that?"

Van asked with a look of confusion as him and everyone else started getting up from the ground, their attention was caught towards the large smoke cloud that was created due to the impact. Within the large could of dust was a massive shadow that stood over them. Cutting through the cloud of smoke were two massive wings, standing in front of them was a large dragon standing at least fifteen meters tall with dark purple scales along with two large yellow horns.

"A Dragon!"

Issei made a shocked look on his face by what he had saw, a large dragon was standing over them and releasing a powerful presence from its body.

"That's right, Ise. This is a dragon."

Azazel commented in a nonchalant tone, though the dragon looked towards him with a menacing glare to match the look of irritation on his face.

"Azazel, you have some nerve openly entering devil territory."

The dragon declared in an irritated tone, looking as if he was preparing to attack Azazel at any moment. But Azazel only waved his hand forward in a defensive position, while laughing nervously.

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-Sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tannin?"

Azazel had asked him, slightly hoping that the dragon now named Tannin wouldn't attack him due to actually gaining permission from the Maou.

"Hmph. Well, it's fine. I specially came here because of Sirzechs' request. Don't forget your surroundings, Fallen Angel Governor."

Tannin threatened Azazel, which caused him to laugh slightly, but not before directing his attention towards Issei.

"Hehehe. Anyway, Ise. This guy is your teacher."

After Azazel had stated that Issei made a slightly shocked look on his face, before shouting out of confusion at the thought of having a dragon as a teacher.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! This huge dragon is!?"

"Hahahaha, that's awesome. You should be lucky to get personal training from one of the former Dragon Kings! Though you should be careful, I can sense that he posses power on par with the Four Maou."

"Lance, I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Oh, come on you're not going to die…probably."

"You're not helping!"

As both him and Issei started getting in a one sided argument, Tannin looked towards both with a slightly interesting look on his face. His attention was then directed towards Issei's left arm.

"It's been a while, Ddraig. Can you hear me?"

After hearing his call, Issei's Boosted Gear had automatically appeared without him calling for it. And then Ddraig's voice could be heard coming from it in an amused tone.

 **[Ah. how nostalgic, Tannin.]**

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?"

 **[This guy is a former Dragon King. I told you about the 'Five Great Dragon Kings' before, right? Tannin here was a Dragon King back when they were the 'Six Great Dragon Kings'. The Dragon called Tannin recorded in the Bible is him. And his power is comparable to a Maou-Class Devil.]**

"Tannin became a Devil, so the Six Great Dragon Kings became the Five Great Dragon Kings. Even among the current Reincarnated Devils, he is Ultimate-Class. One of the Highest Grade of Devil."

Issei made a slightly shocked look on his face by what Azazel had told him, but it soon turned into more respect than anything else.

"Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin. It's even said that his fire breathe is equal to the impact of an actual meteorite. He's one of the few Legendary Dragons that are still active right now. Sorry, Tannin, but please help with the training of this kid who carries the Red Dragon Emperor. I want you to teach him how to use a Dragon's power from scratch."

"Even if I don't do it, it should be fine if Ddraig teaches him directly, right?"

"Even so, there is a limit to it. He really needs True Dragon's training."

"The original actual combat form. I see, so you're saying that you want me to torment this boy."

As both of them were getting into a conversation about Issei's training, he shook slightly after hearing the words 'Torment'.

"This is my first time training someone who harbors Ddraig."

 **[Please control yourself, Tannin. Even though he's gotten stronger, he wouldn't be able to fight against you if you went all out. And I'd like it if he remained in one piece.]**

"It's fine as long as he doesn't die, right? Leave it to me."

Tannin commented onto Ddraig's concern, though Tannin then looked towards Lance with an interested look on his face. With Lance looking at him with a wondering look on his face.

"So you must be the Half-Angel that I've heard about, though I'm sensing a familiar presence coming from your person."

After Tannin had said that, Lance reached into his pockets and pulled out the jewel that Michael had gave him a while ago. Upon seeing the jewel, Tannin started to sense a presence that was familiar to him and he started to laugh slightly.

"I always wondered when I would see you again. …Hmm, I guess you haven't fully woken up yet."

"Huh, do you know who's sealed in here?"

"Like Ddraig, he's an old acquaintance. I'm guessing his consciousness started to stir up after both Ddraig's and Albion's hosts fought against each other. Though I can already tell that he's beginning to wake up again."

Lance took note to what Tannin had said and placed the jewel back in his pocket, Tannin's attention then went towards Azazel.

"The period is about 20 days in human world time. I'd like for him to completely master his Balance Breaker for at least a Day or Two. Ise, work as hard as you can without dying."

"And take a break once in awhile."

"Would you stop talking like I'm going to die!"

Issei exclaimed towards both Azazel and Lance as he glared at both of them, but he was stopped as he felt a very large hand wrapping around him. He turned around hesitantly and noticed that it was Tannin, who later turned towards Rias bowing his head in respect.

"Miss Rias. Can you lend me the mountain there? I'll be bringing him over there."

Rias turned her attention towards the mountain that he was talking about that was further away within her families' territory.

"Sure. Please teach him well."

"Leave it to me. I'll train him right to the edge of death."

Again Issei started to shutter slightly about how nonchalant they were being about his death during their training. But before he could say anything, Tannin flew away at high speeds towards the mountain that Rias had allowed him to use.

"Buchoooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Everyone just waved nonchalantly towards Issei, as he was taken away by Tannin to train on the mountain and everyone walked away to do their own separate training. After mostly everyone were gone leaving only both Lance and Azazel, though considering how both of them were are the atmosphere was a bit awkward.

"So where Yuuma-Chan? Normally when I see her, she follows you around to make sure you don't cause any unnecessary trouble."

"What am I a child?! Yuuma went off somewhere to do her own training with Slash Dog, since Vali left she felt like she needed to get stronger to compensate for him leaving. She's always trying her hardest for the good of either Grigori or others. So much that either her or Shemhazai would be better suited to take over if I ever retire."

"I really can't see someone like you ever retiring."

"Hahaha, you're not exactly wrong about that! I really can't see myself not studying Sacred Gears or creating new inventions. Or…."

"Turning men into women and trying to date them."

"…turning men into women and trying to date…. I hate you."

"It's your own fault. Who turns a guy into a girl?"

"I have perfectly rational explanation for that."

"And that would be?"

Lance had asked with a wondering look on his face, he was truly curious onto what his reasons was to why he turned a guy like Vali into a girl.

"My reasons are mine and mine alone."

"Now you just trying to avoid it."

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"You're not exactly wrong, I'm basically finished here."

* * *

Lance had waved of his hand he summoned a magic circle under his feet and he was surrounded in a bright light. Once the light had dimmed away, Lance had vanished away from the Underworld. In the Du Lac Residence, a bright light appeared in his living room and Lance had appeared from it.

"Well, someone finally decided to show up."

He had heard a familiar voice directed towards him. Lance turned his heard towards Elaine was was sitting down on the couch sitting tea along with Xenovia, Yumi and Jeanne. He looked and noticed Jeanne putting her cup on the table and pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"Lance-Kun you're later! You shouldn't keep a group of ladies waiting!"

"Ah! I'm sorry I just got…."

"No excuse!"

After receiving a light scolding from Jeanne, Lance started scratching the back of his head, while making a sheepish look on his face.

"I didn't expect that from Jeanne of all people."

"Neither did I."

Both Xenovia and Yumi were slightly stunned by the usual cheerful Jeanne lightly scolding Lance for being late. After witnessing what happened, Elaine had stood up and looked towards all four of them.

"Well, now that he's finally here we can get started. I'm sure everybody has packed everything that they needed."

Everyone had nodded in agreement to what she had said, since they had all packed whatever they had needed for their training and placed it their own personal dimensional storage. After getting everyone's confirmation from them, Elaine had looked towards Lance.

"Now everyone gather around me and Lance mind if I borrow Secace for a while?"

"You sound excited."

"Of course, this will be the first time that I'm personally training with my grandson."

"Just don't go over the top."

"Muu, you sound just like Galahad and Chris."

Elaine pouted slightly, as Lance was making a worried look on his face. Since he knew full well of what she was like when she went out of control, though he still haven't seen what would happen if she absolutely went all out. But without questioning her further, he summoned from his dimensional storage and handed Secace over to her.

As everyone began to gather around her, Elaine dragged her finger along the edge of Secace's edge and drew a bit of her blood. After seeing that everyone made a shocked look on their face, but Elaine began to chant.

"Acknowledge my blood as the Leader of the Family of Knights, I am the descendant of the Queen of Paradise and the Knight of the Lake the defender of Camelot. With one of the symbols of his power, the Demonic Sword that tears open space in hand, allow me to open up the Gates of Paradise…."

As she continued the chant, her blood fell from the tip of Secace and landed on the ground. A white magic circle appeared under their feet that had had ancient symbols in them. Everyone looked towards the magic circle with a confused look, since none of them recognized it.

"…I ask that we're permitted to enter to the Holy Island."

* * *

The magic circle under them began to glow with a bright light and all of them were immediately transported to a different location. After they regained their vision, all four of the teens were completely entranced by what the saw. They were transported onto the beach of a large beautiful island, the island also had a forest area filled with different plants and a mansion like building near the middle.

"I've never seen anything like this."

"This place is so beautiful."

"W-Where are we?"

Xenovia had an amazed look on her face, along with Jeanne who was captivated by the beauty of it and Yumi who was slightly confused since she had no idea where they were. Even Lance made a shocked look on his face by what he was witnessing.

"Well, I can see that you're all surprised even Lance hasn't been here. So I hereby welcome you all to the Legendary Island, Avalon."

A look of surprise appeared on their face by what they had just heard from Elaine, they were currently in the legendary island in Arthurian legend.

"Lance-Kun haven't you been here?"

Yumi had asked Lance as she looked towards him, but he only shook his head in disagreement.

"No."

"Yea, I'm actually feeling kind of peaceful right now."

"Same here, I've felt anything like this."

Yumi, Lance, Jeanne and Xenovia were feeling a calming sensation washing over them. Elaine noticed the looks on their face and smiled slightly.

"Ah, I guess that I should explain. As you all know Avalon is an ancient island mention in Arthurian Legend, where the island where the original Sir Lancelot was born and raised by his mother, the Lady of the Lake. A women blessed with vast magical abilities and power, so much that she was looked upon as a goddess by the people. With the help of a certain being, she placed a barrier around all around Avalon one that keeps it separate from the outside to that, this place is perfect for someone who wants to train their mind, body and spirit."

"Why haven't I been here before?"

"There was never an appropriate time to bring you here, until now. And like I said, this is the perfect place to train since its cut off from civilization."

Elaine answered his question with a slight smile on her face, though Lance looked at her with a slightly skeptical look on his face.

"Did you bring me here so I wouldn't try and run?"

"Funny, both Galahad and Chris asked that same question. But, are you going to try and run?"

Lance began to stare at Elaine with a determined look on his face, he then smirked towards her and declared.

"This isn't the time for me to run off and take a nap. I'll gladly take any punishment you can dish out."

At what Lance had said in a determined tone, with Yumi, Jeanne and Xenovia nodding their heads in agreement.

"With the threat of the Khaos Brigade, we can't be relaxing now."

"We came here because we wanted to get stronger than we are now."

"I want to master Durandal more that I do now."

After seeing the determination that was on everyone of their faces, Elaine smiled with an elated look on her face. She was both happy and proud that all of them wanted to improve themselves through the summer break instead of relaxing like normal teens there age would.

"Then go and get dressed for training, because I'm going to put you guys through the wringer."

[Right!]

All of them had let out a shout of confidence and the left to their.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

Everyone then came back dressed in jerseys meant for training, they looked and noticed Elaine wearing a red colored jersey. And stabbed into the ground next to her was weighted knight sword, along with four other swords lying in front of them.

"So, before getting down the main training. Let's have a small practice match, all four of you versus me."

Elaine unstuck her sword from the ground and slashed her sword downwards, releasing a small shockwave that knocked the four swords into the air. Each of the swords began falling down towards them with Lance being the first one to catch his, but Elaine had appeared in front of him with insane speed. As her sword was coming towards him, Lance blocked her attack with his sword.

But despite him blocking her sword, the sheer physical force of it had sent him flying backwards. After grabbing their swords, both Yumi and Jeanne started attacking at Elaine with quick graceful sword techniques. But Elaine began blocking each of their with quick and precise movements.

" _Despite both of them constantly fighting, their teamwork is as strong as when they used to train with Naomi."_ Elaine thought with a slight smile on her face, as she continued blocking their attacks. She then looked and saw Lance finally regaining his balance with his sword still intact. _"_ _Hmm, with that first attack I was really trying to at least crack his sword. Even at that speed, Lance must've redirected some of the force."_

As Elaine was mentally complimenting them, she had sensed someone charging at her from behind. At the same time, both Yumi and Jeanne slashed downwards towards her together. Elaine then held her sword in a reverse grip and slashed her sword upwards, knocking them into the air. With a roundhouse kick, she sent both of them flying into the same direction and she blocked an attack coming from behind her by Xenovia.

" _As for Xenovia she has amazing capabilities with a sword with equal physical force, well its expect from someone who uses Durandal and wielded Excalibur Destruction."_ Elaine wondered as she began to force Xenovia's sword back. _"_ _If she ever masters Durandal she could become a force to be reckoned with and as for Lance."_

Lance had appeared close to Elaine and slashed towards her with the sword in his hand. Since she was still using her sword to block Xenovia, she held her hand out with a red aura surrounding her hand.

" _Despite being a Technique Type fighter, he's pretty well-balanced in both speed and strength."_

After noticing that neither of their attacks were getting through, both Lance and Xenovia stepped back away from her. After gaining some distance away from her, both Lance and Xenovia exchanged glance. Without saying anything, both of them had nodded at each and vanished with high speed. Elaine just stood there with her sword resting on her shoulder just waiting for them to make their move.

Suddenly both of them appeared over her slashing their swords downwards, with Elaine blocking their attack with her sword. As she was preparing to counter with her own attack, they vanished again and started making several combined attacks at high speeds.

" _They've haven't known each other for long, but they make a good team. And their speed is amazing."_ Elaine thought with a smile. _"_ _But, against someone like me."_

Elaine began surrounded her sword with a large amount of red aura, but this aura was recognized by Lance as Touki. After gaining one of their next positions, she slashed towards them releasing a condensed red slash towards them.

The person who appeared in front of her attack was Xenovia, who didn't have time to avoid it. Before the attack made it towards her, Lance suddenly appeared and pulled her away from the attack. Elaine's attack continued sailing forward passed them and began to cut through the ocean, until it finally dissipated.

"Thank you, Lance-Sama."

"No problem, but I don't think that its the time for thanks just yet."

"Can you guys flirt later?"

Elaine playfully asked, as she began charging towards them. Though she was stopped as both Yumi and Jeanne recovered and intercepted her with their swords.

"She's right Lance-Kun, now might not be the time to be flirting."

"I hate to agree with her Lance-Sama, but she's correct."

Jeanne playfully called out, while Xenovia added onto what she said. And from the look on her face, Lance couldn't tell whether she was kidding or not.

"I wasn't flirting!"

After preparing his sword Lance charged towards Elaine, along with Xenovia.

* * *

 **Several Minutes later**

After several minutes of sparring against Elaine, all four of them were left on the ground breathing slightly faster and covered in sweat. Though Elaine was still standing spinning her sword around in her right hand, while she was whistling a tune. Yumi looked towards Elaine with an exhausted look on her face and she started to make a shocked look.

"Seriously after all that at she's not even tired."

"That's what years experience give you, though I'm impressed that you guys lasted this long. But you're far from fighting to your best, the same thing goes for you too Lance."

"Huh?"

"You just awakened the powers that Xander had sealed off just a couple of days ago, so you should work on mastering them over the summer break. Along with the issue with the controlling both your aura and your War God state, so I'll be showing you how to gain better control over both."

Lance didn't refute what Elaine had said, since they were still things that he needed to work on if he stood a chance against the opponents that he'll be eventually facing. Elaine then turned towards both Yumi and Jeanne.

"The same thing goes for both of you, you both will need to work on the control over your aura the same as Lance. Yumi your swordsmanship is as topnotch as always, though there are some things that you still need to work on polishing. Jeanne not only should you try working on your swordsmanship, but you should also work on further polishing your Sacred Gear."

Both Yumi and Jeanne nodded in agreement to what Elaine had said, she then turned her attention towards Xenovia.

"As for you Xenovia, you should try to gain better control over the wild horse known as Durandal. There's a place on the island that's perfect for you to concentrate on doing that. Though, I guess it would be better for you to use another Holy Sword. I'm sure that Ise-Kun wouldn't mind you borrowing his Ascalon. Well, that's enough for today and after what you guys went through you deserve a break."

They nodded in agreement to what Elaine had said and they begun heading towards the mansion like building that rested in the middle of the island. Once all of them were out of sight, Elaine had sighed and sat down on the beach looking towards the moon with a solemn look on her face.

" _I don't doubt that they can get stronger than they are now in just twenty days, and I believe that Lance can get even stronger. He even inherited strong genes from both Galahad and Gabriel, along with their best qualities. I know how Xander fights and he doesn't just defeat his opponent…he makes sure to destroy them to the point where their emotions shatters. And if Lance…."_

As that thought came into her mind, Elaine slapped her cheeks on both sides with her hands and shook off whatever thought came into her mind.

"No, I'm just worrying too much. If its him, I believe that he can do something about Xander. But, if the time ever comes…I'll do what I should've done a long time ago."

"Elaine we're making dinner, if you don't hurry we're going to eat it all!"

Lance had shouted from further away, with Elaine standing back up and heading towards them. Though the resolved look on her face didn't fade away.

"I'm coming, don't start without me!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter twenty-one of The Magic Knight. The summer training session for both the Gremory group and Lance's group are started. Lance and the others had headed to the Island Avalon to train with Elaine. Everyone what they need to work on through the summer and have planned to go through the training with her. And there's nothing else to discuss, so until next time later.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka,** **Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya.**


	22. The Second Ruler of Avalon

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Lets answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked the chapter and don't worry, Gabriel will soon make her appearance.**

 **Desdelor97: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the chapter.**

 **Guest: Thanks and don't worry she'll soon make her appearance during their summer training. You're right to be excited. And I've never really thought about doing an Attack on Titan FanFiction, but that series isn't really that kind of story that I'm interested in writing.**

 **Fallen-of-Kings: Well, I personally welcome you to the site. I'm happy that you like the development of each of my characters in my story. Don't worry, I already have an idea for Lance's Sacred Gear along with how his War God is going to further develop in the near future. And yes, I was thinking about having Sona as the Alpha.**

 **Gabriel790: Thanks.**

 **King0fP0wers: Welcome, your majesty. I'm glad that you like the idea of them training on the island Avalon and you're right that would've been an interesting idea, both of them would definitely have a lot of things to talk about. Don't worry, I already have an idea of what I'm going to do with the Gate of Babylon as a Sacred Gear. Also you're right about Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceler, it is only capable of erases abilities that are enhanced due to Sacred Gears or Weapons that were made due to them. I already had Fafnir be currently contained in Azazel's Downfall Spear. And you're correct, due to its abilities it could be counted as a Longinus-Class Sacred Gear.**

 **Guest 2: Yep, in Arthurian Myth, Avalon is considered to be like a paradise. You're correct, only those who're capable of entering Avalon are those who currently have permission. Yes the idea of both of them eventually battling against each other would be a battle to look forward to. And like I said in the other response, Sacred Gear Canceler won't be able to block the Gate of Babylon due to it only being able to fire off stored weapons.**

 **Lance-Sama: Don't worry that time will eventually come, you're right that would be something that she'll be mad about and that's something Kuroka will take advantage of.**

 **Guest 3: Yea, that is basically the entire relationship between both of them. And you're correct, that is something that she'll definitely use against him.**

 **OverpoweredOC: I have considered adding Ophis to Lan** **ce's Harem.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Welcome back to the site, it's good to hear from you. And you're right even if he's annoyed by Lance's interruptions, he'll also have to be considered with being electrocuted by his Yandere daughter. Also the relationship that Tannin had with the being sealed inside of the jewel will be revealed in the later chapters. You're correct about those four getting more time with Lance than the others and you're correct about Sona taking the position as Alpha.**

 **Guest 4: Yep, the fight between the Knight and the King will soon come in the near future.**

 **Guest 5: I will not say whether he will or will not be receiving Brave Saints.**

 **John: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story. And more Oc characters will be arriving in the near future and I don't think that Gil will be interested in joining his rival.**

 **CCG's Ninja: I'm glad that you like the chapter along with the idea for them to be training on Avalon. The full extent of their training will be revealed later and I can't put Fafnir into the Gate of Babylon due to him already being inside of Azazel's Artificial Sacred Gear.**

 **Naruto: I'm glad that you like the idea of the fight between the descendants of the Great Knight and the King.**

 **Now that those reviews are done, let's get right to the next chapter.**

* * *

 **The Second Ruler of Avalon**

 **Several Days Later**

For almost over a week training on Avalon, the four teens have been going through their training with the insanely powerful Knightess, Elaine. During their training, each of them begun to see what they needed to work on to increase their own capabilities even further than they were before.

 **Yumi and Jeanne (Sword Training)**

Currently near the beach was both Yumi and Jeanne were standing a distance from each other, while they also wore their own jerseys. From the looks of their tattered jerseys, due to both the training and the mock battles that they were going through on their own. As the calming gentle breeze began to pass by them, both of them had begun to take in a deep calming breath. Currently clenched in Yumi's hand was a sheathed Masamune, she soon reached his freehand out and released it from its sheathe.

She had soon stood in her hand stance with Masamune in her hands, a silent aura was released from her body and the air had hissed as passed by her sword's blade. While Jeanne had stood prepared for whatever attack that Yumi might pull against her. From the forest that was near them, a single leaf had blew towards them and it soon landed on the sandy ground.

After that silent signal, both of them had opened their eyes, however Yumi made the first move by completely vanishing from Jeanne's line of sight. As she began to move at speeds that were impossible for normal people to be capable of following. But Jeanne had began to listen close for every subtle move and step that set made with a great amount of concentration.

And suddenly, Yumi had appeared behind Jeanne with Masamune rose up in the air and preparing to make the first cut onto her body. Or so she thought, until Jeanne held her hand behind her back and summoned a holy sword in her hand, which blocked Yumi's first attack at her without looking back.

" _She block my first attack without looking."_

Yumi had surprised by what she had just witnessed. From that first attack, Yumi had immediately noticed that her speed of summoning holy swords using her Blade Blacksmith had increased greatly. Despite her being surprised by what had happened, she had also smiled at her growth before vanishing from sight again. Jeanne had continued to block each of Yumi's attacks from her sword, which were coming at her at a speed that could only be known as _godspeed_.

As Yumi continued to attack her at that speed, she inspected the condition of the holy sword that Jeanne had created through her use of Blade Blacksmith. She looked and noticed that there were was a slightly stronger aura being released from her sword.

" _She must be increasing her holy swords' aura by covering it in her own_ _aura."_

Yumi had deduced as she stopped moving at high speeds and appeared in front of her, while also charging the holy aura of her Masamune.

"Alright, Jeanne. Try and block this!"

Yumi had called out towards her as she rose Masamune up high towards the air. She then slashed her sword downwards and released a slash of holy wind towards Jeanne who didn't attempt to dodge the attack.

"Alright, let's go! Blade Blacksmith!"

Jeanne had called out, as she summoned seven holy swords in the air that had acted into a shield. Once Yumi's attack had reached her, the barrier created from holy swords had blocked her attack. After Yumi's attack had finally subsided, she looked towards Yumi with an impressed look on her face.

"That was impressive Jeanne. But, why don't we really get started?"

Yumi had stated with a confident look on her face, which Jeanne had matched with a similar look on her face.

"Alright, here I come! Balance Break!"

Jeanne had called out her Balance Breaker the Sub-Species Victim Stake Dragon and her dragon created from her holy swords. And the dragon looked towards Yumi, while also releasing a low growl from its mouth. She then summoned two more holy swords in her hand, while Yumi stood in a battle ready stance.

"Let's go!"

Yumi had called out as she charged forward and begun her battle against both Jeanne and her holy sword-made dragon. Both blonde swordswomen had charged towards each other at _godspeed_ with silvery white sparks beginning to flying into the air, as their swords began to clash against each other.

ROOOOAR!

Jeanne's dragon had let out a piercing roar and charged towards Yumi as Jeanne stepped away from her, upon seeing that Yumi was surrounded in a subtle aura. As the dragon dove down towards Yumi, she had suddenly vanished from sight and only narrowly dodged the dragon's attack, which caused Jeanne to make a look of shock on her face.

"Th-That was…."

" _Jinsokutsu_ , one of Naomi's Five Star Technique. By focusing aura at my feet I can move at God-Like speed, but I still haven't gotten used to this."

Yumi had said as she appeared next to her with Masamune's edge directed inches at her neck, while she made a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I didn't think that you could use that. Since she never taught us how to use her techniques."

"You're right, but she did show us each of her techniques during our training. The only thing that I did was copying her."

"How perceptive, Yumi-Chan."

Jeanne had said with a smile on her face, she then stepped away from Yumi by using her aura to increase her own speed.

"But, not good enough to beat me."

"I still have more where that came from!"

Yumi had declared as she gripped Masamune in her hands and continued her battle against Jeanne along with her Dragon of holy swords.

* * *

 **Xenovia (Durandal Training)**

Xenovia was elsewhere on the Avalon near the ocean further away from everyone else, so that she could full concentrate on fully mastering Durandal's destructive holy aura. She currently held Durandal in her hand and pointing its edge towards the ocean. Xenovia was releasing several calming breathes from her mouth and also had her mind completely free from any other thought.

Suddenly Xenovia began to charge up Durandal's destructive holy aura and she began to wait for just the right moment to release it. She finally released the holy aura from its blade and it went forward towards the ocean and slightly opened, but the attack had only went a couple of meters far. After releasing that attack, Xenovia had started to breathe slightly heavily with a slight sweat coming off her face.

"No, it's still not good enough."

Xenovia had said to herself, as her grip on Durandal by its hilt and she held his up again. As she continued to look forward with a determined look on her face, the memory of their training had came to mind.

* * *

 **Three Days Ago**

Within the middle of the forest on Avalon, Lance, Yumi and Jeanne were sitting down next to each other in a meditating position with their hands placed together. As each of them sat there, they were releasing their own auras from their bodies to the point where it surrounded their bodies. The three of them had their eyes closed and breathing inwards and outwards, as they were sitting there Jeanne had opened one of her eyes and glanced towards both Lance and Yumi.

"Why're we doing this?"

Jeanne had decided to ask both them, while continuing to release her aura.

"Elaine said that doing this would allow us to gain better control over our aura."

Yumi had answered as she opened one of her eyes and glanced back at Jeanne.

"This training may sound a bit basic, but this does have some meaning to it."

"I get that Lance-Kun, but I'm just wondering. Why're we doing this here?"

Jeanne had wonder out, while releasing a slight sigh. At that moment, Elaine had arrived where both of them were meditating with a double-edge broadsword in her hand, which was surrounded with a large amount of touki. Suddenly, Xenovia had came down in front of her holding Durandal in both of her hands, while also surrounding it with its destructive aura.

After collided with Elaine's touki cladded sword, the swords had released a powerful shockwave that pushed away the leaves around them in the other direction. The shockwave had also slightly disrupted the aura that were surrounding the three of them, but it soon returned to normal. After hearing that from one of her students, Elaine had turned her head towards them.

"Lance is correct, this training is supposed to teach the three of you better control over your aura. By quietly releasing, while also concentrating on your own state of mind and silently releasing your own aura. Don't worry, I was taught this by a very reliable teacher."

Elaine had stated, as she pushed Xenovia backwards using her sword, which also caused the three of them to look at her with a wondering look on her face.

"And that would be?"

Lance was the first of them to ask her.

"Uh, a very reliable Monkey King."

Elaine had plainly answered them, as she smirked at the three of them. But her answer had caused both Yumi and Jeanne to looked at her with a questioning look on their face, while Lance was the first of them to figure out who she was talking about. But the question of how she met up with that very specific person had also entered his mind, but he was stopped as Xenovia had continued to charge at her. After Elaine had continued to block Xenovia's attack with her sword, which caused another shockwave to be generated.

"Let's just say that the reason why I am also training Xenovia, in the middle of you guys' meditating to gain a far better control and understanding of your auras. Is because if you can keep up your focus, while we're also releasing these strong shockwaves that can also disrupt a person's focus, then your own focus would increase greater than before." Elaine had explained, as she looked towards the aura that they were releasing. "But, you all should try to release your auras silently. If you do something like that, then you could possibly achieve the ability to wield _ki_ instead, which could allow you to strengthen your bodies without having to surround your bodies' in aura."

The three of them had nodded their heads in agreement and attempted to silently release their auras without it being visible. As they attempting to do that, Xenovia had charged towards Elaine with Durandal and then she began to attack her with several powerful slashes. However, as each attack that was coming towards her, Elaine had continued to parry away each of Xenovia's attacks.

"Good strong slashes with strong force behind them every time, that's perfect. But, try to become a Balance-Type Fighter."

Elaine had said as she parried another of her attacks in the other direction, which caused Xenovia to look at her with a questioning look.

"A Balance-Type Fighter?"

"Yes, a fighter who can balance out their own power with their technique. I've already heard from several of the Exorcists from the Vatican that you're already a prodigy when it comes to single and dual sword wielding style. So don't try and abandon your own talent to rely solely on power, instead try to balance them out so that you can use technique, while also having great power behind your attacks."

Elaine had instructed as she charged towards Xenovia this time wielding her sword using one hand. After she noticed her coming towards her, Xenovia prepared for her upcoming attack. Elaine had started to slash at her with a barrage of attack, which were not only quick and precise, but they had also possessed a great amount of power behind them. Xenovia was capable of blocking most of her attacks, but most of those attack had sent her stumbling backwards slightly.

"What is also was astounding was what happened during the conference the conference."

Elaine had stated as Xenovia evaded her attack by jumping backwards.

"What was that?"

"The moment just before those Witches used Gasper to stop time. You said that your body remembered the exact moment that his Sacred Gear had stopped time and you used Durandal to protect yourself from being stopped again."

"Yes."

Xenovia had answered as she looked and noticed Elaine rising her sword up into the air and a vast amount of touki started to surround its blade. After realizing that the next attack would be something that she wouldn't be able to take on without being gravely injured. The moment that Elaine had brought down her sword, Xenovia had quickly dodged the attack as a powerful shockwave was released from her blade. And the attack had continued to created a large amount of devastation in its very wake, which had destroyed a portion of the forest.

"That is around the same level of power that Vasco was capable of releasing with Durandal in his youth. If possibly, I want you to try and release this same level of attacks as many times as you can."

"O-Okay."

Xenovia again amazed by the large amount of destruction that Elaine was capable of causing with just a swing from her sword. But, as she was standing there she had looked towards Elaine as she was looking towards the deeper parts of the forest with somewhat of a dazed look on her face.

"…. …. …."

Elaine had said something to herself in a language that Xenovia didn't recognize nor a language that she could possibly understand.

"Elaine-Sama? What did you just say?"

Xenovia had decided to ask with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, uh nothing. I was just talking to myself. Why don't we continue?"

"Yes."

Xenovia had answered determined, she then gripped Durandal in her hand and continued her training with Elaine.

Xenovia had finished reminiscing on that day and she had continued releasing a powerful amount of aura from Durandal with the determination. And she slashed Durandal downwards released another powerful and destructive wave from it. She then turned around and sliced a large rock that was close to her diagonally with an almost clean cut.

"I'll master Durandal and become someone worthy to called his fiancee."

Xenovia had declared as she continued her training to master the destructive power of Durandal.

* * *

 **Lance (** _ **Special**_ **Training)**

In another part of Avalon, Lance had suddenly jumped backwards a very great distance from the inside of the forest and he was also in his War God state. However, the training jersey that he was wearing in tatters and he was almost covered in injuries. The point of his training was not just to get used to fighting for a long period of time in his war god state, but also to master his own abilities along with increase his own physical strength and his endurance.

"I think she really got me with that last attack."

Lance had muttered to himself as he began to breath slightly heavily, while he placed his hand on his side. He had also winced slightly after touching his side, but he was stopped after sensing a very monstrous presence coming towards him. Before he knew it, Elaine had appeared in front of him in her own war god state and her fist pulled back. And she released it towards him, Lance then flipped backwards narrowly dodging her attack and pushed himself up on his face.

But he noticed that her attack had caused a great disturbance in the water and he had grimaced slightly. He was stopped as he noticed Elaine stepping in front of him in a stance normally used by boxers. She had then followed with a straight punch directed towards his face, due to him being in his war god he was capable of only slightly reading her attack and he dodged her attack. But he noticed that her attack had left a slight cut on his cheek.

After noticing the cut on his cheek, Lance had clicked his tongue and Elaine had begun to let out an insanely flurry of straight punches towards him. Lance was capable of perceive most of her attack, but was only barely able to react to each of them. So he was only left with the option of only dodging her attacks or deflecting her punches.

" _And like always, Lance is showing sign of adapting to his opponent's attacks in the middle of combat. Before he was only left with the option of running away or dodging my attacks."_

Elaine had thought as she continued to launch a barrage of attacks, but she had clenched her fist and then she launched it towards him with greater speed.

" _I've got to make it in time."_

Lance had thought to himself, as several lines of magic calculations began to wrap and circle around his entire forearm. He had clenched his fist and aimed it towards Elaine, once both of their fists had collided a powerful shockwave as generated their fists had collided against each other. After making contact with her fist, most of the magic calculations that had surrounded most of his arm had vanished. Elaine had made a shocked look on her face after seeing Lance being capable of countering her attack, even though it wasn't at full power it isn't something that he could be able to do.

"How did you…?"

Elaine had asked out of immense curiosity. Lance then started to rub his hand with a slightly pained look on his face.

"It's a new magic that I had been developing for Wizards and Witches who're poor in physical combat, by inscribing these calculations on either their arms or legs or body." Lance had explained as he caused the magical equations to reappear on his arms. "Then they could gain a large increase in their physical strength or their running speed. I _was_ hoping to test this out some other time during the summer, but I thought that this was a good time."

"That's amazing, after putting them on you were able to cancel one of my punches."

Elaine had responded with a proud look on her face, but Lance had stopped her by shaking his head slightly.

"Yea, but I'm far from actually completing it. Your attack did break some of the calculations and I did still feel some of the force of that attack."

Lance had stated as he started to open and close his fist, until he finally clenched his fist.

"Alright, why don't we continue this?"

Elaine had smirked after hearing the determination that was coming from Lance's tone and she stood back in her fighting stance.

"Alright here I come Lance!"

She then charged towards him with her fists clenched and she continued to launch her barrage of attacks at him. And he had continued on the defensive being capable of only either dodging or deflecting her attacks, while also taking on some of her attacks.

* * *

After their training was completed for the day, Lance was currently resting inside of a large open hot spring that was in the middle of the forest with his tattered clothing off inside of a changing room that was located near there. Lance was currently relaxing in the hot springs with an absolutely peaceful expression on his face and a large smile had spread on his face, while he also had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Awww, this hot spring is taking away all my fatigue away."

He had stated to himself, as he leaned his head back and the wounds that were on his body were also slowly vanishing from is body. The springs that were also location on Avalon also had a healing effect, being capable of healing only minor injuries due to the special herbs that were added in them. Lance then took a handful of the spring water and splashed his face with it and the cuts along with the bruises on his face started to heal.

"I really do love hot springs like this."

"It really does look relaxing."

"It sure it, Xenoviaaaaaa!"

As Lance was saying that he had spit take with an embarrassed look on his face, he had then hesitantly turned around and noticed Xenovia standing behind him with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Uhh, Xenovia what're you doing here?"

"After training I thought that I'd take a bath in the hot springs that I heard about from Elaine-Sama. Why am I not allowed to be here?"

Xenovia had asked with a wondering look on her face.

"Not really."

Lance had answered as he looked in the other direction due to embarrassment. Xenovia then dropped her towel onto the ground and got into the hot spring along with Lance. As both of them stood there relaxing in the springs, but there was nothing but silence between both of them.

"So how was your training to master Durandal?"

Lance was the first one to ask, due to him wanting to at least say something to light up the mood a little.

"It's progressing fine, but I'm far from being able to master it completely. What about your training with Elaine-Sama?"

Xenovia had answered honestly, while also letting out a slight sigh and then asked Lance about his training with Elaine.

"She's basically throwing me around like a rag doll and comes at me while covering herself in a large amount of touki. Every attack that I land on her doesn't affect her that much, every magic attack that I land just gets knocked away and every light weapon that I throw at her just gets broken."

Lance had answered her, while he also sighed slightly.

"Well, the training was never meant for you to actually beat her."

"I know, but it only makes me realize that I'm a far cry from ever being able to match Xander. There has never been anyone other than Elaine who were ever capable of injuring him in a fight, not even my dad or even my uncle when working together."

Lance had said as he had looked into the sky with a wondering look on his face, as frustration began to creep up into his chest. He then heard some motion in the spring as he was still facing away from Xenovia, however before he could say anything. He had later felt Xenovia pressing her bare breasts against his bare back, Lance had started to blush a deep shade of red as he could practically feel her nipples on his back.

"X-Xenovia, what're…?"

Lance asked her with a reddened face, but he was stopped as he felt her bringing him into a hug from behind, while leaning her head against his shoulder.

"That kind of look really doesn't belong on your face, you really aren't the type of person who would worry about every single detail. You're the type of person who trusts in his own judgment and finds a way to win, right?"

Xenovia had stated with a slight smile appearing on her face. Upon hearing that encouragement from her, Lance had smiled and he nodded his head.

"Yea, you're right. I'm sure there's a way to take that guy down, besides it's not like he's unstoppable."

Lance had answered as he looked towards Xenovia and both of them had suddenly matched glances with each other. With Lance looking into into her yellow eyes that had reminded him of the sun and she looked into his eyes that had contained great sincerity behind them. Both of them had began to unconsciously began to inch their heads closer towards each other and son their lips were close to connecting, however….

* * *

"Lance-Kun! Xeno-Chan!"

"What're you… Ah, Xenovia!"

Both of them were stopped after hearing two familiar voices coming from behind them. He then hesitantly turned towards the direction of the voices, as he also felt killing intent. He saw Yumi currently with a towel that had her large bust covered and her arms crossed under them, which had emphasized them. And Jeanne who also had a towel wrapped around her hand rested on the side of her hip. And seeing both of them, Xenovia had sighed out of slight annoyance.

"I was having a moment with MY fiance and both of you got in the way…again."

Xenovia had declared, while looking at them with a deadpanned look.

"I'm sorry, but WE wanted to share a bath with OUR Lance-Kun."

Yumi had emphasized with an annoyed look on her face that she had directed towards the blue haired girl.

"Still not an object."

Lance had mumbled out as he looked in the other direction, but he had heard two objects falling onto the ground and then heard someone jumping into the hot springs. He then looked up and noticed that both Yumi and Jeanne had got rid their towels and suddenly vanished from sight.

"Huh, where did…?"

SPLASH!

Suddenly both Yumi and Jeanne had came from the depths of the spring water, with the water had caused their blonde hair to glowed slightly under the glow of the sun. Upon seeing that he had admitted to himself that both of the blondes looked beautiful. Lance was stopped as his right arm was enveloped by Yumi's large bust, while his left arm was pushed in between Jeanne's breasts. After feeling both of their against his arm, Lance had began to gain a slight nosebleed.

"Well~ Lance-Kun, what would you like to do?"

"Huh~ Lance-Kun?"

Both Yumi and Jeanne had asked with a seductive smile on both of their face, as they continued to surround him from both sides.

"Uh, I-I…."

Lance could on stammer after being surrounded by both of the blonde beauties, but was stopped as he also felt Xenovia pressing her breasts up against his chest.

"Why don't we get started in forming our own family?"

Xenovia had asked with a similarly seductive smile on her face.

" _THEY WON'T BE HAPPY UNTIL I DIE FROM LOSE OF BLOOD! I CAN TAKE ON HIGH-CLASS DEVILS AND EVEN MONSTER…BUT APPARENTLY I CAN'T TAKE ON THESE THREE GIRLS!"_

Lance had shouted in his head, as he could feel the three beauties continued to press their collective busts against him.

* * *

 **Avalon Manor**

After the _incident_ in the hot springs, they had changed into their different clothes that weren't in tatters. They then went inside of a large mansion, which was located in the middle of the island and where the four of them would be living until the end of the summer break. Inside of the living room inside of the mansion, Lance was sitting on the couch in front of a table that had several different Knights of Chivalry badges in front of him. He had one of them in his hand and he was modifying and adjusting it using a small green magic circle.

While both Yumi and Jeanne were in front of the flat screen TV and currently playing a two player video game on a console, with Xenovia watching them out of curiosity. As the game continued to progress until "Winner" had flashed on the screen, after seeing that Jeanne had tossed her game controller in the air out of excitement and caught it.

"Hahaha, I won!"

Jeanne had proclaimed with a very childish smile on her face.

"Ugh, I lost!"

Yumi had groaned with an annoyed look on her face as she dropped her controller onto the ground.

"Hehehe, I'm the unbeatable Queen of Games."

"Humph, this game doesn't look all that difficult."

Xenovia had stated with a confident look on her face, while had also gained the attention of Jeanne.

"Huh? I take that as a challenge Xeno-Chan."

"I refuse to lose at something like this."

Xenovia had declared with a slight smirk on her face, as she picked up the controller that Yumi had dropped onto the floor. After seeing them starting to play the game with Xenovia being surprisingly good at the game they were playing, but Jeanne was quickly stepping up her game. While Yumi had got up from off the ground and sat down next to Lance who continued to modify the badges. She then had began to look at him with a curious look on her face.

"What're you doing, Lance-Kun?"

"I'm modifying the badges to have another function."

"What function?"

Yumi had decided to ask, but was stopped as Lance held one of them towards her beckoning her to try it out for herself. After taking the badge in her hand and she had pinned it onto her shirt collar, she then looked at the badge before touching.

"So, what is supp…?"

Yumi had asked as she took her hand off of it, but was stopped as a magic circle had appeared under her feet and she was completely covered in a bright bluish white light. Once the light had vanished, the clothing that Yumi was wearing before had changed. Yumi was now wearing a white modified sleeveless closed kimono that had stops just at her thighs, with a black sash wrapped around her waist, with black short worn under her kimono, with black arm warmers that extends up to her forearm and she was wearing long black boots that shows the her toes and the heel of her foot.

"What?"

Yumi had looked at the clothing that she was wearing with a slightly shocked look on her face, which had also caught the attention of Jeanne and Xenovia. She looked at the clothing and noticed that it felt easy for her to move around in.

"It's the other function that I had added to the badges of the Knights of Chivalry club, after a member touches the badge it changes their clothing to combat outfits that matches their battle style. These clothes are also more durable than normal clothing."

Lance had explained, as he directed their attention towards the other badges that were on the table in front of him.

"Wow, let me try!"

Upon seeing Yumi suddenly change instantly into her new battle outfit, Jeanne had jumped up from off of the ground after pausing the game that she was playing with Xenovia. She then picked up one of the badges and placed one of them onto her clothes. Like for Yumi after touching the badge, a magic circle had then appeared under her feet and she was surrounded with the same bluish white light. Once it vanished, she was wearing a very light breastplate worn over a blue clothing, with light armor covered her arms up her forearms, black shorts, black leggings and brown boots.

"Oh, this is so cool!"

Jeanne had squealed slightly as she examined the new clothing that she was currently wearing.

"This is interesting."

Xenovia then picked up her own club badge from off of the table and she placed it on her collar. Once she had pressed it, she was surrounded with a bright light and once it vanished, she was wearing clothing that looked to be a more modified version of the combat clothing that she had wore as an Exorcist. And she had admitted to herself that the clothing that she was wearing were comfortable easier to move around in.

"This is amazing."

She stated to herself with a very impressed look on her face.

"Well, Lance-Kun is a genius when it comes to inventing stuff like this. I wonder why you an Azazel don't get along though. You both share the same hobbies."

"It's not like we can't get along at some moments…well, I guess some of it is my fault though."

Lance had answered Yumi, however after hearing that another question of to why he thought that it was his fault that the two of them couldn't get along.

"How is it your fault?"

"Well, we can get along if I don't say anything to mock him. But, at times I just can't help it…sometimes he just makes it too easy to get to him. But, I guess I would be more interesting to meet Ajuka-San face to face."

"The current Beelzebub. Why?"

Xenovia had asked.

"Why not, Xenovia? The guys a true genius, not only did he create the Evil Piece and several other awesome inventions. I even heard that he had developed his demonic power to specialize in calculations and created a move move that's called the Kankara Formula, which allows him to control phenomenon through the use of equations and formulas, even control the attacks of his opponents."

Lance had spoke out his reasons to why had wanted to meet Ajuka, which hadn't really surprised them much as they already knew how he could be when it came to the subject of creating new inventions. After making a suddenly realizing to herself, Jeanne had looked towards him with a wondering look on her face.

"By the way, Lance-Kun could you teach me about how to use magic?"

Jeanne had suddenly asked, which had slightly confused and shocked those who were currently in the room with them.

"Why so suddenly?"

"Well, I'm already quite comfortable with using my Sacred Gear, but I also wanted to know more about magic so that I could increase my capabilities. I already know the basics that Magic is just the knowledge to control equations and you need to use your head to use calculations. And since I practically already do that when I use my Blade Blacksmith, it won't be that much trouble."

Jeanne had answered him with Lance beginning to think it over to himself.

"Well, I guess I could teach you how to use magic, but the most difficult magics takes more difficult types of calculations and equations. And there are those that doesn't take much equations, like warming up coffee that's cold. Or making fire like this."

Lance had explained as he held his hand out, a small magic circle had appeared in his hand and a flames were generated in the palm of his hand. Until he had finally dispersed of the flames in the palm of his hand.

"So~?"

Jeanne had asked with a great amount of anticipation, while she gave him to puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine. You don't have to give me the puppy dog eyes."

"Yes! Thank You, Lance-Kun!"

She had replied with a bright smile on her face, as she wrapped her arms around him and she then kissed him on his cheek. Lance then made a slightly surprised look on his face by what Jeanne had done so suddenly, after seeing the look on him face, she had smiled slightly mischievously.

"Oh, were you expecting a kiss on the lips. Then~"

Jeanne had said slightly seductively, as she puckered up her lips and were prepared to kiss him. However, like before she was stopped as both Yumi and Xenovia had pulled her away from him. After that had happened, Jeanne had pouted and glared at both of them with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yumi-Chan! Xeno-Chan! Why do you two always get in my way?!"

Jeanne had shouted at both of them wanting an answer from both of them, who only continued to stare at her blankly. Lance had started to laugh nervously at the tension that was going between the three of them as they continued to glare at each other.

"…So what would you three like for dinner tonight?"

Lance had decided to ask to try and end the conflict between the three of them, but it didn't really help in anything. As the tension between the three of them had begun to increase to the point where they started to raise their separate auras started to grow.

"…Okay, I'm just going to go for a walk."

Lance had said nervously, as he begun to walk outside of the living room and then they stepped outside of the mansion.

* * *

As he began to walk outside through the beach, he had noticed the sun had started to set signifying the end of the day. Lance had stopped walking then he took a seat on the beach and he just began to watch as the sun had begun to set.

"This place really is peaceful, I can't really notice anything wrong…huh."

As Lance continued to watch the sunset, he then noticed that the jewel that he had carried on his person had started begun to flicker more livelier than he first got it. After he pulled it out and held it in his hand, Lance had noticed that whatever was inside was reacting to something or someone that was there.

"…. …You. …."

As he was sitting there, he had suddenly heard the whispers of someone who was close to him. However, he couldn't understand what language that person was talking in.

"Who's there?"

Lance had asked as he stood up from the ground and begun to look around, but he couldn't see anyone around him.

"…. You are his…."

He heard heard the voice again, but this time he was sure that the voice had came from a young woman. After he had finally became capable of sensing a slight presence that was coming behind him, he had stood up and turned around. He looked had looked forward and he caught a quick glimpse of the woman and noticed that she was wearing a blue dress with no shoes on.

"I thought there wasn't supposed to be anyone else on this island. Hey, wait up!"

Lance had called out as he began to follow the person who was up in front of him, as he continued to venture deeper into the depth of the forest in Avalon. As he had continued to follow the unknown woman, but he had stopped and began to look around.

"How did I lose her?"

He had wondered to himself and he began look around, but noticed that he was currently in a place that he wasn't familiar with. Lance had looked and noticed that there was a stoned walkway right in front of him that leads to a shrine that has different statues that were circled around each other. Out of curiosity of what was up in front of him, Lance had continued to walk forward and he had stepped directly into the shrine.

"What?"

He was astounded by what had saw. One of the statues was of a king wearing royal clothing with his hand on top of a sword, while another one was sheathed near his hip. Standing on his left was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties with long hair that he kept tied in the back, wearing robes that are worn by high-ranking Magicians and carrying a magic staff in his hand. Standing on the right of the king was a knight wearing the normal clothing of for a knight with two swords sheathed on his side.

And finally standing in between both the knight and the magician was a young looking girl wearing the garbs, which were worn by a witch completely with a hat. Lance had looked towards the four statues with a look of realization as he also noticed the inscriptions that were under them.

"King Arthur, Merlin Ambrosius, Sir Lancelot and Morgana Le Fey. Four of the most important figures of the Arthurian Myth are all right here."

"Not exactly."

Lance had heard a familiar voice coming from behind him, he turned around and noticed that Elaine was walking towards him with a slight smile on her face. As she stopped right next to him, she looked at the four statues with a great amount of admiration.

"They're all forever memorialized right here on this island for each of their separate accomplishments and their recognition. The Hero King, Arthur Pendragon who led each of the Knights of the Round Table along with Camelot until his death, while simultaneously wielding two of the strongest holy swords in existence. Merlin Ambrosius, the Magician who studied the demonic powers of Devils and he had soon developed the System of Magic used by Humans, while also advising King Arthur. The Hero Knight, Sir Lancelot the most powerful Knight compared to the Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur's strongest and most trusted companion, while wielding one of the strongest holy and one of the strongest demon swords. And lost but also not least King Arthur's younger sister, the first Witch Morgana Le Fay and Merlin's greatest student."

Elaine had listed each of them out while also putting her hands together and begun to pray, along with Lance who had soon joined in. Both of them had gave their prays to four of the greatest figures of their families' history, however a question had came to Elaine's mind and she looked towards him with a questioning look.

"Lance, how exactly did you get here? This place isn't exactly easy to find."

Elaine had asked.

"Well, I was following a woman wearing a blue dress. But, she had got away."

After Lance had mentioned the lady in the blue dress, Elaine had looked at him with a shocked look on her face, before breaking out in a wide grin and began to laugh out loud. And Lance had looked at her with a wondering look on his face.

"What're you laughing about?"

"I never thought that she would show herself, but I guess that it makes sense. She normally appears in front of her son's descendants."

"You mean that was…."

Lance had made a shocked look on his face by what he had just heard from Elaine, who had nodded her head in agreement.

"I first met her when I was a fourteen after…something tragic had happened. I came here and just sat down in front of the beach crying almost for hours, until I felt someone hugging me from behind. Even thought I didn't know who she was, I somehow felt like I didn't need to be afraid or to react and she just let me cry my heart out. …The Lady of the Lake, Sir Lancelot's mother and the eternal ruler of Avalon. She's bound here on Avalon and she has been watching over the descendants of King Arthur, Merlin, her son and Morgana. But, she can sometimes be really shy and only appears when you're alone."

Lance had took in everything that she had told him, but he had looked forward and noticed that there was a path that headed into another part of the shrine.

"What does that path lead to?"

Lance had decided to ask.

"That path leads to another shrine where the statue of the King of Avalon resides."

Elaine had answered, but it caused Lance even greater confusion.

"The King? I thought that the Lady of the Lake was the only ruler of Avalon."

"Yes, from the knowledge of everyone else she was the True Ruler of Avalon. Whenever a threat would arrive to try to take over Avalon that ranged from Evil Magicians, Demons and Monsters. A mighty creature would arrive on Avalon, who acted as a second Ruler and Guardian of Avalon."

Elaine had explained to Lance, who had looked forward towards the deeper part of the shrine and he begun to walk forward. As he continued to walk forward, he had stopped and he was shocked by what he was currently looking at. Standing in front of him was a statue that looked like the woman that he was following after holding her hand up, but had noticed that she had an ornament resembling a halo that floated around her neck.

And kneeling in front of her was a large dragon roughly around the same size and height, as Tannin with draconian markings on his chest, arms, shoulders and parts of his wings.

"A Dragon?"

Lance then held the jewel that was in his hand and noticed that it had continued to react almost like a child that had returned home. And his eyes had widened out of realization, and he had snapped his fingers with a smirk on his face.

"That's it."

Lance had declared to himself.

* * *

Several minutes later, Lance had walked back to the beach with the journal that Michael and Gabriel had given him. He was currently drawing a very complex magic circle that had mysterious high-tier equations from God of the Bible's journal on the ground using Secace as a tool. As he had continued to draw the magic circle, he had heard three very familiar voices coming from behind him.

"Lance-Kun, what're you doing?"

Yumi had asked.

"I figured out how to complete this Sacred Gear, due to the creature inside being in this place specifically."

"That's amazing! But, what does this place…?"

Jeanne had exclaimed excitedly, but was confused to how this place would allow him to completely this Sacred Gear. After he was finished with the magic circle, Lance had stabbed Secace in the ground and looked towards them.

"This era is completely odd, I don't know why, but there are several Sacred Gear possessors who're going through an odd evolution. Kiba who awoken his Holy Demonic Sword, Sword of Betrayer. Especially those who possess Longinus-Type Sacred Gears. If I didn't come back to Kuoh then I wouldn't have gotten my old memories back, then I wouldn't have met Oji-San or Okaa-San again, then they wouldn't have given me this jewel and I wouldn't have brought it here again."

"Again?"

"This creature who resides in this jewel had originally lived on this island before being sealed."

They were surprised by what Lance had told him, he then placed the jewel in the very middle of the magic circle and he had stepped away from it.

"So here comes the birth of a new Sacred Gear."

Lance had declared as he placed his hands together and he began to chant several incantations as the magic circle had begun to glow with a bright white brilliant light. The light that was generated from the magic circle was so great that everyone there had the cover their eyes due to the brightness. As the continued to shine, the only one of them with their eyes almost closed was Lance. Several different other different formulas starting to circle around the complex magic circle.

His eyes had widened as he heard the roar of a dragon coming from the inside of the magic circle and his eyes widened after he saw the mass of light shaping into a dragon.

"This is a Sacred Gear being born."

All of the light had then gathered around into a single collective mass, before the light had finally vanished a strong pulse of power had spread throughout Avalon. Once the light had finally vanished everyone had then opened their eyes and everyone looked forward towards the middle of the magic circle. And in the middle of the magic circle wasn't the jewel, but an actual living creature. It was a small European white dragon that is twice the size of a baby dragon with small wings and a blue jewel embedded into its forehead lying down on the ground with its eyes closed.

"It's a dragon, what kind of Sacred Gear…?"

Jeanne had asked in wonder, along with everyone else.

"It's an Independent Avatar-Type, a type of Sacred Gear that takes the form of a living creature with their own will and instincts."

Lance had answered, as he started to approach the small dragon along with everyone else and Yumi had begun to look at him with a wondering look on her face.

"Have you ever met an Avatar-Type user before."

"I had actually met two of people who possess them and they're even both classed as one of the first thirteen Longinus. The Magician Association's Demise Girl who wield Absolute Demise, which summon an ice princess doll that possesses immense ice based powers that are capable of instantly freezing an entire area turning it into a frozen world even a small country if she wanted to. And the Grigori's Slash Dog who wields the Canis Lykaon, which summons a black dog that has the ability to produce blades from its bod, transform itself into a sword and attack through shadows."

Lance had answered them with a slight smirk on his face, as he clearly showed great admiration for both of the Longinus users. But after hearing those names, Xenovia had made a knowing look on her face.

"I've heard about both of them from the Vatican, the one known as the Demise Girl is the strongest user of the Absolute Demise. And Slash Dog is supposedly one of their strongest fighters even being capable of altering an entire mountain dying it in darkness after using Balance Breaker."

Xenovia had spoke out as she noticed Lance kneeling in front of the small dragon. As he continued to examine the body of the dragon, he had reached his hand out and placed his hand on its head also touching the jewel that was on its head. After coming into contact with it, a sudden name had came into his head.

"Avalon Drakon."

Lance had mumbled out the name of this sacred gear and the small dragon had started to stir awake letting out a slight yawn. It then got up and started to shake its body, then looked towards them with its green eyes looking towards them.

"You're probably confused about where you…."

[Why are you talking to me like that?]

The Dragon had asked with a slightly confused tone of voice. Lance and the others were shocked look on their face after hearing it actually talking back.

"You actually talk. I don't remember seeing an Independent Avatar-Type being capable of talking, but I could be due to you being a dragon."

[Sacred Gear? Oh, right…God of the Bible sealed my soul inside of a jewel that was being prepped. ….]

The Dragon had begin to think to itself, as though it was trying to look through its own memory, but it had only let out a disappointed sigh.

"Are you alright?"

Lance had asked him with a tone of worry.

[No, my memories are kind of shattered…. The last thing that I remember was sparring with my old friend Tannin. …I'm pretty sure that I'm currently on Avalon right now. And you look similar to Sir Lancelot, while also releasing an aura similar to Merlin along with an Angel.]

The dragon had said with a wondering tone.

"Well, I'm actually both of their descendants and as for the Angel part, I'll explain that part later. Well, I guess I should give out my introduction. My name is Lancelot Du Lac, but I prefer to be called Lance."

[Very well, my name is Avon, the Avalon Dragon.]

Avon had officially given out his name after Lance had given out his introduction. Meanwhile, inside of the forest a familiar woman had looked towards what had happened with a slight smile on her face.

"…So you've finally returned. My old friend."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the chapter Twenty-Two of The Magic Knight, this chapter had just showed the training that they each when through. First it was Jeanne and Yumi training for their mastery of their sword type weaponry, with both of them holding their own against each other.** **Second, was Xenovia who going through her training to master you control over Durandal. And third was Lance** **'s** _ **special**_ **training with Elaine. Then both Lance and Xenovia had a small part with each other, before they were interrupted by both Yumi and Jeanne.**

 **It was revealed that there was a shrine on Avalon dedicated to the four important figures of Arthurian Legend, along with the Lady of the Lake being only slightly introduced. Finally Lance had finished the Sacred Gear, Avalon Drakon and Avon is back into the story with a different form. This Sacred Gears, abilities will be revealed in the later chapter. Also for an image the clothing that Yumi was wearing was similar to the one worn by Sakura Saber from _Fate/Grand Order_. W** **hile the one Jeanne was wearing was similar to Philia from** _ **Sword Art Online**_ **.**

 **PS: For those who're waiting for the update for The Twin Dragons, don't worry the next chapter will be coming eventually. I've just been working on different things as of late.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya.**


	23. Missions and Visitors

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Lets answer some reviews:**

 **Guest: Yea, I had heard about the Lady of the Lake being mentioned as a fairy in some legends, but I'm taking a different direction. And I'm glad that you liked the chapter.**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad that you liked her introduction of the Lady of the Lake and about Lance creating his Sacred Gear. Thanks for the suggestion of a team up between those four.**

 **Desdelor97: Thanks. And I will.**

 **King0fP0wers: Thanks. I'm glad that you liked their separate training. To answer your question Touki is a stronger version of Aura, so they won't be able to use them at the same time. You're right he might not like the fact that Lance had created a Sacred Gear, hmm…I really don't see those two working with each other. Yep, the hype with a fight between the Hero Knight and the Hero King is something to look forward to.**

 **Gabriel790: Thanks.**

 **Guest 2: Yea, that will be an interesting thing.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. You'd expect training with someone who go by the nickname Crimson War Goddess would be intense. This thing it, Ki is essential an ability than anybody can gain through physical or mental training and use it to increase their physical capabilities without it needing to be visible. Aura is essentially concentrating their ki or life-force so not only is it visible, but also increases their physical abilities further. While Touki is a more enhanced variation of Aura that increases their physical capabilities tremendously. Actually, the first people to use Senjutsu were Human Sages who mostly lived on mountains, while Youkai and others are capable of training to unlock it. He had just wanted to test it out in combat as a study and to give out to other Magicians to be able to use. You actually don't have to be powerful to be the Alpha of a Harem. Especially when you are as smart as Sona who has proven that she can overpower the most powerful members of the Gremory Group with her strategies and then lead said the group with great leadership. The thing about the Lady of the Lake, I had thought that it was a good idea for her to still be on the island. You're probably right, he won't be happy about him making a Sacred Gear. And I already have an idea for Avalon Drakon's Balance Breaker.  
**

 **Guest 3: Yes, Gilgamesh will soon be appearing in the later chapters up ahead, but that won't be for a while longer. I have been thinking about making his main attraction towards Jeanne due to her having the spirit o Joan of Arc. And you are right, that is practically his entire personality.**

 **Guest 4: I already came up with something to do with that.**

 **Guest 5: I don't think that it's a good idea for Lance to have two Yandere after him, just having one is dangerous enough. Having two of them is just asking for trouble.  
**

 **Kagura Yuki: I'm glad that you like the story. Along with the idea of Xenovia being Lance's fiance and Yuuma's character would be interesting if she were cannon. You are right, both Kiba and Van would make a perfect duo. Yep, messing with the daughter of the current Head of the Ambrosius Family will be a mistake that you won't live to regret. I don't think that the descendants of Liu Bei and Cao Cao would be able to see eye to eye, especially with what Cao Cao is up to.**

 **Guest 6: That sounds like an interesting idea. Having Xander force his way into Avalon using his magic and attacking with the Khaos Brigade. The Gremory and Vali Team arriving on Avalon would be a very interesting thing to write. It would also be an opportunity team up for the descendants of King Arthur, Morgana Le Fay, Sir Lancelot and Merlin. And I guess that Vali would be interested in the Lady of the Lake.**

 **Naruto: That is correct. I will not reveal anything on the matter, just know that I already have an idea of what to do. I already know what I'm going to do with the Gate of Babylon ability wise and Balance Breaker wise along with the different attributes of weapons. That would be something similar to the dimensional storage used to store powerful weapons like Durandal. Gilgamesh's character in the Magic Knight as already been planned out as much as his ability and personality. And I was thinking about making a fanon page for him eventually.**

 **Guest 7: Their relationship will be** _ **interesting**_ **, to say the least. He would be the type of person who would only let some people call him Gil, while others would for a sword in the back. You're right both of them are similar in that fact. I already have a backstory in mind for Gilgamesh.  
**

 **Now that those reviews are done, let's get right to the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Missions and Visitors**

On another day on the island Avalon, inside of a larger than average bedroom located inside of the mansion that they stayed in. Sleeping in the bed was Lance who was making a peaceful expression on his face as he continued to sleep, but he began to stir awake as the light from the sun shone down on his face. As the light had continued to shine down on his face, his expression had started to tense up slightly.

"Ah, go away sun. I appreciate all you do for us humans or in my case half-human, but…*yawn* I just want to sleep for a couple more minutes."

Lance had complained, while he continued to attempt to fall asleep. However, he was stopped as he suddenly felt someone's foot pressing up against the side of his face. Feeling the bottom of someone's foot moving his head to the side, he had opened up one of his eyes reluctantly and he sat up in his bed. Due to him seemingly being alone in his bedroom for the night, he currently wasn't wearing a shirt and was just wearing shorts. It had clearly shown off how much developed that his chest, abs, and muscles had become due to the training that he went through with Elaine.

It was only a matter of time before their summer break would end on the 25th of August. Yawning for the last time, he had looked forward towards who was currently lying down in his bed in a very odd sleeping position.

"Wh-What is she doing in my bed like that? And why isn't she wearing a bra?"

Lying near the foot of his bed on her back was revealed to be Xenovia who was wearing nothing but a shirt and panties. However, the first thing that he noticed was that her shirt was pulled up above her large breasts exposing them along with her stomach. Lance had looked down at her with a slightly unexpressive look on his face at the position that she was in.

"…Guu…Guu…."

"*Yawn* How do they keep getting into my room? Even though I constantly lock my door."

Lance had wondered out loud, while yawning slightly. Suddenly he found himself failing not to stare at her large breasts. While he was attempting not to stare at her breasts, his teenage hormones were screaming at him to 'Do it!', while his chivalrous side was screaming 'Avert your eyes!' Soon he shook it off with a sigh escaping his mouth.

"I don't know if I should be glad that I'm actually used to them being this by now. Alright, come on. It's time to wake up."

Holding his hand out towards the side of her face and he begun to pat Xenovia on her cheek in an attempt to wake her up, but he only continued to sleep soundly. Lance continued to do this for almost two minutes, but he kept failing.

"Ah, come on. And here I thought I was hard to wake up. I should probably ask her about her sleeping post…."

As he continued to pat Xenovia on the side of her face one last time, but he noticed that his hand was grabbed by her and shocked him.

 _"D-Did she just wake up?"_ Lance had wondered to himself with a slightly confused look on his face, but he had looked forward and noticed that her eyes were still closed. In fact, he realized that she was still fast asleep. _"…No way her eyes are still close."_

Wondering that to himself, Lance was making a slightly confused look on his face. Looking down he realized that she was in fact still fast asleep, but he noticed that she was beginning to move his head.

"Eh, what is she…?"

Confused by her suddenly moving his hand, while she was still asleep and was stopped as she had suddenly pressed his hand onto her breasts.

"Wh-What the hell?! What is she doing?!"

"Hmm, don't be so rough Lance-Sama~ Don't worry, you can touch them all you like~"

Xenovia had said out loud in a cute voice with a slightly lewd look on her sleeping face, something that had caused Lance's mind to melt slightly. Continuing to feel her breasts, his rationality had soon started to slip away. Before he knew it he had groped her breasts and he felt a great softness from them as his five fingers were enveloped in them. Feeling her breasts being groped in her sleep, Xenovia had started to let out a sweet voice.

"…Nn…."

As he groped her breast for the last time, he could feel her erect nipples poking his hand.

"I-I shouldn't be doing this when she isn't conscious. What am I talking about?! Seriously Xenovia, you need to…!"

OPEN!

Suddenly the door to his room was opened revealing both a fully dressed Yumi and Jeanne. Jeanne who was making a cheerful look on her face had danced into Lance's bedroom, while humming a song to herself.

"Lance-Kun, time to wake up~"

"Could you cook us breakfast for…? WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Yumi had looked forward and soon Jeanne had made an angry look on her face as both of them had saw Lance over Xenovia seemingly almost naked still groping her breasts. His expression started to become tense as he could feel their glares without even looking up. From Lance's perspective, this was a huge misunderstanding, however he knew that they wouldn't believe that, but he had to try.

"Okay before you two freak out. I know that this may seem like an overused excuse that everyone has heard before and you probably won't believe me. …but this isn't what it looks like."

He made an attempt convince both them that what they were looking at wasn't what it looked like, but they had stared at him with an unconvinced look on their face.

"Really? So you're not on top of Xenovia half naked and groping her?!"

"Okay. So it might be what it looks like."

Lance had said with a nervous smirk on his face, at that very moment, Xenovia had started to stir awake.

"Ugh, why is everyone shouting this early?"

Waking up to the sounds of their shouting, Xenovia had soon woke up with a long yawn escaping from her mouth and rubbed her eyes with a slightly tired look on her face. However, she had realized that Lance had his hand was still placed on her breasts and she started to blush slightly.

"Ara ara, I didn't expect Lance-Sama to be this forward."

Xenovia had said with a lewd smile on her face, something that caused both Yumi's and Jeanne's faces to twist into anger releasing a very dangerous presence from their bodies. Noticing the expression on their face, he immediately removed his hand much to Xenovia's dismay causing her to pout slightly. Getting out of his bed, he held his hand up in a defensive position as the two blondes continued to look at him with an angry look on their face.

"Oh, come on. Yumi-Chan, Jeanne-Chan. Please don't be mad."

"Fine then, under one condition."

Hearing that from Yumi, Lance had looked at her with a slightly unconvinced look on his face as he noticed the mischievous look on her face.

"What condition?"

"We want a 'Special Apology Breakfast'!"

"Wh-What?!"

Wearing a slightly mortified look on his face at what they had just suggested from him, something that the blue haired swordsman had found confusion. Lance knew full well what that had meant for him and he began to become a bit unnerved.

"What is a Special Apology Breakfast?"

Xenovia had asked with one of her eyebrows rose up. Hearing that question from her, Jeanne had let out a very cute giggle escape from her lips.

"Something that Lance-Kun here promised to do whenever he upsets one of us. In certain situations like this, he'd make a special breakfast for us."

"Then why does he look almost mortified?"

"Because there's a small addition to the breakfast service."

Jeanne had answered with a childish look on her face, while she also released a mischievous laugh. Hearing that laugh, Lance had begun to grimace slightly.

 _"Why did I ever agree to do that in the first place?"_

* * *

Later on,e inside of the living room, the three woman had walked inside of the living room after that incident had happened. Currently, Avon was lying down on the couch with a slightly tired look on his face and he had let out a yawn from his mouth, but due to his younger body, it sounded similar to a young dragon. Hearing that from him, Jeanne had let out a slight squeal and wrapped her arms around Avon. She then began to rub her cheek against his, while releasing her normal cheerful atmosphere that illuminated the room.

"Iyaaah! That was sooo adorable Avon-Chan!"

While being cuddled by Jeanne almost like a stuffed animal, Avon had started to become slightly more and more depressed about the current state that he was in.

[D-Don't just do that out of nowhere! I am the Mighty Guardian of Avalon, the Evil Banishing Dragon, my name itself was feared by those beings who dared to invade Avalon. I-I am still the Avalon Dragon!]

"You're a cutesy wootsy little dragon."

Jeanne had ignored Avon's declaration with a childish look still on her face, something that caused him to become more depressed. Seeing the expression that was on the dragon, Yumi had looked towards him and she begun to worried about him

"Are you alright, Avon-San?"

[…No! I was originally a mighty dragon who could annihilate all evil and in front of him with just a might breath of light. I even fought against Tannin at his best, but I still can't remember anything after that. Like all dragons I had a goal in life, become a Dragon King and then gain the same level of strength as a Heavenly Dragon. Now, I have been reduced to nothing more than just a girls' stuffed animal.]

Avon had spoken out his true feelings about him being treated as nothing more than a stuffed animal, rather than a mighty dragon. Hearing his feelings on the matter, Yumi had given him a sympathetic look.

"Oh, don't be so depressed. I promise that you're going to enjoy your current life with us and Lance-Kun, but I cannot guarantee that Jeanne-Chan won't coddle you like that. But I can guarantee that your life with us won't be dull at all, also you will enjoy Lance-Kun's cooking. So please don't be so depressed."

Yumi had consoled him with a very kind smile on her face. Avon had thought about what she had said about the many bonuses of being able to live with them. However, it was mostly stopped as Jeanne had continued to cuddle him, while also rubbing her cheeks against his. Seeing this, Xenovia had sighed slightly due to Jeanne completely ignoring both Avon's plea and Yumi's words of encouragement.

a smile on her face, explaining the many bonuses of being with them. A sudden question had then come to Xenovia's head.

"By the way. How long were you sealed in the jewel?"

[I have no idea. The last thing that I remember was fighting against Tannin, then I remember going back into hibernation back on Avalon. …the next thing that I remember was being sealed inside of that jewel. I believe that it was due to me being sealed for too long as affected my memory…or it could possibly…be something else. It could possibly be, but no…it couldn't be….]

Avon had answered Xenovia's question, but soon he started to just talk to himself about something that they couldn't understand. Realizing that, both Yumi and Xenovia had begun to look at the wondering look on his face. Several thoughts of what could be affecting his memory had entered his mind.

OPEN!

Suddenly the door to the large kitchen had opened, as they heard someone walking into the room both Yumi and Jeanne had made a mischievous look on their face. Standing at the opened doorway was now revealed to be Lance with his hair fixed, dressed in butlers clothing and complete with glasses.

"Hello, Ojou-Samas. I hope that you enjoy my service."

Lance had said in a tone that a professional butler would use, but secretly he was dying from embarrassment on the inside. Seeing him dressed in those clothes had caused Xenovia to blush slightly. Even though Xenovia always referred him as -Sama and wanting to serve him, she very much enjoyed seeing him dressed as their butler.

"W-Why is Lance-Sama dressed like that?"

"Well, you see. A couple of years ago, Lance had made a promise that if he had worried us again or did anything that would upset us in any way."

Yumi had answered Xenovia's question.

"Then he would dress up as a butler and serve us. By the way, the glasses were a very nice touch. I bet that So-Chan would love to see that. They're actually doing something for me right now."

Jeanne had stated as she placed both of her hands on the sides of her now reddened cheeks. For some reason, there was something about Lance wearing glasses that made her just blush. After hearing the explanation that Yumi that she had given, he had narrowed his eyes slightly at the two blondes before sighing.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry? I didn't know who I was partnered with and you didn't have to be jealous because of of…."

Lance had begun to mumble out releasing a slight sigh from his mouth. Noticing that he had mumbled out something, Jeanne had turned her attention towards him with a very odd smile on her face. Something that he had grimaced slightly at.

"Hmm, what was that Lance-Kun?"

"Nothing, Jeanne-Ojou-Sama. Now for your breakfast."

The breakfast that Lance had made for them had appeared on the table through a magic circle, which had then begun to shine brightly. After the light had vanished, appearing on the table in front of the three of them was a plate of freshly made still warm stacks of pancakes with sliced fruit on top of them completely with syrup; with turkey bacon, with scrambled eggs and orange juice with no pulp.

Seeing the breakfast that was tenderly made for them by Lance, Jeanne had smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Lance-Kun! I always like your pancakes. Especially when they have my favorite fruit."

Jeanne was talking about the pancakes in front of her that had blueberries on top of them. Even Xenovia had made a pleasant look on her face at the sight of the breakfast.

"This is the first time that I've had a breakfast like this. This looks really delicious, Lance-Sama."

Noticing how Avon was looking at the breakfast with a slightly interested look on his face, Lance had stood in front of him with his normal smile on his face.

"And I would never forget about our Legendary Dragon-Sama." Lance had said as he held his hand out as he prepared to snap his fingers. "Now for a growing dragon."

[Was that part really necessary?]

Avon had said in a slightly annoyed tone, by Lance touching on a sensitive subject. Once he finally snapped his finger two bowls had appeared in front of Avon in a flash of bright light. One of the bowels was full with an assortment of sliced fresh fruit, while the second had meat. Seeing the plate in front of him, Avon's mouth had started to water slightly.

[Y-You made this for me?]

"Of course. Unlike other sacred gears, independent-avatars need to actually eat. So, I just started to look up things that a b…dragon of your stature would eat."

It was just as he said, since Avon had come into existence. Lance had been researching what a dragon of his very stature would eat. Seeing how much effort he had gone into for him, Avon had smiled slightly with a very appreciative look on his face.

[Thank You.]

"It's no problem. Now, Ojou-Samas and Dragon-Sama." Lance had said to them with a smile on his face, before he bowed his head to them. "Why don't you all say grace before eating?"

[Okay.]

They all agreed with him and they began to say their prayers. Soon after they were done, Avon was on the floor next to them eating the food that Lance had made for him. Yumi had then used her utensil to cut a piece of the pancake. After taking that first bite from it, she had made a very bright expression on her face and she grinned. Tasting and taking in the soft and sweet texture of the pancakes, along with the sweetness of the syrup.

"Hmm~ This is sooo good."

Yumi had hummed happily as the pancakes begun to melt in her mouth. Taking a bite of her own, Xenovia had made a surprised expression on her face.

"They're so sweet and so soft. I could really get used to eating this."

"This is the way I love eating Lance-Kun's pancakes."

"Well, if you'd like I could make your favorite next time."

Lance had said as he suddenly sat next to them, wearing his normal clothing once he was finished serving them as their butler. After she heard that Jeanne's childish expression had truly shone on her face with her eyes practically shining after hearing Lance say that.

"You mean the chocolate chip pancakes?!"

"Yes, I mean the chocolate chip ones."

Hearing the response from him, Jeanne had started to squeal happily from anticipation. Once Yumi had drunk some of the orange juice, she put down the cup and looked towards everyone.

"Well, after getting done with breakfast. Why don't we move onto the most important part of summers training?"

"And that would be?"

Yumi had smiled happily after hearing Lance ask that back.

* * *

A couple of minutes after they were finished eating breakfast. At the beach, there were pairs of familiar feet walking onto the sandy beach. Soon it was revealed to be Yumi, Jeanne, and Xenovia who were all wearing swimsuits that showed off their curves and body.

It was pretty obvious what the final part of their summer activities was….

"The final part of summer training. Is enjoying summer!"

Yumi had declared with a smile on her face.

"Race you to the water Xeno-Chan!"

"Bring it on!"

Both Jeanne and Xenovia began to charge towards the waters of the ocean. Both Lance and Yumi had looked at both of them with a slightly nervous smile on both of their faces, while releasing a slight laugh. Since the start of the summer, both Jeanne and Xenovia had soon developed a small rivalry with each other.

"Well, those two certainly are getting along well."

"It's probably because Jeanne-Chan reminds Xenovia of Iri-Chan." Lance had stated as he saw both of them running towards the water. "Those two carry the same personality."

"You mean your first girlfriend?"

Yumi had teased with a smirk forming on her face, something that caused Lance to blush slightly. Noticing the look that was on his face, Yumi had nudged him in his shoulder with a genuine smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing." Yumi had said with a smile on her face, with an idea suddenly entering her head. "By the way, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

Lance had asked with a wondering look on his face.

After a while, Yumi laid down on her stomach on top of a towel that she had laid down on the sandy ground. Moreover, she had the top of her swimsuit taken off revealing her entire back, and Lance had taken notice of her smooth not took white skin. Soon Lance had took a seat next to her with a bottle of sunscreen in his hand.

"Are you sure that I have to do this?"

"Well, we can't all be like Devils who're immune to getting sunburned." Yumi had pointed out, before a slight teasing expression forming on her face. "Or are you just embarrassed~?"

Hearing her mention that in a slightly mocking tone, the edges of Lance's mouth started to twitch slightly. He then opened the bottle of sunscreen and poured it into his hands. Rubbing his hand together before Lance begun to apply it on her back. Suppressing a moan as she could feel his hand massaging her back by biting her lip slightly, but Yumi was failing. Noticing that she was attempting to suppress a moan, Lance had smirked slightly.

"What's wrong, Yumi-Chan?" Lance had asked in a teasing tone. "Getting embarrassed~"

"H-Hey, don't m-mock me."

Yumi had said in a shaky tone, her cheeks had begun to become dusted with a shade of pink. Most of the time, she would to one who would be doing the teasing, but this time she was on the other side of the fence. Lance had noticed that she was close to breaking her calm composure and so he began to move his hands more skillfully. He had begun to move his hands downwards to her waist, however, he made sure not to touch her butt. Then moved onto both her thighs, her calves and then her toes.

"Ahhh." Yumi had finally let out a moan from her mouth after being rubbed down by Lance. "L-Lance-Kun, I think that you proved your point. But I didn't think that you would be so bold."

"Just so you know, I was teasing people way before I met you and Jeanne-Chan." Lance had said as he patted her on her head. "And about the being bold thing, you can blame yourselves for that."

Hearing that Yumi had pouted due to her not liking being the one being teased, but she then blushed slightly are admitted that she liked being massaged like that.

"W-Well, there is one more place that you forgot."

"And that would be?"

"My front side."

Yumi had said with a slight seductive smile on her face, as she was prepared to turn her body around. But she was stopped after seeing that someone had picked up the sunscreen that was laid down next to her.

"I think that I can handle that part~."

It was revealed to be Jeanne who was standing over Yumi with a very dark look on her face. She began to squeeze the sunscreen lotion into her hands, something that Yumi found slightly menacing.

"Uh, Jeanne-Chan. I really don't like that look on your face."

Without warning, Jeanne had pounced onto Yumi with a smirk on her face and she began her _assault_ on her adoptive sister/best friend.

"Iyaaah! Jeanne don't touch me there!"

"I'm just going over the places that Lance-Kun had missed."

Before Lance could catch a glimpse of what was going on, Xenovia had snuck up behind him and covered both of his eyes with her hands. Making sure that he didn't look at the lewd acts that was occurring right in front of both of them.

"Don't be pulled in by their lewd acts, Lance-Sama!"

"Ah! Don't yell that in my ear!"

Lance had shouted as he was being forced to the ground by Xenovia who was still covering his eyes.

[Am I interrupting something?]

A familiar voice had asked. Despite Xenovia covering his eyes, he could only catch a glimpse of Avon who was flying towards them with his small wings.

"…no. Did something happen?"

[This thing started to ring in your jacket pocket.]

Looking forward, Lance had noticed that Avon was carrying his cellphone on the top of his head, which was still ringing.

"Oh, mind throwing it here?"

Hearing his request, Avon had threw his head into the air and launched his cellphone towards him. After he freed himself from Xenovia, he raised his hand into the air and caught it. He looked at the number and noticed that it said 'Unknown'. Answering his cell phone and he had placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

[Well, it has been awhile since I heard from you.]

After he heard the familiar male's voice on the other end of the line, Lance had then raised his eyebrow out of confusion.

"Azazel? How did you get my number?"

[You don't have to sound like that. And about the number, I got the number from my darling little Yuuma.]

"Well, did you need anything? Or are you just calling to…?"

[It is about the Khaos Brigade. More specifically the Old Maou Faction.]

Noting the now serious tone in Azazel's voice, Lance had then straightened the expression that was on his face. Taking note of the change in mood shift around him, everyone had faced him with a look of curiosity on their face.

"Alright, I'm listening."

[During our agents' investigation of the Khaos Brigade, we were capable of finding some of their bases. One of them is located in a place distant from civilization so there won't be any worry of human casualties.] Azazel had explained over the other end of the line. [Inside there are Devils of High and Mid-Class levels.]

"Perfect. Actual fights make for a great test a person's skills. So it's the usual, right?"

[Yes, take anyone you can under arrest for interrogation. Gather as much information that is inside of the facility that you can.] Azazel had explained. [And then…destroy the entire facility.]

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

[Yes, there are two people who're going to be joining your group.]

"Alright, I'm on it." Lance had said as he ended the call and turned towards everyone around him, while also standing on his feet. "Well ladies, we just got a mission. So, let's get geared up. And Jeanne-Chan stop sexually harassing Yumi."

Lance had told each of them, while heading in the direction of the mansion. Taking note of the direction that she was given, Jeanne had immediately got off of Yumi and helped her up to her face. Regaining her balance, Yumi had redone her swimsuit top and begun to head in the same direction as him.

"*Sigh* And I was just getting used to paradise."

"But~ Our jobs as Knights never end."

"Neither as an Exorcist, but I guess in my case…former Exorcist."

Yumi, Jeanne, and Xenovia had each given out their own opinions on the matter as they begun to follow after Lance. Seeing how quickly they had altered their mood with that single direction from Lance, Avon was then reminded of two people from the past.

[With just a single word, they corralled together and follow him.]

"…I know…. He is just like them, yet at the same time…so different."

[You're not wrong about….]

Avon had said, but his eyes widened after recognizing the voice who had responded to him. So he turned in the same direction as for where the voice had come from, however, there was no one there.

[*Sigh* You are as shy as you have always been.]

"Avon, you coming!"

[Yes!]

Avon had headed into the very same direction as Lance and the others.

* * *

Several minutes later, the four of them had left Avalon and arrived in the human world. But more specifically a park in an undisclosed city, currently Lance was slouching back on a park bench. Lance was currently wearing a modified short-sleeved dark green jacket with his KOC President's badge pinned onto his left breast-pocket, under his jacket, he was wearing a black sleeveless jacket that had a dark silver lining, black pants, and shoes.

Sitting next to him was Xenovia who was wearing her exorcist uniform that was being covered by a very long hooded cloak, but her face wasn't covered by the hood. During the summer break, Lance had developed their combat suits to be capable of handling far more resistance than normal clothes, such as cold and heat, but also against magic attacks.

"I wonder who we're going to be partnered with?"

"Dunno, Azazel never mentioned who they would be. So how does it feels to wear the uniform again?"

"It kinda feels nostalgic. I've been in the Church so long, so I don't think that I could go into battle without wearing it." Xenovia had said with a smile appearing on her face. "Also, do you think that it is a good idea for him to be out like that?"

Xenovia had pointed to Avon who was sitting down next to Lance and looking at the building along with the people who passed by.

"Don't worry. After arriving here, I had placed a barrier around the area around us. So no normal human can visually perceive us nor can they actually hear anything that we talk about." Lance had answered, he had then turned his attention towards the small dragon. "So how does it feel like to be outside of Avalon?"

[Most of the time that after a battle to defend Avalon or just training/fighting with Tannin. I go into a spiritual hibernation, so I have never really gone into the Human World before.] Avon had explained, with a noticeable smile forming on his face. [It feels good to be on this side of this world.]

"That is great to hear."

Lance had answered to Avon, he then looked and noticed both Yumi and Jeanne arriving in front of both of them with smiles forming on their face. Both were wearing cloaks that covered their combat clothing and in their hands, they were carrying crepes.

"Lance-Kun, Xeno-Chan~ We're back."

"I heard rumors that the places here sold delicious crepes."

Yumi had said as both of them had handed out the crepes to both of them. Soon they took a seat eating their crepes waiting for their helpers to arrive. Getting slightly tired of waiting, Lance had stood up on his feet and he started to stand.

"*Sigh* Where are they? I don't…."

"Laaaaance-Kuuuun!"

"Wait. Is that…?"

TACKLE!

Before even he could comprehend what was going on, he looked and noticed that there was a very familiar chestnut haired who had her hair tied in twin tails. Reacting quickly to surprise, Lance had then caught her and begun to spin her around before stopping.

"I-Iri-Chan?!"

It was in fact, Irina Shidou, both Lance's and Issei's childhood friend. Similar to Xenovia, Irina was wearing her exorcist uniform under the similar cloak that she wore when he returned to Kuoh. Lance had looked at her with a slight smile on his face, combined with slight confusion.

"Iri-Chan. What're you doing here?"

"I'm representing Heaven, to be more specifically I'm representing Michael-Sama as his Ace!"

Irina had spoken out cheerfully, but Lance and the others had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean as his 'Ace'?"

"Oh, you don't know Lance-Kun. Well since the alliance between the Three Factions, using the Evil Piece Technology of Devils and the Artificial Sacred Gear Technology of the Fallen Angels. Heaven had eventually developed the Brave Saints, it's just like the Devil's Evil Pieces, but instead, they turn Humans and other races into Angels."

[Turning other species into Angels?!]

The four of them had shouted out loud, with each of them having their own reactions.

"Something like that actual became possible."

"That sounds interesting."

"That sounds awesome!"

"They did something like that without letting me see it!"

Xenovia was astonished by what she heard. Yumi was interested in the concept of other species being able to turn into Angels. Jeanne was even more cheerful after hearing about it. While Lance, on the other hand, was interested in the subject, but he was even more disappointed that he wasn't there to actually see them being created.

HUG!

Taking note of Xenovia being there with them, Irina had wrapped her arms around her former partner and best friend.

"Xenovia! I'm glad you are doing okay! I know that our last words may have been awkward, but I'm truly happy!"

"Yes, it has been awhile Irina. I'm glad that you are doing alright."

Xenovia had replied with a slight smile forming on her face after reuniting with Irina. Seeing both of them rekindle their friendship with one another, but after hearing why she was here and who sent her. A curious expression appeared on his face.

"Wait if, Oji…I mean Michael…."

"About Michael-Sama. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Irina had faced him with a slight look of betrayal. Lance had an idea of what she was referring to, but he had confused to play it off.

"Uh, I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"I already heard about it from your uncle Michael-Sama. Why didn't you tell me that you were the grandson the Lord and my spiritual support?! When I heard that from Michael-Sama, my I felt betrayal seeping into my heart that my dear childhood friend my one true l…!" Irina had stopped, as she could feel her face beginning to heat up. "…I was just shocked that you never told me."

"W-Well, to be fair. I love my memories about that when I was around eight." Lance had said, while he began to scratch the side of his cheek. "Plus, I thought that you would freak out. …I'm sorry, is there anything that I could do to make it up to you?"

He had finished out loud, as he looked in her direction. Irina had thought about what he had said, and then she began to push her fingers together shyly.

"W-Well, if you promise to go on a date with me sometimes."

"Okay, sure."

Lance had agreed to her conditions, which caused her to smile brightly. Her attention was caught towards both Yumi and Jeanne.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself to you two. My name is Irina Shidou!"

"Hello. My name is Yumi."

"Oh, you know. You really look just like Kiba-Kun."

"Hahaha. Well, a long unexplained story short. He is my long lost twin brother."

"And my name is Jeanne D' Arc, the inheritor of the soul of Joan of Arc."

Jeanne had given out of her introduction after Yumi, with Irina being shocked after hearing that.

"You mean you possess the spirit of that famous Saint."

"That is correct! Angel-Chan!"

* * *

Minutes later….

A familiar magic circle had glowed in front of them that Lance knew belonged to the Fallen Angels. Appearing on it, was a familiar attractive raven haired seventeen-year-old with a slight golden bang and violet eyes. A figure that rivaled the two Great Onee-Samas of Kuoh Academy and with breasts that were slightly bellow Rias Gremory in terms of size. The hybrid who inherited the beauty of both a fallen angel and human, wearing clothing that she would only wear in combat.

The only daughter of the Leader of Grigori, Yuuma Amano. Seeing her Lance had smiled, while Xenovia, Yumi, and Jeanne had frowned.

"Hello, Lance-Kun. And inept rivals for MY Lance-Kun's heart."

Hearing that comment from her, the three girls had begun to send an annoyed glare towards her. Noting Irina's presence, Yuuma had looked in her direction.

"Oh. Who're you?"

"Hello. My name is Irina Shidou, Michael-Sama's Ace."

"Ace. Oh, the Brave Saints that Tou-Sama had told me about." Yuuma had mumbled to herself, before smiling towards Irina with her hand held out. "My name is Yuuma Amano. Daughter of Azazel, the Leader of the Fallen Angels."

"You're Azazel-Sama's daughter." Irina had said as she shook her hand, but a slight look of shock had shown up on her face. "Amano? *Gasp* You wouldn't also be the daughter of the famous Exorcist, Mizuki Amano."

"Yes. But, the only relative that I have is my dear Tou-Sama. I have also heard a lot about you Irina Shidou-San." Yuuma had said, before looking towards Irina with a dangerous smirk forming on her face along with a very dark aura. "Just know that I won't give up my Lance-Kun without a fight~"

Irina had noticeably shuttered frightened after hearing the tone that was in Yuuma's voice and she begun to tear up slightly. Letting go of her hand, Irina had immediately hid behind Xenovia out of slight fright.

Yuuma's attention was then caught towards Avon who was had jumped off of the bench.

"Who is this?"

[Another dragon? He appears to be a Sacred Gear.]

Qinglóng had spoken out loud, wondering who Avon was.

"This is the form of the Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gear, Avalon Drakon. That I had completed over the summer break." Lance had said. "His names Avon."

"You completed a Sacred Gear." Yuuma had stated, with a slight smirk forming on her face. "I have a feeling that Tou-Sama isn't going to like that."

"Well, since everyone is here." Lance had said as he stood up from off the bench. "I'm sure that your father had given you the location of the base."

"Yep, just let me make the magic circle."

Yuuma had held begun to activate the magic circle that had started to cover all of them in a bright light.

* * *

Once the light had finally died down, they appeared in front of a forest-like area that was mainly covered in nothing but trees and greenery. Standing in front of the four of them was a large building that had a large steel door that blocked the front entrance into the building. Everyone had then turned in the same direction as Lance, who had reached into his pocket and pulled out to badges.

"Here, put this one. You two."

Lance had instructed both of Irina and Yuuma. As instructed, both of them had pinned the badges on their clothing's collars. After that Lance had placed his finger on his badge then touched his ear, once he did his own personal magic circle had appeared in front of it before vanishing. Seeing that everyone there had soon did the very same thing, with the same magic circle appearing.

"So, what do you think we should do Lance-Sama?"

Xenovia had asked.

"Well, it doesn't seem like there's only one way into the building. And I am pretty sure that they wouldn't make another way for someone to enter the building." Lance had surmised as he viewed the building. "So, I guess we should charge forward. Iri-Chan are you capable of using light weapons?"

"Yep."

Irina had answered as she gathered light in her hand and created a small light weapon. Seeing that, Lance had nodded his head in agreement before turning his attention towards Yuuma.

"Yuuma-Chan. I don't know whether or not the inside of the building is spacious or not for you to be able to use your Balance Breaker or whether or not the structure can handle to full assault of your Sacred Gear, so can you hold back your power a little? The same thing goes for you Xenovia."

"Yes, Lance-Sama."

"That won't be an issue, Lance-Kun. I'm not really that much of a Power-Type anyway." Yuuma had said with a smile on her face. "You guys weren't the only ones doing training over the summer."

"Well, ladies why don't we be generous and knock on the front door?" Lance had asked them as the four of them begun to head to the front door. "Xenovia would you mind doing the honors?"

Xenovia had nodded understanding what Lance wanted her to do, holding her hand out and a very familiar dimensional storage had opened and she released Durandal. Gripping it by its hilt, Xenovia had begun to release Durandal's destructive holy aura and brought it downwards releasing a holy wave.

DOOOOOOOOON!

The attack that Xenovia had generated completely destroyed the steel door blocking their entrance. Reacting to the sudden noise, the Devils of the old maou faction had turned their attentions towards the intruders.

"What the hell?"

"Who's there?!"

"Whoa, just look at the crowd here."

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Lancelot Du Lac of the Chivalric Order." Lance had said as he was the first person to step through the cloud of smoke that was generated from that attack. "And we'll be kicking your collective asses today."

He had manifest Secace in his hands and rested it on his shoulder. Immediately recognizing him from his appearance, the devils there begun to raise their auras and their killing intent.

"Lancelot Du Lac. The Chivalric Order's Magic Knight and that whore Gabriel's little brat."

"Those are fighting words."

Hearing one of the male devil's snide comment, Lance had narrowed his eyes slightly. Without warning the Devils had launched a barrage of demonic bullets towards him. While everyone looked to be prepared to defend against the attack, Lance had only turned his attention towards Avon.

"Avon!"

[Got it!]

At Lance's command, the jewel on Avon's head begun to glow with a bright light and a barrier was formed around each of them that blocked each of the bullets.

"This is one of the abilities of Avalon Drakon, Avon is capable of making a barrier that defends against both magical and physical attacks. From what he could remember about his past, Avon was a Dragon that mainly specialized in abilities relying on both offense and defense. So he was mainly a Technique and Support-Type Fighter." Lance explained to them. "Well, enough with that. Let's get down to business. The Devils hear each carry powers on the same level as a High and Middle-Class. So Irina and Xenovia, you two each deal with the Devils that are on the right. Yumi and Jeanne, you deal with the ones on the left. So that leaves me, Yuuma and Avon to deal with the ones standing right in front of us. If possible let some of them live so that they could be interrogated."

After giving out commands to everyone they had nodded in agreement. They fully understanding how serious he was, due to him not using any of their nicknames. Avon understanding the start of the battle had removed the barrier and allowed them to battle against the large crowd of Devils from the Old Maou Faction. Those who had robes that were covering their combat suits removed them as the battle had started.

On the right side of the battlefield. Irina had made a sword of light in her hand and begun to cut through the Devils in front of her. Even those who weren't killed by the attack, due to their weakness to light, they had soon suffered from major burns.

"Ugh. D-Damn bitch!"

"Die!

Many of the devils had gathered demonic power in their hands and fired a large number of demonic bullets at Irina. Before any of the attacks could even reach her, Xenovia had appeared in front of her at high speeds blocking the first assault of attacks using Durandal. Fixing her grip on Durandal, Xenovia had then slashed it horizontally cutting apart the rest of the demonic bullets using a shockwave of Durandal's holy aura. Looking forward, she had noticed that the holy wave had not only cut through the Devils, but also caused some major damage to the wall in front of them.

"I still haven't mastered Durandal's aura yet."

While Xenovia was commenting on her current control over Durandal's aura. Some of the Devils that weren't taken out by the attack had prepared to attack her, but were stopped after being torn apart by halo-shaped light weapons that were created by Irina.

"Heh. Just like old times right, Xenovia?"

Irina declared happily as she looked in the same direction as Xenovia, as she created a sword of light.

"Yes. This definitely brings back old memories." Xenovia answered with a smile forming on her face, enjoying being partnered up with her old friend. "Like before. Wanna see who takes out the most Devils?"

"You're on, Xenovia!"

CUT! SLASH!

The sounds of Devils' bodies being slashed apart by the swordswomen duo, who wielded their own bladed weapons. Meanwhile, on the left side of the battlefield. Jeanne was charging at the crowd of Devils wielding two holy swords created through her blade blacksmith. She was slicing through the Devils using both swords in a dual wielding style, Jeanne danced through the crowd of Devils at high-speeds.

"Damn, human!"

"Dammit, stand still!"

Several of the Devils being to shout as they couldn't keep up with her movements. Even though they fired off a barrage of demonic bullets, she Jeanne dodged and danced through the attacks.

"Since, Lance-Kun said to leave them alive. Then…."

Jeanne had recreated her holy swords into a combo of holy ice and holy lightning. The ice holy sword released a misty aura, while the holy lightning began to spark. Using both her godspeed and mobility, she began to cut the devils using her holy lightning sword that generated electricity throughout their entire bodies paralyzing them. Twisting her body around, Jeanne sliced her blade around releasing an icy mist that begun to slowly freeze the devil's bodies encasing them in ice.

"Dammit! Would you all just die?!"

One of the devils released demonic power that was on par with high-class devils and fired off a barrage of bullets at her. Noticing the attack, Jeanne had created a three-layered barrier using magic that blocked the devil's attack, but she noticed that her barrier had broken apart.

"Well, I guess that I still have a long way to go in using magic."

Jeanne had commented, with a smile appearing on her face. Charging through the crowd of devils using their far superior godspeed was Yumi, who was carrying a sheathed Masamune near her hip. Reaching for its hilt, Yumi had quickly unsheathed and quickly begun to slash through a large number of devils using a barrage of lightning-fast slashes that couldn't be followed by untrained eyes.

"Dammit! Take this!"

One of the devils had held their hands up, several crescent sharp things that were made up from his demonic powers had all charged towards Yumi almost like missiles. Yumi closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, focusing her aura into her eyesight. She became capable of seeing the very direction to where the blades were going. Channeling Masamune's holy wind around its blade to increase its cutting edge, Yumi had begun to cut down all of the sharp blades around her.

The Devil controlling them had altered the blades trajectory aiming towards Yumi's blind spot. However after she realized where the attack was heading, Yumi had spun around on her heel catching the blade using her sword's edge and directed it at its originate. The devil's blade had stabbed him in is chest, causing blood to spurt out from his wound.

"Sorry, but I have no blindside."

Yumi had declared to them. In the battle against, Yuuma and the larger crowd of Devils since she couldn't use her balance breaker she was using her sacred gear's spear form. Several of the devils charged at Yuuma with demonic power gathered in their hands and began to launch a barrage of elemental magics that varied from fireballs, ice spears, lightning and wind blades. Yuuma began to spin around her spear in her hand gathering a large amount of lightning at the tip of her blade. With great precision, she sliced through the magic attacks using her spears blade much to their shock.

"Tch, dammit."

"Is this the daughter of the bastard Azazel!"

"Die! You filthy half-breed!"

One of the devils had surrounded their hands in demonic power and charged at her from behind. Before they could even fire off their attack, Yuuma had used her azure dragon spear to direct their attack towards the roof of the building. Soon more and more of them begun to gather around her and fired off a barrage of attacks at her, which caused a large explosion that covered the area in smoke.

However, they soon looked up and noticed that she took flight above them. But instead of having four sets of fallen angel wings, she now has five.

"Tsk Tsk, naughty devil needs to be punished."

Yuuma had raised her azure dragon spear into the air with a large amount of aura beginning to surround her and soon thunderclouds seemed to have formed above them. A large amount of azure lightning then crashed down from the clouds striking the devils around her. The attack had caused the devils around her to fall onto the ground jittering on the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with the Azure Dragon Queen."

Yuuma had stated as she tapped her spear on her shoulder making an audible noise. As she was standing right there a larger devil with a far more muscular build had appeared behind her releasing a menacing aura from his body.

"You know the only good part about you fallen bitch are those luscious bodies of…."

BANG!

Before the large devil could finish his sentence, Yuuma had directed the bottom of her spear into the devil's chest with a great amount of force. The impact from the attack had caused the devil to fall unconscious on the ground generating a loud thud on the ground.

"Humph. The bigger the bark.." Yuuma had stated as she tapped her spear on the ground. "The lesser the bite."

Currently, a much crowd of devil began to aim a large number of their attacks at Lance, who charged forward towards them slashing through every one of their attacks using Secace. As for the attacks that he could not react to in time, he was being defended by Avon who created a collective number of small barriers that had blocked the rest of their attacks.

In the amount of time that Lance was with Avon after he was brought back into the world, both had begun to practice working together in combat. Lance had held his hand out creating a strong sword of light in his hand, he began to cut through the rest of the demonic attacks. Adjusting his grip on Secace and aimed it forward at one of the devils, but they were capable of dodging the edge of the blade.

A demonic aura had surrounded Secace's blade, a hole in space had opened and the blade had vanished into it. Though it appeared through another one and pierced through the body of the devil, with blood beginning to spit out blood from their mouth. Pulling Secace from the hole in space, Lance continued to close-range battle against the crowd of Devils and begun to react to their attacks.

[Even against this many of them, Lance is still capable of reacting to their attacks.]

"Well, if it isn't an adorable little dragon."

"You don't so dangerous."

Avon had looked and noticed that there were three devils that had strayed from the others, with a dangerous aura resonating from their bodies.

[I'd be careful underestimating me like that. No matter my size, I am still the Avalon Dragon.]

"Hah. I'd like to see that."

One of them had declared, as they charged towards Avon. Using his small stature, Avon had charged towards the devil and he jumped up jumping off of the devil's face. Since gaining his new stature, Avon had begun practicing to move around in this small form. Spreading his wings, Avon began to hover high in the hair and gathered a golden aura in his mouth. Soon he fired off a wave of a barrage of holy energy from his mouth and aimed it at the Devils that surrounded him. The attack had sent an almost a great amount of pain had run throughout their bodies.

"Yo, Avon. Wanna try that other ability again?"

Lance had called out as he dodged another attack from the devils and followed by cutting them down using Secace. Avon had looked at him with a slightly confused look on his face, before starting.

[But that never worked during actual practice. What makes you think that it'll work right now in combat?]

"Because…whoa." Lance had suddenly ducked dodging an attack from a devil from behind and following with by kneeing them in their stomach. "Because Sacred Gears can adapt and evolve based on the feelings of their user's along with their thoughts. With an Independent Avatar the same thing applies, but sometimes faith can also play a big part in it."

Taking in everything that Lance had said, Avon had looked towards him as he continued to fight against the devils around him. Several memories of his past, but more specifically the memories that he had of the Knight, Sir Lancelot and the Magician, Merlin.

[You still may not be as skilled or refined with a sword like Sir Lancelot.] Avon had started, with the jewel on his forehead beginning to glow with a bright silvery white light. [Nor are you as intelligent as Merlin when it came to understanding magical calculations. But….]

"Whoever said I had to be like both of them?!" Lance had finished with a smirk on his face as he held his hand out towards Avon. "They had their own way of kicking ass. While, I have my own. So are you with me?!"

[I'm with you partner!]

Avon called out as he transformed into a ball of silvery white light and he charged towards Lance as a stream of light. Going into his hand the bright light had begun to slightly singe his hand slightly, feeling his hand start to burn Lance had winced slightly. Ignoring the slight pain, he began to put his feelings and the image into the light in his hand.

"Ooooooooooooooooooo."

Lance had let out a loud noise from his mouth, raising his hand where the light resided into the air. Suddenly a bright light was released from his hand and finally took a physical shape. The appearance of a double-edged ornate longsword with gold designs running along the length of the blade, a small blue jewel embedded into the sword guard and a blue double-handed hilt. A great amount of holy energy begun to be released from the blade.

"Whew. Well, that was a kind of a rush." Lance had stated as he begun to admire the new sword. "So how does this form feel like Avon?"

[Hmmm, pretty alright.] Avon had said with the light from the jewel beginning to blink with every word that he spoke. [I feel like my abilities can be more focused. I think that the Avalon Heroic Sword would match this form.]

"Well, let's test it out." Lance had said as he placed Secace back in its dimensional storage and face the rests of the devils, while clenching it both hands. "Now, let's go."

Taking a single step forward, Lance had charged at the crowd of Devils at god-speed and began to take down the devils in front of him using the sword. Using precise sword techniques to take down the devils who were around him. Most of them had stepped away from him gathering demonic power in their hands and fired off a barrage of magical attacks. Sensing the attacks coming towards him, Lance gathered the holy aura around his sword and slashed his sword horizontally.

Zuooooooooooooooooon!

Making contact with the sword, their magic attacks were sent flying back towards them and were stuck back by their attacks. But, as he held the Avalon Heroic Sword in his hand. He felt that something was slightly off, an almost dark presence coming from the inside of the sacred gear.

[Did you feel that?]

"Yea, but I couldn't exactly tell what it was." Lance had said resting the sword on his shoulders. "Well, things are about to be wrapped up. So we can check on it later."

* * *

After the battle had fully concluded, everyone met outside of the large building with the inside looking almost in nothing but rubble. Everyone was standing around the remaining devils who were left alive and were all bound up in chains created through angel magic that would seal their demonic powers. Yuuma had stood in front of them with her hands held out and waved slightly.

"Enjoy being interrogated be the Three Factions."

Yuuma had said cheerfully as she activated the magic circle that would transport her to the underworld to be interrogated. After a while, Lance had walked outside of the building and towards everyone with documents in his hands.

"Well, this was all that I could gather from inside of the building." Lance had said to each of them. "Well, I guess that they wouldn't have everything on their plans inside. Everyone, you did a great job in the battle."

"Thanks, Lance-Kun."

"Well, there were things that I could improve on."

Lance had then looked and noticed Yuuma beginning to inch closer towards him with a cute expression on her face.

"Sooo~ What did you think Lance-Kun?"

Yuuma had asked him, with a cute expression appearing on her face. It wasn't her normal seductive look, but instead, it was the look of a normal girl who was with the boy that she liked. Seeing the look on her face, Lance had begun to scratch the side of his cheek slightly.

"Well, I was impressed." Lance had stated, with a smile on his face. "You almost seem like a different person before the start of the summer. So what kind of training did you do?"

After asking that, Yuuma's expression had turned more seductive and stepping forward. She had pressed her breasts up against his arms and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Well~" Yuuma said with a seductive tone. "Maybe we could talk it over on a date~"

"Sure, I do…."

Before Lance could mutter an answer, he was immediately pulled away from her by both Yumi and Jeanne.

"Don't you have something do you?"

The tone that came from Yumi was full of contempt. Hearing the tone of her voice, Yuuma had narrowed her eyes slightly towards him. But she had soon sighed and held her hand out towards Lance.

"Alright fine, I will just take the files to Tou-Sama."

Lance had nodded and he placed the documents that he had gathered in her hands. Soon Yuuma had activated a magic circle after taking a couple of steps away from the others, as the magic circle was glowing brightly she had looked towards Lance.

"I really did like that you took charge like that Lance-Kun." Yuuma had said, before blushing slightly. "I'd really like to see you take charge somewhere else."

Lance had known what she was talking about and he began to turn his head slightly, while laughing nervously at what she said. After she finally vanished through the magic circle, Irina had let out a slight sigh of relief.

"She seemed so nice and sweet." Irina had said. "But why did she look like she wanted to hurt me?"

"That woman may seem nice and sweet on the outside, but she is crazy on the outside when it comes to Lance-Kun." Jeanne had answered, Irina's statement. "But, she was right about one thing."

"And that was?"

Lance had decided to ask, as Jeanne had looked towards him with a cute smile on her face.

"I really did like how you took charge of everyone just like that."

"Same here, Lance-Kun."

He was caught in-between two beautiful blondes who were smiling cutely at him. Lance noticed that Xenovia was glaring at both of them, along with Irina who was pouting cutely.

"Well, why don't we return to Avalon?"

Lance had immediately changed the subject as he summoned Secace in his hand, then cut his finger slightly and his blood began to run down the blade. A calm aura had begun to surround the blade, he then thrust the blade forward with a hole in space beginning to open. Turning the blade like a key, a white magic circle then opened right in front of them and removed it. With the portal to Avalon opened, everyone had begun to walk through it.

* * *

Soon they appeared on the beaches of the island, with Irina making an astonished expression on her face as she viewed the wonderful sight.

"This place is beautiful." Irina had spoken out with sparkling eyes. "Is this really the legendary island where the Lady of the Lake raised Sir Lancelot, who grew into the greatest knight in the world."

"Yea, a lot of things had happened here," Lance answered. "Well, why don't be head over the mansion? I think that Elaine should be back."

"Speaking of which, I didn't hear from Elaine-Sama all day."

Xenovia had added, with a wondering look on her face.

"She said that she had to meet someone."

Lance had answered, as they begun to head towards the mansion that rested in the middle of the island. Once they had made it to the front door, Lance could hear people from outside talking with each other.

"Well, I think she brought some guests with her."

Opening the door and walked inside, Lance had seen a familiar blonde female sitting on the couch drinking tea that Elaine had made. With her, there was another woman, a nun with a veil that covered her hair. She was a woman in her later 20s, she had blue eyes and gave off a northern-European look. And she had the body of a female actress.

Looking towards Lance, the blonde haired had smiled adorably at him.

"Hello, my Angelic Child."

"Kaa-San. I thought I said not to call me that."

In fact, it was the blonde haired female Seraph herself, Gabriel. And Lance was embarrassed due to her calling him by his nickname. Xenovia had taken a good look at the young nun she was with and after realizing who it was, her face had turned blue. She had turned towards them with a warm smile that gave her a very tender aura.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Sister Griselda! W-W-W-W-W-What are you doing here?!"

It was the first time that Lance or anyone had seen Xenovia sweat nervously like. But she had then looked towards Lance and the others.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Griselda Quarta, the Queen Gabriel-Sama who is the ranked as the King of Hearts." Griselda had then looked towards Lance, with a very genuine smile on her face. "Hello Lance-Sama, though you may have inherited your mother's face, you release your father's reckless aura."

Even though she said that while giving out her tender aura, Lance's expression had fallen slightly.

"Just Lance without honorifics is alright." Lance had said with a slightly nervous smirk, but he then thought about what she said before. _"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?"_

After giving out her introduction to her King's son, Griselda had turned towards Xenovia with a slightly dark smile on her face.

"It's been a while, Warrior Xenovia. I never thought we would ever meet again like this."

Her tone was calm, but Xenovia and everyone else could tell that there was anger in her voice.

"Y-Yes, Sister Griselda. I-It has been awhile…. H-How h-have you b-been…?"

"'How have you been' isn't something you should be saying right now? Why haven't you contacted me until now? Even though I've called you several times."

Griselda had then begun to squish Xenovia's cheeks using both of her hands while continuing to scold her almost like an older sister would their younger sibling. While that was happening, Lance had snuck passed them and took a seat in front of his mother.

"So, Kaa-San what're you doing here?"

"Well aside from wanting to see my adorable child again." Gabriel had answered as had she held her hand out. "That gift that Elaine-San had mentioned before it finished."

With a wave of her hand, a gold magic circle had appeared in the middle of the table. Once the light had soon vanished, four sets of thirteen cards had appeared in front of them. These weren't normal cards, they were all colored golden and released a very faint holy light. These cards also had the four suits; Spades, Heart, Club and Diamonds imprinted on them.

"I guess these are the Brave Saints that I heard about."

"I'm guessing that you already heard about them from Irina-San." Gabriel had started. "Onii-Sama, I and the others were talking along with the other among the Seraph. We all thought that it would be a great idea that you were given your own Brave Saints since you were born to use them and since you already have ten wings."

Gabriel had explained to him, with a smile on her face.

"Well, I really have no reason to disagree. I think that it would be an interesting to go up against Rias, Sona and the others in a Rating Game one day." Lance had concluded. "Well, since I have no objections. I accept."

Hearing that from him Gabriel had smiled brightly at his answer.

"I'm happy to hear that!" Gabriel had replied. "Now, all that we need to do is…."

"Yes! Lance-Kun now has his own Brave Saints!" Jeanne had cheered out loud. "Now he can make me one of his Angels."

They were both stopped as Jeanne had hugged him from behind, with Lance being pushed forward. He then looked and noticed that Yumi had also made a very interested look on her face.

"Well, becoming one of Lance-Kun's Angels would be great."

"Yes! Becoming an Angel under Lance-Sama does sound…ouch!"

Xenovia was stopped by Griselda who pinched the side of her cheek hard and was giving Xenovia a creepy smile.

"To become Lance-Sama's Brave Saints, would be an honor Xenovia." Griselda had said, as she continued to scold her. "I also heard from Elaine-Sama that you were picked to be Lance-Sama's fiancee. So I hope that you won't cause any trouble for him in both regards."

"I won't cause any trouble for Lance-Sama, I promise."

Xenovia had answered slightly frightened of her. However, after hearing about her being his fiance Irina had become slightly confused. Her expression then begun to twist into adorably angry as she looked towards her friend and then her childhood friend and not so secret crush.

"Wh-What?! Fiancee!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter Twenty-Three of The Magic Knight, this chapter showed them actually relaxing over the summer break. Then them having a joint mission to assault a base belonging to the Old Maou Faction of the Khaos Brigade. With everyone showing some of the results of their training over the summer, with them being reunited with Irina who became Michael** **'** **s Ace and Yuuma who gained her next set of wings. After returning to the Avalon, Griselda had made an appearance with Xenovia being not so ecstatic about it. And Lance being given his own brave saints. But what will be his suit?**

 ** **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.****

 ** **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya.****


	24. The Neko Sisters

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: I am happy to hear that. Someone like Lance saying 'I am one hell of a butler' would be something that he would say. I think Xenovia running away from Griselda would up going from bad to waaay worse. The incident between Gilgamesh including Lance and Jeanne, will be** ** _interesting_** **to say the least.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm trying to decide whether or not to make her him Queen, but I'm leaning towards it. I also have someone in mind for the Joker card.**

 **King0fP0wers: Lance is a well-rounded person, but he isn't exactly perfect. An Independent Avatar-Type are actual living creatures as shown in the Slash/Dog – Dog God of the Fallen, so they can all feel the exact same pain as animals. The Azazel Cup is far from happening. That is something that he might do, but I already have something planned. Yea, the irony is everywhere.**

 **Guest 2: I am planning to use the character design from Prototype, but Gilgamesh will have the Gate of Babylon.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Thanks! Yea that is far from happening. I have something planned for that, but I think that it would be inconvenient for him to return to that size. Yea, but they will have time to finally relax. There will be time for them to show off their light power, I just wanted to show their current level of mastery with their Sacred Gears especially with Lance who just gained the Avalon Drakon. It's not like their minds are filled with impure thoughts, they are just devoted to Lance. Plus there were some ways for Angels to mate without falling as shown with the Miracle Children (Angel-Human Hybrid) and the fact that Lance exists. And can't Sona just have a chance?**

 **Time breaker: I already have an idea what the attraction will be.**

 **Guest 3: I have an idea of what Xander's reasons for being on Avalon would be. That incident already happened in after the Promotion Test during the Vali Team and Gremory Teams battle against the remaining members of the Hero Faction.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Thanks. I am working on the Fairy Tail FanFic.**

 **Guest 4: I think that Arthur more than anyone would call him Lance. The idea of Le Fay calling him sensei sounds like an interesting idea.**

 **Guest 5: Glad that you like that part.**

 **Tail: Thanks. I thought about it, but I don't think that I am.**

 **Guest 6: I have an idea of what to do with that arc. And I already have an idea of what to do with their relationship.**

 **Pacifista: I already know what to do with their fight, they wouldn't be rivals if the fight wasn't intense and difficult for Lance. Gilgamesh would have that kind of infatuation with Jeanne, but if he did say that then it would be to his irritation. Gil would probably only say that to people who he believes are unworthy to be called heroes, but I don't think that he would take it too far. Him getting along with Vali would be interesting. His feelings of them would probably be a means for him to become the strongest hero.**

* * *

 **The Neko Sisters**

Today was officially the end of the summer, the twentieth of August. Inside the Underworld, a very large yet familiar object was leaving the castle located inside of the Gremory Territory. It was soon revealed to be the former Dragon King and Ultimate-Class Devil, Tannin. The one he was dropping off was Issei Hyoudou, the current Sekiryuutei.

Due to his training over the summer with Tannin, the jersey that he wore was ragged and in tatters only covering up his important parts. Though the tough training his body had become far developed than before. As shown by how thick his chest became along with how dense his aura was compared to before. Looking up towards Tannin, Issei had begun to wave his hand towards him.

"Then, I'll be going now. I'll also be attending the Maou sponsored party. Let's meet again there, Hyoudou Issei and Ddraig."

"Yes. Thank you, Ossan! See you at the party!"

Despite Issei being forcefully taken away by Tannin and essentially tortured, he had unexpectedly gained a great relationship with the former dragon king.

[Sorry, for troubling you, Tannin. We'll meet again!]

"Yes, I also had fun. Since I got to work together with Ddraig. I will contact the Gremory group later for more information about later on."

Just before arriving there, both of them had talked about allowing everyone to ride on the backs of everyone to the party. As Tannin begun to fly away, Issei had waved towards him with Ddraig speaking up afterwards.

[What an easy-going Dragon King.]

"I think he's a good person, Ddraig. When we first met, he was scary, but then I realized that he was cool for a dragon!"

[Me and you are also dragons, you know?]

Ddraig had corrected. Hearing that Issei had scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Well, that may be true. But I think that a genuine dragon is large and majestic. While me and you, are just a possessed devil that was a former human and a part of a Sacred Gear."

[Well, I suppose that is true.]

As both partner and dragon were talking with one another, suddenly Issei had heard the familiar voice of a young male.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

Turning around he looked and noticed that Kiba was walking towards him with the jersey that he wore was also tattered. Issei then smirked after seeing just teammate and friend, soon returning the greeting.

"Yo, Kiba."

"…You've gotten a good body."

Kiba had commented without a single bit of hesitation, causing Issei to nervously laugh as he was slightly uncomfortable by the comment made by Kiba. After saying that, Kiba felt someone hitting him at the back of his head with the bottom of a katana causing him to release a slight 'ouch'.

"You see its comments like that, why those disturbing idiots from the Manga Research Club keeps making those idiotic BL manga."

It was revealed to be Van whose jersey was also in the same condition as Kiba's, but he had bandages around both of his arms with Muramasa sheathed on his hit.

Van was also looking towards Kiba with his usual annoyed glare.

"H-How cruel. I was just saying that he built up his muscles nicely."

"We should really work on finding you a girlfriend."

Van had commented with a slight sigh escaping from his mouth. As both swordsmen continued their own conversation with each other, Issei was focused on how much the aura surrounding their bodies developed due to the training. Van's aura was a lot more quieter along with being far more dense, while Kiba's was also more denser than before. Again he marveled about how much his sensory capabilities are developed during the summer in the Underworld.

"Ise-san! Kiba-san and Van-san too!"

Hearing a very familiar and sweet voice, Issei had directed his attention towards Asia who was wearing her nuns clothing. Looking at her smiling sweetly at him, Issei had felt far more elated than before.

"Asia, it's been a while."

Before Asia could say a single word, her was has begun to turn a bright shade of red and she immediately turned her body around covering her face.

"I-Ise-san! Please get dressed!"

She panicked after seeing the stated of his clothing, due to the fact that he was practically nude. Hearing her reaction Issei had laughed nervously as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that left had returned."

Hearing another familiar voice, Issei had shot his head in the direction and it was undoubtedly their King, Rias Gremory. Seeing her there, he had lost control of his emotions and he started to tear up slightly.

"Buchou! I wanted to see you!"

Taking note of his reaction both Kiba and Van had started to laugh slightly to themselves, while Asia on the other hand started to pout adorably. Realizing what he had said, Issei had started to blush slightly out of embarrassment.

"Ise…. You've become very robust, haven't you? Your chest is thicker."

Rias had said as she stepped forward and embraced him. During their entire time apart, Issei had almost forgot was it was like to be around Rias and he missed it greatly.

"Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a sword and changed clothes. We'll meet to report the outcome of our training."

After hearing Rias say that, everyone could only nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

As instructed everyone had took a shower, well those who were training outside in different locations within the Gremory Territory and changed out of the tattered clothing. Once they were all finished, everyone had in Rias' bedroom where Azazel was also waiting for them. Sitting down, they begun to go over the details of their training and through their entire conversations. Issei had realized that he was the only person who wasn't staying in a comfortable place, while he had to live on a mountain with a dragon for the entire summer.

"Umm, sensei. Was I the only one living a cruel lifestyle…?"

"I was also just as surprised that you could even survive on that mountain with Tannin. I was almost certain that you would've came back halfway through. You were even able to adapt to those conditions…again you've surprised me."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! What was that…? I-I hunted, judged, baked and ate some weird rabbit looking and wild board looking animals native to the Underworld! I kept water in a canteen after having to boil and sterilize it once in an iron pan that I found on the mountain…."

Issei had begun to tell his tragic tale of his life on a mountain with a dragon.

"That is why I was surprised. You're truly showing the tenacity of those parents of yours. In some ways, you have already surpassed devils."

"How cruel! I lived while being chased around everywhere day after day by a dragon on that mountain. Even when I activated balance breaker he just broke it apart in a matter of minutes! Do you have any idea of how many times that I was close to death?!"

"Poor Ise…. You endured a lot, didn't you? Yes. Ise, you became so much studier…." Rias has said in a very sympathetic tone, with a sudden thought entering her mind. "…that mountain doesn't have a name, but I will name Mt. Ise from now on."

Hearing the compassion coming from his King, while she hugged him comfortably. Issei couldn't help but feel elated.

"No, even so, your physical strength seems to have improved considerably. With this, the time that you can wear the armor in balance breaker has increased greatly. You're making great strides with the Boosted Gear like another Sekiryuutei who was around your age."

Receiving a compliment from Azazel, Issei had begun to settle down a little bit after being upset about being kidnapped then almost killed by a large dragon. A sudden question that entered his mind and Issei had then looked towards Azazel.

"So, did you hear about…?"

"Do not mention _that_ name."

Everyone in the room looked towards Azazel who made an annoyed look on his face as he begun to mumble hateful comments. All that they could make out was 'Smart Alec Bastard' and they immediately knew that it had something to do with Lance. Fully understanding that Azazel was not in the mood to continue to conversation even further, they decided to leave it at that.

* * *

The very next day, it was currently evening and the part sponsored by the maou was about to start in no time. Standing there waiting in the parlor was Issei was in his Kuoh Academy summer uniform. As he stood there, Issei begun to stretch his arms after almost sleeping for half of the entire day regaining his stamina that he lost during the training.

"I can see where Lance was coming from with the sleeping thing." Issei had said, releasing a long yawn. "Man, I almost forget what it feels like wearing this uniform."

As he continued to stretch his arms, Issei had looked and noticed the armband that had the Gremory pattern inscribed on it. That itself would allow him to enter the party without a hindrance.

"I wonder why the maids took away the girls."

He wondered out loud as he continued to stand in the same spot. Just a while ago, the girls were taken by the maids for who knows what, but he really didn't bother worrying about it. Well the same thing could be said about Kiba, Van and Gasper.

"Hyoudou?"

As he continued to wait there, Issei had heard a familiar voice. Turning in the same direction, he looked and noticed that it was Saji who was wearing the same thing as him, however with the symbol of the Sitri inscribed on his armband. Seeing his friend arriving there in front of him, Issei had waved towards him with a smile appearing on his face.

"Saji, you came here too."

"Yea, Kaichou will be going to the meeting place along with Rias-senpai and I followed here. So, Kaichou went to meet with senpai and I ended up walking aimlessly around the mansion. And now I'm here—."

Understanding what he meant, Saji had soon took a seat down away from Issei with both of them sitting there in silence. The atmosphere around them both became awkward and tense between the fellow Pawn and friends. Without a doubt it was about the Rating Game that will soon be happening between them.

"The game will be taking place very soon."

"Yeah."

"I trained."

"Me too. I was chased around by a dragon on a mountain every day."

Hearing that from Issei, Saji had smirked with a confident smile on his face and looked towards him with a fire practically burning in his eyes.

"Well, you weren't the only one training with a monster!"

Issei could practically feel the fighting spirit that was coming from Saji and he couldn't help but carry the same feelings as them. After realizing out he reacted, Saji had begun to scratch the side of his cheek with a look of embarrassment appearing on his face.

"Hyoudou. Do you remember the time when the Young Devil gathered a month ago?"

"Yea. What about it?"

"We were serious then…. M-My…dream is still to become a teacher!"

"Yea, you said that during the whole Excalibur Incident. What are you planning on teaching?"

Even though Saji was still slightly embarrassed, he declared it proudly.

"Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialty school in the Underworld. It isn't an ordinary school. It's an open school for anyone and that accepts devils regardless of whether they are high-class or low-class, aristocrat or commoner. I heard from Kaichou that things like discrimination and traditions have begun to soften in the Devil Industry little by little, but there is still a part the root of it all that refuses to accept these changes. That's why the current Rating Game School only accepts high-class devils from aristocratic families. The games have to be equal for everyone—. This is what the present Maou-samas have decided. Though it's equal, the path of the games is far for low-class devil commoners. That's strange, right? Though even a non-aristocratic devil may be promoted to a high-level devil depending on the method. The possibility shouldn't be zero!"

Saji was speaking out his feelings about their dream of opening a school for anyone in the Underworld.

"Kaichou has told me that she wants to do something about that. That she wants to teach so that even low-class devils can participate in the games. That's why she'll make a school that anyone in the Underworld can enter! Kaichou is even studying in the human world as well for the sake of that! To give a chance to the ones who never got into the spotlight! Even if it's just by 1%! Even if it's almost zero! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a high-class devil! Hyoudou! Even we believe in that possibility and try to become high-class devils, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly it."

Immediately he agreed with Saji, he also had his own dream of not only helping Rias attain the Top Ranking in the Rating Game, but he also wanted to reach High-Class status.

"T-That's why, I will work as a teacher there. I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things. I'll become a teacher who teaches about Pawns with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher…I-I've only done stupid things in the past. I've also caused trouble for my parents and was disliked by the people around me. But, if it's Kaichou, I can see a dream! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her for life! Kaichou's dream is my dream!"

While Issei desired to become an independent devil in the near future, Saji planned on staying with and also helping his King for life. After saying all of that out loud, he started to laugh slightly.

"Hehehe. I kept the fact that I became a devil secret from my mother, but even so she cried when I told her about my future dream. 'You, become a teacher!' She may have said that because it doesn't suit me. But, it wasn't bad, the relieved face of my mother."

Fully hearing Saji's desire, Issei had grinned widely and he pointed his balled up fist towards him. Seeing the gesture, Saji smirked and pounded fists with his fellow pawn.

"I think that's a wonderful goal, Saji. Become a good teacher."

"Yeah, it's also for the sake of that goal that we have to beat you guys this time!"

"Ah, I see. Then, it's no good. Since we're the ones who are going to win!"

"No, it's us. Since we acted so stupidly before, we have to prove ourselves with our results."

Both of them making their declaration to one another of their teams' victories in the upcoming rating game, as they continued to stand there laughing a familiar voice had arrived.

* * *

"Ise, sorry for making you wait. Ara, so Saji-kun came."

Hearing a familiar voice, Issei had turned around and saw something that surprised him along with causing him to blush slightly. He looked noticing that all of the girls had their hair done with makeup, and they were also wearing cute dresses. Issei couldn't help but notice that they looked like princesses. His attentions was first caught towards his King who was wearing a dress that was colored the same as her hair, truly looking like a true 'Ojou-Sama'. Next was Akeno who was wearing a black western dress. There was also Asia who looked embarrassed in the dress that she was wearing. But, then….

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

Issei had looked towards Gasper who was also wearing a dress, but with his face he could pass off as a girl.

"B-But, I wanted to wear a dress too."

Hearing the response of his underclassmen, Issei had sweat dropped slightly.

"Hello, Hyoudou-kun."

Issei had looked towards Sona who was wearing a blue dress, seeing her Issei had bowed his head slightly out of respect.

"Hello, Kaichou."

As they continued to stand there, they suddenly felt a very soft tremor that came from the direction of the garden. And before they knew it, a butler who worked for the Gremory Family had arrived in front of them.

"Tannin-sama and his family have arrived."

The butler had told them after bowing.

Soon after arriving outside in the garden, they were almost shocked by what they had saw. Standing outside were a number of ten dragons who were around the same size as Tannin. Issei had knew that Tannin had a Peerage like most Ultimate-Class Devils, but he didn't know that they were composed of dragons.

"I came just as promised, Hyoudou Issei."

"Yea! Thanks, Ossan!"

"While you all ride on my back, I'll place a special barrier around you. With that, your hair and clothes won't get messed up by the wind. Since those things are important to women."

Tannin had told each of them, with Rias smiling and nodding her head in appreciation.

"Thank you, Tannin. We will be relying on you until we get to the meeting place. The people of Sitri are also here, is that okay?"

"Ooh, Miss Rias. You're especially beautiful tonight. Please leave that matter to me."

Each of them who were there decided to fly on top of the dragon's backs and flew through the skies of the Underworld. Meanwhile, Issei had rode on top of Tannin's head, something that was special for him. As he continued to look through the skies in front of him, he begun to smile after seeing the sight that was in front of him.

"Since coming to the Underworld, I never get tired of experiencing this."

[For me to see this scenery from on top of a dragon, it's an experience that can't be described.]

Ddraig had said bitterly. Even without seeing his face, Issei could tell that he was making a bitter smile on his face over the fact that he lost his former body.

"Hahahaha, that is an interesting experience, Ddraig. However, there are only three mighty dragons that are still active left, including myself. No, since I was reborn as a Devil, the only real ones remaining are Ophis and Tiamat. The rest have either been sealed, or have retired. Yu-Long and Midgardsormr never come out onto the surface anymore. And Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir and Vritra have been sealed into Sacred Gears. In all ages, strong dragons have been suppressed. Strong dragons are a fearful existence, after all."

The tone that Tannin spoke in was lonely, due to the fact that all of his former comrades were incapable of coming out in the current era.

"Now that you mention it, why did dragon Ossan become a Devil?"

"One reason is that, in this era where there aren't any big battles anymore, so I thought that I would get to fight various guys if I participated in the Rating Games. And there's another reason."

"Another reason?"

Issei had asked with a curious look on his face.

"…Do you know of a fruit called the Dragon Apple? It's an apple that dragons eat."

"No, it's my first time hearing of it. Rather, it's a very blunt and obvious name."

"There is a certain race of dragons that can only live by eating that dragon apple. However, the ones that grew in the human world have become extinct because of sudden environmental changes. Now, that fruit only grows in the Underworld. But, dragons are hated in the Underworld. They're detested by both Devils and Fallen Angels. There's no way they would give it away for nothing, right? That's why; I became a devil and so the territory that grows the fruit was all made my territory. When you exceed a High-Class devil, you can receive a part of the Underworld from the Maou. I had my eyes on that place."

"Then, do those dragons that have food trouble live in Ossan's territory?"

"Yeah, thanks to that, they avoided becoming extinct. And I also performed research on how to artificially grow the dragon apple in my territory successfully. It's a special fruit, so the research takes time. Still, if it lets there be a future for that race, it's better to continue."

"Ossan really is a nice dragon."

After hearing that coming from Issei, Tannin had started to let out a loud laugh.

"A nice dragon? Gahahahahahahahaha! That's the first time I've been told such a thing! Moreover, I'm greatly obliged to receive praise from the Sekiryuutei! However, boy, the desire for the continuation of one's race is the same among all living beings. It's the same, for Humans, Devils, and Dragons. I only thought of saving my fellow Dragons as well. That is what a dragon who has power does for dragons without any power."

"…Amazing! I just blindly wanted to become a high-class devil. Is this kind of mental attitude no good?"

"That kind of thing is fine while you're young. If you're male, it's inevitable that you come to want women and wealth. It isn't good to overdo it, but it's fine if that becomes the driving force that moves you. However, Hyoudou Issei, it's so wasteful to just make reaching High-Class Devil rank to be your final goal. The problem is after getting both women and wealth…It may still be too difficult for someone young like you to understand."

Hearing that from Tannin, Issei began to think about what he had said.

Several minutes later, they had arrived at the High-Class Rise Hotel where the meeting will be held, which is also located in a wide clearing within a huge area of a forest on the edge of the Gremory Territory. It was so big that even Kuoh Town could fit in it.

"Then, we will be going to the waiting space exclusive for large devils."

"Thank you, Tannin."

"Ossan! Thanks!"

* * *

After giving their thanks. Tannin and his family had flapped their wings again moving to another area within the party grounds. All of them were then led inside in the direction of an expensive-looking limousine. Inside of the limo both Asia and Rias had sat down next to Issei, while everyone from the Sitri Group had sat in the back. As they were sitting there throughout the ride, Rias had started to fix Issei's hair along with his collar for the upcoming party since they got messed up from him riding on top of Tannin's head.

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?"

"Buchou, what about Azazel-sensei?"

"It seems that he will head here after joining up with Onii-sama and the others on another route. Since they're really close friends, after all…."

As Issei was smiling after hearing that, Rias had made a serious look on her face.

"Ise, you couldn't hear because you were on Tannin's head, but just before, I declared war on Sona. Saying that, 'We will beat you for the sake of our dream'."

"A school. A Rating Game school. For the sake of building that, Sona studied the school system of the human world while living as a student there. The schools of the human world, which anyone can enter, are important for Sona, after all."

"Buchou, Saji also said it. That he would become a teacher. His eyes were shining as he said it, but it's a serious goal to him…."

"Even so, we will win. We have our own dreams and goals as well."

Issei looked and noticed that Rias' determination was steady. Even if she was going up against a friend, she would not hold back. Eventually they arrived in front of the hotel.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Ise, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

"Y-Yes. But, Buchou. Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou-sama for the young devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."

Rias had grumbled out with a very displeased look on her face, along with Akeno, Kiba and Van. This was the kind of party that she wasn't exactly into due it being just for their fathers. Soon the elevator had arrived and they were led inside of a gorgeous hall where there was a huge chandelier. Inside of the room there were a large number of devils and various delicious looking foods for them to eat.

[Ooh.]

As they were standing at the entrance, everyone had noticed Rias and some of them had let out breaths of admiration.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…."

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

Despite her saying that no one would be excited about seeing them, they were currently looking towards Rias with look of admiration. After seeing the many looked that were directed towards them, Gasper had begun to stick behind Issei's back.

"Uuu, there's so many people…."

Normally he would have ran away, but due to the Hikikomori Training that he went through over the summer break he was capable of staying in a room like this without running away. As Issei was silently congratulating his kouhai, he suddenly felt Rias grabbing onto his shirt gaining his attention.

"Ise, we're going to make our rounds of greeting."

"Alright, Buchou."

Issei had agreed. As the possessor of a legendary dragon and only pawn of one of the four rookie devils, there were a lot of high-class devils that wanted to meet him. For couple of minutes, both him and Rias had walked around the party talking to the devils there.

"Ah, I'm so tired."

After a while, Issei and Asia had finally sat down in the chairs that were prepared in a corner of the floor. As he was sighing Issei had noticed that both Rias and Akeno were talking with female devils, while Kiba was being surrounded by a group of female devils.

"Huh, even in the underworld Kiba is surrounded by a group of girls."

Issei had stated releasing a slight laugh. He then looked towards Asia who was releasing a slight sigh.

"Are you alright Asia?"

"A-Ah, yes. Ise-san, It's my first time doing this kind of thing, I was nervous and my thought got dry…."

"Here you go, Asia-senpai."

Turning towards the direction of the familiar voice, Asia looked and noticed that it was Gasper who was holding a glass of juice. Looking towards him with a smile on her face, Asia had gladly accepted it.

"Thank you, Gasper-kun."

Asia had thanked him as she begun to take a sip. Issei's attention was then caught towards a sight that he found _odd_. In the direction, Van was in front of a female devil who appeared to be around the same age as him and has slightly dark pink colored hair. From the looks of it, the pink haired girl had appeared to be scolding him about something. But what got to him was the nervous look that was on Van's face as he was being scolded by her.

"Wh-Who's that?"

Issei had asked in shock, due to this being the first time that he has seen Van act that nervous around anyone before.

"Who're you talking about Ise-san?"

"The girl talking with Van."

Facing the direction that Issei was pointing in, Asia had turned there with a slight look of confusion on her face.

"Uh, I don't. But I've never seen Van-san act like that with anyone."

Suddenly as they were wondering who that was, Issei had caught that sights of someone who he definitely remembered.

"Ah, I know you."

"It's been a while, Sekiryuutei."

"Your names Ravel. The sister of that yakitori bastard."

Indeed it was the blonde haired younger sister of Raiser, Ravel Phenex. Hearing that he remembered her name, she had blushed slightly.

"Y-You remembered my name." Ravel had said slightly happy before returning to her normal demeanor. "N-not that I care of anything. It'd be a shame if you didn't that much."

Issei had looked at her with an odd expression on her face.

"Okay. So, is your brother doing well?"

"…Thanks to you, he's been in low spirits. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen away by you was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him."

Ravel had scolded her brother who wasn't here, while releasing sigh.

"Hahahaha…You're pretty merciless. You were also part of your brother's group, right?"

"About that, I've currently finished trading, and I've now become my mother's servant. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm essentially a free Bishop now. Since my mother doesn't participate in the games."

Ravel had explained. During the summer break, Issei had already learned that trading meant other High-Class Devils who are ranked as Kings trade their pieces between each other. Since there was a question that was on his mind, he decided to ask.

"By the way. Do you know who that is?"

Issei had asked, while pointing towards the girl who was currently talking with Van calmly. Recognizing her, Ravel had shook her head in agreement.

"That would be Lacus-san. I don't know her personally, but I know that she is a free Bishop like me and that she has history with Rias-sama's Knight. Apparently she was involved in an incident that branded him with the title Dark Knight."

Ravel had answered his question, but it had raised others for him.

"B-By the way, Sekiryuutei—"

"Please stop it with the Sekiryuutei. My name is Hyoudou Issei. You're the same age as me, right? Then, speaking to me normally is fine. Everyone calls me Ise, you know?"

Issei had explained with a slight motion of his head.

"I-Is it really okay for me to call you by your name?!"

"*Cough*. T-Then, I'll oblige and call you Ise-sama without reservation."

"Sama? No, no, it's fine without such a thing."

After hearing the answer that she gave him, Issei begun to laugh slightly nervously. Another familiar person that he remembered from the rating game match.

"Ravel-sama. Danna-sama's friend is calling for you."

"I understand. Ise-sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?"

Ravel had suddenly raised the hem of her dress and bowed slightly before walking away.

"Hey, Hyoudou Issei."

"You are Isabella-san of the Phenex Family, right?"

Again another person from the fight between them and Phenex. Except this time, she wasn't wearing a mask that had the other part of her face covered.

"Yes. You gave me a good blow back then. I still remember it. It seems you've become even stronger. When you become even stronger, I'll be able to boast about my story as well."

Isabella had stated with a confident smirk on her face.

"So, are you that Ravel's escort?"

"Well, something like that. Because that girl has things that she can't grasp as a child, like our master Raiser-sama…. Since that battle during the engagement party, Ravel has only talked about you. She seems to have found the fight between you and Raiser-sama very impressive."

"Isn't she just complaining? Since I interfered in her brother's engagement and made some thoughtless remarks to her too."

Issei had commented replaying the events after he defeated her brother, along with the comment that he made to her. However, Isabella had looked towards him with a slight smile on her face.

"…No, it's the opposite. Well, it's fine. You'll understand eventually."

"In any case, please tell her that having tea with her would be okay with me."

"Really? Thank you for that. Ravel will be happy. Now then, please excuse me now. Please have a good time at the party. Would it be okay if I called you Ise?"

Hearing the question, Issei had smiled with a slightly wide grin before nodding his head in agreement.

"Sure thing I don't mind."

Saying that to her, while smiling towards her. Isabella had blushed slightly before heading in the direction of Ravel.

"…Ise-senpai, you surprisingly have a lot of devil friends…"

Issei had heard Gasper's comment coming from behind him, who was speaking in admiration. As Issei was thinking about what he said, a familiar figure caught his sights. It was revealed to be Koneko who began to walk out of the building.

"Asia, Gasper, please wait here."

"Ise-san, what's wrong? The Maou-sama's greeting will be starting soon."

"No, there's a little acquaintance of mine here that I want to go see. I'll return by the time of the greeting."

"Alright. We'll stay here."

"Yea!"

Finishing the small lie that he had told both of them, he begun to head in the direction of the elevator inside the building. Getting there he noticed that Koneko was heading down one of them, finding another one that had opened he headed inside of it. Before the doors closed, the door was stopped and was revealed to be Rias who followed after him.

"What's wrong? Your expression changed."

"I saw Koneko-chan suddenly leave as if she was following something."

"I see, so you were worried. I understand, I'll go too."

"Yes! But, how did you know that I was going to board the elevator?"

Hearing the question he had asked, Rias had smiled towards him.

"It's because I'm always watching you."

* * *

After stepping outside of the elevator, they followed the directions that other devils had given after they described Koneko's appearance. Stepping outside of the building, Rias called her bat familiar who had then began to track down Koneko, while the waited.

"As I thought, Koneko-chan's behavior is abnormal."

"Yes. However, what was Koneko following all the way out here."

As both continued to wait there for her familiar to come back, Rias' expression had become even more grimmer. Later on, Rias' familiar had eventually returned to its master and instructed her of Koneko's location.

"It seems it found her. She's gone to the forest surrounding the hotel."

After saying that, both of them had started to head in the direction of the forest around the hotel. As the had advanced through the forest for a several minutes, they finally made it to where Koneko was. Instead of them going out there to meet her, they decided to hide in the shadows and peaked out.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Suddenly they heard an unfamiliar voice.

Looking in the direction of the voice, that appeared without making a single sound.

It was revealed to be a beautiful and attractive young woman possessing a voluptuous figure, with long black hair that had a split bang, gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Wearing a black kimono opened at her shoulders that gave a great view of her enormously large breasts that rivaled Rias and Akeno with a yellow obi. What gained their attention were the black cat ears on her head and two cat tails. Seeing her, Koneko's body had started to shake in violent surprise.

"…You."

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."

"Kuroka-nee-sama…."

Hearing the comment that Koneko had made, the expression on Issei's had become shocked. That the person who stood in front of Koneko was indeed her older sister. Near the feet of Kuroka there was a small black cat that snuggled at her feet.

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party ~Nya."

"…Nee-sama. What is this about?"

This was one of the first times that they've heard this much anger in Koneko's voice.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nyan "

Kuroka had waved her hand like a cat and wink cutely.

"Hahahaha, could it be that you guys are members of the Gremory Group."

There was another voice had come from behind both Rias and Issei. It was revealed to be Bikou who still wore his ancient Chinese armor, along with his Nyoi-Bo in his hand.

"Even if you erase your presence, it's unless. With people like me and Kuroka who knows Senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

Realizing that there was no point in hiding anymore, both Rias and Issei had readied themselves after they came from the shadows. Koneko had looked towards both of them with a surprised look appearing on her face.

"…Ise-senpai, Buchou."

"Yo, damn monkey. Is Vali doing well?"

"Hahahaha, pretty much. As for you…. Heh, so you've become stronger, huh?"

Issei was slightly surprised that he could tell that much with just a single, but then he remembered that he said that he learned Senjutsu.

"Didn't I tell you? I also have an interest in senjutsu, and I know the flow of your spirit to a degree. The volume of aura that covers you has risen since we last met."

"I think I remember hearing about that. Isn't it different from magic and sorcery used my Magicians."

"Yes, senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It's a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of demons and the light power of angels. Its direct destructive power can't match that of magic or the power of light, but senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals and people. For example, if one learned senjutsu, it's said that they excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree."

"We can also control the flow of spirit and can reinforce both the interior and exterior of our bodies, or disturb the spirits of all the surrounding trees, make them bloom, or make them wither ~Nyan. Senjutsu is a skill that manipulates the flow of life, after all. We can disturb our opponent's spirit, and inflict damage to their life-force by cutting it. Because the methods for repairing the disorder to one's life-force is limited for the magic of demons and the sorcery of magicians in comparison, this attack method almost always results in death ~Nyan."

Kuroka had finished where Rias had left off, while she winked slightly. Issei had become surprised by how brightly she was acting, while giving off a dangerous presence.

"Why are you here? Is this a terrorist attack?"

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the Devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay?"

Bikou had answered Issei's question in his normal playful demeanor.

"Bikou, who is this boy?"

"That is the current Sekiryuutei."

"Really ~Nyan? Heh~. So this is the current breast-loving Sekiryuutei who repelled Vali before."

"Yea, that's right so… Wait, what did you just say?!"

Issei had started pointed back at her, but stopped after hearing 'Breast-Loving Sekiryuutei' and he begun to glare slightly.

"Kuroka~, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me ~Nyan. Since I didn't bring her with me that time "

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so."

Kuroka had answered while smiling widely, while also narrowing her eyes slightly. Seeing that, Koneko's body had started to shiver out of fear. Seeing how scared Koneko was, Issei had stepped in front of here and he declared strongly.

"This girl is an important friend among us the Gremory Group. I won't allow you to take her away."

Seeing him declare that both Bikou and Kuroka had released a laugh.

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?"

Hearing the comment that Bikou was saying, Rias had stepped forward with an angered look on her face.

"This child is my servant. I won't let you lay even a single finger on her."

"Arararara, what are you saying ~Nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A High-Class devil like you doesn't have that privilege."

Biri. Before they understood what was happening, the atmosphere had completely changed. And both Rias and Kuroka continued to glare at each other.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you ~Nyan."

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only Senjutsu, Youjutsu and Devil Magic, but also the skill to control space?"

Rias had stated as she examined the change in the atmosphere around them.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world ~Nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye ~Nya"

Kuroka had threatened both Issei and Rias who were both standing in front ofKoneko, but as they were about to start fighting a familiar voice had spoken out.

* * *

"*Yawn* Man, I can't have a single day without something happening."

Turning towards the direction of the voice, everyone had turned around and noticed that it was Lance who currently wearing his combat suit without the green jacket on.

""Lance!""

"…Lance-senpai."

Issei and Rias had called out, with Koneko finishing.

Lance was currently walking towards them, while releasing a long yawn from his mouth and he began to rub his eyes with one hand. Looking towards him, Bikou had spun his staff around his hand.

"Lance did you follow us here?"

Hearing the question that came from Issei, Lance had shook his head slightly much to their confusion.

"To be perfectly honest, I kind of have no idea what's going on right now. The only reason that I even came to the Underworld was because Xenovia, Yumi-Chan and Jeanne-Chan wanted to talk about something in private…so basically they kicked me off the island. Then I remembered that you guys were supposed to have a party, so I thought that I would swing by."

"Then why're you in the forest?"

Issei had asked him with a slight sigh, with an answer already entering his mind.

"I was just out here taking a short nap in a tree. The next thing that I know there is a barrier around the area, I got suspicious and so I suppressed my aura." Lance answered scratching the side of his cheek., before looking in the direction of both Bikou and Kuroka. "So, I know that monkey guys from back at the conference. Yet I have no idea who the beautiful yet incredibly adorable Nekoshou is?"

Lance had stated out loud as he pointed towards Kuroka, who was slightly taken back by that out of nowhere comment.

"Bikou, who's this?"

"That's Vali's rival by heritage, his mother is Gabriel the Seraph. His names Lancelot Du Lac, the descendant of Sir Lancelot and Merlin."

Bikou had answered, as he pointed towards him. Hearing his answer, Kuroka had started to get a good look at Lance, from his face, his body, arms and sensed the aura around his body. Afterwards, Kuroka had truly made a cat-like smile benefiting her Neko nature.

"Hmm…he has good looks, good lineage and power. Onee-chan likes ~Nyan."

Kuroka had mumbled out to herself.

After Lance further continued to examine Kuroka, he had then looked towards Koneko, the looks and he finally hit his balled-up fist on the palm of his freehand.

"Ah, I see what's going on now." Lance had said as he begun to crack his knuckles. "If you want someone to come with you, then attempting to kidnap them…isn't really the best solution. Besides I don't want you to take away my adorable Kouhai."

"Oh oh oh! I've always wanted to see what the so-called Magic Knight could do."

"Well, you know the old saying…be careful what you wish for!"

Pressing his foot up against the ground, Lance propelled himself at speeds that Issei or the others could barely keep up with. In a single instant, he appeared in front of Bikou and launched his foot forward in his direction. In a single instant Lance appeared in front of Bikou launching his foot towards him, which Bikou blocking using his staff before jumping high into the air.

"Kintoun!"

Shouting that out loud a golden cloud had appeared at Bikou's and then he flew off into the skies. He unfolded his ten wings, Lance had charged after him into the skies. Turing around Bikou pointed his long staff towards him, before shouting.

"Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

Responding to his command, the staff had extending fast towards him. Lance used his high speed to avoid the attack.

"Once more!"

Swinging his Nyoi-Bo horizontally aiming for Lance's side, while it was still extended and chased after him. In that instance, Lance skillfully used his angel wings to rotate his entire body around in mid-air dodging the attack. Rotating in the air, Lance placed both his hands together gathering large amounts of light particles between his hands creating a sphere of light. Continuing to grow in terms of both size and radiance, the light from the sphere began to glow through his fingers.

Lance released the large sphere of light forward towards Bikou, after being released a large amount of light covered most of the sky above those who were the ground. Issei and the others could feel the light from the attack on their skin.

 **Whoa! Lance certainly got stronger over the summer.**

 **[No. I'm sure that he was holding back slightly on that light attack. That friend of yours has become far in tuned with his powers than when he fought against that Leader-Class Fallen Angel.]**

After the light from the attack had subsided, Bikou was shown coming from it emitting smoke and his clothing and armor was slightly burned. Despite the attack, Bikou was laughing like the monkey that he was.

"Ahaha! Not bad! Magic Knight!"

A look of shock appeared on the face of Issei, despite being attack like that…he was still laughing.

"Well, I was wondering how strong you were in combat. I know that Vali doesn't just pick anyone to be on his team."

"I'm also descended from a legendary Demon, you know. I can't afford to lose so quickly."

"Then let's see how much I have to beat you before you stay down!"

Declaring that Lance had covered his body in a large amount of aura different from what he had before the summer started. Both charged towards each other continuing their aerial battle against one another.

"Nyan "

On the ground, Kuroka had gave out a bewitching smile. But, Issei could tell that the aura that she was giving out was dark and ominous. Understanding that the situation would escalate out of control, Koneko had stepped forward.

"…Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these two people!"

Hearing what she had said, both Issei and Rias looked towards her in shock.

"What are you saying—"

Issei spoke out, but was overshadowed by Rias who wrapped her arms around her white-haired rook.

"What are you saying?! Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!"

"…It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Ise-senpai…. Even with the power of a Lance-senpai, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both Genjutsu and Senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!"

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?"

"…No…I don't need that kind of power…I don't need a dark power like that…I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…."

As she said that out loud, while she began to tremble and in tears. Rias' arms that were wrapped around her begun to tighten as well.

"Kuroka…. You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of of…. She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Toujou Koneko, Rook of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!"

Hearing the words of her king, Koneko finally broke out into tears. This also included Issei who was brought to tears by what his kind had said.

"…I don't want to go…I am Toujou Koneko. Kuroka-nee-sama, I don't want to go with you! I want to live with Rias-Buchou! To live!"

After hearing those words from her younger sister, Kuroka had showed a bitter smile and gave out a slight laugh.

"Then, die."

Suu.

A thin mist begun to spring up from Kuroka, gradually spreading throughout the entire area before it reached out to them. An ominous feeling could be felt from each of them who were caught up in the middle of it.

"Ah."

Rias let out slight noise before falling to her knees.

"…This is."

Next Koneko fell down the ground, while covering her mouth with her hands.

"Hmm, so this mist doesn't work on you because you're the Sekiryuutei, huh? It's a poison mist which only works on devils and youkai-nyan. Because the poison is thin, one suffers a little while it spread throughout the body. I won't kill you quickly. I'll kill you all gradually-nyan "

Hearing the comment straight from the caster, Issei's expression had become both annoyed and angered by her statement. While on the ground covering her mouth, Rias held up one of her hands and fired off a magic bullet towards. Rias' attack made actual contact with Kuroka, but said target's body vanished without a trace or resistance.

"That was a good attack. But it's useless, useless. I can easily make a clone of myself with the essentials of genjutsu."

Her voice begun echoing throughout the forest, with several copies of Kuroka appearing all around her with each of them possessing the same auras.

"…If you can't read the flow of spirit, you can't deal with genjutsu used by skilled practitioners."

Getting the explanation from Koneko, who soon fell on all fours in pain due to the poison. Issei couldn't think of what to do with the poison that was affecting his king and kouhai.

* * *

"Lance!"

Looking up towards Lance who was fighting against Bikou, who was currently blocking his Nyoi-Bo with two light spears in his hands. Hearing his voice, Lance stepped away from Bikou aiming his foot towards his abdomen. The sudden attack had sent him flying back a couple of inches.

"What up? "

"I need a little help here!"

"Well, I can only help with one of those things. As I am kind of busy!"

Taking the opportunity Bikou had charged towards him with his Nyoi-Bo now covered in senjutsu to increase its strength. Bringing it downwards onto Lance who blocked it with his two light spears in hand, but after they coming into contact with it.

Crack!

A cracking sound came from both spears in Lance's hands begun to shatter. Without time to block the attack, Lance was sent flying towards the ground with a large cloud of smoke being generate from the impact.

"Lance?!"

Worried for his friend, Issei looked towards the cloud of smoke with a look of shock on his face.

"Dammit that stung! What?"

Coming from the cloud of smoke was Lance who was currently rubbing his head, with a faint amount of blood coming down from his forehead. Almost like nothing had happened, Lance had looked towards Issei with his normal expression on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright? "

"Yea, I've taking attacks from my grandma. But the added Senjutsu caused my head to be a bit of swimmy." Lance had stated, wiping the blood from his forehead. "So…what did you need?"

"How do I get rid of this mist? And how do I find her?"

"I can only help you with getting rid of the poison mist. Since the itinerary of my training didn't include learning Senjutsu."

"Now is not the time for that smart alec attitude."

Hearing the tone from Issei who was sending him an angered look, Lance shook his head before looking towards another part of the forest.

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea to bring him along…I mean aside from rubbing it in Azazel's face." Lance said, with a slight smirk on his face. "Avon mind lending Ise a hand?"

Calling that out, Avon had come flying fast in their direction and landed on the ground in front of them.

"A small dragon…?"

[Did you need something?]

"Can you help Ise, while I deal with the monkey?"

After requesting that of Avon, Lance had flown in the skies towards Bikou and continued his battle against Bikou. Meanwhile, Issei was still looking at Avon with a wondering look on his face.

"So, are you Lance's familiar or…?"

[Long story, but that will be for later. But, for now….]

Avon had approached both Rias and Koneko, the jewel on his forehead begun to glow with a bright radiance. Soon enough a barrier was erected around both Rias and Koneko, which begun to purify the poisonous mist that was around them. Issei had looked and noticed that both Rias and Koneko begun to move normally again.

[I wouldn't move if I were you, I could only purify some of the poison, but it'll take a while before it's all gone.]

"Arara, so the baby dragon was able to purify my poisonous mist. But, I'm going to shoot-nyan "

One of Kuroka's illusions had held their hand up and shoot magic bullets in their direction. In response to the attack, Issei held his hand out summoning Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost]**

The announcement sounded signifying his double in demonic power.

"Dragon Shot!"

Calling out his attack, Issei fired off his signature red beam of energy and it canceled out the attack. After seeing him counter her attack, Kuroka made a slight look of surprise.

"You may be Koneko-chan's onee-san, but…I won't forgive you for making Koneko-chan cry…!"

Issei declared with a look of anger appearing on his face. Taking note of the change in his expression, Koneko looked up in his direction.

"…Ise-senpai."

"Koneko-chan…even though I possess a legendary dragon in my body, I couldn't do anything. …If I had gotten strong in the past with Asia…if I had displayed my dragon power then Asia wouldn't have had to suffer so much. I'm useless."

Issei had declared smiling bitterly.

"…Ise-senpai isn't worthless. …Did you know? Most of the previous Sekiryuutei were people that drowned and lost their heads in power. …I think that they were swallowed by the enormous power that they had…. My nee-sama is the same. …Even if one has power…if they don't have kindness…they will definitely go out of control...Ise-senpai is a gentle Sekiryuutei…. All those times before, you've always been there protecting and helping everybody. Helping Asia-senpai not feel alone, Rias-Buchou during the Rating Game against Phenex, Yuuto-senpai with his rage against Excalibur and Akeno-senpai fear of her Fallen Angel power. Those are wonderful things. …You're surely the first among the previous ones to be a gentle Sekiryuutei. That's why…."

What shocked and elated Issei's heart was the first bright dazzling smile that he has ever seen grace her face.

"Please become a gentle Welsh Dragon."

What she said next caused Issei to shed some tears. Wiping away the tears that stung his eyes, Issei had turned to face Kuroka with a smirk appearing on his face.

"Let's go! Balance Break!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Douuuuuuuuuuun!

Calling forth his Balance Breaker. His entire surroundings were blown away by the red aura that was soon released from his entire body, soon enough it turned into a red dragon armor. The power from his balance breaker scale mail the power also created a small crater under his feet.

"So, how is my state?"

 **[Due to the training with Tannin, you can maintain this state for a whole three days. The results of your training have come out.]**

"How many times can I do my max doubling?"

 **[I think that each time will be used up within five minutes if you release it as max. At most you can do it eight times. It's the same when you guys the transfer ability.]**

Understanding what Ddraig meant, Issei held his hand out and started to gather demonic powers. Soon enough he fired off a blast of demonic power that sailed in her direction, but it only hit one of her illusions and passed by her. At that moment, they saw a bright flash of red.

Doddoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

"Whoa! Ise! An entire mountain far away from here just completely vanished! Also, the barrier covering this area has been blown off as well!"

Lance had called out loud in the air. Issei made a shocked look on his face by what he had just heard.

"S-Seriously an entire mountain?!"

[It's the type of attack that fires the collected power from your whole aura through your hands. Since the amount that you can store is still little, you can't fire it consecutively, though.]

Issei had nodded at what Ddraig had said, but he redirected his attention towards Kuroka.

"Ha! How interesting! Then, I'll also show you a mixed shot of youjutsu and senjutsu!"

Kuroka's hands begun to gather two different powers together into a single form before finally launching it towards Issei.

Dou!

Issei received the attack of both youjutsu and senjutsu. Despite feeling the impact there wasn't a single bit of damage done to his armor. Kuroka's expression changed after seeing that her attack didn't do anything to his armor.

"It didn't work!? No way. I built up a considerable amount of spiritual power!"

Issei leaped forward towards Kuroka immediately closing the distance between each other almost instantly.

"Don't get carried away!"

Responding to his attempt at getting any closer, Kuroka began firing off countless amounts of senjutsu and youjutsu attack. However, Issei continued to plunge through the attacks that were launched in his direction or deflecting them with his hands.

Buuuuuuuuuuuun!

Issei lunged his fist forward in her direction, but stopped in front of her nose. The surrounding air had trembled from the aftershock of stopping it and the surrounding plants shook greatly. In front of Kuroka who was frightened by his fist attack, he spoke.

"Don't make my cute kouhai cry."

"—"

"If you aim at Koneko-chan again, I won't stop my attack next time. You may be a woman and Koneko-chan's onee-san, but you're my enemy!"

Issei declared has he pulled his fist away from Kuroka who immediately stepped away from him to put some distance away from them.

"…You damn brat!"

Cursing at him, but there was still some hint of fear in her eyes. Bikou laughed loudly when he saw that.

"Hyahahahahahahaha! This really is interesting! It'd be a lie to say I'm not enjoying this!"

Hearing him declare that, Issei truly realized how much of a battle maniac he really was compared with Vali. Soon enough he landed on the ground next to Kuroka along with Lance who landed next to Issei.

"Man, you really are just like Vali. Well, if you want a serious fight then I can accommodate that."

* * *

Lance soon declared as he got into his fighting stance, while raising the quality of his aura. But, as they were prepared to attack each other —a tear in space appeared before everyone who were there. The one who appeared from inside of it was a blonde spectacled young man wearing a suit. In his hand, there was a holy sword that released its aura to the max.

"That's far enough, Bikou, Kuroka. The devils have noticed."

The spectacled young man had told both Bikou and Kuroka. Hearing that Issei had concluded that he was one of their allies.

"Aren't you Vali's attendant?"

"Because Kuroka was being slow, I came to see. And even Bikou is here. Geez, what are you two doing?"

Answering Bikou's question, while also releasing a slight sigh.

"Hey, who're…?"

"Yo, Arthur. How've you been buddy?"

Issei's unfinished question was overshadowed by Lance who passed by him, while waving his hand towards the direction of the blonde haired young man now named Arthur. Noticing Lance standing there, Arthur had returned the greeting with a slight smile.

"Hello, Lancelot. It has been a long time."

"You know you can at least keep in contact. You just vanished off the face of the earth, along with Fey-chan. Though I didn't think that you would join Vali."

The conversation between them begun to lighten the dark mood that was around them, with Issei and the others looking at the two of them.

"Well, I would like to catch up. But…."

"How do you two know each other?!"

Issei had interrupted with a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, that was kind of rude Ise." Lance responded looking towards him with a deadpanned look. "His name is Arthur Pendragon, the descendent of King Arthur and Morgana Le Fay."

"Then that sword is the…."

"The Holy King Sword, Collbrande. Also known as Caliburn."

"Aside from possessing the holy sword that's beyond any other in existence. His skills as a swordsman are also beyond that of either Kiba, Van Xenovia, Yumi-chan, and Jeanne-chan. Even I would have trouble keeping up with him."

Lance declared, while wearing his usual smile. Issei on the other hand looked towards the second sword that was sheathed on Arthur's side.

"But, two swords? The one that's in a sheath is also a holy sword, isn't it?"

Taking note of his curiosity, Arthur unsheathed the sword and allowed Issei to fully see it.

"This is the final Excalibur that was recently found, the strongest of the seven Excaliburs. Excalibur Ruler."

"I always wondered what happened to that piece. The strongest of the holy swords that controls all things that the wielder wishes ending up in the possession of the hands of the strongest holy sword…must be fate."

While Lance was in his normal mood. Issei was shocked over the fact that what he was looking at was indeed the final piece of Excalibur.

"To be talking like that, you're pretty calm, aren't you?"

Arthur nodded at what Kuroka had said.

"Yes, the truth is that I also have a lot of interest in the comrades of these guys. Lancelot and Sekiryuutei-dono, could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user, the holy sword Durandal user, the Muramasa user, Masamune user, and holy sword maker? I'd like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen you know?"

Saying that to both Lance and Issei, Arthur had turned towards his two comrades.

"Now then, let's retreat."

Arthur cut the air with Caliburn and a spatial tear appeared in front of them and it spread outwards so others could enter.

"Goodbye, Lancelot."

Arthur said his final goodbyes and left through the tear in space. Seeing that they have left, Lance and the others exited from their fighting stances. Relaxing Lance had rested both his hands behind his head while looking towards them.

"Well, that was an interesting development."

Lance stated with a smile on his face.

"Okay, really need to explain how you know that Arthur guy?"

"Is it really so hard to believe that I the descendant of Sir Lancelot know the descendant of King Arthur?" Lance had asked as he looked towards Issei. "I'll explain after we meet up with Azazel."

"That brings me to the next question of who is this dragon."

Rias had asked pointing towards Avon.

"Well, this is the Independent Avatar of the Sacred Gear Avalon Drakon. But, you can call him Avon." He had explained to them. "He was what was inside of the jewel that Michael-oji-san, but the rest can be explained later. I think that you guys need some time by yourselves."

Lance had said as he begun to walk forward in the direction of the party being sponsored by the Maou with Avon following him, while Lance waved towards them. Seeing that he was gone, Koneko looked towards both Rias Issei with a smile on her face.

"…Thank you for coming after me. Rias and Ise-senpai."

Koneko thank both her king and senpai. In response to that, both had smiled towards them.

"I will always be there for you Koneko. That is what a King's for right?"

"As a sensei and comrades, I'll always be there for—"

Before Issei could even finish,Koneko had already approached him wrapping her arms around him with a smile appearing on her face. Understanding that there wasn't any more to be said, Issei had only smiled and begun to patKoneko on her head.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the Twenty-Four of The Magic Knight. This chapter had showed the end of the summer break and everyone returned from their own training. Including the start of the party that was sponsored by the Four Maou with an interesting character being introduced into the story who appears to have history with Van, but their relationship will be explained later. Kuroka made her appearance along with Bikou with Lance already meeting her and was already him commenting on her combination of beauty and cuteness. Ending with Arthur being the last to arrive and reunite with Lance.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya.**


	25. Prelude to the Rating game

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Gundam 09: Thanks. I would, but I just want the Magic Knight to catch up with the Twin Dragons arc wise.**

 **Hellspam: I'm glad. I was thinking about it adding Rossweisse to Lancelot's Brave Saints, especially since she won't remain with Rias for that long anyway. And you are right, she does deserve some love after going through that with Odin. And don't worry here will be more interactions like that.**

 **King0fP0wers: Hey, king. It's Holy! Yea, he finished his own training along with everyone else. I knew if I called him the dark knight someone would make a Batman reference…I'm just surprised it took so long. Well, he wouldn't be a true member of the Gremory Group if there wasn't some interesting background in his life. Yea, even though they seem like one another there waaay different in terms of actual ability. Basically, Lance took Tannin's moment. I don't remember reading that anywhere in the light novel, but you're right there weren't any scenes where he was fighting seriously so it's kind of difficult to tell what it actual abilities are.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Thanks, Ddraig. His full past will be revealed later. You're right, but I think that Koneko would have believed if Kuroka had told her the moment that it happened. And even though I have nothing against Rias, I did think that her calling them her servants was kind of a contradiction to how she felt about them. Their troubling pasts were all dealt with by Issei most of the time. Well, what can you do it's an anime. Most of the time there is never an explanation of why a person was there at the very moment of the protagonist's. The character was more directed towards Koneko and the others than it was towards Lance and Kuroka, but there will be more moments like that. Well, Arthur was interested in Kiba's Holy Demonic Swords and finds him to be an interesting opponent to face against within the near future. If they were to go all out, then there's was no telling what could have happened. There are ways around them 'falling'. Though, I may just make it so that his Brave Saints are incapable of falling, but it may be funny to see them almost fall. Yea, there are some competition for the status of Alpha. (PS: Do you find it kind weird that when both Kiba and Issei achieved Balance Breaker? It always said that Rias had caused them to awaken Balance Breaker and not the other way around. Canon-wise, I can see why it was that way for Issei, but I still find it kind of weird).**

 **Guest: I think that they mean power-wise not physically-wise, Kuroka isn't exactly a Combat-Type fighter…she's more of a Wizard and Support-Type. Plus, I don't think that she was going all-out in that fight since she was trying to take her sister back not kill her. The people that he fought against were indeed powerful, but they were also Technique-Type fighters who knew how to redirect his attacks. Canon wise, due to his lack of talent, Issei was incapable of using the full strength of his new body and power.**

 **Guest 2: No, I haven't thought about it. There was never any mention of Yasaka having a lover, if there were one then they would've been there with Kunou after her mother got kidnapped. And as for Griselda she isn't Gabriel's best friend. If anything, she was best friends to Asia's mother. Her relationship with Gabriel is as her Queen or at least that's was it was canon.**

 **Ran: Thanks. I already came up with positions for their Brave Saints.**

 **Guest 3: Yes, more fun for Arthur.**

 **Naruto: Is it really that weird for Lance to know about a party that even Khaos Brigade knew about? It was never mentioned that she could transform into a cat within the Light Novel. Issei used both his Balance Breaker, a cross and holy water in that fight. Why wouldn't he use another form that he gained aside from his balance breaker…plus it was necessary against certain people. It's just to add a bit of tension into the story, it isn't an absolute thing. Her reaction about it would probably be a combination of three.**

 **Guest 4: Yea, some of his personality does match his.**

 **TyquanUchiha: Well, the first version was my first time writing a Highschool DxD fanfiction.**

 **Guest 5: Thanks.**

 **Jack Wesker: Jeanne eventually growing to summon another holy-sword dragon? Well, that isn't impossible and I would be lying if I hadn't considered that. Though that would take some time for her to develop. Avon will go through a kind of evolution, but I won't be saying what kind. I don't think that anyone from the Hero Faction died, I think that it was those of the Old Maou Factions. I can see where you are coming from, but you should probably wait and see what happens. I already know what to do with Gil after the end of the Hero Faction.**

 **Guest 6: Galahad doesn't really count, since he is being controlled. Arthur is another issue all together. Cao Cao could be another potential rival for Lance. And there was never said anywhere that there had to be a limit to how many rivals on has. I mean Issei (cannon) has several rivals.**

 **Jklombr: That really doesn't sound like something Lance would agree with, I mean it could be one-sided with something that Gil himself would believe. But can you really see Lance agreeing with that? And I already know what to do up to that point.**

 **La-li-lo-li: There will be another male entering the club, but I won't say who or when. I don't think that Agravain or Mordred would match with them. I think that Gilgamesh would be the one who criticizes them for making that mistake of looking down on the Gremory Group.**

 **Guest 7: You would too if someone came out of nowhere with a love confession. I does sound like something that he would do.**

 **Frank: Yea, that would be funny.**

 **Guest 8: I already made the page. Yea, I noticed how popular the rivalry of the descendants of the great King and Knight.**

 **Unholy Lucifer: That sounds like an interesting idea, it would really tell the differences between them.**

 **Guest 9: I already have something planned for the Oc.**

 **Guest 10: I could see them attempting to fight against him too. I have something planned for their meeting and as for Liu Bei and Cao Cao, there meeting will come eventually in the near future. Yea, people do seem to like Yuuma than most characters.**

 **Guest 11: I wouldn't say that he is overpowered, at least not by that much. Yes, he would have somewhat of a group who follows him since he is the relative of the first Hero. I already have some people in mind.**

* * *

 **Prelude to the Rating Game**

"What a blunder."

Inside of a conference room located within the Maou's territory. After the incident caused by both Kuroka and Bikou, the party that the four maou sponsored was immediately cancelled. The first of them to speak out was Shemhazai who was speaking out his frustration about what had occurred.

"The opponents were members of the Khaos Brigade's Independent Special Unit, the Vali Team, consists of; Son Goku, Bikou; Nekoshou, Kuroka and the wielder of the Holy King Sword, Caliburn. Those three people from a team of people endowed with tremendous power would come is... Also, the management ability of the Devils is—"

Shemhazai begun to scold them for their inability of predicting the occurrence of this incident, with most of the people there zoning in and out from the lecture.

"Lance-kun. You do know the Holy King user, right?"

Sirzechs had asked Lance who was also inside of the room. The reason for this was since he was involved with the incident and he knew Arthur.

"Yea, I met him a year after I went to the Chivalric Order. The last thing that I remember was hearing that he vanished from the Pendragon Family and took Caliburn with him."

"He did have an interest in dueling the swordsmen from Kuoh."

Azazel had interjected.

"He's probably interested in finding an opponent who can match Caliburn. However, the way that there are now…I don't believe that they would stand a chance against fighting against Arthur as they are right now. Especially since he mastered Caliburn and its abilities to the fullest."

Lance had spoken out honestly. With him stating Arthur's abilities in combat and with his holy sword, they could truly understand the gravity of the situation. Looking towards him with her usual cheerful look on her face and wearing business attire was Serafall.

"How exactly would you fair against him, Lance-chan?"

"Hmm, well the last time that we fought I was around nine…but that was just a practice match. Seeing him now, I would say that his swordsmanship is higher than mine."

Further away from where Azazel was sitting there was Tannin who was in his mini-dragon form and in front of Avon who was also a part of the meeting with Lance.

"Well, I never thought that I would get to see my old friend again like this."

[*Sigh* I never thought that I would end up like this.] Avon had sighed out loud. [But, I guess that it was a good chance for me to see my old friend. So, that boy was the current Sekiryuutei. He certainly is a great improvement from the last ones. But, I never thought that the once feared and respected dragons would eventually end up in a position like this.]

"Well, this lifestyle isn't exactly all that bad. You should come by my territory and meet up with the other dragons residing there. Besides, the Rating Games that I was involved in became a great source of battle. Though the lacks the true struggle of the battles in our era."

Both Tannin and Avon were engaged in a conversation with one another. Azazel who was interested in their conversation soon interjected.

"Well, Tannin. Who would you root for in the Rating Game before the Gremory and Sitri?"

"I'm going to root for Miss Rias. Since the Sekiryuutei that I personally trained is with her. Kukuku, I can already see that great development for him in the near future."

Tannin spoke out honestly.

"The knowledge that Azazel has brought seems to be bringing about a revolution in the Rating Games. If handled poorly, there may be a change within the high-ranked group within half a year."

"That would be good. Since the Top Ten Ranking haven't changed in the lost ten odd years. With this, it seems like we'll be able to see some interesting games."

Azazel spoke out joyfully. He couldn't wait for the moment when Rias and the others would become mature adults and enter the actual Rating Game matches against the higher ranked members. Knowing that they will put up an interesting fight against them.

At that time. The door to the room had opened widely revealing two figures who walked into the meeting room. One of them was an elderly male who had an eyepatch covering one of his eyes, along with a white beard that seemed to reach the ground that he walked on and wore a single luxurious road that symbolized his high status. The elderly male also carried a walking stick.

Being him was a long-haired silver haired beautiful woman appearing to be in her late teens, her eyes were light blue, the young woman also possessed a slender figure. She was also wearing a set of armor that had most of her body covered, while revealing some of her skin.

"Odin."

From what Sirzechs had said. The elderly male in front of him was indeed the King of the Norse Gods and the woman escorting him was one of the Valkyrie.

 _"_ _Hmm, so that's Odin. Well, he's certainly giving out a great amount of pressure. But, why am I getting this odd feeling about him?"_ Lance wondered to him as he continued to look at the elderly male, and then the silver haired woman escorting him. _"So, then she must be a Valkyrie. I've always wondered about their culture and magic, maybe I'll ask some questions later."_

"Oh oh, it's been a while, hasn't it, old geezer of the northern country?"

Azazel had rudely asked.

"It's been a while, Fallen Angel brat. It seems you've become intimate with people you fought with for so long, but…. Are you still thinking of something crafty?"

"Hah! Unlike countryside gods that honor old-fashioned bonds according to conventional practices of whatever else. We young people have flexible thoughts. Rather than sticking to troublesome hostile ways of thinking, we place more value on growth and progress."

"That's a loser's mindset appropriate for the weak. After all, you're gathering of brats that have lost their founding God and Maou."

Lance could only look as both Azazel and Odin began to get into a _discussion_ with one another.

"It's called becoming independent and standing on our own, geezer."

"Seeing a bunch of brats doing a play meeting like this, I can't help but laugh."

Odin had spoken out his opinion of the topic

"It's been a long time, King God of the North, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs. I came here on the invitation you gave me to watch the games. However, you've also had it hard. The descendant of the original Lucifer is now the Hakuryuukou. Moreover, he became a terrorist. The future of Devil's isn't going to be easy."

Odin responded sarcastically.

The elder god then turned his attention towards Serafall who sat right next to Sirzechs who could simply give out a slight laugh.

"By the way, Serafall. What's with that appearance?"

Serafall who was cosplaying in her normal magic girl outfit.

"Ara, Odin-sama! Don't you know? This is a magical girl's outfit."

Serafall had turned sideways and posed with peace sign, while winking slightly with a slight heart symbol appeared. Seeing Serafall being her usual self had caused Lance to laugh slightly.

 _"_ _I wouldn't expect anything less from Sera-tan."_

Lance had thought to himself while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm. So, this is what's popular among the young people these days. Not bad not at all. Yes, yes, quite nice."

Odin had commented playing his hand to his chin while examining Serafall's body. Seeing that had caused Lance to twitch the side of his mouth. Continuing to examine Serafall, the silver-haired Valkyrie had looked towards Odin and intervened.

"Odin-sama, you mustn't do such indecent things! The reputation of Valhalla will fall!"

"Geez, you're so stuffy. That's why you can't get any heroes of a boyfriend."

Hearing that felt like a knife stabbing the Valkyrie in the heart, soon after she started to break out into tears and fell to her knees.

"A-At any rate, I'm just an aged female warrior with a history of no boyfriends! I too want to have a boyfriend! Auu!"

The Valkyrie broke out into tears that appeared to be almost like waterfalls. Her sudden crying had gained the attentions of most of the people in the room, which were mostly out of confusion.

"I'm sorry. This person is my current assistant. Although she has good-looks, she's too stuffy. She can't get a man either."

Odin had sighed out loud after saying that something that caused her to cry even more. Looking in the other direction of the room, he noticed that Lance was inside of the room. Soon enough he stopped in front of Lance and begun to examine him slightly before staring at him.

"So, I take it that you are Lancelot Du Lac, grandson of God of the Bible. The supposed upcoming hero of this generation."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that."

"Don't be modest. I've seen my fair share of upcoming heroes before."

"Well, thanks," Lance had said in slightly embarrassment after getting a compliment from the King God of the North. However, stopped after realizing the look that Odin was giving him. One that made him stare at him oddly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've also heard that you're also quite the ladies' man." Odin had said with a slightly perverted glint appearing in his eyes while rubbing his chin with his hand. "I almost died laughing after hearing that one of them was the fallen angel brat's daughter."

The old man let out a slight laugh, causing Azazel's right eyebrow to twitch out of slight annoyance for the first time during this meeting from the comment made by Odin. Gradually, Lance begun to lose the respect that he had towards Odin. Looking in the direction of his assistant who was still on the ground crying, Lance had walked passed Odin and begun to walk in her direction.

"I heard about it. Sirzechs, Serafall, your family members are fighting against each other, right? Geez, making your precious younger sisters face each other even though they're close friends. You people are so bad. You really are devils."

Lance could hear the comment that was made by Odin. He couldn't refute what he said, though it they couldn't get passed that then they wouldn't be able to succeed in their own dreams in the near future. This was something that both Sirzechs and Serafall knew. Making it in front of the crying Valkyrie, Lance had knelt down in front of her

"Hey, are you alright Valkyrie-san?"

"*Sniff* *Sniff* Yes, I'm fine. I should be used to this, I mean not having a boyfriend despite my age! I want to have a hero boyfriend just like the other Valkyries in my hometown!"

As she continued to cry out loud with tears streaming down her face, Lance was trying to defuse the situation and calm her down continued.

"I wouldn't exactly feel right talking to you if I didn't know your name. It'd be weird if I kept calling you Valkyrie-san."

"*Sniff* M-My name is Rossweisse."

"Then, hello. Rossweisse-san. My name is Lancelot Du Lac, but you can just call me Lance." Lance responded with a kind smile forming on his face while holding his hand out. "Now, why don't I help you up?"

Making one more notable saddened sniffle, Rossweisse had grabbed ahold of his hand, but the it had caused her to blush slightly. Something that had went unnoticed by Lance, due to her turning her head away to avoid making any unneeded glances.

"Now then, if the knight is done recruiting another girl for his harem." Odin's comment had caused Lance to gain a slight tick mark on his forehead, while Rossweisse's face begun to turn even redder than it was before. "Now then. The matter of the Khaos Brigade is all well and good, but I have come to watch the Rating Game. When is the appointed date?"

Just like that the conversation that started about the Khaos Brigade went to the Rating Game between Rias and Sona.

* * *

After the meeting, it was the last night before the start of the decisive between the Gremory and the Sitri. Everyone in the Gremory Group gathered inside of Azazel's room for their final meeting. Their attention was caught towards Azazel who was rubbing his chin using his hand.

"Rias, Sona Sitri knows about the Gremory Group to some degree, right?"

Hearing Azazel's question, Rias nodded.

"Yes, she understands us roughly. For example, she knows of Ise, Kiba, Akeno, Asia and Van's main weapons. Video recordings of our battle with the Phenex Group were partly open to the public, after all. Furthermore, Gasper's sacred gear and Koneko's background has also come to light."

"Well, she knows roughly about all of you then. So, how much do you know about her side?"

"I know the abilities of Sona, of her Queen the vice-president, and of several others of her servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet."

"So you're at a disadvantage in that regard. Well, such a thing is fine for a game or an actual battle. That is often the case in both the games and in actual battles. There are also cases of a Sacred Gear evolving and transforming during battle. You should pay careful attention. The number of your opponents is eight."

"Yes, one King, one Queen, one Rook, one Knight, two Bishops, and two pawns, for a total of eight enemies. It seems she still doesn't have a full set of pieces yet, but it's the same numbers as us."

Rias had thoroughly explained to him.

After hearing that, Azazel had brought out the white board that he prepared and he began to write down several words on the board.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting types. Power, Technique, Wizard and Support. Out of these, Rias is a Wizard-Type. The type is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno is the same. Kiba is a Technique-type. He fights with speed and technique. Van is also in the same category as Kiba, but you could also say that he's great in areas of power. A player who aims of a certain-one-hit-kill with that little mental switch of his. Asia and Gasper are Support. Also you classify them with even more detail, Asia is closer to a Wizard-Type due to her relation with Merlin, while Gasper is close to a Technique-Type fighter. Koneko is a Power-type. And lastly, Ise. You're also a Power-type. However, you're also good at being a Support-type as well. With your Gift power."

Azazel had explained in detail to them, with each of them understanding their types of fighting styles after hearing it from him. They also looked as Azazel drew different charts that explained how closer they were to each category in general.

"The things that Power-types have to be most careful of are—counters. A troublesome class among the Technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears like the Avalon Drakon, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, power-types like Ise and Koneko can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

Azazel had explained the situation and dangerousness of a technique-type fighter, but it had only raised a single question for Van.

"Why is my name circled too? I'm not crazy enough to charge in against someone."

"True, but that mentality of yours is a different story. I saw the match with you guys and the Phenex and after your quote on quote 'flipped the switch' you charged directly at your opponent without a second thought. From what I can tell it allows for you to focus your strength and concentration, but it also gives you tunnel vision and you allow yourself to be opened for attack." Azazel stated to Van, who couldn't help but agree with him. "It's possible to overcome a counter-type with power, but it's another story when your opponent is a genius in that field. Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-user Akeno, the technique-user Kiba or Gasper with his special vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against Technique-types."

After saying that to him, Azazel turned towards Issei who was no is the strongest of the Gremory Group.

"Ise, you have Balance Breaker now, but do you think you can win against Kiba?"

"…Speaking honestly, he would probably toy with me using his speed and receive no attacks."

"That's how it is. Whether it is Kiba or anyone else, you have openings for counter attacks. Ise, if you don't create a counter-measure against counter-users, you won't be able to win against Kiba for life. That is what battle compatibility means."

Azazel made it clearer, despite the power that he possessed it meant nothing if he couldn't even hit his target with it. Along with the combat experiences between both of them were insanely different from one another. He also understood the chasm between him and Vali, who possessed his Longinus since childhood as opposed to him.

"Rias, if there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, they might run into Ise, you know? If a counter eats up his enormous power, it will be an instant out. You need to come up with and refine some tactics for that."

"Yes, I've been coming up with strategies for the rating game during the summer break. Even if Sona is one of my closest friends, I won't lose to her. Though I heard that Sona will be receiving the same guidance that we got from Christian-sama."

What Rias had said out loud caused most of the people in the room to become slightly worried, along with Asia who felt conflicted about this situation. Azazel who rubbed his chin with his hand made a slight smile on his face.

"Well, that is to be expected. It would be unfair if you guys were the only ones being advised like this. Hmm, they couldn't pick anyone better. That guy truly does the title of Head of the Ambrosius justice and his style of fighting even matches that of the Sitri. And if I remember correctly, it was his advice that allowed you guys to win against the far more favorable Phenex."

"Yes, it was mainly because of Christian-sama and if it wasn't for Ise achieving balance breaker then…." Rias had stated, but she looked towards Asia who made making a worried look. "Oh, I'm sorry Asia are you alright? I mean Christian-sama…."

"No, it's alright Buchou. Before the summer ended I made him a promise." Asia stated with a bright smile forming on her face and a look of determination. "That I will move forward with Ise, Buchou and the others no matter what."

Hearing her response, the expressions that were on the Gremory group's faces brightened as the felt the fighting spirit that came off her.

"I'd say that the chances of you guys winning in this game is over eighty percent. I do believe that you'll win, but—I don't believe you'll win "for sure". And the value of pieces isn't absolute either. Like an actual game of chess, the value changes per the situation on the board."

Azazel had continued.

"I have lived a long time. In that time, I have seen a great variety of battles. That's why I will say this. —I have seen guys win despite having less than a ten percent chance of victory. Do not take even a one-percent chance lightly. Don't believe that you'll definitely win. However, think that you want to win no matter what. This is the last advice I can give to you all in this training camp."

Hearing Azazel's final statement, everyone was filled with the determination to win against the Sitri tomorrow.

* * *

Riding under the purple skies of the underworld through the forest path, which was rich with nature is a gorgeous limousine. This was the Sitri Territory, the territory in the underworld renowned for its nature reserves and is famous for the hospitals located in its territory. Inside of the limousine were both Lance and Serafall, who was hugging his arm into her large bust with a slight sigh of relief being released from her mouth. And Avon joining Tannin at his territory to view the dragons who resided there.

"I'm glad that the meeting didn't last too long~ After we have dinner, would you like to share a bath like last time, Lance-chan?"

Serafall had asked with her cheerful smile on her face.

"Do you mean when you practically dragged both me and Sona-san along with you?"

Hearing Lance asks back in a joking tone, Serafall had pouted slightly.

"Muuu, but I just wanted to share a bath with my So-tan and Lance-chan."

"I understand that, but you could have just asked normally."

"I suppose, but I didn't So-tan would agree to it so easily. By the way, Lance-chan I'm curious about something."

"What would that be?"

Lance asked, but he noticed that Serafall had shifted in her position and was currently in front of Lance with a different kind of smile on her face.

"You haven't been doing anything ecchi with those girls, while on that island during the summer break, have you~?" Serafall asked, with a somewhat seductive tone and look something that I didn't think he would see on her. "I haven't gotten a single reaction from you the entire ride even with my breasts pressed up against you."

"W-Well, you see I kind of gotten used to it at this point."

Lance had said out loud, but he was kind of getting flustered by the different feelings that he was getting from Serafall.

It was true that Lance can somehow overcome the embarrassment that he felt when placed in a situation like this, but Serafall had a completely different allure about her. And he got a better look at her. Serafall was around Sona's own height, albeit a bit shorter. Her appearance was that of a body young woman in her late-teens or even her early twenties, her large breasts.

"I'm currently alone with my Lance-chan." Serafall whispered out, as she moved closer towards him with her alluring lips puckered. "And no can interrupt us."

"Sera-tan."

Lance didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was tempted to push her down onto one of the seats and have a personal session. So he began to lean in closer, however, before he could do anything….

The limousine had come to a sudden stop, with Serafall being pushed into Lance. Her large soft breasts pressed up against his chest, but she begun lose her balance due to the sudden stop of the limousine. Lance reacted quickly to this by reaching his hand outwards to keep her from falling by grabbing onto her waist, but he was a bit off. Instead of grabbing ahold of her waist his hand strongly groped her exceptionally soft panty covered butt.

"Nnn~" Serafall moaned out, before looking at him with a slight seductive look. "I'm beginning to think that Lance-chan has a butt fetish, this would be the second time that you've groped me like that."

"I don't have a butt fetish! I was trying to keep you from falling and I—"

Hearing the slight nervous tone that came from him, Serafall couldn't help but let out her normal laugh.

"Oh, I know. I really don't mind if my Lance-chan gropes me."

 _"_ _S-Seriously?"_

Serafall winked at him almost as if she read his mind before stepping outside of the limo after the driver opened the door. Lance soon followed her, their destination was the mansion of the Sitri Clan where both Sona and Serafall resided. Standing there, Lance could practically feel the nature inside of this territory. Walking into the mansion, both were greeted by maids and butlers who led them inside the building.

"Welcome home, Leviathan-sama and Lance-sama."

They were both greeted by a maid who bowed before Serafall, who was just smiling with the same cheerful look on her face.

"By the way will Tou-chan and Kaa-chan be joining us for dinner?"

"Unfortunately, both Lord Sitri and Lady Sitri are very busy now, so they possibly won't make it in time."

After hearing that from the maid, Serafall nodded her head in understanding.

"Then I guess that it would be just me, So-tan, her peerage, and you Lance-chan."

Serafall had stated.

During the dinner that was held in the Sitri, it was mainly silent except for a couple of them who all conversed about different things that had nothing to do with their upcoming Rating Game. Though it barely helped to settle the tense atmosphere in the air, but neither did it dim the determination that burned in their eyes. After dinner finished, everyone took showers before resting for the start of the rating game.

* * *

Currently inside of the large hot spring that was located within the Sitri territory was Lance who had a towel wrapped around his waist with his lower body in the water. As he continued to sit in the bath, Lance just begun to take in the perfect setting.

"Ahhh, you can never go wrong with a great hot spring."

Lance smiled as he continued to enjoy himself.

He soon submerged himself in the hot spring water, the effects of the hot springs begun to take over and the tension in his body begun to lessen.

 _"_ _Hmm, who's coming?"_

Lance had come up from the water with his hair coated in water and saw who had arrived. It was Sona with a towel wrapped around her chest only revealed the top of her chest and her, she also still had on her glasses.

"Oh, hey Sona-san."

"L-Lance-kun. I didn't think that you would be out here."

"Well, I thought that I would have some time to myself. But some company might be nice. So, would you mind joining me?"

Lance had asked while reaching his hand out.

"S-sure."

Sona had reached her to take his hand and he assisted her into the hot spring, after getting in she begun to enjoy the hot springs with him. Both just sat there in silent, the awkwardness that was between them was a bit deep. Even Sona was attempting to come up with a topic that they could talk about.

"Man, this is really difficult."

Lance was the first to point out, while he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"I know, I might not be the easiest person to talk with."

Sona had pointed out, with a slight laugh.

"Nah, it's not that. Most of the questions that I had was about the rating game, so I was trying to figure out something else to talk about. Since it would be more enjoyable and exciting to see the games as it proceeds without knowing any of the player's tactics."

"Well, we could talk about out Magician's pact. What were you planning in terms of your research?"

"Well, I was considering a different form of Healing aside from using Phenex Tears that are made from by the Phenex Clan. Since there aren't many types of healing items possessed by both Exorcists and Knights aside from Healing Magic, which are sometimes rare. I know that there are sacred gears like Asia-chan's Twilight Healing, but searching for them may take too much time t0 find and relying on just her would be asking too much of her. If I could create an item like that then it would decrease the number of causalities. Creating one would also make me famous in the underworld it means that I could earn a great deal of money for it."

Sona listened intently to Lance talking about one of his goals during their contracted pack and she again realized that making one with him was a great idea.

"Wouldn't doing that require a great deal of knowledge in Alchemy? ...though it wouldn't surprise me if you had knowledge of the subject too."

"I'm not exactly a master of it, but I know a bit of Alchemy. I do know someone who could help out me if I get lost somewhere, but finding him may be a bit difficult." Lance stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "The guy would rather stay isolated than to deal with certain people."

"I didn't think that I would ever hear there would be someone out there better than you."

Sona made a slight joke, which Lance caught up on and caused him to laugh.

"I will admit that guy has me beat in terms of Alchemy and just plain research in general by a wide margin. And I will admit that there are _some_ things that Azazel is better at than I am, but if I had to say anything Ajuka has him beat. I really would like to meet him sometime."

"So, you won't reveal who this person is?"

"I like to watch people's reactions when they find out, so I'll just leave that to your imagination."

Lance answered, with a slight teasing wink.

"Hahaha, fine. I guess that I'll just have to find out later."

"I promise that when you find out, you won't be too surprised."

As both continued to talk with one another, Sona felt herself beginning to become more relaxed.

"I've never talked to anyone who I could be this relaxed when talking to someone…aside from Rias."

"Well, I'm an easy person to talk to Sona-san."

"Th-that's another time. Could you perhaps add something other than -san?"

Lance heard what she requested and was taken aback slightly by it, since he never thought that he would hear that from her.

"Well, I could call you So-tan."

Lance had said it in somewhat of a 'Serafall way', which caused her face to burn bright red.

"D-Don't please. I can barely deal with onee-sama calling me that and I don't think that I can handle it if you started that as well."

"Fine then, how about Sona-chan?"

"Okay, then thank you Lance-kun."

Sona smiled something that he found to be one of the things that he found beautiful about her. As they continued to sit there, Sona began to take a few notable movements in his direction with her face beginning to turn red. For as long as she could remember there wasn't really any male who caught her attention as much as Lance did.

"Well, since we are partners in terms of business. You should be the first one that I told."

"H-huh? About what?"

"Well, after the end of the summer. I received…."

* * *

SOOOOO-TAAAAAN! LAAAANCE-CHAAAAAAN!"

Hearing a familiar cheerful tone calling out to both, however, they weren't too ecstatic about it since they had an idea of what was about to happen. Since they had an idea of what was about to happen next.

[Oh, no!]

Turning their heads hesitantly, they saw Serafall running then jumping excitedly at both wearing a towel that covered the upper portion of her breasts.

Splash!

There was a large splash in the water that soon fell like raindrops, as both were tackled into the water. Once everything settled down, Lance opened his eyes after regaining his senses.

 _"_ _Ouch, I think my head hit something hard."_

Lance thought to himself, though his vision was caught towards the purple skies of the Underworld, but he felt two heads lying down on his chest. But, his grasps on something else that was soft.

 _"_ _Not that I don't like this, but I have a bad feeling about this."_

Grope Grope Grope

"Ahhh~! L-Lance-kun please stop groping thaaat!"

The uncharacteristic yell had come from Sona.

After finally being able to sit up and he noticed that Sona's face was completely turned red from embarrassment along with her glasses being slightly tilted from the impact from before. Seeing the look on her face, he hesitantly looked at what he had groped. Heat started to run to his face as he noticed that he was groping Sona's uncovered soft butt and he removed it.

"Ah! I'm sorry, it was an—"

He begun to apologize, but stopped after seeing that her towel had also went flying off. And he got a better look at her naked slim figure, though her breasts weren't as big as the girls that he knew it didn't change the fact that she was still as beautiful. Realizing that she lost her towel, Sona covered herself up and looked away.

"Arara, that's three times Lance~"

"But, two of those times were your—"

Lance had directed his attention towards Serafall, who was doing her normal pose. However, like Sona she lost her towel and so he had a full on view her developed body. From her wet silky black hair undone from its normal twin tails, her beautiful face, her large breasts that bounced as she moved along with the pinkness of her areola that seemed to call him and to the curves her body.

Directing her eyes downwards, a tinge of pink before letting out a slight giggle.

"Well, I can see that someone is excited."

"Huh? What're you—?"

After telling him that, Lance looked down and noticed that his towel was removed. So both the Sitri sisters could fully see his erection.

"O-oh my Maou!"

Sona was the first to speak out with her face turning such a bright red that it almost looked like Rias' own hair.

"Well, since we are all naked together in the hot spring. Why don't we all have our own three-way right now."

Hearing Serafall's cheerful suggestion, Sona completely lost control of her composure.

"Uhhhh! I can't take this anymore!"

Grasping her towel and wrapping it around her waist, she ran out of the hot spring back into the Sitri household.

"Don't run away from your Onee-sama again, So-tan!"

"Don't add -tan to my name! And you ruined my time with Lance-kun!"

Lance could only watch as both sisters had run out of the hot spring, he grabbed his towel and soon wrapped it around his waist.

"*Sigh* These sisters, it will never be a dull time with either of them. Or anyone else who I hang around with." Lance stated as he placed his hand on his head. "I should probably just take Elaine's advice from just before our training ended."

The words that Elaine had told him begun to echo in his head.

—Lance I know that you have feelings for everyone, but you can't be so closed off about it. You would only succeed in hurting their feelings. And more than anything, I know that you're afraid that what happened to everyone from four years ago will happen to them. But, if you continue to live in fear of that…then you truly wouldn't be living.

He could disagree with what Elaine had told him and it wasn't like that he didn't share the same feelings for them.

"Hurting their feelings or stopping the feelings that I have for everyone? That is the last thing that I ever want to do, but—" That same feeling of doubt entered his heart, but he clenched his teeth and shook his head. "Screw it! I'm not letting that old silver-haired sociopath intervene in my life more than he already did now. If I can't overcome this, then I don't deserve to be called a Knight anymore!"

Lance declared to himself, as he clenched his fist tightly and raising his fighting spirit.

* * *

The day of the decisive battle—

There was a huge magic circle located underneath the Gremory Castle, which was meant for the sole purpose of transporting them to the Rating Game area. The entire Gremory Group stood on top of the magic circle prepared for their departure. Everyone aside from Asia were dressed in their Kuoh Academy uniform, the former wore her normal nun's clothing with her fighting spirit being felt by everyone there. Rias' mother and father, Millicas and Azazel who looked at them before the start of their game.

"Rias, you've won before. So, win for sure this time."

"Fight a battle that won't make you ashamed as the next head of the family. Everyone else as well, okay?"

"Do your best, Rias-nee-sama!"

"Well, I've taught you about the things you needed to be informed about this time. All that's left is to exert yourselves and go all out."

Everyone were given their own words of encouragement just before the magic circle under them had activated released a bright light. The reason that Sirzechs and Grayfia were there was due to them already waiting at the spectator room meant only for the VIPs. Everyone knew that they will be watched by the leaders of the Three Factions.

They soon arrived at a location that was filled with tables. At first look, they couldn't tell where they were except for that it was indeed the replication of something that was real. Again, Issei was amazed by how much the Devils could make a perfect replica, however, he felt familiar with this place. Curious about where they were, he was the first to step out of the building.

This seemed to be a replica of a shopping mall where many familiar stores were all lined up within its interior. After further examining the location, they all had come to the same conclusion as to where they were.

"I didn't except that the department store near Kuoh Academy would serve as the stage."

This was indeed the department store of to where they would often go, however, they were all stopped by the announcement that followed.

[Everyone, I the Queen of the Lucifer Group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the Rating Game between the Gremory Group and the Sitri group on this occasion.]

Just before, Grayfia was making the announcement of their Rating Game match. But instead of her introducing herself as the servant of the Gremory, she introduced herself as a member of the Lucifer Group.

[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighborhood of the school Kuoh Academy that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attends, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.]

For the second time, the location was somewhere that both teams were familiar with. Compared to before the battlefield wasn't too big, the department store only had two stories, the atrium, the rooftop that was a parking lot and the multi-story parking garage.

[Both groups have been transported to their respective bases. Rias-sama's base is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's base is on the first floor of the west side. In order for the Pawns to promote, please go to your opponent's bases.]

Both theirs and Sona's bases were located on the opposite sides of the department store. From their personal knowledge of the store, there was a pet shop, an arcade center, a dining floor, a bookstore and a drugstore. While on the first floor beneath, there was a branch store of major second-hand bookshop company, and a sport supply shop. On Sona's side, there was a grocery shop, an electrical appliance store, a junk food shop, and a general goods shop.

[This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item Phoenix Teas has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategies before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin.]

After that final announcement, everyone in the Gremory Group quickly gathered together inside of the dining hall.

"The battlefield is modeled on the department story near Kuoh Academy. So it's an indoor battle."

Rias said while holding onto the guide map of the store's interior, though by now everyone already knew the full interior of the building.

"The rule this time states, "Don't destroy the department store which has been the battlefield"; in other words, we can't do any showy battles."

Rias narrowed her eyes after reading that and begun to think about the rule.

"I see, so that means for Akeno-san and Ise, this is a disadvantageous battlefield. We can't do attacks that affect a wide area."

It was just as Van said, they couldn't do any of their usual showy moves while inside of the building's interior. This applied to Issei more since his training regimen didn't include on how to regulate the power of the Sekiryuutei into anything other than either his dragon shot or the fire magic that he was taught. It also meant that Akeno couldn't use her lightning at its maximum power either.

"This really is troublesome. A battle of last mass attacks has been mostly sealed."

Akeno said, while putting her hand on her cheek with a troubled look

"Gasper-kun's eyes also won't be effective. There are too many places to hide the department store. All the goods and products have also been exactly reproduced, so there is an overflowing about of objects to obstruct his vision. This is a disadvantageous battlefield for our special characteristics. Because the Rias Gremory Group's forte is to battle showily, we're completely sealed."

Those words affected the people in the room.

"No, Gasper's eyes couldn't be used from the start. They put in a restriction on it here. "The use of Gasper Vladi's Sacred Gear is forbidden", it says. The reason is clear and simple. Since he still can't perfectly control it yet. They judged that it would be problematic if the entire game was spoiled by his eyes going out of control. Giving him Ise's blood is also prohibited. It seemed that they've provided him with Sacred Gear-Sealing glasses. "Since it was made for Gasper's exclusive use, it won't have any particular bad influence on his body", so it says here. He really likes to be prepared."

Though he made a great deal of progress during training, not enough so that he could use his eyes properly.

"That's right. From the beginning, his time-stopping power carried a lot of risk. The other side has not only the counter-types I mentioned before, but also Saji-kun, who possesses a Sacred Gear that absorbs the ability of others, so we don't know what kind of counterattacks they'll use. Like suppressing it with genjutsu. There are also other techniques to take away a person's vision. When talking about such things, it becomes impossible to use that power in either the games or actual battle. Using meticulous caution is only natural."

It was similar to Vali had told them, if you knew about someone's ability then it would be easy to deal with it. So Gasper put on the glasses as they continued with their talk.

"…The Rating Game isn't something you can win simply by having a lot of power. The battle situation changes completely according to the battlefield and rules. Because this is a ground where even devils that lack strength can depend on wisdom, and rise higher, it has become popular in the Underworld and among the other powers. The rules this time may be disadvantageous to us. However, if we can't make up for this, we won't be able to win and advance in the games from now on. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is not only a basic rule in chess, but also a proverb of the Rating Games. In other words, it implies that anyone can win with the proper method."

Akeno approved with Rias' words and nodded.

"That's right. There may be indoor battles like this on true battlefields as well from now on. If that were the case, we wouldn't be able to completely display our power like today. This may be a good opportunity for us. Today's battle is most suitable for getting used to indoor team battles."

"Buchou. While I trained to master Balance Breaker and raise my power, I didn't practice holding back my power when fighting…."

"I know. This time, things came completely opposite from what we expected. Although the battlefield and rules are decided randomly, this game may be close to being the worst for Ise. Your power is too enormous. According to the rule, destroying the building means an instant out. However, there's sure to be somewhere where you'll be able to use Balance Breaker. But please hold back your power as much as possible while fighting. Don't shoot your Dragon Shot as much as possible as well. The department store may be blown away. Please survive with just hand-to-hand fighting somehow…I'm sorry for asking such difficult things from you."

Rias agreed with Issei who spoke out.

"…Yea. Rather, to be honest, I'm really worried, but…."

He knew that as more of a Power-Type opponent who possesses an overwhelming level of power, it was far more difficult for him in a situation like this. The words that Azazel had shared with him had entered his mind.

—Attaining Balance Breaker will certainly become a weapon for you. However, that's not something absolute in the games. There are devils with servants without Balance Breaker that manage to rise up, you know?

There were strong opponents amongst the devils who were powerful on their own without the use of a Sacred Gear or Balance Breaker.

"Even if we attack, the atrium of this shopping mall is a problem. You can grasp the progress of the opponent from both the first and second floors. It's the same for the other side."

Rias said, while looking at the interior of the store and Akeno who added.

"I've considered an attack from the parking garage as well, but they would also be looking out for that too."

"Yes, it's the same for moving from the rooftop. Whether it be breaking through the center, from the rooftop, or from the parking garage, we have to advance along these routes. Since we can't leave the department store itself."

"There should be cars in the parking garage as well. That's what I feel, after seeing that they reproduced even the merchandise and merchandise shelves. They may have copied the cars that were parked there."

The conversation between the King and Queen had begun diligent.

"Buchou, I'll go look at the rooftop and parking garage. Since there are stairs nearby, I'll go check them out."

Kiba said, while raising his hand up.

"Please do, Yuuto."

"Are the cars important somehow?"

"If they plunge into the store interior with a car, it'd be serious, you know? Besides, we have to openly consider the possibility that they'll use the car itself as a bomb. Though I don't think that someone like Sona would do something like recklessly driving inside the department store."

"You're really cautious."

Issei had responded, as a compliment.

"Naturally. I still feel like this isn't enough. It's also possible for someone to rest and hide inside cars. Now that I think about it, we haven't seen the inside of the staff room before. We should go check it. Since it's a department store, there are an endless number of things to consider."

Rias said as she turned her sights towards Gasper.

"Gasper, please change into bats and fly to every location within the department store. In the opening of the game, you'll inform us of the situation within the department store in detail."

"R-Roger!"

Gasper responded with his fighting spirit being shown.

Their strategy planning continued on for half of the time that they had.

"The game will be starting fifteen minutes from now. We'll gather here again in ten minutes. Everyone, please remain on standby with your respective methods of relaxing until then."

* * *

At Rias' word, everyone broke away so they could relax for the time until the start of the Rating Game. Rias remained in the dining hall and poured herself some tea. Asia was sitting down with Gasper in front of a hamburger shop. While both Kiba rummaging through the drug store to find out what they can use. Without much to do, Issei had decided to go to the bookstore and find something that he could read.

After walking into the bookstore, he walked in and saw someone who he didn't except to see. Inside of the bookstore he looked and noticed that it was Van who was reading from one of the books—no from where he stood Issei saw that it was a manga.

"…."

Issei noticed that Van was reading through the book as he continued in silence, and it was almost as if he didn't notice Issei walking behind him. It was until he looked at the title of the book and also recognized the image.

"Are you reading Yu Yu Hakusho?"

"Shit!"

Van let out an uncharacteristic shout as he dropped his book, he then stood up and looked towards Issei with a look on his face.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! What're you even doing here?!"

Van angrily asked.

"I was just coming here to find something that I could, but I didn't except to see you here reading a manga."

"So what? Got a problem with that?"

Issei begun to laugh nervously at the look that Van was giving him.

"N-No, but I didn't think that you would be interested in a manga."

"Well, the guy who taught me and Kiba swordsmanship told me to try it. Because, apparently, I didn't have any normal hobbies like everyone else. This was one of the first one that I started with, so if you'll excuse me I'll get back to it."

Van answered somewhat coldly, as he continued to read the manga in front of him.

As he continued to read it, Issei had another question that he wanted to ask Van, so now was more of an opportunity for him to ask.

"So, who is Lacus?"

After hearing Issei's question, Van's face turned unusually red out of the combination of nervousness and embarrassment.

"H-How do you know her name?"

"Well, I heard her name from Ravel Phenex."

"Is it some kind of hereditary that both her and her brother can't keep their mouths shut?"

Van mumbled out to himself with an annoyed look on her face, but he released a slight.

"I've known her since childhood...her and her older brother."

"She has an older brother?"

"*Sigh* You know you have the habit of getting into people's business." Van said with a slight blank look, something that caused Issei to laugh slightly nervously. "Look, my backstory isn't all that elaborate compared to Akeno-san's, Kiba's, Koneko's, Asia's or even Gasper's. I was just some half-breed that most children wouldn't even talk with, until I met Lacus and her brother. The only thing that matters that it just amplified my reason to fight."

Van answered as he closed and place the book on the table that he sat in front of him. But it caused Issei to make a wondering look on his face, as Van begun to walk out of the store.

"And what's that?"

"The power and status that surpasses a High-Class Devil." His answer was plain, but the tone of his voice as serious. "I'm not even in the mood to read anything right now, I'm going to go and help Kiba with whatever he's doing."

Those were the words that Van said before walking outside of the bookstore, with Issei only having more questions than answers.

"What did he mean about that?"

"What did Van say?"

"I don't…. Ahhh! Akeno-san!"

Munyuuuuuu!

Issei was soon shocked as he felt a great deal of softness pressing up against his back and he immediately recognized it. It was Akeno who was currently clinging to him from behind.

"Akeno-san?! How long were you there?!"

"Ufufu. I walked after Van left, but he seemed to be somewhat different from his usual serious self. What exactly did you say to him?"

"All I did was ask him about his friend Lacus, then he—"

"Got all embarrassed and walked away?"

Akeno asked as she released a slight laugh.

"He always get like that whenever she is mentioned, Van may acted all cold-hearted, but she always has her own way of causing him to melt. You do know that she is Rias' mother's Bishop?"

"R-Really, then why didn't I see her at the Gremory Mansion?"

"Well, she was probably with her parents at the time. If I had to guess, she was probably mad after finding out that Van come back to the Underworld without telling her and told him off afterwards. Though they're still as close as anyone else, I'm actually surprised that Van answered you."

"Huh, why's that?"

"If you would have asked him over a month ago, then Van would've just blown you have and walked away without making eye contact. It just shows that just like everyone else, he has a great deal of trust in you."

Akeno replied with a smile on her face, something that caused his heart to skip of beat slightly. But, he could tell that her grip on him had tightened slightly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"…I'm getting courage from Ise-kun."

From the tone of her voice, he could tell that it was painful.

"…I need the courage to fight… Because I might have to use the other power that flows inside me this time, I'm scared. I hate it. That's why, I'm getting courage from Ise-kun."

From her answer, he could tell that she was still scared of using the fallen angel power that she inherited from her father. Just like Koneko, it was difficult for her to confront her past and fully use the power they were born with.

"If you're fine with me, then please get courage from me."

Issei said in his normal gentle tone, while also grasping her hand.

"When I bring out my power of light, will you watch, Ise-kun? If Ise-kun is watching, I will be able to use it."

"Y-Yes! If Akeno-san can display her power just by me watching, it's a small price to pay!"

"…I'm happy. If I'm together with Ise, surely…. You belong to Rias, but even so I will always…. by your side…."

After saying that in a faint voice, so he couldn't hear her. She soon moved in front of him, he saw that her eyes were moisty, but what got him was her bringing her face in front of his. Her soft and inviting lips were almost close to making contact with his.

"…Ise-senpai, it's almost time to gather."

A sudden voice caused him to jump, turning his head, he saw that it was Koneko standing at the front entrance.

"K-Koneko-chan! This is, umm!"

Issei answered, while turning towards Koneko.

"Ara ara, Koneko-chan. You saw us. Ufufu. Ise-kun, thank you. I'm already okay now."

Akeno put on her usual smiley face, before almost walking outside of the bookstore.

"…Next time, for sure… with you…"

Akeno spoke out in a whisper, the expression that was on her face was regretful. As he was going to walk out to meet everyone else, he was stopped by Koneko.

"K-Koneko-chan?"

"…Please give me courage too."

He could tell that Koneko's hands were trembling, she was obviously scared of using her true power Nekomata power similar to Akeno who's afraid of using her Fallen Angel power.

"Sure. If you're fine with me."

Smiling at her, Issei knelt down in front of her and grasp her hands.

"…Ise-senpai, aren't you afraid of me, as a nekomata?"

"No, not at all."

Issei answered with a straight face, since he had no reason to be afraid of Koneko since he would find her adorable cat form adorable. Hearing the look on his face, Koneko looked down after remembering what she said to him.

"…Before the training began, I said something horrible to Ise-senpai."

"You don't have to worry about that. I was also at fault then. Although I didn't know your circumstances, I was an inconsiderate senpai."

"…I'll use my nekomata power."

Issei was surprised by what Koneko had said with just resolve in her eyes.

"…I hate what nee-sama became. But as things are now, I may not be able to be useful to everyone. That's why, I'll use it."

"Koneko-chan, you'll surely overcome your nekomata power in the future and someday become a Hell Cat."

"…Hell cat?"

"Yes, it's written as "Cat of the Underworld" and read as hell cat! Like this!"

Not stopping, Issei decided to declare his response further.

"I'll declare this to Koneko-chan too. Even if you run out of control with your nekomata power, I'll stop you. I want to use this Sekiryuutei power not only for myself, but for my friends too. And even if that scary onee-san comes again, I'll definitely save you. Since I'll blow away that Nee-chan with a punch, you don't need to be scared."

"…You really are a gentle Sekiryuutei."

Koneko murmured something out loud, but Issei could at least hear something about being"gentle", while wearing a flushed face.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter Twenty-Five of The Magic Knight, Lance met both Odin and his escort Rossweisse during a meeting that he attended with everyone. Later, it went to the meeting that Azazel had with the Gremory Group just before the start of their Rating Game with him explaining their fighting types. With Lance going to the Sitri Territory where Lance had a moment with Serafall on the ride there. While Lance his moment with Sona in the hot bath. Well, there really isn't not much to say about the rest of the chapter. So, until next time.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot**

 **Queen: Xenovia**

 **Jack:**

 **Ten:**

 **Nine:**

 **Eight:**

 **Seven:**

 **Six:**

 **Five:**

 **Four:**

 **Three:**

 **Two: Jeanne**

 **Ace: Yumi**

 **Joker:**


	26. Gremory vs Sitri (Part 1)

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Yea, I will make sure that the Rating Game match will be interesting. Glad to see that you enjoyed the moment between him and Serafall. I will make sure that her time with Lance will be great.**

 **King0fPowers: Hey, King. Well, with Brave Saints you can only use one card to reincarnate a person so you can't use multiple cards on someone. Don't you sometimes wonder who was the old man who corrupted little Issei in the Light Novel; Manga and Anime? You're not exactly wrong, when compared to the Du Lac Family the Gremory are far richer than them.** **As for the category that Lance would be in, you could consider him to be somewhat of an [All-Rounder]; his main style would be that of a Technique and Wizard-Type while possessing the strength somewhat close to that of a Power-Type. I think that you could consider him to be that same type.** **I'm sure that you'll be interested as to see who this person is. I already have some ideas as to who can fill in some of the spots. You can only take one card each, which is one of the reasons why the Seraph reincarnated mainly humans.** **Plus, if you're talking about for the Azazel Cup, I will think of some people.**

 **Guest: I always thought there was something wrong with him, most of the other members of the Hero Faction had their own personality compared to him. You're right, even Freed had more development than Leo who had a High-Tier Longinus. I don't think that anyone has every considered to allow Freed to survive, though I'd be lying if him meeting Lint in the future didn't sound like an interesting idea.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Thanks. It was probably due to their status as Non-Gods or probably due to him being older than them. Yea, he is already treating her better than her own boss. I am glad to hear that you enjoyed the moment he had with the Sitri sisters. You would too if you hang around girls who practically throw themselves at you all the time. Dealing with a mature woman would be more difficult than the ones who he deals with now. I was actually just thinking about his Brave Saints being modified so that won't fall (Since it sounds like a thing that Michael may want to do since he wants to repopulate Heaven and since there were now two ways for that to happen. Example: the magic barrier that Christian had made, which caused Lance to be born without her falling). Yea, I think that someone was just taking advantage of her to use against Issei. (PS: who was the guy in the photo with them?).**

 **Guest 2: Rossweisse stalking Lance sounds like a hilarious idea.**

 **Jack Wesker: That sounds like something that he would do, Indra used them then just threw them away. I never thought about having a daughter of Loki or Thor being interested in Lance.**

 **Nero Claudius: I will do something like that in the near future. I already have an idea of the kind of person that he will be, but I won't reveal when he will show his face.**

 **Guest: I wouldn't say that I'm an avid fan of the series…well, not enough to fight a fanfiction about it.**

* * *

 **Gremory vs. Sitri (Part 1)**

It was the pointed time—

They gathered on the dining floor and were waiting for the start of the Rating Game.

[It is now time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a Blitz-Style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start.]

With the start of the blitz-style of rating game, Rias began to give out instructions to everyone who was around them.

"Your instructions are just as we agreed on before. Ise and Koneko and Yuuto and Xenovia will split into two separate groups. Ise and Koneko will advance through the store interior. Yuuto and Van will advance forward via the parking garage. Gasper will transform into many bats and do surveillance and report inside the store. According to the condition of your progress, me, Akeno and Asia will go the route of Ise's group."

Everyone there listened intently to Rias' instructions, as all of them put the communication-use microphones into their ears.

"Now, then my cute servant Devils! We won't lose!"

[Yes!]

Everyone was filled with a great deal of fighting spirit, it was only natural that they couldn't lose against one of their rivals.

"Then, Van, let's go."

"Yea, Kiba."

Kiba and Van were the first one to head out of the room and headed down the path that connected to the parking garage. From Kiba's statement there were a large number of cars in the parking lot, however, they were unable to move or be used as bombs as Rias originally thought.

"Koneko-chan, let's go."

"Yes."

Issei and Koneko left out of the building and headed out. Based on Rias' reading, she predicted that Sona would read their movement by using Issei to burst into their territory in order to promote himself to Queen. While both Kiba and Van would move together and go forward to disturb their enemies' formation and attract their attention. For the purpose of Issei sneaking in to promote to Queen, afterward, everyone will pull back and attack again together.

Though, that was what Rias assumed Sona would do. The true motive of this was to use Issei as a distraction, while their main attackers Kiba and Van would attack. Since many of Sona's pieces would be concerned for taking out Issei to keep him from promoting leaving her short-staffed and allow the two Knights to assault their base. Taking down the King and claim checkmate.

"Ise, good luck."

"Ise-san! Do your best! Don't lose!"

"Ufufu, I expect to see your cool side."

Rias, Asia, and Akeno had shown the faith that they had for Issei, while he returned with a smile of reassurance.

* * *

In response to this, both Issei and Koneko began to run down their own path with their footsteps slowly echoing in the empty space around them. Their positions being easy to be read by their enemy. Five minutes passed since they left their main base, but there wasn't a single response from the enemy. From the silence that was around them, they began to become nervous from the lack of attention that they were getting.

Next to him, Koneko had grew white cat ears on her head and grew a tail. Even though Issei didn't have the same love for cute things as much as Lance, he couldn't help but see Koneko's deadly cuteness. Stopping in front of Issei, Koneko pointed somewhere far away with her finger.

"…They're moving. There are two people straight ahead moving towards us."

"You can tell?"

"…Yes. Because I released a part of senjutsu in my current state, I can read the flow of spirit fairly well. Naturally, I can't grasp the fine details of it, but…."

Issei understood her explanation, it was true that with her senjutsu Koneko could sense and read the spirit of one's surroundings. Again, he fully understood that her senses were better than that of even devils.

"…How long until we meet up with the guys heading towards us?"

"…At this pace, most likely ten minutes."

Koneko answered.

So, they obviously prepared themselves for the counter attack that would eventually come. Several of the methods of attacks begun to entire Issei's head, whether or not he could use his sacred gear in a normal fashion or just use his balance breaker. It wasn't like demonic power was his worst subject, but it wasn't his best method of combat either. Due to the training and experiences that he went through he understood how tiring it was to use his boosted gear whether it was his balance breaker or not.

"…Above!"

Following Koneko's gaze, straight up to the ceiling was a rope—no it was accurate to say that it was a line. Coming down from the ceiling using a Tarzan-like was—

"Hyoudou! The first attack is ours!"

It was Saji who prepared to attack while positioning himself for a knee kick, but he could see that there was someone on his back. Using his boosted gear gauntlet as a shield, Issei defended the attack using it. The impact of the combined force of the momentum of their fall + kick + weight of the two of them transmitted from his gauntlet throughout his body. From the attack, Issei's stance begun to waver before soon regaining his footing.

"Yo, Hyoudou."

Saji called out, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yo, Saji."

Issei returned the greeting, he then looked on his back and saw a girl. It was Ruruko Nimura—a first-year student and member of the student council. What caught his attention next was what was on Saji's right arm, which has a black snake wrapped around it several times. What was his Sacred Gear? It looked different than it was before. Issei looked down and noticed that there was a black snake wrapped around his gauntlet connected to Saji along with a line connected somewhere else far away. So he came to the conclusion that he put both of them on him during their initial attack.

"Well, I did some training. The result of that is this. So, when I had stuck a line in the ceiling and rose up in order to observe the store interior from above, I saw two people hiding under cover further away. Since you didn't notice me, I used that brief chance to do a Tarzan attack."

Saji called out, with a great deal of confidence.

After hearing that from him, Issei realized that if he were in his position he would have done the same thing. Just something else that the two of them had in common. Making that realization to himself, Issei smiled and declared.

"I also trained. I spend almost all my summer vacation being chased by a dragon!"

To advance forward, Issei will fight against his friend and fellow pawn so that he could one day come close to matching his rival. As both Issei and Koneko were prepared to fight a terrible announcement had caught their attention.

[One of Rias Gremory-sama's Bishops, retired.]

Their eyes widened after hearing that. Gasper was taken out! Seeing the look on their face, Saji grinned.

"Gasper was caught."

"We were contacted and told that Gasper-kun's sacred gear was sealed according to the rules. As such, it was inevitable that he would use his vampire powers instead. "He will change into bats and observe the situation within the store", this was Kaichou's thought. So we utilized our base."

Hearing that from him, Issei became confused.

"First, one of our members moves suspiciously at the Sitri base. Then, Gasper-kun who was doing surveillance would naturally be interested and follow them, you know? Then, when we showed more suspicious behavior, he would call the other bats he had launched and start to observe with several of them. When all the many bats had gathered, that's when it happened. If something happens to the bats when all of them are gathered, they revert back to Gasper's body. Near the place where the bats had assembled together was—garlic, a vampire's greatest dislike. Our base is a grocery store on the first floor of the west side. There were large quantities of garlic left there. It was easy to catch Gasper with that."

One of a vampire's main weakness was garlic and so Sona used that in this rating game, usual a half-vampire like Gasper would be somewhat resistant due to his human blood along with some training. However, that wasn't the case this time.

"It's pretty simple, right? But even if I say that, this method of taking him won't work again. Kaichou said that, no matter how much training he did, he still wouldn't be close to overcoming his aversion to garlic yet. It was a lucky coincidence that we had a base at such a location, but even so, a defeat is a defeat."

Sona aimed for that blind spot and after hearing that from him, Issei bit the inside of his mouth out of frustration. Unable to control his anger, Issei was prepared to activate his boosted gear, but—

 **[Partner, doubling is dangerous. Now that you're connected to that guy's Sacred Gear, you'll have part of your power stolen by him if you double.]**

 **That's right, Saji's sacred gear can suck in energy from the thing it's connected to. How that my sacred gear and his are connected, doubling is dangerous!**

 **[To detach this line, you have no choice but to blow it away by using the after-shocks from activating Balance Breaker.]**

Ddraig had explained to him, something that Issei agreed with.

"Alright, Balance—!"

Issei had wanted to call out but was stopped after being pulled in by the line that was connected to his sacred gear. It kept him from fully activating his balance breaker-scale mail.

"Are you running away, Hyoudou?!"

In an instant, the space that was between Issei and Saji was shortened and Issei was kicked in the abdomen by him. Gahoh! Issei got the wind knocked out of him from the attack. Due to his training, Issei could handle an attack like this.

"Heh, even though I kicked quite seriously there. You also seem to not to have done incomplete training."

Saji smiled bitterly at the damage that his attack had done.

Giving up on running away, Issei decided to attack him head on and decided to charge in. Due to his training in childhood by his parents and training with Tannin, he had a great deal of knowledge hand-to-hand combat. Clenching his fist in an attempt to strike him, he charged directly at Saji. In response to that, Saji fired off a line at him, in which, Issei thought that he was going to absorb his power again. However, it passed him and attached itself to the light inside of a certain store.

"Nimura! Put on the sunglasses we got at that store just before!"

Both Saji and Ruruko at put on the sunglasses that they pulled from their pockets. As he wondered what they were doing, Saji had charged a burst of magic through the line and into the light of the store.

Kah!

A bright light blinded both Issei and Koneko.

 **[They got you. He caused a burst of light for just an instant by connecting his line to the light and sending magic power into it.]**

Hearing that calm response from Ddraig, Issei had mentally yelled at his partner, but he was more concerned about the blinding light. Dogon!

"Guhah!"

Once again, Issei had received an impact to his abdomen, however, this time he wasn't able to completely defend that attack and so he felt the full brunt of it. Due to him being incapable of even seeing Saji, the barrage of attacks continued to come at him from all sides. His back, his stomach, and his jaw—

Bagan!

Finally, his chin was all attacked by Saji who put his all into each attack. Issei could taste the blood that came from his mouth. Each of the attacks that Saji delivered did considerable damage to Issei's body. Despite being unable to see, he could at least feel his back at it landed on the hard ground under him.

 _"Man, I didn't think that Saji would get this strong."_

That thought crossed Issei's mind as he regained his vision, however, before he could regain his bearing. He looked up and noticed Saji holding his hand up towards him. Like his demonic power that was usually red, Saji's was colored a darker color that you could call black. Understanding what was about to happen, Issei had rolled over to the side and—

Don!

A big hole was made on the floor where he was. The sheer power that it generated would have been enough for him to finish him off, Issei couldn't let that happen without even using his balance breaker.

"…Not bad, Saji!"

"Hyoudou. I'm serious. I'm going to seriously defeat you, the Sekiryuutei."

Declaring that Saji held his hand out and prepared to fire off another attack, in response to this Issei held up his hand where his gauntlet wasn't at and gathered a red demonic power around his hand. Even without activating his demonic power, he could still gather enough power for a shot like this.

Dooon!

Both the blasts of black/red attacks collided against one another, with both of the attack canceling each other out. From the attack, Issei could tell that Saji's attack was far more controlled compared to the one that he released. He could tell just from that Saji was a technique-styled opponent as opposed to him who's a power-styled individual.

"Saji, just how did you get this strong?"

"I may not have trained with a dragon, like you. But, I endured the training with the same magician who acted as out advisor! I endured that intense training, just for this moment!"

Just from that comment, Issei already knew who he was referring to—Christian. But before he could even say anything, he noticed Saji clenching his fist tightly to the point where small drops of blood fell down.

"Can you even understand our frustration, having our dream laughed at! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream? This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in front of those guys that laughed at us!"

Saji declared out loud, during the meeting meant for the young devils they were all laughed at by the higher-ups. If Issei were in the same position as Saji, he would feel the same way as him.

As both him and Saji were going through their fierce battle, Koneko and Ruruko started to both attack and defend against one another attacks. It was well-known that Koneko was far superior in terms of hand-to-hand combat, however, her first-year opponent was hanging in there despite their difference in strength. However, after Koneko's fist only grazed the side of her cheek, a change at occurred. Ruruko began to shake just a little and her eyes seemed to be swimming a bit. Seeing the opponent, Koneko covered her fist in a pale white aura and drove it into the chest of her opponent.

Bang!

A good sound rang through their surroundings. At that instant, Ruruko fell down on her knees with an odd almost drained look on her face.

"…I drove a fist clad with spirit energy into you. Since the damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. Furthermore, the damage also pierced through your insides…You can't move anymore."

At that explanation, a statement that Azazel made before went through his head.

—Koneko's true fighting style, which mixes senjutsu and hand-to-hand combat, will certainly become a weapon. An attack that not only deals damage to the opponent's body but also their blood vessels that circulate within their body will break the enemy's aura from its foundation. However, if she becomes consumed by power, she must stop using it immediately. Senjutsu can read and handle spirit energy, but it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. Koneko's sister became like that because she absorbed too much malice as well.

In that attack, Koneko fired off a blow filled with spirit energy (or ki), which dealt external damage, but more destructive damage to her internal organs. Though the attack seemed to be not that fatal just a single attack with senjutsu was dangerous.

"…Saji-senpai, I'm sorry!"

After she let out those few words, a bright light shone and she disappeared from there. It signified her retirement from the rating game.

* * *

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired.]

The announcement sounded and with that, both teams lost one member.

"…I have become a hellcat. I won't lose!"

Koneko declared.

Issei smiled after hearing the declaration made by Koneko, as he continued to dodge, while also canceling out each of Saji's attacks using another magic bullet.

"Hah…."

"Haahaa…Haahaa…"

Both Issei and Saji were letting out an almost tired breath, from the attacks that both of them had fired off at one another.

"…Ise-senpai, I'll help."

Koneko tried to come over, but—

"No, Koneko-chan. Please let me to this just between me and Saji."

"That's no good. This is a team battle. Let's work together."

"Yeah, it's just as you say, Koneko-chan. But, while he was fighting against me, Saji didn't make any direct attacks on Koneko-chan. If he wanted to, he could have attached the line to Koneko-chan and sucked up your power. Why do you think he didn't do that even so?"

Hearing that from him, Koneko didn't answer his question.

"…Sorry, Toujou Koneko-chan. I want to win against Hyoudou, against the Sekiryuutei one-on-one. Didn't I tell you? Our dream is serious. We will build a school. We will construct a school without discrimination in the Underworld. And I will become a teacher…That is my dream…This battle is being broadcasted across the entire Underworld. That's why this has meaning. I, a Pawn! Will win against the same Pawn, Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei! I will defeat the Sekiryuutei! I'll win and say it boldly! That I will become a teacher!"

The look in Saji's eyes was serious.

"And that's how it is. If I just run away from his challenge, I'd be uncool, right? If I don't do it—. That's why, I have to do it. Because I'm his friend, I have no choice but to fight him seriously. I have to do it! Otherwise, I won't be able to show my face to Buchou!"

Issei declared with the same look as Saji.

Hearing that from both her senpais, Koneko only nodded and stepped away from them.

""Thank you.""

Both of them thanked her at the same time, but he also directed his attention to the line on his right arm.

 **[He wants to prevent your Sacred Gear's doubling ability from being restored and then flowing into him at the same time as he sucks away your own power. He knows that, if he sucks away both your own power and the Sacred Gear's power at the same time, his body won't be able to take it and will blow up. He plans to stop the Balance Breaker activation and return you to your normal form instead.]**

 **What a complex Sacred Gear!**

"This is going nowhere, huh."

Saji sighed as he gathered a mass of demonic power in his hand, unlike anything that he fired at him. It was way larger than anything that he fired off until now. Saji began to focus on the demonic power in his hand and begun to compress it into the size of a normal softball. Despite its small size, it was still as dangerous as anything that he threw before.

"With this, it won't affect the surrounding area. But, it will completely destroy just your body."

Saji stated with a somewhat heavy breath being exhaled, but he smiled a bit.

"I was jealous of you. The pride of your master and senpai. The Sekiryuutei. Everyone knows about you. But, even though I'm the same Pawn as you, I have nothing. Nothing! That's why I obtained pride and self-confidence. I will kill you, the Sekiryuutei!"

Saji shouted out loud.

Issei didn't know that he felt that way about him, it was true that despite them having the same legendary dragons. However, Ddraig was not only stronger but also more well-known then Vritra. But, Issei wouldn't let that deter him. He was going to win against him no matter what!

Saji released the attack towards Issei, which he wanted to avoid if it wasn't for the line that Saji had attached to him keeping him from even moving aside. He wouldn't be able to avoid that attack and couldn't even activate his balance breaker in time to block it. Issei would feel the full force of the attack without any way to defend.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooon!

The moment that it hit, the magic bullet and its aura spread throughout their entire surroundings.

[Divide]

A white gauntlet appeared on Issei's right arm and caught Saji's attack and halved the damage of it, however, from him using he almost felt his stamina dropping.

"My magic bullet was halved?!"

Saji was shocked by what happened.

"I was able to tentatively activate this power during my seclusion in the mountains. But, it has several conditions. First, the chances of activating it are less than ten percent. This is close to a gamble. Second. This also requires resolution. It's my stamina. Regardless of whether the activation succeeds or fails, my stamina is shaved off when I try to use it and I feel almost as if I'm exhausted after just using it."

Issei began to breathe slightly heavily from the use of the dividing gear and it vanished away as fast as it came.

"I can't stop at a place like this. Let's gooooooooo! Shine! Boosted Geaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Issei shouted out loud, hearing his call his sacred gear's voice ranged out.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

An extra dazzling red and extra-large aura surrounded him and changed into armor. —Boosted Gear-Scale Mail. An overwhelming amount of power welled up inside him.

* * *

—About ten minutes have passed since the start of the Rating Game.

In the parking garage, both Kiba and Van entered the multi-storied parking lot. Both advanced forward, while cautiously looking through the dimly lit parking lot. During their venture into the lot, they encountered a lot of spies in their mission. Kiba then began to walk forward and after he had confirmed that there was no one hiding under over ahead of them, he called back Van who fell back behind him.

Their plan was to descend down the car passage on the second floor and go down to the first floor, knowing that it would be dangerous to use the elevator (despite it working) they stopped themselves from doing so. So, they decided to venture forward to the first floor of the parking lot.

—There was a silhouette before them.

Looking closely, it was revealed to be a glasses-wearing young woman with long black hair and heterochromatic eyes (left: violet and right: light brown). They knew her as Tsubaki Shinra, the vice-president of the student council and held in her hands was a naginata.

"How do you do, Kiba Yuuto-kun, Van-san. I knew that you would come here."

Tsubaki spoke out indifferently.

At her side were two other members of the student council and Sona's peerage. At her left was Tsubasa Yura a second-year with a tall figure with shoulder-length dark blue hair matching hair, from the looks she had a more tomboyish look. And on her right, was Tomoe Meguri a second-year girl with a slender figure with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. In her hands was a katana.

Respectably, Tsubasa was a Rook who was excellent in hand-to-hand combat. While Meguri was born from a clan who made their living exterminating evil spirits. Kiba could only compliment Sona on how she predicted this situation. Understanding the inevitable start of a fight, Van unsheathed one of the two katanas that he had at his hip. While Kiba manifested a holy-demonic sword in his hand using his balance breaker.

[Rias Gremory-sama's first Bishop, retired.]

Hearing the announcement from Grayfia, both Kiba and Van widened their eyes in shock. But, since they knew that Asia was currently with Rias it could only be Gasper who was taken out.

"How calm you are."

"Yes, since I won't be able to endure if I don't get used to something like this."

Kiba responded calmly, but his inside his heart was seething at Gasper being taken out due to the frustration.

"It's because he didn't train his body enough."

Van had sighed out loud, anyone who heard the tone that came from his mouth would have thought that he was annoyed at him—but. Since Kiba knew him longer he knew that it wasn't the case. Like Kiba, there was a hint of anger shown in his eyes.

"But even so, they took my kouhai. And I'd be a jerk if I didn't avenge him."

This tone from him is what shocked Kiba slightly. He didn't think that Van would just say that so openly. The pressure being released from his body was transmitted to Kiba. Even though he didn't like to show it, Van truly did care for his comrades.

"So, why don't we get this started?"

Van asked, as he placed both hands on his second katana and they shortened the distance the distance between them and their opponents. Kiba and Tsubaki + Van and Meguri both crossed swords against one another. Silver sparks flashed from the forces of the blades clashing with a loud clanging noise ringing out.

Meguri who was clashing against Van looked at the sword that he was wielding and felt an odd feeling going throughout her entire body. Soon she stepped away from him with a nervous look on her face.

"…A holy sword?!"

Yes, Van was holding a holy sword that originated from Japan but was also the very opposite of his demon sword.

"Yea, this is Murasame. I got it thanks to one of Kiba's old friends and became able to use it."

Van answered as he charged back at Meguri who became on alert due to how dangerous the sword in his hand was. Both Van and Meguri soon got into a slashing competition with one another with both of their hands on their swords and slashing their swords around at blinding speed. There were several sparks flying in the air as their swords continued to clash. The two of them made sure to keep track on each other's blades so they wouldn't get a single injury. Van made sure he stayed away from Tsubasa who was just watching from the side.

Remaining vigilant of Tsubasa, Kiba continued to fire off holy-demonic swords at Tsubaki. Both of their weapons released a holy aura if a single attack could land then the damage would be definite. As Van continued to attack, while also avoid any attack that Meguri launched at him. He reached for his sword where Muramasa was sheathed and reached for it. He then reached for and unsheathed Muramasa and slashed at Meguri. A malicious aura covered Muramasa but it was then calmed by the holy aura of Murasame before he sheathed the holy sword.

"He was capable of wielding Muramasa using that holy sword's aura?!"

Tsubaki was shocked by what she heard.

"Yeah, I was told that Muramasa was a sword cut everything including its user. But, I was also told that Murasame could calm that bloodlust allowing me to actually use this thing."

Van called out, as he launched a sharp wave of demonic power was directed at Meguri who begun cornered by him. But, someone stepped in-between both of them—it was Yura. Putting her hand forward and together she called out.

"Reverse!"

After Van's attack reached her it vanished and soon changed into holy aura instead of demonic. Reacting to the attack, Van dodged the attack before it could do any damage to him. In the midst of the attack, Tsubasa caught Muramasa by its blade and flicked it away. She then began to pursue Van in that state, but he avoided the kick that she launched.

Gasshaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Van looked as the attack that she launched blew away several cars with the sheer force of it, and even Van grimaced at the thought of taking it head-on. Though he was far more concerned about his demonic power being switched to holy power. He couldn't tell whether or not it was due to a sacred gear or another ability, but he did know that it was indeed a counter. Both of them could only again compliment the Sitri group.

"Van! Switch with me!"

"Right!"

Both Van and Kiba turned around switching their opponents.

Due to the nature of his holy-demonic sword, she wouldn't be able to reverse them. Van charged at Tsubaki with his Muramasa and begun to slash at the vice-president, he seemingly at Tsubaki on the run putting her against the wall. Sheathing Muramasa again preparing for a quick-draw technique.

"With this—this match is decided."

As he unsheathed Muramasa, a dark/black aura covered the blade at a great deal of speed and also sharpened the blade. While they thought that that match was decided.

"Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice."

Hearing that from her, Van mentally cursed to himself as his sword broke the ornament mirror that she summoned. Pressing his foot against the ground, Van stepped back.

Zuooooooooooooooooon!

As Van was stepped away from him, a sharp wave was released from the broken mirror and a deep slash mark appeared across Van's side. Blood spurt out from Van's mouth along with a painful look.

"When this mirror is destroyed, the impact on it is doubled and returned to the opponent. I am a counter-user. You should have been more careful Van-san."

Van placed his hand on his wound and stepped away from her.

"Due to Muramasa being a demon sword, the damage done was lessen. But with that injury, Van-san won't be able to fight normally any longer."

* * *

Kiba had assisted Van in the shadow of a car swiftly, after placing him on the metal of the car Van had winced slightly.

"Damn, they really got us there."

"Yea, I didn't expect them to have a counter like that. How's the wound?"

"I think that I can continue on, due to the attack being demonic I wasn't injured too back. *Ngh* It would have been an instant out if I used Masamune, but I can now tell how the guys who I fight feel after being cut by Muramasa. If I didn't step back when I did, then it would've been a lot worse than this."

They lost this exchange just now, Tsubaki using a sacred gear like that was something that they didn't expect. Kiba took out the medical supplies that he got and begun to tend to his wounds, their movement was completely read by Sona. Gasper being a scout, Issei being used as bait, and them being the main attackers. Sona predicted their movements up to this point.

Placing his hand on Masamune's sheath, he used it to attempt and stand himself back up.

"Kiba. I don't think that I'll retire, but I think that I perform one good slash. You should just leave me here and move on ahead, I can at least try and take on of them out."

"Yea, I know that. But, you know, I promised that I wouldn't abandon an ally so easily."

"…How soft. You're just like Ise."

Hearing that from Van who only laughed slightly.

"That makes me happy. Because part of me also thinks that I'd like to become like him."

Kiba wanted to be like Issei since he also fought through any situation that he was in with high spirits. The former human was reincarnated later than himself, yet advanced forward with the same noble clarity as he had before.

"Become like Ise? You mean become nosey and in everyone's business?"

"That's Ise-kun's thing. I want to obtain his guts and willpower."

"…That doesn't suit you best, though."

"True. But, as long as I can move even a single finger, I won't fall!"

"…I see. Are you telling someone like me to move since I can still move a single finger? What a cruel guy."

Van responded sarcastically.

"If I fall down, I'll do what I have to do, even if I can move only a single millimeter or inch. Because otherwise, the regret of not doing anything would be so painful that I'd die!"

[Sona Sitri-sama's first Pawn, retired.]

The announcement sounded.

Hearing that, Van began to stand back up with his hands on his chest and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, I can't exactly sit down while everyone else is fighting now can is."

"I have a plan, Van."

Van looked at him with a confused look on his face but smiled slightly after Kiba explained his plan even further. Kiba soon appeared in front of the three servants of Sona.

"Have you resolved yourself?"

Tsubaki asked as she prepared her naginata.

Van unsheathed both Muramasa and Masamune, allowing both the holy/demonic powers to flow into him as they mixed together.

Zazazazan!

Holy-Demonic swords sprang up everywhere within the parking lot, though they possessed the powers of both the holy and demon swords that Van possessed.

"Sword Birth!"

The many holy-demonic swords that sprung around them pierced both Tsubasa and Meguri who let out a scream of pain as they were soon engulfed in a familiar light. Though Tsubaki seemed to have escaped from the flurry of attacks that were launched at them.

"Kiba. That was a nice attack."

Van stated as he sheathed both of his swords as standing back up, as he was about to fall Kiba helped him back to his feet lending him his shoulder.

"Yea, when you and I work together again, we can make more holy swords bloom."

"I have no problem with working with you, but I really don't swing that way."

Van joked, but Kiba seemed to have taken it seriously.

"Neither do I, and I really don't like you insinuating it all the time."

"Then find a girlfriend or go out with someone, you have at least a ton of girls chasing after you."

"Well, why don't you ask out any of the girls who chase after you?"

"Same as always...I find most of them annoying."

"Or are you saving yourself for Lacus?"

Kiba asked with his usual refreshing smile, something that caused Van to glare at him yet his face turned red.

"D-Don't bring her into this, Kiba?!"

The conversation continued for a while, as they exited the swords that bloomed all over to crumble and dissolve away into nothingness.

* * *

 **Rating Game—VIP Room**

Inside of the VIP room, there were leaders who were viewing the rating game as it continued to proceed. Each of them was interested in how the Gremory Group, one who possessed strong individual of their own right, four sacred gear users (two of which reached balance breaker), a user of two well-known holy/demon swords. All were instead being pushed back by Sona who had far less strength than them using tactics instead.

"Well, that an excellent counter."

Rossweisse spoke out as she watched the match, as Odin's bodyguard.

She wasn't the only one in the room who were interested in the match, there were also other leaders viewing the match with great interest. Though there were some who were rooting for the Gremory Group, due to the amount of power and strength that they have on their side. But, there were others who were rooting for Sona…the most obvious of them being.

"Gooooooooo, So-tan!"

It was Serafall who was cheerfully rooting for her little sister as she sat with Sirzechs, Azazel and Christian. It caused some people to look at her with an odd look on their face.

"W-wow, Serafall-sama is really excitable."

"Well, it is her little sister."

Lance who sat next to her responded, as he continued to watch Sona's match with a great deal of interest. Rossweisse who wanted to talk with Lance after their first meeting decided to have a seat next to him and converse about the match. And she had the opportunity to talk more with him, especially away from Odin who was conversing with both Sirzechs and Azazel along with Christian who conversed with the three of them.

"It appears as if the Gremory were the choice win for the match and I can see why."

"Yes, when you have the younger sister of Sirzechs-san and a wielder of the Bael clan's power of destruction; daughter of the fallen angel leader, Barakiel; a knight who can create holy-demonic swords; another knight who wields two legendary Japanese swords; an adorable rook, Nekoshou; an adorable bishop who can stop time (though sealed); another adorable bishop who can heal injuries and magic potential; and the Sekiryuutei (with Ascalon)," Lance explained out, closing his eyes before he opened them again. "But, a fight can't always be decided with power. Sona-chan is using her tactics and knowledge of their backgrounds to not only match them blow for blow but also reading their movements. Truth be told if Van had used Masamune instead then it would have been an instant out. Though if that wound remains as if, he won't be able to fight anymore."

"You have great faith in Sona-sama."

"Of course, it would look bad if bet against the devil who I was contracted with. Though, after the match, I would like to talk with you."

"A-About what?"

Rossweisse asked with a slightly nervous tone since this was the first time that she had heard something like that from a male.

"Well, I know somewhat about Norse magic, but I have been interested in the topic since its far more advanced than any of the magic of our own religion. So, I thought that it would be a good idea to hear about directly from the source. I was also curious about the Valkyrie and hearing more about you would be interesting too."

Lance had spoken out in an honest tone, but it caused Rossweisse's cheeks to become dusted with a pink color.

"Y-Yea sure, I don't see any reason why we can't t-talk about Norse magic and a-about me. But, considering the current situation I don't know whether we can have the chance to talk."

Rossweisse answered somewhat nervously.

Since it was the first time that someone has every asked her something like that she didn't know how to respond. But, she'd be lying if she wasn't interested in the idea. Though she did have her job as a Valkyrie and she was currently watching over Odin as his bodyguard.

"Okay, then maybe we can find a time when we can talk."

"Okay, that would be nice."

"Hmm, the legendary dragon sure is an interesting one."

Odin spoke out in an interested tone while scratching his beard.

"Oh, do you mean the Sekiryuutei?"

"He is an interesting guy, right?"

"Hmm, let's see until the end of their match."

Odin mumbled out with an interested gaze his attention wasn't directed at Issei, but his sights were on Saji who was fighting barehanded against Issei in his scale mail armor. Though, the situation seemed to be one-sided...there were a lot more to plans of the Sitri.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter twenty-six of The Magic Knight, it was the rating game between both the Gremory and Sitri except there were some minor alterations. I was thinking about adding Karlamine to Lance's harem since has the honor of a knight or making her a student of his…maybe even both.**

 **By the way, I was just thinking to make it so they won't fall from doing indecent things.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Kiyome, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot**

 **Queen: Xenovia**

 **Jack:**

 **Ten:**

 **Nine:**

 **Eight:**

 **Seven:**

 **Six:**

 **Five:**

 **Four:**

 **Three:**

 **Two: Jeanne**

 **Ace: Yumi**

 **Joker:**


	27. Gremory vs Sitri (Part 2)

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thanks. There will be more time for Odin to be Odin.**

 **King0fPowers: Sup, King! Well, it would be kind of difficult to switch it up without upsetting the plot and development for both teams. I know, she would be a terrifying opponent when it comes time for her to compete in the actual games and when her peerage grow stronger. You're right, I think he wanted to state the differences between both peerages and their kings (One relying on Power the other relying on Technique). Correct those two were great additions to their peerage to make up for the power gap, while Saji became an important piece. Sona is someone who seeks precision and not overwhelming power like Rias (whose peerage are filled with pure attackers except for Kiba and Van). Even Sona admitted that they didn't need a plan or even a strategy, they just needed to charge in at full power and they might still pull out a win. I was thinking about adding someone new into her peerage in later chapters (since Rias' Team who appears in the Azazel Cup is essentially the very definition of OP). The difference is its direct destructive power, but compared to Senjutsu it causes both destructive internal and spiritual damage to living beings. That only qualifies when it comes to using it in hand-to-hand combat, so he would be in trouble when faced against a Senjutsu Specialist like Bikou not Kuroka. Yōkai are beings who can potentially unlock it, what most people believe that it is exclusively for Yōkai, but anyone can use it if they train. It was even stated that Sennin (Sage aka Humans) were the original ones to use it. Also I think that it would take time to recover stamina and power unless you're a master like Sun Wukong. Touki is another form of Senjutsu, which is just a large amount of** ** _ki_** **released as a mass of aura. Since it's just basically using your life-force into a cladded aura, if you train beyond your limit then you could unlock Touki. Now that you put the topic on the table, the idea of using three descendants or the actual Evil Yōkai sounds like an interesting idea and too good to pass up. Same here, I'm still waiting to read the rest of the volume as soon as I can. (For the earlier comment: Welcome to the site officially).**

 **Guest: It was the same for Kiba who gained the light element from his dead comrades along with his second sacred gear, Black Blacksmith. Van is a Half-Devil, but he gained the same light element as Kiba. Yea, it would be difficult to tell who he might root for. He might root for Sona while wishing that Asia and Gasper would put up a good fight.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Thanks. Well, Sona putting up a good fight against her would make them all realize that it takes more than power to win in the Rating Game. Plus, it was important to the Plot of the Light Novel and it would be difficult considering their remaining line up. You could say that the differences in their dreams. Don't forget that Van was a Half-Devil before being reincarnated and gained the light element from one of Kiba's companions. The old devils would root for Rias' and the other three's dream more than they would Sona's dream of opening a school that lets anyone in. Considering the Young Devils who are going to be taking over and since the next head of the Bael would be Sairaorg's younger brother, her dream will most likely come true. I highly doubt that someone would mess with any children of theirs (especially considering that one of them is a Maou, the sister of a Maou and the awesome calamity known as Lancelot). Yea, I was thinking about them training more under Christian, since in the Light Novel it didn't really show the Sitri even training a lot it was just Saji in the later chapters. Yep, the progressing friendship between the Beautiful Silver-haired Valkyrie without a boyfriend (I still kind of find that weird considering how beautiful she it). I really don't like doing the same thing for stories a lot, it's kind of a bad habit of mine so I may just make that for Lance's peerage. I kind of thought to have her remain as a pure Dragon since there are little number of legendary dragons out there in the world (besides it would be weird considering that she would have to be around Issei/Ddraig most of the time. And considering their past, she may try and kill them).**

 **Guest 2: I already have an idea of what to do for it. Thanks for the ship.**

* * *

 **Gremory vs. Sitri (Part 2)**

—It had been several minutes after the fight between Issei and Saji began.

Despite their exchanging of punches with one another, it was devastatingly clear that Issei had the advantage. Saji was already too ragged from the powerful attacks that he received from Issei, as it was shown by his clothing. To defend against the punches sent by Issei, Saji wrapped up the lines of his Absorption Line around his arm and somewhat blocked the full brunt of the attack.

Though their skills in hand-to-hand were somewhat on par with one another. But, Issei's scale mail armor both his offense and defense had risen to the point where you couldn't compare the two of them anymore. Due to the rule of the rating game rule, Issei couldn't use the full force of his true power—however.

Saji stood up on his feet, but his knees were shaking as he continued to stand up. From the looks of his hand, they looked to be broken and covered in blood. As their match continued, Saji tried to fire off another line at him, but it was blown away by the aura of the Sekiryuutei. Despite this the line that was connected to his right arm wouldn't come off. What was it connected to? He would use Ascalon to cut it off, but there were reasons as to why he couldn't use it.

With every attack that was launched against him, he felt as if both his mind and body begun to shake with every attack that Saji threw. Issei could also tell that his body was swelling from under his armor despite the attack not reaching him.

"…I'll win…. Today, I'll defeat you…. I'll take the first step towards my dream…"

Issei could barely recognize the person who stood in front of him. Was this really Saji? As he wondered that, a conversation that he had with Tannin entered his mind.

—Kid. Listen carefully. The most fearful attack is a "Heavy Blow".

—A Heavy Blow?

—Yeah, the Rating Games that you'll be fighting in from now on will have various people fighting with various feelings. For the sake of one's desire, for the sake of a hobby, for the sake of one's family, for the sake of a woman, for the sake of wealth, and for the sake of a dream. Various thoughts and feelings mix together. Among these, there are even people who have invested their lives into the games. Among the participants in this hellish iron pot, there is an attack that must be feared the most. That is the "heavy blow".

—Is that a special final move? Or a Sacred Gear? A magic technique?

—No. Kid, grasp your fist. What is being grasped inside your hand there?

—…I don't know.

—It is "filled" with something. A dream, or a soul. One's life is "put into" that fist. This is, above all, dangerous. If one has time to prepare other attacks, this blow can be dealt with to a certain extent one way or another. But, just that is not enough. The "heavy blow" reaches to the core of the body. This is effective. It is frighteningly effective. Even in the Underworld with its magic and science, the damage of that blow can't be expressed clearly. But, the ones who had been hit with this blow understand. Yeah, this is bad, they think. An opponent that can release this blow is an unmistakably, genuine strong enemy. You must never go easy against them. If an opponent can release that blow even if he is a lower level than you, that is a different story. If you receive that blow, the battle situation will change completely. It pierces you. No matter what defense you use against it, it will reach the core of your body.

 **I understand now, Ossan. Saji's blows were piercing me. They were passing through my armor and reaching my body!**

 **[This spirit. Is the "Prison Dragon" that sleeps in his Sacred Gear responding to Saji's feelings?]**

 **Dragon-type Sacred Gears are scary, Ddraig. I couldn't understand what was happening!**

Again, he realized that Dragon-Type Sacred Gears were a great asset in a fight, but was a pain to deal with in a situation like this.

"Hyoudoooooooooooooooou!"

Despite the gap in power between the two of them, the terrible reality before him. Saji continued to fight on for his dream.

"Let me ask you one thing! What is like?! To fight with an unrivaled power that gains the attention of everyone around you?! To just charge in without any worry of losing?! To have everyone's hopes with you?!"

Issei was shot a look from Saji one that was burning with jealousy and envy.

Using this chance, Saji fired off a line and connected to a bench behind him. With all his strength, he pulled on the line and along with it the bench. Anticipating it, Issei crossed his arms and blocked the attack with the bench breaking into pieces.

"What was going through your mind?! Damn iiiiiiiiiiit!"

Saji extended multiple lines to the furniture store and hauled over a ton of furniture into the air. Each of them was aimed at Issei. Reaching his hand out Issei gathered demonic power in his hand and begun to fire off retrained dragon shots at them. However, he found it a bit difficult to adjust his power accordingly. Each of the attacks erased the large furniture without much of a trace.

Dogoh!

Soon Issei felt an object hit his back. When he looked back, Issei realized that Saji had changed the trajectory of a dresser and smashed against his back. Just like before, the pain transmitted throughout his body.

"You don't know how much I've prayed for strength like that! And yet you gained it like it was no big deal!"

The next hit that Issei launched knocked Saji onto the ground, but he immediately stood back up with the same resolve in his eyes.

"But, Hyoudou! It isn't strength that I want the most! It's to be a teacher! A teacher! I will become a teacher! Can't I become a teacher! Why did we have to be laughed at?!"

Saji cried out not to Issei, but to the many people who were watching.

"We didn't declare our dream for the sake of being laughed at—!"

"I'm not laughing! It's impossible to be able to laugh at you when you're risking your life like this!"

Issei declared as he launched another punch that made contact with Saji, but it wasn't enough to put him down. Again, and again, again and again. Saji continued to stand up even after taking hits like that from Issei in his balance breaker.

"Today! I will! Surpass you!"

Saji shout, which resounded all the way through his armor. Despite the horrendous injuries that covered his body, Saji continued to stand up. To fight for his dream.

"Hyuh…Hyuh…."

His left eye was completely shut from the swollen, blood was dripping from his mouth, his fingers were all bent the wrong way and his body begun to shake all over.

"Come, Saji. Come! Sajiiiiiiiiiiiii! You won't let it end here, right!? You don't intend to let it end like this, right!? Weren't you going to do the things that aren't possible for idiots like us and run swiftly forward!?"

Hearing that from his friend and rival, Saji continued to walk forward with the same glint in his eyes and he reached his hand forward slowly. The punch that he launched was so slow that Issei didn't need to make any unnecessary movement.

"Saji, I'm going to beat you."

Issei spoke out in a somewhat sullen tone, as he launched his fist forward smashing against his face perfectly. This last attack caused Saji to fall backwards seemingly unconscious, but he reached his hand out and grasped Issei right hand as a light covered his body. Such a grand level of resolve. There was no way that he could take his eyes off of him as he vanished.

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired.]

"Koneko-chan."

Issei spoke out as his mask came undone revealing his face as he looked towards Koneko with his hand held out.

"Could you hold my hand?"

"…Senpai?"

"This is the first time I knocked down a friend. I understand it. I understand it, but…."

Hearing the shakiness in his voice, Koneko reached her hand out and grasp his hand, while smiling brightly.

"You were cool. A senpai to be proud of."

Koneko spoke out happily in a tone different from her usual ghost-like one.

After the match against Saji was over, Issei tore open a nearby vending machine and gulped down a bottle of water inside along with Koneko. No matter what he did he couldn't get rid of the shakiness that he felt. Sure he received damage in their fight, but it wasn't to this much of an extent. Issei remembered the announcement that he heard from Grayfia and their side currently had the lead…but it wasn't without loss.

"…Ise-senpai."

He looked towards Koneko as he pointed at his right arm. Even though Saji vanished, the line that he attached to his right arm remained. Issei thought that activation of his balance breaker would remove it, but it remained there. The thought of how much emotions Saji put into this line made him shake slightly.

As they stood there, their communication devices sounded.

[Offense team, can you hear me? We're advancing towards the enemy base as well.]

They got the order from Rias and realized that they started to move out. He realized that the end game was upon them. Taking one big breath, Issei looked towards Koneko.

"Let's go."

Hearing that from him Koneko nodded in agreement.

* * *

The place where they met was the central plaza in the center of the shopping mall, a place that is surrounded by a circular bench with a clock pillar in the center of it. Making it there, Issei stopped moving as he saw Sona standing right before his very eyes.

"How do you do, Hyoudou Issei-kun, Toujou Koneko-san. I see, so that's the appearance of the Sekiryuutei. I do feel a terrible wave of power from you. It's only natural for everyone to consider it dangerous."

Sona spoke in a calm and composed tone.

In front of him, Sona stood inside of a barrier being generated by both her Bishops. One of them, Momo Hanakai, a beautiful white-haired second-year student. And Reya Kusaka, a slim brown-haired second-year student exactly like her. Both were the same age as Issei and he somewhat knew both. Issei looked at the line, which was connected to Momo and thought that it was the same one connected to his right arm.

Eventually, their vice-president, Tsubaki showed up one the scene and arriving after her was Kiba then Van who was running behind him at a slower pace. From what Issei could tell, the injury on his shoulder kept him from running at his usual best.

"…Sona, you're quite bold. To have come right to the center."

Issei heard the voice of his king heading behind him, with Asia and Akeno walking along with her.

"Haven't you yourself, the King, also moved personally as well, Rias?"

"Yeah, since we've already reached the final stage either way. Though it seems to have turned out quite differently from what I expected…"

The look on Rias' face was rigged. Their original plan was for both Kiba and Van to take out Sona, while Issei was being used as bait. However, they were being completely read be Sona.

As Issei was wondering of the results of the game, his consciousness begun to fade and he was incapable of forming a single thought. Soon enough he fell to his knees. Looking towards him with a look of worry was Rias.

"…Ise?"

Asia activated her twilight healing with a gentle green aura covered his entire body, a refreshing feeling went throughout his body. Despite the pain eventually vanishing, the dizziness in his head wouldn't vanish. Seeing that Rias attempted to use the Phoenix Tears that she was given at the start of the Rating Game, but if Asia's sacred gear didn't work on him then nothing else would. But the question of what was affecting him entered their minds.

"Neither Asia-san's Sacred Gear nor the Phoenix Tears will have any effect. Rias, I saw the video records of how the battle with Raiser was finished. What I understood from that was that Hyoudou-kun is a boy that won't give up in battle, to the point of being frightening. For the sake of his comrades, for himself, and above all for Rias—"

Sona explained, with a small smile on her face.

"We may not be able to defeat him with just damage. No matter how many times we knock him down, he'll just get back up. To us, your so-called "guts and spirit" is just as astounding as the power of the Sekiryuutei. Yes, if you don't give up and keep on standing up, you believe that you'll eventually defeat your enemy. That willpower connects directly to the power of the Sekiryuutei and increases your power by several times as well. That is the greatest weapon for Hyoudou-kun."

Issei and the others paid attention to what Sona was saying.

"That's why we had no choice but to beat you with a different method."

Sona directed her attention towards her white-haired bishop, Momo pulled out a pack. Its interior was filled with a red liquid. Seeing the contents caused his eyes to widen out of realization.

"It's your blood. You are a reincarnated devil that is a human at your base. It's lethal if a human loses half of the blood coursing through their body. You know that, right? The rule of the Rating Game. When a devil reaches the point of being unable to fight during the game, they are forcibly transported to the medical room."

Issei's eyes widened after hearing that, the thoughts of his battle with Saji came back to him almost as if he were hit by a truck. Making a sudden noise with his tongue, Van drew his Masamune and cut apart the line that was connected to his arm. The red blood that was stuck mid-drain begun to spill out from the line. Van let out a pain out of grunt, signaling Asia to head towards him and head his injury.

"It's too late. You've already lost enough blood to be transported to the medical room."

While healing Van, those cold words came out from Sona's mouth.

"Sona. You—!"

Rias ran up to Issei with her expression being wrapped up in impatience.

"That's right, I used Saji's Sacred Gear to suck out Hyoudou-kun's blood little by little. Until he entered a dangerous state. In order to continuously use a Sacred Gear, whose original ability is to suck out the energy of the target, to suck out their blood instead, considerable training and precise control was necessary. But, Saji managed to accomplish it."

Sona continued with her explanation, the several incidents of the rating game begun to pour down on them.

"Hyoudou-kun. You are close to retiring. You should only be able to do one or two attacks now. The reason is blood loss. Your armor is solid. Your offensive power is great. However, when I searched for ways to defeat you, there were many. Even if we can't physically defeat you, the game rules will consider you unable to fight."

Even though he won the fight against Saji, in the end, it was him who ended up losing. Despite having overwhelming power, it was precision and control that lost them the match.

"Rias, what are you willing to bet on this battle? I'm willing to risk my life. My dream is a very difficult one. If I don't destroy the obstacles one by one, I can't cut open a path of solution."

Sona spoke out as she directed her sights at her.

"Rias, I will destroy your pride and estimation."

Hearing those words from Sona caused Rias' expression to turn sour almost as if she had eaten a bug. She was completely outsmarted in this Rating Game. Just how far did she calculate this entire match. Sona then shifted her gaze towards Issei.

"Saji. He was always saying that he would surpass you. To Saji, you are a fellow Pawn, a friend, and a rival he wants to surpass."

He fully understood her words.

"However, you have a legendary dragon inside you. With just that, he possessed an inferiority complex towards you. I wanted to convey to that child that he could fight while crying over such a thing. And that was conveyed to him. The line didn't disappear even when Saji was worn out. He filled it with that much intense feelings. I'll say this to you who is about to disappear from this battlefield soon. Just as you were aiming only for the top, Saji was running towards the objective of defeating you. You aren't the only Pawn that has a dream and lives earnestly! The one who beat you was Saji Genshirou!"

 **Today! I will! Surpass you!**

The words of his fellow pawn echoed in his head, he couldn't help but compliment him. During their entire battle, he continued to stand back up even after being punched down by Issei in his Balance Breaker. Saji didn't give up in the end. And it was because of that, that he didn't want to give up. Sona read out their plans with just pure tactics and countered them, eventually pushing them into a corner. Issei knew that she was smarter than him that also included Lance too, so he couldn't figure them out on an intellectual level. So, he was left with only one last option.

Mustering up the strength that he had left, Issei stood shakily back up to his feet with everyone's attention being aimed at him. What was he planning? He soon stood up and begun to walk towards the middle of both the Gremory and Sitri.

"Before I retire…I think I'll disappear after I've done this once…."

The move that he was about to perform would drain the remaining strength that he had left. The technique that he desired entered his mind as a mass of red aura begun to cover his entire body.

"Raise my Insight! Unleash my personal boundary!"

Focusing on the power of the Sekiryuutei, Issei began to raise his power to even greater heights and the aura spread out to the point where everyone could feel it on their skin. He didn't need to focus on anything unnecessary senses, he just what he needed to know.

"Spread out, the world of my boundary!"

Instantly, a mysterious space expanded and unfolded with everyone else being drawn into it. This technique didn't deal any direct damage, but it came him exactly what he needed to know. He then turned his sights towards his king, Rias. He could feel the red aura that was a part of her being.

"Let me hear your voice!"

[Ise, are you okay…? If you do such a thing, it'll affect your health.]

He heard a cute almost girly tone coming from Rias, it was something that he was slightly yet not so shocked about.

"…Buchou, you're worried about me right now, aren't you? That I'll hurt my body by doing something strange…."

Hearing that from him caused Rias to look at him with an astonished look.

"Ise! H-How did you know that…?"

He then directed his attention towards Sona who was making a confused look on her face.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

[Hmm~ Hyoudou-chan? Could he have developed a technique to hear the voice of people's hearts~? So-tan, that's troubling~]

Issei was somewhat shocked by what he heard. The tone of voice resembled that of her older sister, the magical girl, Serafall Leviathan. He didn't expect that from the usual strict Sona.

"Sona-Kaichou, you just thought that my new special technique could let me hear the voices of people's hearts, right?"

Hearing that from him caused her expression to become seriously surprised.

"You're somewhat close, but it's not quite it. I wanted to hear it, the inner intentions of those around me by reading their auras—no by going even deeper than that!"

Issei declared his new technique with a proud tone.

"My new technique, Bilingual! My new technique that lets me hear the inner voices of people by their auras. …Haa, Haa. When I ask a question, the answer comes out without any lies! …Haa, Haa. It's the strongest technique that lets me understand the heart of the opponent! Though now, I think it only works on woman. Ugh, I don't have enough blood…."

Using this technique with much blood let caused his mind to become dizzy. Knowing that he didn't have much time left he continued.

"Hey! Reya-san, what are you thinking?!"

Issei called out, but for some reason, after hearing that question her cheeks started to turn red from as great deal of embarrassment.

"N-No, don't listen!"

To protect herself from having her mind read, Reya covered her ears with a look belonging only to a girl her age.

[Oh! Ise-kun! I'm so happy to be standing on the same battlefield as Ise-kun! He looks so cool with his armor!]

He heard a more girly inner voice, it was something that caused both to blush slightly and caused them to look away from one another. Issei didn't know that she felt that way about him. And how could he, neither of them had actually spoke to one another before. Taking note of his expression, Rias and Akeno to look towards him with a suspicious look on their face.

""What did you hear?""

"Nothing!"

Issei immediately answered, after hearing the tones that he got from them.

[We know you're lying!]

He heard the jealous tone that came from both their inner voices.

"S-Sona-Kaichou! Please tell me what kind of strategy you intend to use now!"

[This special barrier made by the two Bishops is a decoy~ Only my spirit has been placed in the barrier, and my body is just a holographic image~ Since my spirit has come here, it's possible to make the presence of my body disappear and to make it look like my aura is inside the barrier~ My true body is on the roof~ It's a strategy to make you attack the me inside the barrier and weaken you guys even a little~]

Hearing the explanation from her still in the tone of her older sister, Issei turned towards everyone.

"Everyone, the Kaichou in that barrier…is a decoy. She's just a holographic image created by the two Bishops inside the barrier…. Their strategy is to make us wastefully attack the barrier here and weaken us even a little…. The real Kaichou is on the roof! It seems that only her spirit has been moved into the hologram…. That's also why Koneko-chan's enemy detection couldn't find the Kaichou on the roof. But, because her spirit came here, Dragon's Insight also worked and let me hear the holographic aura, is that it…?"

After communicating that to them, Issei collapsed.

"Ise-san!"

Asia ran to him with a look of worry, but she was stopped by Tsubaki. Seeing her path being stopped, Asia then struck a pose of prayer and her body begun to shine brightly. Asia expanded the area of her twilight healing. This was the result of her training. Even though this would be ineffective, she couldn't help seeing Issei in pain.

"I was waiting for that!"

Momo called out after she undid the hologram and barrier. She soon stepped into the healing area of her sacred gear and placed her hand forward.

"Reverse!"

Soon the green healing aura being released turned into red giving off a dangerous red aura.

"Ah."

Asia's body begun to shine and begun to disappear the very same as Momo.

"…The reverse of healing is damage…. Argento-san's healing ability is immense…. If that is reversed…."

The look on her face was satisfied even with her vomiting blood, she then looked upwards with a smile on her face. She wasn't looking at the ceiling but passed that to the roof where her King was standing.

"…I beat the Gremory's healer…Kaichou…."

Issei made an annoyed look on his face after seeing Asia taken out, but was stopped as his body was wrapped in the same light.

[One of Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop, retired.]

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Bishop, retired.]

[Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, retired.]

* * *

 **Rating Game—VIP Room**

One of the leaders looked at the screen with a look of shock on their face after seeing what had happened. Not only were they shocked that the underdog team the Sitri were able to take down Issei, but also that he could develop a technique like that on the spot. Neither of them could say that Sona didn't lead her peerage well despite not having the same power as the Gremory Group.

"…So this is the current Sekiryuutei."

"…They were able to take out the Sekiryuutei."

Rossweisse spoke out with an astonished look on her face.

"Well, I can't say that I would have thought of the same thing. The holographic image was one thing, but draining his blood using Saji's sacred gear was something that I couldn't have predicted or thought of doing."

"Yo, Lance didn't that technique seem familiar to you?"

Azazel asked with an interested look on her face.

"Yep, that was definitely a lot similar Naomi-san's technique."

"What are you two talking about?"

Rossweisse wondered out loud, looking between both Lance and Azazel.

"Among the some of the Knights of the Chivalric Order where I was trained, amongst us were some knights who mainly relied on their aura to increase their fighting power. Though there were some who developed their own personal technique by precisely altering their aura mainly by using a special weapon like a Magic Ark, Sacred Gear, a Demon Sword or Holy Sword as a medium. Those are referred to as—Noble Arts." Lance explained. "The one that Ise just used is similar to the one used by Naomi that she named Dream Sword, it allows her to create a special field around her, while expanding her senses and perception to the very limit. When using that it was almost as if she could predict what her opponent would do next. Not only did they possess almost monstrous aura, but their control was top-tier."

"Devising a dangerous technique like that right off the bat, I can tell why Vali has a great deal of interest in Ise," Azazel responded, with a slight smirk on his face. "Dragon truly are beings who can cause odd phenomena to occur."

"Yea, but you should probably have that Reverse ability banned from the Rating Game."

Lance suddenly spoke out loud to Azazel. It was something that he fully understood since it was the Grigori who developed that magic. It was still in the stage of being researched so they didn't know the full ramifications of using it and there were issues since it wasn't used for their personal use. Using it could affect a person's own life and their own abilities, so it wouldn't be weird that it would be banned. Though it did truly show their determination. Seeing how the match ended, Odin couldn't help but let out a laugh of enjoyment.

"What a good devil. The Pawn of Sona Sitri. You should take good care of that one. He'll become strong. The achievement of beating the Sekiryuutei kid is huge. Watching the Rating Games of devils is fun because of this. The weak change in the middle of a match. This is what a true match is."

Odin proclaimed with a look of enjoyment on his face. The God of the Norse enjoyed the fight that Saji put up against Issei the Sekiryuutei. It was something that most would dream of hearing from a god of his stature. The lesser known legendary dragon who wasn't as famous as the Welsh Dragon was would become known around the underworld as the one who took down the owner of the Longinus.

"Now there's only one question left to answer."

Lance spoke out with an interested, as he continued to watch the match.

"What would that be?"

"Will the Gremory Group fall or rise?"

* * *

Upon witnessing the fall of the linchpins of their team, the Sekiryuutei along with their both of their bishops. They only had five of their members left; Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Van, and Koneko. This game where they had the overwhelming difference in strength, they lost three of their members and were overwhelmed by the Sitri's tactics along with their teamwork/trust. She easily predicted their movements and even took into account their separate abilities. Their former estimation would surely fall after seeing this match.

Rias who watched the fall of her beloved pawn remained calm and looked towards the roof of the building.

"Koneko, can you feel her spirit?"

"Yes. I couldn't detect it before, but now I can sense Kaichou's spirit on the roof. I think that the barrier from before was a false illusion that made it look like Kaichou was inside it, and also a special decoy that made anyone unable to perceive the actual person's spirit and location."

Koneko answered with her cat ears moving timidly.

Seeing that his underclassmen's fighting spirit hasn't fallen Kiba decided that he couldn't look bad in front of her. He repaired his sword and pointed it towards the opposing team's queen.

"Now then, how shall we do this? As two blade-users, shall we decide it by the blade?"

"That is also fine. In chess, when a pawn is promoted, in most cases they become Queen. However, the battle situation changes if they promote to Knight instead depending on the setting. There are a lot of differences between actual chess and the Rating Games, but this will be a good match."

With the matchups being decided, Van decided to point his sword towards the only remaining bishop, however—

At the very same moment, Akeno entered the sights of the two knights as they were preparing to fight. Her entire body was giving off a crackling golden aura covering her body. Such a dangerous sensation was being released from her entire body that it shook both the knights, but they could see that there were tears in her eye.

"…Even though I tried to show Ise-kun my determination…."

Akeno spoke out in a cold tone.

"…Even though I tried to overcome it…by using this hateful power in front of him…"

Akeno slowly raised her hands in front of her, which were crackling with lightning.

"I won't forgive you."

She showed her sadistic side, a state that everyone in both the Gremory and Sitri group could tell that she couldn't be touched.

"Disappear."

After saying that in a tone filled with anger, a great mass of thunder sprung forth from her hands and went towards their final bishop—Reya.

"Reverse!"

Sensing danger to her body, Reya held her hands out and attempted to use Reverse. Though it failed, her entire body was wrapped in thunder and releasing a violent amount of golden thunder. After the attack ceased, Reya's clothing was singed from the attack and her body was wrapped in a bright light.

"It seems it was useless. She tried to reverse the thunder, but what I shot just now was lightning. Thunder and light. The reverse of the light portion wasn't enough to reverse it all."

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Bishops, retired.]

"The power couldn't be overturned when the power being reversed was changed."

After saying that, Akeno turned her sights towards the battle of the Queen and Knight. Due to the shock of losing Issei, she aimed her next attack towards both of them. Knowing the dangers of taking on that attack, Tsubaki jumped away from the path of the attack.

"Kuh!"

Seeing the opportunity to attack, Kiba charged at her tapping into the speed trait of his knight piece. Creating a holy-demonic sword in his hand, he made a stab at her, while preparing for the appearance of her sacred gear. His sword made contact with her naginata. She soon reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of phoenix tears. Throwing the bottle towards him she used the edge of her weapon to cut the bottle in half. The liquid inside spread all over Kiba.

"Reverse!"

Tsubaki shouted. Taking note of the attempt, Kiba quickly altered his holy-demonic sword into a sword of water.

Bishah!

The water spilled on his body clearing away the phoenix tears and canceled both of their effects, after seeing this opening Tsubaki attacked.

"If an opening is made even just a little!"

Tsubaki called out, as she turned the edge of her naginata towards Kiba. However, anticipating this attack Kiba summoned a large number of holy-demonic swords bloomed all over her. Though she dodged the attack her weapon was destroyed by the attack.

"The current me has no openings."

Kiba soon fired off another number of swords towards her, Tsubaki called out her counter-type sacred gear. Anticipating what was about to happen next, Kiba weakened the sword that was about to hit the mirror as much as possible.

Barin! Booooooooo!

The mirrors broke and the attacks rebounded against him. Kiba had endured the attack that made contact as much as possible. Clenching his teeth, Kiba held his hand out and the space next to him began to warp until a tear opened. He reached his hands inside and grasped the hilt of an object that was inside of it. Kiba began to pull it from outside of the dimensional storage and Tsubaki could sense the dangerous aura being released.

"No way?! That's—!"

The item that he took out was a legendary holy sword, the Ascalon. Clenching the hilt of the sword in his hand, Kiba slashed the sword at her releasing a powerful holy aura. Due to being imbued with both the powers of a dragon-slayer and the power of the Sekiryuutei, it changed into a strong weapon with enormous power.

"It was Ise-kun's suggestion. He gave me it before the start of the match."

"However, your holy demonic aptitude is—"

Tsubaki said with a look of confusion, which Kiba answered with a determined look.

"I had no past. Because of that, I saw hell, but…I'm different now. Thanks to attaining Balance Breaker, it seems I can also handle Ascalon like this."

"This is outside of our calculations, Sona! Even more than Hyoudou-kun…! Their True Ace is…! The servant to pay attention to is…Kiba Yuuto!"

Tsubaki left just those parting words and disappeared from this place.

[Sona Sitri-sama's Queen, retired.]

"It's because I aim to surpass Ise-kun, no, the Sekiryuutei."

Kiba went over the incidents that happened and in each of them they had to rely more on Issei, in each of them he could barely be helpful in either of them. That was the reason why he decided to train himself from scratch with his sword teacher.

"More than anything else, I hate it seeming like the only servant is the Sekiryuutei."

Kiba declared as he begun to head to the rest of his comrades, their only remaining enemy left would be the King herself.

Everyone headed to the roof of the department store, the sky above them was white and empty of anything. Standing in front of them was Sona Sitri, the Kaichou of Student Council. Sona gazed towards them with a bitter smile.

"Sona, why on the roof?"

"The King must survive until the end. That is the duty of the King. If the King is taken out, the game would be over, right?"

"…Yes, I didn't question the profoundness of that."

"Rias, Saji won against the Sekiryuutei. Neither Ise-kun nor you made any mistakes. Please don't make light of that child. You aren't the only ones that are desperate."

"Yes, I could sense it with my body. Now then, let's settle this, Sona."

Declaring that, Rias began to step forward towards Sona to settle this in a one-on-one match.

"If I sense danger, I'll enter to help immediately. I won't listen to your selfishness."

Rias didn't respond to her words, but she understood them. If the king was taken out, then the match would be over and their efforts the entire time would be for nothing. It was at that moment that the battle between Kings began.

An aura of water gather around Sona and soon gradually formed into something. This was no ordinary water, everyone could tell that the water that was all over the department store began to gather around her. This was the Sitri Clan's specialty—Water Magic. While Serafall specialized in Ice Magic, this was Sona's specialty.

Likewise, Rias gathered a destructive aura around her body, her own inherent ability that she gained from her mother the—Power of Destruction. A special energy that disintegrates anything that it comes in contact with. Rias fired off several softball sized attacks towards Sona, the purity of magical power that came from each of their attacks.

Everyone could tell that her attacks were being restrained, due to the rules. Holding her hand out, Sona skillfully manipulated the water and made a dense water wall. The wall of water stopped the attack, while also being annihilated on impact. Though due to her using water from around the department store, Sona had access to an unlimited supply of water.

"Now then, Rias. I shall thoroughly display my water techniques to you."

Sona declared as she transformed the large volume of water using magic, turning each of them into several hawks that flew into the air, serpents that silvered on the ground, valiant lions, wolves that herded together, and several huge dragons as well. Just looking at what she was capable of they could tell that in terms of magic skill, Sona surpassed Rias.

"Just as I wished for, Sona!"

Smiling fearlessly, Rias piled up a compression of the power of destruction and made countless bullets of destruction. If no one had enough power, then there would be no way that they could survive an attack like this. Clearly, Rias was showing off the results of her training. While Sona trumped her in terms of skill, Rias had the advantages in terms of power. Both stood ready and launched their attacks at one another.

[Resignation confirmed. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-sama.]

* * *

It was the end of the rating game with the victory going to the Gremory Group, in the medical facility most of the members were there in the hospital room. Despite winning the match against the Sitri, it left a somewhat terrible taste in their mouths. Originally their estimation was high, due to their superior power.

The higher-ups who viewed the rating game had them lowered after seeing them almost pushed into a corner. The comments from the higher-up didn't really help either. But Kiba who shown the skills to be the Ace of the Gremory Group received a great achievement.

And then there was Saji who was awarded a medal by Sirzechs himself for him fighting against then defeating the Sekiryuutei. He even heard that he was praised by the God of the Norse, Odin himself. Saji currently sat in his hospital room just staring at the medal that he was given with a slight tear forming in his eyes.

Knock Knock

Saji heard a knock coming from his hospital room door, quickly wiping away the strain tears that begun to fall from his eyes.

"C-Come in."

Saji said out loud.

The door opened, revealed it to be Chris who wore his usual modified white suit, black tie, and loafers. Saji was somewhat shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Christian-sensei? What're you doing in here?"

"Saji, I just wanted to come and see how you were doing?"

"Shouldn't you look up on Asia-chan?"

"I already went to talk to her before the game ended," Chris answered, as he calmly took a seat near Saji's hospital bed. "She was ashamed of herself that she couldn't do much for Rias and the others. Though I told her that she shouldn't be ashamed, there were and are possessors of Twilight Healing who wish to achieve what she can do. And eventually, will achieve in the future. Though, what I want to know ask is…why do you still look sad? Being complimented by a god of Odin's stature is something that a hero would desire."

Saji heard the question that came from his mouth and caused him to look down in disappointment.

"I know that Sirzechs-sama said that I should be thankful for my achievement, but deep down there is still a part of me that hoped that I could have won on my own. I wanted to prove that our goal shouldn't be one to laugh at by defeating the Sekiryuutei."

"Saji do you believe that power alone will be able to solve everything?"

"Huh?"

"In both the Rating Game and Life living in the most people believe that power alone can solve anything. Most are the Old Devils and young High-Class Devils who neglect their training and rely purely on their own demonic power, not their experiences or training. Just now in the Rating Game, Sona proved that it also takes many tactics and planning. That was the original meaning of the Rating Game. There are many ways for a person to achieve their own power whether it's with technique or magic. The dragon who inhabits you is a prime example of that, with just techniques he achieved great power and became one of the Five Dragon Kings. His powers were also a force to be reckoned with and ones to be feared."

Saji listened intently to what Chris had told him.

"There is enough time to grow stronger before the next rating game." Chris started, before a smile soon formed on his face. "And I'm actually happy to say that I will enjoy seeing my new students fighting in the games. So, stop crying. Become someone who the members of the Sitri can rely on and become someone that your future students can look up to."

Hearing that from him caused Saji to wipe away the tears that formed in his eyes and regained his usual demeanor.

"Right! I won't let you down!"

"I know that you won't, but now I think that there are two people who want to talk to you."

"Huh?"

Chris silently got up out of his seat and stood next to his hospital. He reached for the door and opened it wide open, spilling into the room were two people who Saji immediately recognized. It was the white-haired Bishop, Momo Hanakai. And the brown-haired pawn, Ruruko Nimura. Both of them soon looked up with a nervous smile on his face.

"Did you girls need something?"

"S-Sorry, Christian-sensei! I just wanted to talk with Genshirou-senpai."

"No, I wanted to talk with Gen-chan first, but YOU got in the way."

Momo spoke out with a slight sigh of annoyance, hearing that comment from her caused Ruruko to pout angrily at her. Seeing the looks that were on their face, Chris walked passed them and he began to walk outside of the room.

"Well, I'll just leave you guys to it."

"Uh, Christian-sensei," Momo called out, causing him to stop. "I just wanted to say that I'm—"

"There's no need to apologize, every battle in the rating game is a learning experience no matter what happens. It showed both sides what more they needed to work on before going into actual battle against the Khaos Brigade." Chris answered. "I won't hold it against you and neither will Asia. I don't think she has it in her to hate anyone."

Those were the last words that he had before walking outside of the room leaving both girls alone with Saji.

"So, Gen-chan. How're you doing?"

"Pretty good now that I talked with Sirzechs-sama and Christian-sensei."

"Genshirou-senpai, I'm sorry about losing and leaving you back there."

After saying that Ruruko made a saddened look on her face, but was stopped after feeling Saji pet the top of her head.

"It's alright, there are things that we both need to work on," Saji stated, with a smile forming on his face. "So, as the only pawns of the Sitri, let's get stronger together."

"Y-Yes!"

Ruruko answered shyly while blushing. Seeing both of their interaction caused Momo to look at them both with a somewhat angry look on her face.

"Well, why don't I help Gen-chan get better," Momo said, while his arm into her breasts. "So, why don't we use our usual methods~?"

"A-Actually, I think I'm already fully healed."

"You can't do that Momo-senpai!"

"Why don't you leave us alone, Washboard-chan?"

Ruruko glared angrily at Momo after that comment. Seeing both were glaring at one each other, Saji looked between both of them with a nervous smile.

* * *

Standing in front of a vending machine inside the hospital was Lance, seeing his money go into the machine. Resting inside the holster on his right pants was a small palm-sized compact objected that looked like a sword with colors of; gray base color, a blue hilt mixed with gold. Another sound came and two drinks came from the machine. Lance reached into the dispenser and pulled out two canned coffee. He then walked towards Sona who sat down in one of the chairs that were inside the hospital, but was also currently empty of people.

"Sorry. I know this is a bit weak 'Good Job', but it's all I got at the moment."

Lance said as he took a seat next to her. Sona, however, shook her head as she took one of the canned coffee from his hand.

"No, it's alright. Thank you, Lance-kun."

A snapping noise came from the canned coffee and both took a sip from the contents. Quenching the thirst that they had, Lance sighed out of relief and looked towards her.

"You did an excellent job during the rating game Sona-chan."

Lance started with a smile on his face, it was something that caused Sona to smile out of apparition and she looked down at the canned coffee in her hands.

"Thanks, Lance-kun. I can just hope that I can do a better job. Everyone in my peerage was all looking forward to training to make sure we win next time."

"I would love to see that rating game. I mean, anticipating them using Issei as bait to lure in the rest of her peerage was a great move, then using Tsubaki-san's counter-type sacred gear to reflect Van's attack was a great move." Lance said out loud. "What truly got to me was how you used Saji's sacred gear to suck out Ise's blood. I would not have thought about doing that. Possibly since members of the Du Lac family tend to be a bit more direct."

Lance laughed out with a smirk on his face, with Sona joining in on the laugh. She felt flattered about him complimenting her about her tactics.

"Well, the higher-ups won't be doubting your dream anymore."

"Why is that?"

"When they saw the Gremory Group being pushed back by your tactics, their mouths hang open," Lance answered as he leaned back in his chair. "I was serious, I really will help you build your school when you're ready. Don't forget we specialize in more than just beating up bad guys."

"Yea, I know." Sona sent the brightest smile that anyone would every see, as she shuffled towards Lance. "I really would enjoy working with you, Lance-kun."

Both Lance and Sona smiled at one another before they knew it they begun to move closer to one another.

"Hohoho. Truly a playboy, making a move on not only Serafall Leviathan but also her sister. That's a dream most people would enjoy having."

A familiar voice came to the scene, turning towards his direction. It was Odin who was stroking his beard with an enjoyable look on his face. Seeing him approach them Lance stood up from his seat and looked towards him.

"Did you need anything, Odin-sama?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to speak with Serafall's sister for a moment. I sensed her here so I just followed."

"Me? About what Odin-sama?"

Sona asked in confusion, the elderly god looked towards her with a slight smile on his face.

"I just wanted to congratulations for raising such a wonderful peerage, especially your Pawn. They may not have been as strong as the Gremory, but they did work well together and battled splendidly. In this day of age, you'd hardly ever witness a battle fought with just pure tactics."

Hearing the compliment come straight from the King of the Norse Gods caused Sona to feel a bit more elated. Sona stood up next to Lance and bowed her head.

"Thank You. It means a lot."

"Odin-sama! You can't just keep running about without me!"

Rossweisse came running towards him with an almost impatient look on her face but softened after seeing that he was talking with him.

"Hello, Lancelot-san."

"Hey, Rossweisse-san."

Lance returned the greeting, seeing the look on her face Odin looked at her with a smirk on his face. One that she really didn't like.

"I've actually noticed that you've been getting rather close with the Knight, Rossweisse. Have you already planned on…?"

"S-So what if I have?! It has nothing to do with you, Odin-sama!"

Exclaiming that Rossweisse glared at Odin with an annoyed look and soon turned away from him in a huff.

"Well, since I have a meeting to attend to about the countermeasures against the Khaos Brigade with the Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Zeus of the Greece, Indra of Mt. Sumeru," Odin explained. "Though there was something I wanted to say to the Knight."

"About what?"

"The world is filled with trials, there are many fun things as well. Advance forward while both enjoying and suffering through it all. Despite the level of your intelligence, you're still a youngster and people your age can only grow by being reckless. This means a lot for someone like you, considering who you are and who your family is. I'm sure that there a lot of people who would be interested in the grandson of the God of the Bible, it would be either as an ally or enemy."

Those were the last words that Odin shared with him before walking away along with Rossweisse who bowed before following Odin. After seeing that both Odin and Rossweisse was gone, Sona turned towards Lance with a slight smile.

"So, I should probably get back to my peerage. Are going come as well?"

"Nah, I need to head back to Avalon where everyone else is. So, if you see Sera-tan tell her I said see you later."

"Right. So, Lance-kun?"

Sona asked with a somewhat nervous look on her face.

"Hmm, is there something wrong?"

"Since there are two weeks left before the summer ends and the second term starts. So, I was wondering if we could go out on a-a date."

Sona stopped in anticipation of wondering what his next answer would be, while he looked at her with a slight look of surprise. Instead, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure thing, let's go out on a date."

Lance answered happily. Seeing the look that showed on his face, Sona couldn't help, but step forward and press her lips on his cheek. Something like this surprised him since he would never have except Sona doing that. Both look at one another with a slight hint of red dusting their cheeks.

"S-So I will see you later, Lance-kun."

"Y-Yes, see you later Sona-chan."

Immediately turned her heel and begun to head off in the opposite direction, leaving Lance there with a flustered look 0n his face.

[You sure look flustered.]

A familiar voice spoke out, Lance reached for his holster and held the compact sword in front of him so he could speak.

"Look, I didn't her to just kiss me on my cheek. Avon."

There was without a doubt that the object in his grasps was indeed Avon in a compact form.

[I can't really blame you, besides how did you think about doing this?]

"I had to make some modifications, your actual form can't be put away anytime like Ise's Boosted Gear or Vali's Divine Dividing. And I don't think you would like just staying at my house all the time." Lance stated. "Compared to you and Jin, I could at least make the excuse that he was just a normal dog. And I don't think that I can make the excuse that you're a stuffed animal."

[Well, I guess that makes since. So, should we go?]

"Sure thing."

He held his hand out with a distortion appeared and he pulled out Secace from within it. Though it remained invisible to the naked eye. Gathering a subtle demonic power near its tip, slashing it forward he generated a tear in space and stepped through it.

* * *

 **Avalon Island, Tomorrow Morning**

Everyone who was on Avalon met on the sandy beaches carrying their belonging in their hands and Elaine standing in front of them with a smile on her face. She sensed the denser yet quiet aura that covered Yumi, Jeanne, and Xenovia. The progress that they made during the summer break caused her to form a bright smile on her face.

"You guys have done an excellent job during the summer, each and every one of you have made great strides to master your own weaponry and abilities. To truly test the results of your training is through future combat against those of the Khaos Brigade." Elaine declared, but then stared at each of them. I won't tell you all to win every fight, all that I ask that you fight with the best of your abilities and survive to improve yourselves even further."

"I enjoyed training with you, Elaine-sama."

Xenovia said, while bowing her head.

"So, are you going to remain here?"

Yumi added in as she looked towards her.

"Only for a while before heading back to the Chivalric Order. I still need to organize Knight there and there is still the matter of finding people who can replace the remaining six spots for Paladin."

Elaine answered with a wondering look on her face. As the current Head Paladin, there was still the matter of finding capable individuals who can fill in the spots left behind by the deceased Paladin.

"I'm sure that you can find some people."

Lance stated with a smirk on his face, while resting Secace's blade on his shoulder.

"You're probably right about that, there are some capable people amongst the Knights. I will inform you when I find some of them."

"Well, I think that we will see you later. Elaine." Lance said as he prepped Secace. "There is an opponent that one of us will find difficult back."

Lance turned his body slashing Secace diagonally opening a hole in space and allowed all four of them to enter it at once. The four of them began to step through the large tear in space, while carrying all of their belonging with them. Seeing that they were gone, Elaine sighed slightly before turning her head.

"I know that you're here, Nimue-chan. Or would you prefer Lady of the Lake?"

Elaine looked around with a wondering look on her face, though she felt some weight being pressed on her shoulders and someone looking down at her. Sitting on her shoulders appeared to be a young girl around the same height and age as Koneko, her hair was a shiny blonde, her eyes seemed to be sapphire blue albeit her pupils seemed to be slit and a lighter shade of blue. She wore a blue dress without shoes and there seemed to be a metallic halo that hovers around her neck. Though she seemed to be like an adorable loli, the aura around her body seemed to be full of mystery and beauty.

"So, that the child who bears the same 'Lancelot' and inherited the blood of Merlin." Her voice sounded to be that of a young girl, but it had the allure of an older woman. "He certainly does take after both, I can't wait to see his development in the future especially with his war god state. And you know I always prefer to be called Nimue."

"Yea yea, but I got to ask. Why did you take the appearance of a Loli?"

"I'm just like Ophis in a way, but where she can take any form and gender she desires. I can only manipulate my physical appearance to whatever I like not my gender." Nimue answered, with a bright smile forming on her face. "Also, how else would I be able to ride on your shoulders like this?"

"You know you should show yourself in front of him next time. Knowing him he would find meeting you very interesting."

"Maybe, but I have to say that you really did a number on this place again Elaine."

The tone that came from her mouth was somewhat angry, but not too mad. The training that she put them through did cause a bit of damage to certain parts of Avalon. Taking note of her tone, Elaine began to let out a slightly nervous laugh.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but you can just fix the place up?"

Hearing her response, Nimue rose her hand into the air before...

Bang!

"Ouch!"

"Of course, I can fix it anytime I want. It is my home, but that isn't the point. You talk about the Xenovia girl not controlling her power when you yourself can't stop yourself from messing up Avalon whenever you start training here."

"Okay, Okaa-saaan…ouch! Swop twat!"

Nimue stared down at Elaine with a deadpanned look, while pulling on both sides of her cheeks using her hands.

"I see that you haven't changed that attitude of yours. You're still the same little girl from before."

This situation was almost like a child being disciplined by an adult. Elaine even began to frantically wave her hands around like a child and even began running around. Her sudden movement caused Nimue to fall off her shoulder, however, she regained her balance and began to float in mid-air. As Elaine begun to run around the island with Nimue flying after her at high speeds.

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then act your age! Seriously you're almost—!"

"Stop it! You know I'm sensitive about my age! How would you feel if someone mentioned how old YOU are?!"

Elaine shouted back in a somewhat annoyed tone. Hearing her response caused Nimue to cross her arms and let out a slight sigh. She almost felt like a mother who had to deal with a rebellious child.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"This is truly my most terrifying opponent!" Xenovia shouted. "With all the training, I forgot about my homework!"

Inside Lance's room, Xenovia who wore nothing but a normal tank-top and shorts. She sat down in front of the table inside his bedroom with her hands placed on the top of her head. The look on her face was that of panic. Placed in front of her on the table was the homework assigned to them before summer. Sitting down in front of her was Lance who was spinning his pencil around his finger with a slightly amused look on his face. Xenovia lied back down with an almost impassive look.

"Oh, come on Xenovia it's not that bad."

Lance responded with a smile on his face.

"Yea, Xeno-chan!"

"You should always take your homework seriously."

"I don't want to hear that from you two!" Xenovia shouted back as she turned on her stomach while sending an intense glare at both blondes. "You two are playing games!"

They were, in fact, sitting down on his bed that could fit almost ten people and in their hands, were two handheld controllers. Currently, both were playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse on the new gaming system on the new model flat-screen TV that he was given after the renovations were done. Yumi and Jeanne played as customized Saiyan characters that they created at the start of the game. Their characters were currently fighting against one another in a one-on-one match.

"Hahaha, got ya Jeanne-chan~!"

Yumi declared as her character; Mariah knocked down Jeanne's character; Joan flying into the air using a combo, but stopped after hitting the barrier. Seeing get Joan knocked onto the ground caused Jeanne pout. After getting back up Joan charged at Mariah and continued their bout with one another.

"Just look at those two."

"You know if you're having trouble with your homework, you could just ask."

"Really? Are you sure I wouldn't be a bother?"

"I don't mind Xenovia, I can't really have one of my brave saints struggling. Especially, if that person is my Queen."

Hearing that from him, Xenovia had become slightly more upbeat after hearing that.

"Oh, this is truly a blessing from God. Oh, Michael-sama."

Xenovia prayed a bit, her body begun to glow bright and two pairs of wings sprouted from her back along with a halo that appeared over her head. On the back of her right hand a red glowing symbol that represents the Queen of Hearts appeared. Before the end of the summer break, Lance chose the suit of Hearts as his Brave Saints. Lance looked as she enjoyed the sensation of being an angel especially the part of being a part of his brave saints. Once her wing and halo vanished, Xenovia walked over and immediately took a seat on his lap.

"Wh-What're you doing?"

"Well, sitting like this would allow me to hear you better."

As Xenovia sat there, she moved around to get a better look. Lance could not only feel her soft thighs and butt, but she was also moving against his crotch. In response to that certain stimulation, it took everything in him to control himself. He would accuse her of doing this on purpose, but he didn't see anything on her face that indicated that.

"Argh, how could I lose?! My poor Joan-chan."

Jeanne complained with teary eyes at the sight of her character lying down on the ground defeated. While Mariah stood over Joan floating in the sky, Yumi let out a victorious laugh.

"I'm Lance-kun's Ace after all."

Yumi answered in a teasing tone, the mark of the Ace of Hearts shone on the back of her right hand.

"This declaration of war won't go unanswered! As Michael-sama is my witness." Jeanne declared as she stood on Lance's bed while pointing at Yumi. "Yumi-chan as a member of Lance-kun's brave saints. As his Ranked Two, I shall defeat you!"

The mark of the two of hearts shone on her right hand. Hearing her declaration, Yumi chuckled to herself and met her glance.

"Ufufu, fine me and Mariah shall accept your challenge."

Yumi declared as he put both her hands on her hip, the aura that covered both blondes became visible. A bright gold aura surrounded Jeanne, while a sky-blue aura surrounded Yumi. While Lance continued to tutor Xenovia in her subjects as she continued to sit on his lap….

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lance's phone begun to beep signaling that he got a message. Picking up his phone, Lance looked and noticed that it came from Issei. After seeing the message sent by him, he let out a notable sound.

"Did something happen?"

"Apparently, someone named Diodora Astaroth just tried to propose to Asia-chan!"

[Wait, what?!]

Xenovia, Yumi and Jeanne let out a voice of shock from their mouths.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes chapter twenty-seven of The Magic Knight, well the ending of the Game between both Sona and Rias went just as everyone thought it did. Though they prove that they could be just as strong with teamwork and tactics, but they will only get stronger with training from Christian. I added a moment between Saji, Momo, and Ruruko (Since he deserved it after his match against Issei). I decided to make the ending part of the chapter a bit different from the light novel since it was kind of the same thing most of the time. I decided to let Issei keep this signature technique, but made some changes to it.**

 **Just below I added some of the people that I thought about adding to his Brave Saints. As for who will be his Joker, I'm crossed between adding Leonardo or someone else.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat, Kiyome.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya, Karlamine.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot**

 **Queen: Xenovia**

 **Jack:**

 **Ten:**

 **Nine:**

 **Eight:**

 **Seven: Rossweisse**

 **Six: Ariel Light**

 **Five:**

 **Four: Percy Mycenae**

 **Three:**

 **Two: Jeanne**

 **Ace: Yumi**

 **Joker:**


	28. Remaining Days of Summer

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thanks. Just like you said, the idea of him playing a Dating Sim sounds like an interesting and hilarious idea. The idea of those being interacting with one another considering that Avalon is a place where it's quiet most of the time.**

 **King0fP0wers: Yea, since they're not mentioned much in the canon. The reason being was that Issei couldn't use the full power of his sacred gear due to the rules of their rating game, so it decreased the overall power and defense granted by his scale mail armor. So that was partially why his attacks could reach him. That is exactly what a "Heavy Blow" an attack filled with passion, not power. You're right, the power ranking for Issei isn't really all that clear. So, you must use who he was fighting to clearly rate it. Issei (Reincarnated Devil- Canon Wise); his powers were below that of a Low-Class Devil reaching that of a High-Class with his Boosted Gear; Issei (Humanoid Dragon); his power equaled that of a High-Class Devil; Issei + Balance Breaker, his power is possibly higher that of an Upper-Class Devil; Issei + Illegal Move Triana, his power is possibly below that of an Ultimate Class Devil or on par with Vali in his Balance Breaker; Issei + Crimson Cardinal Promotion, Azazel said at that point his power was on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil then possibly below a Satan-Class; and Issei using Diabolos Dragon God, since it uses the combination of Great Red's flesh and Ophis' power, his strength would be that of a Super Devil. A Heavenly Dragon is the only one with power that rivals a God, while a Super Devils would be just below that level of power (Sirzechs and Ajuka being the possible exception of them at full power could match the Top 10 Strongest of the World). I shall not reveal who Ariel, but I can already guess that you know who Percy is.**

 **Jack Wesker: Well, Issei couldn't use the full power of his sacred gear so his defenses and power weren't that high. Yes, this chapter was Saji's time to shine. As the fall of villains is concerned, Cao Cao's was more respected (even though he was misguided); Shalba just went insane and Rizevim was first beaten by Issei + Diabolos Dragon God and then was bitten in half by Fafnir. As for that one, his fall shall be everything that's coming to him. The fall of the Evil Dragon was more well-respected, they just accepted their loss.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Tohka123: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Don't worry his brave saints will come soon.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Thanks. I know, it's sad when someone is overshadowed by all the protagonists. The purpose of that match was to show them (Gremory Team) that there are times when overwhelming power can't when them the match. Yea, if it were just Issei at his max power then it would have been more of a one-sided match (well, since neither of them knew about Tsubaki's Sacred Gear, then it would have resulted in major damage if they had their massive attacks reflected at double strength). Don't worry, they will be receiving their own daily training by Christian. You're welcome, even though I don't hate Issei as much some people do…I thought that reading his opponent's breasts as a bit much. Yep, I really did like Sona's character a bit more and considering their similar traits, I thought that they matched more (but everyone else will have their moments later on). I know, plus it would be difficult considering that Tiamat acts as the Secret Administrator Rating Game. But, I am torn on who should be his Joker. When the truth comes out, Christian won't be…happy about it. PS. Response: Both Percy and Ariel are OC characters. I'm pretty sure that you can tell who Percy is by his first and last name. And if everyone thinks real hard about it, then I'm sure that her name is a lot like similar to another person who appeared once in the cannon.**

 **Guest 2: There will be more Yumi x Lancelot x Jeanne moments later on.**

 **Guest 3: Her name in the story is Yuuma. Due to the Brave Saint, she would be an Angel, so her wings would probably turn white. Not that I am thinking of reincarnated her into his peerage. That oc Dragon sounds like an interesting idea, but I don't think it will come up in this story.**

 **Guest 4: I think that Indra is a bit stronger that Crom Crunch. No matter how strong he is there is no way that he can fight against Great Red. Right now, Ophis' powers are untamed at the moment, but currently, her powers are twice as strong as both the Heavenly Dragons put together. It is hard to tell since he has never really fought in the canon, but it was mentioned on his page that it would take the Four Great Satan to match him in power.**

* * *

 **Remaning Days of Summer**

On the remaining days of summer before the second term starts, Xenovia had woke up inside her own bedroom; in another one of her odd sleeping positions with her stomach exposed. She opened her eyes with a slight yawn escaping her mouth as the sunlight escaped through the curtains of her large bedroom with its freshly painted walls.

It had the same things as Lance and the other's bedrooms, but it was notable that inside of her room were workout equipment that was laid around her room. After sitting up in her bed with a long yawn escaping from her mouth, while stretching her arms out.

"*Yawn* It's still summer, I wonder what we're going to do today." Xenovia questioned while rubbing her still somewhat tried dark yellow eyes.

After getting out of bed, Xenovia began to get ready for another day. As she walked out of her room, she looked down the hall and saw Lance's room right next to hers.

"I wonder if he's up yet," she wondered while walking in the direction of his room door and began to knock on the door. "Lance-sama are you up?"

She stood there waiting for a response but didn't hear anyone responding back to her. So she thought that he was still asleep; though she stopped after smelling something being cooked in the kitchen downstairs. Thinking that it was him, Xenovia decided to walk downstairs with a bit of anticipation.

After walking downwards and into the living room area, Xenovia could see into the kitchen and realized that it wasn't Lance. It was the two blondes and fellow brave saints; Yumi along with Jeanne. Taking note of her presence, Jeanne turned around and waved her hands in her direction.

"Good morning, Xeno-chan~"

"Don't worry breakfast is almost ready."

Jeanne and Yumi had given out their separate greetings.

"Thank, but I thought that Lance-sama had woke up."

"Oh, he did. But, he went downstairs into the storage/garage. I think he said that he wanted to see if there was something still there." Yumi informed. "Why don't you help me with setting up the table?"

Agreeing with her, Xenovia began assisting Yumi with setting up the dining room table by placing the proper plates and utensils for four people.

* * *

*Ding* The three of them heard the sound that originated from the elevator leading to the underground basement. Looking in the direction they saw Lance stepped out from it and was rolling something inside of the living room.

"Morning, Lance-sama. Uh, what is that?"

Xenovia had questioned curiously as she pointed at the dark-colored motorcycle that he was pushing into the living room. Taking not of her curiosity, Lance looked towards them with a proud smile on his face.

"This was my dad's old motorcycle when he lived here. My uncle told me that when they were renovating the place, they moved it into the storage/garage and was told that I would use it if I wanted to." Lance answered. "So, I'm going to take it into my new lab and add some modifications to it."

Yumi looked in his direction with a wondering look on her face before she decided to ask.

"Lance-kun why would you need a motorcycle when you can fly, travel faster than any car, and use teleportation magic?"

Hearing her question caused Lance to waggle his index finger while making a noise using his mouth.

"You don't get it Yumi-chan, one of the most important things in a man's life is either a car or a motorcycle," Lance announced proudly, as he started to move it to the other elevator towards the top floor of the house. "So, I'm going to take this to the lab then come back down to join you guys."

Rolling the motorcycle into the elevator, the door closed behind him after seeing that Yumi had sighed slightly, while Jeanne chuckled to herself.

[Men.] Both said at the same time.

* * *

After they finished making breakfast and preparing the table, the three of them had sat around the table waiting for Lance to come back down. At that moment, Lance had come down from the final steps and began to head towards the table with his usual grin on his face. After taking a seat, he looked towards everyone else.

"Thanks for getting breakfast ready girls." Lance had thanked them.

"Well, since you cook most of the time. I thought we could do it for at least a day."

Jeanne grinned with her usual cheerful demeanor.

"Since you've finally joined us, let's say grace."

Yumi suggested with everyone else agreeing with her. They placed their hands together and began to say a silent pray. Once they finished they took apart the chopsticks and began to eat breakfast. Taking a single bite from the breakfast in front of him caused Lance to hum due to its wonderful taste that danced on his tongue.

"As always a wonderful Japanese-styled breakfast."

"Hehe, well we did have an excellent teacher…she didn't only teach us swordsmanship."

Yumi had said somewhat sadly, the person who came to mind was her adoptive mother and her teacher. The half-Japanese woman who was more of a samurai than knight—Naomi Shirogane; it was unintentional, but the memory of her teaching them how to cook resurfaced into their heads. Taking note of the expression that was on their faces Lance looked down.

"As long as you hold everything precious in your heart, then you won't be alone or sad. Even if a memory is too sad to keep walking forward and you'll soon find something that will fill your life with happiness."

It was the same words that Naomi used to tell the two of them whenever they were sad. After they heard those words that came from his mouth, their expressions brightened.

"You're right. Thanks, Lance-kun." Yumi thanked him, before raising an important question to her new king. "So, what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About our missing numbers. Isn't that something that our king should be worried about?"

"True currently those in our group is the queen of hearts, the two of hearts and ace of hearts."

Hearing the opinions that came from Jeanne and Xenovia, Lance had thought about it before he looked towards them as a slight sigh escaped from his mouth.

"I already know how to handle the missing numbers, but I'd really like to enjoy the rest of our summer break before having to worry about looking for recruits."

Neither of them could refute what he had said, it wasn't as if they needed to immediately find new members for the brave saints. Besides after the training that they went through along with the battle that came afterward, each of them could do with a couple of more days of rest.

"By the way where's Avon?" Xenovia asked.

"He said that there were some parts of his memory missing and thought that Tannin might know something, Tannin will call me when I can summon him back."

It was true that some parts of Avon's memories were gone, not that this was an odd thing since it also occurred with the Heavenly Dragons; but there was something that Avon felt that was important that he forgot.

"So, Lance-kun what're you doing today?" Yumi asked.

After he heard her ask that, Lance had a somewhat flushed look on his face by the answer that came to mind.

"Well, you see...I'm actually going on a date…with Sona-chan."

Hearing his answer, there was a sudden silence in the room. Neither Xenovia, Yumi and not even Jeanne said a single word to comment on his answer. All that Lance could do was look away from the tense atmosphere.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Lance had got ready for his date with Sona and currently stood outside the park located in Kuoh Town. He wore his normal clothes that went well with him.

"Did I keep you waiting?" A familiar voice that came near him.

"Oh, hey Sona-chan…."

He looked towards the direction of Sona who stood there in front of him dressed in a cute light-blue colored outfit. Lance couldn't help but blush after seeing how cute Sona looked right now, taking note of his glances caused Sona to shuffle in place with her cheeks being dusted with a deep shade of pink.

"You know it's embarrassing if you just stare at me like that."

"S-Sorry, you look cute in that Sona-chan."

Sona smiled at the compliment that was given and she began to approach him.

"So shall we get going?"

Sona suggested with Lance completely agree with her and both began to head into the city. As they continued down the streets enjoying the time they had together gone to different shops and just continued to talk with one another. This was one of the few instances where Lance has seen Sona smile so much and each time it was like his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

At the same department store that was located in Kuoh Academy, the same one that was used the rating game between the Gremory and Sitri. The ceiling of the department store was an open atrium. The oblong building's inside was fused with the department store and a shopping mall, and has a complex establishment with a diverse genre of different shops.

Currently, inside of the furniture store looking for other items that they needed for their bedrooms using the money that they had earned from their missions as Knight; it was both Yumi and Jeanne who were also being accompanied by Xenovia. Each of them was dressed in normal clothing that could catch the attentions of any male their age. As Jeanne was looking through pink-colored comforters for the bed in her room, Yumi looked towards her with a wondering look on her face.

"Uh, Jeanne-chan," Yumi called out with a wondering look. "What else do you think we should get for our bedrooms?"

Hearing her question, Jeanne began to think about it for a couple of seconds.

"Well, aside from our comforters, pillow case. We already got the basic necessities along with other things to make our room more homely." Jeanne had listed out before turning her attention towards Xenovia. "Though what does our second-in-command think?"

Jeanne questioned with a cheerful look, while also saluting like any other knight. At the sudden question, Xenovia became a bit embarrassed. Though she was happy that she was, in fact, the queen of not only her fiance but also the nephew of the current leader of the angels; there was also a part of her that was a bit nervous and doubtful about the position.

"W-Well, I heard from a friend of mine from class." Xenovia explained with a thinking expression on her face. "One of the most important things in a woman's life is clothing, this also grants us an opportunity to get one over on _that_ woman."

Xenovia said that last part with a bit of venom, taking note of who she was talking about both Yumi and Jeanne nodded seriously. The apparition of a raven haired young woman their age had appeared over the three of them and began to laugh at them mockingly. Though the prospect of getting new clothing was appealing to them, the idea of getting one over on that person was far important to them.

[To defeat that woman.]

They all spoke out loud at the same time with their fists clenched tightly. Though the people in the store looked towards them with a confused look on their face, while most just ignored them after decided it was better to just leave them be.

* * *

Soon after finishing their furniture shopping, they ventured into the clothing store with each of them spending a majority of the time picking out new clothing. Due to her being somewhat new to this experience, Xenovia was also given some advice by both Yumi and Jeanne. As they walked down the street after leaving the department store, the three of them laughed enjoying their time with one another.

"So, Xeno-chan. How is it at Kuoh Academy?" Jeanne questioned. "I thought I'd ask since we will be going there eventually."

"Well, I really enjoy being there." Xenovia answered with a smile forming on her face. "I also really like interacting with everyone there whenever we took up requests from other students and classmates. Though there were some that—"

As Xenovia continued to go into detail about how much she enjoyed being at Kuoh, talking about her interactions with her classmates, the time spent in the club as Lance's vice-president and her conversations with the students who sent in requests to their club. Both Yumi and Jeanne could tell that she was really enjoying her time there.

"That sounds amazing Xenovia," Yumi replied after hearing Xenovia's answer. "It sounds like Lance-kun to start a club like that to help people with their troubles."

"By the way, Yumi have you had the opportunity to talk with Kiba?"

"Yea, I did just the other day. You know it's really odd, the only think that I was ever told was that I was left at the Chivalric Order by my father, I never thought I had any family out there." Yumi answered honestly, as she looked at the sky. "I'm really happy that I have a sibling. It turns out that we actually have a lot in common with one another."

Hearing that from her caused Jeanne to gasps lightly out of shock, she then began to rub the fake tears in her eyes.

"That really hurts, Yumi-chan," Jeanne spoke out in a faux hurt tone. "So, everything we've been through together means nothing anymore."

"Oh~ Jeanne-chan. That doesn't mean that you're still not my best friend and sister." Yumi had answered with a smile on her face while wrapping her arms around Jeanne. But, while she was doing that something had caught her attention. "Huh? Everyone we need to hide."

"Huh? Why?"

"What happened?"

"Just come on."

Both Jeanne and Xenovia questioned, but were stopped as she pulled both of them into an alley from sight. As they looked at Yumi with a questioning look on their face, they were then stopped by Yumi pointing her finger in the direction across the street. The other two looking in that direction and a slightly look of jealousy was shown on their face.

Walking down the street were both Lance and Sona who were both laughing, obviously, the two of them were having a good time with one another.

"Right, Lance-kun did say something about going on a date with So-chan," Jeanne said with a slight hint of jealousy. "So, what should be done, second-in-command?"

Both Yumi and Jeanne looked towards Xenovia for advice on this situation. In response to their gazes, Xenovia began to think about the situation.

"Let's follow them, but let's make sure we don't get spotted."

[Right.]

They agreed instantly with Xenovia's order, they took the belongings that they bought from the department store and placed it in their own dimensional storage. Soon enough the three of them began to tail the two of them without letting their presence known. As they continued to follow after them, Xenovia had looked towards Yumi and asked.

"Yumi didn't Lady Elaine, teach you about the Knight's Internal Techniques?"

Since the formation of the Chivalric Order, then learning aura; there have been many Knights who sought out many ways to use their aura in combat. One of those being internal techniques, which increases their exterior and internal bodies along with their senses by them releasing their ki internally, also allowing it to be barely sensed from others who aren't skilled in Senjutsu or sensing auras.

"Uh, yeah," Yumi replied.

"Can you enhance your hearing to listen in on them?"

"Yes."

Yumi stood in the same spot with her eyes closed to better focus, she allowed her aura to flow internally without a speck of it being released outwards. She purely focused on just enhancing her hearing.

Walking down the street, both Lance and Sona had been naturally talked with one another about anything that could come to mind.

"S-so, you actually said that to the stray devil?" Sona had said with a slight laughter escaping her mouth.

"To be fair, most of the time I couldn't control what came out of my mouth when I was 10...well not as much as I do now," Lance replied. "I didn't think he'd get _that_ mad after being called a big-horned pedophile ape. In my defense, he was a large ape with horns and he was handing around the orphanage...before I froze him."

"So, you were never afraid of facing stray devils as a child?"

"Compared to the monsters that the Paladins had to deal with, dealing with a stray was nothing," Lance stated fearlessly. "Though there is the issue now with filling in the lost slots for the Paladin, especially with my grandmother thinking about increasing their numbers."

"Increasing the numbers?"

"Well, if you read any material about the Paladins then they are typically called the twelve peers, not the seven. So counter her there are eleven more slots that need to be filled in." Lance had given his answer. "It also increases the Chivalric Order's battle strength after losing most of our other Knights. She also explained that she's going to be looking for people aside from the usual Knights."

It was true that the current strength of the Chivalric Order was lacking a bit due to most of their high-ranking knights being murdered the same time as the previous paladin. Though it was tradition to pick other knights to become the Paladin, Elaine decided to also pick other powerful individuals that went beyond that.

"So has she found anyone to replace them?"

"Yea, she said that she found three people who are currently at the Chivalric Order right now being promoted. She said that she has another person in mind, but it's going to take her a while to track him down." Lance answered before turning in Sona's direction. "Why don't we go get some ice cream? I think I saw a stand around here.

"That sounds nice."

Hearing the response from Sona, they decided to head in the direction of the ice cream stand that he was talking about with the three young women following behind them.

* * *

They later found themselves sitting down on a wooden park bench eating the ice cream that both of them had bought. While inside the bushes the three of them were still watching them without them being spotted yet.

"We should be able to hear better from here." Xenovia had stated in a hushed tone, with the two of them staring as they sat there and continued to talk.

"So, how's everything going with my uncle?"

"Great, he has really been excellently advising everyone about their separate traits and ways to improve themselves whether it's with close combat or with demonic powers. He's even giving me advice on how to increase my aptitude with my water magic. Having the head of the Ambrosius being an adviser really helps a lot."

"Yea, in terms of giving advice he has my dad beat. During a fight against a demon, he always said that if one attack doesn't work, then try hitting them twice has hard and twice has fast…though that did work sometimes." Lance laughed after remembering his training. "I had to learn how to fight with the strength and will of a Knight while learning to fight with the disciplined and skilled mind of a Magician. I spent most of that time learning how to fight with both in mind and create my own style of fighting."

As he explained that, the memories of his training that he went through with both his father and his uncle. Though both their ideas of how to rush into a situation clashed with one another, he had found his own way of handling a situation on his own. After talking about that, both had just remained silent for a while before Sona spoke up.

"I actually never thought I could ever talk to someone about this besides Rias when we were growing up. I also never thought that we could get this close."

"Yea, I feel the same way. Sona-chan."

"Lance-kun, I've been wondering about this for a while." Sona started, which caught his attention. "How do you feel about everyone?"

Lance looked at her with a slightly puzzled look, wondering what she meant about "everyone".

"Well, there is a lot of people that I know. Can you be a bit specific?"

"Right, I mean about Xenovia-san, Yumi-san, Jeanne-san, Yuuma-san, Irina-san, Onee-sama and…me."

Hearing the question answered caused Lance to make a bit of a surprised look, while it caught the attention of the three in the bushes.

"W-Well, that's a bit sudden," Lance said as he looked at the expression on Sona's face before he let out a slight sigh. "Where do I start? I guess I can start with Yumi-chan."

Taking note of her name being called Yumi's ears had perked.

"When I first met Yumi-chan it wasn't really anything about love or nothing like that since I was still an immature kid. Back then, I always felt that she really shined whenever she held a sword with such grace that it caught the attention of anyone who passed by. It would be rare to ever see her with anything other than a smile on her face. Whenever I saw her there would always be a crowd of girls who crowded around her asking for advice about their swordsmanship." Lance had listed out before blushing slightly about what he was about to say next. "Now, I think that she is just too beautiful for words, she's always kind to everyone and always tries to help her friends no matter what. And I know that I can count on her in any situation."

Hearing those words from Lance caused Yumi to blush a deep shade of red.

"Now about Jeanne-chan." Lance's words caught her attention. "She always so cheerful giving a bright saintly smile to anyone who's upset and tries to make them feel better. Jeanne-chan will always do whatever it takes to protect who's precious to her. I know if I never need anyone to pick me back up, then I can count on her. I'm also not afraid to admit that she is a combination of beautiful and cute."

Just like Yumi, Jeanne began to blush and smile.

"Now, what can I say about Yuuma-chan." Lance started. "I know that most people see her as some kind of terrifying girl who won't hesitate to take you out, but that's due to the fear of losing anyone important to her ever again. She carries a kind almost mothering trait most of the time to those in Grigori, I always hear about her assisting the sacred gear possessor in Grigori whenever they need anything or get caught in a bind. she's always telling Azazel off so that he won't do something that would end up getting him killed or in some situation that he can't get himself out of. I always thought that if she could get along with anyone then it would be Yumi-chan and Jeanne-chan."

It was true, she carried the same pain of losing a mother that both of them carried.

"As for Sera-tan. I can never tell what goes through her head most of the time, she can be a doting older sister who goes too far at one point, then an alluring older woman or even an individual who can resolve a situation when you can't think of anything else. I can actually see why she's in charge of foreign affairs."

Sona knew most of that already that her older sister was more than someone who can sometimes go a bit too far.

"I'll just be straightforward, I love Iri-chan. We always played together watched different tokusatsu programs and anime...well sometimes we did argue about which character was better. She is far purer than anyone I've ever met before and can become friends with anyone she meets. That is why I'll do everything I can to protect her."

The memories of when those two played together came back into his head; it was true that he held a deep amount of affection towards Irina even before meeting everyone else. This was a thing that everyone else knew, but that didn't stop them.

"What can I say about Xenovia?" Lance questioned as he thought about it, this also caught that attention of the bluenette in the bushes. "When I first met her, she was committed to her belief as an Exorcist and as a believer of our religion…though she did go a bit too far threatening Asia-chan, I also know that she isn't afraid of making a compromise when needed. I also find it cute when she has a hard time understanding the outside world, but she's learning at a steady pace and I can tell she enjoys being in Kuoh Town and has actually become great friends with Asia-chan. She's always the first to charge into a situation even if it's an opponent that's stronger than her. I know that she will be right there beside me in a fight."

Hearing that Xenovia had also blushed a bit, she then turned towards the two others with a look of shame appearing on her face. He had so much belief in all of them and would trust them to have his back.

"We should go now."

"Yea."

"Okay."

Both Yumi and Jeanne agreed with what Xenovia had suggested to them, so each of them had sneaked away from there without their presence being known. Allowing for them to continue their date without being spied on by either of them.

"And what about me?"

"What else can I say?" Lance questioned. "I always acknowledged and respected your intelligence, you're one of the only few people that I've ever met who can think through a difficult situation while keeping calm and cool. You can lead your peerage better than anyone and everyone in your peerage respects you. You're trying to better the future for those kids who were born into the lower-class...and I think you're really beautiful."

As she heard those words from Lance, Sona's cheeks started to turn bright red.

"L-Lance-kun, I-I—"

"If anyone were to ask me to chose from any of you, then I wouldn't be able to. I deeply care about each and every one of you." He admitted with a sincere smile on his face. "Which is why I am going to do this."

Sona looked at him with a somewhat confused look but stopped after he placed his hand on the side of her cheek. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. In response to this, her eyes widened ever so slightly, but she melted into the kiss with her eyes closed. The two of them stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they separated from one another.

"Th-That was…great." Sona stared at him with a smile on his face. "So does this mean that?"

"Yep, so do you want to continue with our date Sona-chan?"

"Yes."

She gave a straight answer as they both stood up and grasped one another's hands. The two of them continued on with their date for the rest of the day.

* * *

Within the Du Lac Residence, the three of then sat down in the living room watching a movie on the new model flat screen TV. Sitting next to them was a bowl of half eaten popcorn and almost an empty glass of soda on the table. One of them with tears rolling down her face was Jeanne who stared at the scene in front of her. Appearing on the screen was a young male dressed in a red suit with what appeared to be black lined spider webs on his suit; in his arms was a blonde haired young woman who became unresponsive. They were currently watching "The Amazing Spider-Man 2".

"*Sniff* *Sniff* Why did they do it? Why did they have to kill off Gwen?" Jeanne had cried. "She was such a great character."

Both Yumi and Xenovia couldn't help but agree with Jeanne, since the first movie she was assisting him after she found out his secret. Their relationship alone was something they enjoyed from their dialogue to their emotion for one another.

Open!

"Hey, guys I'm ba…awww is this the when…."

Lance said as he looked at the screen with Peter sitting in his room by himself mulling over the loss of his girlfriend. Just like them, it's something that got to him.

"*Sniff* He lost his uncle and now his girlfriend. Yet, he still chose to be Spider-man to keep their memories alive."

"It's so saddening."

Xenovia stated as she wiped away the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. After recovering from their sadness, Lance looked towards everyone while letting out a cough.

"I just want to let you guys know that Sona-chan will be moving in." Lance had informed then as he looked at their expressions. "So we'll be helping her belongings into one of the rooms on the Third Floor."

"Actually, there will be two people moving in."

"Huh? Who's the second?"

"Yuuma."

Lance blinked a couple of time as he stared at the three woman in the room after having given him their answer. This was truly something that he never expected from them due to the…minor issues that they held with her.

"Okay, not that I'm not happy. But, why? I thought the three of you didn't get along with Yuuma-chan."

"Well, we may never get along if we never try. I never thought that I would ever get along with Devils, but now one of my best friends is one. So, I thought that it would be a great opportunity for us to attempt to befriend her."

"Besides I think that we will have some things in common with one another."

"Yea, it's not like it will hurt to try and get along. Especially since we will have to see her at school anyway."

Xenovia had given out her reasoning along with Jeanne and Yumi, which caused him to smile from the pride that he felt towards them.

"I'm happy to hear that from you girls. I really love you guys."

Unable to hold back on their feelings anymore, the three of them had rushed towards him and wrapped their arms around him.

[We love you too!]

The three of them called out with a bright smile on their face, though the force of having the three of them charge at him caused them to fall onto the ground. Despite the fact that the back of his head had hit the ground, Lance still wore a smile on his face. Today surely was an enjoyable one for the three of them.

* * *

Currently, in an unknown location somewhere in Japan, the current Head Paladin: Elaine Du Lac had been traveling through a forest for about three days. The person who she was looking for was an elusive individual who would rather spend most of his time by himself. This was something she could already tell from the barrier that he placed up around the area to keep humans even those from the supernatural from finding him.

"*Sigh* It took me forever to find this guy, he truly is an elusive person."

She let out a deep sigh as she brushed her brown hair behind her hair. Though she couldn't help but notice the cherry blossom that blew in the air. Such a peaceful feeling came over her. Elaine continued to head forward down the road in front of her. It took her only a couple of minutes before she arrived at her destination. In front of her was a flowing peaceful waterfall with a single shirtless male meditating with his eyes closed on the rock. He looked to be of Japanese decent with light-colored hair, his body looked to have been trained despite being lean. Moreover, despite his eyes being closed even an amateur could tell that there wasn't a single opening. By the clothes that rested on the ground away from the water, he appeared to be a samurai.

"I didn't need to open my eyes, I could tell from your beyond monstrous aura." His voice was calm almost as if there wasn't a single thing that could surprise him. "How many years as it been Elaine?"

"Hmmm, fifty or so years. You know it's nice for a man to hide from a lady."

"Maybe, but I know that you didn't track me down for just a chat."

"I guess that you can already sense the many disturbances that have been occurring lately. Since I know for certain that you've been bored for a while, I thought I'd give you the chance to get in on the action and maybe help the young ones at the Chivalric Order learn how to tap into and master their aura/ki." Elaine suggested with a smile on her face. "I can teach my grandchild the theories that Galahad and the Paladins came up with, but my talent really doesn't go so well with teaching it. So, I wanted to know if you wanted to become one of the new groups of Paladin that I've hand picked out."

Elaine had explained with the same smile on her face. Letting a sigh escape from his mouth, the male stopped his meditating and became to stand.

"Not that doesn't sound appealing, but I've never been one to just agree to something like that." The name declared as he held his hand out, the space in front of his hand began to distort until a single katana came from within it. "Without a little test first. War Goddess"

A dangerous yet calming pressure was being released from him; after sensing that Elaine couldn't help but smirk slightly from it.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else," Elaine said as she clenched her first, a dense red aura then surrounded her fist as she clenched it. "Especially from the current Kensei, Mifune Shūsaku."

Without making a single disturbance in the air, both of them charged at one another with speed that one would only call god-like. Both sword and fist clashed against one another. The air itself seemed to shake with every impact made by the two of them.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes twenty-eighth chapter of The Magic Knight, it was a normal summer day for with without anything supernatural occurring. Everyone had their own good day with one another with Lance going on his date with Sona. While Xenovia, Yumi and Jeanne had their own day with them for a short time following them on their date; following with them hearing some things from Lance. It was revealed that the number of Paladins will be increased, but wonder who the rest will be. Elaine had found another recruit who she seems to already know.**

 **Also, I made a mistake with the same of the dragon who inhabits Yuuma's sacred gear; since it's from Chinese Myth its name is supposed to be Qinglóng, not Seiryu. Also, the mistake made in Chapter 17 will be corrected.**

 **PS: Sorry for the late update, some of the keys on my laptop won't work and so it had to use another computer to type this chapter up.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat, Kiyome.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya, Karlamine.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot**

 **Queen: Xenovia**

 **Jack:**

 **Ten:**

 **Nine:**

 **Eight:**

 **Seven: Rossweisse**

 **Six: Ariel Light**

 **Five:**

 **Four: Percy Mycenae**

 **Three:**

 **Two: Jeanne**

 **Ace: Yumi**

 **Joker:**


	29. The Second Term Begins

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thanks. I already have most of the people already planned out.**

 **Dark White Fang: Their names are similar, but their styles are different. I know, they kind of downplayed the character's ability and their development. And the ending of it, I mean really…Asura the Kishin, the main villain taken out by a single hit. Not that I don't like Maka, she is one of my favorite characters from Soul Eater, but come on…the Kishin, the guy who defeated Lord Death (to be more specific injured Death) twice was taken out with a single hit.**

 **Guest: Liu Bei will eventually show up in the story. Thanks.**

 **King0fPowers: Sup Knight! It was Volume 5: Life 02 part 07. The chapter may have seemed to be bland due to the lack of action. Similar to it, but it is a Yamaha. It will be a superbike, besides knowing Lance he will be upgrading it to a higher model. Yea, the real action had started after summer ended. They will be fighting eventually in the later chapters. It would probably be all of the above.**

 **TheDarkLord666: He will be getting stronger to the point where you could call him that.**

 **Tohka123: Yea, for him it would be. The bomb has been dropped and now they know how he feels about them…can you imagine the embarrassment when he finds out? It kinda got to me too, it was like life had something against Peter; first his parents, his uncle, and now his girlfriend. Finding twelve people will be a bit difficult for her, especially someone who's as old and as experienced as her. I will.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Thanks. I'm glad that you found both those scenes funny. In this, I really didn't have Saji share the same feelings that he did in the canon. I don't think they knew about her sacred gear, if they did then they would not have sent Xenovia (Cannon) at her knowing that she can repel her attack. To answer your question Mycenae was the name of a site that his ancestor was said to have founded. I think the same thing, it's kind of hard to decided to root for most of the time; there's both Sona and Sairaorg who wants to better the future for younger devils, but to the Gremory who just want to win. That is the reason why I added Christian as their instructor. I had thought of a couple of people to fill in a good portion of the spots, but that will be said in the ending notes. I really want to keep Tobio a human, since he's so much of a boss already as a human, plus he leads his own team.**

 **Guest 2: It does sound like an interesting idea to have Tamamo-no-Mae as either his pact creature or brave saints.**

* * *

 **The Second Term Begins**

Inside of an exceptionally sizeable high-tech lab located inside another room next to the library on the top floor of the Du Lac Residence. Within the room were a different variety of unique equipment. To be prepared for the upcoming second-term, Lance was already dressed for school the only thing that he wasn't wearing was the school's blazer.

Currently, he sat down in a swivel chair with a black laptop mixed with green unique designs on its frame. This wasn't one bought for him by the Ambrosius Family or that he purchased from any kind of electronic store. Instead this laptop was personally built by him from its hardware to components, however, it was connected to a private information server belonging to a friend of his. Lance had access to different types of information that resolved around the subject of magic and alchemy, but not the information that its designer was working on. One of the machines in the room was connected to the Yamaha motorcycle that Lance had brought from the garage; being projected in the air was a holographic image of it.

"I guess that I could use a different metal for the frame that shouldn't add too much weight yet be light at the same time, I also need to redo the engine," Lance said to himself as he examined the information on the motorcycle scrolling down onto his lap top's monitor. "It would probably take me a while to do this."

[Human technology really interests me.] A familiar voice had sounded in the room, in response to this Lance turned around and saw Avon with his wings spread outwards; they also seemed to release a gold radiance from them. His attention was caught towards the holographic projections in front of him. [Humph, saying that makes me really sound old.]

"Well, you are older than I am by…I don't know over a thousand years," Lance responded while resting both his hands behind his head. "But, I can't exactly blame you. You have been inside of a jewel for a long time. By the way, did you find anything about?"

[Somewhat, all that Tannin could inform me of was what happened the last time we met one another.] Avon explained as he continued to think it over to himself, but like before he could not come up with anything and so he decided to change the subject. [So, are you just going to fix up this thing?]

"I'm not just going to fix it, I'm going to turn this into a superbike."

Lance declared with a gleam in his eyes, one that would only belong to someone interested in the topic of magic and science. The many ideas of what he could do to with the bike began to pop into his head at an extraordinary rate. After catching a hold of it, Avon had looked towards him with an odd look on his face almost as if he was looking at someone else. After coming out of his trance, Lance had sighed slightly and turned off his computer. He then began to stretch his arm outwards as he stood up from out of his chair.

"Well, I'm going to be the last to leave at this rate," Lance mumbled as he reached towards the back of his chair picking up his blazer that rested on the back of his seat. "Alright, let's go, Avon."

[Right.] Avon answered.

Suddenly Avon's body turned into something without shape and shot directly into the palm of Lance's hand. Soon enough it took the shape of his palm-sized platinum-colored compact form; Lance then took it and placed it inside the holster placed on the left side of his pants. Unlike other sacred gears that would be difficult to show in public without many questions being asked, it would be easy for him to say that this was just any regular charm that he bought. He then left from the laboratory after he had placed his laptop into his dimensional storage.

* * *

On their way towards school, Lance continued to walk forward with everyone else who lived in the Du Lac Residence. Yumi, Jeanne, and Yuuma were all dressed in the Kuoh Academy females' uniform. Though amongst the three transfers into Kuoh, Yuuma had sighed and looked towards the three females among Lance's brave saints with a suspicious look on her face.

"Alight, not that I wasn't going to move in even if it was against your wishes." Yuuma started off in more of a confused tone. "But, why did you three call me…someone who has insulted you three many times and actually give me permission to move in?"

Her question was sensible, after everything that she has said to the three of them. Why would they suddenly just call out of nowhere and give her permission to move in? The single bluenette and the two blondes just stared at her with a knowing look on her face.

"Well, since we are going to be in the same school as one another. It would be pretty weird if we didn't at least try to be friends, right?"

Xenovia answered in a pretty straightforward tone, something that the two blonde agreed with.

"Xeno-chan's right, plus we did fight with one another once and chances are we will be again. So, we should the least we could do is gain some trust in each other."

"But, it would be helpful if you didn't call us dumb blondes."

Both Jeanne and Yumi added the latter wore a smile on her face, while the former wore just a normal smile. Seeing the normal smiles that they sent in her direction, Yuuma made a very complicated look on her face and looked away from their gazes.

"I don't promise anything. A-And stop looking at me like that!" Yuuma said with a faint look of embarrassment appearing on her face before it turned into a fearless smile appeared on her face. "But, don't think that will get you on good terms with me."

In that final sentence, the three could only agree with what she said.

"That's fine. I see it as a challenge!" Xenovia bravely stated.

""We Knights don't take a challenge lightly!""

Seeing the four of them interacting could only cause both Lance and Sona to let out a slight laugh.

"I never thought I'd see them attempting to interact with one another."

"Yea, but I can already see that it may cause some minor troubles in the future."

"Speaking of issues there was something that caught my attention."

"And what would that be?"

"It's not exactly a serious issue, but it is something that I never thought I'd here. The next heir to Arch-Duke family…Agares lost to Diodora Astaroth."

It was something that caused Lance to recall towards the meeting of the young devils, the light blonde-haired young woman who looked to be a bit older than him. During their first meeting, he could already tell that she had an impressive flow of demonic power.

"Not that I'm saying that Diodora is weak, but I didn't think that Seekvaira would lose."

"Are you two friends?"

"No." The answer that she gave him was a bit cold, so much so that it shocked Lance. "If anything we're more like rivals. She's every bit as intelligent as I am, her peerage members…especially her Queen is someone who can give most high-class devils trouble. Plus, the demonic power that Diodora showed at the end was a bit odd. His demonic powers weren't that high before the summer started and he isn't the type to put any effort in training like most normal high-class devils."

"Diodora that guy who proposed to Asia-chan? Isn't he the younger brother of the current Beelzebub?"

Due to Chris' pact with the current Beelzebub that already lasted for a couple years, Lance had already heard somewhat about him from Chris.

"He's also the same guy who Asia-chan healed, then causing her to get excommunicated afterward."

After saying that everything began to feel somewhat odd to him, but he had no more time to think about it since they had already arrived in front of the school building. And so their second term started.

* * *

The opening ceremony had already ended after some time and the students of Kuoh Academy had begun the preparations for the September Event; the Sports Festival. For the upcoming year, the number of students who "shed their skin" had increased with the numbers being called the "Summer Debut". Something where people uses their summer break to make major changes to themselves; ranging from girls changing their hair styles to guys having their hair changed by a beautician.

Inside of homeroom class were Lance, Issei, and the others' classes were; Lance was currently sitting at his desk with his hands resting behind his head. As he sat there he could hear the students as they talked to one another about their separate summer break experiences.

Amongst one of them was Xenovia and Asia who talked with Katase and Murayama; the girls from the Kendo Club. From the laughter that came from the mouths of his cousin and his fiance/queen, he couldn't help but smile at them making friends with the students in the class.

"I'm glad to see them making friends. Now…." Lance had said after releasing a slight sigh from his mouth. "Alright, why are you two glaring at me like that?"

The ones who he was referring to were Issei's two friends, Motohama and Matsuda; or better known to the student body as the Perverted Duo. Minutes after the class had started both had begun sending glares at Lance for reasons that he could only guess. Sitting behind him was Issei who looked somewhat distant from their conversation.

"I just heard that you spent the entire summer with the three foreign beauties on an island!"

Matsuda had claimed with an angered look on his face. The look that was sent at Lance caused him to sweat drop. Motohama had only fixed his glasses with a slight glint appearing in them.

"What exactly is your relationship with the two beautiful blondes in the same class the Yuuto Kiba?" Motohama questioned.

"I really don't see how that's your problem." Lance retorted while looking away from the two of them. _"I wonder how their transition in their new class is going?"_

* * *

 **With Yumi and Jeanne**

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Currently, inside of Kiba's homeroom class, both Yumi and Jeanne stood in front of the class with a soft smile on their face. Their teacher stood beside them with a normal expression on her face before turning towards the two of them.

"Well, class as you can see we have two new transfer students in our class. Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

After hearing their teachers beckoning them, Jeanne stepped up first with a bright smile on her face.

"Ohh! Let me go first!" Jeanne held her hand out. After receiving a nod of confirmation from her teacher, Jeanne stepped forward in front of the class. "Hello everyone~ my name is Jeanne d'Arc. I hope that I can get to know each and every one of you~ So, let's get along!"

Jeanne's cheerful tone could be felt by everyone inside of the classroom and caught all of their attention. The saintly smile on her face could capture the hearts and attentions of those around her. Afterward, everyone's attention was caught towards the one who they were a bit more curious about.

"She's so cute yet beautiful."

"Well, I guess that it's my turn," Yumi mumbled to herself. "Hello, everyone my names Yumi Kiba. I think from a single glance you can tell that I look almost the same as my dear Onii-chan sitting right there."

Yumi said that last part in more of teasing tone much to the embarrassment of Kiba who could only wear his a usual wryly smile. Neither of them really knew which one of them were born first, but Yumi had decided to just tease him by saying that he was her Onii-san in a cute voice that you could only hear from a younger sister.

"So now we have the perfect set!"

"The birth of the Kuoh Academy Royal Duo!"

[All hail the Prince and Princess of Kuoh Academy!]

Everyone in the classroom cheered causing Kiba to smile nervously. Van who sat behind him couldn't help but laugh at what was going on.

"She's enjoying this a bit too much," Kiba mumbled to himself.

"Well, you know what they say about karma Kiba."

What Van was referring to was all the times that Kiba had made fun of him about Lacus.

* * *

 **Back with Lance and the others**

"Smells like virgins."

The one who laughed at the Perverted Duo was the spectacled female pervert of Kuoh Academy, Kiryuu. Her comment was mainly directed at the two perverts who currently sent intense glares at them.

"Shut up Kiryuu!"

"Did you really come here just to laugh at us?!"

After hearing Kiryuu, she smiled and only nodded her head in agreement.

"Fufufu. Since it's you guys, I'm sure you guys spent a worthless summer."

"Shut up!"

Both them glared at the comment that she made, but were then ignored the both of them and turned her attention towards Issei.

"By the way, Hyoudou. Lately, Asia acts weird at times, do you know the reason for that?"

Hearing the question that came from her caused Issei to snap out of his trance; he couldn't help but go back to the dream that he had about Asia actually marrying Diodora and moving on. The thought of that alone was enough to terrify him. Issei glanced in the direction of where both Asia and Xenovia were as they talked to the friends that they made since coming to school.

He could already tell that despite the smile that was on her face, she was still a bit unnerved by what happened with Diodora. It was understandable for Kiryuu to be worried since she was one of the main friends that Asia had.

"It's nothing…just some guy who has been bothering her."

"Oh, if that's it why don't her Onii-san deal with him? Or you?"

Kiryuu questioned the two of them with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"I wish that I could do that, but it's a complicated situation."

Lance answered calmly with Issei agreeing with him on the topic. If Diodora wasn't a high-class devil and also the younger brother of the current Maou, then it may have already been handled already. In almost a minute one of the students in their class entered the room and began to breathe heavily.

"H-Hey! This his urgent!"

This caught the odd glances of the students who were inside the classroom; after catching his breath he looked towards the class and announced.

"There is a transfer student coming! It's a girl!"

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?]

"Um, it might be unusual during this time of the year but a new student will be joining us."

Everyone in class aside from a couple was excited by the news from the teacher.

"Come in!"

The one who came into the classroom was….

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

There was a shout of joy that came from the guys inside the classroom. Appearing inside of the class was a chestnut-haired girl who had it tied in twin tails with a cross hanging around her neck, she wore the female school uniform, but wears black shorts under her skirt and white sneakers with blue accents.

Those among the supernatural made a shocked look on their face except for Lance who only smiled with his usual expression. Making a cheerful look on her face, Irina looked towards the class and winked.

"My name is Shidou Irina. Everyone, let's get along!"

Hearing her introduction the male class became to cheer until….

"Hey, Lance-kun!" Irina waved cheerfully with a bright smile on her face.

Seeing Irina waving happily at him, Lance waved back with his usual smirk on his face.

[Huuuuh!]

Every male in the class shouted in disbelief after hearing her calling out Lance, this caused all of them to look towards him while releasing killing intent.

"Why's my future baby mama talking to you?!"

"How exactly does she know you?!"

"Stop taking all the cute transfer students!"

Lance didn't know who said that first part, but it still caused him to twitch his eyebrow out of annoyance; neither the killing intent nor the glares fazed him to the slightest.

"Would you guys keep it down?" Lance asked in a low tone causing them to instinctively back off after unleashing just small portion of his ki. It was the only way that he could end this situation before it escalated even further. "She's not finished yet."

"Lance-kun along with Ise-kun and I go way back," Irina answered disregarding the looks that were on her classmates' faces. "After all we're childhood friends."

* * *

 **New School Building** **–** **K.O.C Club Room**

Inside of the large formerly unused classroom that had gone through renovations by Lance to make it a bit more comfortable for their members and visitors. Though they couldn't be seen by the naked eyes, there were invisible magic symbols along the walls of the room that kept normal people along with others from eavesdropping on them. Standing in front of the windows inside of the room were Irina, Yumi, Jeanne and Yuuma; in front of them were both Lance and Xenovia.

"I hereby induct the newest members of the Knights of Chivalry; Shidou Irina, Kiba Yumi, Jeanne d'Arc and Amano Yuuma," Lance said in a tone benefiting for the captain of his own group. "Now, my Fuku-Taichou (Vice Captain), Xenovia shall you present them with their honorary badges."

"With these badges, you harbor the responsibility benefiting for a member of this club." She had explained as she pinned the badge on each of their collars. "Now, from this day forth you are all official members of the Knights of Chivalry. I hope to work well with all of you."

[Okay!] The four of them responded with a smile on their face.

"So, Lance-kun what is our jobs in the club?"

Hearing that question from Irina, Lance walked over towards his desk and pulled out the "K.O.C Request Box" that those from the Student Council made for him.

"What we do is answer requests from the students of Kuoh Academy. The sometimes vary from helping them with homework to personal problems outside their school life and for each request depending on the nature of the request you receive a form of monetary compensation written onto the slip, but it won't be excessively costly. We can also receive a request from another grade division in Kuoh Academy along with assisting the Student Council with different affairs. If needed we will also run different programs to help raise funds for the school." Lance explained their club's job in detail. "Now, for those few students who are aware of our true nature. We also sometimes receive supernatural requests that end with use receiving great monetary compensation or receiving a rare item. It ranges from a monster extermination, de-cursing items, etc."

"So basically like a devil's job?" Yuuma asked.

"Well, there are some people who still believe that Devils' contracts require their soul as a form of payment."

"I think that this is an amazing club Lance-kun." Irina cheered, but a question popped into her head. "But, wouldn't we need a club adviser?"

It was true most clubs would need a club adviser, which is why he had asked a teacher to be their temporary one until finding an actual one.

"I was told that we will be given an actual adviser when the semester started," Lance explained to them. "And Sona-chan wouldn't tell me who it was."

"Lance-sama shouldn't we begin organizing the requests?"

Xenovia suggested as she opened up the request box revealing that there were students who already sent them some requests.

"Alright everyone lets see what we got this time."

At Lance's response, everyone began to pick of some requests from the box and began going over them. Sitting down in their seats everyone went over the requests.

"We have two supernatural requests." Xenovia answered. "One of them being a simple demon extermination along with a stray devil, then exorcising a high-level evil spirit."

"We have requests for assistance with training for sports club members and a physical work out."

"This is unrelated, but did you guys here about that new history teacher?"

Yumi asked as she looked away from the requests in her hand.

"What happened?" Lance questioned back.

"Well, I heard that she gave out information to the class that was a bit too accurate almost as if she were there herself. Though the students seemed to enjoy her lecture, she carried a—"

KNOCK KNOCK

Before Yumi could finish there was a knock at the door. Thinking that it might be their adviser, Lance got up from his president's chair to open the door. After opening the door, he greeted the person who he thought was their club adviser.

"Well, you must be our…wh-what're you doing here?" Lance paled as he saw who it was in front of him.

"Who is it Lance-kun?" Jeanne asked with a wondering look.

After everyone looked to see who it was, they shared the same look of shock on Lance's face.

"Hellooo~ Lance-chan and everyone~!" A familiar female's voice said cheerfully. "The Magical Girl, Levi-tan from the Underworld has come today as your adviser. Buuut~ I'd prefer it if you all call me Serafall Shitori in front of everyone else."

It was indeed Serafall Leviathan who appeared in front of them dressed not in her usual magical girl outfit, but instead a formal uniform; a buttoned up formal jacket and a long skirt. In Serafall's hand, she was spinning around a magical staff in her hand. She was the last person that he ever expected to see here.

"S-Sera-tan…err I mean Serafall-sensei?"

"Oh, Lance-chan you can call me Sera-tan."

"Then Sera-tan, what're you doing here?"

"Huh?" Serafall questioned with a confused look before returning to her usual smile. "Well, when I heard that Lance-chan and the others needed a club adviser. Since Azazel-chan is Rias-chan and the others club adviser, I asked if I could act as Lance-chan's club adviser."

"So that's what…waaaiit," Lance answered as he reminisced about just after the conference and came back to what Azazel had mumbled after mentioning that his club adviser was already picked. "That son of a…."

"Is Lance-chan not happy about me being here? Oh, my precious So-tan nor Lance-chan wants me here."

Serafall asked in a somewhat sad tone. Lance then looked towards her with a wryly smile on his face, while waving his hands in front of him.

"No, of course, I'm happy to see you Sera-tan. Welcome to the Knights of Chivalry."

"Thank You, Lance-chan. I will assist you all in any way I can." Serafall declared.

* * *

 **Old School Building** **–** **Occult Research Club**

"Shidou Irina-san, Amano Yuuma-san, Kiba Yumi-san and Jeanne-san. I welcome you all to our school."

At the Occult Research Club in the old school building; the official members of the club, Azazel, Chris their new English teacher, the new history teacher, Serafall; Lance and Xenovia. Everyone gathered inside the room to welcome Irina, Yumi, Jeanne and Yuuma who just transferred into Kuoh Academy. It could also be seen that Konoka personally took it upon herself to make Issei's lap her own personal seat.

"Yes! Everyone! Well, there are people I'm meeting for the first time but most of you I have met before. My name is Shidou Irina! Church…. No, I came here to Kuou academy as a messenger of the angels!"

"I hope we can all get along~"

"I'm happy to be here with everyone."

"Tch, I got stuck in another class without Lance-kun in it." Yuuma sighed with a bit of frustration in her tone, but she shook it off and looked towards everyone with a slight smile. "But, I hope we can have a great year with one another."

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Everyone gave out their own applause after hearing their comments about attending school with them. From what everyone could already tell there was many races amongst them, the devils who already inhabited this town to the fallen angels from Grigori and even being given support from the Angels of Heaven. After giving out her introduce, Irina began to give a speech amount the "Gratitude to the Lord" and "Michael-sama is Great". Upon hearing it most of the people in the room made a bitter smile on their face.

Though there was a single thought that came to Issei's mind. After Koneko had got off of him he leaned forward towards Xenovia's direction and asked.

(H-Hey Xenovia.)

(Why are you speaking in a low voice?) Xenovia asked back.

(Irina doesn't know about the death of God right?)

(Well, about that—)

Before she could respond, Azazel had plainly came out with it.

"You do know about the death of "God from the Bible" right?"

"S-Senseiiiiiiiii! You can't suddenly ask her something like that!"

Hearing Issei's response, Azazel had just sighed at his antics and responded back.

"Idiot. If she's here then she received the mission while knowing all about it. Listen, this place is one of the most important places among the territory of the Three Great Powers Alliance. If someone affiliated comes here, then it means they are stepping foot in while having basic knowledge of it."

Irina nodded as Azazel's words.

"Of course Governor-sama of the Fallen-Angels. Don't worry Ise-kun. I already know about the absence of the Lord."

"Wow, you're really tough. I never thought Irina, who has such a strong belief in the teachings, would come here without being shocked at all."

A pause after those words left Issei's mouth, many tears began to leak out from both Irina's eyes and she fell down onto the ground landing on her knees.

"Of course I'm shocked! My spiritual support! The center of the world! Father of many creation dieeeeeeed!? I was living while believing in all of the teachings so I spent 7 days and 7 nights sleeping when I heard the truth from Michael-sama! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Lord!"

As tears leaked from her eyes, Irina hugged onto the table causing most of the people in the room to look at her oddly except for a couple.

"I understand how you feel," Asia interjected as she approached her.

"I know." Xenovia added.

"Even I can understand, I also grew up with a strong belief. Oh, the saint within me was also in tear." Jeanne said out dramatically with a bit of tear leaking from her eyes.

"Asia-san! I'm sorry for calling you a witch last time! I even said horrible things to Xenovia when we said our goodbyes! I'm sorry! Jeanne-san I know that I didn't say anything to you, but I'm also sorry."

Asia and Xenovia smiled at Irina's apologies along with Jeanne.

"I don't mind. I'm hoping we can get along since we all love the same Lord."

"Same as me. I'm happy that we are reunited like this."

"Ohhhh~ the feeling inside this room is making me cry."

[Ah, Lord!]

The four of them began to pray to Michael. Interjecting into their moment was Azazel who coughed into his head.

"Can I assume that you are Michael's messenger?"

"Yes, Azazel-sama. Michael-sama was troubled because were are barely anyone from the Heaven's side is here. He said it's a problem if none of the staff is in this area."

"Oh yeah, Michael did say something like that. This location is active with the power of those from either Heaven or the Underworld, but the ones who are actually working here are Rias and Sona Sitri's group and a small number of other people including myself. Well, it's functioning well enough with us but Michael said something so serious that he thinks someone from Heaven should also work here and said he would send someone. Heaven has already given a lot of support which is more than we can ask for. I said we don't need anyone but he said that he won't accept that and the one he decided to send is her."

Azazel had said while releasing a slight sigh. Since this place was only inhabited mainly by devils and fallen angles it wouldn't be weird if there were some angels. The something that neither the Gremory nor Sona could expect to happen, Irina body to let out a holy glow as she prayed once again and a pair of angel wings sprouted from her back. Seeing that Azazel placed his hand under his chin and asked.

"Your name is Shidou Irina correct? Did you go through the angel transformation?"

"Angel transformation? There is such a phenomenon?" Issei asked in confusion.

"No, the truth is there was no such thing until now. Though a possible theory was discussed between the scientists of Heaven and the Underworld…."

"Yes. I received Michael-sama's blessing and became a reincarnated angel. I heard that the Seraphs used the technologies of the Devils and Fallen Angels and made it possible."

After the alliance between the Three Faction, both the evil piece and artificial sacred gear technology was shared with heaven; resulting in the creation of the brave saints. The method of reincarnating humans into angels.

"The Four Great Seraphs and other Seraphs. The total of ten Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called the Brave Saints each with a position from an "Ace" to a "Queen" of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel-sama who would be the master."

"I see. The evil-pieces technologies. So they used the technology of the evil pieces and the artificial Sacred Gears of the Fallen Angels, huh. Man, Heaven sure did create an interesting thing right after we gave them our technology. If the Devils are chess, then the angels are cards, huh. Well, cards also have the meaning of "trump card" in them. After God's death, the increase of pure angels became nearly impossible until Christian here came up with a solution. So increasing the number of reincarnated angels would mean strengthening their forces."

Azazel said with an interested look on his face, but the statement that he said just before caught the attention of Rias.

"What other method did you mean?"

"Well, the original barrier for giving birth to angels was first developed so that one over there could be born without Gabriel falling." Azazel had said while pointing in the direction of Lance who narrowed his eyes at him by his statement of him. "Though their newer method led to the birth of some pure angel children, I guess they needed another method to increase Heaven's battle strength. I can also assume Michael and Gabriel handed you your own brave saints as well."

After saying those words, everyone looked in the direction of Lance who smirked and summoned the golden colored cards that he had remaining. Each of them gave off a faint glow that could be felt by the devils in the room. These were the brave saints that he received, the suit that he chose was the same as his mother's; making him the King of Hearts.

"Yea, I already used my Ace of Hearts on Yumi-chan, my Two of Hearts on Jeanne-chan, and my Queen of Hearts of Xenovia," Lance explained. "But, I still have ten cards left."

"It makes sense you already possess the same number of wings as a Seraph. Seeing how this is you we're talking about, I can only imagine the rest of your brave saints. If you are using such a system then it seems like there will be someone strong called a Joker hiding. The twelve members also represent the twelve apostles. Man, he sure does entertain me, that Elder Angel-sama."

Azazel had laughed out loud with a look of enjoyment on his face.

"I actually do have one," Lance stated as he pulled out another card that represented the Joker. "But, these cards are rare even amongst the Seraph and they are the same as the mutation pieces of the evil pieces."

"So what card are you then, Irina?"

Issei asked her with a wondering look.

"I'm an Ace! Fufufu, as Michael-sama's Ace. I received an honorable position! I can even die! Even if the Lord is gone, I can continue to live if I'm Michael-sama's Ace!"

As her eyes glittered, the symbol of an "Ace" appearing on the back of her hand.

"Also Michael-sama said he can see a special Rating Game between Evil-Pieces and Brave Saints happening in the future! He also said that right now only the angels of Seraph has them but in the near future High-level Angel-sama besides the Seraph would be given this system and is hoping for them to battle each other just like the Rating Games of the devils!"

The thought of a rating game with Devils vs. Angel caused most of the people in the room to widen their eyes from shock.

"There are those among angels and devils who are against the decision made by the top people. We had a relationship where we had wars against each other for a very long time, so there would be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along. But Michael sure has thought about it. Like that, he's preparing a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them. It's just like the World Cup or Olympics of the human world."

"Then would it be possible for us, the Gremory group, and the angels who are using this game system able to have a battle?"

Hearing the words the came from Rias, Azazel twitched his neck.

"Maybe in the future, it will. Even if I say that, not right away. At least ten years…or maybe twenty years. Well, around then would be a good time for you devil rookies and you will be able to enjoy it."

For people like them, twenty years didn't seem to be that long of a time, especially since both angles and devils has an almost limitless lifespan.

"Having a battle of strategy with Lance-kun sounds interesting," Sona said out loud with an interested look on her face. "It would also give me time to properly prepare my peerage."

"It does sound like an interesting idea."

The two heiresses thought of the idea of going up against Lance in the rating game with their evil pieces against his brave saints. Hearing the words the came from their mouths, Lance had made a confident smirk on his face.

"It would be great going up against you guys in the future."

"Looks like we are able to enjoy it." Kiba also looks interested.

Since he was the Gremory Group's Ace, of course, the idea of going up against the idea of angels would sound interesting to him.

"As Lance-kun's Ace, I won't let him down." Yumi declared agreeing with Kiba.

"Same goes for his two of hearts."

"And I as his queen."

Though everyone seemed to be excited about the future rating games, Gasper seemed to be a bit troubled.

"C-Churches are scary…."

Even with the alliance with the three factions, there were still Exorcists who continued their hunt on vampires. And negotiating with them would be a bit difficult for them more so than that of the devil's side. Those amongst the Church and Chivalric Order also began their own search in case a new evil would pop up while cooperating with Devils and Fallen Angels.

"Don't worry Gasper, I won't let them get to you."

Lance comforted as he petted Gasper on his head.

"Niiiii-Sama."

Gasper squealed as he wrapped his arms around Lance.

"Hey, Christian isn't the Chivalric Order currently going through some changes?" Azazel had questioned, with a wondering look. "After the mess with the paladins who replaced with original ones it's smart to make sure something like that never happens again."

"Most times it's rare for anyone to just sneak into the Chivalric Order due to both the barriers and security measures. But a person like Xander could break passed the barrier twice due to his knowledge of magic. After the losing most of the High-Tier Knights, Gawain and the others were hesitant in even promoting Knights without certain conditions." Christian explained. "Which is why a certain Exorcist assisted in fortifying the Chivalric Order. I think that it should be done in a couple more days."

"Wait, did that guy actually come out of hiding? I never expected that." Lance stated as he crossed his arms. "I'm friends with the guy and the most I hear from him is by either video chat or over the phone."

"It took the Khaos Brigade for that guy to start moving again." Azazel joked.

As the three of them got into a conversation with one another, everyone began to stare at them with a confused look on his face.

"Are you guys actually doing this right now?" Van questioned with a slightly annoyed look. "Who are you talking about?"

Taking note of the look on his face, Lance decided to just answer.

"The guys a descendant of the famous Alchemist who found a way to create the sacred stone, but he's also an Exorcist," Lance answered. "If you were to rank him, then he would be ranked fourth. His names Nicholas, he's also in charge of Alchemy for the Vatican."

"Aside from being an intelligent Alchemist, he is also in possession of a sacred gear. Though it's not fit for combat, it's useful in gathering and complying information…it's also a sub-species. I can't seem to fathom why sacred gears seem to go through the oddest changes in this era."

Azazel questioned with an amused look on his face.

"Let's stop these types of discussions here and start today's welcoming party for Shidou Irina-san."

Sona interjected with a smile on her face. She wanted everyone to get back to the point of them meeting here to begin with and that was welcoming the newest members of Kuoh Academy.

"All of the devils! I have been looking at you as my enemy and have been eliminating some! But Michael-sama said "We have to get along with them from now on, okay?", so I also hope I can get along with everyone! The truth is I personally wanted to get along with everyone! I would like to work hard as the representative of the Church! Please take care of me!"

* * *

After saying that the party to welcome everyone to Kuoh Academy began. It was at that very moment that a freshly made cake appearing on the table in the middle of the room with drinks for everyone already being prepared. Everyone just stood around the room talking with one another, while also eating the cake that was prepared for them. Even Asia who was still a bit shaken from the experience with Diodora was enjoying talking with Xenovia, Jeanne and Irina.

Though Sona had to stop her older sister from drinking sake along with Azazel since her drinking would lead to some unnecessary trouble more, even more so when she's sober.

Chris just leaned against the wall looking as she enjoyed her time with everyone and he couldn't help but smile at it.

"She looks to be enjoying herself," Lance said as he walked over to him. "So, is this going to cause any troubles between you and Ajuka-san?"

"What happens between the Gremory and Diodora has nothing to do with him. If that were the case then people would want to hold the entire Ambrosius Family responsible for every heinous act that Xander committed over the years."

"Good point, but this situation seems too odd to be just a coincidence," Lance stated as he looked in his direction with one of his eyes closed shut. "So, tell me how many of your contracted familiars do you have watching out for Asia-chan?"

Hearing that question from Lance caused Chris to smirk slightly.

"Three, and neither of them will be easy to discover even if your a master Senjutsu and I'm not taking any chances either."

"Yep, there's no such thing as coincidences in our life. The chances of him making a move on her any time are low."

"You may be right." Chris agreed with him before wanting to change the subject. "So, did you discover anything new during the training?"

Hearing the question, Lance crossed his arms with a fearless smirk fit only for a warrior appeared on his face.

"Well, after being punched in the gut for the last time then being put in-between the lines of both life and death. I thought of a new way of using my light and magic powers, along with my aura (ki)." Lance answered.

"Not that I'm interested in that, but you were kidding about the being put on the lines between life and death, right?"

"I may have gotten a bit too fired up that day and asked her to try a bit harder."

"Lance you know for a so-called combat genius that was a dumb move. You've seen what she can do with just a normal punch." Chris retorted with one of his eyes raised. "But, I wouldn't expect anything less. I can't wait to see what technique you came up with."

As the time began to pass everyone continued to enjoy the time that they had inside the Old School building.

* * *

Standing in front of an abandoned building on the outskirts of Kuoh Town were the members of the K.O.C Club. Once the party to greet the newest additions to kuoh academy, everyone needed to get back to their own work. Their reason for being here was to exterminate a stray devil who began to lead a group of demons. Both of which has been causing trouble since they left to train over the summer.

As everyone approached the building, neither of them could sense anything around them. It was just deathly silent.

"Are we in the right place?" Xenovia questioned.

"This is the right location that was on the request," Lance answered as he looked around. "This stray really did think that it'd be a good idea to act around this location. Either they aren't here or—"

[Oohhh. Who has come into our hideout?]

A creepy battle hungry voice came from all around them, but before anyone of them could react.

DOOOOOON!

From out of nowhere, a large fist had come down on top of Lance creating a medium-sized crater and generating a strong gust of wind. Using their hands the block the dust that was kicked up from the attack, the five-woman looked up and saw one of their targets.

It was the stray devil that stood to be around over five meters tall standing over the five of them, it had the appearance of a lion that stood on its hind legs. The stray looked down at Xenovia, Yumi, Jeanne, Yuuma and Irina with a slight perverse glint appearing in his eye.

[Ohhh, what delicious looking young ladies.] He said in a faux kind tone. [What can I do for you this fine evening?]

"You can die for one." Xenovia spoke out boldly.

[What a feisty one. I like that, but you can be a bit nicer to the one who just—.]

"Hmm, so he was good at hiding his presence. I thought as much." The stray could hear Lance's voice coming from on top of his head. "You have to at least be able to do that if you want to hide a humongous body like this."

[What the hell?! Get off my head?!]

"Nah, just give me a second." Lance pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket and directed it at the devil under him. Opening that he built into his phone that was meant for gauging things about a devil like this. "Let's see…it says here that you're a Stray Rook. I guess that's why your strength that was high huh?"

[How the hell could you know that?!]

"I find it fun to make stuff whether it's a new machine, a spell or technique," Lance explained as he jumped off its head and landed in front of Xenovia and the others. "This one is an Evil-Piece Scanning App, but this isn't on the same level as the one Ajuka-san made since his can scan anything abnormal about them. Mine just tells me what piece someone has..and from mines, it just tells me that you just a low-level one."

The nonchalant tone that Lance spoke in causing the stray in front of him to growl like the animal that he was. Hearing the growls that came from his mouth, a large number of demons began to come out from the darkness around them.

[You little bastard! We're going to tear you apart!]

"Wow, never heard that one before." Lance as he turned towards the girls behind him. "Dealing with these guys won't take that much effort to the point where using just normal light weapons will do. So, you guys handle the demons and I'll handle the stray."

[Right!]

At his command, the three of his brave saints summoned swords of light in their hands along with Irina, while Yuuma summoned a dark light spear in her hand. After getting into their fighting stance they charged forward towards the crowd of demons that surrounded them. Upon seeing them start their battles against the demons around them with far more refined skills. Xenovia chared at them with a sword of light that greatly resembled Durandal in terms of shape, but not power; annihilating demon after demon with precise yet sheer striking power. Following after her was Yumi who wielded a light sword that shared a motif of a katana in both size and sharpness as she cut through the demons one after another.

Dancing around them was Jeanne who nimbly dodged their attack while retaliating with her own. With them was Yuuma who threw her light spear forward piercing through the demons, she quickly summoning another one and throwing it at a demon who snuck up behind Jeanne killing it instantly.

"Be careful," Yuuma said in a caring tone.

"Alright, thanks, Yuuma-chan." Jeanne thanked her.

Seeing how well that they worked together causing Lance to nod his head in understanding just before turning his head towards the stray behind him.

"So, what to do about—?" Lance questioned, but stopped after the stay attacked him with his fist clad in a dense demonic power that generated a powerful shock wave. Without much care, Lance had dodged the attack before it could even reach him. After landing on its hand, Lance allowed his ki to flow within his body strengthening himself. With a single movement, he appeared in front of the stray's face and swung his leg kicking it in its cheek with a great deal of force.

[Gah!] Blood spurted out from its mouth from the impact of the strike.

"Use ki to silently strengthen your body saving as much as possible and being careful not to waste a bit. This was Takeo's philosophy." Lance mumbled to himself and propelled himself off it and landed perfectly on the ground. "Did a kick like that really hurt a rook who's supposed to have a high defense?"

[Fuuuuuck Yoooooou!]

Channeling demonic power into its fist again, the stray launched its fist towards him. Holding his hand forward towards its fist, a gold crest-like mark appeared on the back of his hand; Lance activated a magic circle that had magic symbols related to angels that were also mixed in with other unique magic symbols. Upon making contact with the magic circle, the demonic power fired at him was neutralized.

"I thought that I could fully test this out in combat, but I guess that I was wrong."

Lance stated to himself, before vanishing from the stray's sight.

[Where the hell did he…?] The stray questioned before a large amount of blood spurted from its mouth. [Huh?]

Lance appeared in front of him with his fist embedded into its chest. His feet seemed to gives of a holy aura that was sent throughout its body. After removing his fist from its body, Lance moved away from the large stray as it fell onto its knee and spat out blood onto the ground.

[What did you―?]

"I just fused my light with my aura, then I just hit you with it," Lance explained as he looked in the direction of the girls who approached him. "Finished already?"

"Yep, just like you said it was an easy win," Jeanne answered.

"It did give us a chance to see how much our light power are." Xenovia added.

Seeing that none of them were injured, Lance faced the large devil in front of him.

"So, will you repent and turn yourself into the underworld or die here?" Lance questioned.

[Go to hell!]

"You first."

Suddenly the entire stray devil's body was engulfed in a mass of light and its body began to break down until nothing of its existence remained. Seeing that this job at finished quickly Lance turned towards them.

"So, what was the other request?"

"Next would be the high-level evil spirit."

"Okay, then let's go!"

[Yes, Taichou!]

The five woman who following behind him agreed with him.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes twenty-ninth chapter of The Magic Knight, this was the official start of their second semester. It first showed Lancelot in the new laboratory that was added in the renovations by his family. There were new members to the K.O.C Club along with their club adviser and there was a hint of something new that Lancelot invented a new method of using his natural abilities. So until next time later.**

 **By the way, I'm adding some more people to his brave saints down bellow. I also thought about having Lint join his brave saints along with having** **Tamamo-no-Mae as a creature who he has a pact.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat, Kiyome.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya, Karlamine.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot**

 **Queen: Xenovia**

 **Jack:**

 **Ten: Chrono**

 **Nine: Akame Kirigakure**

 **Eight: Alex Iskandar**

 **Seven: Rossweisse**

 **Six: Ariel Light**

 **Five: Chelia Mathers**

 **Four: Percy Mycenae**

 **Three:**

 **Two: Jeanne**

 **Ace: Yumi**

 **Joker:**


	30. Preparation for the Sports Festival

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Waka12: I don't think that would be a good idea to add Escanor into his brave saints, but it would fit if he were related to Sir Gawain from Fate.**

 **Hellspam: Thanks. I think that at this point she can only handle so much of her sister being well herself. I think that her spirit was sealed inside of the Sessho Seki.**

 **Guest: I will be updated later.**

 **HanzoHasashi24: It was already updated.**

 **A 'Reincarnated' writer: Thanks. That will be a terrifying technique in DxD; especially for the male characters.**

 **Guest 2: There will be people who will desire to follow the descendant of the First Hero. Being the person he is there will be people like that. It sounds like an interesting idea and it will be a shock to Kiba if Siegfried survived.**

 **Dragon god king: Thanks. You can thank the Guest who suggested her to me. I will find out what to do with Tamamo no Mae. Gilgamesh will have those weapons.**

 **Guest 3: Thanks. Anyone would suspect that creepy smile that he wears most of the time. I think that she would be a great addition.**

 **Guest 4: I don't know whether or not they will be introduced into the story.**

 **Guest 5: I'd rather make her into a brave saint after the incident when Odin accidentally leaves her in Japan. He was able to take attacks from both Issei and Vali at the same time. I think that it's well known around the other factions.**

 **Justin D: Thanks. That does sound like something that Christian will do and you don't want to mess with him. Those are the remaining ones that he has left. I really don't feel like adding another character from other anime.**

 **Guest 6: Thanks. I wanted to do something different for this story; he does have the moments where it's awesome to read or watch but then gets derailed when he mentions breasts. It's good to hear that you like Lance's personality along with that scene about her being chosen as his fiance. As for both Liu Bei and Gilgamesh, I'll make sure that their introductions will be amazing. I think that she would be made into his pact creature.**

 **Guest 7: I think that you're referring to Laevateinn. Individuals like Lint and Freed are a group of Artificial Humans made to wield the Demon Sword Gram. I already have something planned for Tamamo-no-Mae.**

 **Naruto: I already have some people for joining Gilgamesh's side in the Hero Faction, but he sounds like an interesting character to add to his team. I already thought about some of the characters not being able to develop themselves due to the lack of more villains to assist them.**

 **Tohka123: Thanks. Anyone like Lance would enjoy his own lab to the fullest and you're correct that they are trying to get along with one another. A fair battle between Devils and Angels in a Rating Game would be interesting to see. Both those seem to be an interesting idea for Lint to join his Brave Saints and for Tamano-no-Mae as his** **pact creature.**

 **King0fPowers: No, that won't cause any issues. Throughout most of the light novel Angels only used their light weapons and not fire off beams of light, aside from those who use their own unique holy abilities (Holy Lightning or Holy Flames). Like most people, Lance is considered to be one of their Aces against the Khaos Brigade due to his abilities. In terms of overall attributes, Evil Pieces would be better since they are granted enhancement to their specific traits, while the Queen gains a far balance enhancement; the Brave Saints mainly specialize in teamwork and pulling off powerful attacks whenever they work together. On a later note, after all the things that he has done no one would allow Freed to live.**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9: Thanks. Since she spent most of her time insulting them, of course, she would be a bit suspicious of their motives. That would be the case considering that there have been times when they couldn't spend together. I thought that people would be surprised that she is their club adviser and Serafall is kind of clingy when it concerns either Sona or Lance; her saying that to everyone would be hilarious to read. Xenovia saying that to everyone would possible cause far more hatred to be directed at him. Anyone would be suspicious after this guy just appearing out of nowhere and with that creepy smile on his face. You should at least finish the light novel since you already came this far towards the end; if this was canon then he would attack both of them for doing that; along with Saji being angry after hearing his dream girl being with someone else. As I said before, it kinda makes it difficult to decide who to root for (Sona who wants to build a school for lower class devils. And Sairaorg who trained his life to gain his strength to change the Underworld so devils without talent won't be persecuted and those with talent, but without status can make a name for themselves). Of course, he is a cool character, I mean the guy awakened his Balance Breaker the moment he was born. If I did that then I would have to find someone to replace her in Rias' Team, plus it would be difficult for Gasper to fight against Valerie. You're right those two would be interesting.**

 **Guest 8: I will keep that in mind, but I might end up getting her a different appearance.**

 **Okay. These reviews were placed in the past chapters, but I'll answer them due to their nature:**

 **Zero: That sounds like an interesting idea, but I already have an idea much similar to that one. You know when I saw that image of Zeref in Fairy Tail, I actually thought about using it for his Altered God State. I can work out the part about his form potentially surpassing his father, grandmother and his ancestor, but I don't think that it would be a good idea to make his strength on the same level as Ophis who represents Infinity, let alone his deceased grandfather that would make it less interesting to read about.**

 **Guest 8: I like the idea of adding Mordred into the same faction as Gilgamesh.**

* * *

 **Preparation for the Sports Festival**

It had been a couple of days since the start of the second semester, currently inside the homeroom class of Lance and the others. Many of the students were picking what they would do for the upcoming sports festival. Every single event and who would do them was being written down by Kiryuu who stood in front of the class.

"Yes Yes! I will do the [Item Borrowing Race]!"

Irina rose up her hand cheerfully, since joining the class, Irina was almost immediately accepted by all the students. Her fellow students mainly enjoy her cheerful demeanor and upbeat attitude, and she even moved into the Du Lac Residence with everyone else. Since moving into the house, she enjoyed her talks with the girls living there, even Yuuma sometimes when she had nothing better to do. Most of the time they would also play on the gaming console in Lance's room or watch movies (that weren't at all picked by Xenovia) in the living room.

Lance could only laugh a bit as Irina chose to do the Item Borrowing Race, and he already chose an event that he would do for the sports festival. Though he noticed that while there were some students who were hyped for the festival, there was another student who only lied their head down on the table in deep thought about the events that had transpired in the days until now.

Even Lance and Christian was informed that Diodora became an obsessive stalker sending Asia several gifts and letters that were taken care of by Rias who destroyed them using her power of destruction. It turned to the point where Asia could barely focus on her school work and class lessons; so it would be decided that Christian would have a conversation with his older brother later on.

As Kiryuu moved onto the [Three-Legged Race], she looked towards the classroom and noticed that no one raised up their hand. She then stared at Issei who wasn't paying attention.

"Hyoudou."

Issei was suddenly called by Kiryuu and looked up from his desk, staring at her with an almost blank look on his face. After gaining his attention, Kiryuu pointed towards his sleeve.

"There's a tear under your armpit."

"Eh? Seriously?"

Issei asked as he rose his arm up to see the tear, but he couldn't see anything. Before he could realize the situation that he was in before writing down [Hyoudou Issei] near the event.

"Yes! It's decided!"

"Uwah! You tricked me Kiryuu!"

Issei slammed his hand on his desk as he glared towards the spectated female pervert who simply gave off a lecherous laugh. But the box next to Issei's name wasn't filled in.

"You will be doing the three-legged race. Your partner is…."

Hearing that, Asia raised up her hand timidly with her face turning a slight shade of red.

"We will have you and Asia do the three-legged race."

Like that, his partner for the three-legged race was decided.

"It's your own fault for not paying attention."

* * *

The next day, everyone in Kuoh Academy was practicing for the upcoming sports festival. Outside on one of the fields was the entire classroom that Lance and the others were in. All of them were dressed in their gym clothing performing a number of workouts and activities.

"I challenge you Xenovia!"

"Bring it on Irina!"

Both Irina and Xenovia stood beside one another on the track field preparing for a race. As both were prepping to take off their fellow classmates begun to cheer both of them on. Taking off with speed that is impossible for humans, but not enough to draw in too much attention. This was to only be expected by two reincarnated angels. Lance could only sit down on the ground and watch as both of the former teammates competed against one another giving off a slight laugh.

Due to the supernatural individual inside their classroom, they would be the most likely to win in the sports festival; the only ones who could compete with them would be the second-year students of the student council along with those inside the same class as Kiba.

"…But if they move that fast, it's hard to see the movement of oppai."

"Yeah."

Hearing the perverted comments that came from both Matsuda and Motohama as the both of them focused on the movement of their breasts, Lance twitched his eyes a bit out of annoyance.

BONK! BONK!

""Ouch! Ise, you bastard!""

Both Matsuda and Motohama punched both of them on the back of their heads, the two of them glared at Issei with an annoyed glare from both their eyes.

"You guys really need to chill out."

Issei said as he reprimanded his two perverted friends.

"Oh, Hyoudou."

"Ah. Saji."

Issei greeted Saji as he turned in his direction, Saji walked in their direction wearing his gym uniform and carrying measuring tools.

"What are you doing?"

"Reprimanding these two."

"Again? You sure don't change."

Saji sighs after hearing the perverted antics from both Issei's friends as the two walked away to go observe the breasts of female students somewhere else. Issei looked towards the bandage that was wrapped around Saji's right arm, these bindings didn't look to be normal.

"What's with that bandage?"

"Hmm? Oh, this."

Taking note of Issei's curiosity, Saji made sure that no one was around before undoing the bandages that were on his arm. Once he did that seemed to be black markings resembling snake wrapped on his arm and a purple jewel that looks similar to the ones on the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.

"…What is that?"

"When I asked Azazel-sensei, he told me the cause of this happened when I had a battle with you in the last game. Apparently, connecting myself with you, the Sekiryuutei, who reached Balance Breaker and taking your blood had an influence on my body. It seems like the line which was disconnected from my body also reflected the information of the Sekiryuutei it had taken data of."

Saji explained, which caught Lance's attention as he walked over towards them.

"You serious? Is it bad?"

"No, it seems like it doesn't have a bad influence. It's just that it's appearing on my body. Like this, for example."

What Saji was referring to was the jewel that wasn't originally on the Absorption Line. Taking note of it, Lance stepped in front of him examining his arm.

"…Maybe you got cursed?"

When Issei said that, Saji made a really disturbed face.

"Uwaa….. Don't say something which I was having concerns about…. Did you know that Vritra didn't leave that much of a good legend?"

Lance then looked towards Saji with a questioning look on his face.

"You mind showing me your hand?"

"Uh, sure."

Lance narrowed his eyes at Saji's after directing it towards him, for a second Lance's eyes seemed to glow with a pale white light. As he continued to examine Saji's right arm. Once he was finished, Lance closed his eyes for a second and smirked a bit.

"You don't have to worry about it much there was no adverse effect on your body if anything this should make you even stronger in the future. If those who get involved with either the Sekiryuutei or the Hakuryuukou, then those around them will go through a mysterious development. And considering that the Absorption Line is made from just one piece of Vritra's soul absorbing the blood from the Sekiryuutei must have stirred him awake."

Lance explained to Saji as he stepped away from him.

"You know it always kinds of disturbed me how easily you can read about a person's sacred gear."

"Huh? I've been told that a lot."

Since that part of their conversation had already finished, they decided to change the subject towards their normal school activities.

"So what activities will you be doing Hyoudou?"

"I'm doing the three-legged race. It's been decided that I'm doing it with Asia."

"Ku! You seriously are a lucky bastard! I'm doing the bread-eating race."

Saji said as he glared at Issei with a bit of jealousy shown on his face after hearing what activity that Issei will be doing as compared to him. As Saji was complaining he felt a sudden cold chill going down his spine, just then the spectacled president and vice-president who stared at the only male in their group with their glasses shining dangerously.

"Saji what are you doing? We will be checking the setting of each of the tents, so follow us quickly."

"We, the student council, lack manpower anyway so please work."

Both Sona and Tsubaki informed him in an almost too stoic tone, something that sent an even more cold chill down his spine.

"Y-Yes Kaichou! Fuku-Kaichou!"

"Hey, Sona-chan."

Lance called out as he waved towards her, seeing him caused Sona to softened a bit into one belonging to a girl her age and she waved back towards him. Seeing the look on her face caused Saji to inch a bit towards Lance and whispered.

"Hey, Lance since you and Kaichou are close. Do you think that you can ask her to calm down a bit with our―?"

"What was that Saji?"

Sona asked returning to her usual demeanor.

"Nothing, here I come!"

Saji ran in the direction of Sona and Tsubaki while waving his hand towards both of them.

[-Vritra aye.]

Both Lance and Issei could hear Ddraig speaking out loud enough for just them to hear his voice.

"Hmm? Ddraig, what do you mean?"

[The Prison Dragon or at least a piece of his soul had been sealed inside this child's body has begun to awaken. The being known as a Dragon King has begun to awaken even this state…no matter the level it's almost nearly impossible to take out one of those dragons completely.]

Avon answered Ddraig's question from the holster wear Lance kept him placed in.

[Close to you, there are Fafnir and Vritra. And you have met with Tannin. Looks like this host has strong ties with each of the Dragon-Kings.]

Issei couldn't help, but admit that he hated when Ddraig went into his own world and not answering the question that he asked.

* * *

"Asia! Did your oppai develop during the summer holiday?"

"Kyaa! Kiryuu-san! Please don't grope them!"

Another conversation caught his attention as Issei turned his head towards Kiryuu who was currently sexually assaulting Asia by groping her still developing breast from behind. Both Issei and Lance stared annoyingly at her spectacled pervert.

"Ise-kun, you sure became friends with perverts."

"*Sigh* Asia! Let's practice!"

Issei said has he got Kiryuu off of her and grasp her hand for a second, causing the cute blonde flush a bit. But, she agreed that the two of them needed to practice for the three-legged race together if they were going to win.

"Y-Yes!"

Asia responded nervously as she bowed her head in the direction of her perverted friend and went over towards Issei who held rope used to tie their legs together in his hand. After joining the others who were practicing for the Three-Legged Race, Issei could immediately tell that their rhythm when they ran was a bit off.

"Okay, let's do it immediately Asia!"

Issei said energetically as he tied their legs together, once that was done she put her hand on his hip and he did the same. Once they together Issei could smell how nice her hair was and how soft she held as he touched her side. Shaking off those thoughts, Issei prepped himself for the race and started to move forward.

"Now, one, two…."

While the two of them moved forward, their legs became tangled and unbalanced before they fell onto the ground. Then―

SLIP!

They slipped onto the ground, not wanting Asia to get hurt due to the fall, Issei fixed his balance and Asia fell down on top of him.

"Uoo!"

"Kyaa!"

"…H-Hmm…Looks like I need to keep my rhythm the same as Asia's."

When Issei looked up to see if she was okay, he noticed that she had a red face almost as if she was trying to endure something. Issei then felt something really stop being transmitted to his right hand and he finally realized that he had groped Asia's breasts.

"S-Sorry! It wasn't on purpose!"

"…I-It's alright. I'm okay. But please tell me you will touch them beforehand…. I also need to get ready for it―"

"Alright, then let's―"

CHILLS!

Issei felt an almost unbearably cold chill going down his spine, but it was almost as if this level of killing intent was only being directed at him since no one around him noticed. When he turned his head towards the source what he saw terrified him. The one who was staring down at him from the top of the school building was Christian wearing an expressionless look, but his eyes seemed to shine dangerously.

"Is there something wrong Ise-san?"

Asia questioned fully unaware that her father was sending killing intent in Issei's direction. Issei only shakily turned towards her.

"L-Let's resume our practice then."

Wanting to get rid of this feeling and onto something else, Issei decided to just continue his practice with Asia.

"Y-Yes. But I'm sorry. I'm not that good with sports."

Asia felt down since she thought that she was just holding Issei back.

"Don't worry. We just need to have the same rhythm. It's teamwork."

"T-Teamwork?"

Asia bends her neck cutely. Seeing that it sent a great feeling through him, but it didn't last as Issei felt Christian increasing his killing intent. At this point, even Ddraig felt a bit unnerved by this killing intent being sent by the current Ambrosius Family Head.

"Y-Yes, teamwork! Let's let our voice out together and move step by step. We will run after we get used to it."

"Yes."

Asia cheerfully agreed with him as Issei could sense that the killing intent directed at him decreasing, which caused him to release a sigh of relief.

"Then let's do it once more!"

"Yes!"

Like this, they started by getting their rhythm right.

* * *

After school, that same day inside of the K.O.C Club, the members of the club was lounging around in the club after their current requests were finished. Since joining the club, they were getting requests mainly asking for the assistance of Yumi, Jeanne and Yuuma due to them being new transfer students; Yumi would mainly get requests from the members of the Female Kendo Club, Jeanne would normally get requests from students needing advice when it came to becoming more noticeable and being more opened, while Yuuma had received requests from those who wanted a new look.

Due to the students knowing about intelligence, Lance would get requests from students wanting help with their homework or with fixing some equipment and sometimes he would help them learn how to be better cooks. Xenovia, on the other hand, would get requests from other sports club for her to assist them with training.

The only one who seemed to not get the most requests out of them was Irina, which caused her to be a bit saddened; but the requests that the ones that she would get would be from those wanting someone to talk about.

"I can't wait for the sports festival."

Xenovia said excitedly looking forward to the upcoming sports festival.

"Wow, you look really hyped Xeno-chan."

"Of course I am, this is a brand new experience for me. I never thought that of enjoying a festival like this during my time in the church."

"I know right Xenovia, I'm happy that I came back to my hometown. Right, Lance-kun?"

Irina questioned as she looked in his direction, but what she saw was Lance purely focusing on the screen of his personal computer. Based on his screen, he looked to be working on different kinds of projects that held almost his whole attention with different codes running down the screen.

"Wonder what he's working on."

Jeanne wondered.

"Considering the fact this is Lance-kun we're talking about, then it's complicated." Yumi had replied as she stared at him. "You know that he sometimes gets caught in his own little world whenever he works on anything."

"If he's anything like Tou-sama, then nothing there's nothing that can distract him."

Yuuma replied as she reminisced about all the time that Azazel would work on projects concerning sacred gears or anything else related to divine creations. And about all the time that he could be shut off from anything that happened outside his work.

"Then why don't we test that theory?"

Jeanne asked with a bit of a mischievous smile. Picking up her backpack from the ground, Jeanne took out a sheet of white paper from inside. The rest of them looked at Jeanne with a curious look on their face as she began to fold, tear and construct the paper into a familiar shape. Examining it, the piece of paper looked like a ninja star.

"Such splendid crafting skill."

"I didn't know, Jeanne-chan knew how to make origami."

Both Xenovia and Irina commented as they stared at the ninja star in wonder and admiration, while Yumi only smiled wryly at their comments. Since getting to know one another, both Irina and Jeanne immediately hit it off as friends as such neither of them used any serious honorifics.

"You really are childish." Yuuma sighed.

"Just watch this," Jeanne spoke out childishly. Holding it skillfully in her hand, Jeanne directed it in the direction of Lance who still had his attention on his computer screen. With a single swift motion of her wrists, Jeanne launched it in his direction. It sailed perfectly in the air without fail flying in the direction of Lance's forehead.

Arriving in front of him, in a single swift movement, Lance caught the ninja star in the air in-between his index and middle finger. Taking a single glance away from his laptop screen, Lance looked in their direction with a wondering gaze. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Yuuma, Yumi, Xenovia, and Irina instantly pointed in Jeanne, who then made a look of being betrayed.

"Traitors!"

Neither of them responded to the hurt tone that came from Jeanne, who was currently being stared at by Lance; while he spun the paper-made ninja start in-between his fingers. At the stare being sent at her Jeanne only laughed nervously, while trying to play it off.

"Hahaha, how did you know Lance-kun?"

"I took Elaine's advice, I decided to work on daily circulating my ki internally to subtly increase my other traits and learned how to restore my stamina. I've actually been doing this without anyone noticing on the way to school, in the middle of classes, lunch and even during club meetings. Doing this she explained that I could shorten the time needed to do this in combat situations." Lance explained. This was a basic necessity for someone who desired to become a Paladin since they mainly fight against High-Tier Monsters and since most of their battles would last a considerable amount of time. "This is a daily training method the Paladins developed to be prepared for fighting high-tier monsters. Also, Jeanne-chan."

"Y-Yes, Lance-kun."

The tone of her voice sounded as if she were scared of what he might say.

"You're getting better at making these."

He didn't sound mad at all as he spun this ninja star around on the tip of his finger. Seeing the look on his face, Jeanne couldn't help but let out a slight sigh.

"So, Lance-sama about the conversation from the other day."

"What conversation?" Yuuma asked in curiously.

"It's about the missing numbers in my brave saints," Lance answered as he looked away from the screen on his computer. "Well, I heard from about someone from the Greek Faction and will probably head there next week. I heard about someone from the Greek Faction and we will probably be heading there next week. I also received a message from one of the Four Great Seraph, so in a couple days we'll be heading to Heaven."

Those words caused a surprised look to appear on most of their faces.

"W-We're actually going to Heaven."

Xenovia spoke out with a surprised yet ecstatic tone one deserving for a girl her age, there were stars in her eyes. Taking note of the expression on her former partner's face, Irina nodded her head in agreement.

"Ufufu, you're right to be excited Xenovia! When I went to Heaven and examined many pure angels, I almost fainted from the experience!"

"Oooooh, I want to go to Heaven!"

Jeanne spoke out in an excited bubbly tone, her excitement for the oncoming experience was shared with by Yumi who nodded her head in agreement. The only one of them who wasn't as excited as this news was Yuuma who only turned her head. Realizing that Yuuma might not be able to join them there, Yumi looked in her direction.

"Wait, you can't join us can you?"

"I'm pretty sure, as of now neither Devils nor Fallen Angels can enter Heaven," Yuuma answered without a bit of emotion in her voice. "I doubt that a fallen angel-hybrid like myself should go there anywhere. Besides, that might be around the same time that I would have to return to Grigori a bit."

Everyone looked at Yuuma with the same unreadable look on her face, neither of them could tell if she was lying or not. Even Lance who knew her for a longer period had no way of telling whether she was lying. Desiring for the subject to be changed, Yuuma thought of something else that concerned their new lives as Angels.

"Well, on another matter. Aren't you guys starting Angel's jobs?"

"Gabriel-sama mentioned that before we were reincarnated as angels."

Yumi answered.

"Their jobs as angels will start on a later date."

"So, Lance-kun what were you―?"

At that moment, all their phones rang at the same time and they each knew exactly what the meant for them. Sighing a bit to himself, Lance closed his computer and stood up from behind his desk.

"Let's head out."

* * *

Leaving from school when the sun started to set, Lance and his fellow club members used a special magic circle to head towards a hideout located in a forest outside the Devil's territory. Just before the left from club activities, all of them received an assignment to exterminate more people who belong to the Old Maou Faction; based on the information that they were given, one of their leaders was also supposed to be there.

So this was an opportunity for them to eliminate one of their leaders and potentially capture them.

Currently, all of them walked deeper into the forest dressed in their combat clothes.

"So, how's Asia-chan?"

The ones who Lance questioned was Xenovia, Irina and Jeanne. These three were the main people aside from Kiryuu who Asia could freely talk without worrying.

"She's still a bit nervous about this Diodora Astaroth."

"It's one thing to be interested in someone, it's another to be a full blown stalker."

"We also heard that they're also facing him next."

Xenovia answered him along with Jeanne and Irina, as they continued to head towards their intended location. It was just found out after school ended that the Gremory Group's next opponent for the Youth Rating Game Tournament was Diodora Astaroth.

"I have no doubt that they can handle him, but I'm more worried about the mental impact that this is having on Asia-chan. I mean, this is essentially the guy who caused her to be kicked out from the Church in the first place and caused her to be known as a witch, to begin with."

"That is something that I wish that I could take back."

Xenovia mumbled to herself still feeling regret about how she treated Asia when they first met, and how Asia treats Xenovia had a friend only adds to those feelings of regret.

Arriving at their location, Lance met with a familiar silver-haired young woman dressed in a set of armor that Lance recognized as belonging only to a Valkyrie. This was Rossweisse who Lance met during the meeting after Kuroka and Bikou arrived in the Underworld during the party held for the youth devils.

"Hey, Rossweisse-san."

Hearing her name being called, she faced Lance with a smile forming on her face. She was generally happy to be able to see Lance again considering how well the two of them go along with one another the first time that they met.

"Ah, hello again. Lance-san."

Rossweisse greeted him with a smile on her face, but she was also greeted with the curious gaze that came from the woman behind him.

"Lance-kun who is this?"

Yumi was the first to ask feeling a bit curious about the woman standing in front of them, mainly due to her not being too familiar with the presence that she felt from her.

"Yes, this is Rossweisse, a Valkyrie who works as a bodyguard for the King of the Norse Gods, Odin-sama. She's also highly talented in using Norse Magic."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Rossweisse said as she looked towards the others with a kind smile.

"Well, this is Xenovia, Yumi, and Jeanne, all of them are reincarnated angels a part of my set of Brave Saints." Lance introduced as he then directed his attention towards Yuuma. "And this is Yuuma, the daughter of the Governor General of the Fallen Angels."

"Oh, you three are apart of the Brave Saints that Lance-san had received. And the daughter of Azazel-sama."

"While I would want to continue to talk with your, there is another issue that I'd like to take care of before that could happen."

Rossweisse nodded in agreement as she turned towards the base being used by the Devils of the Old Maou Faction.

"From the information that we received, there are a number of both mid and high-class devils inside along with one of the descendants of the original Maou. I was sent on this mission to give support to the team being sent by the leaders of the Three Factions, but I didn't think it would be Lance-san. I was also informed to gather whatever information that we could find inside the base."

The silver-haired valkyrie explained the basis of this mission to them with Lance thinking about how to approach this situation.

"Lance-sama how should we proceed?"

Xenovia asked as she begun to proper Durandal to be drawn, along with everyone else.

"It wouldn't be a wise idea to just barge in through the front door like we did before, so we should disrupt them so they won't have the time to strategies."

"How should we do that?"

Jeanne questioned, Lance smirked a bit as he cracked both his knuckles and proceeded to step ahead of them.

"I can handle that with this."

Holding his hand out, Lance gathered a mass of light particles around his hand that soon formed as a ball of light. Just before the end of the summer break, he gained some advice about using his light powers straight from his mother and that allowed him to gain a better understanding of forming light weapons.

"Now, connecting to the Avalon Syntax," Lance mumbled as an emblem formed on the back of his hand. Soon a number of calculations started to circle around the orb of light in different directions. In response to this, the orb of light increased in size. The woman around him looked at the orb in his hand with a look of wonder.

Nodding to himself after it seemed that everything was completed, Lance pulled his hand back before launching the orb in the direction of their hideout. As it flew in that direction, Lance manipulated its direction by making different movements with his hand. Making it towards the entrance, the orb of light phased through the door almost like it wasn't there.

From there they stood they could already sense the people inside making a commotion of what just appeared in front of them.

"Alright, after you hear the BOOM that is when we all attack."

"What BO―?"

DOOOOOON!

Before Rossweisse could finish her question, all loud small-scale explosion could be heard from inside of the building. That was their signal to attack.

"Alright, let's go!"

[Right!]

* * *

Without hesitating, they charged the building all at once. Breaking in through the front door, the inside of the hideout didn't look too damaged due to the explosion. This was due to this attack being mainly used for stunning a devil, while not killing them. Entering inside the hideout the first of them to attack was Xenovia who pulled Durandal from its dimensional storage.

"Hah!" Xenovia slashed one of the devils who was stunned immediately eliminating them using her holy sword. After killing that devil, she continued with her malicious assault on the devils who remained stunned feeling that those would need to be eliminated first before they recovered from being stunned.

Charging forward using her god-speed was Yumi wielding Masamune closing the distance at one of the devils who were stunned and precisely cut them down. Though one of the male devils who wasn't stunned due to Lance's attack launched a block of demonic-power one the same level as a high-class devil. Yumi swiftly quickly dodged the attack and charged at the high-class devil who had attacked her before creating a number of afterimages to confuse him.

The devil continued to launch blocks and blocks of demonic-power at Yumi, but each attack only hit the after images she created. Before he could even react, Yumi immediately cut him down with Masamune and continued on with her attack on the rest of them.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Jeanne let out cheerful breath after breath as she danced through the crowds of devil using her holy sword that had been inscribed with magic symbols. This was a method that Jeanne developed to better combine her magic with her holy swords, but this was still in its development phase. Clenched one of her holy swords in her hands, Jeanne released a holy wave from them making contact with one of the devils. One of the devils who survived to attack back by firing off a blast of flames from their hands, but was stopped after a halo of light wrapped tightly around their wrist.

"You're not laying a hand on my friend!"

This was done by Irina who was flying in the air using her angel wings.

"Thanks, Iri-chan!"

Jeanne called out as she waved her holy sword in the direction of Irina who waved back. The ace of Michael summoned a light spear in her hand and started to cut down the devils around her.

"I'm also apart of this group as well."

Rossweisse called out as she flew into the air using magic and summoned a numerous array of magic circles that originated from the norse faction. As Lance dealt with the devils around him using nothing but his normal combat capabilities combined with his light weapons, he noticed the different symbols used in her magic circle.

"That's an amazing number of norse magics. And also―"

Lance watched as Rossweisse unleashed a number of different elements that ranged from fire, wind, lightning, thunder, light, and ice that fell down light raindrops. Each of these attacks piercing through and cleared out the original number of devils by a large number. With the combined strength or all of them, they continued dropped the number of enemies.

As Lance knocked down another enemy devil, he made a curious look on his face.

"I don't think that these guys are the leader here, then where are―"

Sensing a mass of demonic-power beyond anything produced by any of these devils, Lance glanced over towards Yuuma who was easily dispatched with the crowd of devils around her with nothing, but her light spears.

"These guys aren't much of―"

"Yuuma!"

Hearing Lance's call caught her attention, it was then that she sensed it.

Before she could even react to it, a mass of demonic-power was headed purely in her direction. Even if she could summon her azure dragon spear, she wouldn't have been able to completely block the attack in time. It was then that Lance appeared before her with his hand held outwards towards the attack and activated a strong barrier.

"Tsk."

Making a sound with his mouth, Lance redirected the demonic blast upwards launching it into the air.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yea."

After he made sure that she was alright, Lance glared forward at the person who launched that blast of demonic power at Yuuma. Standing before them was a good-looking black-haired male with his hair tied in a small ponytail, with violet eyes; he was dressed in black clothing worn only by nobles with dark belts and motifs. At a glance, he could tell that this male devil possessed power beyond any of the devils around here.

"So, you mind introducing yourself."

Lance called out, much to the male devil's annoyance.

"I am Creuserey Asmodeus, the blood-relative of the True-Maou Asmodeus." Creuserey started as he surrounded himself in a mass of demonic-power. "And I am here to eliminate the abominations standing in front of me."

The ones who Creuserey referred to were both Lance and Yuuma who were those of higher positions for both the angels and fallen angels. So most would see both of them as an odd existence, this mainly includes those amongst the Old Maou Faction. Both Lance and Yuuma took no regard to the comment made about them, the two of them only stared at him blankly.

"Well, hello to you too. You guys at the Old Maou Faction really don't know much about manners do you?"

Yuuma replied with a blank look on her face.

"So, why exactly did you attack Yuuma?"

"I'm here to enact my vengeance on Azazel by killing his daughter for Cattleya Leviathan, then annihilate you hated angel."

Hearing his comment caused them the reminisce about the dark-skinned devil who that fought during the peace meeting. Though it caused Lance to step forward in front of the fellow hybrid and begun to approach the Maou-Descendant.

"If you have an issue with Azazel, then take it up with Azazel," Lance said as his eyes sharpened as he got in front of Creuserey and glared at him with his eyes shining with a sharp green glow. "But, if you try and take whatever issue you have with her…then as both a Knight and as a person who cares about her. I'll definitely beat you down."

Hearing his response caused Yuuma to blush a bit since she never thought that those words would come out of his mouth. Creuserey stared back at him covering himself in his own demonic power, while Lance covered himself in a green aura.

"Y-You insolent little―"

"I'm pretty sure that you guys are the ones being insolent."

Opening his hand, Creuserey gathered demonic power around his hand and he attempted to fire it off at him point blank. Similar to his last battle with a stray, he activated a barrier that nullified parts of his demonic power, while the rest of it went passed the barrier forming a slight cut on Lance's cheek. But, due to the potency of his demonic attacks, Lance was unable to nullify it completely. Though the wound still closed up. Seeing that his attack being mostly nullified by Lance, he narrowed his eyes and spread his devil wings to gain some distance away from him.

"Tsk, he nullified my attack!" Creuserey shouted out loud with annoyance. "No, I have received a snake directly from Ophis and now my demonic power has risen to that of my great ancestor! I shall not be defeated by an abomination like you!"

Shouting out loud, Creuserey gathered a mass of demonic power around him and began to unleash a barrage of demonic bullets. Responding to the attacks being launched at him, Lance summoned the very same emblem from before and started to run more ki throughout his entire body. Forming around him was a total of twenty light orbs around him in the air and each of them was launched directly at him like high-speed arrows. Each of them pierced through the demonic bullets launched at him.

 _"Home in."_ As if responding to that unspoken request, the light arrows that maintained their shape changed their direction and aimed at the remaining bullets taking care of all of them. Seeing that his attack was being dealt with Creuserey launched another attack, which Lance immediately dodged using his speed that was beyond that of even Kiba and Van. Creuserey kept his attention on him attempting to locate him, but he had a great deal of difficulty keeping up with him.

Unbeknownst to him, Lance summoned another set of light orbs around him, but instead of moving they stayed completely still. Seeing that he continued to dodge his attacks, Creuserey let out a shout of annoyance.

"Speedy little bastard!" Creuserey shouted before turning his attention towards Xenovia and the others who were still attacking the rest of the remaining devils. "Fine, then I'll attacks your little friends."

He directed his next attack in their direction, then launched a barrage of attacks towards them. Looking towards them, Lance reached towards his holster pulling out the Avalon Drakon.

"I'm leaving the rest to you, Avon!"

[Right!]

Lance threw him in the direction of the blasts of demonic power while glowing with a silver-white light and soon he transformed into his true form. Standing in front of the attack, the blue jewel embedded in his forehead started to glow with a bright light. Soon enough a large energy shield was formed covering the others in it. Once Creuserey's demonic attacks made contact with it, the attack's aftershock pushed Avon back a bit. He seemed to be struggling a bit with defending them from this attack from the look on his face.

[Lance, this level of attack is a bit out of my current level.]

Avon said in a bit of a strained voice.

"Your complaint has been noted."

Creuserey glanced and noticed Lance in front of him with his fist pulled back as if responding to a certain command the light spheres around him started to spiral his arm towards his fist. Seeing his attack preparing to be aimed at him, Creuserey activated a defensive barrier to block the attack.

Making contact with the barrier, Lance's fist was momentarily stopped, but he continued to force his fist forward in the direction of its target.

A cracking noise could be heard from the barrier formed by Creuserey and Lance planted his fist in the face of the Maou descendant. Due to the not only the force of Lance's fist but also due to his light being added to it; he felt pain transmitted throughout his entire body. As he fell down towards the ground, Creuserey coughed out blood from his mouth.

"D-Dammit!"

Noticing that he was caught in a bind since most of the devils there had already been taken care of and caught by the girls already. Creuserey glanced towards a room located at the corner of the room and unleashed a fireball that destroyed the door along with whatever was in it. This action caught the attention of those inside the room, as they questioned to themselves why he could even go through the trouble.

"Creuserey-sama escape quickly!"

Another devil who wasn't yet caught launched a barrage of ice attacks made from demonic power in his direction. Jumping back from the attack letting the ice to pierce the wall, in that instance, Creuserey used the opportunity to get away using a teleportation circle.

"Tch, he got away."

"Lance-sama everything on this end is almost done."

"Alright, bind all of them using your powers and…." Lance started but stopped after he noticed that one of the remaining devils stood back up and launched a blast of fire magic towards Xenovia. "Xenovia watch out!"

Xenovia turned around to block the attack with Durandal, which she succeeded in accomplishing, however, in that moment the flames continued to spread out burning her hands in the process. "Kuh!" Xenovia let out a grunt of pain as her hands were burned from the attack forcing her to drop Durandal on the ground. She made an attempt to pick it up but was unable to hold it correctly.

Taking this opportunity, the remaining devils stood back up and launched a combined assault at Xenovia who still couldn't pick up Durandal. Yumi, on the other hand, charged in her direction picking Durandal up from the ground and gripped it by its hilt. Picking it up, Durandal did not unleash the same violent and rampaging surge of power that it did when Xenovia used it. Instead, it emitted a quiet and peaceful surge of power.

This was something that its actual wielder took notice of.

"You're not laying a hand on our queen."

Yumi called out as she slashed Durandal using its momentum to unleash a wave that sliced apart the devils who tried to attack her, but also cutting off a part of the building in two. Seeing that they had been dealt with, Yumi calmed her stance and turned towards Xenovia with her hands held out.

"Are you alright, Xenovia?"

Despite hearing her question, it took Xenovia a while to respond to her.

She only nodded her hand not taking Yumi's gesture and instead stood back up on her own. Even knowing that Yumi was only being nice, her mind only went back towards how she wielded Durandal better than herself who's its actual wielder. Yumi could only stare at her with a bit of a confused look on her face.

"Xenovia all you alright?"

Lance questioned as he immediately headed in her direction, then he saw the slight burns that were on her hands.

"Let me see your hands."

Without answering him, she motioned his hand towards him and he took her hand into his. Lance then started to his ki to treat her injuries, though this was far from being proper treatment.

"This should take care of it, but I suggest asking Asia to heal the rest of it."

"Thanks."

She replied in a low-tone, before glancing towards Yumi who wordlessly handed Durandal over to her.

Xenovia reached her hand out to take Durandal back but momentarily stopped before taking it in her hands and putting it back in its dimensional storage. Lance could only stare wordlessly at the out of character look on her face, but before he could ask it.

"Lance-san, we may have an issue."

It was Rossweisse who started to approach him with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong."

"I checked the room that devil took the time to destroy before leaving and it took to have been filled with a bunch of files, but there is nothing that salvageable. Most of everything here is too burned to even attempt to normally decipher."

"Damn, it must have been something important if he took the time to even destroy it…it must have had something to do with their future plans. We might as well send whatever we can to the researchers back at Grigori to see if they can find something out."

Lance said as he started to walk towards the files that they could at least attempt to read.

* * *

They sent whatever files that they could salvage and sent them back to Grigori to see if any of them could get any information from them. Once their assignment was finished, they walked back to the Du Lac Residence. Lance had even informed Azazel of what happened with Creseyrus and even thanked him for protecting his daughter, which was something that he didn't think that he would hear from him due to their relationship. Yet, it only proved that his daughter was far more important than his own pride.

"Hehehe, I wonder how I should thank my Hero-kun."

Yuuma said cheerfully as she hugged onto his arm, while they continued to walk home. No one even bothered to say anything about it, even Xenovia who remained a bit unnerved about what happened. It damaged her pride as the wielder of Durandal after seeing that Yumi used it a lot better than herself.

"Are you alright, Xeno-chan?"

Jeanne questioned with a bit of worry in her voice.

None of them was used to seeing her like this, Xenovia would normally be more lively than this; it was even like her anticipation for the upcoming sports festival had also diminished. Xenovia only waved off their concern with her now healed hand thanks with Asia.

"I'm alright, it isn't something to be concerned about."

She spoke in an unconvincing tone.

"So, what was that unique formula that you used?"

Rossweisse who hadn't returned to Asgard yet continued to follow them due to her own curiosity, Lance then turned towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, that was a new technique that I developed. I call it the Avalon Syntax. When I use it can basically freely program my light power to do a certain task, I can also modify, control them or add a different attribute to them, like adding either lightning or whatever element to them."

"But, it's more than that right."

From the tone that came from Rossweisse was a bit more excitable than it was before as if she found someone who she could have a 'normal' conversation with.

"From the magic circle that you used before, I could tell that there were a number of intricate formulas and other calculations originating from our norse system of sorcery. I could tell from them that it properly channels the flow of your magic power so that too much power won't be wasted. Your magic technique is highly well-made, but there are some symbols that he didn't recognize."

"Those were high-level angel-styled symbols from out system of magic, using it I can further stabilize my light powers and allows me better over control them. And you're right based on the different formulas and calculations that I had added to it, there are also more versatile ways for me to use it whether it's in combat or for anything else. I may also be able to invent my own unique spells or techniques."

Everyone could only stare at the two of them as they continued to talk about magic, neither of them could even come up with a way to approach them. Lance only continued on explaining how amazing he thought her magic technique was.

"Mine isn't as amazing as yours, I can tell that you put a lot of hard work and dedication in your magic formula so that it restrains the amount of magical power that you would normally require for your spells to the limit. I can also tell that it strengthens them both offensively and defensively at the same time. I haven't even gotten my technique finished yet, plus since there are still some formulas and symbols that I need to add into it before I can fully utilize it."

"I'm sure that you can fully complete it, I never met another magician as talent as you when it comes to using utilizing magic originating from our faction and I never met someone who could accurately tell what my magic technique was made up of. If you don't mind could I take a look at the formulas that you used."

"Only if you promise to let me examine yours."

Taking this chance, Yumi leaned towards Yuuma and whispered.

"I can't tell if they're flirting or not."

"Me neither."

Both of the magic specialists continued their conversation with one another, Jeanne who got interested in it inched close towards Rossweisse.

"Since you're knowledgeable about magic, do you think that you can help me with mine?"

"Hey, I thought I was your magic teacher."

"I'm not saying that you're not a bad teacher, it's just that you can sometimes go into different subjects that I can understand."

"I will do as much as I can, Jeanne-san."

Her comment struck Lance a bit, with Rossweisse agreeing to teacher Jeanne as much as she could about magic.

Though sensing an odd presence coming from behind them, Lance moved his hand in a single instant along with a sudden flash of light. As he moved his hand back, it looked almost as if he was attempting to brush Jeanne's hair behind her ear. Seeing this caused Jeanne to be a bit confused so the two of them stopped moving and she just stared at him with a wondering look on her face.

"Uh, what're doing Lance-kun?"

"Just getting a good look at your cute face."

Lance played it off just like that, not that he was lying about the fact that he thought that she was not only beautiful but also cute. Hearing him caused her cheeks to turn a shade of pink and she became bashful placing both hands on her cheek.

"Oh, Lance-kun you're such a flirt."

"Hahaha, yes…I am."

Lance continued to walk forward with the rest of them, while he carried an unknown object in his hand and took a short glance behind him. He still was unable to see anything, but he still could feel as if he were being glared at from a far away distance.

* * *

On a building further away from them there was a light spear that Lance threw in that single instant impaled on the side of an individual who remained hidden in darkness, but they formed an almost sickening smile on their face. Placing their hand on their cheek near the wound caused by the light spear, he wiped away the blood that had seeped from the wound with an annoyed glare.

"That filthy bastard, but don't worry both of them will soon be mine. A blonde nun and a blonde saint."

Saying those words to themselves they let out a slight laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the thirty-first chapter of The Magic Knight, their preparation for their upcoming Sports Festival with some changes to it. The same as always Issei and Asia training for the [Three-Legged Race], like always Issei accidentally groped Asia and then sensed the killing intent being sent by her overprotective father. Lancelot and others will be going to Heaven possibly after the mess with the Gremory and Astaroth is finished. His own unique magic technique was also introduced in the story and it shall be used further in the other chapter.**

 **All of them then had a mission along with Rossweisse concerning the Old Maou Faction and they met up with Creuserey Asmodeus, with Lancelot also showcasing his new technique. At the end of the chapter, someone attempted to attack Jeanne with whatever that device was. Wonder who that person was. Since there are a lot of people who want Tamamo-no-Mae as his contracted creature and since the idea sounds appealing, then I shall make it happen. I also decided to add Lint into his Brave Saints, but I don't know what card to give her.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat, Kiyome.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya, Karlamine.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot**

 **Queen: Xenovia**

 **Jack:**

 **Ten: Chrono**

 **Nine: Akame Kirigakure**

 **Eight: Alex Iskandar**

 **Seven: Rossweisse**

 **Six: Ariel Light**

 **Five: Chelia Mathers**

 **Four: Percy Mycenae**

 **Three:**

 **Two: Jeanne**

 **Ace: Yumi**

 **Joker:**


	31. Asia's Worries

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Wacko12: I've actually been considering someone else to be his Joker. Not that I don't think Escanor is an absolute boss character.**

 **Hellspam: It does sound like something that he would do. Yea, you mess with a member of their team than their armed and ready to deal anyone. That does sound like an interesting way to introduce him into the story. I will make sure that her introduction will be an enjoyable one. And I did consider making her his Jack.**

 **Guest: I never heard about that before. But, I can just hear what Issei might have said if Freed came to in front of them again. It would probably have gone like [Why won't you just stay dead?!] or something like that. Freed would be an interesting opponent to deal with.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Sorry about that, I was having a bit of trouble with writing the chapter. I have already thought about other Hero descendants to add into the Hero Faction.**

 **King0fPowers: That is something I don't think that he can do. I don't know either, compared to Diodora and other former antagonists, Raiser has the most character development. I think that he is only interested in Saints, like Asia and Jeanne. You're right, but there will be something going on during their Rating Game. Their fight was interesting, despite being descendants of the original Four Maou, they never showed as much talent or power as Vali did. Azazel did see that fight as a mean for testing his Pseudo Balance Breaker. I thought of the Avalon Syntax after reading about Ajuka's Kankara Formula; it allows him to control his light powers along with allowing him to add in different attributes; with enough practice then he would be able to…it's full capabilities. Those abilities aren't exactly only exclusive to them. If he was reintroduced into the story, I don't think that they would allow him to live much longer.**

 **Guest 2: That sounds like a hilarious idea, the moment when they're in the heat of combat, then out of nowhere they're interrupted.**

 **Guest 3: If it were him then Diodora would be more into the idea of breaking an actual angel who is also a saint.**

 **Guest 4: That actually sounds like something he would want to do, but I think that I could make that idea work.**

 **Naruto: Well, thanks for spoiling that first part for me…I actually wanted to wait until the full translation was done.**

 **Tamm: Thanks.**

* * *

 **Asia's Worries**

[One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.]

Both Issei and Asia spoke in unison as they ran forward together practicing for the Three-Legged Race today. Since neither of them had much rhythm with one another they decided to practice every morning behind the gymnasium of the new school building. Assisting them with their practicing was Xenovia who returned to her usual self and clapped her hands at a certain rhythm.

Lance was also there dressed in the same gym clothes as the rest of them.

"Auu! One, two! Hauuu! Three, four!"

Asia tried to desperately follow him since athletics wasn't much of her thing at the moment and Issei is much faster than him. Training over the summer caused Issei to realize one thing, daily training would allow them to get one step ahead and get even better. Seeing their progress Xenovia nodded her head with a satisfied look.

"Yes. You guys have quite a good rhythm now. Now let's have you guys run as if it's the actual race."

Xenovia said to them as she fixed the rope that connected their legs together with one another.

While she was doing that, Issei looked and noticed the look of gloom on Asia's face.

"…."

Issei could only consider that it concerned their upcoming match with Diodora Astaroth. Being unable to handle it, Issei just decided to ask her out.

"Asia, tell me what is concerning you."

Hearing Issei's request, Asia put on a confused look and then told him after thinking about her response after a short moment.

"…I don't regret saving that person back then."

Issei already knew that Asia saved a wounded Devil during her time as a member of the Church and due to that she was treated as a heretic. Losing her place amongst them, Asia experienced different painful experiences due to that incident. Hearing about the incident, it only rose more questions. Like why the Devil―Diodora Astaroth was there, to begin with in the church's territory, to begin with.

The only thing that he did know was that it didn't matter whether he was a devil or not, Asia still would have saved him no matter what, because that's just who she is. But, it was due to that incident that her entire life changed. Issei thought about the possibilities of her returning to her former life, but then other things started to run through her mind.

"…Ise-san?"

Asia asked as she looks into his face.

"You had a very serious expression just now. …You also looked sad…."

"…Hey, Asia. If you were able to get your old lifestyle back, what would you do?"

"….."

Asia gets shocked and opens her eyes wide to the question that Issei asked.

Even though he might end up losing Asia if she says [I want to go back], but he was thinking about this for her sake and not his own. As Issei got ready for her answer his heart raced at a fast pace, his hand that was connected to her own started to get sweaty.

"I won't go back."

Asia had a smile on her face and answered without any hesitation in her voice.

"I have asked Ise-san once before. I asked you [Can I stay by Ise-san's side forever?]. Ise-san, you said [Yes], to me."

It was before their fight against Riser Phenex and his Peerage during Rias' forced engagement, he did indeed remember saying that to her.

"I like this place. I also like Kuoh Academy and the Occult Research Club. I also like Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Tou-san, Onii-san, Sensei, Kiba-san, Xenovia-san, Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun, Irina-san, and Kiryuu-san. I also love …Ise-san and Ise-san's parents. The new life I started in this city is something very important, and something I greatly love which makes it so wonderful."

Hearing her answer caused Issei to berate himself. Issei himself should have known that Asia currently enjoyed her lifestyle now more than she did in her former one.

"Yeah, Asia and I will always be together! I also won't allow you to get married! Asia, don't think too much about Diodora. No matter what happens, you know that you can say no if you don't like it?"

Asia looked puzzled but then shows her saintly smile immediately.

"Yes."

"Hmm, saying that in front of her awesome brother. You really have guts, Ise-kun."

Lance said with a thumbs up and cheeky smile, while Issei only glared at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't you dare start!"

Xenovia then says with an apologetic expression as she approached Asia.

"…Asia. I want to apologize to you once again. The first time I met you, I said harsh things to you. I still regret it even now. …Asia, you treat me kindly. You said I'm your f-f-friend…."

This was one of the only rare times where one would see Xenovia's face a bit red as she approached the topic. Asia then took Xenovia's shaky hands she said with a big smile.

"Yes. Xenovia-san and I are friends."

Despite them being straightforward words to her, they held a lot of emotions behind them. As she heard those words, Xenovia's eyes became moist with tears.

"Thank you. Thank you, Asia."

Both Lance and Issei could not help but smile at the heartwarming moment that occurred between the two of them. Asia truly was a kind girl without the heart to hold any grudge against someone.

"Uuuuuu! It really is touching…."

They heard a cry coming from the side of them and Lance suddenly felt a soft sensation being pressed up against his arm. He turned his head to see Irina currently in tears after seeing the moment between the two of them.

"Irina. You also came?"

"Uuu, yes. Xenovia invited me…. She said [Mornings at Kuou Academy also feel good]. And when I arrived, I saw this beautiful friendship. This also must be because of the guidance of the Lord and Michael-sama…."

Irina who has become deeply moved starts to pray to the sky.

"If I remember, you have joined the Knights of Chivalry Club right?"

"Yes. I joined the club of my dear childhood friend. There I feel like I can help others in need!"

"Even though you have the least amount of requests compared to the rest of us."

Xenovia mumbled out with a hint of superiority in her voice, Irina who caught onto her tone glanced in her direction with a questioning look.

"Hmm, what was that Xenovia?"

"Oh, nothing. Putting that aside, let's resume our practice."

Xenovia and Irina had joined in their practice for the Three-Legged Race with them getting better and better coordination with one another.

* * *

"Well, they're certainly getting better attuned with one another."

Lance said to himself as he entered the gymnasium storage room that was located in the corner of the school grounds. Since both Issei and Asia did a lot of running since the morning, Lance volunteered to put up the equipment that they used for their practice. And since he wasn't as tired as Asia since he was far physically inclined due to his physical training since childhood, and he wanted to give her some time with Issei.

"Hmm, I gotta admit the two of them makes a great couple."

Lance added as he was prepared to leave the storage room after putting up the equipment used, however….

SLAM!

The sound of the door being closed shut; turning around, Lance noticed Xenovia standing behind him with her back facing the door. He stared at her with a wondering and confused look on his face.

"Eh, Xenovia what're you doing?"

Lance asked as he had a sudden case of déjà vu, due to the similar situation that he had been through from before.

"Lance-sama, I heard that girls my age start to flirt with other during this period."

"What're you―?"

"It means getting your breasts played around with by a boy."

Xenovia said with a plain yet serious look that didn't match this situation and caused Lance to stare at her with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't understand since her meaning of "Flirting" was a bit different from what it actually was.

"Xenovia! Don't suddenly start a conversation like that!"

"There is a girl in our class who has her breasts played with every day by her boyfriend. I researched quite a lot. And so, I thought this would be the perfect chance to do the same with my fiance."

Again her tone remained the same.

As she continued to talk about indecent things, while the expression on her face remained the same. A thought then came to mind when Lance was caught in a bind.

"W-Wait, you know you're not a normal human anymore. Since you're a reincarnated Angel you might fall."

It was true since they were indeed reincarnated angels they were held by the same rules as other pure angels in Heaven. However―

"That won't be the case with those amongst your brave saints."

The words that came from Xenovia's mouth caused him to make a blank look on his face.

"Eh, what're you talking about."

"Your brave saints were modified in a way where you can be intimate with the chosen females without the concern of any of them falling. This was one of the things told to us directly by Gabriel-sama…but, at this point I should probably refer to her as Kaa-san or just mother."

Xenovia mumbled that last part to herself with a bit of a conflicted look on her face.

"Not that I don't think you're lying, but why wouldn't she tell me that herself?"

"I told her that as your Queen, I would inform you. She also said that [Both Onii-sama and I did want my dear Angelic Child to receive his own Brave Saints, along with them being able to love him freely. But, our reasons were slightly different. Onii-sama wanted to increase Heaven's numbers and strength with children of Lancelot who inherited strong genes from his father and me, but…I just wanted adorable little grandchildren that I could dote on~]. That is what she said."

"Did you have to mimic my mother's tone of voice, which I have to admit was kind of spot on?"

"Are you not satisfied with me?"

"It's not that?"

"Then what's the issue?"

"It's just that…eh, you got me there."

After mumbling that to himself, Xenovia started to approach him reaching for the bottoms of her gym shirt. As she slowly took off her shirt revealing her skin and bra covered bust, Lance couldn't help but admire the curves on her body. A body definitely maintained due to her constant training.

"Then let's do it. I will also be practice making babies as well."

"Again, do you remember that you're still in high school? You can worry more children after graduating."

Lance reminded as he stared at her with an even deadpanned stare.

Essentially ignoring his response, Xenovia finally undid her bra that suppressed her breasts allowing for them to be free. They were quite big and her nipples were a beautiful pink. No matter how many times he saw them, Lance couldn't help but have his eyes drawn towards them.

"They are breasts which I haven't had anyone touch except Lance-sama. Do you still remember how they feel?"

Hearing her ask that question, he couldn't help but recall the details of that first experience. Before he would have thought that a woman who constantly trained her body that her skin wouldn't have been that beautiful and smooth and that her breasts felt as soft as marshmallows.

"You're really adamant about this aren't you?"

Lance asked as he started to scratch the back of his head after recovering from the slight shock that occurred beforehand. Without a hint of hesitation in himself anymore, he started to approach Xenovia with a normal smile on his face. Seeing how opened his was about this situation caused her to be a bit stung by it, but those thoughts were pushed back as she felt pressure on her chest.

"…Nnn…."

A sweet voice came out of Xenovia's mouth, as Lance began to sink his five fingers into her breast, the sound coming from her mouth almost paralyzed his brain due to how cute she sounded. Though that didn't stop him from continuing to knead her breasts using his hand. Every moment caught a soft moan to come from her mouth, in response to this arousal her nipples started to be erect. This sent a new feeling across her body that soon increased.

"Ahh…Lance-sama…."

"Xenovia, you know what I decided after the summer?"

"Huh?"

"I decided that I would accept all of your feelings and take responsibility for all of you. Especially if one of them is my fiancée."

Lance admitted as he stopped "flirting" with her. Hearing those words come from his caused her usual beautiful smile to form on her face.

"Then please take responsibility for my feelings, Lance-sama."

Xenovia said almost sensually wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned forward puckering her soft almost inviting lips. Closing their eyes, the two of them begun to lean in close towards one another.

* * *

CLANG!

The door suddenly opens.

"…I came here because you weren't coming out and….W-W-W-Wh-what are you doing in here?!"

Both of them opened their eyes as they noticed, Irina walking inside of the gym storage seeing that two of them close to one another; while Xenovia was half-naked. Seeing this Irina's face turned red as he thought that she was going to comment about them being this close.

"Do it in a b-bed! This place is filthy and is no good!"

What she said caused Lance to be a bit shocked. Since he expected her to comment on something else, but Xenovia only clicked her tongue with a hint of annoyance.

"We were this close…. Damn, Self-Proclaimed Brunette."

Those words cut Irina deep almost as if she were stabbed by a knife, tears started to stream down her face.

"D-Don't say that! I am a brunette!"

"Self-Proclaimed Angel."

Another one caused streams of tears to fall down her cheeks as she fell down on her knees crying, and started to flail her arms around.

"Waah! I am an Angel! …Lance-kun tell her to stop calling my a Self-Proclaimed Angel when I am the same angel as her. Waaaah!"

Irina continued to sit there bawling her eyes out while rubbing her eyes out.

Xenovia stared down at her former teammate with slanted eyes and a bit of a cocky smirk. Seeing this situation caused Lance to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, I guess that it could have gone…. Why do I hear electricity?"

From where he stood, Lance could hear electricity starting to crackle in the air around them that even caused the lights inside the storage closet. As he wondered what could have been the cause of this, soon enough he felt a great deal of killing intent coming from behind him. Sensing this causing him to glance behind Irina who was still recovering from the verbal assault dealt to her by Xenovia; standing behind her was Yuuma who was covered in a dark purplish aura that exuded pure coldness. Her eyes that normally exude so much confidence was now lost their shine and were now blank.

Seeing this caused Lance to come to one terrifying conclusion.

"Crap, I think she just went full yandere. Usually, it's just like 40%."

"What were you doing to my Lance-kun?"

Her question was so coldly that it sent a chill down even Lance's spine due to this being his first time seeing her like this, but it didn't affect Xenovia who soon bravely replied.

"I was spending time with my fiance."

"Uh, Xenovia. I know that you still don't know much about Japan, but it's kind of known that you don't under any circumstance antagonize a Yandere!"

Lance warned her, but Xenovia who didn't know nor cared created a dense light sword that caused the air to vibrate. She pointed her sword towards Yuuma who continued to stare at her with blank eyes.

"You're correct, I don't fully know what most of Japan's weird classes are…but I won't falter no matter what they are."

"Fufufu, you want to fight for my Lance-kun."

Yuuma asked as she summoned a dense light…hatchet! That was the first time that anyone had seen a light weapon like that. Seeing that Lance wasn't left with many options to calm her down.

"Qīnglóng! I know you can hear me! A little help here before she kills someone!"

[….]

Lance got a bit of a response, even her own partner didn't what to get involved whenever she got like this. It was unknown what happened inside that storage room, but no one dared to approach it.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

It the still the same day during the Occult Research Club's activities, inside of the club room everyone in the room sat in their seats. With Issei again being used as a personal seat by Koneko as they waited for the purpose of this meeting.

"Looks like everyone has gathered."

Confirming that everyone was there and prepared, Rias took out something that looks like a video as their club adviser Azazel stood by the monitor.

"It's a video recording that has the matches of the young devils. Our match against the Sitri group is also on it."

Rias explained, today it would be decided that they would be watching the recordings of their upcoming opponent. Seeing the looks on their faces, Azazel confirmed their expressions.

"Not just you guys, but the other Young Devils also had a game. House of the Great-King Bael and Maou Asmodeus' House of Glasya-Labolas, House of Arch-Duke Agares and Maou Beelzebub's House of Astaroth. Each of them had a match after yours. This is the recording of those matches. It's the video of your rivals so watch carefully."

[YES.]

Everyone nodded at Azazel's words.

This serious tone caused everyone to focused towards the monitor with anxious anticipation, how did the other matches go aside from the ones that they had with the Sitri Group.

"First is the match between Sairaorg…. House of Bael versus House of Glasya-Labolas."

It was the match between the Number One Youth Devil and the troublemaker from the House of Glasya-Labolas, the same house that produced the current Asmodeus. As the video of their match continued to play, the excitement that they felt before soon turned serious as they watched why Sairaorg was given the title [Number One] due to his overwhelming power.

They watch Sairaorg's other peerage members fighting against Zephyrdor, both their peerage member were undoubtedly powerful in their own right and was already finished. The victors of their match being the pieces belonging to Sairaorg. Seeing that all his pieces were lost, Zephyrdor challenged Sairaorg to a one-on-one battle, but what then proved to be a mistake. During their battle, Sairaorg fought as if all his challenger's attacks were nothing using nothing but punches and kicks.

Numerous of the Yankee Devil's defensive techniques being taken down by the Bael Heir, with a single punch his fist dug deeply into his opponent with the whole area begins to shake due to the pressure. Zephydor fell to the ground in defeat.

"…The one who was called the wicked one. The new heir of the Glasya-Labolas, who is hated, can't even put up a fight. He's someone of that much caliber, that man Sairaorg Bael."

Kiba said as he narrowed his eyes at what he just witnessed since he was their group's Ace, there were a number of thoughts going through his mind right now. Not only did Sairaorg possess overwhelming physical strength, but his speed itself was something that even him and Avon was unable to keep up with using their eyes.

This was the level of power that Sairaorg used with nothing more than just his bare hands and without using any kind of magic. Gasper who witnessed this sight began to shake and clung to Issei's arm.

"Rias and Sairaorg. Both of you have too many one-on-one battles even though you guys are the [King]. Basically, the [King] can just have their "pieces" march forward while the [King] doesn't move. You do know that the game will be over if the [King] is taken down, right? Maybe those who carry the blood of House of Bael are hot-blooded."

As Azazel said that, while sighing to himself caused Rias' face to turn red due to embarrassment.

"By the way, how strong is that Yankee Devil?"

"If we didn't limit it to the current six Houses, then he wouldn't be weak. But since the former heir died in an accident, he participated as a representative…."

Rias answered Issei's question.

Akeno-san continues.

"In the ranking produced by the Game Committee, Bael is ranked first, Agares is ranked second, Gremory is ranked third, Astaroth is ranked fourth, Sitri is ranked fifth, and Glasya-Labolas is ranked sixth. It's the comparison of the average ranking of their strengths, including the King along with their servants. Though each of them turned the result around after having a match."

"But only Sairaorg Bael is excelling…. That's what it means, right Buchou?"

Rias nodded at Issei's words and answered.

"Yes. He is a monster. It's said that [Maybe he will rise up in a short time when he participates in the official game?]. In other words, you can say that our fame would increase if we defeat him."

If they were to defeat the heir of the Bael who gained this much strength, then their own fame would go higher than now.

"Is he stronger than Raiser?"

"I won't know unless both of them fight against each other, but even from my own favorable views, I feel that Sairaorg is stronger."

For Issei who had to use both Holy Water and a Cross just to defeat Raiser in their match to put him down due to his clan's Immortality shocked him. Even without competing in the official matches, Sairaorg had a level of strength that surpassed the Phenex heir.

"Well, I will show you the graphs. They're the ones that are distributed to each faction."

Azazel said as he activated a magic technique that displayed a holographic vision of a graph appeared in the air before them. On the graphs were the images of Rias, Sona, Sairaorg, Seekvaira, Diodora, and Zephydor. Below it was something that resembled parameters started to move and is getting longer as they moved upwards. Written in Japanese were the categories of [Power], [Technique], [Support] and finally [Wizard].

These were the types that were given to those participating in Rating Games, but another category is listed as [King] representing their quality as a King. For the [King] category, Rias, Sona, and Seekvaira were fairly high in that category; Sona is higher than Rias, while is considerably higher in comparison.

The lowest of them being Zephydor who lost his match.

For Rias' graph, the [Wizard] category that rated their demonic power increased to most out the rest, the [Power] category also increased fairly high. Other categories like [Technique] and [Support] stopped at the mid-point positioned in an average mark.

Sairaorg out of the Youth Devils is the lowest for [Support] and [Wizard]. But, the problem lied in the [Power] category increased to the point where it reached the ceiling. It was an overwhelming increase in pure power. Out of the others, Zephydor was the second highest in terms of power, while Sairaorg was several times stronger than him.

"Sairaorg didn't even fight seriously in the one on one battle against Zephydor."

Azazel admitted to him, Issei then realized that even in his Balance Breaker Scale Mail, the power that was just displayed by Sairaorg was higher than that.

"So this person, Sairaorg-san, must be a genius as well, then."

Issei made that assumption since Sairaorg had that level of power without a legendary dragon inside of him. Hearing his assumption, Azazel shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Sairaorg is the first pure devil from the House of Bael who didn't have any talents. He also couldn't inherit one of the traits passed down from the House of Bael, the power of destruction. The ones who strongly inherited the power of destruction are his cousins, the Gremory siblings."

What he heard shocked them, based on what he heard both Sirzechs and Rias who inherited their power of destruction from their mother who came from the House of Bael; but Sairaorg who came from that house hadn't inherited that same power.

"But he's the strongest within the youth right?"

"By doing something, which pure devils who inherited the gift passed from their clan normally wouldn't do, he surpassed the geniuses."

"Normally wouldn't do?"

Azazel says with a serious face to him.

"Intense amount of training that is. Sairaorg is a rare pure devil who attained power by doing abnormal amounts of training. He only had his own body. So he trained it to the extreme."

What Azazel just told him is something astonishing. The reason being that all the high-class devils that he heard about were all blessed with overwhelming talent, yet Sairaorg wasn't born with that kind of talent.

"He was being beaten and kept on being beaten since he was born and continued to get defeated. Among the high-class devils and pure devils who are colored with a brilliant environment, he was the one who was walking in a muddy and bloody path."

Hearing that explained both the pressure and confidence that came from him, which was different from that of Rias and Sona.

"A talentless person to become chosen as the next heir. Do you know what an exploit that is? He's the real deal since he knows the great difference between humiliating defeat and the happiness of victory. Well, in Sairaorg's case his strength also comes from something which is a secret, though."

Everyone turned back towards the video as they saw Zephydor retreating into the shadows after he was defeated even dropping into tears. Sairaorg only turned around leaving the place without responding at all the expression on his face. Despite him being a vulgar jerk, no one could talk bad about how their match ended at all. Even they were oppressed by Sairaorg power. The video finished, and Azazel then says it in the room which became dead silent.

"I will tell you guys before hand, but after your fight with Diodora, your next opponent is Sairaorg."

"Are you serious?!"

Issei asked with a shocked look on his face, with Azazel just nodding his head. Rias also asked.

"Is it not a bit too early? I thought we would fight Glasya-Labolas before him."

"He's no good now."

Everyone in the room became doubtful at the words that came from his mouth.

"Zephydor was crushed in his match against Sairaorg. His soul is carved with fear in his match against Sairaorg. He won't be able to fight now. Sairaorg has crushed his heart. His mind. That's why the rest of the matches will be done with the remaining participants. The house of Glasya-Labolas ends here for the matches among the youth."

Even with the match ending the way it did, they could still see him shivering in fear.

"You guys also should be careful. He will come at you while having the high spirit of crushing the mind and spirit of his opponents. He really is trying to become a Maou. Not even a slight hesitation or the will to give in lies in there."

Azazel's warning struck them deeply, then a question came to Van's mind.

"Didn't Lance say that he fought against him in the past?"

"I asked him about it a while ago and Lance just said that the two of them wanted to see how much the stacked against the other. I doubt that even Lance could handle more than a couple full powered hits from Sairaorg. When I even asked about it, he admitted he could only handle about four hits without armor." Azazel replied while activating another technique that displayed another holographic image similar to the ones used for the others. "Despite matches against their Brave Saints not being a possibility for at least twenty years, I still thought that I should show this chart made by Grigori to rate Lance."

The same parameter graph used to rate the others appeared, like before the possible quality for [King] started to raise up until it reached the same level as Sona. Both the [Power] and [Support] categories were fairly high up, his [Power] on the other hand was still far from that of Sairaorg, but it still wasn't that high; with his [Support] being a bit higher than his [Power].

What caught their attentions most was that his [Technique] and [Wizard] category continued passing up the young devils bypassing the normal parameters.

"He's fairly well-rounded in all-categories. I can't say that I'm surprised."

Van said in a bit of a joking tone but still couldn't get over the wide difference in the [Technique] and the [Wizard] category. Azazel who noticed his expression later commented.

"The kid is considered to be a prodigy from both the Du Lac and Ambrosius Family, possessing the best qualities from his heritage."

This was something that all of them were already fully aware of the moment that they saw him fight for themselves.

"It will also be dangerous considering that he's as much of a strategist as Sona."

Rias stated as she was caught towards his parameter compared to her own, taking note of the distance between them including in the King category.

"If I were to grade the two of them both as strategists, then Sona would be a grade higher than Lance in terms of devising plans. Though that doesn't mean he is incapable of leading his own team and utilizing their traits to their fullest." Azazel replied. "If anything, I'd say Lance is a genius in terms of combat capable of devising a number of techniques. His main battle technique is a lot similar to Sirzechs' a…Wizard-Technique-Type. Those two are the kind of people who seek to master their abilities to the limit, then inventing his own technique and spells."

"What about that sacred gear, Avalon Drakon?"

"From the information that I found it is an Offensive/Defensive Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gear, it can fire off beams of energy capable of injuring beings like Devils, construct energy shields that can defend against magic. It can also be classed as a sub-species since its ability to transform into a sword matched Lance's style despite not being its official wielder, but a balance breaker for it hasn't been recorded yet. Considering its potential it won't be a match for either Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing or matching them in terms of pure power, but is still high in terms of different abilities and doesn't consume as much stamina." Azazel answered releasing a sigh. "Even when he isn't using a sacred gear, he's still a dangerous opponent. If it wasn't for a couple individuals, he would have already been promoted to a Knight."

"What does that mean?"

Van questioned with a wondering look.

"It was the Round Table that made that decision, a small group made up of descendants of the originals who make the choices of who to promote as a Paladin or Head Paladin," Azazel answered with a bit of a sigh. "They weren't very thrilled about there being another Knight named Lancelot since the original didn't leave the best final moments for his legacy. He essentially caused the fall of the empire that he swore to protect. In the past none of them wanted Elaine to be a Paladin even though her strength alone was well passed the criteria."

This was something that wasn't much news to them since it was common knowledge that the original Sir Lancelot caused the fall of Camelot due to his adulterous relationship with Queen Guinevere; then causing distrust that couldn't be repaired among the Round Table. Even till this day. Those feeling of betrayal fell down on the one who inherited his name.

"Wait, why Elaine-san of all people?"

Issei asked wondering as to why she of all people wouldn't be allowed to be allowed to be a paladin.

"Even as a child they saw her as being "War and Destruction Incarnate"… _that_ form of hers just proves their point."

Seeing that everyone was getting off track from the purpose of this meeting, Azazel decided to stir them back towards the conversation.

"Anyway, let's get back to the main topic of this meeting."

"First, we need to focus on the next match. We will also watch the video of the Astaroth whom we will be fighting next. I heard that they defeated their opponent, the next heiress of the Arch-Duke, Seekvaira Agares."

Akeno informed them much to their great shock after receiving this news.

"The Arch-Duke lost!?"

Issei asked with a shocked look on his face. He remembered her during the party held after the end of the summer break. Issei could back then feel that neither her servants nor herself was weak and were indeed quite strong themselves.

"Sona who gave us a hard time received a gold star mark, and like Akeno said earlier the Astaroth who defeated the second rank Agares received a big gold star mark. It certainly is regretful, but it was the rank given before the match began and they were nothing but predictions. So no one can tell what will happen when the game begins. That is Rating Game."

Rias replied it was true that despite being powerful and granted high rating by the higher-ups there was no definite way to determine what might happen during the rating game.

"But I never thought that Agares would lose."

Just like Sona couldn't believe that Seekvaira would lose against Diodora or his peerage, as she was about to start the next video.

FLASH!

At the corner of the room, a green-colored transportation magic-circle meant for a single individual shined brightly. Neither Issei or Asia who were still a bit new to these kinds of magic circles were a bit confused about who it belonged to, but Akeno remembered the pattern.

"Astaroth."

"How are you doing? It is I, Diodora Astaroth. I have come to see Asia."

* * *

After the arrival of their next opponent, the ones who currently sat at the table were Rias, Diodora, and Azazel as their adviser; along with Chris who entered the room later on. Pouring green tea for the Astaroth Heir was Akeno who did her duty as Rias' Queen. The other remaining servants were looking from the corner of the room. Asia stood next to Issei for comfort, through his hand her nervousness was felt by him. All they could do was believe in their king. Diodora who didn't bother to drink the tea given to him said to Rias with a gentle smile.

"Rias-san. I will say it straight forward. I would like to [Trade] Bishops."

It was something done by most King who wasn't happy about their pieces' performance in the games, then they would trade with another King. Though after hearing that, the Gasper of the same Bishop-class made a frightened look on his face.

"Iyah! Is he talking about me!?"

Gasper shouted as he attempted to protect his body.

"Of course not."

Van said with an annoyed look on his face by hearing his question.

"The servant I am seeking from Rias-san is…the Bishop Asia Argento."

Diodora says it without hesitation and looked at Asia, disregarding the fact that her father stood in front of him with a blank look on his face. As he glances at Asia with a refreshing smile, she tensed up along with her grasp of Issei's hand.

"The one I will be arranging is….."

Diodora tries to get out a catalog with his servants in it, but Rias says it without any pause.

"I thought so. But I'm sorry. I thought that I should say it before you show me that catalog with your servants, so let me say it before hand. I have no intention to have a trade. It's not that your [Bishop] doesn't match up with mine, but I just simply don't want to lose Asia. She is my important servant Devil."

Rias said that face to face to him.

Hearing that comment caused Diodora's comment face to tense up a bit annoyed, but this didn't get noticed by everyone else.

"Is it because of her healing ability her heritage? Or is it because of her charm as an individual?"

Diodora asks normally not giving up on trying to get his hands on Asia.

"All of the above. I think of her as my little sister."

"Buchou-san!"

Asia called out as she put her hands over her mouth, with her forest green eyes getting a bit teary.

Chris smiled after hearing Rias' comment believing that it truly was a good idea to leave his daughter in her care.

"We live together. Having my affections deepen and not wanting to let go of her won't be a good reason? I think that is a good enough reason. I can't understand you for trying to get Asia through me with such a method, Diodora. Do you understand the meaning of a proposal?"

Rias says that with a smile filled with intensity in it.

Though she was being as polite as she could, anyone could tell that she was pissed. Taking note of that he made a creepy smile on his face.

"I understand. I will return for today, but I will not give up."

Diodora stood up and walked towards Issei and the others―no he walked towards Asia who seemed to be troubled by this.

"Asia. I love you. It's okay, destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what."

Issei clenched his teeth after seeing Diodora's attempt to reach for Asia's hand in an attempt to kiss it; then he grabbed onto his shoulder. Feeling Issei place his hand on his shoulder caused a change in expression on his face from the usual one that he would normally wear.

"Can you let go of me? I feel a bit sickened to be touched by a filthy dragon."

SLAP!

Without hesitation, the usually kind-hearted Asia slapped Diodora on the side of his face shocking the people in the room. She then hugged onto Issei's arm then shouted at Diodora.

"Please do not say that!"

No one who knew them had ever thought she would have actually slapped him like that. Due to the force of the impact caused his cheek to become red. Chris who decided to be silent through this had turned towards him.

"Diodora, I think that it might be a good thing that you left."

Chris spoke in a calm tone, but the intensity in his voice was apparent.

"I'm sorry, Christian-san. But, I don't think that a Magician contracted with my Onii…."

There was a single second of silence in the room, as there was a slight disturbance in the green tea that Diodora hadn't drink causing droplets of it to jump into the air. A mass of pure magical power was emitted from Chris' entire body sending a chill down the spines of most of those inside the room. Chris then stared at Diodora with a cold almost too robotic expression.

"I think that you're little victory against Seekvaira-san must have gone to your head. Especially for a devil who never showed any kind of progress on his own since gaining his Evil Pieces."

With those sheer words alone, a cold sensation was sent down the spine of the Astaroth heir. Diodora clenched his fist tightly to regain his composure.

"I see. I understand. Then how about this. In the next match, I shall defeat Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei. Then I would like you, Asia, to answer my love…."

"There is no way I will lose to you."

Issei answered his taunt with his usual confident yet stubborn demeanor.

"Sekiryuutei…Hyoudou Issei. In the next match, I will defeat you."

"Diodora Astaroth. I will show you the power of the dragon which you called filthy to the extreme!

As the two of them continued to glare at one another, Azazel's cell phone then rang in his pocket and it was after a few exchanges with the person on the other end of the line.

"Rias. Diodora. Good timing. The date for the game has been decided. It's in five days."

Their day finished right then, and Diodora went home afterward.

* * *

 **K.O.C Club Room**

Inside of the K.O.C Club room, Lance sat in his chair staring at the small device that someone made an attempt to attach to the back of her neck. As he continued to examine it, on his laptop there was a number of codes going down on the screen. His focus at the moment was towards the device in his hands, while the color of his eyes turned a pale blue. This was another function of his Avalon Syntax that allowed him to analyze different devices. Despite it still being underdeveloped, he could still use it like this.

 _"From the looks of it, it looks like some kind of controller. I don't think that some random person would try this, their intended target was clearly Jeanne-chan. With the issues with Asia-chan and Diodora Astaroth could that mean that―"_

"Uh, Lance-kun could you mind explaining something to us?"

"Aaand I lost my train of thought," Lance mumbled as he glances towards Yumi who glanced towards him with a questioning look. "What's concerning you my dear Ace-chan?"

"Okay, one. What's that thing in your hand?"

"I'm still going over it to find out who made it, but it could be concerning for us in the future."

"Okay, two. Why is she on your lap?"

Yumi asked her final question pointed as Yuuma who sat comfortably on his lap with her intentionally moving her soft butt near his crotch. Not wanting to humor her, it took most of what he had not to get an erection from her doing this. This was all that he could think of to snap her out of her yandere mode, though she barely remembered what happened after her eyes went blank.

"Well, there was an incident that I won't go into detail about and I promised Yuuma-chan she could sit on my lap."

Hearing his explanation caused both Yumi and Jeanne to glance towards him with wondering looks on their faces. Xenovia who was involved in the incident sent sublet glares in the direction of Yuuma as the raven-haired girl continued to nuzzle Lance's neck while going through what seemed like papers.

"Uh, Lance-kun. I've been wondering this for a while, but I don't recognize any of these codes."

Yuuma who returned to her usual demeanor pointed towards his lap top screen, due to Azazel's work with sacred gears and other artifacts she became quite familiar with unique codes. But, she had never seen codes like these before.

"After reading about the different sacred gears and holy swords that my grandfather created, I found some unique codes that caught my interest. Now, I'm going to see if I could potentially use them in the near future." Lance answered, before glancing towards Xenovia who sent subtle glares towards Yuuma who continued to sit on his lap. "Xenovia did you go over the information on that guy I talked about?"

"Yes, based on this information there isn't anything wrong that I could say about him. He's also a talented and experienced Monster Slayer with great knowledge about different kinds of monsters from his territory and others. He would be perfect as one of the main vanguard."

"What's his name?"

Jeanne questioned as she looked away from the papers given to her by Rossweisse before she left back to Asgard. She had to admit there were some things that she got stuck on during the lesson, but the silver-haired Valkyrie assisted her like an actual teacher and Jeanne actually had more fun than when Lance would tutor her.

"His names Percy, but the last name isn't listed on her."

"I guess that we will just have to ask him after meeting him."

BEEP BEEP

His cell phone started to go off in his pocket; pulling it out his pocket he noticed that it was a number that he didn't recognize. Though he was a bit hesitant about answering the phone since he didn't know who it was, he still pressed the answer button and placed his phone at his ear.

"Hello~?"

Lance asked in his usual tone as he leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

[Ah, this must be Lancelot-kun.]

"May I ask, who this is?"

[This is Ajuka Beelzebub.]

Hearing the name caused Lance to jerk up a bit, causing Yuuma to jumped up on his lap. Those in the room took notice of this change in mood glanced towards him in his mood.

"A-Ah hello, Ajuka-sama."

The tone that came from Lance was different from his usual nonchalant one, but now it was that of an individual meeting their role model. Ajuka was a bit surprised about his current demeanor.

[That was a different reaction than I thought I would hear. If it were your father he probably would have said [What up Green-Devil?] or something like that. But onto other matters, there is something that I wanted to discuss concerning a certain Rating Game that took place awhile ago.]

"Huh? Which rating game?"

[The one between Seekvaira Agares and my brother.]

Hearing that caught Lance's attention, this change in his mood caused the girls in the room to glance towards him.

"What exactly happened during the game?"

[It was something that caught the attention of a Secret Judge of the Rating Game. And it seems to be connected to another incident concerning the former heir of Glasya-Labolas.]

"You mean the relative of that Yankee Devil? Both were related to the current Asmodeus…since there are some _unsavory_ individuals with personal grudges against you guys. It doesn't take a genius to tell it was the Old-Maou faction." Lance said with a slight sigh coming from his mouth. "I've been running into those guys a lot for the past week, then there are the files the Asmodeus descendant destroyed."

[Yes, it seems that both Sirzechs and Azazel had already felt that something was wrong, then started their own investigation. Since they were already handling it, I didn't bother to get involved. The only reason that I contacted you was simply that issue coincided with a question that I wanted to ask.]

"And what would that be?"

Lance asked with a hint of curiosity returning to his usual tone after conversing with Ajuka.

[Would you be interested in playing a game?]

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the thirty-second chapter of The Magic Knight, not much to say about this chapter both Asia and Issei are practicing for the Three-Legged Race just like before. Something _interesting_ happened in the gym locker room between him and Xenovia before Irina and Yuuma who entered the room. The two of them witnessed her Yandere Mode with Xenovia making the decision to try and fight her. Wonder what else is going to happen between King and Queen.**

 **In the Occult Research Club, they had their usual meeting about the Rating Game along with their Rating Game** **types being revealed along with Lancelot's being shown along with the arrival of everyone's least favorite…I mean Diadora with him being reminded as to why you don't mess with a guy's daughter. Then at the end, Lancelot was invited to play Ajuka's "Game" while having a recovered Yandere sitting on his lap. Well until next time, later.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat, Kiyome.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya, Karlamine.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot Du Lac**

 **Queen: Xenovia Quarto**

 **Jack:**

 **Ten:**

 **Nine: Akame Kirigakure**

 **Eight: Alex Grimm**

 **Seven: Rossweisse**

 **Six: Ariel Light**

 **Five: Chelia Mathers**

 **Four: Percy Mycenae**

 **Three: Yukio Saito**

 **Two: Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Ace: Yumi Kiba**

 **Joker:**


	32. New Game and Quality Time

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Wako12: Why do you feel so strongly about this.**

 **Hellspam: Glad you enjoyed that, it's dangerous to unleash a Yandere on anyone. I have an idea of how to make the game due to what I read from the Light Novel.**

 **Justin D: Yep, you can always count on a father to jump right in to protect his daughter.**

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Thanks. That doesn't mean that her love decreased…besides you know how she gets whenever someone calls her a "Self-Proclaimed…" they will have their own moments in the future. All that the [Power] category measures is their raw strength and power, which is why Sairaorg is the highest among their group; Issei the same [Power]-Type had trouble fighting with him head on even with his Balance Breaker (when Sairaorg actually did go all out using Regulus Nemea, he almost killed him). Lancelot, however, specializes in other categories his main fighting-type is [Technique] due to his speed advantage and different techniques and [Wizard] magical potential and abilities. That's a good father for you. Yea, Lancelot is a lucky guy getting a beauty like Yuuma on his lap is a great thing for him. Since he is also a scientist-type like Azazel and Ajuka; it wouldn't be too surprising that he would admire Ajuka. I don't think that he planned for them to be misused like that and the Devils were caught in a bind after the great war; plus there wouldn't be High School DxD if it weren't for that. PS Response: If you're referring to Akame, then I came up with another name for her; plus it's not like that I'm adding different characters into DxD.**

 **King0fP0wers: Hey, King. It'll still be a long while before their peerage fight one another. Thanks, I thought that it was a bit weird that Ajuka wasn't involved in that incident. He fought opponents that even Issei and the others bad trouble fighting with just raw strength. I think that it was mentioned that Sirzechs and Ajuka could be placed in the Top 10 due to their irregular powers. I didn't want to make anything too op for him yet useful at the same time. If you want the True Longinus to not seem too over-powered, then it depends on how you make the character; Cao Cao is an ultimate-technique type who mastered its abilities while coming up with others like his Balance Breaker.**

 **Guest: No.**

 **AUO: That sounds like a thing that he might do to those that he shows interest in and those that he does not. That also sounds like something that he might do, though if Lancelot finds out about that he would kill the fallen angel.**

 **Tohka123: Yea. He has to take responsibility at this point.**

 **Zero: I have someone else in mind for being his Jack. That…would be going above the limit of what a demon sword is supposed to be. The cutting through dimension is one thing since Arthur did a thing similar to that.**

 **Guest 2: A Fate/Cero Fan I see. Out of every servant and character, I think Berserker is my favorite especially when he goes full rage mode and just starts to roast people.**

* * *

 **New Game and Quality Time**

Later that night located inside of a town that was about eight stations away from Kuoh Town, Lance had walked down the road that led towards a building outside of town. Lance stood in front of the building that was seemingly abandoned based on the outside. What led Lance to this building where the instructions sent to him by Ajuka to his mobile phone. He was fully aware of the number of hideouts owned by Ajuka and this was the closest one from Kuoh Town, so he didn't need to utilize a teleportation magic-circle.

After walking into the lobby of the building, he noticed that there were a number of people mainly young men and women, some who were just around his age and others who seemed to be older than him. Based on the presence that they gave off, Lance could tell that they were indeed humans and not devils, but the did carry a unique ability among them. One of the groups of people who were there directed their mobile devices in his direction and made an astonished look on their face.

"This guy is definitely an Angel…wait no, half."

"So, my must be of the Miracle Children from the Church."

"It's not just that the "Level" and "Rank" is insane."

Lance realized that they were somehow measuring him using their mobile devices a lot similar to his own [Evil Piece Scanner app]. As he was taking glances around the room at those who continued to stare at him, which he had to admit was a bit unnerving. As he was about to take another step forward there was a woman wearing a business suit from her presence alone and the demonic power that he felt from her. Unlike most of the devils that he met, the demonic-power alone was enough to easily trump over a high-class devil.

 _"Her demonic powers is above that of a high-class devil."_

That was the first thought that came to mind.

"Ajuka-sama is waiting for you on the roof."

The female devil informed him as she stretched her hand towards the elevator that led towards the top floor of the building.

* * *

After being led towards the elevator by the female devil, Lance was taken to the roof of the building. Where he was led to was a spacious garden built on the top of the roof of the building was filled with an assortment of plants. Based on what Lance could see, there were also a number of trees that were growing on the roof along with fancy water fountain. The only source of light there was is that moonlight that shone down on top of them. After leading him towards the roof, the female devil bowed her head and went back towards the lobby through the stairs.

Sitting behind the only desk located in the middle of the roof was a bewitchingly beautiful and attractive young man who appeared to be in his early twenties' with light blue eyes and green hair, which he keeps slicked back. This was the current Beelzebub—Ajuka Beelzebub. From where he stood, Lance could feel the almost too mysterious presence that maou gave off. What Lance soon took note of was that there was another person in the room conversing with Ajuka.

It was obviously a young woman with familiar light blonde hair that had a hint of green mixed in with it who seemed to be at least a year older than him wearing a long blue dress fitting for a high-class devil with a seal that Lance was familiar with. As Ajuka saw that Lance had entered the room, Ajuka turned towards him with an interested gaze.

"Ah, Lancelot-kun."

Ajuka greeted him with a slight wave of his hand.

Hearing that Lance's name was called out, the young blonde turned towards the direction of where he was standing and smiled a bit. He recognized her as Seekvaira Agares―the heir of the Agares that is just below the Bael Clan in terms of ranking. Lance also met her during the party between the young devils.

"Sorry, but am I interrupting something?"

Lance questioned with a questioning look on his face.

"No, we should already be finished by now. Seekvaira was just sent by her father to hand over me some papers." Ajuka answered as he turned to face the blonde-haired young woman. "Is everything finished Seekvaira?"

"Yes, Ajuka-sama?"

Seekvaira bowed her head in response to his question. Hearing that their business was already finished with, Seekvaira turned her heel and started to walk towards the elevator door. But as she was walking passed Lance, she took a short glance at him and smiled, which Lance immediately returned. Entering the elevator and descending down to the lobby floor. Lance began to take a number of steps forward towards the desk that Ajuka was sitting behind.

"This is the first time we're meeting Lancelot-kun, correct?"

"Yes, Ajuka-sama."

As Lance answered that with a bit of a more calmed look and tone from before. The green-haired maou continued to stare at him with an examining look on his face. Something that caused Lance to stare back at him with a wondering look on his face.

"Uh, is there something wrong?"

"You really do have your father's reckless demeanor."

Ajuka said almost jokingly as he glanced towards Lance, but hearing that from him caused the brown-haired teen to fall face first on the ground before standing back up laughing nervously. It hurt a bit after hearing even from even a maou said that he inherited his father's reckless demeanor.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?"

"Being reckless at your age is alright, especially for those who are still developing themselves further. At times, it did happen to Sirzechs and me when we were growing up fighting against the Old-Maou Faction. It especially happens to those who play the game that I made."

Catching on what he said Lance glanced towards him with a knowing look on his face.

"So you're interested in the growth of the players?"

"I'm particularly interested in the growth of humans since they tend to possess more potential compared to Devils and other beings. This would also be a perfect opportunity for you to further develop and test out your new ability."

The last few words that came from the mouth of the green-haired maou caused Lance to make a bit of a surprised look on his face. How did he already know about his Avalon Syntax? The only ones who had any type of knowledge about it were Yuuma, Rossweisse, and the members of his brave saints. Was this the ability of this man's [Kankara Formula], an absolute technique that allows him to control all phenomenon using his ability.

Though the offer of testing out his technique during this game sounded appealing to him.

"Sounds interesting, alright I'll play your game."

Hearing his answer caused Ajuka to smirk a bit, then held out his hand.

"I'll add it to your mobile phone. All you have to do is hold it out."

Listening to his instructions, Lance held out his mobile phone in front of him. Holding out his hand Ajuka made a small green magic circle in his hand with a number of devil letters and equations that were being customized by the maou. At the same time, Lance's phone started giving off a faint green light and as soon as the light had died down he noticed that there was something different about his phone.

Out of curiosity, he unlocked his mobile phone and noticed that there was a newly installed on his phone that wasn't there before.

"You can sign up officially some other time since it seems like you and your friends will be busy with other matters that concern the upcoming rating game. While we're on the subject, there is a favor that I need to ask you."

"If it's a request from the Maou Beelzebub, then this will be interesting."

A request from this certain green-haired maou, Beelzebub would be interesting, but as he explained the nature of his request. The look on the face of the maou was expressionless without a hint of his feelings on the matter is shown. Though Lance after hearing the request being given to him caused a deep level of hatred to begin to swell up in his chest.

* * *

As Lance stepped outside the building, standing further away from him was Seekvaira who seemed to have been waiting for him. After noticing him walking outside of the building, she sent him a warm smile.

"It was surprising, I never thought that I'd meet you again under these circumstances."

"Me neither, Seekvaira-san. So, what were you doing here?"

"I was just completing a small errand for my father," Seekvaira answered, as she moved a single strand of her head aside using her finger. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing here?"

"I was actually offered to be Ajuka-sama's game."

Hearing his answer caused a bit of a surprised look to form on her face. Seekvaria had heard of the games made by Ajuka, though she heard of only a small number of devils ever playing the game designed by the maou. Most of those who ever played were humans.

"Good, luck. I heard rumors that Ajuka-sama's game can be both mentally and physically tiring, which is possibly why there are little devils who play them."

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle it. I mean can't be any more difficult than the training that I've been through the past ten years," Lance said with a bit of a chuckle before glancing towards her. "I also watched the recording of your match against Diodora Astaroth. I was impressed, you utilized your peerage excellently and each of the tactics that you used was flawless. Though if it―"

"I was already informed by Ajuka-sama of Diodora's treasury during the rating game. It seems that he used one of Ophis' snakes to greatly enhance his demonic-power. Diodora was a fool to believe that no one would question his out of the nowhere increase in demonic power. Though to have lost the match in such a way, I have never been humiliated in such a fashion."

The tone that Seekvaira spoke in such a cold tone that is reminded him of Sona. Though after realizing how she was acting, she placed her hand on her forehead and let out a slight sigh in an attempt to calm down.

"I'm sorry for my tone, I just felt that my performance wasn't completely satisfactory."

"If it wasn't for that creep using one of Ophis' snake to increase his power, then you definitely would have won."

Hearing his comforting words, Seekvaira felt herself calming down and glanced towards him with a kind smile on her face.

"Thanks, Lance-san. But, if you'll excuse me. I have to inform my father that I've completed the task," She had said colly as she activated a magic circle that had the Agares crest within it and began to shine with a blue light. "The only thing that you can change the past is how you feel about it in the present."

Hearing the last part of what she said, Lance had almost instantly recognized that quote from one of his favorite genres of anime and he soon glanced towards her with a bright smirk forming on his face.

"A quote from a great man, Lockon Stratos. Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Season Two." Lance had responded, caused Seekvaira to delay the teleportation magic-circle from activating before saying another quote of the same series. "Why is humanity an existence that only conflicts with itself?"

"Setsuna F Seiei. Mobile Suit Gundam 00." Seekvaira had said with her tone becoming more excitable than she was before almost like a cheerful child. "I can't believe you like watching Gundam too."

"Of course I do, they're awesome. I like anything that involves mechs."

"Whenever you get the time, would you like to watch an episode with me one time?"

"Of course, I look forward to it."

A bright light shone from the magic circle under her feet with Seekvaira waving happily in his direction, he could tell that she also had a cute side to her. Again, the reminded him of Sona. Just like her, Lance activated a teleportation magic circle under his feet that shined with a golden light.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the first-floor basement of the Du Lac residence was a spacious training room built the members of the Du Lac Family and fortified by the Ambrosius. The room is highly durable so any serious attacks will cause little to no damage to the structure, there are also a number of other functions added to the training room. Since they would be expecting battles against the Khaos Brigade, Lance and the others thought that it would be a great idea to get in at least some training sessions every week so that they would be prepared.

Currently inside the training room was the other residents of the house aside from Lance and Sona; the latter had gone to his laboratory without telling the others anything and the former being will her own peerage back at Kuoh Academy. Among those who were training to better themselves―

"Kuh!"

Xenovia had let out a slight grunt as she landed on her butt with Durandal in her hand, on her hand was a small cut that was caused by the blonde holy sword wielder in front of her. Yumi carried a sheathed Masamune in her and was gripped in her hand by its scabbard. The blonde stared down at their group's queen as the former clicked her tongue, it didn't take much for her to realize why Xenovia was pushing herself so much.

During their training sessions with one another, Yumi was almost overwhelmed by Xenovia's high spirit. Due to the bluenette always rushing into their match with each other creating a number of opening with every single powerful swipe of her sword. Yumi took notice that all this first started after their mission against the Old-Maou Faction when she wielded Durandal with far better precision than herself.

"Again."

The downed queen mumbled as she stood back up on her feet.

Fixing her grip on Durandal's hilt, Xenovia charged forward at Yumi and began to deliver a number of strong slashes at Yumi using the full strength in her arms. Gathering the strength in her arms, Yumi slashed Masamune's blade in the direction of Durandal and received the attack in an attempt to redirect a bit of the force and she succeeded in doing just that. Their exchange continued on with a winner between the two of them not being determined, seeing her attacks being easily dealt with by Yumi, Xenovia started to become impatient.

Gathering Durandal's destructive aura, she horizontally unleashed a strong holy wave in Yumi's direction. Seeing the attack flying in her direction, Yumi nimbly dodged it by flipping towards allowing the holy wave to pass. Though just as it passed by her, a couple of strands were cut off the end of Yumi's hair. After landing on the ground, she pressed her feet on the ground and charged forward towards Xenovia using her god-speed. Holding Masamune in her hand, she delivered a number of quick yet precise slashes.

Due to the speed of their attacks, Xenovia was left with no other option but to block them using the flat of Durandal's blade. Xenovia is now being chased by Yumi who continued to deliver fast attack after fast attack that even she had trouble keeping up with. Though it was different from their other matches with one another, she still got the answer that she already knew.

 _"I'm weaker than Yumi."_

* * *

Their training lasted for around thirty minutes―

"My adorable student~ Your cute adviser enjoyed seeing your training~"

Serafall called out with a bright cheery smile on her face and a towel wrapped around her that also has her breasts covered. After finishing their training, they all decided to take a bath in the hot springs built next to their new training room. Inside the room, everyone had towels wrapped around them as they sat in the hot bath.

"Now, why don't we review today~?" Serafall cheerfully said as she first took a glance towards Irina who stiffened a bit at the look from the maou. "What did you learn today Irina-chan?"

"I can't match Yuuma-san in combat."

Irina said sadly lowering her head since she could barely put up a fight against Yuuma during their fight with one another. Whenever Irina attacked her using her light weapons, the raven-haired girl would either block or destroy her attacks using a far denser light weapon or just by using her sacred gear. No one there could blame her from being overpowered in such a way since there was a wide gap between them in terms of experience.

"Don't worry Irina-chan, you'll soon reach that level soon enough with some combat experience. I can't really see much of a flaw in Yuuma-chan since she was trained in a place like Grigori since she was a girl making her more or less at the level of their top fighters." Serafall had comforted Irina with her words before turning her sights towards Jeanne. "What about you Jeanne-chan?"

"Uh, well I'm actually kind of stuck in a rut at the moment." Jeanne has said with a wondering look her face as if she was wondering what else she could do. "When I asked Azazel-sensei about it some time ago, he said explained that I've had already mastered most aspects of my blade blacksmith to an almost perfect level. He said that I should focus on my sub-species balance breaker since it was made based on my own preference."

"Haven't you been trying to learn more about magic trying to increase your capabilities?"

Serafall asked her with a wondering look.

"I'm not as good as Lance-kun, but I have been learning more about magic. And because of Rossweisse-san, I started to learn about norse magic." Jeanne had said with a cheery smile after remembering the lesson that she was given by the silver-haired Valkyrie. "I heard that norse magic would be difficult to learn since its more advanced than the within our faction, but Rossweisse-san explained it in a way that I could understand. She was even nice enough to leave me some well-written notes to learn from. I had even complimented her about it, but then she mumbled 'If that's true, then why can't I get a man'. I find it hard to believe that she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Then why don't you combine your magic with your swords. I've never heard of any or the possessors of the blade blacksmith doing that, but I think that it would make your holy swords stronger than they normally are and it might cause a change in your balance breaker. Just think about it."

Hearing Serafall's explanation, Jeanne began to think of the possibility of using her magic like that. It's not that it wasn't impossible since there's no definite limit to the kind of sword that Jeanne could make using her sacred gears. Neither of them could refute the advice that Serafall was giving them, but they were also a bit surprised by all the good advice that she was given them. Knowing that they were the ones who were next, Xenovia looked away a bit with a clear idea of what she was going to saw.

"Now about our two cute swordswomen~" Serafall had said as she turned towards the bluenette and the blonde. "Yumi-chan, I can tell that even without a sacred gear you're still just as talented as good your dear Onii-chan. The two of you also have the same habits when you attack. Now, Xenovia-chan―"

"Hmm."

Xenovia grunted as she looked away in the other direction away from Serafall's glance.

"Xenovia-chan, you have a habit of charging at your opponent with pure strength alone. While those methods can work against a weaker opponent against another [Technique] who especially specializes in using a [counter]-type move can be dangerous. Since you're Lance-kun's important Queen, then it can also put him in a dangerous position."

Serafall had told her something that struck her in an important place since she always said that she would always be with Lance. Knowing that she might be hazardous to that important person. She had to get stronger to that she could become―

CLAP!

Using the clapping noise from her hands, Serafall gained their collective attention of the girls inside of the large bath. The maou then opened her arms wide to the point where her breasts bounced to the sudden movement and wore a cheery smile on her face.

"Well, now that those important matters are taken care of why don't we all enjoy a great bath with one another~?"

Each of them was almost overpowered by Serafall's cheerful nature.

Just as she informed them, each of them began to enjoy the bath with one another, Jeanne currently sat in front of a shower and started to watch out the shampoo out of her hair. Her eyes were closed so that the shampoo soap wouldn't get in her eyes.

"Hah! I'm glad that I came to Japan, I love baths like these."

Jeanne said cheerfully as she raised both hands in the air allowing her long blonde hair down. Since she was little, Jeanne had always enjoyed taking hot baths with Yumi and Naomi who adopted her as her own daughter. It always felt so relaxing that the tension would just leave her body. Though as she was sitting there Jeanne could feel someone running their finger up her back.

"Eeeek!"

Jeanne let out a slight scream as a shiver went down her back, she quickly turned around and noticed that it was Yuuma who had her raven-hair down and staring at Jeanne with a slight smile.

"Yep, as I thought your skin really is soft and smooth~"

"Wh-What was that for?"

"Hmm, this is called skinship between women."

Yuuma answered with a kind smile on her face, something that caused even Jeanne to soften up after seeing. For most times since knowing her, she hadn't really seen much of such a kind smile on her face so it was a bit surprising to see firsthand.

"Would you like me to wash your back?"

"Huh? W-Well, alright."

Jeanne had turned back around allowing for Yuuma to start washing her back.

"…."

"Ara, you're unusually quiet Jeanne."

"Huh? It's nothing, I just didn't think that you would actually be doing this."

"Ah, I really don't blame you. I haven't really been the most…easiest person to get along with." Yuuma had said as she continued to wash Jeanne's back. "I really never get to do things like this with girls who are my age."

From the tone that came from Yuuma, it sounded as if she were a bit sound about the life that she had been living until now.

"You don't like spending time with your dad?"

"It's not like that. I do love that I got to know my dad, I remember when I was sick a couple years back and he became frantic because he didn't know what to do in that situation. I think I heard that uncle Baraqiel gave him a crash course in taking care of a sick child." Yuuma said with a slight laugh escaping her mouth as she continued to speak in a tone befitting someone her age. "I like watching after the special ability users in Grigori, helping my father with his work and the other leaders. Though, I could have gone without Vali-nii trying to get me to train with him all the time…but, I guess I'm happy that he sees me as a worthy challenge for him in the future. It's just that―"

"You wanted a single day where you were a normal girl for a while without having to talk about fighting or get in the middle of a fight." Jeanne had finished with an understanding look, as she placed her hand on her chest. "I always thought of what would my life be like if I didn't have a sacred gear or Joan of Arc's spirit."

"Well, the sacred gear is one thing. But, I'm pretty that if there wasn't a Joan of Arc then there wouldn't have been you."

"Hehehe, yea you're probably right about that."

Both Jeanne and Yuuma continued to talk with one another about any topic that they could think of, it was odd for them to be able to easily talk with each other like this. Which is weird since they never really had much good interaction with one another. After taking a glance over Jeanne's shoulder with a certain gleam appearing in her eyes.

"You know I'm sorry, Jeanne."

"About what?"

Jeanne questioned as she turned her head towards Yuuma.

"I guess I never really got a great look at them."

"Eh? Wh-what're you talking about?"

Jeanne's eyes widened a bit after catching the slightest bit of mischievous mood in her tone.

"I'm talking about…these!"

Yuuma cheerfully explained before placing both hands on Jeanne's growing chest causing the young blonde's face to turn a bright shade of red.

"E-E-E-Ehhhhhh!" Jeanne shouted out loud. "W-W-W-What're you doing?!"

"Hmmm~ I was wrong to say that you were flat chested."

Jeanne began to squirm in her seat as Yuuma continued to grope and fondle her breasts in every way she could with her hands, the raven-haired young woman not letting up not for a single second.

"Ahh~ please stooop that~"

"Aww~ but they're sooo soft. I can also tell that they're just around the size of that beautiful blonde bishoujo Yumi."

"I don't want to hear that! Iya!"

Jeanne couldn't comprehend by Yuuma was being like this all of a sudden.

As Jeanne continued to squirm in her seat, she soon slipped backward around with Yuuma who had continued to laugh out loud cheerfully at the situation.

* * *

Sitting in the hot bath was Yumi and Irina who both had their hair undone along with Xenovia were both watching two of them with a wondering look on their face. They thought that it would be a possibility, but to actually see Yuuma getting along with one of them like that was surprising for them.

"Well, I didn't see them getting along so much."

Yumi had said with a bit of a nervous smile.

"Especially since she spent most of the time calling all of us names."

"Uh, she can be so kind. But, scary at the same time."

"Oh, Xenovia. I'd like to apologize."

Hearing Yumi say that caused Xenovia to glance at her with a confused look on her face.

"For what?"

"About the whole me losing it and attacking you like that."

"To be fair, I did kind of do the same thing to you. If anything, I should be the one apologizing."

Xenovia replied back to what Yumi said, though she stared at Yumi for a couple of seconds before the blonde caught her glance.

"What?"

"I don't get how you can fight with your hair that long."

"Well, that kind of why I keep it tied in the back with a ribbon and it doesn't get in the way much if you let it."

"I couldn't do with long hair so I just cut mine this short."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?!"

Hearing what Xenovia had caused Yumi to stare at her with a shocked look on her face, Irina was the only one who didn't seem too shocked about this. This was due to them being well acquainted with one another since their days training together.

"She's not lying, Xenovia did have long hair before cutting it."

"I had no choice, my long hair caused trouble for me during a mission when exterminating a vampire."

"Aw, but you would look so cute with longer hair."

"I know right, Yumi-san. Even Sister Griselda was disappointed that Xenovia cut her hair."

Irina had added onto what Yumi had implied about Xenovia, but the bluenette pale after hearing the name of her former ward.

"All she did was say her name. Is that really all that it takes?"

"None of you know what she's really like. She's nice when it comes to everyone else, but when it comes to me she turns into my own personal nightmare."

"Sister Griselda is only watching after you."

"How does squishing my face help me?!"

"She was strict with you, but remember how bad you were at wielding Durandal the first time."

"…yes."

"And didn't she help you wield it better."

"…yes."

The usual confident tone that Xenovia had spoken in became overcome by the cheerful tone that Irina was currently speaking in. The bluenette couldn't refute what Irina had said. There were moments where Griselda had acted like an older sister to her.

"Uh, it warms my heart to see Lance-chan's peer…I mean brave saints + Yuuma-chan are getting along."

"Uh, Serafall-sama. I've been wondering about this for a while."

Irina had asked with somewhat of a nervous tone.

"Ask away, Irina-chan."

"Why do you hate Gabriel-sama?" Irina's questioned had caused the black-haired Maou's expression to freeze while causing the others to stop whatever they were doing and took notice of the side of her mouth as it began to twitch. Irina who remained unaware of the normally cheerful Maou's change in demeanor. "I mean, who could ever come to hate Gabriel-sama? Everyone of the angels in Heaven really loves her and all the female angels hold a great deal of admiration for her. She's so beautiful and really―"

"I-Irina."

The sound of Xenovia's shaky voice snapped Irina back into reality, the brunette turned around and saw that everyone was currently shaking where they stood in the bath. It didn't take her long to notice that highly dense level of power coming from behind her. Hesitantly turning her head around in that very same direction, Irina saw something that caused her expression to pale. Serafall was standing behind her inside the bath, while covered in an icy mist formed by the mass of demonic-power that originated from her with unforgiving eyes staring down solely at Irina.

 **"What did** _ **that**_ **woman do to me?"**

The voice that Serafall spoke in was almost too demonic even for a maou causing the temperature in the hot bath to drop considerably. Irina took several steps back after seeing the water around the maou started to freeze solid.

 **"That woman just acts like that around others to hide who she truly is."**

As her intensity continued to grow, all the girl's knees started to buckle at the sheer level of demonic power that Serafall was emitting.

SPIKE! SPIKE! SPIKE!

Glancing at the water, they noticed that a number of small jagged ice spikes started to pop up from all around her and continued to spread towards them.

"Why did you have to ask her that?!" Yuuma shouted after glaring towards Irina with a great deal of annoyance in her eyes. "You've essentially doomed us all."

"I'm sorry!"

"G-Get out of the water and run!"

Following that order from Xenovia, the rest of them had gotten out of the hot bath that began to freeze over until it was solid. Serafall's fist started to shake before exploding.

 **"She's made my life miserable since the moment I met her!"**

That final shout caused all the water and moisture inside of the hot bath to freeze almost instantly at the very increase of her hatred.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the laboratory that belonged solely to Lance, after returning to the house he went in his laboratory to clear his head. Placed on the table were a number of parts from the motorcycle after he dissembled them and was planning on replacing if he had to. Currently, Lance wore a pair of black-colored visors protecting his eyes from the heat generated from the heat generating tool in his hand.

Lance already received the metal he needed for the motorcycles framework, though he still needs the parts for the engine. Scrolling down his laptop was the information based on the design for the new engine that he had in mind, though based on what showed on the screen it was still incomplete.

 _"To do something like that too so many girls."_

As that singular thought went through his head, Lance's grip on his tools started to increase until―

Break!

He looked away from his work for the moment and noticed that the tools in his hand had a small dent in them from the pressure that he unconsciously pressed on them. Placing them down on the table, Lance had started to scratch his head while releasing a slight sigh.

[Hey, Lance are you still thinking about what Beelzebub said?]

Taking note of Lance's change in demeanor, Avon had spoken out from his inactive state, while still being placed on his right leg.

"Of course I am. What kind of person wouldn't reminiscence about what he said? There has only been one person in the world that I've ever been truly this pissed off at. How does anyone ever end up like that?"

[I have met and defeated a lot of evil individuals in the past, and even I felt sickened.]

"*Sigh* I think I should take a breather before I accidentally break my equipment."

Placing down the rest of his equipment onto the table, Lance stretched out his arms after letting out a long yawn. He started to walk outside of his lab and towards the downstairs area.

"I wonder what we're going to have tonight," Lance mumbled to himself after reaching the steps that lead towards their living room. "Hey, guys what do you want for…uh, what happened?"

After arriving it to the living room, Lance looked and noticed that every one of the girls aside from Serafall and Sona were there with blankets wrapped around their bodies yet were still shivering. Seeing the owner of the house walking towards them with a worried look on his face.

"Why're you all wrapped tightly in blankets?"

"L-L-Lance-k-k-kun!"

Irina had called out as she ran towards Lance with tears streaming down her face and wrapped her arms around him and started to let out all of her troubles.

"I was so scared!"

"There, there, Iri-chan What happened?"

Lance had asked her as he started to pet her head comfortably, Irina who was this close to him could feel the warmth from him transferring over to her.

"I'll tell you what happened! Your first girl almost got us all killed!"

"I'm sorry!"

After hearing Yuuma's argument, Irina had cowered at the singular glare being sent her way and began to tighten her grip on Lance. Catching what she had just said caused him to make a confused look on his face as to why she would have almost gotten them killed.

"How did she almost get you killed? And wait…." Lance said before getting a closer look at Irina as he could see the top of her bare breast from under the blanket. "Iri-chan why are you naked?"

"W-We were in the hot baths. Then when I asked Serafall-sama why she hated your mother, then…."

"Oh, I see. That's what happened."

Without Irina even needing to finish her sentence, Lance could already tell what happened after that. It didn't take him much to fully grasp ahold what happened afterward.

"Yea, that was a bad call Iri-chan."

"I didn't think that she would freak out like that! After almost freezing us solid, Serafall-sama ran out of the bath crying and shouting at me 'I hate you for siding what that woman and not me!' Kuh! I'm still freezing." Irina said after taking note of the closeness between the two of them and started to blush. "Maybe you could…help warm me up."

The thought of that started to cause Irina to blush a bit as lewd thoughts of that started to flow into her head, but Lance had noticed that her wings had soon come from her back along with the halo that rested above her head. It was then that her wings started to flicker from white to black repeatedly.

"Irina you're on the edge of becoming a fallen angel."

Xenovia had informed her with blank eyes, Irina taking note of what happened started to panic.

"This is my first time! What should I do Lance-kun?"

"Don't fall. You worked too hard to get become an angel."

Lance said as he reached his hand outwards causing his Avalon Syntax to appear on the back of it, soon enough a circle appeared under Irina with a number of angel symbols. This the Anti-Falling System that was used in Heaven to keep Angels from falling due to their impure thoughts. Seeing that this was used on her, Irina had looked down with a slightly ashamed look on her face.

"Come on, don't make that look." Lance comforted her by kissing her forehead something that caused the brunette's facial expression to relax a bit. "Now, who wants some hot cocoa?"

[Me!]

Everyone agreed with what Lance had offered before he glanced around the room and noticed that he could no longer sense Serafall's presence anywhere in the house.

"Uh, guys. Where did Sera-tan go?"

"After leaving the hot bath, she got dressed and went to the Underworld. Something about a meeting between her, the Maou, and Azazel."

Xenovia had explained.

"Well, why don't I make you guys that hot cocoa? Then we can all go to bed after eating dinner."

After saying that to the rest of them, Lance had walked into the kitchen and started to make them their hot cocoa. While the rest of them continued to sit in the living room. From the noise that he heard in there, they were quietly watching TV with one another.

Once everyone had their chocolate hot beverage, they eventually had dinner afterward and they each soon went to bed. Lance, on the other hand, was still away yet looked as if he were already dressed for bed. His own personal magic circle appeared on the side of his head near his ear. On the other end of the magical-communication circle was Azazel.

"So, Azazel. What you're saying is that you're planning on using Rias and the others, which includes my dear cousin and adorable vampire little brother as bait?"

[I can tell that you're a bit upset, but this is the best chance that we have to take out the Old-Maou Faction and get one up on the Khaos Brigade. If anything happens to them, I will gladly give up my life to try and make up for it.]

"Azazel, I can think of several things that can go wrong in the middle of this operation." Lance had said tilting his head to the side. "But, you do realize what will happen if Yuuma-chan finds out about this? I won't be surprised if she decides to hold you under house arrest at Grigori."

[I would attempt not to tell her, but knowing everyone in Grigori they'll tell her in seconds.] Azazel said with a bit of a nervous laugh. [Both Sirzechs and Michael had already planned on stationing their forces behind the scenes. We've also informed Sairaorg, Seekvaira, and Sona who're all planning on lending a hand in their own way.]

"Hmmm, alright keep me informed of any change." Lance had responded before remembering he had remembered something else. "Don't forget that I and my brave saints are heading towards the Greek Faction the same day as the Rias and the others interview."

[Oh, I should probably inform you. It seems that just like every other faction, they've been having their own problems with the Khaos Brigade…more specifically the Hero Faction.]

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the thirty-third chapter of The Magic Knight, well a lot had happened this chapter. Lancelot had his first interaction with Ajuka, but there was also an unexpected guest along with them. After having a very short conversation with the Green-Haired Maou, Lancelot had the app for Ajuka's game installed into his mobile phone. Though what kind of request did he have in store for Lancelot?**

 **It seems that Lancelot and Seekvaire also had a small conversation with one another, which ended up revealing that they were both into Mecha Anime. Returning back to the residents of the Du Lac Residence, it seems that the girls had a bonding session...until Irina made a very big mistake by mentioning Gabriel causing her to almost freeze the others. It seems that the others are heading towards the Greek Faction. Well, until next time, later.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat, Kiyome.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya, Karlamine.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot Du Lac**

 **Queen: Xenovia Quarto**

 **Jack: Lint Sellzen**

 **Ten:**

 **Nine: Himari Kirigakure**

 **Eight: Alex Grimm**

 **Seven: Rossweisse**

 **Six: Ariel Light**

 **Five: Chelia Mathers**

 **Four: Percy Mycenae**

 **Three: Yukio Saito**

 **Two: Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Ace: Yumi Kiba**

 **Joker:**


	33. The Monster Slayer

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: It will be a miserable day for him if he ever crosses Lancelot. Serafall went over the edge and turned their hot bath into a freezer.**

 **Wako12: Why are you so adamant about this?**

 **King0fPowers: Thanks. Reading about Serafall's anger towards Gabriel is always funny, along with the different interpretations that people have about their "rivalry". Power-Types are in danger of being defeated by a Technique-Type Fighter just like Yumi. It's not that she isn't talented in using swords, Xenovia would just rather use her power to overcome situations instead of her talent. You'd never consider Azazel doing a thing like taking care of someone else. I'll make sure that this chapter will be a good one and Gilgamesh will be making an appearance later on.**

 **Guest: I don't think there are Ea complainers in these reviews. I'll make sure that there are a more interesting ways that Gilgamesh uses the Gate of Babylon.**

 **Guest 2: I don't know about that.**

 **Guest 3: I really don't know if I would make a story like that.**

 **Guest 4: That sounds like an interesting idea, but I don't think that they can have a full rating game if he gets enough members.**

* * *

 **The Monster Slayer**

Located inside of a cave barely lit by the candles placed along the wall, coming from inside of the depth of the cave was the breath that came from an individual who sounded as if they were running. But, that wasn't the only sounds that came from a monstrous creature.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!"

A dangerous sound echoed throughout the depths of the cave accompanied by the sound of large rocks being shattered. Based on the silhouette within the darkness, the creature was around five-meters tall carrying two distinct weapons in its hand. The second silhouette whom it was chasing was a was a lot smaller in comparison, though it was keeping pace with it.

 _"I'm almost there, I just got to make it in time."_

This thought came from the young man who continued to run forward, until glancing forward noticing a bright light in front of him. It was the exit from inside of the cave. Seeing that the exit was before his eyes, the young man picked up the pace and―

"Yahoo! I'm finally out!"

He called out cheerfully as he jumped through the exit with his arms held out.

The young man seemed to be at least seventeen-years-old with light brown hair and gray-colored eyes, he seemed to be well-built for someone his age. He wore armor themed around the Greek Faction, which covered his chest, forearm, and legs providing him as much mobility as possible. Sheathed on his sword was a unique silver short sword and strapped on his back was a shield.

This was the individual that Lance and the others had been planning on added onto his Brave Saints in their arrival to the Greek Faction. His names―Percy.

"*Sigh* That was a close one. If I had fought that Minotaur in that cave, then I probably would have died." After he stopped running, Percy started to stretch his arms as he turned towards the entrance to the cave. "Alright, let's get started."

Bursting out from the cave was a five-meter tall humanoid-shaped monster possessing thick arms and chest with the head of a bull, but with fangs. As the minotaur exited the cave wielding a massive battle-axe in one hand and a shield in the other hand, it continued to charge forward at Percy without stopping. Reaching his hand towards his back, Percy pulled out his shield and strapped it to his arm.

As he brought down its massive battle-axe, the air vibrated due to the level of physical force held in its attack. After getting the shield properly strapped on, he blocked the attack from the battle-axe. After it came in contact with the shield, a massive gust of wind was generated by the attack. Though the attack was blocked using that shield, Percy felt a bit of the force that pushed him back a little.

"Gaaaaao!"

Letting out another roar, the minotaur made another strong swipe with his battle-axe. Again, Percy held out his shield to block the wide attack and at the same moment, he drew out his silver sword making a slash at its chest. Almost too easily, blood was drawn from the minotaur's chest. The pain caused it to step back away from him. Not wanting this opportunity to slip away, Percy charged at him and started to launch a number of slashes at the chest of the beast.

More and more blood started to spill out from the creature's wound. At a final attempt at survival, the minotaur let out another loud roar from its mouth. Different from it other ones, the sound was so loud that Percy was stunned with a second. Using this opportunity, the minotaur slashed diagonally at him, but not before Percy rose up his shield in an attempt to block it. His attempt was successful, but due to the great force that was put into the attack, he was sent flying backward.

"Damn."

Percy cursed to himself after finally regaining his footing, while also losing his shield in the process that fell further away from him. Once he feet touched the ground again, he looked forward and noticed that the minotaur was preparing for a charge attack. Without flinching he stood his ground while sheathing his short sword back in its sheath.

"Alright, bring it."

Percy taunted with a signal that said 'bring it'. Taking this chance, the minotaur charged at him with its horns directed at him. Opening and closing his hands, Percy stood prepared to take the charge head-on and—

Anticipating its assault, he held his hand out at the right moment and literally grabbed the bull by its horns. Due to the massive weight and force from its charge, Percy was being steadily pushed back by the minotaur with his feet being dug into the ground.

"Ngggh!"

Percy continued to let out grunting noise feeling his muscles started to tense up in an attempt to move this creature out of the way. Putting more pressure on the horns of the minotaur breaking both them off its heads. From the feeling of having its important part broken off its head, the large beast let out a massive roar that echoed across the area. Using one of its horns in his hand, Percy stabbed it directly in its heart. Digging it deeper and deeper into its chest, the minotaur started to lose all strength in its body and it fell back on the ground creating a large thud.

"Okay, that minotaur is taken care of. I need to go before―"

As he was standing, there was a rumbling sound that could be felt under him. Letting out a couple of nervous chuckles from his mouth, Percy turned his head towards the direction of where it had come from. Coming in his direction were a number of familiar creatures coming in his direction. It was a whole herd of minotaur seeking revenge for their fellow monster.

"Oh, crap!"

Percy turned around and started to run away from the herd of monsters, even going as far as to make a number of afterimages in an attempt to confuse them.

"I didn't sign up for this one!"

He shouted as he started to pick up his pace, before remembering something. Just as the herd of bull-like monsters was close to trampling over him. He held his hand out creating a small dimensional tear and reached inside of it. What Percy pulled out was a helmet that gave out an ominous sensation, this sensation was different from any holy or demon sword. Without hesitation, Percy placed the helm on his head. What happened next was that Percy completely vanished from sight even his scent couldn't be detected by any of the minotaurs.

{I'm glad that I "borrowed" this from good ol' Skeletor.}

The now invisible Percy started to walk out away from the herd of minotaur. Instead, he headed in the same direction that he had come from beforehand.

{I'd better get that minotaur to those villagers.}

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the Du Lac residence, within Xenovia's bedroom, there was a number of workout equipment placed a bit messily around on the floor. Said bluenette was currently out of bed dressed in the clothes that she went to sleep in. A simple pair of shorts that were a bit higher than normal, and a black low-cut tank top. There was a bit of sweat dripping on the ground as she continued to do push-up after push-up.

{Xenovia-chan, you have a habit of charging at your opponent with pure strength alone. While those methods can work against a weaker opponent against another [Technique] who especially specializes in using a [counter]-type move can be dangerous. Since you're Lance-kun's important Queen, then it can also put him in a dangerous position.}

Remembering the words that Serafall had said to her, Xenovia clenched her teeth tightly and continued on with her workout.

 _"I refuse to be a burden on him."_

The last thing that she ever wanted to do to him and that was being a burden on the person who helped change her life. Xenovia continued to do push up after push up thinking of a number of ways for her to become stronger.

* * *

"So, you guys are heading to the Greek Faction?"

"That's the plan. We were planning on heading there to meet up with this Percy, but since the Hero Faction is now involved we have to go and deal with that."

Sitting at the table were the whole house residents aside from Yuuma and Irina who both left the house earlier with Lance explaining the situation to Sona who held a pair of chopsticks in her hand. Though unlike Sona, everyone else was dressed in their normal clothing. Picking up the food that was in front of her using them, Sona placed a piece of food in her mouth. She took in the situation and understood why it was important for them to leave and not attend school for the day.

"I heard from Onee-sama and Christian-sensei that they're attacking a number of factions."

"I wonder what they're planning?"

Jeanne questioned, with a wondering look on her face.

"Sona-san, how serious were their attacks?"

"Most of them weren't that serious, but there were a number of serious injuries. There were also those abnormal black combatants who were with them all."

"Abnormal Black Combatants?"

"From what I heard there was a number of them always beside a number of Hero Faction members, but I don't think that they're human. Especially since whenever a human member was ever attacked by either a powerful magical or physical attack, they would always get in the way before vanishing."

Her explanation caused Lance's attention to be peaked due to the troubles that those odd combatants would cause for them.

"We can only hope that they don't come to Kuoh, but knowing the people living here it's useless. What do you think about it, Lance-kun?"

"I think I know what those things are, but I won't know until I see them for myself," Lance answered with a curious look on his face. "So~ Sona-chan you do know that we might have to miss school today."

Saying that final sentence caused the expression on Sona's face to shift into one that was almost cold causing Lance to laugh nervously a bit. Both Jeanne and Yumi stared back between both of them with a curious look on their face.

"Lance-kun, you know that I value our relationship a lot. But, as Kaichou of Kuoh Academy, I can't abide by a student intentionally missing school."

"Buuut, Sona-chan…."

The tone that she was speaking to him in was a bit much for even him to deal with, but Sona held her hand out and stopped from saying anything else.

"But, I'll allow it. Considering the dire situation…but you'll have to somehow appear as if you all are at school to draw away suspension."

Sona told him after nonchalantly taking a sit of the tea that was in front of her. The change in demeanor caused those who sat around them with let out a sigh of relief.

"You had me scared for a second, Sona-chan."

"I apologize if I'm late."

After taking a shower once she was finished with her morning workout, Xenovia walked downstairs and like them were dressed in her normal clothing. Seeing her caused Jeanne to point her chopsticks in her direction in a bit of a huff.

"Xeno-chan you missed our debriefing with Sona-chan!"

"…I apologize."

Xenovia didn't know how to respond to what Jeanne had told her since her mind was still somewhere else. She silently walked towards the dining room table taking a seat, then after saying a short prayer Xenovia started to eat her breakfast. Everyone else watched her silently with a wondering look on their face since this would be one of the first times that Xenovia would be this silent.

"Well, I think that I should probably get going to school. Lance-kun can you walk me out?"

Even after hearing that from her, Lance could tell that there was something important that she needed to talk with him about.

"Okay."

Getting up from their seats, both Lance and Sona started to walk towards the front door. Even after she opened the door, Sona didn't completely walk outside and just stopped in front of him.

* * *

"Lance-kun, do you know what's wrong with Xenovia-san?"

"It started after Yumi used Durandal…so she feels like she inadequate compared to her. She's not even showing her usual spirit much. I'll have to have a talk with her sometime, later on, …it is my responsibility. As a King and since she's my fiancée."

"I see that you don't have a problem with it anymore."

"I had a problem with it since it was sprung up at me out of nowhere, but I don't really have a problem if it's her or any other girl that I care about."

Sona smiled a bit after hearing that from him without much warning, Sona leaned forward pressing her lips against his. Although this kiss lasted for almost a second it was enough for the two of them. Since their date, the two of them had already decided to officially become a couple. After moving away from him, Lance made a slight smile on his face and questioned.

"What was that for?"

"Is there a problem with a girlfriend kissing their man?" Sona questioned back leaving Lance without much room to respond back to her. She walked out the front door and sent a kind smile his direction, one that reminded him of the one that Seekvaira gave him. However, there was no way that he would say that out loud. "Have a nice trip, Lance-kun."

As he stood in front of the open door preparing to close it, he could sense two distinct senses of dark intent being sent in his direction. Lance didn't even need to turn around to tell that it came from both Yumi and Jeanne.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, the three only members of Lance's brave saints stood in front of him in preparation for their trip to the Greek Faction. Despite them gaining permission to leave by Sona, there was still the issue of them appearing in school when they weren't actually there. Though, Lance already explained to them that he would be the one who takes care of that.

"Alright, I'm calling them out."

"Who?"

Xenovia questioned with a curious look on her face.

"Just wait and see."

Holding out his hand, a small magic-circle formed on the palm of his hand that gave off a bright light that shone before them. What shot out from them were four streams of lights each possessing all their own color. Red. Green. Blue. Yellow. Almost as if these colors had their own mind as they flow around in the entire room. As their marveled at these colors shining in the air, one of them caused a strong gust of wind that pushed up Jeanne's skirt showing off her underwear.

Seeing this caused his face to become a bit luminous at the sight of them. Each of them was wearing different colored underwear. Noticing his look caused their faces to turn a bit red out of embarrassment.

"Iyah! What's going on?!"

Jeanne called out, as she held down her shirt with both her hands.

"Lance-kun! You pervert!"

"Lance-sama if you wanted to see me undressed, then you could have just asked."

Yumi shouted at Lance as she pulled down her tank top after having her black bra being exposed to him not that she minded much. Xenovia, on the other hand, was the calmest compared to both Jeanne and Yumi. As they all stood there they could silently hear the slight sounds of laughter in the air causing all of them to wonder what it was.

"What was that?"

"No."

But, Lance was the only one who had a clue as to what it was. He looked towards the four light that was currently over his head near the living room ceiling and stared at them with a bit of a stern look.

"That's enough."

That single word from Lance caused the four lights let out was seemed to be a disappointed "Uhhh" as the wind that blew up their clothing vanished. Each of the four lights soon each of them took a physical form as they flew around Lance happily.

"Kiii~"

"Kiiiii~"

The red and green light went towards him first and started to nuzzle his head. Lance who closed one of his eyes let out a slight chuckle.

"I know that I hadn't seen you guys in a while, but I never really have much time anymore."

"Lance-kun are these…?"

Yumi questioned as she looked at the fairy-like creatures who flew around him.

"These are just some of the spirits and fairies that I made a contact with, while I was still staying at the Chivalric Order. As you've just seen they can also be a couple of tricksters, but they can get serious the moment I ask them for a favor."

Lance explained to them as one of the fairies began to nuzzle his cheek affectionately being happy to see their pact partner again after so long. Once they finished, all of them appeared in front of him almost as if they were waiting for an order from him.

"Okay, I need you guys to go to our school and impersonate us."

[Kiiii~!]

All four of them gave out their response in a solder-like fashion complete with them signaling him off before being covered in a bright white light. The collective lights from them were enough to cause them to cover their eyes. Once the light had finally died down what had appeared before they had confused and surprised them.

"Does this suit master's command?"

It was a familiar voice that Jeanne herself had recognized well.

"Th-They look and sound exactly like us!"

Jeanne pointed towards the now human-looking fairy-like entity under a contract with Lance, and she looked like an exact double of her complete with the Kuoh Academy uniform. Jeanne who was curious about how much the lookalike resembled her stood in front of her and examined her. With the fairy disguised as her stared back at her in the same fashion and position. Both continued to do this and it looked almost as if they stood in front of a mirror.

She childishly did a number of motions to the point where it looked like a gag, Jeanne danced, twirled, jumped, etc. with her lookalike doing the same thing. They soon stopped and took a deep breath.

"Hi, my name is Jeanne d'Arc! I wield a sacred gear that makes holy sword and I love dancing!""

Both the real and lookalike spoke at the same time.

"With this, they can do to school as us, while we head to the Greek Faction and take of business."

Lance said with a bit of a chuckle after seeing Jeanne playing with her lookalike.

"Hmm, master do I really look like this over busty blonde?"

"My breast aren't that big?!"

Yumi complained as she glanced towards her lookalike, watching as the fairy started to play with their new chest. The fairy even let out a slight moan from her mouth causing Yumi to stare at her blankly not sure how to feel about a lookalike playing with what appeared to be her body. Similar to her, the fairy who disguised themselves as Xenovia stared at her chest.

"Hmm, it's odd how to this bluenette and blondes move with these things."

The Xenovia lookalike questioned with a curious look on her face.

Xenovia soon stepped in front of her, then started to poke her lookalike's cheek, the sensation of her skin felt so much like hers that it was almost scary.

"Her skin even feels similar to mine."

"Well, the magic you used did make you look exactly like the person your impersonating and they even have some of your memories making it a bit easier for them to be us. Though I will have to inform Ise-kun and the others about this just in…wait where's me?" Lance questioned taking a glance around the room before noticing the lookalike of himself was acting a little odd with their back turned towards him. "Huh? What were you doing?"

Becoming aware of Lance glancing at them, the lookalike tensed up with an embarrassed look on their face. Almost as if they were doing something that

"Nothing master!"

The lookalike of Lance said using his voice before joining up with the others with the same flushed look on their face.

"So, do you guys know what you'll be doing?"

"Yes! We will be acting as the lookalikes of master and his three harem members."

"You know before I would have questioned that, but you're not exactly wrong."

Lance said as he walked over and handed them the lunchboxes that he made for the three of them to eat during the lunch period. This would also act as their payment for this contract and it was different kind of food that matched their tastes.

"Hah! Master's food is always good to eat."

The Jeanne lookalike cooed as they took the bento box off of his hands. Seeing that things had already taken care of Lance started to create a magic-circle meant for teleportation on the floor. While he was doing that the Lance lookalike turned towards the three real girls who stood by and watch, then they walked over towards the three of them.

"Huh? What's wrong? Eh…Lance-kun #2."

Hearing Yumi's voice of concern, the lookalike smiled a bit mischievously and soon waved them in their direction. Answering its signal, the three of them walked towards them out of curiosity. If Lance had this much trust in them as his pact creatures, then they had no reason to distrust them either. Once the three of them made it to the lookalike.

Getting in the range all of three of their ears, the lookalike started to whisper something into their ears with them nodded before a second before―

Both Yumi's and Jeanne's face turned a bright red of red almost as if it wouldn't be weird if steam were to leak from their ears, while Xenovia's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Okay! I the magic-circle…eh, what's wrong with you guys?"

Lance glanced towards them noticing the flushed color that continued to increase by the moment, but they snapped out of it after hearing his call out to them.

[Nothing! There's nothing wrong! Noting happened! We're all perfectly fine!]

All three of them spoke in unison causing Lance to stare at him in both confusion and wonder.

"Riiiight. Well, if you don't want to be left behind come on."

Lance beckoned the three of them to step into the magic-circle with him. Once all of them stepped onto the glowing circle it released a bright light that shined throughout the living room and wrapped around them. The last thing that they all saw was the fairy lookalikes waving their hands at them with a bright smile wrapped around their faces.

* * *

Soon enough they made it to their destination, a small Greek shrine meant for teleportation that had a number of stone pillars around them with the faction's symbol under their feet. They looked around taking note of their brand new surroundings and were in owe about it. Around them was a wide number of towns as far as the eye could see with a number of individuals dressed in Greek-styled armor and they carried their own kind of weapon originating from their faction.

"So this is the Greek Faction."

"The atmosphere certainly feels a lot different."

Both Yumi and Xenovia were taking in the scenery. The two of them were obviously enjoying being in a different place and silently being thankful being able to come to a place like this. Lance could already tell that this wasn't the kind of place were any normal humans could get into on their own signifying that there was a powerful barrier wrapped around this whole place.

"I'm already sensing a number of different presences here."

"Lance-kun look over there is that what I think it is?"

Hearing Jeanne's voice, she pointed towards a massive mountain that seemed to go on and one to the point where it goes past the clouds. Neither of them could help but sense a massive presence from that entire mountain. It wasn't anything like killing intent, it was more like they truly stepped into the territory of the gods.

"Yes, that's definitely…."

"Mount Olympus. Home of the Gods of the Greek Faction."

Hearing that voice caused the four of them to jump a bit and turned their backs.

The person who they saw standing behind them. A young man appearing to be somewhere in his mid to early twenties with a handsome face. His eyes were a rare shade of orange and the young man was wearing a large robe that Lance knew was called a chiton. Even without the man needing to move from his spot, he gave off a powerful aura that could only come from a god. The three of them flinched a bit after seeing the man directing his index finger towards one of them in particular. It was Lance.

"I presume that the young man among the young ladies is Lancelot."

"Yes, that is me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my names Apollon."

The man now named Apollon held his hand out towards Lance with a kind smile on his face.

Someone like Lance have definitely heard that name before. Apollon is one of the many children of the Chief-God Zeus, named after the sun and is a patron god of the arts. It wouldn't be an understatement to say that he was among the highest ranks amongst their religious. Returning his smile, Lance reached his hand out and shook his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, my name is Lancelot Du Lac." Lance returned his greeting, then started to introduce the others down the row. "This is Xenovia Quatra, my Queen. Yumi Kiba, my Ace. And Jeanne d'Arc, my Two Card."

Hearing their names being called, the three of them bowed their head towards Apollon.

"Why don't I show you around the area?"

Apollon suggested as he began to walk forward outside from the teleport shrine.

The four of them agreed that it would be great for them to scan the area and so they decided to take Apollon on his offer to show them around the area.

* * *

Further away from the town, there were a number of individuals humans were standing on a mountain further away in an attempt to avoid being spotted. Amongst them, there was a familiar two-meter tall man who was looking down at the area from his position. Standing next to him was a handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a combination of Japanese school uniform and Ancient Chinese attire. It was Heracles a member of the Hero Faction joined by the leader of the Hero Faction, Cao Cao.

"Oh, it's been a while since I've been here."

"It's a shame that Perseus couldn't come, he was adamant about not coming back here."

Cao Cao added as he held an ornate looking spear in his hand, which gave off a presence that would be deadly to even an Ultimate-Class Devil. It was the strongest and first of the thirteen different kinds of Longinus out there, the True Longinus.

"I was actually surprised that you wanted to join Cao Cao. Why's that? This is just another simple attack on another faction to develop these rookies' sacred gears."

"I simply wanted to take this chance to fight against the Magic Knight."

Cao Cao answered with a slight confident smirk on his face, as he looked down at the area. Just as they continued to look at the area there was another member of the hero faction.

"Cao Cao the anti-monsters are prepared for their assault and Georg is in position to form the barrier."

"That's good, now. Why don't we get little project stated?"

Cao Cao questioned as he turned towards the number of individual hero faction members who stood behind him prepared for a fight. It was obvious that neither of them had any issues with this attack, but it just showed the level of loyalty that they had in their leader.

* * *

Still going through their tour of the town, Apollo continued to show Lance, Xenovia, Yumi, and Jeanne around town. While on their tour they had a number of people who glanced in their direction and were gossiped at by of the number of residences. It was quietly questioning how important they were if they were being escorted by one of the main gods of their faction.

"And that covers the food court, the blacksmith, the training area, and some of the living quarters," Apollon said with as he glanced in their direction. "Sorry, but with the time that we have left I don't think that I can give you all detailed tour of the town."

"So, where are were headed to next?"

Lance questioned.

"Towards an odd black skinned monster that a number of senior monster hunters caught as a unit. To tell you the truth, none of them have a clue of what it was. There were even a number of people from that faction of the Khaos Brigade who were captured and questioned, but neither of them held any memories of their time within the Hero Faction."

"Could that have been due to some kind of magic?"

Xenovia questioned as she glanced towards Lance for an answer due to her not being too well into the deeper workings of magic.

"There are a number of spells that can be used to erase a certain portion of someone's memories, but at times there are feeling as if something's missing. If I had to take a guess, then those spells were all placed on the disposable members or those who they figure would be easily broken as a delay if they were ever captured or question. The person who had that spell placed on them was Georg."

Apollon nodded at what he said as if they came to the same conclusion. They soon stopped in front of a large number of senior monster hunters dressed in Greek armor and wielding swords. Seeing Apollon in front of them, all of them slightly bowed their heads.

"Lord Apollon."

"These are the people from the Three Faction and they would like to see it."

"Of course, this way."

Another senior monster hunter had answered as he started to lead the four of them towards the large five-meter tall deep black skinned monster being strapped down by a series of thick metal wires kept down by nails. After seeing this monster firsthand, Lance and the others were confused by what it was.

"We certainly never seen anything like this before."

"I can't say that I'm an expert, but I've definitely never seen a creature such as this before."

As the Yumi and Xenovia continued to speculate about what this creature was, while Jeanne stood in front of it and started to poke it using a holy sword without an edge using her sacred gear. She then had stepped aside after hearing that monster growling at her. Lance stood in front of the monster with a calculating look on his face before holding his hand out.

A dimensional distortion soon occurred, the first thing that slid out was a silver double-handed hilt. Grasping the hilt, Lance pulled it out revealing a uniquely-shaped single-edged blade with a hollowed-out circle where its hilt should be and a knuckle-bow guard that has its end extending to the middle of the hilt. This was the demonic war sword, Secace.

"Would you mind stepping aside Jeanne-chan?"

Lance questioned covering Secace a green aura that released an ominous sensation while gripping its hilt. Taking note of what he was prepared to do, Jeanne stepped aside not wanting to get caught up in this attack. Without much hesitation, he cut off a piece of the black monster and―

Nothing happened. It didn't bleed. It didn't scream. And it didn't even budge. No matter how powerful the creature is, each of them felt some kind of pain. Seeing that his conclusion was reached Lance had nodded his head.

"I thought so, this is a monster that was born naturally…it was made using a sacred gear. One of the four high-tier Longinus, the Annihilation Maker."

"I heard that those sacred gears from the Vatican, they're far deadly than the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Being able to create monsters like this."

Xenovia replied as she stared at the monster as it wound already started to close.

"A sacred gear that can make monsters. You know sacred gears can be both helpful, but also a bit of a pain."

Another familiar voice could be heard approaching them. Apollon turned towards this person with a bit of a smile forming on his face. It was Percy walking in their direction with all three of his weapons perfectly placed back where they were on his body, but that wasn't all. He was riding on top of

"Oh, Percy did you get the minotaur to its requester?"

"Yea, they were thankful. There are a number of things that someone can use the liver of a minotaur, I went through a lot of trouble catching that one."

"You do great work for a still growing monster hunter."

"You're flattering me, Lord Apollon. Who're the new guests?"

Percy asked after glancing towards Lance, Xenovia, Yumi, and Jeanne.

"This is Lancelot, Xenovia, Yumi, and Jeanne. Lancelot is the one who wanted to walk with you."

"Right? I remember Old-Man Lord Zeus talking to me about that." Percy said as he started to approach them more specifically Lance and held his hand out. "So, Berserker what's up?"

"Nothing much, by the way, I didn't quite catch your last name. Let me is it, Jackson?"

Both Lance and Percy continued to throw snarky remarks at one another, with the four individuals were staring at them with somewhat of a smirk on their face.

"I thought that these two would get along with one another."

Apollon said letting out a bit of a hearty laugh after seeing both Lance and Percy talking with each other with wide smirks on their faces.

"There's another version of Lance-kun out there."

"I don't think that Azazel would like that."

"From what I heard from him, I hadn't read anything from the report."

Both Lance and Percy continued to talking until both stopped.

"Hahaha, I don't remember talking with anyone like without someone trying to kill me."

"There's no one that enjoys a good joke anymore. So, from what I heard this was about that brave saint thing that I heard rumors about made from the Angel's of Heaven."

"Yep, so are you interested?"

"Wouldn't say that I'm not interested, I also can't say that the offer doesn't sound appealing. But, if I have to give an answer then―"

"What?!"

Just before Percy could have an answer to him, an older male's cry caught their attention as the black monster that was immobile started to move again suddenly and started to pull out the nails that kept it secure. There was another cry from a woman after seeing that another number of other black monster started to arrive. Along with the outside arrival of a number of other monsters that arrived in their line of sight.

"Another attack from these creatures?" Apollon questioned as he started. "Alright, everyone get ready for another―"

* * *

At the same moment, just as Lance and the others were prepared to listen to his instructions soon enough there was another sudden phenomenon that suddenly came to their attention. A warm slippery feeling enveloped their bodies then Apollon vanished from the area along with most of the people. Leaving a few number of them remaining in the area. Realizing the situation with needing anything else, Lance had crossed both his arms and nodded to himself.

"Well, they got up with the Dimension Lost's Balance Breaker." Lance suddenly said as he took notice of the mist lingering in the area. "It was a smart tactic using the black monster that we all thought was tied down as a distraction to catch Apollon and us off guard, then use Dimension Create to trap up in this little space."

"It seems that there are still a number of monster hunters still around here, but for them to make an almost replica of this place," Percy said after surveying the area noticing that everything seemed to be exactly. "Either they've been scavenging the area for some time, which is impossible unless someone knows of the traps placed around the area. Which only two people could do? Both traitors and people that I'm somewhat related to."

"*Sigh* Alright, Percy I'm guessing that you and around remaining in this area know a number of people still remaining. Could all of you them gathered where we're standing?"

"Sure thing."

"What do you want us to do, Lance-kun?"

"I need can you three scavenge the area to ensure that no one else got trapped in here by mistake, while I scan the area to see if there's any to get up out of here. Then place up a barrier to make sure that we're not surprised attacked again." Lane answered looking towards everyone who was all left in the area. "We don't know when they're going to attack again, so I need everyone to work fast."

[Right.]

Everyone in the area answered and not wanting to waste any time, they started their search of the area for anyone else who was still in the area. Seeing that everyone was gone, Lance soon activated a small magic-circle over his hands after mumbling, "Connecting to Avalon Syntax" to himself. A number of different procedures were being performed by him.

"There's a good chance that I won't be able to summon any fairies or spirits to assist me with this, but I don't think that this would be much trouble."

A number of different equations started to form and encircle the hand where the emblem was located and before long a number of light particles started to come from his body. Each of them started to take the shape of ten small angelic entities made from his magic; at the same moment, his right eye started to shine with a green light.

"Become my "eyes" and scavenge the area for me."

Following the command, the ten entities flew quickly around the area overhead and began examining the area from above the skies. Seeing that was already taken care of Lance turned his focus back to the magic circle that remained in his hand and continued on with his preparation.

* * *

Almost three minutes passed before everyone else that remained were gathered around him. From the looks of it, there were a total of at least fifteen adult monster hunters, thirteen monster hunter who did not appear to be any older than Lance, and a small number of stragglers who were all stuck inside of their houses. Seeing that everyone was gathered here, the brown-haired knight started the meeting.

"Okay, I don't know how much time that we have so I'll make this quick," Lance said to them all with a look seriousness on his face. "For those with experience in dealing with monsters, I need for you all to be prepared for a battle. For those without any experience, I have already had a barrier placed around in the food court next to me along with this entire area and don't worry I made it so that not even an attack from a large number of these monsters will be able to break it. Finally, for those who―"

"Are we seriously dealing with this kid?"

Amongst the crowd of those who were senior monster hunters, a man with a gruff voice stepped had in front of him. In terms of both his height and build the man could even remind him a bit of Sairaorg, but Lance could tell that he was far from matching the young Bael in terms of pure power. This man was indeed a far experienced monster so he alone was troubled about him being led around by in his own mind a far "inexperienced" kid who less than his own age.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem. We far experienced monster hunters have protected this town for years against a number of threats. So why should any of us follow orders from a kid not even half my age?!"

"How dare you talk to―?!"

Xenovia was prepared to pounce on the man with Durandal if he were to insult Lance like that again, along with Yumi and Jeanne if he were to say something against him again. They were stopped when the brown-haired knight held his hand out stopping them from saying anything else.

"Okay, if you believe that you can do a better job then, by all means, take command," Lance answered the man's question causing him to smile a bit his calm demeanor. "But, I would like to know how you would handle the situation. How many contingency plans have you come up with? How many teams have you led? How would you deal with the number of abilities of the Longinus wielder if they were to arrive? How would you lead the young monster hunters into battle against the small number of black monsters led by the sacred gear possessors?"

As Lance continued to ask question after question like a machine gun, the man himself started to feel like the child that he was attempted to lead. A nervous sweat started to come down from his brow. This situation caused a bit of a smirk the form on the face of Percy who felt a newfound amount of respect for Lance. Not for him berating this adult, but about for how calm he was in this dire situation.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll leave this to you."

The man said with a wave of his hands, feeling a bit overwhelmed himself of just the idea of the young knight doing all of this beforehand. Lance's expression soon softened as he looked towards everyone in front of him.

"Look, I know that you all don't feel comfortable with someone who you don't even know coming out of nowhere and leading you all into a battle like this. I can promise you all this. I will make sure that neither of you dies in this fight, but I will need your full trust."

Lance said to them all in a calm trusting voice.

Despite not knowing him, those who barely knew him and those who didn't know him felt as if they all could trust him in this situation. They answered him with a single nod of their heads. Seeing that all of them were prepared to trust him completely, Lance decided that it was time for them to begin the plan that he had in mind.

"Alright, here's what I need you all to do. I need everyone who can't fight or don't want to fight to enter the barrier placed around the food court. Jeanne, I need you to go around making holy swords for those around here planning to fight. Then, during the battle, I need for you to enter balance breaker and start attacking monsters from above supporting the monster hunters from above during their battle with the black beasts heading here. Xenovia, Yumi, and Percy, I need you all to lead a group to the areas where the devices that keep this dimension together and destroy them. Before you guys go I need to give you all a communication spell that will allow you guys to talk with each other telepathically instead of out loud to avoid our plans from getting revealed. All you need to do is think of the person you want to talk to and they'll respond."

"Lance-sama, you didn't say what you're doing."

"I'll be guarding the area while dealing with a more difficult opponent than the hundred monsters that are coming this way."

If Lance was saying that there was a person more dangerous than even a hundred black monsters, then they knew that he was being serious. The only question they didn't know was how it was would could this person be to cause Lance to be this cautious. Not wanting them to be caught on this single thought Lance glanced towards them with a serious look.

"Alright, let's get this operation started."

[Right!]

Hearing that from Lance caused the rest of them to shout out with confidence coming out from their bodies. Everyone started to move just as he instructed all of the people who couldn't fight entered the second barrier placed around the food court. After receiving their holy swords from Jeanne, which was in the shape that was more comfortable for them all of them began to head out into battle.

The main force of senior monster hunters started to head out where the black monster was supposed to be heading and led by the sacred gear, demonic, and/or holy weapon wielders within the replica of their town. Since this was indeed just a replica of their town they could fight to their heart's content without worrying about collateral damage.

 _"Alright, is everyone in position?"_

Lance mentally questioned, while walking on the top of one of the building and started to walk until he walked passed the barrier he made. The person who he was talking to with was his blue-haired Queen, Xenovia who was currently leading her own group.

{Yes, Lance-sama. Everyone is position. I'm also leading my group to the first device.}

{That's good, if things go alright, then we can make it home on time.}

{…Lance-sama, when we return could I talk to you about something?}

{Uh, sure. About what?}

Xenovia didn't answer him for a second before speaking with him again.

{It can wait until later.}

That was the last thing that she said before cutting off communication with him. Since he knew that she wouldn't do a thing like that, Lance realized that Xenovia was pushing herself more than she should and that she wanted to focus more on the task at hand. Lance stood stopped both his feet planted on the roof of the building that he was standing on and stood in front of a familiar face.

"I really didn't think that I'd see you here…Cao Cao."

"I was quite surprised when I heard that you and your group were arriving here." It was indeed Cao Cao who held the True Longinus in his hands and resting on his shoulder. "I thought I'd take the chance to fight the Magic Knight before Gil returns and hogs all the fun."

"Who's Gil?"

Lance questioned since this was the first time that he had ever heard that name before.

"I'm sure that you'll meet him eventually since your one of the people who he wants to fight against the most."

"Why're you telling me this?"

"I'm just giving out a warning from one hero-descendant to the other. Gil can be a bit difficult to deal with at times."

"I can't say that I'm not interested in fighting against the True Longinus."

Saying that last part from him, Lance held his hand out and pulled Secace out from its dimensional storage. He reached his hand into his pocket pulling out a coin, then held it in a position on his hand so that he could flip it into the air.

"We start after it hits the ground."

"Interesting, then let's see which one of us gets the first hit."

Lance flipped the coin into the air using his thumb. As it rotated in the air it was almost as if time has slowed between the two of them. A different kind of pressure was released from both of them as their sights were locked on one another. Neither of them showed any kind of hesitation or fear with the area being completely silent. The two of them just wore the same smirk on their face. This wouldn't be a contest of power or strength, but between two technicians masters in the Technique-Type category.

Once the coin finally landed on the roof floor its sound echoed. At the same moment, the two of them vanished without making a single sound or disturbance in the air. The both of them appears before one another almost instantly and started their battle between sword and spear. Cao Cao launched an insane barrage of precise and near impossible to follow stabs using the blade of his spear.

Following the direction of his spear trusts, Lance dodged each of the attacks being launched at him and even deflected a number of them using the edge of his sword. Finding the opportunity he slashed his sword downwards with Cao Cao easily blocking it using his spear with sparks flying in the air. Despite the barrage assault being launched at one another neither of them could find a way to injure the other.

"Just as I thought, you truly are a terrifying prodigy."

"Well, if that isn't the same as the pot calling the kettle black then I don't know what is."

"Though, I have to know. Why aren't you using that sacred gear?" What Cao Cao was referring to was the Avalon Drakon that remained in its standby mode resting in the holster on his leg. Without much effort into figuring it out, he could already tell by examining it was a sacred gear. "Even if you aren't the official wielder, you should still be able to wield it with no issues."

Lance glanced towards him with a wide smirk forming on his face.

"I haven't been using Secace in a while so I think that it's a little antsy," Lance said after spinning around the sword in his hand, before pointing it towards Cao Cao with a green aura covering its blade. "As I'm sure that you know every demon sword has a will of their own, Secace, at first is that of an individual picky about who wields it and turns into a hyperactive child when a good fight comes around. If I don't let Secace fight against the holder of the True Longinus at least once, then my relationship with it may worsen."

"If to say I never looked forward to a fight this much since my last bout with Vali." Cao Cao said with a bit of a hearty laugh pointing his spear at Lance releasing a golden aura that formed a far denser blade of light. "Now, why don't I see if I can find a weakness in the Magic Knight."

"You better relish in finding it, because for me a weakness or flaw in never lasts last long."

With both their feet pressed against the ground, both Lance and Cao Cao; two hero-descendants began to charge at one another in a battle of high-speed attacks.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the thirty-third chapter of The Magic Knight, this story showed the introduction of the Greek Faction with a number of things happening. Xenovia still feels a bit insignificant when compared to Yumi, but don't worry she will realize that she's as good as her. We got an official look on Percy doing his job as a monster hunter just before Lancelot and the others arrived. After arriving we all got a look at the god Apollon who acted as their tour guide.**

 **Percy has been introduced, and he is just as much of a smart aleck as Lancelot. It seems that the Hero Faction's reasoning for attacking them is just to develop their members further. A fight between the Hero Faction, the Lancelot Team, and the Monster Hunters has started. Both Lancelot and Cao Cao has started their first bout with one another. I'm pretty sure that you all know who Gil is.**

 **Not much to say about this chapter. So, until next time later.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat, Kiyome.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya, Karlamine.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot Du Lac**

 **Queen: Xenovia Quarta**

 **Jack: Lint Sellzen**

 **Ten:**

 **Nine: Himari Kirigakure**

 **Eight: Alex Grimm**

 **Seven: Rossweisse**

 **Six: Ariel Light**

 **Five: Chelia Ashker**

 **Four: Percy Mycenae**

 **Three: Yukio Saito**

 **Two: Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Ace: Yumi Kiba**

 **Joker:**


	34. The King and Queen

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Wako12: I will think about it.**

 **Guest: There will be a lemon this chapter.**

 **Hellspam: A fight between two technique-type fights is an interesting battle to read about since most of the time they're just throwing around powerful attacks. I'm really glad that you like Percy's character.**

 **King0fPowers: Thanks, I tried to make this arc as original as possible. There really wasn't much explained about the Greek Faction in the cannon so I just went on what I read about and came up with the Monster Hunters. I have an idea of what to do about that and it will get hectic if mentioned (I just couldn't pass up the chance of actually making those references). Those two have a _complicated_ relationship.**

 **Guest: Yes, it's mentioned that there are some Youkai who can use Youjutsu, but not all of them are able to use it. Senjutsu is something that anyone is able to use, it was mentioned that even Humans were able to use it first. Yes, that can happen sometimes. But, yes it's possible that they can use both Youjutsu and Senjutsu. There's not really a difference between Senjutsu and Ki Manipulation since they basically have the same principles.**

 **Guest 2: Yep, a number of weapons used by Gilgamesh in Type-Moon are by definition OP. I have something already planned for his Gate of Babylon.**

 **Guest 3: I already have an idea of what to do with some members of the Hero Faction. Their skill level is around the same level as one another, but in DxD it's almost always about their mismatched fighting type. Since in Canon, Issei is a Power-Type who always makes a habit of charging in with full power instead of using strategies causing him to get trapped a lot by a smarter opponent; matching him with Cao Cao a perfect Technique someone who can toy with both Azazel and Vali with speed, technique, and tactics without using much power. In both times they fought against Cao Cao, he looked down on them and let his guard down (or he played around too much). Both Lancelot and Gilgamesh, it'll be difficult to tell since they are of a similar fighting type; but with Gilgamesh's sacred gear he will probably have the edge in their first fight.**

 **Guest 4: Thanks. I don't think Azazel counted Hades as an Evil God since he explained that a God of Death is a necessity. I think that Ares would be counted as an Evil God, but I don't know. I had already considered who I'm going to put with Gilgamesh.**

* * *

 **The King and Queen**

Located in another part of the town within the Greek Faction there were a number of monster hunters fighting against the anti-monsters brought by the Hero Faction. Each of the monsters was in the shape of humanoids a lot taller than even the grown men. Though each of them was battling against them with the weapons created by Jeanne's Blade Blacksmith and each of them couldn't help but admit that they were a lot tougher than the normal weapons they wielded.

"Kuh, these things are a lot tougher than the monsters we usually fight, but…."

One of the monster hunters mumbled to themselves but were stopped as another stabbed an anti-monster through the chest using their holy weapon.

"It's nothing that we can't handle!"

Just as they were dealing with the monster in front of them, there was a number that began to appear from unfamiliar magic-circles. Before any of them could do anything they were blasted with a sudden ball of lightning, wind, and fire. All of these attacks came from the dragon that Jeanne stood on the back of and is her subspecies balance breaker; Victim Stake Dragon.

"Nice work, Dragon-chan. Now let's attack the monsters appearing on the far left."

Following her command, the dragon turned in the same direction using its wings and began the assault on the anti-monsters.

* * *

On another battlefield, there were a number of monster hunters being led by Xenovia. Their target was one of the three devices keeping the dimension intact and was made into a statue in the shape of Zeus' signature Bolt. This a similar mission that both Yumi and Percy were also given.

 _"Are this, I'm going to talk with him."_ Xenovia thought as she continued to lead her group to the same location that Lance had given them. _"But, before that, we have to finish this."_

In front of them were a number of members of the Hero Faction and joined by the black combatants, standing in front was a male dressed in a black coat wielding a unique odd looking saw-like blade that seemed to be segmented in a number of parts. Though Xenovia couldn't tell what kind of sword it was. After he saw them appear before him, the sword-wielding male let out a bit of a laugh escape from his mouth.

"Ah, finally I was getting a bit bored. You must be the Queen of faux hero-descendant."

"I'm the Queen, but my King isn't a fake."

"That's how what I or any of his so-called allies feel." Hearing that from him caused Xenovia to clench the hilt of Durandal. "Oh, did I strike a nerve? Well, if you want to get to this device than you'll have to get past me."

"That was the idea."

Xenovia said making a big swing with Durandal, which caused the air to vibrate. As if signaling for them to attack, both members of the Monster Hunters and Hero Faction soon began their assault on one another. The sounds of battle continued to sound as their collective weapons clashed against one another. From both sides, there were some humans utilizing their own sacred gears.

This was one of the main reasons for Hero Faction's attack on the Greek Faction to fight against the far experienced individuals residing their and awakening the ultimate state of all their sacred gears…this is the Balance Breaker.

"Target the Durandal user!"

"Right!"

There were two of those sacred gear users who directed their attention towards the bluenette, in one of their hands a blue-colored light started to gather around their hands. The second gathered wind around theirs and launched a combined attack in her direction. Anticipating this attack, Xenovia positioned Durandal's flat towards them and blocked their attack.

This caused some dust to be kicked up from off the ground causing her vision to be temporarily blocked. Xenovia started to focus on her ability to feel their presence using her body. Feeling one of them come in her direction, she blocked an attack from the same blade belonging to the first individual who called her out using Durandal.

"Nice defense! Here I thought for sure that you were nothing but a Power Idiot!"

He called out a bit wildly.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Xenovia called out pushing him aside using her superior arm strength, the young man flipped into the air landing expertly on the ground.

"It would be rude if I didn't introduce myself before we start," Smirking to himself, he positioned both his feet with a very mysterious yet familiar aura being gathered at the soles of his feet. "My name is…Hebi!"

He charged at Xenovia with a number of fast yet random zigzagging movements that appeared to be too peculiar. Hebi then delivered a number of fast strikes both using his sword and unique stepping techniques, which also held with them a great deal of physical force. But! To her, these strikes weren't as fast as the slashes from Yumi. Xenovia followed the direction of each of his strikes and blocked all of them.

 _"Each of his attacks is too erratic, but his steps are well trained."_

Xenovia thought while gritting her teeth. Deflecting one of his attacks, Xenovia made a horizontal slash at him and seemed to be close to bisecting him. Smirking widely he bent himself backward allowing her attack to move past him.

"My turn," shouting out loud, Hebi focused his thoughts on his sword and it started to act oddly almost as if it were alive. Clenching its hilt as if it were a whip and launched it forward, the blade's segmented parts extending forward towards her. "Strike her, Orochi."

Xenovia slashed Durandal towards the upcoming blade in an attempt to deflect it, however, with a single motion of Hebi's hand. "Kuh," she placed her hand on her side as one of the saws from the now named Orochi caused blood to flow from her side. The injury didn't appear to be too serious, but blood still seeped from the wound.

"Hahaha! Nice nice, I noticed you moved the moment you noticed my sword change direction!" His annoying laughter reached her ears. "This is why I love fighting swordsmen!"

"Your a former knight, aren't you?"

"Eh, what would make you think that?"

"You sword strikes are too erratic and out of nowhere, but there's one thing that matches with how both Lance-sama, Yumi, and Jeanne." Xenovia said after glancing towards him. "The way that you move your feet. Whenever you attacked or dodged are a lot similar to theirs. And that sword doesn't belong to you."

As a child, Xenovia remember hearing about a magic sword that could alter its shape and length by the expert aura control of its wielder. The original wielder of that magic sword had already died along with his former allies.

"I wish that you wouldn't compare me to that fake knight and those two blonde bitches." Xenovia glared at him after hearing how he referred to them, Hebi then returned the sword to its original form. "You are right, this also one of the weapons belonging to the former Paladin, Jin Muto…Orochi, the Phantom Snake. And, how about I take that nifty little blade of yours with me before I leave? I think that I deserve it after all the hell I went through to wield it."

"Over my dead body."

"That's the idea. Strike her, Orochi."

Hebi launched Orochi towards her again almost like a whip, Xenovia prepared for the attack with her dark yellow eyes directed towards the upcoming blade.

* * *

"Y-You traitorous bastard."

On another battlefield, there were a number of monster hunters lying down on the ground with a number of injuries on their body. Their injuries seemed to have been dealt both physically and by some kind of explosive attack.

"Hahaha! How rude? It's been so long since we've seen each other and that what you have to say!"

It was Heracles who stood over a number of monster slayers and appears as if he was the only person in the area. He stared down at them with a cocky look on his face.

"Is there really no one who can―?!"

Just as Heracles was shouting that out loud, there was an object thrown in his direction. Throwing his arm in that direction, he blocked the object causing an explosion on contact. Doing this also caused a big cloud of black smoke obscuring his vision. Before he could react, someone then jumped into the cloud of smoke with both their feet making contact with his face. The kicked was revealed to be Percy who retrieved his shield the moment it was sent back.

"Well well, if it isn't the scrawny bastard."

"Well well, if it isn't Goliath."

Making a clicking sound with his mouth, Heracles swiped his arms with a great deal of force knocking and in term clearing away the black smoke. Percy flipped in the air landed on his feet, at the same moment Heracles launched his fist towards him. Reacting to this, Percy held up his shield and at the same moment of impact.

DOOOOON!

A huge explosion occurred, but once the cloud dispersed there wasn't a single nick on the shield as it continued to shine in the light.

"Did you really think that attack would even nick the Mirror Shield?" Percy questioned.

This was indeed the Mirror shield a defensive weapon wielded by the Greek Hero named Perseus, along with the Adamant Sword that rests on his side.

"I'm going to break that shield, then the sword." Heracles declared pushing his first forward in an attempt to move him. "Then, your face."

"Like I hadn't heard that before."

Percy soon unsheathed the Adamant Sword from his sheath and made a stab forward towards the two-meter giant in front of him. Using his free hand, Heracles thrust his palm forward making contact with its point another explosion occurred at point blank range. Doing this kept its blade from piercing through his hand and draw out any blood.

* * *

DOOOOON!

Both Lance and Cao Cao continued their clash with one another while wielding their perspective weapons covered in their own auras. Despite the fast strikes being delivered by Cao Cao, he was still able to follow the direction of the spear's blade allowing him to divert its direction. As the two of them continued their clash with one another, Lance suddenly gripped Secace with both his hands causing it to vanish from sight. Cao Cao began to question his motives. He soon noticed another distortion possessing the same shape of the silver blade, then―

"Hah!"

Sensing something in the air, Cao Cao used the True Longinus in preparation to block an attack. At the same time, Lance seemingly slashed the air using Secace mid-summon unleashing an invisible slash that seemed to tear apart space in its path. While blocking this attack, he was sent flying towards another roof causing the top of it to break. Just as there was a cloud of dust made from the rubble there was a disturbance in the cloud of smoke.

Coming in Lance's direction at high-speeds was the True Longinus whose length was extended and was speeding towards him. Following its path he reacted, quickly turning his ki into aura and mixing it with light focusing it towards his side to brace himself for the assault. At the same moment, he slashed his silver demon sword in the direction of the approaching blade knocking it off its course through its light infused blade still wounded him causing some blood to be spilled. The force of the attack also sent Lance backward into another roof breaking it into pieces due to the impact.

[Lance are you alright?] Avon questioned.

"D-Damn, it took all my aura and a mass of light to just block that one hit," Lance answered with a bit of a smile on his face almost as if he were a bit happy. "You know, it's times like this where I'm proud that there are people who're mastering my grandfather's sacred gears to this degree."

[…You do remember that a good number of those people are out there trying to kill you?]

"Hahaha, I know messed up, right?"

"Looks like I got in the first wound."

Lance soon saw Cao Cao standing back up resting True Longinus on his shoulder as he made a noise from his neck. Seeing him standing back up on his feet, Lance stood up from the rooftop cracking his shoulders and neck before glancing towards the older youth.

"You sure about that? You may want to check your cheek, Cao."

Just as Lance mentioned it, a wound opened up on the right side of his cheek with blood tracing down his face. Smirking to himself, he rested the blunt side of Secace on his shoulder.

"So, did ya find a weakness yet?"

"I think that I found one, well some new members already informed me of this beforehand."

"Mind sharing it with the class?"

"There was a talk from a number of my companions wanted to come up with some kind of method for defeating you, but that's difficult. You were born from the strongest woman in Heaven, unlike any of the other angels and seraph from Heaven aside from Michael. Both were created personally by God of the Bible, which is one of the reasons why either of them is able to utilize the system that he left behind…not to the same degree of course. Not only from your mother, you inherited similar physical prowess from your father, a Knight with such insane physical capabilities and resistance to magic that gives Heracles a run for his money." Cao Cao continued on after taking a slight breath. "Anyone would find it difficult to defeat you, but there was a single thing that you couldn't inherit from your father…you aura-capacity."

Cao Cao directed his attention towards the wound caused by his True Longinus.

"If it were either your father or grandmother, then they would have done a better job at blocking my spear at this level with barely any drop of blood being shed by using their aura. That's because your aura-capacity can't match anyone else of the Du Lac Family even when you fully develop yourself."

Lance stared at Cao Cao examining the expression on his face and how the True Longinus wielder acted as he continued on with his explanation. His fighting style, how he acted in the situation, and his he wielded his sacred gear.

 _"I hate admitting this, but this guy is a lot similar…no the same technique type as me,"_ Lance came to this conclusion already as they exchanged blows. _"He researches his opponents beforehand, utilizing honed techniques and ability to find an opponent's weakness then aim for it. The way he's also mastered his Longinus is a perhaps a great above Vali…there no doubt that Cao Cao has a Balance Breaker, possibly a subspecies. I also realized we both talk too much whenever we're explaining things."_

"So, do you understand why?"

"Do, I understand what…I kinda dozed off halfway through."

"Hahaha, I asked why do you think that you have lower aura than the rest of your family?"

"Oh, that?" Lance questioned in a matter-of-fact tone. "Well, you're not wrong. Everyone always did say that I inherited the best qualities from my parents, but a person's aura-capacity isn't exactly something that's inherited from one person to the other. I'm going to be blunt both my grandmother and father are both monsters in terms of pure physical strength…my dad's a Power-Technique Type. Our method for training is different from one another resulting in their monstrous aura. Knights train their bodies to the limit and their aura because they had to fight magic users of both Devils and Evil Magicians. I'm sure you already know this, but amongst all my abilities both my aura and magic are always in conflict with one another. That makes it difficult for me who was born with high-levels of magical reserves."

Lance held his hand out and placed Secace back in its dimensional storage since he could sense that it had its fill for fighting at this point.

"Long time ago, I was told that everyone is born with their own style of fighting and they can never go against that unless they want to harm themselves. During the summer when I was almost killed by my grandmother that couldn't statement couldn't have become any truer." Lance reached towards his holster, then pulled out Avalon Drakon gripping it by its hilt causing it to open it up and transformed into its sword form. "I'm well-rounded in physical attributes while leaning more towards speed rather than brute force and specializing in magic combat. The only reason I even continued to pursue aura till this point was because it was the only card that I had left to play against my bastard of a grandfather since magic didn't seem to work on him."

"At the time? Interesting, you don't seem like the person who bluffs."

"I'm still working out the kinks for this move, but I think it'll be perfect for this little squabble," Lance answered as he started to channel magical-power into the sword within his hand. To make sure that the power of the sword wouldn't offset Lance, Avon made sure to keep the power of the Avalon Heroic Sword down to a minimum. "Connecting to the Avalon Syntax."

The mark representing the Avalon Syntax formed on the back of his hand. In response to this, a number of equations started to encircle his hand forming formulas causing the magical-power around his sword to shift into a black purplish aura. Sensing this power, Cao Cao felt a dangerous presence from that technique.

"Though, this technique is incomplete," Lance said preparing to slash his sword. "But, here have the first taste!"

Lance slashed his sword horizontally using the muscles in his arms unleashing a black energy wave in his direction. As he flew in his direction, Cao Cao was well aware that even if he blocked using his spear he wouldn't remain unscathed. Preparing himself, he jumped up into the air dodging the black energy waved aimed at him, but he felt as if he was being pulled in by it.

Turning his head towards where the direction of the attack was heading. Once it made contact with a faraway building, not only did it cut through it, but it pulverized it leaving nothing remaining. It was a phenomenon that Cao Cao was familiar with.

"A gravity-infused slashed," Cao Cao let out a bit of a laugh. "Hahahaha, this is certainly a technique someone known as the Magic Knight would come up with!"

"You haven't anything yet."

Lance said as he started to prep for his next attack, at the same moment there was someone making an attempt to contact him.

{Lance-kun, my group and I took care of the device.}

{That's great Yumi, join of with the group fighting against the other anti-monsters.}

{You don't want me to join with Xenovia or Percy?}

{I believe that they can handle themselves and take care of the device…you should to.}

{Alright, I'll join up with Jeanne-chan and the others.}

Once he finished his conversation with Yumi, Lance returned his focus back towards Cao Cao who seemed to have been waiting for him to finish.

"Done with your preparations?"

"Just about."

All around Lance dozen of different bright light sphere started to form all around him, a number of them had a number of different elemental properties added to them. From the area that two of them were wind, lightning, ice, flames among other assortments of elemental attacks started to be launched and strayed around the skies.

* * *

"Hahahaha, dance, dance, dance," Hebi continued to shout out manically as he continued to slash at Xenovia using Orochi in its whip form expanding more and more of his aura to expertly control it. She continued dodging each of its saw-like blades, while she was dodging it, one of the blades of Orochi had knocked Durandal out of her hands. "Hahaha, got it!"

Gripping Orochi by its hilt, Hebi swung his sword towards Xenovia with all its saw-like blades directed at her. Unfolding her four angel wings, she dodged the attack by flying into the air the attack, however, did wound a number of hero faction members who were caught off guard by this attack. Though, Hebi didn't even seem to care about any of them.

"You don't care about even your own allies."

Xenovia said landed on the ground with her wings retracted back in her back vanishing completely, as she saw Durandal being stabbed into the ground near Hebi.

"Why should I," Hebi asked back as he started to walk towards Durandal with it in his sights. "Both our allies and weapons such as these are nothing more than tools used to achieve your goals. We knight ever wanted is to fight and take our revenge out on devil and monsters, which is why weapons such as these are a necessity. …I'll show you how to wield this holy sword."

Remembering what he said before, Xenovia thought that he went through a similar treatment as Freed when he wielded Excalibur. Hebi reached his hand out grasping Durandal by its hilt and unstuck it from the ground. Xenovia saw this occurrence with uneven eyes but stopped after noticing Hebi starting to struggle to hold Durandal.

"Wh-What the hell," Hebi questioned temporarily dropping Orochi and tried holding Durandal up using both his hands. "He said that the treatment made it so that I could wield holy swords so why isn't this thing responding to my will?!"

 _"I'm not missing this chance,"_ Xenovia stood back up and prepared to move. Using her trained speed, she charged forward at Hebi who was still attempting to wield Durandal. She first kneed Hebi in the stomach causing him to spit bile out from his mouth due to the force, then drove her fist into his face causing blood to spill out from his nose. "I'm taking back Durandal!"

Placing both her hands on Durandal's hilt, Xenovia unleashed its destructive aura causing Hebi to be pushed backward. Hebi shakily stood back up with an annoyed look on his face.

"You bitch," Hebi shouted as he charged towards her too enraged to think straight, picking up Orochi from off the ground he returned it to its sword form and made a slash at Xenovia.

{Xenovia-chan, you have a habit of charging at your opponent with pure strength alone. While those methods can work against a weaker opponent against another [Technique] who especially specializes in using a [counter]-type move can be dangerous. Since you're Lance-kun's important Queen, then it can also put him in a dangerous position.}

 _"Is this how I look charging into a situation,"_ Xenovia questioned as she watched Hebi charging at her with no thought in mind. His first strike with Orochi was sloppy so she barely needed to put much force in blocking it with Durandal. He continued to launch a number of slashes at Xenovia who continued to block each of his attacks during her sword. Pulling his sword back Hebi transformed it into a while and aimed it at her, slashing Durandal upwards she knocked it off course. _"I realized that against opponents like Yumi methods such as that won't work on them. So, I'll work to overcome that barrier and_ _―_ _"_

Holding her hand out, Xenovia formed a dense sword of light in her hand, then stabbed it forward and a wound open on his shoulder with blood spilling out from it. The pain from this wound caused Hebi to drop Orochi and focus more on his wound.

"Become a queen who can fight alongside her king."

Xenovia said as she turned in the direction where the other monster hunters were fighting with the members of the Hero Faction. She noticed that a number of them started to act oddly as they were beaten by the far experienced opponents. For most of them, the wind started to bend and shift around them; others had light being unleashed from their bodies; and among other effects. Before any of them could do a thing about them, a magic-circle formed under them and they vanished from sight.

"What just happened," Xenovia questioned after seeing them disappear like that.

"Seems that they've reached "it" the final phase for all balance breakers," Hebi said standing up from off the ground reaching his hand towards the inside of his jacket and causing Xenovia to tense up a bit since it was what she thought as a pistol. It was instead an injection gun with a darkish liquid inside of it and Hebi pointed the needle point at his neck. "This was invented by that sociopathic magician, this is just something that he's working in for the past ten years. …Look, if I don't make it out of this alive deliver this message to your faux king."

Hebi stabbed the needle into his neck wincing a bit, then made a maniacal smile.

"He'd better hurry and kill _him_ before it's too late~"

He pulled the trigger and injected himself with the black liquid, from the point where the needle was stuck black veins started to pop up and extend all over his body. His body then started to convulse and react to the injection, while his body started to make a number of weird sounds. This caused Hebi to bend forward as his bodies' muscles started to go through a number of changes before expanding and the uniform that he wore started to turn as his skin turned black. The hand where he was holding Orochi started to shift as the same black flesh started to encompass and absorb it into himself.

MICHI-MICHI

Xenovia almost felt sick by what she was witnessing such a transformation wasn't something no sane human would ever agree to. Once Hebi stood back up on his two feet, he turned into a black humanoid twice his normal size, thick armor like arms with snake designs carved on the back of its wrists and not even his face looked like what it was before. Standing before Xenovia was something that could no longer be regarded as a human.

"What kind of monster did―?"

[Why don't we try this again?]

Xenovia couldn't tell where his voice was coming from, but it was deep enough to cause a slight chill to run down her spine. The very moment Hebi took a single step towards Xenovia, she started to tense up as a chilling sensation almost overcame her body causing her to prep both her swords.

SWOOSH!

As soon as Hebi moved in the direction of Xenovia, it was almost as if the wind started to shake with his high-speed. Due to him not being as fast as he was before she could follow his movements and slashed Durandal in the same direction where he would appear, but―

The moment, Durandal made contact with his skin a loud noise resounded across the area almost as if it came in contact with metal. Its edge barely cut through him.

[Ohhh~ What's wrong? Sword not working anymore?]

Hearing his voice again, Xenovia took her light sword and aimed its edge towards his stomach, but her light sword broke after coming in contact with his hardened skin. Seeing that both her swords failed to make so much as a dent in his skin, from his back two long snakeheads came out from his back making Xenovia their target.

"Tch," Sensing both of the snakeheads coming towards her, Xenovia stepped back away from Hebi just in time, but parts of her shirt was torn revealing her stomach. She stared at Hebi with an annoyed look on her face after feeling the sickening aura being released from him. "How exactly am I supposed to take down this monster?"

* * *

DOOOOOOON!

At where Percy and Heracles were still fighting against one another, Percy was currently dodging many explosive projectiles while blocking most of them using his mirror shield. This was the typical Balance Breaker of Heracles' Sacred Gear, Variant Detonation, which formed a number of missiles around him allowing him to aim every one of them at his opponent. There were a number of burn marks on Percy's clothes signifying that he must have taken a number of attacks before.

"Hahahaha, are you really just going to keep dodging?!"

Heracles questioned as he fired off a number of missiles towards him, while said monster hunter had started to charge towards him.

"Are you just going to keep acting like a pyromaniac?!"

Percy countered as he dodged missile after missile being aimed at him. As one of them was flying in his direction he held up his Adamant sword with his hand being placed on its flat. Coming in contact with the missile, a large explosion occurred creating a cloud of smoke that obscured Heracles' vision. In front of him, Heracles could see an object being launched towards him, seeing that it was the Adamant Sword Heracles moved his head aside.

"Did you really think that a cheat move like that would―," Heracles questioned before hearing it come into contact with something. "What the hell?"

"*Whistle* Goliath."

Hearing Percy calling him by that name, Heracles turned towards him with an angered look on his face. He turned towards him with a tick mark forming on his forehead, but what he found was Percy holding the Mirror Shield in front of him directing the sunlight on its surface.

SHINE!

"Argh, you rat bastard," Heracles shouted after being blinded by the light being reflected onto him. He could hear Percy's footsteps moving around him before vanishing, but he could tell that the monster hunter was standing behind him. "There!"

DOOOOOOON!

Heracles unleashed a missile behind him creating a massive amount of pressure, once he could open his eyes again. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. The object that Percy had pierced using his sword was the second device keeping this dimension together, but it still didn't shatter it until Heracles' missile pushed it through causing it to shatter.

"Monster Hunter 101, always use your opponent's strength against them."

"You little shit!"

{Heracles, we're pulling out.}

"Not now! I'm just getting started!"

It was Georg who connected Heracles using a communication magic-circle, hearing that they were being pulled back caused him to roar out in anger.

{Two of the three devices have been broken. And, the Greek Gods and other senior Monster Hunters are gathered around the scene. If that final device breaks, will you be able to deal with them on your own?}

Georg's question caused Heracles to become silent, then a magic-circle formed under him created for the purpose of teleportation. As he was washed in a bright light, Heracles glared towards him.

"The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!"

Those were the last words that he said to him before vanishing. Seeing that things on his end had been taken care of, Percy went to retrieve the Adamant Sword.

"Well, seems like things have been taken care of on my side," Percy had said after making noises from his neck and arms before turning towards his fallen comrades. "I'll help these guys before heading out to help the others."

* * *

In another part of the city where both Lance and Cao Cao were still fighting against each other further away from the barrier he formed. Though in this area, there were many buildings that were broken due to their battle along with parts of them being frozen solid. Standing in front of them was Lance who held up the Avalon Heroic Sword covered in an icy aura with parts of his clothing torn apart due to their battle and some cuts on his body.

"Haah," Lance let out a breath of relief. "I think this is the first time I extended this much magic-power in a while during a fight."

Further away from him laughing and parts of his uniform torn were Cao Cao whose right arm seemed to be covered in ice along with some injuries on his body. Using his True Longinus, he shattered the ice covering his arm and faced Lance with a smile on his face.

"This is the third time that I exerted myself this much," Cao Cao declared. "The first time was when I last fought against Vali and second was against Gil. It seems as if you're holding back your War God Mode."

"I normally only decide to use that against someone physically superior to me like either Sairaorg when he's not fully going all out, my grandmother or my dad," Lance answered letting out another breath. "If we're talking about speed and reflexes alone, then both of us are already at the same level. And, like you're one to talk it seems like your holding back you Balance Breaker."

"I guess so. Would you like to see it," Cao Cao asked pointing the True Longinus towards Lance as it began to release a bright white light. "Balance Brea―"

Just as Cao Cao was about to finish calling out his balance breaker there was a magic-circle appearing next to his ear. He relaxed his stance and answered it.

"Is there something wrong Georg?"

{Cao Cao, there's a disturbance occurring where the second device was placed that Hebi was in-charge of.}

"Now that you mention it," As Georg answered him, Cao Cao could sense a malicious aura coming from the direction Georg told him about. It was something that caused him to let out a sigh. "He used "it" didn't he?"

{Yes, and it seems as if he injured a number of Hero Faction members during his fight.} Georg had told him about what happened. {For the members who returned, a number of those members achieved Balance Breaker beforehand.}

"That's good," Cao Cao was at least happy about that. "Alright, it seems as if he'll go berserk in a while…call everyone back along with the anti-monsters. We gathered enough data for today."

{Alright.}

The same time that their conversation ended, the magic-circle vanished and Cao Cao glanced towards Lance with a normal expression on his face.

"It appears as if one of our new members are causing issues for both sides," Cao Cao informed him. "I think you should take care of him before exiting this dimension."

"Seriously," Lance questioned swiping the Avalon Heroic Sword in the air in front of him. "You're just going to leave on such a high note."

"Lancelot, though incomplete you have proven to be powerful against my spear at this level, but both it and I can still go up even higher. When you truly reach your full potential that is when you can truly see this spear's true power." Cao Cao declared as he activated a magic-circle under him, which bathed him in a bright light. "As a gift, I'll give you this warning. Gil is someone on the same level as I am…and he is the second leader of the Hero Faction. He also wields a sacred gear that could potentially be the next Longinus."

Hearing that from Cao Cao caused Lance to become interested in this "Gil", but before he could ask him anything else he vanished. Seeing that he was gone, Lance let out a sigh.

"Just when I was about to see what this generation True Longinus' Subspecies Balance Breaker was like," Lance had turned around with a look of disappointment. "What a letdown."

{{Lance-kun!}}

"Ahhh! Don't scream in my head!"

{Sorry, but those monsters just vanished out of nowhere.}

"Yea, I know. Their leader called them back…look we need to head towards where Xenovia is."

{We'll be able to head over there faster on Jeanne's pet dragon.}

Yumi had informed him of their situation causing him to nod his head in agreement.

{I'll probably arrive their first. Until we see one another there.}

After cutting communication with them, Lance turned his attention towards the direction where he had known Xenovia and her group headed. With a single movement, he seemed to have vanished from sight jumping from building to building.

* * *

In the same direction where he was heading, there was a number of senior monster hunters watching the young girl not even half their age swinging around a massive blade with destructive power trying to overpower a former human now turned into a monster. Xenovia had some injuries on her body along with a couple of more tears in her clothing.

"Is she actually damaging that thing, while taking its attacks."

"I can't tell, which one of them is the monster anymore."

"Hah!"

The same moment that Hebi launched his fist towards him, Xenovia slashed Durandal while covered in his holy aura at the same time using all the strength in her arms to negate both attacks. Based on the current appearance of Hebi, there were a number of scratches and made on his monstrous body that soon started to slowly heal.

[Hahahaha, you're doing surprisingly well. Just a moment ago you were having a hard time.]

"Hehehe," Xenovia laughed a bit. "That's because before you continued avoiding my attack, I'm not the great at technique. But, since you turned into this form all of your movements are far easier to read and at this point, you've just been charging…this is the kind of fight that I'm best at."

Xenovia again charged using her trained speed at Hebi who continued to stare at her with a cocky look on his face. Channeling Durandal's destructive power, she started to launch a number of slashes aimed at him each attack was blocked using his arm.

CRACK! CRACK! BREAK!

A number of cracks started to form on his arm as pieces started to fall on the ground, but like before all of them started to slowly heal. Seeing him healing, Hebi let out a maniacal laugh.

[Hahaha! Do you see, you can't stop me and you can't kill me. I'm invinci….]

Just as he was proclaiming his power, Xenovia made a slash at his chest where a jewel-like object was embedded and shook slightly. For the first time, Hebi stepped backward with Durandal just slightly grazing the jewel. Taking note of this odd change, Xenovia's eyes widened a bit not out of fear, but out of realization.

[Not good enough,] Hebi shouted directing both snake heads towards Xenovia with both their mouths opened wide. [Now, Die!]

As both of them were close to biting Xenovia in half, she suddenly vanished from sight causing Hebi to direct his eyes around the area in an attempt to find her.

"I almost didn't make it in time," a familiar voice called out letting out a bit of a sigh and caused Hebi to direct his attention towards him. "Seems like you've been taking good care of me, queen."

It was Lance who entered his War God state to increase his speed just in time to rescue Xenovia, who is currently resting in his arms still holding onto Durandal.

"So, how's your new friend?"

"He's a former knight named Hebi."

"I see…," Lance said as if understanding the situation before turning back towards Xenovia with a look of complete shock on his face. "What?! That's Hebi?!"

[That's so cruel, I thought that we knights would remember one another no matter what.]

Hebi spoke and he directed his attention towards Lance as he oozed out killing intent directly at him, but got no reaction from either of them.

"Hmmm, you look different," Lance stated in a joking manner. "Did you get a new haircut? Wait wait, don't tell me…have you been juicing."

[For once, you're stupid jokes made a point. This is the next stage of evolution for humans.]

"I'm sorry, I think you mean devolution. I don't think humans are related to snakes, but I'll have to―"

"Kuh."

Lance stopped making jokes after his hand touched the part of Xenovia that was wounded by the blade Hebi's magic sword, Orochi. He stared at his hand noticing that it was stained with the blood that had seeped from her wound. Seeing the blood caused his expression to tense up a bit.

"Sorry," Lance said in a different kind of tone from the worry that he felt. "Can you still fight? Xenovia, I don't want you to say "Yes" for my sake…can you still fight with that wound."

"Yes," Xenovia answered in a straight tone. "I can still fight, I pretty much got the feeling of each of his attacks and I think I got a hold of his weakness. I want to see this fight to the end and pay him back for what he did."

"Alright, then let's all finish this guy off."

"Us all?"

Xenovia questioned, at the same moment as when Hebi started to charge at the two of them. A blast of pure holy energy sending backward even after blocking the attack with crossed arms. Jumping out of the skies were both Yumi and Jeanne who used their angel wings to land gently on the ground.

"We're here, Lance-kun."

"Whoa! What kind of monster is this?"

"I'll explain that later."

"Based on what I've seen, he's been healing from every attack that I launched at him. You guys see that jewel on his chest," Xenovia questioned all three of them nodded their heads in agreement. "The moment Durandal came close to hitting it, he immediately stepped back. So, that means…."

"…we break it, we'll be able to take em' out."

The four of them came to the same conclusion as one another with all of them preparing their own unique weapons. With Hebi looking at the four of them letting out a deep laughter that echoed across the battlefield.

[Hahahaha! I think that this is fate meeting you all here at the same time…so, I can rip every last one of you apart!]

After declaring that out loud, Hebi let out a very malicious presence that took the form of a pitch black aura covering his body. It sent a chilling sensation down their spines as this was the first time they've ever experienced something like this.

 _"What the hell did Hebi inject in himself?"_ Lance questioned himself, before turning his attention towards the Avalon Heroic Sword and smirked slightly. "Can you girls head out first? I got something planned."

[Right!]

The three of them agreed with Lance as they all charged at Hebi with their weapons in hand, the first to make their move was Jeanne. Holding two holy swords in her hands, Jeanne slashed at him causing her holy swords to crack after coming into contact with his skin. Seeing where she was, Hebi launched his arm towards Jeanne. Just before he could hit her, Jeanne ducked down narrowly dodging his attack. As she regained her position, Hebi used one of his snakeheads to arm at her again. But―

DOOOOOOON!

A ball of holy-lightning was soon aimed at Hebi's snakeheads knocking it away from Jeanne, protecting her from him.

"Thank you," Jeanne thanked her dragon after regaining her footing. "Looks like I'll have to strengthen my sword more if I want to harm him."

Focusing her thoughts into her swords, Jeanne altered her swords into ice and fire-type weapons. She charged at Hebi using incredible speed and footwork slashing at him in a number of spots on his body freezing his armored skin, then striking him with the flame sword and continued this process. Hebi had continued to aim at Jeanne using a number of sharp swings, but she narrowly avoided his strikes using very nimble movements.

[Speedy little blonde bitch!]

"You're cursing an awful lot," Jeanne responded after Hebi strike an afterimage of herself. "You remind me a lot of this rude former knight who used to curse us a lot. By the way, Yumi-chan are you about ready?"

"Yep."

Yumi had Masamune sheathed in its scabbard, while Hebi noticed an odd occurrence on his brand new body. A number of cracks started to form on his body due to Jeanne constantly freezing parts of Hebi's body using his ice holy sword, then melting it using her fire holy sword and so on. Yumi unsheathed her sword at high-speeds unleashing a sharp holy wind-attributed shock wave in his direction.

CRACK CRACK BREAK BREAK

Once it made contact with his body before black shards started falling on the ground creating a very notable sound as they fell on the ground. Revealing purplish flesh under behind the armor-like skin and causing Hebi to grip his teeth angrily.

[As I told that blue-haired bitch, I am…gah!]

Just as Hebi was proclaiming his strength, a familiar uniquely shaped blue broadsword and a golden edge had slashed him in the same uncovered spot. It was Xenovia who took this opportunity to slash Durandal into this weak point, but before she could cut deeper into him―

[Ngggh!]

Hebi used his brand new muscle control to stop Xenovia's blade midway through, she made a number of attempts to pull it out of him. Seeing that she was trapped, he launched one the large snakeheads at her with its fangs bared.

[Now, just die already!]

The snakes headed towards her being close to biting her, but before it could do anything. A thin energy wave was launched at the snakehead slicing it off causing black blood to spill out from the wound and causing Hebi let out a painful scream.

"I just made it again," Lance said holding the Avalon Heroic Sword within both hands with a magical symbol drawn on his hilt and a number of magical characters drawn along the blade. This was another technique that he made over the summer break and used its prototype against Elaine during their training. Its official name is "Bellax Enchant", which can greatly enhance their own strength or their weapons by drawing a series of magical characters imbued with their own magic powers on themselves. "Exorcising Slash."

[You son of a―]

Before Hebi could even finish, he was sent flying backward by a massive energy wave released by the Avalon Heroic Sword. The energy wave had a negative effect on his new body as parts of its started to fall and break apart. After the attack ceased, Hebi started to breathe heavily.

[Haah! Why the hell is this affecting me?!]

"I don't know what you did to yourself," Lance said as he joined the others. "But, this new friend of mine has been fighting against demonic creatures for a number of centuries and as such, he made a nifty little energy wave that specifically exorcises demonic entities…or whatever you are."

After hearing that tone from Lance, that armor that covered his face started to crack apart due to how hard he was gripping his teeth and shouted.

[DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOOOOU!]

Responding to his anger, a massive amount of malicious aura started to be released from his body as a number of his injuries started to heal themselves and the jewel started to shine darkly. Not wanting to let this chance go, Xenovia charged at him letting Durandal's destructive aura being released and then swung down her holy sword using all her strength. Her target was the jewel that Hebi protected before Lance and the others arrived. The destructive aura being released by Durandal was being temporarily suppressed by his malicious aura.

[I TOLD YOU! I'M INVINCIBLE!]

Xenovia ignored him gritting her teeth as she continued to push forward with Durandal.

"There's no monster such as yourself that's invincible," Xenovia declared as she fortified both her will and grip. "Especially in the face of my Durandal."

"Good line, Xenovia!"

Lance declared as he got behind her and grasp the handle of Durandal along with Xenovia.

"Lance-sama?"

"Pull out all of the strength that you can from Durandal, I'll back up your play. That's one of my duties as a king and fiance!"

"Okay," Xenovia responded with flushed cheeks her focus then went directly towards the legendary holy sword resting in her hands. "Respond to me, Durandal!"

An intense aura started far greater than anything that she released before started to be released from Durandal and started to weaken Hebi's malicious aura. A number of cracks started forming on the jewel that was embedded in his chest. Seeing this occurrence, he launched both the enormous snakes towards Lance and Xenovia. However―

"I don't think so!"

Jeanne created a uniquely shaped holy sword in her hands and stabbed downwards onto the head of one of the snakes stopping it from moving. Just as the other was about to slap away both of them, Yumi had appeared over it with both her hands clenched around Masamune's hilt and with its blade directed at its head.

"This is the first of the Five-Star Sword," Yumi declared as she increased and refined her holy sword's aura using her own while being clad in a nigh-invisible vacuum blade around Masamune. "Shinkuuha."

Shinkuuha [Vacuum Wave] is was another technique that Yumi copied from Naomi, which is known for possessing the strongest piercing power. Masamune stabbed through the snake's head stopping it from moving the same as the first snake's head and digging into the ground. With a final last ditch effort, Hebi opened his mouth wide showing off his monstrous fangs and attempted to bite into their heads―

THROW! STAB!

Before Hebi could, the Adamant Sword was suddenly thrown stabbed through his mouth and he soon glanced towards the culprit.

"Their heads aren't tootsie pops and your not that asshole owl."

""Let's go!""

With that final call from both Xenovia and Lance, there was an enormous flash of blinding light that caused a number of people to cover their eyes.

* * *

Outside of the barrier, Apollon who had already dealt with the anti-monsters that had attacked them again together with two older males with mustaches wearing togas. The one who wore a crown on their head was known as Zeus the leader of the Greek Faction and one of the Trinity Gods; the second wielding an ornate trident in his hand was Poseidon another one of the Trinity Gods.

"Gahahahaha! I return to Mount Olympus after a month and find that brat Heracles and his little bratty friends is causing trouble again!"

Poseidon let out a loud laughter of amusement, after arriving at the scene with Zeus he easily dealt with the anti-monsters that invaded. Together with the three of them, it was over in almost an instant.

"Aren't we going to deal with the barrier that everyone was trapped in?"

"If I remember correctly Azazel-Boy spoke highly about that Lancelot kid when he got drunk with us last time," Zeus declared merrily. At the same time that he declared that a crack suddenly formed in front of them. "Hmmm, what is this?"

The crack soon enlarged and being flung towards them was a monsterized Hebi. Seeing him coming in his direction, Zeus stepped aside allowing him to fall to the ground. Appearing all around them was the number of people trapped inside of the barrier. Along with them were Lance and the others.

"See, what did I tell you?"

Apollon was happy to see that everyone were alright but stopped after seeing Lance walking over to the motionless Hebi who jewel already broke.

"Alright, you've got some explaining to do Hebi," Lance said reaching out towards him in an attempt to pick him up. The second that he touched him, Hebi's body started to break apart and soon enough he disintegrated in the wind. "Wh-What the hell?"

In his hands was the last black piece from Hebi, which like the rest of him vanished. Within the rubble of where Hebi remained Orochi.

"It seems as if you kids dealt with our issue," Zeus said after giving Lance a pat on his back causing a jolt of pain to travel all over his body due to his fight with Cao Cao. "I thank you for doing us that favor, and so why don't I repay this favor."

* * *

Located on Mount Olympus there was a small celebration, which in the translation of Mount Olympus meant a large party. In the middle of the lively crowd of people were both Lance and Percy who had each other's arms wrapped around their shoulders. Both of them were dressed in the similar wear as the Greek Faction members and wearing wide grins on their face. All of them had their injuries dealt with beforehand using one of their god's healing techniques.

"Hahaha! I never thought I'd come to the Greek Faction and meet someone a lot like me!"

"Same here, buddy."

Both Lance and Percy continued to get along with old friends.

"I can't believe these little kids saved the day, and this one lets an entire group of monster hunters."

"You can't tell what kids will do these days."

"By the way, I didn't quite get your last name."

"Oh, it Mycenae," Percy answered pointed his thumb toward himself. "Percy Mycenae. I'm the hero-descendant of the Monster Hunter…Perseus."

"I didn't think that I wouldn't meet another hero-descendant today who wasn't trying to kill me."

Further away from them Xenovia, Yumi, and Jeanne dressed in the Greek clothing worn by the woman. All of them stood next to one each other watching both Lance and Percy as they got along with the other men in the party. Silently letting out a bit of a sigh.

"Just look at those two," Yumi said letting out a sigh. "We certainly went through a lot today. Having to fight against monsters, hero faction members, and Hebi who turned into a snake monster."

"But, everything worked out just fine," Jeanne responded glancing towards Yumi. "We even got a party thrown for us for all the hard work that we put into today."

"Yumi," Hearing Xenovia call her voice, Yumi turned towards the bluenette who stared at her directly and decided to apologize. "I apologize for how I've been acting towards you for the past week."

"N-No, you don't to apologize for anything Xenovia."

Yumi responded slightly waving her hands in front of herself almost in embarrassment due to the very sudden apology.

"We're all apart of Lance-kun's brave saint so we have to not only be there whenever he needs us, but we also need to be there for each other. So, whenever there's anything wrong we come to each other and talk it through."

Yumi held her hand out with a generous smile on her face. Seeing this, Xenovia returned the smile and grasp her hand. Seeing the two of them like this caused to let out a cheerful laugh.

"I'm so happy to hear that you guys are getting along again," Jeanne said out loud wrapping her arms around both her fellow brave saint comrades. "Why don't we all do something over the weekend?"

"Yes, that sounds fun."

They agreed with their plans for their upcoming weekend even deciding on asking the other female of the Du Lac Residence to join them.

In the middle of the party, Percy went towards Zeus who on the side chugging down a drink from his cup along with Poseidon. Seeing him walk towards them, the chief of the Olympians waved towards him.

"Hey, who are you enjoying yourself Percy-Boy?"

"Same as always our faction's parties are always a riot."

"So, have you made your decision yet?"

Hearing Zeus' question, Percy reached into his pocket and held one of the brave saint cards that were given to Lance. This one, in particular, represents the Four of Hearts.

"Yea, I never thought I like some people I just met," Percy answered placing the card back in his pocket and looked towards both the gods in front of him. "I sometimes wonder why those two idiots turned into traitors and joined the Hero Faction."

"I sometimes wonder whether or not its natural for my kids' descendants to leave from here. The only difference is that you're leaving for the right reasons…following someone like that Knight-Kid is a great choice for you."

"By the what did he ask for?"

"For some metals and just some basic information. Specifically adamant and mithril," Zeus answered chugging down the contents of his cup and looked towards him. "I had no reasons to say no after all he did to help, so I just asked Hephaestus to send him some. I should ask this kid for another favor once in a while, but that can wait later…this is also a goodbye party for Percy-Boy."

"Though, someone would probably want to assist you once in a while."

Upon hearing Poseidon mention that, Percy felt someone bumping into him after turning around he took note of a female horse with pure white coat though that wasn't all. This white horse, in particular, was one with unfolded wings. This was the divine stallion…or in this case mare, a pegasus. He smiled with his hand held out and started to pet this horse on its head.

"So, you want to help me out once in a while, Arion?"

Percy questioned with a smile on his face as he said the pegasus' name. Arion answered him by gently nuzzling his face.

"You know if you need any Arion's help, all you need to do is call out her and she'll be there at god-speed. The two of you have been close since you were a trainee when you made the choice of trying to break into Hades' lair and she got you out of where before his grim reapers found you."

"Which reminds me can you return Skeletor's helmet for me. Along with giving back both the Adamant Sword and Mirror Shield."

"How exactly did you get Hades' helmet?"

"I-I borrowed it."

Percy glanced away from them letting out a nervous laugh as Arion continued to nuzzle the side of his face, while the party continued to go on.

* * *

[I'm glad to hear everything went alright at the end. I wouldn't have thought that the leader of the Hero Faction would arrive as well. Among that you even managed to recruit a descendant of Perseus.]

Lance and the others soon returned to the Du Lac residence after their party ended. It was nighttime at the moment with Yumi and Jeanne were downstairs together. He decided to contact Azazel in order to inform him about the situation that happened.

"In terms of technique alone that guys already on a completely different level, is you mix that in with his mastery of the True Longinus…it wouldn't be strange to say that he's the Strongest Human. Though what he said to me did catch my attention." Lance replied. "Percy said that he'll be moving into an apartment in town after taking care of some business."

[The second leader of the Hero Faction. Apparently, his sacred gear is possibly close to becoming the next Longinus, but I don't know which one it would be.] Azazel said over the end of the phone. [But, it seems that thanks to you and your team the entire Three Faction received a great rating from the Greek Faction. We also have to prepare for the Rating Game with Diodora Astaroth who seemed to have aligned himself with the Old-Maou Faction. So, I don't know if Yuuma will be able to return since she's assisting Grigori in preparing for the upcoming battle.]

"I just can't wait until this is over. Asia-chan has already been through enough with this creepy green-haired kid," Lance said as he stopped in front of Xenovia's bedroom as he remembered that there was something that she wanted to talk with him about. "Gotta go there's something that I need to take care of."

[Alright, later.] Azazel said but stopped after remembering something important. [And about that other business with concerning what happened with that Knight, the scientists of Grigori are working on examining the injection gun that he used. Whatever Xander had invented it's something, not even I have ever heard of before.]

After Azazel hung up after saying that, Lance placed his phone back in his pocket and knocked on Xenovia's bedroom and waited for a response.

"Xenovia it's me."

[You can come in, Lance-sama.]

After getting her okay, he opened the door and found himself inside of Xenovia's bedroom. Lance let out a bit of a laugh after seeing workout equipment placed all around on the floor. It didn't really surprise him to see that she still had her belongings laid around on the floor. He looked and noticed her sitting down on her bed wearing simple shorts and a tank top that showed her midriff.

"Is it okay if I sat down?"

"Of course," After getting the okay from the room's owner he took a seat on the bed next to her. Even after saying that she wanted to talk to him about what was bothering her for some time. "I've always been wondering this for a while, but I never knew how to ask this. Why did you make me your Queen?"

It wasn't as if she was unhappy about being his queen, but Xenovia felt as if there were more people who were better qualified for that position than herself. Lance took note of her tightening her hands.

"During my time and training in order to become an Exorcist, I was made fun a lot by my allies due to how I fought and acted…I soon became known as the Slashing Princess. Despite all the times that I was made fun of, if I was doing it in the name of God I could endure it and continue to do my duty." As she continued to talk further some stray tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. "I didn't know how to do anything that a normal girl did before meeting Irina. Before that, I acted cold towards everyone I was originally partnered with and they picked someone else to work with."

Lance continued to listen as Xenovia spill out how she felt.

"I always seem to be the only person left behind or the first person to be fall in a fight," Xenovia said as she remembered their battle with the Old-Maou Faction. "I always thought that because I could wield a holy sword like Durandal I could do anything, but after seeing Yumi wield it better than me, the person originally chose to wield it. I realized that Yumi held more talent than I did…and so I decided to train harder so I could catch up. But, after training with her it seemed as if I still couldn't catch up and I was jealous. I feel as if I don't do something I'll be left behind and I want to fight alongside everyone if I―"

Before Xenovia could go any further, Lance stopped her from talking anymore by placing a comforting hand softly on both sides of her cheek. Causing her to stare directly at him with cloudy eyes.

"The first time that we met, I noticed that you held potential to become something more. Not only as a swordswoman but as a person. Whenever you saw something you hadn't seen before you always look at it with interested eyes and attempt to learn from it." Lance said straight in her face. "I don't care what anyone else says, you just as a talent with a sword as Yumi…the only difference is how the two of you approach a situation. In a fight, the most important thing is compatibility, the opponents that your weakest against are a [Technique] and [Wizard]-type. And, I'll always be there to support you no matter what. Don't forget you don't have to deal with anything alone there are people willing to help you…like an awesome fiance."

Hearing his words caused tears to fall from her eyes, while a beautiful smile formed on her face and she placed her hand on top of one of his.

"Thank you, talking to you made the nervousness inside me disappear completely," Xenovia declared as she wiped away the stray tears falling from her eyes before looking directly at him. "Lance-sama, I can to a realization the moment that I met you and after I got to know you."

"What is…mmph."

Chu.

Xenovia pressed her soft inviting lips against Lance's causing them to overlap. Though this kiss was unexpected and it was the first time that the two of them had ever kissed, he didn't hate. It didn't turn into anything too lustful it was just an exchange between two people who loved one another. After separating from one another, Xenovia smiled at him against with a beautiful smile that no one would have ever expected from her.

"I love you," Those words almost caused Lance's heart to skip a beat. "I never felt this way about anyone before and I never thought that I could ever love anyone this much. When I was at the lowest part of my life, you helped me out of that despair and gave me the happiest life that I ever thought was possible. Even if you weren't Gabriel-sama's son or even God's grandchild, I would have still fallen in love with you. That is why I don't want to be with anyone else but you…I want you to be my first and only."

Lance looked directly into Xenovia's dark yellow eyes that shone almost as brilliant as the sun and he had felt the same way as her.

"Okay," Xenovia smiled after hearing his answer and leaned in for another kiss, but was stopped after Lance placed a single finger in front of her stopping Xenovia. "Under one condition."

"If it's about the position, you can…owwww," Xenovia had let out a pained moan as Lance pinched both sides of her cheek with slight tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Please don't do that, it's bad enough that Sister Griselda does that Lance-sama!"

"Call me Lancelot that's my one condition."

"Eh? But, that's…."

"Your both my Queen and my fiancee," Lance said with a smile on his face. "So I want the two of us to have a more personal and friendly relationship with one another…especially since we're kind of already a family along with the rest of…."

"Your harem?"

"Yea," Lance answered with a smile. "I never thought that I'd admit that. So, what do you say Xenovia?"

It was difficult for Xenovia not to add -sama to his name, but she could see why he wanted to have a more personal relationship with her.

"Okay," Xenovia replied. "Lancelot."

"Alright, then…wait before that."

There was a slight silence before Xenovia sensed a sudden change in the room and noticed the angel-styled magic symbols aligning the room. It was a familiar presence that Xenovia felt during her days as an exorcist…a barrier.

"I formed a barrier around the room so no sound can escape nor can anyone enter the room."

Lance informed her, as Xenovia stood up from off of her bed and straddled his waist. The two of them then overlapped their lips with one another at first started off at a slow pace. Soon progressing to the point where the two of them started to explore one another warm mouths with their tongues wrapped and entangled around one another. Xenovia soon started to run her nimble fingers gently through his brown unkempt hair as she moaned into their kiss.

* * *

Due to both their natural competitive nature their tongues continued to wrestle against each other. Lance reached his hand into her shirt dragging his finger along her stomach before pushing up her bra and started to fondle her ample right mound.

"Mmmmmm~"

Xenovia moaned as Lance continued to knead her breasts in anyway that he could, massaging them clockwise. The moment that the two of them separated from one another due to the need for air and with a trail of saliva being the only thing that connected their tongues. The bluenette soon took off her tank top revealing her semi-off bra, Xenovia soon took that off releasing her large mounds from their prison.

"Lancelot," Xenovia looked directly at him with her hands inching to the hem of his black t-shirt. "Can I take off your shirt?"

"Of course."

Following his response, Xenovia took off his shirt revealing his developed chest and body. She reached her hands forward and started to run her hands all over his body. She then moved forward pressing her breasts against his chest and resumed their passionate make-out session. Xenovia was caught off guard as Lance reached both his hands out and firmly grasp her rear causing the bluenette to let out a moan. He picked her up and gently placed her on her bed and not pulling away from her for even a moment.

 _"Huh?"_

Xenovia mentally questioned after Lance pulled away suddenly, but stopped after she felt him wrap his mouth around her right mound with his tongue circling around her areola.

"Aaah, Lancelot~!"

Xenovia let out a melodious sound, while his other hand was preoccupied kneading the other. As she continued to be pleasured by her king, an unfamiliar warm feeling started to almost overcome her. His hands soon left from her left breast proceeding to trace his finger down her smooth stomach, then proceeded to slip his fingers into her unbuttoned shorts. Until―

"Haaah…mmhmm…ngh!"

Lance could feel how soaked her panties were as he started to run his finger across her slit a number of times as more of her juices started to flow out. Hearing the moans from her mouth caused his pants to become tighter from his erection. Due to their position, Xenovia could feel his erection still being contained by his pants.

"L-Lancelot," Xenovia's voice caught his attention. "It isn't fair that I'm the only one being pleasured like this…I want to…."

"I understand."

Responding to her request, Lance reached his hand towards his pants to take them off. Undoing his belt and proceeded to take off his pants along with his underwear. Xenovia stared at his erections with a look of both wonder and excitement.

"You sure at big, Lancelot."

Xenovia leaned forward pushing Lance down on his back leaving her to deal with his erection. She had leaned in towards it and started to remember what she was supposed to do.

 _"The book that Aika gave me said that I was supposed to do…this,"_ Xenovia extended out her tongue giving his manhood a shy lick. Doing this caused Lane to let out a slight moan causing Xenovia to become far more adventurous and started to drag her tongue all over his length. _"I guess he likes what I'm doing."_

"X-Xenovia."

Lance continued to moan as Xenovia started to leave no inch of him not covered in her saliva from her soft tongue. Going up his length, she started to swirl her tongue around his shaft's tip with a lustful look being shown on her face as she continued to let out a hot breath on his shaft. Being pleasured by his queen like this caused his manhood to twitch with every contact.

 _"Lancelot's not even touching me anymore,"_ Xenovia said as she became more bolt and wrapped her soft lips around his soft causing him to let out a louder groan as he felt his shaft being warmed by her moist cavern. _"Why is it that I'm becoming wetter the more his dick slips into my mouth?"_

Xenovia bobbed her head up and down his manhood making sure not to go down so that she wouldn't gag. She didn't know what it was; the smell, the taste, or how it felt in her mouth whenever it twitched, but she continued to become wetter the most she gave her king a blowjob.

"Kuuuh, Xenovia, I don't know if its due to this being my first time. But, you too good at this."

Letting his cock out of her mouth letting out a wet pop, then wrapped her hand around his length and provided to give him a handjob. Staring at him with lust still lingering in her eyes.

"I did my research," Xenovia answered him. "I wanted to give my fiance the best experience."

"Then I think that I know a position that can provide that for both of us."

Xenovia stared at him wonderingly, then Lance whispered what he had in mind into her ear. After she heard what he had in mind, Xenovia nodded her head. Reaching towards her shorts, Lance reached his hands towards her shorts to pull them off along with her soaked panties. Without much care to where they landed on the floor and showing off her shaven maidenhood. Xenovia smiled after she saw Lance staring at her and pushed him gently onto her bed.

While her attention went back to pleasuring Lance's erection with a blowjob, Xenovia faced her plump rear with her maidenhood literally crying above him. Lance leaned his head forward and started to lick her slit before darting his tongue inside her folds.

"Mmmmmm~" Xenovia moaned around his erection as she bobbed her head up and down making a number of slurping noises as she continued on.

Lance continued to eat Xenovia out become more vigorous with his tongue exploring her entrance as far as he could while running his hand around her butt and even tightening his grip. He soon removed his hands and positioned his fingers in front of her entrance.

"Aaah!"

Another moan escaped from her mouth as she was being fingered by Lance's index and middle finger, which felt her insides tighten with every motion made. At the same moment, Xenovia could feel Lance's member twitch more and more in her mouth.

"X-Xenovia, I'm about to…."

"Y-Yes, I know…me too. Release it into my mouth."

Both agreed on this and resumed pleasuring one another until―

""Kuh!""

Xenovia released her juices onto his face drinking whatever fell into his mouth and enjoying how they tasted. Said bluenette found mouth being filled with Lance's white essence as some of it dripped onto her breasts as she moved off his body. She had to put some effort into swallowing, but she was finally able to drink all of it. Seeing that there was some still covering her breasts Xenovia wiped off all of it and licked it clean from her fingers.

"What an interesting taste," Xenovia stated as started to crawl towards him. "But, I think that I could do with another dose."

"I-I didn't expect you to be this erotic Xenovia."

Lance was genuinely surprised by the erotic look on her face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I want to give my king the best experience," Xenovia answered reaching her hand towards Lance's still erect member. "Now, Lancelot do you want to proceed further?"

"It'd be a shame if things ended here, but are you sure that you want to―"

"I already decided to give all of myself over to you."

After answering his unfinished question, Xenovia aligned his length with her entrance and proceeded to lower herself down. His length moved forward under reaching her hymen and―

"Aaaah!"

Xenovia let out a pained scream as her hymen was torn through. It caused her to also dig her nails into Lance's back causing him to wince a bit. Seeing his queen in pain, he wrapped his arms around her and started to circulate his own aura into her body to alleviate her pain. Xenovia let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you, Lancelot. I just need a moment," Xenovia explained as she waited a couple of moments before she lifted herself up before impaling herself on his length again. Lance could feel her insides as they tightened around his member as if they were attempting to milk him. "Aaah…aaaah…mmmm."

The pain that she felt was no longer there and now all she felt was nothing but pleasure as she started to bounce up and down on his length. Lance's mind started to become blanker by the moment as she continued to bounce on his lap. He leaned forward placing her left mound into his mouth and started to suck on her erect pink nipple.

Before she knew it, Lance in the heat of the moment pinned her down on her back. He then started to speed up the movement of his hips causing series of melodious moans to escape from her mouth. No one could have ever expected that the normally serious looking Xenovia to make an expression such as the one she was making right now. As he continued to rocket his hips back and forth until finding her g-stop.

"Ooooh~" Xenovia moaned as she wrapped her toned legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper in her. "I can feel your dick hitting my womb!"

"Xenovia, I'm almost close to my limit."

"Me too," Xenovia answered, as she looked directly at him with her dark yellow eyes kissing him for a moment before declaring. "I want you to release your seed inside me! I'll accept anything that you give me because that's how much I love you!"

"I love you too."

Lance continued to pound into Xenovia with both of them reaching their limit and finally―

""Aaaah!""

* * *

Both of them climax with their juices mixing with one another and whatever cum was shot into Xenovia beginning to spill out of her. The king and queen soon lied down next to one another with both of them covered in sweat

"That was amazing," Xenovia said with a smile on her face and intertwined her hands with his. "My bed is a mess, so can I sleep in your room today?"

"You actually asked for once," Lance replied in a joking tone. "Normally I'd just wake up and find you all in my bed…then I realize I'm on the floor. I don't mind, but let's get a bath before going to bed."

"Good idea, I need to clean up," Xenovia responded. "I'll wash your back."

After getting prepared to enter the bath, Lance reached his hand towards the front door after undoing the barrier ―

""Iyaaah!""

Just as he opened the door, both his houses' blondes came stumbling on the floor in front of them. As they realized that they were caught by Lancelot who stood over them they looked towards Lance with a nervous smile on their faces.

"Hehehe, hey there Lance-kun."

"Yumi-chan. Jeanne-chan. What're you doing?"

"We were trying to hear?"

Lance became suspicious about how Jeanne put that and continued on.

"Hearing what?"

"You two doing it."

He spit-take after hearing how she put it and noticed that neither of them was too angry about that happening.

"Y-You two know about…?"

"Xenovia told us about it during the party."

"And you two actually agreed?"

"We all agreed not to get in each other's way when it came towards how we feel about you," Yumi had answered him in a straight tone. "Sona-san also mentioned it once and how would we develop our relationship with you if we were focused on stopping someone else. You have so much faith in us, so it was decided that we wouldn't get in the way of one another."

Lance felt so much admiration for about what Yumi had just told him, but Jeanne had raised her hand up with her usual smile on her face.

"We're about to take a bath," Lance said with a smile on his face laughing nervously about what she said about Yuuma finding out. "Do you girls want to join us?"

""Okay!""

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the thirty-third chapter of The Magic Knight, well a lot happened this chapter along with Lancelot losing it to Xenovia. I apologize if the lemon wasn't well written this was the first time that I ever wrote one (besides I'm better at writing action scenes). Speaking of action scenes there were a lot of battles all across the replica of the town located in the Greek Faction created by Dimension Lost. Our favorite bluenette Queen** **had a bout against a former Knight** **who joined the Hero Faction and had some difficulties against him; Percy had his bout with the traitorous Heracles, and Lancelot had his epic fight with Cao Cao who supposedly found a weakness in him, but how will our Magic Knight last?**

 **Also, Hebi revealed a little invention made by our least favorite sociopathic magician. I wonder what will be revealed in the near future.**

 **Not much to say any more about this chapter. So, until next time later.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya, Kiyome.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot Du Lac**

 **Queen: Xenovia Quarto**

 **Jack: Lint Sellzen**

 **Ten:**

 **Nine: Himari Kirigakure**

 **Eight: Alex Grimm**

 **Seven: Rossweisse**

 **Six: Ariel Light**

 **Five: Chelia Ashker**

 **Four: Percy Mycenae**

 **Three: Yukio Saito**

 **Two: Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Ace: Yumi Kiba**

 **Joker:**


	35. The Great Battle

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed their fight with the Hero Faction. Yep, I think that she won't be in the best mood.**

 **King0fP0wers: I kind of wanted to get this arc over with, but I did consider extending it. Though there will be more events like this one in the near future. There are a lot of people who would like to see more factions outside of the ones that we have already seen. Yea, there are a lot of people who call him Goliath. For a technique-type, they can think of a number of ways to use their sacred gears, but for power-types, they at sometimes rely on power and Heracles tougher than most humans, but he isn't anything like Vasco Strada. Yep, this guy was more of a copy of our Freed. I wanted to make the fight between them an interesting one since they're most technique-type fighters (since most times fights in DxD are just throwing around power). I thought that would be interested since within a number of different media "Aura" and "Magic" doesn't mix well with for someone not well trained to properly utilize both or that's at least how I interpret it. I thought that its design was awesome, but you can't tell how it would end up like. The build-up will continue until Gilgamesh finally makes an appearance. That is funny, I thought that this would be the perfect time to add a lemon.**

 **Guest: I already have an idea of who to add to his team.**

 **Tohka123: Thanks and everything is just about to settle down. Yep, the two of them have finally developed their relationship to the next level. And I will.**

 **Guest 2: Maybe. Yes, it would be interesting to see other members of the Hero Faction aside from those acting as the main team.**

 **Guest 3: I know, but I kind of wanted to get this arc finished with, but I promise there will be far more than focus on other mythological factions. This arc is in Volume 6.**

 **Guest 4: Thanks, I wanted to do something different with Xenovia's character in this story. I'm happy to hear that you like Lancelot's character along with the fact that he's related to Gabriel (Mother) and Asia (Cousin). Yep, there are a lot of things that Percy will be able to do in the near future. Happy to hear that you like Yuuma's character there are a lot of people who enjoy how her character is with the others; I pity the person who tries to get her a name like that. I'll make sure that their first encounter will be an enjoyable one along with their relationship; this will be the same for when he recruits his Brave Saints.**

* * *

 **The Great Battle**

"Is everyone ready?"

Rias questioned. Inside of the Occult Research Club Room along with the rest of her peerage. Similar to their battle with the Phenex Clan, they were waiting for the magic-circle that would be taking them to the rating game site. This time their opponent was Diodora Astaroth, a noble devil who belongs to the same family as Ajuka Beelzebub. Neither of them knew the kind of power that they used in his rating game battle against Seekvaira, but they did realize the enormous demonic-power that he has.

Though the Gremory Group were also filled with a number of powerful individuals. Every one of them was dressed in their perspective school uniforms aside from Asia who was dressed in her nun's outfit; Koneko also had fighting gloves tightened on both her hands.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Just as they were standing around waiting for the magic circle to show itself, there was a knock on the door of the ORC. Without waiting for a response, Lance entered the club room and waved towards all of them with a wondering look on their face.

"Lance, what're you doing here?"

"What? I just came here to wish you guys luck."

Lance answered Issei's question as he walked over towards them, his attention was soon caught in the direction of Gasper who still looked a bit nervous.

"Oh, come on, Gasper," Lance said petting the nervous dhampir comfortably on his head. "You have to be brave for the girls of the group remember you can't show that side in front of them, right?"

"Y-Yessss," Gasper shouted out loud wearing a confident yet at the same time a very scared look on his face. "Niiiii-sama, I'll beeee brave for everyone!"

Smiling a bit to himself, he then turned towards Asia who still looked a bit shaken up about their upcoming encounter against the main person who caused her such trouble. Lance soon turned in the direction of his younger cousin and placed his hand on her brilliant blonde hair.

"Now, come on a face like that doesn't belong on that cute little face," Lance stated filling her up with some comfort causing somewhat of a smile to form on her face. "…. ….. ….. …."

While speaking under his break, Lance said some unfamiliar words that the others could barely make out yet couldn't understand despite their [Language] ability, which allow them to head foreign languages in their native tongue.

"What did you say, Onii-san?"

Asia titled her head cutely.

"Nothing just a small good luck charm from my side of the family," Lance answered. "So, do you best in this rating game. Also, Koneko-chan."

"…Yes."

"Work well with Gasper," Lance said petting Koneko on her head. "A supporter such as him always works best with someone else."

"…Okay."

Koneko agreed with him with a nod of her head. Seeing how Lance was acting with their younger members caused Van to laugh a bit.

"What no head pats for the rest of us," Van had made that sarcastic remark but was stopped as Kiba placed his hand on his head with his usual refreshing smirk on his face. He made an annoyed look on his face with his eyes started twitching due to the annoyance that he felt. "Kiiiiiibaaaaa!"

"What," Kiba asked in a faux confused tone. "You said that you wanted a pat on the head."

 _"He and Yumi are definitely alike,"_ Lance thought with a smirk.

Van glared towards Kiba with an annoyed look on his face. The former tone that formerly filled them with dread has now vanished. As they were laughing at the antics being performed by both Kiba and Van there was a sudden shine being released from the magic-circle inside of the Occult Research Club room.

"It's about time."

Seeing that the magic-circle that would transport them to the rating game location everybody stepped in and each of them was wrapped in a crimson light. Just as all of them were being transported away, Lance waved towards them with his usual smile on his face.

"Are they gone?"

A familiar voice questioned.

Walking into the club room was school president, Sona. At the moment, she wasn't joined with any of her peerage members since all of them were stationed in other location.

"Yea, so that means we should get started as well."

Lance answered her question with a smile on his face.

"My peerage is posted outside of the rating game with…Seekvaira-san and her peerage," Sona seemed to be miffed about being partnered with Seekvaira, but she hid it well enough to hide it from others…Lance, on the other hand, was not one of them. "Together with the reinforcements, we will take care of any enemies who get away from the main vanguard."

"While the main vanguard and I will take care of the rest of em' on the frontline."

Lance said with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you worried about Asia-san?"

"Of course I am. That's why the spell that I placed on her just in case anything happens, but I don't think that those guys will let her get hurt." Lance answered as both he and Sona activated a magic-circle under their feet. "So, let's get this creepy traitor and get back to our somewhat normal lives dealing with actual threats."

"I'll see later then."

Both Lance and Sona smiled at one another, as they vanished from inside of the Occult Research Club room to another location.

* * *

Once the light vanished and Lance regained his vision, he found himself in a location that looked a lot similar to the Greek Faction shrine that he was in just a couple of days ago. Making it there, he noticed a large number of people who were already there waiting for the battle. He looked around the area for his team until―

"Lance-kun over here!"

Hearing Jeanne's voice calling him over, he turned his attention towards his brave saints all dressed in their perspective battle suits waiting for him to show up. Along with them was Percy who had a red "4" imprinted on the back of his right hand and dressed in a new battle suit; a white modified jacket is worn over a black shirt that showed his toned body, black pants, and shoes.

"Yo, Boss-Man."

Percy called out with a wide smirk on his face.

"You're still calling me that."

Since joining up with his brave saints and attributed with his leadership along with his actions during their battle with invading of the Hero Faction in the Greek Faction.

"Of course," Percy answered. "You're the boss in the actual and literal sense."

"Alright, whatever works for you."

"Quite an interesting assembly here." Hearing a familiar voice, he turned his head and noticed a familiar black-haired with violet colored eyes. Sairaorg Bael, the Strongest Youth accompanied by his Queen, a beautiful blonde-haired young woman whose hair is kept tied in a ponytail similar to how Akeno had kept her own and dressed in very professional wear. "Two holy sword wielders, the holder of the spirit of a saint, and a descendant of the demigod monster-hunter. You really know how to pick them."

"Yo, Sairaorg."

After approaching him both Lance and Sairaorg both of them shook hands with one another.

"Hey, it's been a while," Lance said as he directed his attention towards the blonde-haired woman with his usual nonchalant demeanor who glanced towards him. "Yo, Kuisha."

His Queen, Kuisha Abaddon from the Extra Demon Clan, which are said to utilize a unique innate ability known as "Hole". An ability that creates and controls portals that can absorb a person's attacks and then reflect them in whatever way they choose. Similar to Sairaorg, he met his whole peerage during one of their missions.

"It has been a while, Lancelot-san."

Kuisha respectfully bowed her head and responded to Lance.

"Well, it looks like Sirzechs-sama didn't get his wish about sending you guys out into battle."

"Yes, but to me, I find it an honor to fight for the Underworld," Sairaorg had said with a confident smirk on his face. "And to fight against the so-called descendants of the Old-Maou would be interesting."

"Kuh, what's this guy?"

One of the devil troops questioned loud enough for Lance and the others to hear. The moment that they said something, all of them directed their attention towards Christian who currently had his arms crossed and silently unleashed his magical-aura and hostility from his body while tapping his index finger onto his forearm. For those without the strength or will to resist the combination of power and pure hostility, all of them moved away from him. Sairaorg stared at him and fully understood his reasoning.

"You can't blame him for being like this," Sairaorg spoke crossing both his arms. "It is his daughter who got caught in the middle of this. Do you think that you should talk to him?"

"That's alright. Since I was a kid whenever he got like this he'd feel better after venting out his anger for a bit," Lance said with an understanding look on his face. "My dad's not here to act as his target, but he will probably feel better after shooting down devils from the Old-Maou Faction and when he has Asia back."

"He used to shoot magic are your father?"

Sairaorg questioned.

"Of course, my dad was usually the source of his frustration. Actually, now that I think about my uncle may have been partially responsible for my dad's high magic resistance."

As both of them stood there conversing with one another there was a signal being heard amongst all of them. This signified the upcoming start of their operation to fight against the Old-Maou Faction of the Khaos Brigade. Hearing the signal both Lance and Sairaorg nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, let's get this over with," Lance stated as the both him and Sairaorg fist bumped before heading off to their perspective teams. Walking towards them he glanced forward noticing a somewhat hesitant look on Xenovia's face and he questioned. "What's wrong Xenovia?"

"Lancelot, I want to go where Asia is in case anything happens," Xenovia answered with a look of worry her face. "Asia is my friend, so I want to be there."

Noticing how worried Xenovia was about Asia caused him to smile a bit. Just a while ago before they all went on their summer break that Xenovia once called her a Heretic and Witch. And now the both of them were now the closest of friends, he felt as if that was the effect that Asia had on people. After he saw the look on her face, Lance had no reason what-so-ever to refuse her request.

"Yea," Lance replied with a smile on his face. "You can go and help your friend."

"Thank You!" Xenovia gave him a happy reply.

"Oh, since you're going there can you do me a favor," Lance reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a total of fifteen slips of papers with magic-circles drawn on them. From the symbol drawn on it, it belonged to the current Beelzebub, Ajuka. "I was requested by Ajuka-sama to make sure that all of Diodora Astaroth's Peerage was transported back alive. He said that he wanted to see them."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. So, all you have to do is place the seal on them, then it'll activate automatically after they respond to their demonic-power."

* * *

Another signal came and the room started to be covered in a magic-circle that was related to the magic system used by Devil. They were wrapped in a bright light and was transported to another location. One that resembled those from the Greek Faction and it was something that Percy immediately took notice of causing him to feel as if he was fighting in his comfort zone.

"I bet you feel right at time Percy."

"You just read my mind, Boss-Man."

All around them, a number of magic-circles started to appear all around them and all of them were ones that those who fought their owner's recognized. Coming out from them were devils giving off waves of killing intent from their bodies. They glanced towards the group of people who were gathered in this one spot and didn't look to be all that surprised.

"Seems like they were expecting this little ambush," Lance stated but not before noticing that a number of the devil's from the Old-Maou Faction were looking towards Christian whose silver hair current had his face covered. "Oh, no they're not thinking about doing what I think they are."

"Look it's the Head of the Ambrosius Family, our enemy."

"If we were to take his head, then our fame will reach across the new Underworld."

"Let's take his head!"

A number of Old-Maou Faction devils already started gathering blocks of demonic-powers from within their bodies and summoned a wide number of them. Seeing all of their attention directed towards a single person, a number of those among the alliance started to step away from the range of all of their attacks.

"Should we help him?"

Percy questioned with a worried look on his face.

"We need to get away from firing range," Lance stated confusing Percy a bit more. "Xenovia use the scale of the attack the head over towards Asia-chan and the others."

"Lance-kun, I want to go to and assist Xeno-chan."

He heard something like that from Jeanne who stood next to her prepared for anything that had come her way. Though hearing the look on Jeanne's face, Lance didn't want to say no with the look, but there were some issues that he had with the suspicious issues occurring around them since the mess with Diodora started.

"Alright, fine," Lance sighed with a look of reservation on his face. "You can go with Xenovia, but be careful Jeanne. You'll have about a couple of seconds right after my uncle destroys these guy."

"Alright. Eh, what?"

The moment he mentioned it, he pointed in the same direction as Christian who was quietly giving out a magical-aura from around his body.

"Kill him!"

All of the Old-Maou Faction devils started to fire off a collective number of demonic attacks towards him with the intent of taking his life.

"What's he doing?!"

"Is he trying to get himself―"

A number of people among their groups started to question Christian's sanity but stopped after seeing him create a number of magic-barriers that surrounded his entire body almost instantly. Once their demonic-attacks came in contact with Christian's barrier each of them were nullified without making a single dent. The silver-haired magician had looked up in the direction of the devil from the Old-Maou Faction with emotionless eyes, but―

CHILL!

Despite his eyes being seemingly emotionless behind them lied an unbearable amount of intent to kill towards anyone who dares get in his way.

"Be gone."

With that single emotionless word a wide array of magic-circles numbering in the hundreds with each of them originating from different factions and some being of the ancient variety of magic. Seeing the sheer number of magic-circles alone was enough to completely strip away the fighting spirit from the enemy devils in front of him. A single motion of his eyes and―

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBON!

Over a hundred of the devils were annihilated by each of his attacks alone with Christian beginning to walk forward step by step. More and more kinds of magic attacks started falling down from the skies almost like raindrops. From his blind spot, two enemy devils who avoided his assault charged at him from behind. Their hands were pulled back with demonic-powers covering their hands and aimed directly at his neck, but―

SWIFT!

Christian vanished from sight almost instantly appearing behind them with both his hands placed on the backs of their heads and slammed them into the ground driving them deep into the ground. Removing his hands, he continued to proceed forward. More and more devils started getting in his way despite seeing what he was capable of. With a single snap of his finger, the ground beneath him started to move as if they were alive taking the shapes of spears piercing their bodies killing them instantly.

"Boss-Man."

Percy said with an astonished look on his face causing Lance to nod his head in agreement.

"That was totally badass!"

"You are talking about one of the Highest-Class of Magicians inside of the Magician Associations," Lance has stated as he turned towards the others and noticed that both him and Percy were the only ones there. "Did all of them just leave?"

"Right, Yumi said that she didn't like the look that you made after Jeanne asked to go…so she went along with them."

"So, it just leaves us to deal with these guys."

Just he turned around, a number of devils started to converge around the both of them and gathering their demonic-powers.

"Look its Lancelot Du Lac and the Monster Hunter."

""I'll take the devils on the right/left.""

Both Lance and Percy stated with both of them summoning a light weapon in their hands. Pressing their feet on the ground both of them charged forward at their opponents.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the Greek Shrine, the Gremory Group who had just been informed about the incident that had been occurring by Azazel via a communication device given to them by Odin. Just before they had arrived there Asia was taken by Diodora Astaroth just after the Old-Maou Faction appeared before all of them filled with killing intent. The Governor General Fallen Angel explained the entire situation to them about how Diodora gained his increase in demonic-power via Ophis' snake allowing him to overwhelm the heiress of Agares. Along with the Khaos Brigade being responsible for the death of the next heir of

To the plan for that Norse, Greek, and Hindu Factions' gods planned to completely eliminate the Old-Maou Faction using the Gremory Team to lure them out. Though the only thing that all of them cared soon cared about right now was Asia being taken by Diodora.

"We will go and save Asia," Issei declared speaking into the communication device.

[Do you know what kind of situation it is right now?]

"I don't understand anything complicated! But Asia is my comrade! My family! I want to save her! I don't want to lose Asia ever again!"

"Azazel-sensei. I'm sorry, but we will continue to go forward inside the shrine to save Asia. The game is canceled, but I won't agree to it if we don't settle this with Diodora. I need to teach him how foolish it is to take my servant away from me!"

Rias replied to Azazel who seemed to be angered by their constant attempts at trying to go against their orders given to them. She then recalled their right to eliminate anyone whenever it came to the Khaos Brigade.

"Azazel-sensei. We have the right to use our powers against those who take suspicious actions within the Three Faction Alliance correct? And, didn't Diodora show rebellious actions directed towards the current Devil Society?"

Everyone amongst her peerage silently agreed with what she said and it was true.

[…Geez. You guys are a bunch of stubborn brats… Well, okay. This time there aren't any restrictions on you guys. That's why there isn't any reason to hold your powers back. That why rampage to your heart's content! Especially Ise! Show the terrifying power of Sekiryuutei to that traitorous brat, Diodora!]

Azazel informed them with a happy tone coming from him.

"Osu!"

Issei replied in high spirits at the thought of fighting without restrictions.

[Lastly, listen to this. It is important. They started this while knowing that we started getting the gist of their plans. In other words, their plan is something which won't be affected even with us knowing about it.]

"Does it mean they started the terrorist attack because they have something up their sleeve?"

[Yeah. We don't know what it is, but it is certain that this field is dangerous. The game has stopped, so there isn't any retiring. If you guys get into a dangerous situation, there is no way to help you so keep that in mind. Be careful.]

Once they were finished getting information from Azazel the Gremory Group had started to commence their plan to save Asia from Diodora. The first thing that Rias asked of her servants was directed towards Koneko who already called forth her Nekomata ears and tail.

"Koneko, can you find Asia?"

"…I can sense Asia-senpai and Diodora Astaroth at the end of the shrine."

Koneko answered, signaling all of them to proceed deeper down into the inner depths of this Greek shrine.

As they continued down, they found out that this shrine was highly spacious with numbers of giant pillars built along their path. Once they reached another portion of the shrine all of them sensed the presence of different people in front of them. Taking another step forward, they ran into ten people with a small built wearing robes keeping their identities secret.

[Hey, Rias Gremory and servants.]

A very disgusting voice echoed through the room via the PA system built for this Rating Game field causing Issei to clench his teeth in shock.

[Hahaha, Sekiryuutei. You won't be able to find me no matter what whether you look around or not. I'm waiting at the end of another shrine for all of you. Let's play. It's a substitute for the Rating Game which has been canceled.]

Just hearing his voice caused the fury within Issei to built up even more as he started to clench his teeth.

[Let's have a match to see if you can make it to Asia-chan. The rule is that you can't use the same person again until you reach where I am. Other than that, anything is okay. For the first match, I will be sending my 8 [Pawns] and 2 [Rooks]. By the way, all of my pawns have promoted to [Queen]. Hahaha, it's 8[Queens] from the beginning but that is okay, right? After all, isn't Rias Gremory a young devil famous for possessing powerful servants?]

The Gremory Team narrowed their eyes at his provocative words, especially after hearing that eight of his pawns had already promoted to Queen beforehand. Though that wouldn't stop either of them from going forward in order to save Asia and Rias directed her finger forward declaring.

"Fine. I will play along with your nonsense. I will carve into your heart, just how powerful my group is."

[Oh, but it seems like we have some more guests.]

Upon hearing Diodora's words, they sensed the holy aura originating from three individuals. Once they all turned around they noticed that it was Xenovia dressed in her modified exorcists' battle suit; Jeanne was dressed in a blue coat worn over a blue tube top with a breast plate, a silver arm-guard on her right arm, black shorts stopping at her thighs, thigh-high black socks and brown boots; and Yumi dressed in a white Taisho-style sleeveless kimono that stops at her thighs with a black obi wrapped around her waist, black shorts are worn under them, long leather boots, and leather arm-guards that stops at her forearm.

"What're you all doing here," Rias questioned.

"I came here to help my friend." Xenovia declared with a confident expression on her face. "I refuse to let that creature lay his hands on her."

"We came here to assist Xeno-chan."

[Hahaha, so this is the so-called [Brave Saints] lead by the Half-Bred Angel. Ah, and I see that the illustrious possessor of Holy Saint, the Maiden of New Orleans, Joan of Arc…Jeanne-chan.]

Jeanne felt sickened by the tone coming from his mouth as she instinctively covered up her body as if she was being leered by from far away. Not liking the tone that being directed at Jeanne, Yumi had got in front of her with Masamune prepped and sheathed at her side.

"We won't let that devil lay his hands on our adorable future cousin-in-law."

Hearing their reasons for assisting them, Rias could in no way refute either of them.

"I may not be Lance, but will you three follow my lead?"

[Right!]

All three of them agreed with Rias' condition each of them nodding their heads in agreement and with this their battle with the devil Diodora Astaroth.

"Alright, first up is," Rias declared as the crimson-haired king directed her attention towards four specific people. "Ise, Koneko, Xenovia, and Gasper. Issei, Koneko, and Gasper you three will take on all eight of the pawns. Xenovia can you handle the two rooks and don't worry, you can fight with all of your might."

"Roger that. I like that idea."

"Issei can you come here for a second?"

Hearing his name being called, Issei started to walk towards the direction of his King who begun to whisper something into his ear. Rias started explaining her plan to him, Issei nodded his head a number of times and smiled.

"Alright, Buchou."

Once their planning stage was finished, the first people to step up would be those who are battling against the eight pawns. Along with Xenovia who stepped further away from them for her battle against Diodora's two rooks.

* * *

[Then let's start!]

The moment Diodora gave the word, his servants made their stances. Issei who cut his finger using a demonic sword from Kiba had dripped his spilled blood into Gasper's mouth. Gasper's heart got a sudden pulse and his red eyes started to shine with a red light and were covered with a strong mysterious aura due to the influence of Issei's Sekiryuutei blood.

"I will take Asia back," Xenovia declared in one hand was Durandal and in the second was the holy sword owned by Issei, the Dragon-Slayer, Ascalon. An intense pressure that none of them had ever sensed before was unleashed from Xenovia and her eyes became sharper. "…I never had someone whom I could call my friend. That's because I thought that I could live without such people. I thought that I could live if I had the love of God."

As Xenovia mumble to herself, the two Rooks already made their move with speed uncommon for a Rook. Though none of them were as fast as Kiba they were still none the less.

"Then those who started to treat me in a friendly manner came. Especially Asia, who always smiled at me and called me her friend."

Responding to her emotions, Durandal started to silently give off a golden aura around its blade steadily increasing as time passed. Both Jeanne and Yumi felt all the emotions that started to roll off Xenovia as she blocked the punch from one of the Rook using the flat of Durandal, then sent them flying while forming a gust of wind in the process. Recovering from the counter-attack, the two rooks recovered and started to charge back at the bluenette.

"…When I first met Asia, I said horrible things to her. I called her a witch. I called her a heretic. But Asia came and talked to me as if nothing happened. She even called me her friend," the wave of destructive holy power that was released from Durandal blew away the rooks due to the pressure. "That's why I will save her! My best friend! Asia! I will save her!"

"That's why! I beg you! Durandal! Respond to me! I won't like it if Asia disappears. If I lose Asia, I…! So, please! Give me! Give me the power to save my friend! Durandaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"

Responding to her call, Durandal increased its aura several times over to what it originally was before, so much so that the devils who were around it could feel it prickling on their skin. It was so intense that it caused the ground under her to form several cracks started forming on the ground just from the aura that is being unleashed from Durandal.

"I realized that I can't suppress Durandal very well. It might take a lot of time for me to reach the same silent wave that Yumi showed, but then I just have to keep on going forward. I decided to increase the sharpness and the destructive power of Durandal instead."

Forming a cross with both Durandal and Ascalon. Durandal's holy aura was transferred to Ascalon resulting in both swords synchronizing with one another.

"Now, let's go! Durandal! And Ascalon! Let's go to save friend…my best friend! Please respond to my feelinnnnngs!"

Durandal and Ascalon formed a pillar of light creating a big hole in the ceiling of the shrine, then she swung on both the Rooks in front of her.

""Iyaaaaaah!""

Both Rooks let out a high pitched scream as they were engulfed in that massive level of holy power. This engulfed a portion of this portion of the shrine in a golden light so much so that it caused those that were around her to cover their eyes. Once the light vanished, before their eyes the pillars that were one there beforehand were gone along with the wall along with a portion of the ceiling. Before them, both of the Rooks were lied down on their backs with smoke rising from their bodies. Based on the movements of their chest they didn't appear to be dead but were in critical condition.

"Xeno-chan, I think you went a bit too far."

Jeanne called out with both her hands cuffed on both sides of her mouth.

"*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* I held back at the last second."

As Xenovia accomplished her assignment, Issei summoned his Boosted Gear.

"Koneko-chan, Gasper, let's go!"

""Yes,"" both his underclassmen replied in high-spirits.

"First, I will also promote!"

Normally, since he would normally have to invade the enemy's base before he was allowed to promote into another piece. As long as has Rias' permission he could promote, which he is why he made the choice to promote to Queen raising his base powers.

 **[Boost] [Explosion]**

Right after his Boosted Gear reached its second counter, he unleashed the stored power being covered in a red dragon aura.

"Raise my Insight! Unleash my personal boundary! Spread out, the world of my boundary!"

A mysterious field spread out all around Issei extending towards the eight pawns that were around him causing them to feel an odd presence all around them. He was informed that this technique would be unable to be used due to it being primarily directed towards women and being intrusive to the strategies of their opponents during the game.

"Hey! All the Pawns! Tell me what you are going to do, starting from the right!"

Closing his eyes, Issei started to focus solely on the presences of their auras as they started to move in his personal field and their intent could be heard.

[First, we will get rid of the troublesome vampire~!]

[Let's take him down with the three of us at once!]

[Vampire! We must defeat! Defeat!]

Once Issei opened up his eyes again, he pointed towards the three pawns that were all prepared to attack Gasper and gave him a command.

"That girl, that girl, and that girl are aiming for Gasper! Gasper, "stop" the ones I just told you!"

"Y-Yeeeeeees!"

Responding to him, Gasper's eyes shined with a red light and the three pawns were all frozen in time.

"What are you guys thinking about?"

Issei directed his attention towards to the other pawns who were coming towards them after seeing all of their comrades.

[Whoa, those girls were stopped! Then they will find out that we are aiming for the Nekomata!]

[Don't tell me this is the rumored power of the dragon who can the hear voices of a woman? Scary! I was planning to target the Nekomata! Don't tell me it was useless to use defense spell to stop my heart from being read?]

[The Nekomata will find out about our plan!]

Seeing that they were directing their attention towards Koneko next Issei gave his next short orders to Gasper.

"Gasper! Next, those three will head towards Koneko-chan! Stop them there!"

"Y-Yeeeeees!"

Again at Issei's behest, Gasper activated his sacred gear stopping the next three pawns in time. Seeing the strong combination between the Gremory Group's Pawn and Bishop scared them due to the fear of not being able to do anything against them. It became so much that they contemplated running away, but―

BANG! BANG!

Before they could make a move, Koneko struck both of them in the back of their necks with a bluish-white aura hits.

bluish-white senjutsThis strike at the back of the pawn's necks caused their minds to turn all dazed and soon fell on conscious signaling the flawless victory.

"Phew. We claimed the first victory."

It was just as Azazel said being able to fight using their full strength really did make a difference, but that wouldn't matter if they a peerage primarily filled with attackers if they were trapped by either a [Technique] or even a [Counter]-Type fighter.

None of the Pawns could fight or use demonic-power anymore due to being attacked by Koneko's senjutsu and the Rooks were still damaged by Xenovia's last attack. Though, before either of them could proceed to the next room; Xenovia, Yumi, and Jeanne started to approach the members of his peerage each carrying the magic slips that Lance gave them.

"What're you three doing," Rias questioned.

"We were asked by Lancelot to do this," Xenovia answered walking towards one of the Rooks that we defeated. She placed the magic seal on both their heads and a green-colored magic-circle was drawn under their bodies. "It was a request from the Maou-Beelzebub to send Diodora's peerage to him the moment that they were defeated. As for why this was requested…why are all of you looking at me like that?"

Just as Xenovia said, the entire Gremory Group stared at her with a confused look on their face. All of them were primarily shocked by the fact that she didn't add -sama to Lance's name like she normally would, but instead, she casually called him by his actual name.

"I didn't think that you two were at that stage yet."

Rias was generally confused since Xenovia didn't appear to be the type who wouldn't add -sama to the name of someone like Lance. This was due to her upraising as an Exorcist and also learning to have respect towards someone who is the child of one of the Four Great Seraph. Though Akeno who studied the reddened expression was the on Xenovia's face as she looked away and let out a very surprised laugh.

"Ara, have the two of you already reached "that" stage," Akeno questioned and noticed the face of the bluenette queen's face turn bright red causing the senior queen to let out another laugh. "Ara, I did not think that you would be so bold."

"Yep, Xenovia's the first of us to lose "It"."

Jeanne answered as she finished transferring the last pawn using the last magic slip that was in her hand. As the conversation continued to proceed; feeling uncomfortable about hearing this had caused the two knights and lone pawn of the group to look away pretending not to listen, while Gasper's face turned a bright shade of red and covered face using his hands.

* * *

"Achoo," suddenly Lance sneezed after taking out another devil using a dense light sword and he started to look around with a suspicious look on his face. As he looked across the battlefield, he could see a number of people letting out powerful attacks against the Old-Maou Faction without the slightest bit of hesitation due to this being just like any Rating Game field. "Someone's talking about me behind my back. I don't know whether it is good or bad thing, but—"

"Die, monster!"

Behind him, another old-maou faction devil attempting to take his life, but without even needing to turn around he directed his thumb at him and fired off a normal beam of light piercing through their chest.

"Gah!"

The devil let out a loud noise dying from the attack piercing through its chest with blood spewing out from their mouth.

"Word of advice, if you want your sneak attack to be successful don't yell out [Die, Monster]," Lance stated directing his attention towards the devil. "It's like a ninja choosing to wear bright orange and coming out proclaiming that they're there, that is basically saying [Attack me, attack me, I'm right here]."

"Ha! Shots Fired!"

Percy commented as he knocked down a number of devils out of both his fists infused with light power in order to cause more damage to devils. As he continued to fight a number of devils using light-infused kicks and punches. He launched his fist towards another devil who soon anticipated his attack and stepped back away from him, but Percy altered the light covering his hand and shaped it into a sword of light that pierced through the body of the rogue devil.

Lance couldn't help but marvel at Percy's adaptability, it had only been a short time, but he already became effective at using his light powers in combat.

"Looks, like Percy got his side covered."

DOOOOOOON!

From behind him, there was a massive shockwave being unleashed from behind him along with the bodies of rogue devils being launched into the air and crashed into the ground. This caused Lance to glance in the direction of the scene. Of course, it was Sairaorg fighting his way through the crowd of rogue devils using trained punches and kicks, which unleashed a powerful shockwave in their wake launching a wide number of rogue devils crashing through the ground causing them to cough up blood. Lance couldn't help but be reminded of their last match against one another.

At the time, Lance's own magic barely had any effect on the strongest youth's trained body, but he could at least keep up with him by relying on his speed and technique. This is the power of the untalented yet the strongest youth who became an embodiment of power, through training his body to the limit.

While he fought in the front, he was being backed up by his Queen, Kuisha who expertly utilized her clan's ability of "Hole" to absorb the attacks of her opponents and redirect them back at them, while Kuisha had retaliated with her own magical expertise. Those two were recognized as the strongest members of their own team as the King and Queen, the only one missing was the sole pawn. But, obviously, the two of them weren't fighting at their best.

"Truly an excellent peerage, " he stopped after sensing that a number of rogue devils all heading in his direction. In response to their arrival, Lance summoned a second dense light sword in his hand and turned towards them in a prepared stance. "Hmm, I wonder what Issei and the others are up to right now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the next room of the shrine, the Gremory Group were battling against the Queen and both Diodora's Bishops. With both their leader and co-leader being the ones battling against them, but—

"Ufufu, Rias. This is proof that my love has finally been received by Ise-kun. Seems like you have to give up now, yes?"

"W-W-What are you saying! I don't want it to be said from the vulgar Akeno who sparkles her holy-lightning from just a single d-d-date!"

Both Rias and Akeno were currently arguing with one another after Issei (at Koneko's request) had asked Akeno on a date in order to help her power-up. Due to the near flawless teamwork of the Queen and the Bishops causing this situation. Both the enemy Queen and Bishops stood there confused about what was currently happening right now, as they just continued looking back and forth at the crimson-haired King and black-haired Queen.

"What did you say? I don't want it to be said from you, who doesn't seem like you'll be getting any love from him anytime soon."

"T-That is not true! E-Even a while ago he…!"

"What happened a while ago?"

"…He touched my breast a lot on the bed."

"…Isn't it just that Ise-kun had a bad sleeping posture and that happened?"

"…We also k-kissed. Twice."

As they continued to argue among one another, their perspective crimson and golden aura began to flare up. Along with their enemies, even the other peerage members and brave saint were all dumbfounded about what was happening. Seeing this scene, Yumi couldn't help, but be a familiar with what was happening right now.

"Is that really what we're like?"

Yumi questioned as she viewed the scene.

"No, at least I don't think so."

"Then I will tongue kiss him right now. Three times, right in front of you Rias."

"Akeno! No! No! I don't even want to imagine your tongue going inside that boy's mouth! His mouth belongs to me!"

Rias acted more like a cute girl he age and not the dignified king that they knew, while Akeno was acting more like an older girl teasing her. Unable to endure the situation anymore, Diodora's Queen covered herself with an aura of fire.

"You two! Stop this, for god's sake! Don't ignore us for fighting over a man…!"

"Shut up!" "Shut up!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Both Rias and Akeno became angered about being interrupted fired off a combo power of destruction and holy-lightning directed at all three of them. Once their attacks settled smoke started to rise from their bodies and just from the sight alone they were unable to continue fighting anymore. Seeing that they were done, Xenovia directed the three slips of papers that had magic-circles drawn on them towards Jeanne causing the blonde to stare at her shockingly.

"N-No, I am not going over there," Jeanne said now scared up walking over there even if it was a request from Lance. "I've seen what happens to people when they interrupt them. Yumi-chan?!"

Jeanne looked towards her adoptive sister for assistance, but Yumi turned away with a nervous laugh being released from her. Without much of a choice now, she took the three slips of paper off of Xenovia's hands and proceeded to walk towards the downed enemies. She hesitantly walked passed both Akeno and Rias as they continued to argue.

"Don't mind me, I'm just passing by."

Jeanne hesitantly walked passed both Rias and Akeno as they continued their argument. Seeing that she went uninterrupted, the blonde let out a sigh of relief and placed the magic-circle on both their heads causing them to be transported away from the rating game field. Once she made it to the Queen who couldn't move a single muscle, as she was about to place the magic-circle on her forehead Jeanne noticed stray tears that came from the corners of her eyes.

 _"Why is she crying,"_ Jeanne questioned herself. _"Is it because she lost?"_

As Jeanne stood there watching as the Queen who came at them as an enemy cried and shivered if it were anyone else they would have thought that it was due to her loss. But, Jeanne felt as if she were looking at herself from the past after losing everything that was important to her. Almost mechanically, she placed the magic slip on her forehead and activating the Current-Beelzebub's magic-circle under her body.

"I…don't want to…." Jeanne heard the Queen mumble out as she started to vanish from sight. "…be abandoned…again."

Hearing those words from her caused a cord in her heart to be struck with stray tears starting to be freed from the corner of her eyes.

"You okay, Jeanne?"

Xenovia asked after seeing who long she was taking to return back to their side. After she returned to normal, Jeanne wiped away the tears that formed.

"I'm alright~," Jeanne said in her cheerful tone. "Okay, let's keep going and save Asia-chan!"

Once Jeanne had returned to their side, Yumi took notice of the falseness that was hidden behind the cheerful look on her face. Though with the number of enemies remaining, Yumi made the choice of talking to her about it once everything was finished not wanting to aggravate anything further.

* * *

"Iyaaaaaah! Please don't!"

As their group was headed in the direction of the next shrine area where Diodora's two knights were meant to be inside. What they heard were the cries that came from one of them, which they recognized from the recording they received from the Rating game between Seekvaira and Diodora. The moment they got there, all of them saw "something" holding onto one of the now injured knights clothed in tattered nun's garbs by their legs in one of their deformed arms.

In front of the creature was another knight wielding the broken part of a sword in their hand and pointing it in its direction in an attempt to defend herself.

"Please get away from me!"

"…Diodora-sama, please help."

"What the hell is that?"

Van was the first to answer to the rest of their shock.

The Gremory Group were stunned by what they saw before their eyes, but Xenovia, Yumi, and also Jeanne full recognized this creature by its presence alone.

"Th-This sensation…it's the same as…."

"The same as Hebi."

As Xenovia and Yumi were stunned after seeing this phenomenon once again, Jeanne had glanced in the direction of the pleading knight and started to step forward.

"Stop it," Jeanne spoke out as she begun to flare up her internal ki directly into her legs preparing herself to charge forward. "Don't…you dare kill them!"

The moment, Jeanne kicked off the ground it cracked slightly due to the amount of power that she channeled into her legs. Due to the suddenness of her actions, everyone else was shaken out from their confusion and begun to act.

"Jeanne, don't do anything reckless," Xenovia called out. "If that thing is the same as Hebi, then he won't be hurt the same way."

"I should've talked to her sooner about what was troubling her."

Jeanne summoned a holy sword in her hand and slashed it upwards at the hand directed at the knight who was fighting back. Though the moment she did—

BREAK! BREAK!

"My holy swords broke," Jeanne said out loud watching as her holy sword broke the moment that it came into contact with its hardened skin. "But, I'm not stopping!"

Jeanne channeled more strength into the next holy swords that were made, but the creature aimed their deformed hand towards her. Following the direction of its attack, she bent backward letting it pass over it causing a vibration in the air.

[Heh!]

Letting out a noise from its mouth, it slammed its fist downwards with the intent of smashing her in the ground. Before it could reach her someone had blocked the attack covered in a blue aura mixed with black had stopped its attack from reaching her. It was revealed to be Van wielding an unsheathed Muramasa in his hand.

"If you're going to save someone, then think it through instead of acting like an idiot!" Van declared with an annoyed look on his face as he held the creature's attack in place utilizing the power granted to by the Demon Sword Muramasa. "But if you're going to save someone, then you'd better see it through!"

Nodding at what he said, Jeanne summoned another holy sword at the bottom of her feet and she expertly spun around on her hands stabbing the hand that had the last knight in its hand.

[Kuh!]

It let out a pained grunt as Jeanne's holy sword was stabbed deep into its arm forcing it to free the defeated knight causing her to land on the ground. With a quick response, Jeanne had pulled the knight away from the creature, while the other one also moved away from them.

"What is that thing?!"

A number of the Gremory Group members stared at the monster thinking that it must have been placed there by Diodora, but the question why it attacked his knights entered their mind. As the creature walked towards them and into the light revealed its—no his deformed face.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me."

"No effing way," Van said as he moved away from the individual who he blatantly recognized.

"…That person "quit" being human."

Issei was the first to realize who it was the moment that he stepped into the light. The young white-haired stray exorcist that they fought with a number of times and thought perished by the hands of their holy-demonic sword wielder. Freed Sellzen now in the form of a deformed creature with the mouth of a dragon, his legs were several times thicker than before, with a pair of dragon wings that grew out from his back.

[Ya, it's been awhile.]

Freed spoke in a deeper voice, but there was no way any of them wouldn't be able to discern it.

"Freed!"

[You thought, [This guy was alive?] right, Ise-kun? YES! YES! I'm so stubborn, that I'm alive very clearly you know?]

"Stop reading my mind!"

"More than that what the hell happened to him?! I knew he was barely human before, but whoa—"

[Hyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Right after I got slashed down by the pretty boy knight, I was retrieved by that shit Valiiiiiii! And I got fired by that rotten Azazel!] Freed had explained as he continued to let out a deep laugh. [The ones who picked me up after I lost my place are guys from Khaos Brigade! They…no, that psycho magician told me that he could give me power, and just look at what I geeeeeet! Kyuhahahahahahahaha! And that was turning me into some kind of monster! Fuhahahahahaha! It was like meeting my own grandpa!]

Freed continued to talk with the same light-hearted tone as he did before. Jeanne checked up on the unconscious knight that she saved from Freed and noticed that she was still breathing, then let out a breath of relief.

[Hyahahahahahahahahaha! By the way, did you know? Diodora Astaroth's hobby that is. His hobby is beautifully crazy, and just listening to it makes your heart beat.]

Hearing this caught the attention of Freed more than his appearance.

[Diodora's taste in women. That rich boy certainly has great taste. Apparently, he has a fetish for girls affiliated with the Church! Yes, the ones you call nuns!]

Jeanne noticed that the moment that it was mentioned the knight that was still conscious let out a notable shutter and begun to hug herself as if comforting herself.

[And the ones he preys on are the passionate and strong believers. Do you know what I am trying to say? His servant devils that Ise-kun and others defeated just earlier are all former believers of the Church! The same could be said for the girls who are at his house! All of them are famous nuns and Holy-maidens from various areas! His taste is really something, don't you think!? The devil rich boy seduced the women from the Church and made them into his toys! Oh wait, that's why devils exist! He speaks with sweet words to the passionate Holy-Maidens and makes them fall for him! I guess that's what you call a devils whisper!]

"Wait. Then Asia was…."

Freed started to laugh out loud after hearing Issei's words.

Everyone in the room had an idea of what was going to come out from his mouth. Everything that Asia had gone through being treated as a "Witch" being turned on by the people who had originally treated her as a "Saint" due to everything she did for others. All of it was due to―

[The one who wrote the scenario of Asia getting kicked out of the Church is none other than Diodora Astaroth. The scenario goes like this. One day, a devil rich boy who loves to have sex with nuns found himself his very ideal, Bishoujou Holy-Maiden who also had a good lineage. He couldn't help but want to have sex with her ever since he saw her. But he thought it would be hard to take her away from the Church, so he used a different plan to make that girl his.]

"Then that means everything…." Xenovia spoke out as she clenched the hilt of both Ascalon and Durandal in her hands letting her anger flow out. "Everything Asia went through. Being hated and blamed…it was all because of him!"

[The Holy-maiden is a very, very kind girl. I got advice from someone who is knowledgeable with Sacred Gear that "The Sacred Gear possessed by the Holy-Maiden can even heal devils". So the rich boy put his attention there. "Maybe she will get kicked out of the Church if another believer sees her healing me! Even if a scar is left, it would still be alright if I can have sex with her!" That's the way and is how that rich boy lives!]

[I don't regret saving him back to then.]

Those words echoed in Issei's head as he clenched his fist.

[She will get exiled from the Church which she believed in, then her life will get ruined and she won't believe in God, and then she will come to me. That's what he was thinking. Hyahahaha! Even the painful experience for the Holy-Maiden is a spice for that rich boy! He will save them from the depth of despair, and then rape them! He will rape both their body and heart! And that was the best and ultimate entertainment for him! He had been raping and making the girls from the Church his own! And he won't be changing even from now! So the rich boy, Diodora Astaroth-kun, is a devil who loves to fuck strong believers of the Church! Hyahahahahaha!]

As the words from Freed made it to the ears of the Knight, she started to hyperventilate as if she was reliving what happened.

"H-Hey, calm down."

Jeanne started to make a number of attempts at calming the knight down.

[Before any of ya gets too into this story, why don't I tell y'all another one. This is another story about the cute blonde Bishoujou once loved by everyone in a once happy town.]

Hearing that caught Jeanne's attention based on the widening of her eyes.

[You see one day, inside a small religious town it was discovered by the town's church leader that a certain adorable blonde born into a normal relatively normal family had inherited the spirit of the famous saint Joan of Arc and she worshiped by everyone in town. It didn't take long for a number of different devils and stray devils to find out of this fact. Kyuhahahahahahaha! Do you have any idea how ecstatic someone who enjoys fucking saints and breaking their will until they obeyed was when he found out there was someone who inherited the spirit of a such a saint?!]

"Did, he have something with those strays how burned down my hometown?"

Jeanne was livid for the first time in a very long time, though it was somewhat subsided by what he said next.

[Sorry, but no…before he could make his move around the same time a peerage of stray devils had burned the town to the ground with the intent of selling the young girl for an extremely high price. Though this didn't deter the devil rich boy, he altered his plan to "save" the young Jeanne from the stray devils after her parents and friends were murdered in front of her. But, his karma must have finally caught up with him, because at the time a group of knights from the Chivalric Order led by a female paladin who soon adopted the girl as her daughter.]

"Naomi," Yumi thought as she recognized what she was told.

[Now, he was stuck in a sticky situation. Since the knights of the Chivalric Order weren't deeply affiliated with the Church and Heaven. So, if a devil were to invade them, then it would lead to a fight that would be counted as justified. Even when that Paladin Bitch died Jeanne was still hanging around with both that Little Bastard and Blonde Bitch, which would lead to a fight that he couldn't win. The Bastard foiled all Diodora's indirect attempts made on making Jeanne his.]

Jeanne remembered the look that Lance made the moment she offered to join Xenovia in order to save Asia. The moment the blonde saint took a step forward, what she didn't notice was that Issei was also taking a step forward after hearing Freed's words. She was stopped by Yumi who grasped her wrist; Issei was stopped by Kiba who grasp onto his shoulder.

"Yumi-chan, I love you and all, but don't get in my way."

"You're not in the state of mind."

"And I won't return to my right state of mind unless I take my frustration out on someone," Jeanne stated as she continued to attempt to walk forward only to be stopped by Yumi. "And what do you know in front of me is a monster both on the inside and on the outside."

"If you're going to do something, take responsibility for it," those words causing Jeanne to stop in her place. "Those were the words that Naomi told us whenever we were adamant about making a choice. It was your choice to save these two knights so take responsibility for them, while…."

Both Kiba and Yumi had stepped forward with hatred for Freed being apparent in their eyes.

""I will fight. I will stop that vulgar mouth of his.""

Both twins spoke in sync with one another as an aura of hostility covered their bodies as they proceeded forward in the monstrous Freed's direction.

"Hey hey hey! You are the rotten Knight-san who cut me down back then and with his blonde bitch of a look-a-like! Thanks to that I went through a lovely model change like this! But! You know I also became quite a lot stronger? I was going to eat Diodora's knight and take in their traits, but I believe like this and due to my new powers you won't be able to kill me!"

"Nii-san, we faced someone like this before. There should be a core somewhere inside of his body…destroy it and he dies."

"Got it," Kiba said as he summoned a strong holy-demonic sword in his hand. "It would be better if he doesn't exist anymore."

SWIFT!

In unison, Yumi channeled her internal ki all around her body, while Kiba pulled out the power of his Knight piece. Both of them vanished from sight at speeds that no one wouldn't be able to follow and—

CUT!

Together both Kiba and Yumi sliced Freed's entire body at godspeed each essentially slicing up his body into what's essentially mincemeat with the only thing that was intact being his deformed head. Both soon begun to notice what remained of his body started to heal meaning that they hadn't struck his core yet.

"Hihihi. Well, you won't be able to stop Diodora's plan or defeat the guys behind him. More than that you don't know the true horror of Longinus possessors…. Hyahahaha…."

STAB!

Kiba stabbed his sword into Freed's severed head piercing through the core that resting inside of his head.

"You can continue howling to the Grim Reaper in hell."

With one final quote from Kiba, which those inside the shrine admitted was an awesome line. None of them could spend more time in the area, so they wanted to head forward.

"Let's go, everyone!"

As everyone was heading in the direction of the final part of the shrine, Jeanne remained in front of the two knight still in shock about what they heard.

"I'll talk to guys later, kay."

Just as Jeanne said that to them she placed the seal on their forehead causing them to vanish from sight.

* * *

"Gah, th-this can't be."

"Well, that was a clique death," Lance said as the bodies of rogue devils lied around him while holding the Avalon Heroic Sword in his hand while letting it rest on his shoulder. "Keep it up guys, I'm sure that if you keep sending more people to me, then you'll get somewhere…eventually…possibly."

[Lance are you sure that you should be so casual about this? I mean, that devil does have your younger cousin.]

"What do you think that Ise and the others will lose?"

[You never know what might happen in a situation such as this…huh.]

Just as Avon was speaking with him, Lance could feel the Avalon Heroic Sword starting to shutter, while it unleashed a bright silvery white light from its jewel almost as if it were reacting to something.

"Hey, Avon what's wrong," Lance questioned.

[There's no way that I could mistake this presence, she's here.]

"She?"

Lance questioned as he was unaware of the presence that Avon was referring to.

"A Knight. A Magician. And Angel. How peculiar."

He was shocked by the sudden voice belonging to a young female coming from behind him and causing him to turn around in shock. Behind him was a cute black-haired young girl with black-colored eyes somewhere around the same height and age as Koneko, but she seemed to be far more emotionless and unexpressive compared to the young Neko; she was dressed in gothic lolita and her limbs appeared to be thinner than most.

"You have all of their blood and power flowing throughout your body," the mysterious girl stated to him. "Lancelot. Merlin. And Gabriel."

"When did she," Lance wondered before turning towards the black-haired girl as she continued to stare at him with a curious. "Excuse, mysterious adorable and yet somehow creepy girl. How did you get here?"

She was far normal if she could not only get behind him without him even noticing and entering this place without him nothing. Even with such an aura that seemed almost creepy.

And Avon obviously knew who this girl was.

[Ophis. Ouroboros Dragon, the Dragon God of Infinity. So, you still take that form.]

"The Avalon Dragon, Avon. It has been a while."

"So, that's Ophis, the leader of the Khaos Brigade," Lance mumbled out as he stared at Ophis as she stared at him almost as if examining him. "From what I heard, Ophis took the form of an old man that Azazel ran into once. But, why did she take the form of someone so adorable."

[From what I remember Ophis visited took that form after visiting Avalon once since there was the quietest place she could find outside the Human World. Then, upon Nimue's request, she took that form so that she could dress her up in all the clothes that she could find.] Avon sighed as he remembered the Lady of the Lake in her loli form dressing up the ultimate dragon in different clothing before going back to what Lance had said before. [And don't you dare start cuddling one of the strongest beings and dragon in the world.]

"Do you really think that I would do that? We're kind of in the middle of a serious situation."

[Before the summer break, you cuddled the nekoshou for almost five minutes during their training camp against that Phenex Clan member.]

"Who told you that?"

[Ddraig.]

"Fair enough."

Ophis titled her head at their conversation.

"How odd. You do indeed have the blood of three separate people, but Avon doesn't appear to be linked to you at all. It also appears as if the other dragons who were inactive appear to be moving as well."

"If I don't mean to sound rude, but what're you planning to do with the Khaos Brigade?"

"I would also like to know that."

A familiar voice came onto the scene, he looked and noticed that it was Azazel flying down with his twelve jet-black fallen angel wings unfolded carrying the Down Fall Dragon Spear in his hand. As Ophis saw him she sent him a creepy smile.

"It has been a while, Azazel."

"Didn't you have the appearance of an old person before? Now that you have the appearance of a Bishoujo-sama, you definitely have my respect. What are you plotting, Ophis?"

"Observing. Just that only. I was also curious about so-called "Abomination" mentioned by the Old-Maou Faction."

"Oh, come on," Lance spoke out in a somewhat annoyed tone. "It's always like this, I take down one group and I'm suddenly labeled as a freak."

"You technically are."

BANG!

"Whoa!"

Azazel suddenly moved out of the way as a strike of azure lightning from the skies was aimed at his feet. Its origin came from Yuuma clad in her azure-colored sacred dragon balance breaker armor matching the young woman's physical stature. Since the start of this plan, she was joined by the Grigori who was also on the battlefield along with them.

"Tou-sama, I heard that!"

"Got it! I won't be rude to your little crush!"

BANG!

The next strike of azure lightning came down on top of him, but it wasn't enough to do any substantial damage on him.

"Gah!"

"Did you get weaker, Azazel? If you were to fight back, then an attack like that would be nothing."

Ophis questioned her head titled obviously confused by Azazel's reasoning behind why he hadn't fought back, which Lance found to be cute.

"No, I just can't seem to win against my own child. And unless you don't have one, then you won't be able to understand why." Azazel said as he pointed hid Down Fall Dragon Spear going back to the topic at hand. "Sightseeing from such a good place aye…. But for the Boss to appear, huh. Will the world be peaceful if I were to defeat you here?"

"Azazel even with Fafnir, I really don't think that's a good idea to fight someone who is literally Infinite."

"Then how about the two of us?"

Hearing a familiar deep voice accompanied by a large shadow and the flapping that came from a person's massive wings. It the former Dragon King and current Ultimate-Class Devils, Tannin.

"Tannin."

"The young devils are betting their future, and they are standing on the battlefield. I don't like the fact that you came to interfere with it! For you, who didn't take any interest in the world to become the boss of the terrorists!? What made you become like that!"

"Killing time. Don't tell me such a dull reason like that. Because of your actions, there are casualties in each area."

The both of them knew that Ophis was an all-powerful individual so gathering a number of terrorists such as the Old-Maou Faction comprised of rouge devils from the old-generation; along with the Hero Faction, which is comprised of mainly hero-descendants and humans. It wouldn't make sense why she would start moving after being uncaring about the world.

"The Silent World."

It didn't take either of them even a second to realize what she meant, the "Silent World" would only be the [Dimensional Gap]. This is a dimensional wall that separates, the Human World, Underworld, and Heaven. Nothing exists in the world aside from whatever was abandoned there by the ancient gods granting it the title "World of Nothingness". It was also the birthplace of two extremely strong beings one of them being right in front of them.

"I want to return to the dimensional gap, and attain silence. That is the only reason."

"…I would laugh because your reason is being homesick, but the dimensional gap huh."

"The Dimensional Gap. I remember being there a couple of times to see what the ancient gods had left in there. I was also curious about the other dragon who was born there and tried finding him once."

It was true, near the age of thirteen, he traveled into the dimensional gap once before in order to examine whatever was left inside the infinite void."

"Yes, Great Red is there."

Even among the Gods in their realm there possibly wasn't any one of them who could defeat Ophis or even match the Dragon of Infinity. However, in the Dimensional Gap, there was another dragon, a dragon of true red that could match Ophis. It had a number of different names but there was one that had an impact.

"Great Red recorded in the Book of Revelation," Lance had mumbled out to himself. "The True Red Dragon God Emperor, the Ultimate-Class of Red Dragon. It makes sense that Vali who represents "White Dragon" would challenge the one who represents "Red Dragon" it would be the best opponent for Vali to challenge."

As they came to a conclusion, a magic-circle appeared next to Ophis and the one who appeared from it was Creuserey Asmodeus.

"It is my first time meeting you. I am the one who carries the blood of the true Asmodeus. Creuserey Asmodeus. I came here to ask you who is the Governor of Fallen-Angels for a battle as I am the member of the True-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade."

"Looks like the Asmodeus of the Old-Maou faction showed himself."

"Hey, it's the Wannabe Vampire Lord."

DON!

Hearing Lance's taunt, Creuserey summoned forth his demonic-aura covering around his body with its deep-black color due to the effect of devouring Ophis' snake. Before Creuserey could make a single move there was another presence that arrived on the scene. The one who was standing behind three of them was Christian who still had his emotionless expression still on his face with rage still resting behind them.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting something," Christian started off as he walked towards them with his hands resting in his pocket. "But, I appear to still be in a foul mood and it appears as if this one should be able to lessen what anger I still have a bit."

Azazel could practically sense the anger behind Christian's silver-colored eyes, and he could in no way disagree with his request. The governor general himself would have done the same thing if it were his own child in a situation like this. Seeing this situation, Azazel placed his Artificial Sacred Gear within his hand in a resting posture and nodded his head.

"Fine then," Azazel responded closing his eyes slightly before looking towards Tannin. "I was going to pay him back for trying to attack my kid. So, what will you do?"

"I'm not a rude guy who would interfere with a one on one. I will have myself watch over Ophis."

Tannin answered with crossed arms, as he glanced down at Ophis who remained motionless with her attention directed towards Lance with some hint of curiosity behind them.

"I appear to be caught in a tense situation," he mumbled to himself as he could feel Ophis' gaze on the side of his head and admittedly started to feel a bit uncomfortable. _"I wonder how long it's been since I last saw him fight?"_

"So my opponent is the Head of the Ambrosius Household," Creuserey said in a bit of an arrogant tone. "Taking down such a person shall start our rule of the world!"

Creuserey was the first to start it off by gathering two blocks of demonic-power in both his hands, then charged at Christian who remained still. He didn't need a reason to move from his spot as he formed a number of magic-circles acting as barriers in front of him stopping his attack and causing shockwaves to be released.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the Greek Shrine the others made it to the final part of the shrine and the first of them burst through the front entrance was Issei. Looking directly in the room he shouted out.

"Asiaaaaaaaaa!" Issei screamed.

Once the others made it into the room, the first thing that they took notice of the thick white roots wrapped around Asia's body keeping her suspended in the air and were connected to the walls of the inner shrine. Based on their own perspective there wasn't a single tear in her clothes nor injury on her body. At least that gave them a shred of knowing that she was alright.

"…Ise-san."

After hearing his voice calling out to her, Asia glanced towards them and saw her friends and dear comrades standing right there. They let out a sigh of relief after seeing that she was alright, but all of them stopped after seeing how red her eyes were along with her puffy face almost as if she was crying a for a long period of time before they arrived there.

"You finally came," Hearing that person's disgusting voice inside of the room, all of them followed its source. Sitting on the sole throne inside of the room near the device was Diodora Astaroth who sent each of them a sickening smile before his eyes stopped at Jeanne. "I see you even brought my darling Jeanne, I'll enjoy taking her having I take Asia."

Hearing his provocative words caused Jeanne to become sickened. Rias who was leaking killing intent while covered in a crimson aura of destruction glanced towards him with pure hatred.

"….Diodora. Did you tell Asia about the whole thing?" Rias asked.

"Yeah. I told everything to Asia. Fufufu, I wanted to show it to you as well. The moment she had the best expression. The face Asia had when she found out everything was going according to my plan was simply the best. Look, I even left the video of it. Should I play it? She really had a splendid face. The expression of the women affiliated with the Church falling, no matter how many times I see it, I never get bored of it."

Hearing those cruel words for him caused the tears to stop flowing from her eyes to start again, but to them, those words continued to go on. Despite the collective amount of killing intent being directed at him, Diodora instead lets a slight sigh escape from his mouth.

"But I think it's still lacking. Asia still has hope inside her. Yes, I'm talking about you guys. Especially the filthy Sekiryuutei over there. Because you saved Asia, my plans turned into a failure. I was supposed to appear and kill that idiotic fallen angel after he killed Asia and I was planning to give her my evil piece and then another evil piece. I thought you wouldn't win since you were just weak human. Even if you interfered with me, I was planning on killing you too. But, then I found out you were the Sekiryuutei. It was a very interesting occurrence. Thanks to that my plan were postponed quite a lot, but she finally returned to me. Now I can enjoy Asia."

Diodora spoke out to them without a shred of hesitation, those words continued to lit the fire of hatred that had already started in Issei's chest.

"Shut up."

Issei spoke in a low tone, he knew from the start that there was something odd about the green-haired devil in front of him. Something that he had already gotten used to from the number of evil people that he already met before. From his hatred towards Raiser Phenex when he tried to take Rias from him, and the hatred that he had towards Vali was nothing compared to right now.

"I just can't stop thinking about all the time that bastards like you and that irritating knight keep getting in the way of what's mine." Diodora's tone of voice and tone started to become more disgusting. "Asia is still a virgin, right? I like to train them from virgins, and I will hate it if she was already "used" by Sekiryuutei."

Issei gritted his teeth to the point where they could be heard by the others.

"Ah, but maybe it might be fun to NTR from Sekiryuutei?"

His ability to control his answer started to lessen to the more he continued to talk. Until―

"Maybe it would be good to forcefully have sex with her while she screams out your name…!"

Issei's rage finally exploded outwards.

"Shut Upppppppp!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

"Diodora!"

Responding to his call, his sacred gear unleashed a massive red flame-like aura that causing a pressure to be unleashed from his body and covering his entire with the armor of the Sekiryuutei being formed around his body. The fury that had accumulated since meeting the devil in front of him couldn't be contained anymore. Without turning towards any of the others he locked his eyes on his target.

"Buchou, everyone. Please don't interfere."

"Ise. We will defeat him together. That's what I would like to say, but it looks like we can't stop you. You can't hold back, okay?"

Rias gave him the okay to let loose on the devil in front of him.

"Ddraig, can you hear me?"

[What is it, Partner?]

"Let me do as I want just for today."

[…Alright.]

Ddraig laughed in joy at the intensity that his partner was giving off and allowed for him to do what he liked just for today. Seeing the red aura wrapped around Issei, Diodora let out a slight laugh and unleashed an aura that was covered in blackness.

"Ahahahaha! Amazing! So this is Sekiryuutei! But I also powered-up! With the snake that has Ophis gave me that is! I can kill you in an instan―"

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Issei sent his magic-power into the boosters on his back and charged towards Diodora closing the distance between them in an instant.

BANG!

"….Gah!"

Issei grove his fist into his stomach causing blood to spill out from his mouth and threw the young devil towards the bottom of the ground. Diodora rolled over on his stomach and vomited up more of his blood on the ground. He stood there in pain from the back, but before he could do anything he felt someone picking him up by his collar.

"And the instant kill you were talking about?"

Issei questioned pulling his fist back and driving it into his stomach causing the green-haired devil to spit out more blood. Without worry about it, Issei threw them towards the ground.

"Ku! With something like this! I'm a High-class devil," Diodora declared noticing the difference in power between them and gathered more of his demonic power. "The blood relative of the current Maou Beelzebub! There is no way that a noble high blood like myself will lose to a lowly, filthy, and vulgar reincarnated-devil like you!"

He fired off a number of demonic bullets in Issei's direction with each of them breaking apart on his armor and Issei continued to walk towards Diodora unfazed. For those that he could see, Issei knocked them away using his fist. This feeling reminded him of his training with Tannin and how he was unable to show these results during the Rating Game.

[That's right. The training with the Dragon-King trained you quite a lot. During the match against Sitri you couldn't show the result, but with no restrictions at all, you can release your power. The durability of the armor is more stable than that time in the match against Sitri.]

Issei agreed with Ddraig, if he could have shown his full power during the match with the Sitri then the result during there would have definitely been different.

[In terms of simple battle power, you are quite the opponent right now.]

After coming in front of Diodora, the once proud devil started to shuffle away from Issei in a last-ditch attempt to fight back. Holding his hand out, Diodora used his demonic-power to form a wall of green-colored barriers that separated him from and Issei.

"It looks thinner than Vali's barriers."

BREAK!

Issei's fist broke through all the barriers in front of him with ease, then punched Diodora in the face and slammed him into the ground. His face started to bleed and his eyes started to become leaked with a number of tears. The once proud devil that was there before has now turned into a sniveling crybaby.

"…It hurts. It hurts. It hurts! Why! My demonic-power hit you! I was supposed to have had my power increased drastically with Ophis' power!"

Lifting Diodora up into the air, Issei hit him with his fist covered in his red aura sending a strike into his stomach and the pain was transmitted through the pure-blooded devil's body.

"Guha! Gaha!"

Issei continued to hit Diodora in different parts of his body, but before he could launch another attack on him. Diodora placed both his hands forward.

"I won't be defeated by a damn rotten dragon like you!"

Spouting out those words, he formed a thick barrier made from his green aura that separated him from Issei. Compared with the one before, this barrier was indeed a lot stronger. But―

BANG! BREAK! BREAK!

Issei's aura covered fist was launched into the barriers before him, but his fist was stopped by the barrier and it didn't budge even a bit. Seeing that the Sekiryuutei couldn't break through the barrier had caused Diodora to burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahahaha! Did you see! I have higher demonic-power than you and natural talent! There is no way that a power idiot Sekiryuutei can defeat me!"

Hearing that from him caused Issei to pull his fist back letting a breath escape from his mouth and decided to give it his all.

"How about I show you the power of the power-idiot then?"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Utilizing the ability of his scale mail, Issei continued to double his power more and more until―

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

An intense aura burst forth from the boosters on his back, which in turn increased the impact of his next punch increased a great deal. A small crack was made in the wall in front of him that started to grow wider and wider.

BREAK!

The barrier finally perished with Issei's aura covered fist.

"Sorry. I'm a power idiot, so I can only use my power like this. But if you are my opponent, then this should be enough."

"Hee."

Diodora's face turned into that of a frightened child who just experienced his worst nightmare.

"Don't make our Asia cry!"

Issei released his fist again with it sailing towards the cowering Devil, it made contact with his left arm and it started to make an unusual cracking noise as it bent. The attack sent Diodora crashing into the ceiling creating a wide dent in it, before falling to the ground. Standing back up leaning off one of the pillars inside of the room he started to complain.

"This must be a lie! There is no way I will be beaten! I won against Agares! I'm also planning to win against Bael! There's no way I will lose to the untalented heir of the Great-King! Gremory who holds affection can't even be my opponent! I'm Diodora from the House of Astaroth!"

Diodora started to gather all the demonic-power that he had to the utmost limit and fired off a full-on blast of demonic-power.

"Dragon Shot," Issei had muttered to himself gathering his dragon aura into his hand and fired off his first signature techniques. Both attacks collided with one another pushing against one another being caught at a standstill. "Goooooooo!"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

The Dragon Shot Issei launched increased in power growing larger and larger, then overpowered Diodora's own demonic-power. It soon passed by him blasting a hole into the wall next to Diodora blasting through a formation near the shrine destroying it. The once prideful devil fell down to his knees with his face a complete mess and tears that ran down his cheeks. He was pampered since he was born due to being from a great family of high-class devils.

Doing whatever he wanted since his older brother was the Maou-Beelzebub and felt that there was no one who could touch him. It was something that a devil who had never been in combat before never thought that they would feel before and something that caused one such as Raiser Phenex to leave the Rating Game. It was the fear of facing a Dragon.

"…?!"

He heard the sounds of Issei's footstep coming towards him, Issei reached his hand out and picked up the Devil before him after making his helmet disappearing allowing for his face to be seen.

"Don't ever get near Asia again! The next time you show yourself before us, then that time I really will blow you away!"

He nodded his head almost as if he were a zombie.

[Partner. His heart is already crushed. His eyes are of those who have had the fear of the dragons engraved into their bodies.]

Issei dropped Diodora on the ground who then started to shuffle away from Issei in fear.

"Ise, aren't you going to finish him off?"

Xenovia asked as she pointed Ascalon towards Diodora, her eyes were filled with killing intent to the very limit. She clearly held the intentions of taking his life if given the order.

"He might approach Asia again. Don't you think it will be better for the future if we cut off his head here?"

Though deep down he wanted to give her the "Okay", he shook his head from side to side.

"…This guy is also a relative of the current Maou. Even if he assisted the terrorists, it would cause trouble to Buchou and Buchou's brother if we kill him. Lance would also be in trouble if his Queen were to take his life. I already beat him enough."

Issei said in a bit of a more calmed tone compared to before with whatever he had towards him being somewhat calmed. Hearing his words were also enough to calm down Xenovia, but she fully understood his reasons.

"…I understand. If Ise is saying that, then I will stop. But."

"Yeah, that's right."

With both, their weapons pointed towards the cowering devil both of them declared.

""Don't ever come and talk to Asia again!""

With both their voices filled with such intensity it caused the already cowering Diodora Astaroth to shake his head numerous times.

* * *

Once they took their eyes away from them, all of them went towards Asia who was still attached to the mysterious device that was wrapped around her body.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san!"

After walking close to her, Issei petted her head comfortably. Feeling the sensation of Issei's hand on her head caused her to feel a bit calmer than she was before.

"We came to rescue you, Asia. Hahaha, I did promise you. That I will definitely protect you."

"Yes, thank you. Ise-san, everyone."

Issei said to her, it was something that she wanted to hear from her. Tears came from her eyes, but this time they weren't from sadness but from joy. As the others were trying to take off the bindings that were around her body, the first to make an odd expression on their face was Kiba.

"…I can't take off the restraints on her limbs."

[…!]

Hearing Kiba's words caused everyone to continue to try and remove the restraints connected to her body. No matter what they did none of the restraints that bound her would budge. Even with the holy-demonic swords from Kiba, the full power of the demon sword that Van wield, the power of the holy sword wielders and even the unique powers that came from everyone else…not even the power of the Sekiryuutei. It didn't even budge a bit. It was then the weak voice from Diodora had made it to their ears.

"…It's useless. That device can only be used once due to its mechanism, but it's made so that it won't stop unless you use it once. It won't stop unless Asia's ability is activated."

"What do you mean?"

Diodora who spoke in a timid voice glanced towards them with fear still residing in his eyes.

"That device is one of the special ones created by a Longinus possessor. The strong barrier that protects this field was also made by him. Dimension Lost is the ultimate barrier-type Sacred Gear. Having the possessor in the center, it spreads an unlimited amount of mist. It can seal everything inside its zone and can even teleport it to a different dimension. When it reaches Balance-Breaker, it changed its ability in which it can create any type of barrier device the possessor wishes with the mists. Dimension Create. The barrier made can't be stopped unless it is activated once properly."

"What's the requirement for activation, and what is the ability of this device," Kiba questioned.

"…The activation requirement is either I or someone affiliated with us gives the signal to start, or if I was to be defeated. The ability of the barrier is to increase the power of the one in the restraint, in this case, Asia, and reverse its effect."

After hearing the term [Reverse]. A memory from their match against the Sitri came back into their minds, but the moment of what happened when Asia's healing ability was reversed as immense damage back onto her and Momo resulting in an instant out.

"What about the range of its effect," Rias questioned feeling fear about his answer.

"…This field, and the viewing room where the observers are present at."

Hearing those words from him caused the color to vanish from their faces. They were aware of just how strong Asia's ability to heal was and if that was reversed to that much of a range. Then―

"…The leaders of each faction might be eliminated…!"

This was the plan that the Old-Maou Faction had come up with to get rid of their enemies with just a single move, not just the Underworld, but there were also members of Heaven who were in this field.

"So they thought of a plan like that with the match against Kaichou!"

"…No. It seems like the possibility of it was predicted quite some time ago. Except, since the ones in the Sitri group used it, the plan was proved to work…."

Rias' face turned into anger after hearing that from Diodora. It was because the only ones who held that information were the same ones who gave that magic to Sona meant for their rating game against them.

"The traitor in the Fallen-Angels remained in the organization and let Sona borrow [Reverse]. So they gathered data from it and might have been using them!"

Rias was angered after hearing that the traitor among the Fallen Angel used her best friend since childhood as an experiment but was then stopped after hearing laughter escape from Diodora's mouth.

"What're you laughing about," Van questioned as he clenched Muramasa.

"I was planning on making Asia despair by killing everyone important to her right before her eyes, but being the sole cause of the deaths of those important to her sounds all the more delicious."

Hearing those words from his mouth, all of them wanting nothing more than to go over a destroy him, but they had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Ddraig, can't you do something about this? You are also a Longinus, right?"

[No, Dimension Lost is a higher rank Longinus compared to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, which are Mid-Tier. And if it reaches Balance-Breaker, it's near limitless. Please remember this. There are stronger Longinus out there than the Boosted Gear.]

Ddraig informed him of the situation, it was true, be heard from Azazel once that there were even stronger Longinus compared to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, which houses the Heavenly Dragons. A thought soon came into Issei's mind.

"Xenovia can you get in contact with Lance?"

Hearing his request caused a light bulb to go off inside her heard.

"Of course," Xenovia replied as she touched the badge pinned on her collar causing a unique magic-circle with a knight's emblem on it near her ear. "Lancelot, can you hear me?"

[…Ah. Xenovia did something happen?]

"Yes. Is there any way that you can get here?"

There was a slight silence and at that moment, Xenovia thought that there was something wrong with their communication.

"I'm here. So, what happened?"

[Ahhhh!]

Everyone inside of the room heard a familiar voice coming behind them. Once they turned around, they saw the brown-haired knight standing behind them with his usual nonchalant look.

"How long have you been here?"

"I just got there," he replied to Van's question though they were still confused about how he got here with them not noticing him using a magic-circle. "Just before you guys left, I had placed a spell on Asia-chan that would activate if Diodora tried anything. Since you guys beat him, I just altered it so that I could transport here immediately. Good thing too, since I got caught up in this awkward situation."

"Just to make sure did you put any spells on any of us," Van questioned him. "Because, you and Azazel seems like the kind of people to do that without us noticing."

"So, this is why you guys called me."

Van's question went completely ignored by Lance as he started to examine the structure of the odd device that she was connected to along with how it was connected to the wall. Though, Van knew that he was a bit more concerned about the device that Asia was attached to he was a bit suspicious that he didn't answer his question if it was an easy no.

"I'm not going to lie this is going to be a bit difficult," Lance stated out loud as he turned towards Asia as she was still attached to the device. "The Longinus Wielder who made this is a descendant of the Johann Georg Faust the Magician who made a pact with the Legendary Devil, Mephisto Pheles. The possessor was a Top-Class Magician among the Magician Associations before joining the Hero Faction. That's why whenever a sacred gear wielder especially a Longinus learns magic, then things can get more complicated."

"Lance if that device fully activates, then Asia's Twilight Healing will be reversed and it could kill all of the higher-ups inside of the viewing room."

"Ise-san, Onii-san, destroy this…."

"I refuse."

"Don't say something stupid! If you say that again, then I will get pissed! I won't forgive you, Asia, even if it is you!"

Both Lance and Issei refused her pleas at attempting to end all this by taking her life.

"B-But at this rate, Sensei and Michael-sama will…with my power…. If that was to happen I would rather…."

Before she could even finish, Lance placed his hand on top of her head and started to smirk down at her with a confident look.

"Now, did I ever say that it was impossible? I just said that it was going to be difficult."

"Then, you can do something?"

"I can, but I'll need some room first," Lance said as he started to walk towards the very middle of the room with everyone except for Issei who still stood in front of Asia had stepped away from him in order to give him enough room to work. "I don't really have the time to explain this, but there will be two magic-circles that will appear one the bindings connected to Asia-chan's left and right arms connected to the technique that I'm about to use. The moment you see it starting to glowing place your hands on the magic-circles and transfer your power to them."

"Wh—?"

"No questions just do it."

Once Lance said that Issei nodded his head and prepared himself and stood in front of Asia who decided to put her trust in both the person she cared for and her trust family member.

"I wanted to use this in practical practice first," Lance mumbled as he activated his Avalon Syntax on the back of his hand. "I don't know if these codes will even integrate with it, but I won't know unless I try. Activating the Avalon Syntax."

At that moment, Lance activated a wide array of magic-circles that no one inside the room could even recognize, but they knew that it was high-grade magic. The number of magic-circles didn't stop there, among them different numerical and mystic codes started to appear along the walls of the room that unleashed a radiance of light. None of these codes belonged to any magic system utilized by Magicians, these were the codes utilized by God of the Bible.

GUUUUUUUUN

"Lance it's starting to activate."

"Come on, hurry!"

 _"I know guys, but this isn't as easy as it looks,"_ Lance thought with his eyes closed as he primarily focused on the technique instead of what was going on around him. He had expected as much, his Avalon Syntax was indeed a technique that could be used for a multitude of tasks, but there were two specific issues with it. One of them was that his technique wasn't even fully complete yet; it wasn't a simple task to include codes used by god and attempting to integrate them into said incomplete technique was more difficult than it sounded. _"Okay, I think the codes are starting to integrate into the magic circle. All that I need to do now is expand it further, but there's something wrong here…is this truly the full extent of a High-Tier Longinus' Balance Breaker…no this must have been intentional."_

Just as Lance had said, two magic-circles formed in front of the left and right bindings wrapped on both her hands. As they begun to shine with a bright white light, he placed both his hands on the magic-circles and started to focus.

"Alright, Ddraig. Let's do this."

[Roger that!]

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

 **[Transfer]**

The dragon power that Issei had gathered using his Boosted Gear and transferred it directly into the technique.

BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!

At the same time, a metallic sound started to come from the device that Asia was attached to and it started breaking apart. When Asia was finally freed from her bindings with Issei forming a bright smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san," Asia began crying tears of joy after being returned to the ones that she loved. "I believed in you…. That Ise-san will come to rescue me."

"Of course. But I'm sorry. You heard something painful right?"

"I'm alright. I was shocked that time, but I have Ise-san with me."

Hearing her say that in such a tone alone was enough to send a feeling of relief all across his body. Diodora watched in horror as everything that was planned out started to fall apart right before his very eyes.

"Th-That's impossible," Diodora spoke out in shock. "How could a lowly Dragon and Magician stop one of the strongest Longinus?!"

"I studied the Longinus and fought against the Strongest Longinus," Lance spoke out as he wiped away the sweat that formed on his brow. "Each of them has their own dangerous abilities once mastered, but that doesn't mean that they're invincible. You can cancel out a Longinus' abilities by either overpowering them or by even countering them with another ability, I just went with the latter then used Boosted Gear's [Boost] and [Transfer] in order to completely counter it. Even the powers Sacred Gears such as Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing can be better countered with a Dragon-Slayer such as Ascalon or even Gram."

Hearing his reasoning caused Diodora to make a face as if he was completely giving up on fighting back and just slumped onto the ground.

"Asia I—"

BANG!

"Gah!"

Just as Issei was about to say something, Xenovia and Jeanne had rushed over to both their friend, while also knocking away Issei sending him falling to the ground. Kiba who was laughing slightly to himself went over to assist him back to his feet and Van who joined him.

"Asia! I'm glad! If you were to disappear, I…."

The usually calm and Xenovia had uncontrolled tears that came from her eyes seeing that Asia was alright along with Jeanne who wore a cheerful look on her face.

"Asia-chan! Asia-chan! I'm so happy to see that you're alright!"

Seeing this, Asia walked in front of Xenovia then wiped away the tears that formed with her fingers and wrapped her arms around her and Jeanne.

"I won't go anywhere. Since everyone will be there to protect me."

"Yeah! I will protect you! Definitely!"

Lance was still stood up on his two feet let out a breath of relief, as he started to stumble on his feet with Yumi suddenly coming acting as a balance for him.

"Doing something like that really takes a lot out of you doesn't it?"

"Thanks, Yumi-chan," Lance replied with a slight weak smile. "It was actually my first time using a technique like this using codes that I didn't yet fully recognize and I think that I expanded a bit more magic power and stamina than I was expecting. I'll be alright if I start running my internal ki around my body for a while."

"That's good to here," Yumi said with a sigh of relief. "Though, I really don't mind you relying on me for a while. It's a nice change of pace."

Before long, Asia soon walked in front of him with a bright smile on her face.

"Thanks for everything, Onii-san."

"No problem," Lance replied with a wide smirk on his face as he petted Asia on her head. "That's what family is for, right? That is especially true for ours, no matter the situation we'll fight in order to save one another no matter who our opponent is."

"Right."

"I'm so glaaaaaad! I'm so happppppppy that Asia-senpai returned!"

Gasper cried with a both saddened and happy expression on his face with Koneko patting him on his back in order to calm him down.

"Since we rescued Asia let's go home!"

As Issei who was still wearing his balance breaker scale mail without his helmet equipped just in case anything happened turned in their direction.

"Yes! But before that, I need to pray."

Asia stood in her same spot with her hands held in a prayer position. Everyone stared at her with a smile on their faces seeing how much this child still carried so much faith despite everything that had happened to her, they all hoped that she could remain like that forever.

(Lord. Can you please listen to my wish? Please protect Ise-san forever. And also….)

FLASH!

Just as Asia was praying with her eyes closed, an unknown magic-circle formed under her feet and it starting emitting a pillar of light causing them to stare at Asia in shock. Due to using the code that he wasn't used to yet, he couldn't move or even gather much strength yet causing him to grit his teeth.

(Please allow me to continue living with Ise-san….)

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the thirty-fifth chapter of The Magic Knight, it was the start of the "Great" Battle between the Alliance and the Old-Maou Faction of the Khaos Brigade. I made some minor changes to the chapter and it may have seemed to be a bit rushed, but I kind of wanted to get through this arc and move onto the next.**

 **Not much to say any more about this chapter. So, until next time later.**

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya, Kiyome.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot Du Lac**

 **Queen: Xenovia Quarto**

 **Jack: Lint Sellzen**

 **Ten: Chelia Ashker**

 **Nine: Himari Kirigakure**

 **Eight: Alex Grimm**

 **Seven: Rossweisse**

 **Six: Ariel Light**

 **Five:**

 **Four: Percy Mycenae**

 **Three: Yukio Saito**

 **Two: Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Ace: Yumi Kiba**

 **Joker:**


	36. The Dragon of Domination

**Welcome to the next chapter of The Magic Knight, before starting the story. Let's answer some reviews:**

 **Hellspam: Thanks. Christian really showed what he could do in a fight. Ophis did show interest in Lancelot, I wonder where this will lead. He will have his hands full dealing with Issei in Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Guest: No, primarily due to his relationship with his brother, which is why he didn't go to the shrine in the first place. I also don't know who her King is or why she has silver wings instead of white (which is actually kind of cool).**

 **Guest 2: It was actually about time they lost a Rating Game since they've only experienced wins against opponents who had them on the run until the very end when something out of the norm happened. It only means far more development for both sides, especially since a spoiler on the High School DxD Wiki, the person who did most fighting stronger opponents in the Gremory Team was Vasco Strada who is currently in his prime form at the moment. On the Vali Team, there are a number of powerful individuals (aside from Bikou who hasn't really shown to what he's actually capable of). Yea, her team is kind of stupidly OP, but I think that reason she forfeited was due to her wasting too much stamina.**

 **Guest 3: I don't know whether I will make a chapter like that, I was considering redoing Kill the Despair, which follows the manga when I had the time.**

 **Tohka123: Thanks. I'm glad that you to like the fights. It just proves that you never mess with the twin swordsman and Ophis is interested in his odd birth. I plan on it.**

* * *

 **The Dragon of Domination**

Outside on the battlefield near the Greek Shrine, Azazel, Tannin, and Ophis (who actually didn't care whether or not Creuserey lost, but thought that since had Lance left she may as well look at their battle progress). Despite the massive blocks of demonic-power being launched at Christian, he didn't have a single injury in his body; Creuserey, on the other hand, held several tears in his clothing and injuries in his body.

The formerly proud Maou-Descendant was bleeding from the injuries on his body and breathing heavily due to how many injuries that he suffered. He glared towards Christian who continued to look at him with uninterested eyes.

"Raaaah! Bastard," Creuserey shouted as he gathered more and more demonic-power in his hand with the intent of blasting Christian away. "How dare you look down on me?!"

"I'm tired of hearing your unneeded words. As Head of the Ambrosius Household, a house that watches and leads over the Magicians and acts as the Adviser for the current Head of House of Pendragon, I shall…," Christian spoke almost dutiful tone but stopped as he felt as if something was amiss. There was something wrong, he couldn't sense her presence in the shrine anymore, he knew that she wasn't dead, but she's not there. "Asia."

"Christian!"

Hearing Azazel's voice calling out to him just as Creuserey was launching his block of demonic-power in his direction. The silver-haired magician had directed his attention towards the Maou-Descendant and with his fingers pointed towards him without turning his head in his direction.

CRACK! STAB!

The earth moved in front of Creuserey and shaped into a spear that pierced through his body and effectively took his life from him. Azazel knew that Christian wasn't the kind of person who will lose his mind in the middle of a fight like that, so he thought that something caught his attention.

"Did something happen over there?"

"I can't sense Asia's presence anymore."

"What?! Did she ―"

Azazel was worried about the life of one of his students, especially since it was his fault that she was caught up in this situation in the first place.

"No," Christian answered. "There was neither any drop in her magic-power, it's almost as if she just disappeared in a second."

"It's starting."

Ophis' voice caught their attention, including Tannin who had been keeping an eye on her this entire time. The former Dragon King further questioned the ultimate dragon.

"What do you mean?"

"Ddraig is awakening. The Juggernaut Drive."

[!]

Hearing what she told them causing the three of their eyes to widen in shock by what Ophis just told them. The Juggernaut Drive was something that Issei shouldn't be able to use.

"Azazel, I think I know what happened. And if I'm right, then Asia is "There"."

"What're you talking about?"

"I'll be right back," Christian held his hand out activating a magic circle that distorted the void in front of him opened up revealing an iridescent void. "But, before that, there's something that I want you to do for me."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the shrine, everyone stood around in shock by what they had just witnessed before their eyes. They had arrived and rescued Asia from Diodora, they won that fight, so what happened to their precious family member and comrade. But, then a light appeared that wrapped around Asia and then she vanished.

"Asia."

Lance called out in a shocked tone there wasn't anything else that was connected to the device that she was attached to…. So, who did that?!

"Where is she?!"

Everyone was in a state of shock about what just happened.

"The device from a Longinus perishes from the technique of an Abomination, huh. Damn Mist-User, he eased up. It's necessary to readjust the plan."

An unfamiliar voice arrived in before them.

They glanced towards the unfamiliar individual in front of them; it was a handsome young man with long brown hair that went up to his back matching colored eyes, wearing light black armor with a furred cape attached to his shoulder. The amount of demonic-aura being unleashed from him caused the others to be frozen to their core aside from Lance.

"…Who are you?" Rias questioned as she seethed with anger.

"It's my first time meeting you, sister of the Fake-Maou. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The true successor of the Great True Maou Beelzebub. I'm different from the relative of the fake one that you fought earlier. Diodora Astaroth, I lent you my power and look at the situation you are in. In the match against Agares, you used Ophis' snake without my authorization and had the enemy predict out plan. You are very foolish indeed."

Hearing his name caused the others to glance at him in shock before all of them remembered the "Mastermind" that Azazel mentioned.

"Shalba! Please help me! If it is with you, together we can kill the Sekiryuutei! If the Old-Maou and Current-Maou were to join forces…."

CUT! FALL!

"Aaaaaah!"

The sound of Diodora's screams could be heard throughout the shrine as one of his arms fell on the ground with blood dripping onto the ground. Pinned on the pillar behind him was a spear of light, but it didn't come from Lance. It came from a device that was strapped to Shalba's wrist.

"Pitiful. I even told you the power of that girl's Sacred Gear and yet you couldn't do anything. That explains how useless you are."

Shalba spoke to him while laughing.

Seeing that he was close to being killed by the Maou-Descendant, Diodora activated a magic-circle under his feet and transported out of there. Though, neither of them paid any heed to him as they all far more pressing matters to deal with. Shalba directed his attention towards Rias as she continued to glare at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Now, sister of Sirzechs. It may be sudden, but I will have you die here. The reason is simple. That is to destroy every blood relative to the current Maou."

Once he finished running his internal ki within his body, Lance was finally able to move once again and he started to approach Shalba, while he stepped in front of the others. Since they were devils, the light from that device on his arm. Such a faux light formed from that device wouldn't do that much damage to him.

"I take it that you're planning on killing the relatives of Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth, Gremory, and Sitri."

Seeing Lance a hybrid similar to Vali stepping in front of him caused Shalba to glare at him with such hatred and annoyance.

"That is correct. It is simply displeasing. We, the true successors, to be called the "Old" by those people, the relatives of the current Maou, and it is something very hard to endure."

"Our plan ends with this. It is our defeat. I never thought that one who doesn't even possess a Longinus would wind against the Dimension Lost, a High-Tier Longinus. I can only say that this was something we didn't anticipate. Well, we got significant results for future terrorism, so I have to be satisfied with it. Creuserey died but it won't be a problem. As long as I'm active, we can still progress even without Vali. The True Beelzebub is great. Now, as my souvenir, while returning. Sirzechs' sister, I will have you dead."

"You don't challenge the current Maou directly, but kill their relatives, what cowardice!"

"That's alright. I will kill the family of the current Maou first. It won't mean a thing if we don't have them taste despair."

"Scum! Most of all, the crime for killing Asia! I absolutely won't forgive you!"

Rias' rage had exploded causing a crimson aura to be unleashed from her body. Akeno covered her body with holy-lightning. Xenovia clenched both her holy swords in her hand shaking from the anger that she felt towards the person standing in front of her.

"Asia? Asia?"

Issei spoke in a ghost-like tone as he walked around the area in an attempt at looking for Asia.

"Asia? Where did you go? Hey, let's go. We are going home. Dad and Mum are waiting. I-If you hide, then we won't be able to go home. Hahaha, Asia sure likes to play around."

Seeing their brave pawn walking around looking for someone who wasn't there anymore caused everyone to look away with a shocked look on their face.

"Asia? Let's go home. Now, there is no one here anymore who would bully you, Asia. Even if there was, I would beat them up! So, let's go back. Asia, we still have to do the [Three-Legged Race] for the Sports Festival…."

Seeing him, Koneko and Gasper started crying with their tears falling onto the ground. Akeno looked away with tears flowing out of her eyes, with Rias hugged onto Issei making attempts to comfort him. Both Yumi and Jeanne were also in the same situation with tears their tears falling from the corner of their eyes. Van had his hands wrapped around Muramasa tightening his grip and gritting his teeth with his eyes shining with a red light.

Lance continued to maintain his composure, while his attentions were still looked on the Maou-Descendant standing in front of him. Though, he tightened his fist in frustration.

"Buchou, I can't find Asia. Even though we are finally able to go home. We still need to hide in the basement Sensei told us. But if Asia isn't here…. She is our important family…."

Issei said with an emotionless face as Rias gently stroked his cheek.

"…I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you! I will cut you! I will cut you up and kill you!"

Xenovia finally had enough of it, she took both Ascalon and Durandal, then headed the bluenette charged for the Maou-Descendant with the intent of killing him. But, before Xenovia could even reach, Lance had got behind her placing both his arms under hers effectively stopping her from attacking him knowing that it wouldn't do anything.

"Xenovia, don't! You're no match for him!"

"Let me go! Let me go! He killed her! He killed my best friend!" Xenovia shouted out loud with tears that streamed from her eyes. She continued to thrash about in an attempt to get out from his grapple before long she started to lose the strength to even fight back causing her arms to fall. "…Return Asia….. …She is…my friend…! …She is my kind…best friend…. She was kinder than anyone…! Why…after everything…why?!"

Lance hugged his Queen from behind as she continued to cry her heart out. The person who had become her best friend had just vanished and she couldn't do anything about it. Seeing this had caused Shalba let out another laugh from his mouth causing, the brown-haired knight to glare at him with a green flame-like light shining in his right eye.

"Vulgar reincarnated angel and dragon which is the same as garbage. The Abomination and the Princess of Gremory seriously have bad taste indeed. I sent the girl beyond the dimension. Right now, her body should have perished by now. It means, she died."

[Beyond the Dimension]. She was sent into the Dimensional Gap. Hearing this had caused some hope to appear in Lance since he knew how the Dimension Gap operated. Though the chances were slim, there was a chance that she was still alive. Though, hearing that Asia had died caused Issei's eyes to become lifeless as he broke from Rias' grasp and he began to approach the Maou-Descendant with the helmet of his red dragon armor covering his face.

[Rias Gremory, leave this place at once. If you don't want to die, then it would be better to leave here immediately.]

The voice of Ddraig had come from the Boosted Gear jewel causing Lance's eyes to widen in shock as he realized what was about to happen.

[The devil over there. Shalba was your name, right?]

Issei stopped in front of the others with his eyes shining with a bright green light.

[You….]

"Ddraig, don't let him use that!"

[Made the wrong choice.]

Issei stopped underneath Shalba with his eyes directed towards him unleashing killing intent.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The shrine that they were inside started to shake violently from the pressure being unleashed by Issei. From his scale mail armor, a blood-like red aura was emitted from his entire body dyeing the room that they were in red. The aura around his body started to get bigger and bigger. From the jewels embedded into his armor the voices of different people. Young. Old. Male. Female. A creepy curse-like chant started to come from his mouth.

[I, who is about to awaken…]

{It started.}{Looks like it will start.}

[Am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God….]

{It was always like that, no matter what.}{Right you are, it was like that every time.}

[I laugh at the "Infinite", and I grieve at the "Dream"….]

{The one the World seeks….}{The one the World rejects...}

[I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…]

{It was always power.}{It was always love.}

{{You guys choose destruction no matter how many times!}}

His scale mail armor started to change into a different shape altogether. It started to become far sharper and it grew large wings from the back where its magic boosters once were before. From his hands and his feet, instead became almost like claws. On his helmet it became distorted and it gained many horn-like objects. It was the appearance of a dragon. And from the many jewels that adorned his body, the mixed scream of all of them came together.

" " " " " " " And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!" " " " " " "

 **[Juggernaut Drive!]**

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The aura unleashed from Issei caused his surroundings to be blown away the wall and ceiling in the shrine were blown away causing the outside purple skies to be seen by all of them.

"Gugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei let out a beast-like roar as he charged at Shalba while standing on his four limbs.

CUT!

The sounds of the wind could be heard by them, as he moved faster than Kiba or Van could even keep up with. Issei bit into Shalba's shoulder using the jaws that formed on the helmet.

"Nggggggggh!"

Shalba let out a scream of pain as he could feel Issei biting down on his shoulder threatening to bite off his arm completely.

"Damn you!"

Shalba created a light with his right arm and tired it release it towards Issei, but one of the blade-like wings that formed on his back stopped his arm from moving then―

"Guu!"

Shalba showed an expression of pain as his right arm was cut off with blood beginning to fall on the ground. Issei's armor started to give off a very ominous brilliance as the blood of the Maou-Descendant mixed with his armor.

"Gegogyuuga-gyhugohaaa! Guoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

He had already lost his voice as a human. All the jewels that were on his body begun unleashing a bright red light. Seeing this happen to him, Shalba started to become enraged and directed his last remaining arm in Issei's direction.

"Don't screw around with me!"

Shalba unleashed a light from his light arm and aimed it at Issei, but another white light started to unleash a white light.

 **[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]**

It was the power that Issei took from Vali, and it started to halve more and more power from the attack being launched at him. It became so weak that it was weaker than a penlight.

"Vali's power! Damn you! How many times do you have to stand in my way! Valiiiiiii!"

Letting out his fury for a person who wasn't even here, Shalba summoned an enormous amount of demonic-power from both his hand and launched it at Issei.

SLIDE!

With a powerful massive flap of his wings, Issei changed the direction of the attack using the wind pressure from his wings. Issei then unleashed a red laser from his mouth in the direction of Shalba forcing him to dodge the attack, but it blows away his last remaining arm. The red laser didn't stop, it continued forward leaving a red skinny line and causing a far away explosion.

"Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Issei made another roar covering himself with an enormous amount of aura creating a huge crater under him. Using unleashing his aura like this was enough to cause destruction.

"Y-You Monster! A-Are you telling me this is the Juggernaut-Drive!? This is no joke! M-My power should have been raised to that of the Former Maou-Beelzebub due to Ophis' power! He has surpassed the Boosted Gear's specs recorded in the data!"

Shalba's expression turned into that of fear at the power unleashed by Issei.

Everyone in the shrine stared at Issei in complete shock about the kind of power being unleashed from his entire body. The only one who wasn't as shocked was Lance who continued to view the scene in front of him.

"He can't get over it, Shalba and the rest is still living in the past and focused solely on gaining the power of their ancestors instead of focusing on their own," Lance spoke as he stared at the power being unleashed by Issei. "He couldn't even tell that the Current-Maou have all long since surpassed the Former-Maou in a number of ways. The Juggernaut Drive unleashes the power of the Heavenly Dragons granting the wielder power on par with the Four Great Satan and God."

OPEN! SLIDE!

Something on his chest and stomach opened showing something like a larger jewel embedded there and a red aura started to be gathered around it. The jewels on both his wings and body all started to unleash a creepy red aura.

"Kuh! I can't die in a place like this!"

Shalba tried to activate a magic-circle, but he was stopped in time. Issei's eyes shined with a red light just like Gasper's own Forbidden Balor View. Lance stared at this scene with a suspicious look on his face, since Boosted Gear doesn't have an ability like that.

"…You stopped it! My leg!"

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

Numerous [Boost] sounded from Issei's armor as the red light continued to increase, all of them saw this as a very hazardous situation.

"Everyone get out of here right now!"

Hearing Lance's sudden order caused everyone to jump up being freed from their shock and it also caused a number of them to leave the shrine.

"Buchou, let's retreat at once! We have to evacuate from this shrine!"

"Ise…I…."

Rias walked towards Rias with a shocked look on her face, but Kiba went towards her and put in a princess hold while apologizing to her. Everyone left the shrine with a new announcement that made it to their ears.

 **[Longinus Smasher!]**

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"I-Impossible…! I, the true successor of the True-Maou….! I still haven't made a fool out of Vali yet! Beelzebub is greater than Lucifer! Curses! A mere dragon! Red dragon! White dragoooon!"

Shalba shouted out loud while engulfed in a red aura.

Near the ruins of the shrine on a far away cliff, Lance formed a barrier strong enough to protect him and the others. Despite defeating Shalba Beelzebub, Issei hadn't turned back from this form and continued to let out a beast-like yet sad roar echo across the battlefield.

"Oooooooooooooooooon…."

"Ise," Rias spoke in a sad tone. "Lance is there anything we can do?"

"I never expected him to activate the Juggernaut Drive like this," Lance answered her. "A unique ability of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, it grants the wielder the power to unleash the full power of the Heavenly Dragons. But, inside of it lies the curse of its past possessors formed from the collective negative emotions of its past wielders causing its wielder to lose their sanity and then…die."

[What?!]

Everyone in the Gremory Group let out a shocked tone by what Lance had told them.

"Using the Juggernaut Drive will either drain the user of their life-force until they die," Lance had told them again much to their dismay. "A trained person would either substitute this for their magic or demonic-power like Vali, but Issei doesn't have that luxury. He doesn't have that much talent in using demonic-power."

"Is there anything that we can do to change him back?"

Rias questioned in a worried tone.

Lance remained silent as Issei continued to fire off red lasers from his mouth hitting the area and destroying portions of it. He let out a slight sigh before turning towards Xenovia who was still a bit distraught about all that happened and approached her.

"Hey, Xenovia can you lend me Ascalon?"

"Uh, alright. But, are you―"

As Ascalon was a Dragon-Slayer, though weaker compared to Arondight, it was still a sword that can injure and kill a dragon as Saint Georg proved. Despite his form, Issei is also a reincarnated devil, so the effects would most likely be worse.

"I'm not going to kill him, but I can't leave him going berserk like this either," Lance answered as Xenovia passed him Ascalon with him grasping it in his hand. "You guys stay away, I'm about the go and try to save my best friend, my brother from another mother."

"Lance-kun are you sure that you can―"

The moment that Jeanne was about to make sure whether or not he could handle this situation, he smirked with his eyes shining with a green light and becoming a lot sharper. Due to being in her Nekomata Mode, at the moment, Koneko could sense something peculiar about the flow of spirit that came from him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Soon enough, Lance's hair started to turn blonde as he felt power being unleashed from within his body. He entered his War God.

"I can't exactly half-ass it in this situation now. Can I?"

With a single step forward, Lance approach Issei with Ascalon in his hands, while his Avalon Syntax started to appear on the back of his hand.

"Just telling you to take up isn't really going to help," Lance started as he stood in front of Issei who snarled towards him like the beast that he's become. "So, why don't I try knocking you awake?"

"Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Issei let out another uncontrolled roar as he charged towards Lance with an enormous amount of red aura covering his body, while both of his bladed wings were unfolded.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the iridescent infinite void known as the Dimensional Gap, Christian had formed a magic-barrier as he begun to search around for Asia who he suspects was sent in here by an enemy. He had been in here for minutes in search for her but to almost no avail.

"Come on, Asia. You're mine and Angela's child, so I know that you wouldn't―"

Just as Christian was about to finish he sensed a familiar presence, he caught the attention of something green to the point of it reminding him of the color of emerald. Following his instincts, he headed in the same direction as the light and found something that caused him to form a gentle smile on his face. In front of him Asia was fast asleep possibly due to shock, but around her body was a barrier possibly made from her demonic-power just before she passed out.

"I knew it."

Christian mumbled to himself as he held Asia in his arms before long he soon detected another presence that was behind. Once he turned around to face them, Christian saw three young men standing behind him wrapped in an orb made from the power of the strongest holy sword. It was the three male members of the Vali Team; the relative of Sun Wukong, Bikou; the descendant of King Arthur, Arthur Pendragon; and the great-grandson of the original Lucifer and strongest of the Hakuryuukou, Vali Lucifer.

"What're you all doing here?"

"I had "Business" here in the Dimensional Gap," Vali answered him before directing his sights towards Asia who was still asleep in the arms of her father. "I thought that I sensed Asia Argento here, so I thought I'd come to find out why. So, my suspicions on the change in Hyoudou Issei was correct."

"So, you know about Issei activating his Juggernaut Drive."

"It was a while ago, but it seems as if Vali was correct about it," Arthur spoke as he held both his hands in front of Caliburn in order to keep the barrier intact. "Though, it has been a while since we last met Christian. Is what I would like to say, but it appears as if there are pressing matters that need to be dealt with."

"Which is why we're heading to the Underworld," Vali said out loud.

* * *

Inside the ruins of the shrine, Issei fired a number of red lasers at Lance who continued to dodge attack after attack launched at him. Before he could already keep up with the movements of him in his Juggernaut Drive, but now with his physical parameters increased by the War God, he was able to keep up with his movements far more efficiently. Since the battle started, Lance figured that he would need to take the necessary procedures in order to restrain him.

Opening the mouth on his helm, Issei fired off red lasers in his direction, which he dodged each of them using acrobatic movements. Lance admitted to himself that even with his physical capabilities enhanced, even he could be injured if he was actually hit with an attack from the full power released from the Juggernaut Drive.

"I'm not going to lie," Lance said landing on the ground, he charged straightforward at Issei with his improved godspeed, while charging the enormous holy aura of the Dragon Slayer in his hand. "This is going to hurt a bit."

SWIFT!

Lance vanished without making the slightest disturbance in the air, he combined both his speed and technique. A number of wounds opened on Issei's armored body causing his blood to leak out from the cracks. Though the Ascalon was Issei's own weapon, it still dealt damage to his body due to him being both a Devil and Dragon.

This is shown as the armor started to heal slowly. Lance admitted that it would have been more difficult if he were fighting against Vali who activated his Juggernaut Drive. Issei moved away from him gathering a massive amount of red aura around his mouth before launching it forward as a strong beam.

"No, you don't."

Forming the Avalon Dragon into its sword form, Lance stabbed it into the ground and caused the symbols of the Bellax Enchant to be drawn on the blade; for Lance, each symbol looked similar to that of knights. Being strengthened by this technique, he erected an energy-barrier that defended against Issei's powerful attack causing fragments of it to be split across the battlefield.

Though, as the laser continued to push against the barrier similar to before an odd presence started to come out from the jewel. He could hear the angered voices of different voices individuals within the Avalon Heroic Sword. He soon noticed that during training whenever he would use Avalon Drakon for an extended period of time this same occurrence would happen.

"Seriously again," Lance questioned himself before looking forward towards Issei. "I know it must be reacting to the Juggernaut Drive, but there's no official wielder or past wielder of Avalon Drakon so there can't be any other conscious aside from Avon sealed inside of it. But, then…why am I sensing different presences inside this sword? No, I got to hold it off a while longer."

* * *

On the mountain near the shrine, the others just watched in wonder of how much of a fight Lance was putting up against Issei in this form.

"So, is there you guys were?"

A familiar voice soon made it to their ears, behind him it was Percy flying down towards them with his six white wings unfolded. Landing on the mountain in front of them he folded back into his back, which he still admits feels a bit weird.

"That's still a bit uncomfortable."

"Percy, how's everything on the other end?"

"The battle is just about finished, but what's going on Boss Lady?"

[Boss Lady?]

Everyone on the Gremory Group questioned him with a confused look, while Jeanne had waved it off with her hand and laughed cheerfully.

"You can just ignore that, it's just a thing he does."

"Our "Boss Man" is currently dealing with a little "Problem"?"

"And what "Problem" could that," Percy had walked over towards their line of sight and noticed Issei in his Juggernaut Drive firing off a barrage of red laser from his mouth with Lance dodging all of the red laser attacks launched at him, which caused destruction in their wake; or blocking them using a magic-barrier. Nodding to himself, Percy said. "That seems legit. So, does he need help taking down that red dragon?"

[[He's not killing MY Ise/Ise-kun!]] Both Rias and Akeno explained as they glared towards Percy.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you two of some pretty odd tastes."

"Oh, Maou," Van sighed placing his head, while Kiba let out a nervous laugh "There's another one."

"Looks like you guys are in trouble, huh?"

A familiar voice arrived behind them accompanied by a tear in space, the one who appeared out of it was Vali followed by Arthur and Bikou.

"Vali."

Seeing him arrive the Gremory Group got into a stance to fight but stopped after Vali held out his hand towards them with no sign of hostility.

"I have no will to fight. I just came to observe. Sekiryuutei's Juggernaut Drive. But by looking at it, it seems like he went through an incomplete Juggernaut Drive. You are lucky that Juggernaut Drive occurred within this specially-made battlefield. If this had happened in the Human World, the urban areas and its surroundings might have vanished."

"…This form, is he able to revert from it?"

"Since it isn't a complete Juggernaut Drive there would be cases where he can revert, but there will also be a case where he remains like this, trimming his life and die. Either way, staying like this for long would put Hyoudou Issei's life in danger."

"Though, it seems like Lance is attempting to find a way to snap him out of it.

Christian came out from the tear in space carrying Asia in his arms. Seeing that everyone stared at her with happy expressions on their faces and causing them to gather around her.

"Asia!"

"Asia-chan!"

"Don't worry, she's alright," Christian answered as he handed her to the others.

"But, why…."

Kiba questioned with tears coming from his eyes.

"We were investigating the Dimensional Gap around here by chance. Then this little lady came into the Dimensional Gap with Vali recognizing her presence. At that same moment, we ran into Christian by chance. If it wasn't for the barrier she put up, this girl would have been exposed to "nothingness" and would have perished."

After confirming her safety, Xenovia started to shed tears of joy as she hugged her friend.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"What's left now is…," Rias mumbled to herself as she turned towards Issei.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Once again, Issei opened up the armor on his abdomen and stomach revealing the same jewel as before as he started to charge up power once again. It was such an attack that not even Lance could hope to block using his strongest magic-barrier.

"Is he charging that attack again, the one he used against Shalba!"

"Lance-kun, get out of there!"

Lance didn't seem all that scared of the approaching attack, in fact, it looked almost as if he was waiting for this chance for a counterattack. As during the moment where Issei's focused on using his [Boost] that is the moment when he's most vulnerable.

* * *

"It's now or never."

SHINE!

The number of magic-circles placed around the ruins started shining with a radiant light, coming out from them were a number of chains made up of a compression of light. All of the chains started converging around Issei, then started to wrap around different parts of his body; his hands and feet, then around his waist and finally his mouth. Juggernaut Drive or not, Issei was still a Devil, so his weakness will always be towards light; this is most apparent since his demonic-power wasn't high to resist light attacks.

Unlike his bout with the Maou-Beelzebub descendant, he couldn't use [Divide] if he doesn't come into physical contact with Lance. Seeing that he was trapped, Lance activated another magic-circle in front of him and stabbed Ascalon into it. This transferred the dragon-slayer abilities of the sword through the light chains that were wrapped around him causing his dragon aura to weaken.

"Is he able to revert to himself if we tell him about Asia's safety?"

Rias questioned as she saw Issei currently being pinned down by Lance.

"Lance is currently using his best to restrain him without hurting him too much," Vali had answered Rias. "It's dangerous. You will die. Though I won't stop you from doing it."

"I know we are not in a position to ask, but please. Please help us save him. If it's you, the Hakuryuukou, can you not fulfill the role to bring back his consciousness?"

"…Please. We will also help using our full strength, so please let us borrow your power to bring him back…."

Both Akeno and Koneko wanted Issei to return to normal no matter what causing Vali to think of a solution in order to achieve that.

"Yeah. It would work if there is something which will stimulate his heart…."

"Wouldn't it be okay if we just show him Oppai?"

Hearing Bikou's questioned caused Van to stare at him with a blank look on his face. He couldn't tell whether or not he was joking or not.

"Not if he's in that form." Hearing Vali's serious response caused Van to think _'Oh, my Maou they were serious!'_. Another answer did come to Vali's mind. "What always calmed down a dragon was a song…. We don't have such a thing, and a song for the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou doesn't exist."

"This is why I talk to Azazel about it beforehand."

Christian spoke out loud catching their attention before hearing another voice.

"Christian-san it's prepared."

Hearing a familiar voice, they turned their attention towards the skies where Irina who had her pair of angel wings flew down towards them. Once she landed, Irina started to let out a bit of a sigh of relief.

"Haa, I finally arrived. Wait, that's Ise-kun and Lance-kun!? I heard it from Michael-sama and Azazel-sama, but such a serious thing was actually happening!"

Neither of them could tell whether or not she was shocked or excited.

"Irina, why are you here?"

"The fact that Ise-kun went into a dangerous form is already known by the VIP's who are in the observation room and in this field. So they thought leaving it like this isn't a good idea, so at Christian-san's request, Maou Lucifer-sama and Azazel-sama made me carry this secret weapon! By the way, the one who teleported me here is Odin-sama! He sure is amazing! The God of the North! And he has a huge beard!"

Irina showed them a holographic projector that was used by Devils and showed it to them, once she did everyone stared at the device with a wondering look on their faces.

"I don't actually get it, but if it's something that was prepared by Onii-sama, Christian-san, and Azazel, then we can depend on its effect."

Rias then took a breath and pressed the "Play" button.

Then, a huge holographic vision appeared in the sky causing both Lance and Issei despite being in his Juggernaut Drive to glance in their direction. The person who appeared in the projection was a young woman with golden blonde-hair that went passed her back and green eyes that look almost like emerald, moreover, she looked exactly like an older version of Asia. The woman had looked up with a wondering look on her face, as she carried a blonde-haired child wrapped up in a blanket.

[My, you really are an energetic one. Alright, I'll sing once more. Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmm~]

The blonde woman begun to hum a hymn before she opened her mouth and started singing, it was a beautiful melody that echoed across the area that they were in. Those who heard the song stared at the woman with their gazes attached solely on her. For the Gremory Group, it was a very similar feeling they got whenever they were around Asia, feeling as if her warmhearted nature would uplift the mood in a room filled with glum.

"Hmm."

"Asia?"

Asia who was still in the arms of Xenovia started to cuddle up in her friend's arms with a relaxed smile on her face. It seems as if she were having the best dream. Even there and on the battlefield, both Albion and Avon started to react to the song. The presences that were coming from the Avalon Drakon was starting to subside until they were gone again. Before long―

"…Uuu….Asia."

Issei reacted to the song that was being played with his own consciousness starting to return to normal. Hearing his voice caused everyone to glance towards him.

"He responded!"

"Rias, now, while his consciousness is returning."

Hearing that from Christian caused Rias to nod her head in agreement, she spread out her devil's wings and flew in front of Issei who was still pinned to the ground by the chain. After seeing her approach Issei, Lance started to loosen up his grip on him letting him move a bit, but still had the chains wrapped around him just in case.

"Issei, Asia is safe," Rias said with tears coming from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "She's alright, so you can come back."

Once Issei heard those words the armor that covered his body started to crack before completely disappearing revealing Issei's actual body. Rias smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"What was that song," Vali questioned Christian. "It even caused Albion to respond to it in a way that I never expected.."

"It's a song that Angela, my wife, and Asia's mother used to sing whenever she woke up crying at night," Christian answered with a smile on his face. "Whenever she sang even a dragon wouldn't be able to continue rampaging."

Listening to what he said caused a memory to come back to Vali of a woman smiling at him, but he soon shook and turned away so that no one would notice the look on his face.

* * *

"Hmm. Huh? What's going on?"

After a while, Issei woke back up not in his balance breaker form anymore, before he knew it he found himself being hugged by both Rias and Akeno. Once Issei finally got the gist of what had happened to him, but he soon looked forward noticing that Xenovia was hugging the blonde nun gently.

"Asia! Asia!"

"…Huh? …Ise-san?"

Once she opened her eyes, Asia looked towards him with a wondering look on her face. DON! As Issei was about to hug Asia, he was once again pushed back by both Xenovia who continued hug onto the confused blonde.

"Asia!"

"Xe…Xenovia-san. What's wrong? I-It's hard to breathe…."

"Asia! Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia! You and I will always be friends! Friends forever! That's why please don't leave me again!"

"…Yes," Though, Asia didn't know what was going on, she did feel that she wanted to be friends with Xenovia forever. "We will always be friends."

"I'm so glad."

Seeing that both Jeanne and Irina were crying for their friendship, Issei went over towards both Vali and Lance who looked to have been staring into the distance.

"Yo, I'm glad that you're alright, Ise."

"Hyoudou Issei. Looks like you are alright."

"Yeah. Looks like I caused you two trouble."

"Well, it may be alright at times. More than that, it's about time. Look up the sky."

Issei was wondering what the two of them were looking at in the skies of the rating game field but stopped after seeing the sky starting to break apart forming a gigantic hole in the skies.

BREAK! BREAK!

"That…."

"Look carefully, Hyoudou Issei. That is the one, I wanted to see."

"I was looking for this being inside the Dimensional Gap for a long time."

Coming out from the hole was a massive true-red dragon measuring to be one-hundred-meters in length with a horn on its snout and two pairs of dragon wings. The majestic true-red dragon that swam through the skies of both this world and the Dimensional Gap.

"There are two dragons called the 'Red Dragons'. One of them is the ancient dragon from Wales residing in you. Welsh Dragon. The Sekiryuutei. Hakuryuukou also comes from the same origin and the same myth. But there is one more 'Red Dragon'. That is the Red-Dragon which is recorded in Revelation."

"Revelation…?"

"Is it the True Red Dragon God Emperor. Apocalypse Dragon, the Great Red. The great dragon known as the "True Dragon". Great Red chooses to live in the Dimensional Gap and swims there for eternity," Lance answered.

"Today, we came here to confirm 'that'. The field of Rating Game is inside a section in the dimensional gap by putting on a barrier. This time, Ophis' true aim was to confirm that. Shalba's plan was something which wasn't important to us.

"But why is it flying in a place like this?"

"No idea. There are lots of opinions about it…. That is Ophis' 'aim' and the 'target' that I wish to defeat."

For the first time, Vali showed his intentions to the others directing his enclosed fist towards the Great Red with his eyes as clear as day.

"The one I want to fight the most. The Apocalypse Dragon Great-Red who is called [DxD], the Dragon of Dragons. I want to become the True White Dragon God Emperor. It won't look good if the "White" is a rank below the "Red" when there is the Ultimate-Class for "Red" right? That's why I will become one. One day when I defeat Great-Red."

"Great Red. It has been a while."

Further away from them, Ophis had appeared standing there with her black emotionless eyes directed at Great Red as he swam through the skies.

"Ophis. She's the Ouroboros. She's also the head of Khaos Brigade."

Everyone made a shocked look on their face as they saw her, but Ophis paid them no attention at all. She directed her hand towards Great Red and made the posture of shooting a gun.

"I shall definitely get my hands on silence."

FLAP!

The sounds of wings flapping made it to their ears appeared before them was Tannin who stared at Great Red almost as if he were staring at an old rival once again.

"Sensei, Old-man!"

"Oh, Ise. Looks like you are back to normal. I was scared of what would happen to you, but I knew that you will revert back to normal from [Juggernaut Drive] with that song."

"How nostalgic. Great-Red huh."

"Have you also fought him Tannin?"

Hearing Azazel's questioned caused Tannin to shake his head in disagreement.

"No, he didn't even pay attention to me."

It only showed how much powerful Great Red was if not even one of the Dragon Kings whose fire breath rivals that of a meteorite, and known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon is couldn't even get a response from him. Seeing Azazel, Vali had looked towards him with a smirk on his face.

"It's been a while, Azazel."

"Did you defeat Creuserey Asmodeus?"

"Yeah, but Sirzechs was the one who took care of him. …If their leader is taken down, then their henchman will run away. Looks like Shalba Beelzebub was taken care of by Ise in Juggernaut Drive."

"You should probably go before…."

"Vali-Onii-san!"

Yuuma had suddenly come out of nowhere out of her balance breaker sacred armor and hugged Vali with both arms causing him to make a complicated expression on his face. She was one of the only two people who could get this kind of expression on Vali's face.

"Ophis. The guys from the Old-Maou Faction who were rampaging in each area either retreated or surrendered. In reality, the Old-Maou Faction which was controlled by the descendants is now basically finished."

"Yes. That is also one of the conclusions."

Ophis answered without the slightest bit of fear or concern even with one of her factions being crushed by the alliance today.

"Among you guys, the group with power apart from Vali is the faction assembled by the humans who're either the Hero-Descendants or Sacred Gear possessors. They're called the Hero Faction, right?"

It was the same faction that Lance and the others had dealt with during the incident when they were are the Greek Faction.

"Now, Ophis. Shall we fight?"

"I will go home," Ophis said as she turned away from Azazel, then turned towards Lance who had stared back at her wondering what she was going to say. "Do you know what Nimue and the former Lancelot was?"

Her sudden out of the nowhere questioned caused Lance to stare at her with a confused look on his face. She didn't ask him who, but what Nimue and his ancestor were.

"Wait! Ophis!"

Tannin shouted in an attempt to stop Ophis from leaving, but she only turned towards him with a creepy smile on her face.

"Tannin. The Dragon Kings are gathering once again. This will turn interesting."

HYUU! Ophis caused the air to vibrate and before they knew it she vanished into thin air without using a magic-circle anything of that nature.

"We will also retreat," Vali said after finally being able to pry Yuuma off of him though causing the black-haired girl to pout cutely like an actual little sister. Arthur used Caliburn to cut a hole in space before them, but he turned towards Vali with a questioning look. "Hyoudou Issei. Do you want to defeat me?"

"…I do. But you aren't the only one I want to surpass. I want to surpass Kiba, who is in the same group as me, I also want to surpass my pals, Saji and Lance. There are so many things I want to surpass."

"Me too. There are those I want to defeat besides you. This is weird. Looks like the current Sekiryuutei and the current Hakuryuukou have dreams and objectives more important than the destined fight. Maybe you and I are weird dragons. But something like that might be good at times. But one day…."

Issei then directed his fist towards Vali with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, let's settle it."

"Like I thought, you are truly amusing. Get stronger, Hyoudou Issei."

"See ya, Oppai Dragon! And also Switch Princess!"

Hearing Bikou's comment caused both Issei and Rias to glare towards him with an annoyed look on their face. Azazel who heard that quickly took a note of it in the near future. Arthur had then directed his attention towards the swordsmen of their group.

"Kiba Yuuto. Kiba Yumi. Xenovia."

"I am the wielder of Holy-King Sword and the descendant of Arthur Pendragon. Call me Arthur. One day, let's have a battle of Holy Swords. Goodbye."

After saying those final words, the male members of the Vali Team exited the tear in space that Arthur had made. Seeing Vali leave caused a confident smile to form on his face as he was the one person that he didn't want to lose to.

"This time, let's go home for real Asia. To our home."

"Yes. I will go home."

After Asia said those words, Issei fell unconscious. This was inevitable due to the strain that he went through in using the Juggernaut Drive.

* * *

Inside of the Human World just minutes after the battle concluded, at the building being used by Ajuka Beelzebub, the older brother of Diodora Astaroth. In the main office, which was held on the roof of the building, though around the floor were a number of devils who seemed to have been from the Old-Maou Faction.

Despite the fight that seemed to have occurred there wasn't even a single sign of damage done to the area where Ajuka was sitting. Appearing on his desk there was a 3D holographic projection Sirzechs and Christian in front of him.

"I'm glad to hear that everything went alright with no one on our side dying," Ajuka sighed, as the devil involved with the Khaos Brigade was his young brother there was no way he could get involved in it without it looking more suspicious. "Though, due to the actions of my brother, it seems that the Astaroth Clan took a substantial hit. I wouldn't even be surprised if the Old Devils would want to strip away my title."

[That won't solve anything, if we were to lose a Maou of your caliber, especially in these times it would be fatal to the Devils of the Underworld, Ajuka. Sirzechs replied. [I, along with Falbium and Serafall will speak at your defense if it comes down to that.]

"Thank You, Sirzechs."

Ajuka thanked his friend/rival since their childhood, it was known by most that the only reason why Ajuka became a Maou was that Sirzechs become a Maou. Just, then Sirzechs received another call and had to hang up.

[Oh, I'm receiving a call from Azazel. I got to go.]

[Same here, there are some issues that I need to deal with at my own household.]

"Christian, I just wanted to apologize for everything that my brother did to―"

[You don't have to apologize, Ajuka.] Christian replied as he waved his hand in the direction of Ajuka stopping him from speaking any further. [I had to apologize for everything that my father did to a number of people back at the Chivalric Order. We can never tell how a person is until it's too late. The person that my mother, Galahad, and I knew before was nothing but a mask.]

Once those had words left his mouth, a number of different memories during his childhood with his family from before started to flow back into his mind. Though, the moment, they did, he had pushed them back within the corners of his mind. The person that he knew now wasn't the one who he knew in the past. Seeing that their conversation was finished, both the Maou-Lucifer and Ambrosius Head hung up.

"You can say it any way you'd like, but this is partly your fault."

A sudden female's voice made it to the Maou-Beelzebub's ears causing him to glance forward at the woman who entered the room. Seeing her enter the room caused Ajuka to rest his head on one of his hands.

"I'm guessing you're referring to me not visiting home and working more on my hobbies rather than raising my own little brother," Ajuka replied. "I'm not like either Sirzechs or Serafall, and I don't have either of their charisma. I could never see myself interacting with my sibling the same way as them."

"No, nothing as cliché as that. There are younger brothers and siblings who don't interact with their older siblings and yet still turn out fine. Though, there are young devils who still view the humans and lower-class as tools," the woman said as she rested a single hand on her hip. "But, what I'm referring to is the Super Devil who is supposedly feared the most by other mythologies more than "That" Sirzechs due to his ability to predict the future yet he couldn't tell that actions of his own family member."

"You know with that snark, you may be able to get along well with Lancelot, Tiamat."

In her human form, Tiamat had the appearance of a beautiful young woman in her early twenties who radiated a cold atmosphere around her whole body, long beautiful pale blue hair, and deep indigo eyes; Tiamat wore a dress that matched her eyes. Inside of her body was an enormous dragon aura that trumped even the Blazer Meteor Dragon, the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat, the Strongest Dragon King.

"And, what makes you think that I would be interested in that child?"

"You never know, he did attract the attention of the Greek Gods in just a day."

"I can never understand what you're thinking," Tiamat sighed. "So, what are you lot doing about the Young Devil's Rating Game Tournament?"

"I didn't think you would wonder about something like that," Ajuka said with a bit of a laugh. "It will go as planned especially with the current match-ups, which people are desire to see the most compared to the other matches. On one side it's the Gremory Team vs. the Bael Team, a contest of [Power]. On the other side is the Sitri Team vs the Agares Team, a contest of [Tactics]. So, tell me, does the reason you're asking concern the condition of the current Red Dragon…?"

"I'll have you not mention THAT name in front of me."

The sheer mention of the Heavenly Dragon of Red caused a feeling of hate to fester up inside of Tiamat. This was partly due to what had occurred in the past.

"So, what're you doing to locate your bratty younger brother?"

"I'm currently having my peerage and other followers searching for him, but there's no chance that he'll return to the Underworld or go into any territory that is in the possession of any Devil in the Human World. Due to his peerage being involved, they're under house arrest along with my parents and relatives."

"You certainly have a lot to deal with."

* * *

Back at Kuoh Academy, the students were each doing their events for their Sports Festival. All of the students were dressed in their school's gym uniforms; the male students were all dressed in their white t-shirts and shorts, while the female students were dressed in the same t-shirts with the exception of wearing bloomers.

As expected before the festival officially started the students who knew of the supernatural won every event that their class was in, except for those who competed with one another. Except for Xenovia who continued to dominate every event that she could. Currently, both Lance and Jeanne were on another side of the festival after having already finished all of their events with a victory for both their classes.

"What do you mean? All peerage were all placed under house arrest," Jeanne questioned him in a somewhat angry tone. "They're the victims here, neither of them would have ever even gotten into this mess if it wasn't for…."

"Jeanne-chan calm down," Lance said in a calming tone as Jeanne started to calm down after she continued to talk in an angered tone for a number of times. "Ajuka-sama found out about their situation, which is why he had us send to himself personally in order to defend them. Due to his statement that was why they were just placed under house arrest. I also asked him to let me know when they were freed to go so that you can visit them."

"*Sigh* Alright," Jeanne said as she let out a slight sigh escape from her mouth. "I'm sorry, I just got a little annoyed. I already somewhat knew they wouldn't just get away with it. It's just that when I looked at them―"

"You were reminded of how you were. So, you want to do whatever it takes to help them."

Lance suddenly replied as he looked towards Jeanne with an understanding look on his face, as she noticed that look, Jeanne smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Lance-kun."

"It was nothing, I just wanted to…."

"I'm not talking about that," Jeanne stopped him from talking with a shake of her head. "I'm not talking about that, I know that when you said to me [Just getting a good look at your cute face], you really protected me from an attack from Diodora, right? And from other attempts just like that one."

Jeanne must have heard about that from during their battle back at the shrine was the answer that Lance could come up with at the moment.

"Yea," he admitted. "That guy made a number of other attempts, but I intervened at the―"

Before Lance could finish his sentence, Jeanne wrapped her around his neck and presser her soft lips against his. Though, it was a sudden kiss it didn't take him by surprise that much. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer towards him. The two of them soon separated right after one or four minutes and Jeanne stared at him with flushed cheeks.

"That was a thank you," Jeanne said as she pressed her forehead against his chest. "This is the first time that I was actually able to kiss you without being interrupted."

"I really liked it, Jeanne-chan."

"Hehehe."

BANG! BANG!

Both of them heard the sound of blank shots that echoed in the skies.

[It is the Three-Legged Race. People participating, please line up at the starting point.]

The next event the [Three-Legged Race] was preparing to start anytime soon at any moment as Lance and Jeanne started to head back to their classes. Once they made it towards everyone else the two of them noticed Issei running down towards where both him and Asia were supposed to meet one another.

* * *

[Now the Three-Legged Race for the class match for the second-years is about to start.]

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Issei eventually made it just as Asia was preparing to tie her legs with another male student since Issei was close to being late. The moment, Asia noticed Issei running towards her, a bright smile formed on her face.

"Ise-san!"

"Sorry," Issei apologized to the male student prepared to run to Asia. "I will run."

Smiling the male student patted him on his shoulder with an understanding smile on his face.

"Of course! Go and run with Asia-san!"

Seeing that Asia was with her real partner, the male student went over to join their class. Issei had quickly ducked down and started to tie their legs with one another using rope.

"Ise-san! You came for me!"

"Of course. I am Asia's Ise after all, you know? I will definitely come to Asia's need."

Asia began to cry after hearing what Issei said to her.

"It's the next race!"

The announcer gave the ready for the participants to get started the students getting into their starting position with their hands wrapped around one another.

BANG!

"Let's go! Asia!"

"Yes!"

Hearing the sound of the signal gun all the second-year students started to run forward with their partners, but with Issei and Asia showing the most teamwork.

"Ise! Asia! Get first place!"

"You can do it!"

Both the King and Queen of their group cheered for them

"Ise-kun! Asia-san! You can aim for first place!"

"Go for it, you two."

Kiba and Van cheered.

"Show everyone what you two got."

"Ise! Asia! Goooooo!"

"Show everyone your teamwork!"

""Do your best both of you!""

Lance, Xenovia, Yumi, and Jeanne cheered.

"Ise-senpai! Asia-senpai!"

"Please do your best!"

Both Gasper and Koneko cheered in high-spirits.

"I won't let you off the hook if you lose!"

Azazel spoke from under the tent where the other teachers were sitting under.

"You came, Ise! I will record the part where you win!"

"Ise! Asia-chan! Do your best! Fight!"

"Do your best, Asia!"

Kaito, Minako, and Christian cheered for their children's victory.

"Asia, stay by my side forever. You aren't allowed to leave me again."

Asia started to tear up again, but she endured it and continued to run forward with Issei.

BANG!

The first to pass through the finishing line were―the team of Issei and Asia.

"Yeah! We did it, Asia!"

"Yes! We did it, Ise-san!"

Both Issei and Asia cheered with one another, though still suffering from the effects of using the Juggernaut Drive as shown by the weakening of his legs.

"Ise-san! Are you alright?"

Asia said as she helped him stand back up.

"Ah, I think I got too excited."

"Ise. Asia."

Rias came up to the both of them, then pointed at the gymnasium with a smile.

"Asia. No one is behind the gymnasium so heal him with the Sacred Gear."

"Y-Yes!"

"Asia, do your best."

Rias had told the young blonde causing her face to turn red. Not taking what Rias had told her to heart, Issei started to follow Asia towards the back of the gymnasium. Seeing them head away from the gazes of anyone else, Kaito turned towards Christian who currently had his eyes closed due to the situation.

"Aren't you going to do something," Kaito questioned.

"*Sigh* No, I'm not. My daughter isn't a child anymore," Christian responded with a smile that had formed on his face. "Besides, I made a promise."

Hearing him mention that caused the memory of him reading the letter sent by Angela from the domain of Heaven for both her husband and daughter.

It read:

 _Christian, I know that you always want to protect Asia from everything, but I don't think you should interfere most when it comes to love. It would only cause her to harm if you do that. Besides, I think that Kai-kun's and Mi-chan's son is a great match for her…it doesn't even matter if he's a closet pervert just like his father, though he also has his heart and Mi-chan's compassion._

 _P.S. If you continue to intervene in their relationship, I will come down from Heaven with the unfettered rage of a mother being refused an adorable grandchild to dote on. Hmm, I don't know why, but the name Airi for a girl just popped into my head._

In the last part of the later, Angela drew a number of adorable pictures that depicted her with a faux-angry face. It was just like when she was still alive, he couldn't disagree or go against anything that Angela told him.

"She was right," Christian mumbled to himself.

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

"By the way, there's a favor that I…no we need."

Hearing Kaito's reply caused Christian to stare at the both of them with a slight smirk, they had shown a determined look on their faces.

"Alright, I think I have an idea of what it is," Christian responded, as he turned towards both Kaito and Mikoto who looked as if they were prepared for anything. "So, when do you want to start?"

* * *

After a while, inside of the KOC Club room, standing in front of the room was Percy currently dressed in the Kuoh Academy male uniform; aside from the usual white dress shirt with the black highlights that he had unbuttoned, he wore a white dress shirt that had pegasus wings knitted on it. There was one person missing from the club room was Yuuma who hadn't returned yet.

"This is my official introduction," Percy stated with a smirk on his face as he looked towards the other members of the club. "My name is Percy Mycenae. The current Four of Hearts, and a former Monster Hunter for the Greek Faction. I hope to get along with you guys."

"Nice to meet ya, Percy-chan," Serafall greeted him with a cheery smile. "With this, there is one more member added to Lance-chan's Brave Saints."

"It's surprising that you like an angel's brave saints."

"Percy-chan, I love both my So-tan's and Lance-chan's teams."

"I was under the impression based on the rumors that you didn't like…." Percy started off, but he stopped after seeing everyone else signaling him not to mention a certain blonde angel in front of this certain maou. "I mean, I didn't know that you could choose between them."

Hearing him caused Serafall to shake her head a number of times almost in a cartoonish fashion.

"I could never choose between my So-tan or Lance-chan, it would break my heart," Serafall had said with an undetermined look on her face before returning to her normal demeanor. "But~ why don't we get down to other business. It seems that our club's little business is booming."

"What do you mean," Yumi questioned.

"Since you're little venture into the Greek Faction, there have been a lot more supernatural jobs for a number of you guys more than they were before," Serafall answered.

It was not only their battle with the Greek Faction, but it was due to the impact that Lance made by leading a number of monster hunters into battle. This act caught the attention of a number of other people around different factions. Having a question on his mind, Percy held his hand out with a question on his mind.

"What are these requests?"

"Our mission requests are usually slaying different classes of monsters, hunting stray devils, for someone like Lance-kun it's removing curses from items or tutoring the children of High-Class Devil, and things like that," Yumi answered his question in calm description. "Depending on the job we get paid depending on the request or we receive some rare items. Though, during school times we get normal requests from students and are just paid regularly"

"That sounds good," Percy said with an interested tone. "So, where do we start―?"

OPEN! SLAM! LOCK!

In a combination of the door being thrown open, then slammed and locked, the one who walked in was Yuuma who had a cold unforgiving look on her face. Just walking into the room filled it with killing intent directed at only one person.

"Well, that seems like a yandere thing and a personal matter," Percy said with both hands raised in a defensive position and moved further away from Yuuma into a different corner of the room. "And so, don't mind me. I'm gonna be over here minding my own business."

"You slut," Yuuma looking directly at Xenovia.

"What?"

Xenovia questioned, but not for the obvious reason, it's just that she didn't know what the meant and it didn't take most inside of the room to realize why she went full Yandere about.

"It was planning on being my Lance-kun's first and I planned on being his first, but all of that changed by one bluenette," Yuuma had mumbled in a dark tone as she reached her hand out and summoned her Azure Dragon Spear. "Do you have any last request?"

"I don't know what this is about, but it sounds like you want to fight," Xenovia held her hand out with a smirk on her face causing a distortion in the dimension and began summoning her holy sword, Durandal. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-Mother Mary. Please hear my voice. In the name of the saints who reside within this blade, I release it. Durandal! If you want a fight, then bring it!"

Xenovia pulled Durandal from its storage and pointed it in the direction of Yuuma who already pulled out her Azure Dragon Spear. From the pressure being released from their bodies, neither of them were thinking about holding back.

"Oh, not this again."

"Hahaha, just another day for our club," Serafall cheered.

"Sera-tan, this isn't a good thing!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"What was that?"

"Did it come from the Knights of Chivalry Club?"

A number of the students standing near the Knight of Chivalry Club thought they felt a tremor that had came from inside the club room, but they disregarded it as a feeling.

* * *

In another part of the Human World nowhere near Japan, Diodora Astaroth was resting inside of an abandoned building on the outskirts of a nearby town. This town wasn't near or inside of the territory of any devil in the Underworld. It was also free from stray devils who would use a town such as this as their resting place. This was something that he found out due to his own families' connections.

"Damn, Rias Gremory, her peerage," Diodora cursed as he threw away the used bandages that he used to fix his injuries though it kept the bleeding from getting worse. He even had to steal them as if he were the low-class devils that he mocked in the past. "Damn that brute, the Sekiryuutei, and that bastard Knight! I can't access any of my families' funds or the connections that I spent my time and effort in order to gain. Onii-sama probably has his servants and employees hunting for me. To live like this is just―"

"It sounds exactly like something reserved only for a mongrel," an unknown voice made it to his ears, but Diodora didn't recognize it, but it sounded like someone around his age. "Though, there are a couple of things that I find a bit annoying whenever it comes to devils. One of them being the fact that there are those who refer to themselves as Kings despite the fact that none of them have the slightest clue of what it means to be one."

"What did you call me," Diodora shouted out loud as he covered himself with an aura of demonic power. "I'm Diodora Astaroth of―"

"I know full well who you are," the unknown male continued on. "Diodora Astaroth, the failure younger brother of Ajuka Beelzebub. You had the audacity to taint the saints, women who held the faith of their people within their hearts only to be crushed by you. Then, you went as far as to borrow the strength of Ophis in a foolish attempt to claim the one saint who returned into this world as another…one who was never meant to belong to someone as idiotically foolish as you. That is what makes you a mongrel, no I think you're far worse than that."

Diodora was finally able to grasp the position of the person in the room and turned in order to face him. Standing at the entrance was an eighteen to nineteen-years-old male whose blond hair almost looked golden radiating a mysterious presence from his body; his hair was dressed in a matter that made it stand like a burning flame, with a single bang that hung in the middle of his forehead, his red eyes looked almost like blood and were in slits, he was dressed in a typical bad body attack that had a linked chain. And yet had the elegant face that looks to belong to that of a real king.

"Great a first a disgusting dragon, then a bastard knight," Diodora replied in disgust as he stared at the human in front of him.. "And now, a lowly human."

"I see, you're not a fan," the blonde-haired male question with shrugged shoulders, while both of his hands were inside his pocket. "Well, I'm really not a fan of those such as yourself. What am I doing? I didn't even introduce myself first…."

"I could care less about your…."

"I run a separate team from that of my colleague," the male ignored Diodora and he continued on with his introduction. "My name is Gilgamesh, I lead a group called the Uruk Team from the Hero Faction. I also act as another leader of the Hero Faction."

Hearing those words from him was like an omen for his death, Diodora stepped away from him with widened eyes. Holding both his hands out, he erected a barrier far more powerful than the one that he used against Issei, while in his Scale Mail armor. Since his defeat at the hands of the Gremory Team, he worked on recovering the demonic power that he lost.

"Ah, this is impressive. So, Ophis' snake was _completely_ wasted on you."

"A Hero-Descendant?! Are you here to kill me? A loose end?"

"A loose end," Gilgamesh shook his head as if disagreeing with his response. "I came here of my own volition, but I still plan on killing you…for personal reasons. How exactly can I call myself a Hero if I let a devil who abused those once called saints."

"Humph, so you're an idiot fighting for the former saints I broke. I was about done with them, I was about to move onto both Asia and Jeanne, it would have been fun breaking the spirit of an angel," Diodora scoffed in a disgusting tone causing Gilgamesh to face him. "But, can you really do it? This barrier could even handle the brutish assaults from the Sekiryuutei in his armor. So, can a pathetic Hero-Descendant get through―"

"Oh, I forgot to correct you before," Gilgamesh stated as he pulled one of his hands out from his pocket and held it into the air. "You see, I'm not like the hero-descendants belonging to the Hero Faction or those who remained loyal to their homeland. I'm like Vali, my great-grandfather is the original Gilgamesh, the First Hero."

"Th-That means nothing you still can't―"

Break! Stab!

"Huh," Diodora looked down and noticed an intricate spear that appeared to have been masterly made by a master blacksmith not only pierced through his abdomen as if it were a piece of scrap paper but through his abdomen. "Th-That's not…?"

Diodora forward and noticed the series of golden ripples in the empty air, it looked almost like a pond after a pebble had been thrown into it. Such a brilliance of gold it was almost as if he were looking into Heaven, and for a devil that wasn't a good thing.

"I really wish that you wouldn't compare me to the Sekiryuutei, a red dragon who has just barely begun to spread his wings," Gilgamesh stated as he turned around and started to exit the building that Diodora has been using as a temporary base. "Though, that doesn't mean that he won't continue to grow in strength as time passes. Those wielding dragon-type sacred gears truly are an interesting bunch. He truly was an idiot in looking down on dragons."

Diodora started to cough up blood from his mouth as the wound started to burn. Was this a holy spear, but there wasn't a spear such as this in the records possessed by the Underworld. Diodora watched as Gilgamesh walked outside of the building, but the blond male stopped and raised his hand into the air.

Forming around the abandoned building were golden ripples measuring in the hundreds and it covered every point of exist. Inching out from within them were a multitude of different kinds of weaponry that appeared to be high quality and releasing a strong over that seemed abnormal and possessing different attributes. It was similar to the Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, no it was at a higher level.

"I-I can't…I don't want to…."

Snap! Dooooooooooon!

The sound that came from in between his fingers caused all the weapons to be fired from at the abandoned building. With the power of all weapons, the building was destroyed―no it was completely wiped out.

* * *

"Well, I finished him off. Didn't even need to waste many items," Gilgamesh said as he started to walk away from the building that he had just wiped off. He continued to walk forward until he stopped in his tracks. "I apologize if it took me a while to finish up."

"I really can't blame you," another male voice interrupted. "If you didn't kill, then I would have hunted him down. I can't believe someone such as Ajuka had such a bratty little brother. Just me hearing about what he did was enough to make my skin crawl."

Behind Gilgamesh, there were three other people who watched as the destroyed building was being wiped out. Due to the night their actual appearance obscured by the darkness of the night, the only thing that could have distinguished them were their bodies.

The first of them who spoke up before was a male a bit taller than Gilgamesh with pieces of armor placed on his body; the gender of the second individual could not be determined due to them being armored in a brilliantly silver knight armor; and the third was a male who had an athletic build clothed in light clothing.

"I have no reason to question the decision of our leader," the third male stated calmly. "You have never led any of us astray."

"You suck up," the second male stated with crossed arms annoyed by his answer. "What do you think Silver Knight?"

"…."

The person in silver armor remained silent, but they turned from the male with their arms crossed almost as if annoyed. All of them were apart of the independent team led by Gilgamesh―the Uruk Team. These people were all among the strongest of the Hero Faction together with Chaos Edge Sieg, Siegfried; the Greek Goliath Heracles; the Magician, Georg; with their leader said to be on par with the Strongest Human and primary leader, Cao Cao.

"So, guys," Gilgamesh said as he turned towards them with a smirk on his face and both of his hands in his pocket. "Do you think it's about time we returned to the Hero Faction?"

Hearing his question the second male shrugged his shoulder letting out a slight laugh.

"Why not, I think we've spent enough vacation days in this place?"

"…." the Silver Knight remained silent and only nodded their head in agreement.

"Where ever this team goes, I shall follow."

"Alright, then let's head back," Gilgamesh stated as he held his hand out forming a wider series of golden ripples to appear in front of them before he turned towards the building with a slight smirk on his face. "If there is anyone who shall claim the heart of that Saint, then it shall be me, the King of Hero."

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes the thirty-sixth chapter of The Magic Knight, first up is the fight between Christian vs. Creuserey with the obvious favorite being victorious with our Favorite Silver-Haired Magician noticing Asia's disappearance. It was the fight of Lancelot and the Juggernaut Drive influenced Issei and our favorite brown-haired knight didn't pull any punches. I wanted to do something different with the song that was played, but the theme song for [Oppai Dragon] will appear. Though, this also caused a memory to resurface for Vali.**

 **It was the official appearance of Great Red and even Tiamat, then it was the start of the Sports Festival for Kuoh Academy where Jeanne finally kissed Lancelot. Along with a kiss between Asia and Issei that was off-screen…or off-page in this case. Christian had an interesting conversation with both Kaito and Mikoto about a "Favor", I wonder what this will entail in future chapters. It was also the appearance of Gilgamesh who soon killed out least favorite antagonist with more of his team members showing up with him.**

 **PS: I received a character suggest from King Carlos for another member of his Brave Saints. And her name is Martha Strada, a descendant of Saint Martha, and obvious granddaughter of our favorite human exorcist, Vasco Strada. I just wanted to get your opinions. I was thinking of making her his Joker.**

 **Not much to say any more about this chapter. So, until next time later.**

* * *

 **Lancelot's Harem: Yumi, Jeanne, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Valarie, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Yuuma, Griselda, Yasaka, Lavinia, Liu Bei, Tiamat.**

 **Issei's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, Tsubasa, Aika, Isabel, Katase, Murayama, Mira, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Bennia, Reya, Kiyome.**

 **Lancelot's Brave Saints:**

 **King: Lancelot Du Lac**

 **Queen: Xenovia Quarto**

 **Jack: Lint Sellzen**

 **Ten: Chelia Ashker**

 **Nine: Himari Kirigakure**

 **Eight: Alex Grimm**

 **Seven: Rossweisse**

 **Six: Ariel Light**

 **Five:**

 **Four: Percy Mycenae**

 **Three: Yukio Saito**

 **Two: Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Ace: Yumi Kiba**

 **Joker:**


End file.
